Forever Together
by FireRed21
Summary: "How It All Began." Set a few months after Full Of Surprises. Lucas tells the Cullens the story of his life before he met them. A prequel to A New Life.
1. Prologue

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This here is a prequel to A New Life where we hear the story of Lucas's life before he met the Cullens. Hope you enjoy it. No preface in this story.**

* * *

 _Together forever, never apart, maybe in a distant, but never at heart._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Today is another perfect weather here in Forks where it's not too sunny on a Friday. It's the middle of September, a week after mine, Bella and Nessie's birthday where it's been about three months since Tiffany and her daughter Lucina became a part of the family and they've adjusted their new life with us well.

Everyone was in the living room; Carlisle was reading a book on some brand new medical theory, Bella was assisting Esme tutoring Lucina who is now a few months old in a six year old body, Krystal was observing them while drawing another picture of Lucina learning, Jacob and Nessie were playing poker where she plans to bet against Emmett in future to humiliate him, Edward was sitting watching Emmett, Jasper and I play Super Smash Bros. Wii U while Rosalie and Alice were cheering us on.

Just like always, Jasper was kicking Emmett's ass and as usual Emmett dropped his controller and tackled Jasper to the ground and started wrestling with him when he's losing. No one find it surprising about Emmett's behavior as they continued on with their routine like nothing ever happened. I just sat there and watch Emmett and Jasper continuing rolling around on the floor and I shrugged. Edward started laughing just as I KO'd both Emmett and Jasper's character off the screen.

"HEY!"

Next thing I knew was that a pair of hands dragged me down and I was joined in on the wrestling which now caught everyone's attention. Lucina was giggling as I saw through the fight that Esme shook her head in amusement as Bella rolled her eyes while Krystal was now started drawing us.

"Don't you guys have better ways to deal with your loss?" Bella asked as I shot an aura sphere at Emmett causing him to get off of me and I was able to pin Jasper to the ground.

"We would if Emmett stops being a sore loser just because Lucas and I are whooping his butt every time." Jasper said as I let him up.

"And this shows that I can beat you guys in real life and on screen." I said and Emmett soon wrapped his arm around my head and ruffled my hair while Jasper playfully jabs me in the front. Once Emmett lets go of me, we heard the car pull over outside and soon Tiffany came into the living room.

"Mommy!" Lucina said happily as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Hey baby girl," Tiffany smiled hugging her daughter. "What did you do today?"

"Grandma Esme and Aunt Bella taught me about poetry and look," Lucina went back to the table where she was learning and came back with a drawing in her hand. "I drew this." She showed Tiffany a drawing of all of us as family.

"Wow Lucina, it's beautiful." Tiffany said as I sat back down on the couch.

"So how did the meeting go?" Esme asked referring her teacher conference giving us a day off from school.

"I don't think anyone paid attention to the meeting and by anyone I mean the guys." Tiffany said sitting down next to me with Lucina between us. "You should know why. They will not stop asking me out." Of course they wouldn't. How could you resist our incredible beauty?

"Just tell them you're engaged or something," Alice said. "They're sure to lay off."

Tiffany then looked at Edward who started to laugh.

"She tried that but apparently they think it's legal to date two people at once." Edward said. Wow, why do guys have to be such idiots? "Nice of what you did to Jackson though."

"What did you to him?" Rosalie asked Tiffany.

"I _might_ have kicked him where he shouldn't be kicked a _bit_ too hard." Tiffany said as Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Give me some of that girl!" Emmett said giving Tiffany a high five. "You got some serious girl power!"

"Thanks, hopefully he'll get the message." Tiffany said. "That guy is worst than Justin."

"No I think Justin is still the worst. The way he treats people, I don't understand how girls used to like him back then." I said as Tiffany nodded her head in agreement.

"Who's Justin?" Lucina asked me and Tiffany and everyone looked at us curiously.

"Justin is someone who used to pick on me when I was a kid. Been like that until the beginning of high school but he still gives me a hard time then." I explained.

"You never told us about that." Nessie said.

"I assumed Edward would've told you since he can read my mind." I said looking at Edward.

"Well there are times when you block me with your aura." Edward said.

"So this Justin character, care to tell us more about him?" Jacob asked me.

"Well Justin was pretty much like Miley," I said. "The only difference is that he doesn't date someone's crush but like her he comes from a rich family, thinks everything revolves around him, and thinks he's better than everyone leading him to think he's the top dog and pretty much doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"Wow, if Miley were still here, those two would get along well." Krystal said sitting next to me as everyone gathered around.

"You know Lucas, you never really told us about your human life." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, like what did you do as your time as a human?" Bella said.

"Or your family, what were they like?" Esme asked.

"Or your friends you and Tiffany hang out with, what did you guys do together?" Jasper said.

"Or this Meghan you used to date, what was she like then?" Krystal asked making me feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, I'll tell you the story about my human life if you stop with the millions of questions." I said.

"Oh I definitely want to stick around for this." Emmett said excitedly as he sat down on the floor with a grin on his face. Everyone else was soon settled themselves as I put up my aura along with sending them around Tiffany.

"Oh what, I'm not allowed to read your guys' minds?" Edward asked chuckling.

"I want _everyone_ to have a reaction to the story." I said.

"So how does the story go?" Lucina asked.

"Well, I was born in Forks and lived here until my dad who was a police officer got a new position in Lacey as chief of police and we've been living there since then. My mom was a nurse at a hospital and I had a little sister Lilly who was seven." I started. "I met your mother Tiffany there and she introduced me to Matt, Hannah and Cooper and we've been best friends since then."

"I had a great life in Lacey; I have great friends, an amazing family and pretty much I've been living my life as any human would." I said. "One of the best moments of my life back then was none other than my senior year at Timberline High School."

"Oh my gosh, those were good times back then." Tiffany said, smiling.

"It sure was." I smiled.

"Tell us about it." Emmett said as everyone else was getting really interested in the story.

"I guess I should start of from the beginning. Tiffany, you might want to help me out with the story." I said.

"I'll help out anyway I can." Tiffany smiled.

"Okay, I think I'll start off on my birthday…"

* * *

 **Alright you guys, the story is about to begin. Please review.**


	2. Birthday

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **You saw the flashback of Lucas's birthday in A New Life. Let's see more to it.**

* * *

 **Birthday**

 **September 12** **th** **2014**

Lucas's POV

My alarm blast the loudest wakeup call of playing Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. It was morning but I didn't want to wake up for school. Why did it have to start so early? I blame the person who came up with the idea.

I remained in my bed with my eyes closed when I heard the door opened. Next thing I knew was that Lilly was jumping on my bed as I heard an air horn.

"Wake up big brother!" She giggled as I got up and opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Lucas." My mom said as she gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, but you could have waited _after_ I woke up." I smiled.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dad joked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Here, open my present." Lilly said as she held out her gift to me.

"Lilly, you didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"Yes I do. Please open mine." Lilly said giving me those puppy eyes. Man she gets me when she does that.

I took the present from her and opened it. I gasped at the picture of me and Lilly with a frame that appears to be handmade. It was decorated with many colors like a rainbow and on top was the words "I LOVE YOU." I was touched by her thought as I gave her a hug.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thanks baby sis." I said kissing her forehead.

"This is from me and your mother." Dad said handing me a small box. I opened it and my eyes widened at the new white G-Shock watch that came out.

"You guys, t-t-thanks." I sounded speechless.

"It's a tradition in our family to give the son a watch on his eighteenth birthday. Oh sweetheart, why are you growing up so fast?" Mom hugged me so tight. I could hear her crying. Oh here we go again.

"Mom, I'm not that old." I said feeling awkward as I patted her back.

"Are you sure? Because I could've sworn I saw you growing a grey hair." Dad said.

"SAY WHAT!" I got off the bed and looked in the mirror. I didn't see anything other than my usual spiky brown hair which is a mess; actually it's always been a mess. That's when it hit me.

"Dad!" I called looking annoyed as I jumped on my dad who was laughing at my reaction. We ended up on my bed. Lilly joined in along with my mom as we all laughed at this crazy moment. "Must you always pull jokes on me?" I asked him.

"Sorry but it's always fun to mess with the birthday boy." Dad chuckled as I rolled my eyes again.

How is it that my dad is fifty years old yet he acts like a teenager? You can see a little grey showing on his hair. At least he's still in good shape. As for my mom, she looks young despite the fact that she's forty four with her beautiful long gold hair making her appearance look like an angel and Lilly is such an adorable, sweet, energetic, seven year old little girl who's the spitting image of mom with a hint of dad's silliness.

"Alright Lucas, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should miss school." Mom said when we all got off of my bed.

"Damn it." I muttered as my mom chuckled and gave me another kiss.

"That goes for you Lilly," Mom said. "Now come on, you need to get change. Lucas, breakfast is already setup for you in the kitchen." And with that, she and Lilly left my room.

"You might as well get going," Dad said thumping my back. "The last thing you need is to have your mother scolding you for being late for school on your birthday."

"I get it dad." I said as I turned off my alarm. Mom may be a loving and understanding person but being scolded by her is another story. Trust me.

"Well I have to go." Dad said who I just notice that he's in his chief of police uniform. "I have an early shift today but I'll be home around two. Happy Birthday sport."

"Thanks dad, see ya." I said and he soon left. I quickly took a shower and put on a black long sleeve shirt with jeans along with my new watch. I didn't bother doing my hair since it always has a mind of its own as I brushed my teeth. After eating my breakfast and saying goodbye to mom and Lilly, I grabbed my backpack, hoped into my Mercedes Benz car I got for my sixteenth birthday and drove off to school.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at Timberline High School, home of the Blazers. I drove into the student parking lot and parked into my number three senior parking spot. Just as I turned off the engine, I heard people outside and I smiled as I got out of my car with my backpack over my shoulder.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" My friends cheered as Matt Carson and Cooper Mendes spray silly strings at me while Tiffany Stewart and Hannah Beltran who are in their cheerleading uniforms moved their green and gold pompoms in the air.

"Thanks guys." I said getting the strings off of me.

"Man Lucas, eighteen years old. You're finally an adult and the first one in our group." Matt said putting his arm over my shoulders. "How does it feel to become one?"

"Well I'm still me, just better." I said as we all laughed.

"Wow, it feels like yesterday that Tiffany introduce you to us and you became one of our best friends." Hannah said.

"I didn't know what my life would be like if I never had friends like you." I said as Matt lets go of me.

"Here Lucas, this is from us." Cooper said handing me a small blue bag.

Okay, so I have this thing where I suspect something from someone kinda like I can read the person's body behavior along with my surroundings. Something I inherited from my dad. He calls them his 'cop senses.'

Anyway, I saw that Cooper and Matt are smiling at me mischievously and I got a strange feeling about this gift they're giving me. I took the bag and slowly peeked into it which was a big mistake. The moment I saw what was in it, I screamed as I dropped the bag like it was bomb ready to explode. I quickly picked up the bag and tossed it in my car as the boys laughed seeing my horrified face.

"Okay what gave you guys the idea to give me a box of condoms as a birthday present, here at this school?!" I asked.

"Hey, you'll need them in future bro. Trust us." Matt said. "Plus it's just fun to watch your reaction."

"Especially when you get to see it over and over again." Cooper said as he showed me his iPhone where I saw a video of me and my scream being in a loop.

"Delete that!" I demanded.

"Too late," Cooper said looking at his phone screen. "It's on Instagram now and already has thirty likes in one minute." He said as he and Matt laughed their heads off.

"That does it!" I said as I started chasing those two around the parking lot. When we came back to my car, I tried to grab Cooper's phone but he tossed it to Matt and soon we were playing monkey in the middle and you guess it, I'm the monkey.

"Too slow Lucas. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah and Tiffany slapped his chest.

"And that's why we got you another gift." Tiffany said as she handed me a smaller green bag. Now this time, I wasn't scared of what the girls gave me since I know they would never pull such a stunt. I opened the bag and pull out see a black string and attached to it is a small silver rectangle medal. On the plate was engraved to say

 _ASB President_

 _C/O 2015_

 _Swim Captain_

I flipped to the back to see it engraved with my name on it.

"Now that's more like it." I smiled as I put on the little medal. "Thanks girls."

"You've been given many titles for your senior year," Tiffany said. "I'm telling you students will definitely look up to you."

"Thanks Tiffany, that's means a lot." I said. "Now all I need for this morning on my birthday is –"

"She's right behind you." Matt said. I turned around and smiled big as I saw someone holding behind a bunch of green and gold balloons and carrying a tray. She soon showed her beautiful face where her dark brown hair was tied to the back in a ponytail and her flawless skin shows wearing the same cheerleading uniform as Hannah and Tiffany.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Meghan Valentine smiled.

"Thanks babe." I said as I walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Meghan gave the balloons to my friends telling them to tie them to my backpack. "What's that you got there?"

"It's for you." Meghan said showing me the tray revealing in it are brownies with green frosty that reads out "Happy Birthday Lucas!"

"Did you make this?" I asked in amazement and Meghan nodded her head.

"I made it this morning." She said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I do because I love you." Meghan smiled.

"Not as much as I love you." I said giving her another kiss.

"Okay Lucas, we get it, you love Meghan. Now knock it off with the kissing display!" Cooper complained as Meghan and I rolled our eyes and Meghan handed me the tray as I wrapped my arm around her waist turning to my friends.

"What, can't a guy tell how much he loves his girlfriend?" I asked innocently.

"Besides, if you understand what it's like to be in a relationship, you would know how Lucas feels." Hannah said to Cooper.

"Oh please, why is relationship all girls want?" Cooper asked. You'll understand Cooper, when you find a girl and see that relationships do exist. I thought.

"Geez man, no wonder girls dump you after one date." Matt said to him.

"Correction, I dump them." Cooper stated.

"Wrong, they made you dumped them." Tiffany giggled.

"What, that so can't be true!" Cooper said.

"That's not what I heard from the last twenty girls you've dated this week." I said as everyone except Cooper burst out laughing and soon the five minute warning bell rang. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

The minute we walked inside, the whole student body saw my birthday balloons and wished me a happy birthday. I didn't think I ever get much attention as a senior, but with being an ASB Officer, captain of the swim team, doing the morning announcements and dating the most beautiful girl in the world, I guess you get a lot of perks for it.

"Well, my class is this way." Meghan said as we stopped at the hallways.

"Alright, I'll see you after first." I said.

"I'll see you later, Lukey-pookie." Meghan teased.

"Meghan." I groaned. She's been giving me that pet name since we started dating. Out of all the names she could've come up with, why this one? It's really embarrassing.

Meghan giggled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and we said goodbyes going our separate ways.

Every class I went to, everyone wished me a happy birthday even the teachers. Most teachers would think of it as a distraction in class but I guess the teachers at my school are not like the others.

Anyway, some of my classmates made me birthday cards. One freshmen girl in my French class, Jenine made one where she wrote in French. My swim team from last year had water guns loaded and sprayed water at me everywhere I go. Lunch with my girlfriend was amazing because she brought some home cook meal which I had to say is delicious. I don't know how this birthday gets any better.

It was sixth period where I have Leadership with my friends and my girlfriend. Like before, the whole classroom wished me a happy birthday and we went to work to set up for the welcome back to school assembly since it's the first week of school. After half an hour of setting up the sound system, skits rehearsed, and having everyone present and accounted for, the bell rang signaling time for the assembly.

"Get in your position." Ms. Barr told Tiffany, Matt, Hannah, Cooper and I as ASB Officers as we got inside the cardboard box rocket that was made.

At that moment, the gymnasium started filling up with students and staff as they started sitting down on the bleachers. Once everyone was settled and quiet, the assembly started.

First there was introduction of welcome back, then Ms. Barr came up and was about to introduce the ASB Officers only to know that we're not 'here.' Soon Ms. Barr left the gym to 'get us' as the place went dark and everyone was watching the screen.

So if you're wondering how it goes, I'll give you the rundown. Ms. Barr soon appears as the fairy godmother on screen and found us doing our business. Cooper was playing basketball without a shirt, showoff, and was flirting with some girls who were watching him, Tiffany was about to get her chance to 'meet Drake,' Matt was snowboarding, Hannah was doing karaoke at an underage club and I was, you guess it, with Meghan at a meadow. Soon Ms. Barr comes in interrupting our business and 'transports us' in a dark room. We woke up to be sitting at a table where a note reads AGAPE. We all touched it and soon the screen went blank, the lights turn on and me and my friends came out of the rocket and ran around the gymnasium as the whole school cheered for us. Once we came in the middle of the gym, the mic was handed to us starting with Cooper.

"What's up, I'm Cooper Mendes, your ASB Public Relations officer." Cooper said as the school cheered. I can see most girls swooning over him because of either his buzz cut or good looks, ripped muscles or best smile. I mentally kicked myself for wanting to roll my eyes as Matt took the mic.

"Hey guys, I'm Matt Carson and I'm," Matt pulled of some moves and then said, "Your ASB Treasurer." Another roar of cheers erupted.

"Hi everyone, I'm Hannah Beltran and I'm your ASB Secretary." Hannah said as more cheers came.

"How's it going everybody, I'm Tiffany Stewart, your ASB Vice President." Tiffany said as the students gave another round of cheers. The mic was soon handed to me and I'll be honest with you, I'm a bit nervous.

I took a deep breath a said, "HeLLOOOOOOOOO Timberline!" The whole school gave one of the loudest cheers I've ever heard. Wow. "I'm Lucas Stone and I'm your ASB President. We are glad to be a part of this school and can't wait to give you all an amazing year."

"You will not only experience new learning at this school but the people you'll meet, the activities this school brings and the energy we have for this school." Tiffany said.

"Some of you might be thinking that you don't have what it takes or you don't think you'll fit in to be a Blazer," Matt said. "Well you're wrong. You got Blazer power inside you and you haven't noticed it yet."

"We all hope you can help us give Timberline the best thing for you all to remember especially for the seniors." Cooper said as the class of 2015 cheered the loudest and did the senior chant.

"Senior Power!" Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.

"Senior Power!" Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.

"For those of you who are new here that's what we except from you." Hannah said.

"We wanted to run by you guys something me and ASB Officers talked about over the summer," I explained. "Something for you all to understand here at Timberline."

"What you do here at Timberline makes a difference to us," Tiffany said. "We all inspire each other to become better people in such a positive way like we're becoming one person, one school, one life."

"This school is all about the support to we give to the students here at sports, clubs, holidays and other events that'll happen." Matt said. "We're all about the green and gold and we expect you to bleed some serious spirit."

"Everyone wants to get involve with the school," Cooper said. "Well what's stopping you do it. You make it happen. It's all part of living the dream."

"Everything you do at this school will always be remembered here," Hannah said. "You will be part of Timberline legend through living memory."

"Whether you graduate or go to another school," I said. "You'll always be a Blazer no matter what. Forever,"

"TOGETHER!" The whole school erupted into cheers from our speech that was inspired by our friendship chant.

The rest of the assembly went by smoothly. We introduced the new teachers, Tiffany, Hannah and Meghan and the rest of the cheer squad did the school fight song along with the ice cream and cake song, skits were played about this school and a reminder about the football game at our home field tonight was announced. As the assembly was about to close to an end, I got dragged into the middle of the gym by Matt and Cooper and Tiffany spoke through the mic.

"Before we close the assembly, we just want to say that today is Lucas's birthday and we all want to give him a Timberline happy birthday. Come on." Tiffany said. Oh my god they shouldn't have. Well they did as the whole school started singing.

 _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to Lucas  
Happy birthday to you_

Next thing I knew, the cheerleaders came at me waving their pompoms at me as more silly strings and water guns were sprayed by the leadership class along with a pie thrown in my face. I love being a Blazer!

* * *

"Someone had good birthday." Dad commented when I came home at a quarter after two after school with the balloons and tray with a few brownies left.

"I think 'good' is an understatement." I chuckled. "It's more like unexpected."

"What's that on your face?" Dad asked pointing at something white under my chin which I realize its whip cream.

"Someone threw a pie at me as a birthday treat at the assembly." I said as I placed the tray on the kitchen table.

"Now why haven't I thought of that?" Dad asked smirking.

"Oh please don't." I said. I hate how he always plans these crazy schemes. I remembered on the first day of school my freshmen year, like most teens, I didn't want to wake up so early and my dad decided to dump a bucket of cold water on me. That was some wake up call.

Dad chuckled. "Anyway, your mother will be picking up your sister after she gets off work and then will be having your birthday dinner before we go to the game tonight."

"Sounds great." I said.

"Also, Charlie called me at work today," Dad said. "He wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Really?!" I asked. I haven't heard from Chief Swan in ten years since we left Forks, my hometown. Charlie is my dad's best friend since high school and they joined the Forks Police Department together when they became adults. I love the guy. He's cool and funny. Sure he doesn't hover about his feelings but that's what makes Charlie a cool person. It's like he's being one of those guys who pretends not to give a care but has a soft side.

It was sad though how his life turned when his parents died after his ex-wife Renee divorced him and left Forks along with Charlie's only daughter Bella when she was only a few months old. I can't believe she would just take Charlie's kid away from him and just leave like that just because Forks is too 'depressing.' Charlie was really heartbroken. Although he doesn't show it, my dad and I can see it right him with the cop senses.

I was sad to leave Forks and say goodbye to Charlie since my dad got a new position in Lacey. Charlie was sad too to see one of his best friends move away but the bright side is that Bella is finally gonna move in and live with him. Charlie couldn't be any happier to have his daughter in his life.

I never really met Bella since she lives in Phoenix with her mother and she only visits Charlie for two weeks in the summer and at that time my family would go visit my mom's family in Portland, Oregon. The last time I heard about Charlie and Bella is that Bella got married to a guy name Edward, nothing personal but it sounds old school, and has a daughter name Ruh-nez-may, man that's a mouthful. Anyway, Charlie got married to a woman name Sue which makes me glad to hear that Charlie finally found his happiness. I wish we were able to come to his wedding.

"That's awesome," I said. "Tell him I said thanks."

"So, do I get to have one of those brownies you brought home?" Dad asked pointing at the tray.

"Sure but don't scarf down the whole tray." I chuckled. "You know how mom and Lilly have a weakness for brownies." I added while dad laughed and took a piece.

Mom and Lilly came home at three and an hour later, scarfing the whole tray, my family and I were dressed casually as we arrive at the Olive Garden. My mom and dad's friends were there when we arrived including Meghan. I received many gifts from them and dinner there was nice. For dessert, one of the employees came in and brought a death by chocolate cake as a birthday treat which I'm sure my stomach is ready to explode. By five thirty, we said goodbye to my parent's friends and my family, Meghan and I soon head to the Puget Sound field where our home game is taking place. Meghan went and change into her cheerleading uniform and joined Tiffany, Hannah and the rest of the squad as I quickly put on my spirit gear of my ASB shirt, gold sparkling cape, crazy green wig, green and gold line paint on my face and shades and soon joined Matt, Cooper and the rest of the student body while my family sat with the guests and watch our school take down Capital High School. By nine o'clock, the game was over and our school won easily; twenty one to three. I said goodbye to Meghan and the rest of my friends and drove home with my family. Once we got home, I quickly washed the paint off my face in the bathroom and went to my room.

My room was built as contemporary teen boys' room; practical and trendy with beige walls having green and blue for my favorite football team the Seattle Seahawks. The best thing about my room is that it has a balcony which is where I am at now. I step outside and took a whiff of fresh air from the cool starry night. Man, what a great birthday. I thought. I looked over to my right at the balcony where the light in the room of my best friend is still on. I decided to take a visit as I jump over the balcony and slid down the pillar until my feet softly hit the ground. I opened the gate to my next door neighbor and started climbing up the balcony.

"Heads up, I'm coming in." I called as I climbed over the balcony and stood at the open door where Tiffany is standing. "Wow, I haven't done this since eighth grade."

"You could've just come through the door downstairs." Tiffany said chuckling.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, since you're here and there's still time," Tiffany went to her mini fridge and pulled out two cans of Red Bulls. "How about a birthday toast?" She said walking out to the balcony and handed me a can.

"I don't see why not." I said as I popped open my can and Tiffany and I clink our cans together.

"To adulthood," Tiffany said as we raised our cans and then took a sip. "So, with all the things that have happened to you, there's no doubt that you had a good birthday."

"It's the best birthday I've ever had in my life," I said taking another sip. "Although I have to be honest with you, I am a bit scared."

"Scared of graduating soon and going to the real world?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I said. "My dad always told me how anything could happen in the real world. I think he wants me to be sure I make the right choices."

"And your choice is to go to college in UW." Tiffany said. "Your parents are proud of you for your plans."

"I know, but do I have what it takes to be at that school?" I asked. "I mean a lot of people applied to that school and not many of them get in."

"Lucas, you have a 4.0 GPA, you're the ASB President and captain of the swim team, that school will definitely want you, unlike me." Tiffany said sadly at the last part.

"Hey Tiffany, you're a smart girl. I'm sure they'll want you too." I said.

"Well let's hope we both get in because it would be nice to have one of my friends go to the same school with me." Tiffany said. I hope so too. I hate to go somewhere alone where I might be invisible to many people but I guess that's how life is. The world is big unlike Forks where everyone knows everything and everyone. Tiffany and I kept talking until someone came in.

"Hey Tiffany, can I borrow your – Lucas!" I turned to see a young girl with soft wavy brunette hair and in a healthy curvy body who is Tiffany's sister, Sam said with a surprise look on her face which then blushed. "H-Hi, h-how are y-you?"

"I'm doing good Sami." I smiled causing Sam to blush harder. It's no secret, well secret to her she believes, that Sam has a crush on me since I've moved next door to her and Tiffany.

I saw Tiffany rolling her eyes and as she said, "So what do you want Sambo?"

"Oh, I came to ask to borrow your curler." Sam said.

"It's on my desk." Tiffany said as Sam went over there and grabbed it.

"Thanks Tiffany. B-Bye Lucas. Happy Birthday." Sam said quickly blushing again. Man this girl is strange.

"Thanks Sam." I said and Sam blush even more as she ran out of Tiffany's room. "Well at least this time she didn't hit her head out the door." I chuckled as Tiffany shook her head in amusement.

"That girl's been having a crush on you for ten years." Tiffany said. "It was cute at first but I didn't know it was serious. She refused to go out with any guy that asks her and wanted her first kiss to be with you. I'm willing to bet she's waiting for you to take her virginity."

At those words, I spit a stream of Red Bull that I just drank. I started coughing really hard as I heard Sam's voice.

"Tiffany, I'm gonna murder you!" She said coming in and I saw she was blushing in a serious shade of red. Tiffany laughed as she handed me her can and ran into her room being chased by her sister and I just stood there awkwardly and watch. Okay then. I thought.

I said goodnight to Tiffany and Sam and left their balcony. Once I closed the gate behind me and climbed back to my room, as I got in, I saw Lilly all dress in her pajamas sleeping on my bed and I smiled. One of Lilly's routine when she goes to bed is to come into my room giving me a kiss and say goodnight which I enjoy. I scooped Lilly into my arms as she continues to sleep through the walk to her room. I placed Lilly on her bed and tucked her in. I was about to turn off her lamp when,

"Happy Birthday big brother." Lilly opened her eyes and I smiled.

"We're you waiting for me before you went to bed?" I asked.

"I always say goodnight to you because that's what we always do," Lilly said softly with her sweet angel voice. "But when I came into your room you weren't there so I waited until you came back."

"Sorry about that baby sis," I said. "I just went to visit Tiffany. I'm here now. So, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you." Lilly said and soon closed her eyes.

"Love you too baby sis." I said and gave her a kiss. I turned off her lamp and left to return to my room but not before I said goodnight to my parents. I closed the door behind me and flopped on my bed. Best birthday ever!

* * *

 **Hope you like it. More stories about Lucas's life coming up. Please review.**


	3. Always

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In this chapter, we all learn a lesson.**

* * *

 **Always**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone in the room was laughing their heads off from the story as I just sat there and shook my head.

"You really got your sister blushing I'll bet." Emmett said to Tiffany.

"I remembered feeling that when Sam last saw you Lucas." Jasper laughed.

"And I thought Meghan was the one I have to worry about." Krystal teased.

"Isn't Aunt Sam getting married though?" Lucina asked.

"Yes she is, but I don't think it's gonna go well." Tiffany said as Lucina giggled.

"And you said you weren't good with girls back then. Well then explain about all the cheerleaders." Jacob said smirking at me.

"Being friends with girls I'm okay with, but asking them out, that's another story." I said.

"That would explain how you asked out Krystal." Edward chuckled as I gave him a dirty look. Does he have to remind me that time how I acted when I first asked my wife out on a date?

"Like I said it's been a long time." I said as Krystal giggled.

"I still can't believe you knew Charlie back then." Bella said.

"I didn't know when we first met you were the famous Bella Charlie told me so much about." I said.

"That's so crazy." Nessie said. "It's no wonder you two pose as cousins in a way."

"Alright so back to the story," Carlisle said. "What else happened in your human life? What do you guys do as ASB Officers exactly?"

"ASB stands for Associate Student Body and they are like the ones who plan the events and such. We're pretty much the big kids at the school." Tiffany said.

"By that she means we do things in a positive way such as treat other students with _respect_ unlike Justin Knox who he _thinks_ he's a big deal." I said.

"Care to tell us more about him?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess I'll tell you a little bit about him during the beginning of my senior year." I said. "Let's see, it was Monday now…"

* * *

 **September 15** **th** **2014**

"Alright, you start." Meghan said.

"I,"

"Love,"

"You," I said as Meghan giggled and kissed my nose.

"I love it when the last part comes out of your lips." Meghan said.

"Don't I get to say about how I love the last part coming out of _your_ lips?" I asked.

"Alright then, I,"

"Love,"

"You," Meghan said.

"Now see that there sounds better coming out of your lips." I smiled as we gave a quick kiss.

"Seriously you guys, come on."

Meghan and I looked to see it was Cooper who was walking over to us with Matt, Hannah and Tiffany as they joined me and Meghan at my car in the parking lot this morning.

"Well maybe now you know how we feel when you make out with a lot of girls, Coop." I said.

"That's different." Cooper said.

"How so?" Tiffany asked.

"I just kiss them and move on, that's how it goes." Cooper said. Hannah slapped his chest. "OW!"

"You are such an asshole." Hannah said shaking her head.

"You should tell that to the girl who just gave Cooper her number." Matt said as Cooper punched his shoulders.

School doesn't start for another twenty minutes but we all decided to go inside just to see if anything exciting is happening. Just as we got in and heard a commotion, well I take back for what I said.

We walked in to see everyone watching three guys from the football team messing with a freshman who looks like a nerdy version of Ed Sheeran. The kid was trying to get back what appears to be a container and inside it was a cricket but its being toss in between the three guys similar to how Matt and Cooper played monkey in the middle with me. The leader of the gang was someone I'm not happy to see with his light brown short straight hair shining through the light, the annoying smile when he's victorious on his square face shape and varsity jacket wearing over his muscular but lean body.

"Ah man, Justin again." Matt groaned.

Justin Knox is the school's star quarterback of the football team and apparently people at this school like him but to me and many others who have dealt with him, he's nothing more than a bully. Justin comes from a rich family and believes money can buy him anything. His parents must have bribe his way to keep Justin on the team since he flunks all of his classes. With all the money he has, Justin thinks he's a big deal; dating all the girls, better at it than Cooper though, slamming band members in the lockers, shoving nerds' heads in the toilet and everything else he's capable of doing. With all the trouble he's in, I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled.

Justin has been picking on me when I first came to Lacey as a kid since I'm the 'fresh meat.' Back then I was a bit insecure, unconfident, and a bit of a weakling and Justin used that to cause me pain, suffering and almost shattering the person I am today. I may have friends to back me up since they first warned me about him but that doesn't stop Justin from doing what he's best at. Eventually he stopped bullying me because one, I'm getting too old he says and two, since I've obtained my black belt in taekwondo and aikido, I was able to stand up for myself and Justin hasn't pick on me since but he still has reasons to give me a hard time.

"I better stop this." I said but Meghan stopped me before I even took a step.

"Lucas, he'll kill you." Hannah said.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I said rolling my eyes.

"Dude, no offense, you may be a martial arts expert but that doesn't compare to Justin's muscles." Cooper said sounding serious.

"Comparing your muscles to his Cooper, the only difference is the brains he has." I said.

"You sure you don't want us to back you up bro?" Matt asked me.

"I was Justin's favorite back then," I said. "I don't think he needs his cronies to help him."

"Lucas," I looked at Tiffany. "Just be careful."

"I will." I said.

"Lucas,"

"I'll be fine babe, don't worry." I assured to Meghan when she was worried. "Just hold my bag for me." I said and she took my bag as I walked up to Justin and his group.

"Give it back!" The freshmen boy squeaked. "That's a special cricket."

"Well that' what makes it fun." Justin laughed when he caught the container.

"Knock it off Justin." I said causing Justin to look at me as everyone around us went silent.

"Why don't you make me Stone?" Justin said turning away from me and tossed the container to his friends who laughed.

"I said knock it off, Kourtney." I said and I'm sure I heard everyone holding their breaths for the impact as Justin turned to me and this time with pure anger in his eyes when I called out his middle name.

"Say that again Stone only this time right in my face." Justin said now coming up to me.

"Look Justin, just because you're bigger than someone doesn't mean you can pick on them. I mean really, the monkey in the middle, how original." I said not backing away as I stared right into his face. Being taller than me by four inches doesn't intimidate me.

"You're right, I do this," I reacted quickly by stopping Justin's punch and held it there. Okay, I admit he's a lot stronger than I remember but I've dealt worse.

"I'm not the same kid you used to pick on Justin," I said throwing off his hand away from me. "And neither is everyone else here. Look around us Justin." I said mentioning at the crowd who is watching us anxiously.

"We're all grown up and we've changed, except you." I said. "You're just the same old bully coming from a rich family and think you're a big deal and have been like that for as long as I can remember Justin and the things you do are getting old, not us. Well look how everything turned out, you're still in high school and I thought being held back from graduating would open your eyes but I guess not."

"I still got a chance to get into the All-American team." Justin bragged.

"Pff how, by letting your parents pay your way in like they do for everything else?" I said. "They would've done something about your graduation last year but I guess that didn't work."

"You watch your mouth Stone!" Justin growled.

"How about we handled this maturely by _growing up_?" I said.

Justin was silent staring at me until he said, "Sure," Wow that actually went well. I thought.

I was wrong though just when without warning, I felt a punch in the stomach causing me to double as everyone gasped. "You can grow up while I'll just stand and laugh at your pathetic ass." He said.

I just stood up and stop just in time before Justin threw me another punch but then Justin grabbed me by the chest of my shirt and slammed me to the locker where the back of my head cry out in pain. Before I could do anything, everyone gasped loudly when Justin started punching me again first to the stomach and then to my face.

"Hey leave him alone!" Matt yelled trying to get Justin off of me.

"Let go of him!" Cooper yelled as he tried to stop Justin's friends from joining.

"Hey, hey, hey enough!" Justin lets go of me just as Allen Thomas the security hall monitor and basketball coach came in and got Justin to let go of me.

"Knox, to the office!" He said and Justin did so not before he shoved me a bit to the lockers.

"You're alright Stone?" Allen asked checking on me.

"I'm fine but I don't think my face is." I said rubbing my jaws where it feels like they've set in place upside down.

"Here baby, I already got ice from the nurse's office." Meghan said as she came up to me and gently placed the ice pack on my face. At first the ice stung with coldness but soon it was able to soothe the pain.

"Thanks Meghan." I said holding the ice pack myself.

"Nice to see you had things under control." Allen teased as I rolled my eyes. Allen may be a faculty at this school but to us he's more like a student to us since he interacts with us well. He's like a version of Kevin Hart personally and physically but on duty he's goes all serious mode like Ice Cube. He's the coolest guy I know. "Alright you take it easy now." He said giving me a shake on my shoulder. "Everyone else, go back to your lives." Allen said as some of the students who stayed started moving and he left.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"Geez guys, you make it sound like I have amnesia. I told you I'm fine." I said.

"I told you Justin would kill you." Hannah said to me.

"Technically, he was beating my ass. Did he kill me? No, so I'm okay." I said as I hugged Meghan and she laid her head on my chest. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out with Justin back there guys." I said to Matt and Cooper.

"Dude, we always got your back." Matt smiled while thumping my back.

"You didn't think we just stand around and watch Justin kick your ass by surprise now, did ya? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Hannah asked Cooper as Meghan lets go of me and stepped away from us.

"Hey, we always got each other's back through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," I said as I put down the ice placing my other hand on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air. I love our friendship chant. It has been with us since the end of eighth grade created by Tiffany. No matter what happens to us, no matter where we go, even if we won't see each other in fifty years or so, our bond will never be broken.

"I got it!" I looked to see Meghan holding her phone at us. "I wanted to record your friendship chant so that you all can look back on all the times you've done it and I'll be doing that every time you guys do it."

"That would be so cool." Tiffany said. "It'll be like one of those flashbacks on TV shows."

"Excuse me, Lucas," I looked to see it was the freshman that Justin was picking on. I saw in his hand to see he has his cricket back. "Thank you for what you did back there. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me." He said sadly and I can tell he feels bad that I paid the price for stopping Justin for him.

"Don't worry about it man," I said sincerely. "I've dealt worse with him. How's your cricket?"

"It's okay, it's in one piece." He said.

"That's good to hear. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sterling."

"Sterling, don't let Justin get to you." I said. "He's nothing more than an idiot that's all muscles but no brain and no heart."

"Thank you Lucas." Sterling smiled as the bell rang signaling us to get to class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur but apparently I was today's talk about me and Justin. Speaking of Justin, he got out of trouble _again_ and it's because he's the star player that the team can't afford to lose. Why doesn't that surprise me? Should he really be eligible since he's a super senior? The principal tried numerous times to avoid the bribe that was being offered for the school but it's hard to resist. I don't blame the principal since the school needs money. Spoiled rich ass. Like Sterling, a lot of students admired my bravery to Justin. I guess Tiffany was right when she said that they look up to me. That's good because if they look up to Justin, then this school would be filled with Justin's army. We'd be living in a nightmare. The end of the school, I drove Meghan to her house in my car.

"Um Lucas, you might need to fill out your gas." Meghan said when I pulled over on her driveway and pointed at my gas meter and I saw the needle all the way at E.

I sighed. "I actually filled up the gas yesterday after work." I said shifting the gear in park and turning off the engine. "It's the gas filter. It keeps acting like that every time I fill my tank lately until the next day or so and it'll run back to normal. I'll have to get my uncle to check on it."

"Can't the guys from the auto shop at school fix it?" Meghan asked as I got out and opened the door for Meghan to get out.

"I already checked with them and they identified about the gas filter," I said taking her hand as we walked to her front door together. "But they said that it's way beyond their level to fix."

Meghan opened the front door and we both came inside where we saw Meghan's mom coming from the kitchen.

"Why hello you two," Lynda said happily. "How was school?"

"Just the same as any other day." Meghan said.

"How are you Lucas?" Lynda asked me.

"I'm doing fine Lynda, thank you." I said.

"What happened to you?" Lynda asked pointing at the bruise on my cheek.

"Justin." I answered as Lynda sighed.

"That boy is always causing trouble." She said shaking her head. "Why are you always the one taking the hits from him?"

"I guess I'm his favorite." I shrugged.

"I made some snacks for you guys, are you hungry?" Lynda offered.

"Maybe later mom." Meghan said as I said the same thing.

"Okay well if you are hungry, it's in the kitchen. I'll be outside if you need anything." Lynda said and she went out the back to do her landscaping as Meghan and I sat down on the couch in the living room but not before she went to the freezer.

"Here," Meghan said holding out the ice pack.

"Meghan, I'm fine n-" I hissed when pain made contact with the ice.

"And you said you'll be fine taking on Justin and look how that turned out." Meghan said as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, the fact remains that I'm okay in one piece. Let's put it at that." I said holding the ice to my face as I wrapped my arm to my girl's waist and Meghan laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Meghan said. "It's just that I hate seeing you get hurt because of Justin. Don't you remember what he almost did to me?" She said lifting her head to look at me. Of course she would remember the time my sophomore year, Meghan enrolled at our school and Justin idiotically almost ran her over at the school parking lot and I did the stupidest thing ever to save her by getting her out of the way and got my elbow scraped in serious blood. It was what I did and as a person that made Meghan Valentine my girlfriend since then. Justin never even apologized to Meghan for what he did saying that she was in the way. Did he not notice the damage he did to Meghan's car or what he was even doing?

"I would never forgive him if something happened to you because of him." I said kissing the top of her head. Just then, we heard the front door opened and a man walked in carrying his briefcase.

"Hi dad," Meghan said.

"Hey Meghan," Mark said kindly and then his tone changed when he saw me. "Lucas."

"How's it going Mr. Valentine?" I asked casually. Unlike Lynda, Mark doesn't show, well… approval of me dating his daughter. I wasn't even allowed to call him by his first name. I wouldn't say that he hates me, more as in… he just doesn't like me I guess. I don't understand why.

"I see you got into another fight." Mark said mentioning the ice pack I'm holding.

"I was trying to stop Justin from picking on a freshman and he caught me off guard." I said putting the ice pack down.

"Of course you did Lucas." Mark said and left to his studies.

"Well at least he said my name more than once." I said trying to ease up the tension.

"Ugh, why does he keep behaving like this?" Meghan asked.

"Come on Meghan, I'm sure he's taking his time to like me." I said.

"But we've been dating for almost two years," Meghan said. "He should like you by now. Your family likes me. Heck, they love me. I don't get what my dad has against you. You're an ASB officer, you have 4.0 GPA, you're planning on going to UW, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm pretty sure it something to do with being a dad, I can probably understand that." I said. "Believe me, I'm trying to get him to open up to me but if he doesn't, I don't care because it's you I care about."

Meghan smiled. "That means a lot Lucas, but I still wish he would at least give you a chance."

"Hey, the only thing that matters is you and I." I said. "No matter what happens to us, I'll always love you."

"Always." Meghan said as she and I kissed. It was half an hour later when I said goodbye to Meghan and her family and drove home.

I know life isn't perfect. The world isn't perfect. Nobody is perfect, not even me. I mean sure I have a great family, awesome friends, an amazing girlfriend but even I can face challenges along the way.

I don't know what my life would be like if things turned out different. Would my life then still be perfect like now? Would I be dating a beautiful girl? Would I have friends who will always have my back? Would I still have a happy family? I try not to think about it too much since the only thing that matters is the present I'm in now. I just wanna live life for the moment and cherish what I have now.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart, what happened to your beautiful face?!" My mom cried when I came home. Here comes worried mother going all frantic on her 'baby.'

This is my life you guys.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Lucas's life so far? Please review.**


	4. Anniversary

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We get to learn more about Lucas's family in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Anniversary**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Well I don't blame how your mother reacted from seeing you Lucas." Esme said. "I would probably die seeing even the tiniest bruise on you."

"She states that I always give her a heart attack whenever I get hurt." I said. "Even just a paper cut, my mom would go all nurse on me checking for 'booboos.'" Emmett boomed with laughter at the last words I said.

"Your mother must have been a good nurse to have raised you so well." Carlisle said.

"She's the best there is." I said.

"How did your parents meet?" Nessie asked.

"My dad was six years older than her." I said. "They met a year after Renee left Charlie. One night, my dad, Charlie and some of dad's friend were on patrol and they ran into my mom and a couple of her friends who were freshmen in college where they were doing some wild stuff."

"I can imagine what they would be doing. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped his head.

" _Anyway_ , my dad met mom and from what Charlie told me when I was young, dad was speechless seeing mom for the first time and mom was blushing." I said. "Charlie who appears immune to the girls unlike my dad and his friends, told mom and her friends off with a warning and dad never got to see mom again. Not to mention, he never got a chance to say hi, or even introduce himself to her."

"Smooth move of your dad." Jacob commented while chuckling.

"Yeah dad thought he'll never get another chance with mom. Until," I chuckled at what I was gonna say next.

"Ooh come on, what happens next?" Alice squealed.

"One night, dad was on patrol by himself thinking nothing but mom." I said. "Then he got a call saying someone is causing a commotion near city hall. Dad went over there and guess who he found?"

"Your mother?" Lucina asked and I nodded my head as everyone laughed.

"What did your mother do to get into trouble with your dad?" Jasper asked.

"Well apparently, her friend gave her the idea that if mom wanted to see my dad again, she has to get into trouble, not in serious trouble, just trouble enough for my dad to come." I laughed.

"Sounds to me like it worked." Rosalie said.

"It sure did." I said. "Since then, those two fell in love and have been dating ever since. After five years of being together, dad proposed to her," I heard all the girls going "Aweeee!" as I continued. "Although dad was scared to do so."

"What made your dad so scared?" Krystal asked.

"Probably afraid to commit. OW!" Emmett cried Jasper smacked his head.

"Oh no he was willing to commit," I said in surprised to the response. "It's just that… well… he was afraid that… his marriage would end up kinda like… Charlie and Renee."

"Oh, I think I know what he meant." Bella said sadly.

"I don't understand." Nessie said in confusion.

"Nessie, the reason why Grandma Renee left Grandpa Charlie was because Forks was too depressing for her and wanted to be somewhere sunnier with him but Charlie couldn't because of his parents' health." Bella said. "Things got worse when she had me during her pregnancy. After I was born, Renee left to Phoenix with me leaving Charlie behind."

"Basically what your mother means Nessie is that Kendall was afraid that Jessica would leave him," Edward explained. "And when Jessica had him when she was pregnant, Kendall was also afraid that she'll also take Lucas with her, am I right Lucas?"

"That's correct." I said. "It took a lot from Charlie to tell my dad that he should at least try. When my dad proposed to my mom, Charlie told me how happy he saw my mom on that day, more happy than Renee was when he proposed to her. There was more to it. When my dad told my mom how he felt about her leaving him later on, she was shocked and said that she would never leave him because she loves him more than her own life and she knows better than to leave him especially since…" I trailed off what I was gonna say next.

"Since what Lucas?" Jasper asked. As if she read my mind, Tiffany answered.

"Kendall lost his family." She said and everyone was silent.

"What happened to them?" Lucina asked and I did the best I could to explain.

"It was about three weeks after my dad had graduated high school." I started. "One night, dad, my grandma Jennifer and Aunt Katie were at a subway station when suddenly… they were jumped by some muggers." Everyone gasped. "Dad tried to fight them off but he got pinned down and saw them murder his family right in front of his eyes. Angered, he suddenly broke free and started beating them almost getting killed in the end had not the police arrived. Dad wasn't given any charges since they heard from a witness stating that it was provoked but he was really devastated for his loss."

Everyone was silent until Carlisle said, "And his father?"

"He died from a blood disease when dad was six." I said. "My Aunt Katie was only thirteen when she died."

"Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry." Esme said coming over to give me a hug.

"Man Lucas, you and your father both had it rough." Jasper said.

"Yeah, losing your families, it must really run in the family." Emmett said not even caring that he got another smack in the head.

"Um, why don't you tell us more about your parents?" Jasper said trying move aside the sadness in the room as Esme lets go of me and went back to sit with Carlisle.

"Well, I could tell you about my parents' twentieth anniversary. My sister and I made it something special for them to remember." I said giving a small smile.

"Ooh, tell us!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright, here's how it went…" I started.

* * *

 **October 3** **rd** **2014**

The minute I heard my alarm go on, my hand quickly slammed it off and I got out of bed. I looked at the clock and it reads five twenty-five. My parents don't get up until six which gives me enough time to get everything ready.

Still in my pajamas, I quietly exit my room and tiptoed past my parents' room until I reached Lilly's room. When I approached her bed, I gently shook her and she stirred until she was looking at me with her eyes closed.

"Lilly, come on wake up." I whispered and Lilly groaned turning away from me as I chuckled. Well I don't blame her since its too early.

"Come on Lilly," I whispered. "Don't you remember what day it is?" That got Lilly's attention when she gasped and bolted sitting up.

"Mommy and daddy's special day!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Shh," I said as I double checked and was glad to hear that they're still asleep. "I told you we have to be quiet."

"Oops." Lilly said quietly stifling a giggle.

"Come on," I whispered as Lilly got out of bed. "Let's get everything setup."

"Okay." Lilly said as she and I quietly went downstairs to the kitchen where we quickly ate ourselves breakfast. I started making breakfast for our parents as Lilly went upstairs to her room to make something for them while also warning me if they're waking up. By five fifty-five, breakfast was ready and the tray filled with a plate full of waffles with a bottle of syrup, omelet, yogurt with fresh fruit of blueberries and strawberries, orange juice and a single rose held in a vase was set. I carefully and slowly carried the tray upstairs where I ran into Lilly who placed a homemade card on the tray and soon we arrived at our parents' room. I look at my watch to see that there's one minute left. Might as well wake them up now. I nodded my head to Lilly and she opened the door slowly and there we saw our parents sleeping on the bed where dad has his arms around mom happily.

"Do your thing baby sis." I whispered and just as she did on my birthday, with her energetic personality, Lilly turned on the lights and ran up to the bed where she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wake up mommy, wake up daddy!" Lilly giggled.

"Huh, what, where's the fire?" Dad asked stupidly as he bolted up as I chuckled.

"What's going on?" Mom asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Breakfast for the two greatest parents on this special day." I announced as I walked up the bed and set the tray down to them once Lilly moved out of the way. Realization soon hit mom and dad's faces when they smiled.

"Our twentieth anniversary." Dad said.

"Oh my goodness you two shouldn't have." Mom said and I can see that she's about to cry but she's trying her best to hold it in.

"Well we did, so suck it up and enjoy your guys' breakfast." I smiled.

"Here, this is for you guys." Lilly smiled as she grabbed her homemade card and handed it to mom who opened it and now the tears were out. She passed it to my dad and I took a peek to see a drawing of mom and dad holding hands surrounded by a heart.

"Sweetie, it's beautiful. Thank you." Mom cried hugging Lilly.

"Yes," Dad said giving my shoulder a firm squeeze. "Thank you both."

"Okay you two lovebirds, you better eat your breakfast before they get cold." I said. "Just because it's your anniversary doesn't mean you're not going to work." My parents chuckled as I added, "Don't worry, when you get home, part two of your anniversary celebration will begin."

"Aren't you gonna tell us what it is?" Dad asked as mom looked at me like she is begging to know.

"Sorry but I'll tell you this," I said. "Dad, you wear that dark blue dress shirt with that silicon silver neck tie and black slacks and mom, you wear that black strapless dress that dad always drools over." I laughed as dad punched me in the shoulder when he turned red. Mom giggled as she kissed dad and Lilly and I left them alone to enjoy their breakfast.

The day passed as mom and dad went to work while Lilly and I went to school. Once school was over, I quickly went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for dinner and after that, I picked up Lilly from school. We got home at ten after three which means we have until five to get everything ready before mom and dad get home hopefully they don't get off early. Lilly and I spent the last hour and a half going over the routine and by five, I was almost done cooking dinner when I heard both the garage doors opening.

"Lilly, keep an eye on the stove but don't touch it." I warned her as she stayed rooted watching the stove like a hawk as I bolted out of the kitchen and into the garage where I saw my parents getting out of their cars.

"Hey Lucas." Mom said.

"So now are you gonna tell us what part two of our anniversary is?" Dad asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I said and pulled out two blindfolds from my pocket. "Here, put this on." I said handing one for them.

"Why?" Dad asked taking one.

"Because I don't want you two to walk by and see part two before you get ready." I said as I took my mom's bag and both of my parent's lunch bags. Once the blindfolds are perfectly secured to prevent them peeking, I took my mom's hand as she grabbed my dad's and we walked out of the garage, passed the kitchens, upstairs through the hallway and leading to their bedroom.

"Now you two take a shower and wear the outfits I told you to wear." I instructed them who are wearing their work uniforms. "When you're ready, Lilly will be out here waiting for you. And don't even think about peeking, especially you dad."

With that, I closed the door and went to the kitchen to finish cooking until it was done. While Lilly was upstairs being on guard for dad, I set the dining table with two plates, two glasses, forks and knives wrapped in a napkin, another vase that held a rose and two candles lit. I quickly put a trail of rose pedals leading from the table to the bottom of the stairs.

Once everything was setup and my parents still getting ready, I quickly went to my room and changed into my light blue fancy shirt with my dark red neck tie and black slacks. I got out of my room and saw Lilly standing by my parent's room wearing a cute little red dress.

"Mommy and daddy are almost ready," Lilly said then turned in confusion. "I heard quiet for some reason after mommy got out of the bathroom." I can imagine why. I thought as I tried to hold my laughter.

"Let me get into place and everything will be ready." I told her and I went downstairs to the kitchen to make sure dinner is still good and it's still steamy fresh.

"Big brother, they're ready." Lilly called from upstairs and I dimmed down the lights before I arrived at the stairs.

"Bring them in." I said. A few seconds later, Lilly came down the stairs and right behind them are dad, looking handsome in that dark blue dress shirt with the silicon tie and perfect black slacks and mom, looking beautiful in that black strapless dress making her younger than thirty.

"Okay you two, what is this part two here? This suspense is killing me." Dad said.

"And what's all this?" Mom asked mentioning the rose pedals on the floor.

"Follow the rose pedals and part two will be waiting for you." I smiled. My parents did as they were told as they followed the path with me and Lilly behind them.

"Oh my goodness." Mom gasped when she and dad reached their destination and saw the setup on the dining table.

"Dinner for two." I said and Lilly led mom and dad to the table where they sat down and I appeared with a pot full of Alfredo pasta.

"Whoa Lucas, since when do you cook?" Dad asked in surprised as he and mom took a whiff at the smell that's being wafted.

"You know I help mom in the kitchen sometimes. I just pick up a few tips." I said. "Enjoy your meal." And so they did for the next half hour eating the pasta and drinking the wine I placed for them as Lilly and I watched them while eating our own dinner and I made for us. Once the pasta was finished and the table has been cleaned up and dishes have been washed by me and Lilly, we soon led our parents to the living room and told them to sit down on the couch.

"I'm guessing this is part three of our anniversary." Dad said as mom sat next to him.

"Yep." Lilly said happily as I turned on the flat screen TV and soon place a CD into the Phillip DVD player. Soon as the lights were off, the DVD started playing as images of mom and dad were shown and the song of Ariana Grande's Tattoo Heart was played.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart, how did you do all of this?" Mom asked as the tears came out of her eyes and dad looked speechless.

"I got a new software that allows me to make a little movie and what better way to use it than on your guys' anniversary with all the pictures I've found around the house." I explained how weeks of putting all of this together was a lot of work.

"Lucas, this is amazing. Thank you. I can see why computer science is your choice." Dad said as he too shed a tear. It was during my sophomore year in high school that I decided to study computer science. Another thing apart from swimming that makes me a nerd.

"This brings me back to those times." Mom said taking dad's hand.

"Every moment with you then and every moment with you now has always been a good time." Dad said as mom placed her lips on his. The movie played for an hour until the last image shows mom and dad on their wedding day and a caption was shown reading,

 _Kendall James Stone_

 _Jessica Rachel Starr Stone_

 _October 3_ _rd_ _1994_

 _Happy Anniversary_

"That was beautiful." Mom cried as the movie ended and the lights turned on.

"There's more." Lilly said standing up.

"Okay how many more parts are there?" Dad asked as he and mom got up.

"Just one more." I smiled as I got up. "Follow me."

Lilly and I led our parents down the hallways where we soon entered the piano room where the window doors leads to the backyard. I took my parents hands in mine and led them where moonlight shines through the windows.

"What better way to celebrate your guys' anniversary than with a dance?" I said as I gave them each other's hands and I sat down on the piano. I looked at Lilly who is holding out a video camera pointing at mom and dad and that was my signal as my fingers started playing pressing the keys softly and my voice started singing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

As I sang while playing, dad took his chance and slow dance with mom. I turned my head to see mom silently crying as she lays her head on my dad's chest with one hand holding his and the other on his shoulder as my dad who's resting his chin on the top of mom's head, held her hand with his while the other one placed on her waist both dancing to the sound of keys making the beautiful music that I'm still playing as Lilly was beaming while she was recording everything.

"Happy Anniversary Jessica." Dad said to mom softly.

"Happy Anniversary Kendall." Mom said softly to dad as well.

"I've got something for you." Dad said as he lifted his head off of mom when she looked up at him.

"Y-Y-You do?" Mom asked and dad nodded as he pulled out of his pocket, that made my eyes bulging out it sockets by now, what appears to be a Finesque Sterling Silver Round Diamond Solitaire Necklace.

"Oh my goodness Kendall, you shouldn't have." Mom gasped as more tears came out of her.

"Well I did." Dad smiled as he placed the necklace around mom's neck.

"Kendall, I feel bad. I didn't know what to get you." Mom said.

"You already have." Dad said.

Mom looked at dad in confusion. "What do you mean?" Dad soon answered her question when he motioned Lilly to come over to him and all three of them came up to me as I stopped playing.

"You gave me two amazing beautiful children." Dad said as Lilly sat next to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You have made me the happiest man in the world to be blessed with our son and daughter and I couldn't thank you enough. I love you."

"I love you." Mom said and soon they lips met for only a few seconds until they turned to us.

"And we love you two more than anything." Mom said hugging me and Lilly while giving us a kiss. "You two are the best thing that has ever happened to us."

"We love you too mommy and daddy." Lilly said as she hugged her parents.

"Yeah," I said hugging them as well. "Lily and I couldn't have asked for better parents." I said as we stayed like this for the rest of the night being in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So we learned more about Lucas's past. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

 **Songs played:**

 **All Of Me – John Legend**


	5. Homecoming

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Homecoming**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone was watching the video of my mom and dad dancing as I played the piano on the TV screen. All the girls were crying from the special moment of two people who are so in love with each other as the guys were amazed to see something this special.

"I had no idea you can sing Lucas." Krystal said when the video ended.

"Apparently there are a lot of things he hasn't told us about." Jacob said.

"Well you never ask me." I shrugged.

"Okay so now that we know about your family, how about you continue your story of your guys' senior year?" Emmett said.

"Tell them about the Homecoming." Tiffany said to me excitedly.

"Oh man, that one was so awesome back then." I said.

"I wanna hear it." Nessie said excitedly.

"Me too!" Lucina joined.

"Alright, so you know how special Homecoming is right?" I said. "Well as you know about Timberline, we're all about the spirit and we decided for the Homecoming we have spirit week and I'll tell ya that the events the senior class officers came up with were crazy."

* * *

 **October 13** **th** **2014**

This is the week everyone in school has been talking about; Homecoming. A lot of things are gonna happen and that includes the pep assembly, spirit week, homecoming court, the final football game against our rival school Thurston High School and most importantly, the Homecoming dance.

A lot of girls have been gossiping about which guy they hope is gonna ask them to the dance while guys are planning creative ways on asking the girls. I know Meghan and I are together but that doesn't mean she'll go with me. I still have to ask her and the way I hear many guys have plans with her not that she'll say yes to those idiots who think they can take someone's girlfriend to the dance, I have to ask her very soon and I have a creative way to do so.

On Monday, today's spirit week is Pajama Day. It's a shame that we don't get to wake up late or sleep in class since we all dressed up getting comfortable and ready for bed but one advantage about the morning to the students, from what my friends told me, are the morning announcements I do every day. They say I make them more exciting than the last ASB Officers that have done it before and I have to say I feel flattered.

"Okay, one more," Meghan said as she and I pose together for our picture being taken.

"And three, two, one," There was a sound of a click. "There!" Tiffany said handing back Meghan's phone to her.

"Awe Lucas, look at us. We look so adorable!" Meghan said showing the picture of me wearing my Perry Ellis Flannel Plaids blue, gray and white pajama pants and black and red hooded sweater with grey crocs and her wearing a cute blue hooded onesie where on the front there was a black bold word that reads Geek and white fluffy slippers. She was holding her pillow as I had us wrapped in my Seahawks blanket.

"We sure do." I smiled. We are in Leadership where we are right now planning on the Homecoming pep assembly. With everything planned out for the event and half an hour left, we mostly hang around in the classroom where we use the time to take pictures in groups and such.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are in your pjs?" I said causing Meghan to turn pink.

"Lucas stop, you're making me blush." Meghan said turning away from me.

"Hey, if I wanted to make you blush I would've called you –"

"Don't!" Meghan cut me off looking at me. "Don't you dare say it!"

"Okay, okay." I said holding my hands up in surrender. Meghan let out a sigh of relief. "Meggy bear." I said quickly causing Meghan to blush as red as a fire hydrant and slapped my chest as I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas you drive me crazy!" Meghan said.

"You know you love me." I said wrapping my arm around her and kiss her cheek.

"I do Lucas." Meghan smiled.

"Hey Meghan," Meghan and I turned to see a girl with long black hair with light brown highlights, Haley Chen who is Meghan's best friend and our senior class Vice President. Meghan's our class President.

"What is it Haley?" Meghan asked as the guy with short spiky light brown blonde hair who is Haley's boyfriend Trevin Slater, senior class Treasurer came over and handed Meghan a purple bag with green and gold balloons.

"Congratulations Meghan, you're on the Homecoming Court!" He said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh really?" Meghan gasped taking the bag.

"Yes, congratulations girl!" Haley squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you. Um, am I the only one?" Meghan asked when Haley let go and gave me a quick look.

Haley looked at Meghan weirdly. "Uh no, don't be silly. There are other people on the court. We already got some of the juniors in this class but the rest we have to go to their classroom."

"Oh." Meghan said and I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice but both Haley and Trevin didn't noticed.

"We gotta go. Come on Trevin." Haley said excitedly as she grabbed the rest of the bags to give to the rest of the students on the court.

"Ok-whoa!" Trevin was soon being dragged by Haley as they both left the room.

"Meghan, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Meghan said looking down.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked in surprise.

"You didn't get to be on the court this year." Meghan said looking up at me. I never made Homecoming court at this school and normally there's the saying of three strikes and you're out but in my case it's four for me. Cooper and Hannah made the court their freshmen year and other people were chosen by the class every year and there's a one in a million chance that I would get pick for this honor and this year proves it but honestly it doesn't matter to me.

"It's fine." I said sincerely.

"But I want us to be on the court together." Meghan said. I was touched to hear her dreaming us together where we walk together across the gymnasium at the pep assembly, riding together on vehicles during the football game where we anxiously await to hear which of the lucky seniors will be crowned king and queen of Homecoming.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said kissing the top of her head. "This is your moment so enjoy it. Please, for me?" I said.

"I guess." Meghan said still unconvinced.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up." I said.

"What's that?" Meghan asked.

"Meet me at your house when you're done with cheer practice." I said and that there made my girlfriend smile.

"Okay." She said hugging me.

"Oh one more thing," I said and she looked up at me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Lukey-pookie." Meghan said.

"Shh," I looked around to see my friends snickering. "Not in school Meghan." I said and Meghan giggled.

School ended not before they announce who made Homecoming court. It made me happy to hear Meghan's name over the intercom although Meghan tried her best to smile when everyone cheered for her. After I kissed her goodbye, I met up with Matt and Cooper who like me are wearing pajama pants and hooded sweaters at the parking lot.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We got what you asked us to buy." Cooper said holding out a box of color thick chalk.

"You got what you needed on your end?" Matt asked as I handed Cooper the money I owe him.

"I already told Lynda and… Mark and they're okay with the idea." I said.

Soon we got into our cars and left the parking lot and soon arrived at Meghan's house. There were no cars in the driveway which means both Mark and Lynda are at work. Matt and Cooper parked their vehicles at the corner of the curb away from Meghan's house as I parked at the curb near hers. I looked at my watch that reads two twenty. Cheer practice doesn't end until four which gives me and the guys enough time to set everything up.

We spent the next hour and a half where I use the chalk to write out big words on the driveway while Matt and Cooper made a big arrow on the road leading to her house. I had to smack Cooper in the head when he thought it was funny to draw out a penis. Good thing it wasn't too big and we colored over it to form of an arrow quickly before anyone notices. By the time we got it done and quickly changed out of our pajamas and into our regular clothes in our cars, I looked at my watch again that there was one minute left.

"Quick guys, she could be on her way now." I said to them as Matt grabbed his Memorex 720p HD Mini Camcorder and Cooper grabbed his Biodish Parabolic Microphone w/Scope and they both quickly hid behind the bushes near the front window. I dashed to my car and grabbed the bouquet of red roses and soon joined the guys as Matt and Cooper held out their devices up to record the action. Right on cue from the camcorder motion detector, I saw through the bushes was Meghan's black Nissan Sylphy pulling over her until she parked behind my car.

"Bro, she's really surprised." Matt whispered as Meghan got out of her car and just as Matt said, she's completely shocked as she came up to the driveway looking what was written on the ground. That was my cue as I silently came out of the bushes as Meghan read the message.

 _Meghan_

 _H_

 _O_

 _M_

 _E_

 _C_

 _O_

 _M_

 _I_

 _N_

 _G_

 _?_

 _Lucas_

Meghan's name was written in a pink heart as mine was in blue. Meghan looked up where I saw tears in her eyes, happiness just so you know, as she saw me smiling with the bouquet of roses in my hand and arms outstretched which she ran into as I hugged her.

"So I take that as a yes?" I said when she let go and I handed her the bouquet.

"How can I say no to all of this, especially from you?" Meghan said accepting the bouquet and wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you would do all of this."

"Hey, you and I may not be on the Homecoming court together but as long as I have you as my date to the dance, nothing else matters." I said and by surprise, Meghan flung her arms around my neck and kiss me full on the lips as I hear Matt and Cooper coming up to us recording everything.

* * *

Everyone in school now knows that Meghan is going to the dance with me after Matt posted the video online much to all of the guys' disappointment.

Grow up boys. She's my girlfriend and you know it. They should be able take the hint on Tuesday's Spot Light Day where you wear the color depending on your relationship status; green if you're single, yellow if it's complicated and red if you're dating. Meghan and I were bleeding red wearing red clothing; red shorts, red shirts, red socks you name it.

As I said before, the guys should take the hint about Meghan being my girlfriend. Well they don't give a crap. One time during passing period, I was about to meet Meghan at her locker when I saw one senior guy in a red shirt came behind her by surprise and took a selfie picture of them together. No doubt he was gonna post it saying that they're together had not Matt and Cooper came in before I did and held him against the lockers until I walked up to him.

"I dare you to try to tell your friends that Meghan's your girlfriend," I growled to him when I grabbed his collar pulling him until we were face to face. "You've made a big mistake taking a picture without her permission." I yanked the phone out of his hands, slammed it the ground and stomped on it causing it to break into pieces. "You better wear something that's not red and tell your friends to get it through their thick heads that Meghan's _my_ girlfriend and to just grow up! Got it?"He nodded his head vigorously and Matt and Cooper let go of him allowing him to run away in fear.

Why do guys have to be such idiots? Assholes are more of a better term. Why can't they respect women like I do to Meghan and the other girls I've known? Why can't they see that when a girl is in a relationship they should accept that and just be friends with them? I'm telling you they think that my relationship with Meghan would only last a day and they would ask her out right in front of me. They don't think of me as competition, they just think I'm some sort of hideous blob that is unlikely to date a girl like Meghan. What is wrong with them? The answer to that, I don't know. Its life and I guess it's gonna be like that for eternity.

The boys aren't the only ones who are disappointed about me and Meghan. From what I hear from my friends, the girls too, mostly Sam from Tiffany, were sad that Meghan's going with me which I find that surprising. Since when did I become a heartthrob of this school? I'm okay looking and all compare to Matt's devilishly handsomeness, short black hair and light brown skin at 6'3 ft and Cooper's ripped muscles and abs, buzz cut and tan standing at 6'5 ft against my light skin and messy spiky brown hair where I am the shortest of the three at six ft. Maybe that's why I almost get beaten up by most of the guys for talking to their girlfriends. Unlike the guys who want Meghan, the girls didn't do anything to show that I'm into them although I got a feeling that like Sam they won't give up on me. Like I said, I don't understand how.

On Wednesday was Wacky Day and you can pretty much understand what we do; dress up as silly as you can. I was outside the school parking at my car wearing gold spandex pants, a green wacky tutu, a light pink shirt, my crazy green wig, football shoulder pads spray painted green and gold and those big nerd glasses where I was waiting for Meghan. She said that she'll meet me here because she has to take care of something. It was a quarter after seven in the morning until I heard Meghan's voice.

"Oh Lucas," I turned around to have my eyes widened when I saw Meghan wearing a green and black stripe long sleeve shirt, high random socks, suspenders and her hair in cute little pigtails. Even dress as silly she looks cute. "My, don't you look cute." She smiled.

"I could say the same about you." I said smiling as well as I walked up to her and noticed something. "Are those my shorts?" I asked pointing at the familiar black basketball shorts.

"Yep," Meghan smirked. "I went to your house after you left and your mom let me in so I could try out some of your clothes. Is that okay?" She asked playing innocent. Aw man why am I so turned on from this? Snap out of it Lucas!

Keeping my cool, I said, "I don't mind one bit, and to be honest," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "You look hot wearing my clothes." Meghan giggled as she kissed my lips.

"Why do I have to see this every time we come to Lucas's car?" I heard Cooper complain as I looked to see he too is dress all wacky along with Matt, Tiffany and Hannah.

"Dude, quick being such a douche bag and let Lucas be happy with his girl." Matt said causing Cooper to punch him in the shoulders thus causing those two to engage in their childish fights. They always do this since fourth grade and I'll tell you that it's getting old. I sighed as I let go of Meghan and walked up to those two. Once I reached them, I quickly found the pressure points below Matt's elbow and behind Cooper's ear and pinched them causing those two to instantly stop fighting while crying out the pain I gave them.

"How many times have I told you two idiots about hitting each other," I said to them in annoyance. "That's my job." Without warning, I got dragged into their little fight although we did have a few laughs in the end. Once we were done goofing around in the parking lot, we all went inside to see many students all dress in many ways to show their wacky side. All except for a group who kept calling out those who are.

"Loser!" Justin called out to one male student wearing a dress and then turned to one girl. "Should've known she was a nerd, a hot one to be exact." He said receiving high fives from his teammates who laughed with him.

"It's called spirit Justin. You should know considering the fact you're on the football team that makes Homecoming a difference." I said when my friends and I walked passed them.

"Well, look here, it's the dork patrol." Justin laughed as we kept on walking. I don't think this guy will ever grow up. I don't think he'll be able to graduate until he's thirty. Well that's his problem and not ours except maybe the students who will deal with him in the future.

Thursday was Hero day where we get to dress up as our favorite characters from the comics, books and movies etc. Meghan and I decided to dress up as, drum roll please, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. We were able to find black school robes and Meghan was able to find a red wig to match Ginny's hair as it took awhile to get my spiky hair to match Harry's. Once I got the glasses, the scar and our wands, the minute we walked in, everyone went crazy for us especially the fans of the series. If this was a costume contest we would win this in the bag.

"No dad, wrap it across my back then to the right. No, my right!" I instructed as dad went back and redid what I told him to do.

"Okay now what?" Dad asked after he wrapped the blue sheet from my back and held it to my front.

"Let me do this," I said as I took the end of the sheet and put it under my arm and across my chest. "Then I toss the long end of sheet, from under my right arm, across my chest and over my left shoulder where the other end of the toga is draped and there." I said as I held the end of the sheet to its place. "Now I need you to pin it in a couple of places and then once I get the height adjusted it should be good to go." And dad did so.

"Alright just one more," Dad said as he placed in one more clothes pin.

"OW!" I cried when I felt a stab below my knee. "Hey!" I said when I realized my dad didn't really need an extra pin as he did that on purpose.

"Sorry, just thought it would be funny." Dad laughed.

"Yeah keep laughing old man and soon I'll be bleed to death." I said when dad got up.

"What's this I hear about blood and death?" Mom asked looking worried when she came into my room.

"It was just a joke because of dad, mom. You don't have to get all paranoid." I said as mom gave dad who was chuckling, the 'What the hell' look.

"Wow big brother, you look amazing!" Lilly said when she came in and saw me.

"Thanks baby sis." I said.

"I am not a baby!" Lilly pouted which is cute that it makes me chuckle.

"Come on, you can't be mad me are you?" I asked giving her the sad eyes and her poutiness instantly turned into a smile.

"Nope, I love you Lucas!" Lilly said running up to me for a hug.

"Love you too Lilly." I said.

"Oh my gosh Kendall, get the camera!" Mom said as dad quickly left the room.

"Mom, really?" I asked as dad came back with the small digital silver camera.

"This is just too cute to not have a picture taken." Mom said as she took the camera and readied herself. Why everything I do is always cute to mom? I guess no matter how old I get, mom will always think of me as her little boy. "Now come on you two, get together."

We did so as I picked up Lilly and held her with one arm as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Once mom was done taking what must have been fifty pictures, I said goodbye and drove my way to school.

Friday, the day before the dance, was a special day of Homecoming; Spirit Day. We all get to dress up in our school color anyway we want, within dress code, depending on the class you're in. Freshmen wear white, sophomores green and juniors in gold. The seniors however get the special one, one we've been waiting for since we came here as freshmen; togas! You can guess that this occasion is a symbol of freedom, getting ready let loose on this day as your last year of high school is about to come to an end.

I arrived at the parking lot and got out of the car and like the usual I waited for everyone to show up. I heard the voice of my girlfriend calling my name and I was just about to say hi when I just turned around and saw something that made my eyes bulged out of its socket and my jaws dropped.

There was Meghan wearing a purple toga tunic style where her flawless skin was showing on her legs and arms. Man, did I mention that she looks hot in that outfit.

Meghan coughed and I realized I've been ogling at her like some pervert causing me to turn red. Shit, nice going Lucas. You look like an idiot.

Megan giggled and said, "I must be dreaming because I'm staring at a God. You look so studly." She purred walking up to me and rubbed my arms which gave me goose bumps.

"Geez Lucas, you're just gonna stand there and drool over her?" I turned to see Matt smirking at me making my cheeks feels like it's getting hot as he and the rest of my friends and Sam showed up. Like Meghan, Tiffany and Hannah were wearing their togas in tunic style with Tiffany wearing gold and Hannah wearing hot pink. Cooper and Matt, I let out a laugh when I saw them both wearing their togas made of Powerpuff Girls bed sheets. Sam, who was blushing hard when she saw me, was wearing a white shirt, white bead necklace and white paint marks on her face for the freshmen class.

"Uh, I, uh," I said as everyone laughed. "Come on." I said as we all entered the school building.

"As I was trying to say," I whispered to Meghan when we got inside. "You look beautiful." Meghan smiled as she kissed me on the cheek.

Throughout the school day, every student was bleeding with school spirit minus Justin and the gang. Even the teachers were all dressed up. My English and most favorite teacher who is my other next door neighbor Ms. Warner brought out her spirit by wearing gold leggings dark green shirt on her slender yet rounded body, green face paint markings on her rounded face and a headband of green stars antenna sticking out of her dark black curly hair.

I've known Ms. Warner when she first came to Timberline my sophomore year as a student teacher. She and I get along very well since then and when she got her teaching license and started working here, I always come to her classrooms in the morning just to hang out or help her in case she needs it. Ms. Warner is one of the nicest teachers I know who is so kind and loving. She would make a great mother one day if she ever has kids since she treats us all like her own. Right now, she's dating this guy she met during the summer Spencer Belisle. I met him once and he's pretty cool.

Anyways, guys wouldn't stop gawking over Meghan when she and I walk together to class that I had to pull her close to me. I know, call me possessive but hey, these perverts needed a reminder. Meghan was smiling at me through it all. Either it's because of my possessive behavior that she likes it or it's because of how angry I get at the boys. Either way, she seems to enjoy it as she gave me a kiss which proves to show that she'll always be loyal to me as I will be to her.

All five periods has passed and now it's Leadership where we are once again setting up the gymnasium for the pep assembly. The students who are on the homecoming court arrive during sixth period to get dressed and ready. I just changed out of my toga into a white t-shirt and black shorts, the same as Matt and Cooper and just as we got out of the bathroom, I saw Meghan in a deep blue Ruched & Beaded Chiffon dress standing out the halls with the other students.

"Hey baby," Meghan smiled when she saw me. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well this is only for the assembly and the game." Meghan said. "My actual dress will be worn at the dance." Wait there's two of them? Two points for me!

"I'm sure you'll look great in that too." I said smiling.

"Lucas," Haley said coming up to us wearing a green toga. "I know you love her but we need to get all the court members ready before everyone gets here for the assembly.

"Right, good luck out there babe." I said.

"Thank you." Meghan said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Lucas," I looked to see it was Kyle Johnson, Meghan's walking partner, who spoke wearing a black dress shirt with a bright green neck tie. "I'll make sure none of the boys try to make a move on your girl."

"Thanks man." I smiled as he and I pound fists. Kyle is the captain of the football team and unlike Justin, he's more mature and kinder to other students and unlike most boys, he doesn't go head over heels for Meghan which is one of the reasons why I like the guy.

"Alright come on people, we have to hurry." Haley said as all members of the homecoming court followed Haley to the gym.

The bell rang and soon everyone was filling up the gym as they sat in the bleachers with their respected class. I saw the guest seats area for the court members' family are set in the front row between the juniors and seniors. I can see Meghan's parents among them and they look happy to see their daughter to be on the court. Anything that doesn't involve me with his daughter makes Mark smile. I am somewhat offended.

Soon as the gym was settled, the assembly began with the pledge of allegiance, the school fight song led by the cheerleaders, the announcements of the freshmen class officers, the winners of the spirit competition which goes to the seniors, thank you very much, and then we did something fun for some of the football players.

Justin was not involved obviously nor was he even at the assembly to see them get sat down and were told before they got blindfolded that they were to be kissed by the cheerleaders only unbeknownst to them that instead that they will be kissed by their mothers. It was one to talk about alright.

Soon it was time to introduce the members of the Homecoming court. Pair by pair for each class, a boy and girl walk across the gym as everyone cheered for them as they reached the stage while Haley and Trevin read out their questions that they filled out earlier. When the seniors were up next and we heard Kyle and Meghan's name, the school went wild for them as they walk across the field. The boys kept their cheer to an appropriate level as I saw Mark record everything on video and Lynda snapping photos. Once all the members have been introduced and an announcement been made to say the king and queen will be announced at the football game tonight, the music starts and Matt, Cooper and I walk up to the gym.

For this assembly, the guys and I decided to do a little dance that we've seen others do for their assembly and I'll tell you that the routine we came up with was crazy. The guys and I walked around the field as everyone cheered. Once we made the center of the gym and me on Cooper's left and Matt on his right, the dance began.

 **(A/N: Here's the link to the dance video. watch?v=Arl7s7cLBuQ &list=FLINp9hBePpky1PColZMqN4A)**

Everyone went crazy on our dance moves and soon we were joined by the cheer squad causing everyone to go wild. Near the end of the dance, Matt and I grabbed Cooper and made him do a back flip thus ending the dance as everyone applauded. Nailed it.

* * *

"You sure know how to bust a move." Dad said.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"The school GNG News recorded it and posted it on YouTube." Dad explained. "It already has hundreds of views."

"Wow." I said. My family and I driving to the final home football game of the season where not only we are here to take down the unstoppable team of Thurston High but to also hear who will be crowning King and Queen.

"You were great out there big brother." Lilly said. "I wanna be a cheerleader like Tiffany, Hannah and Meghan so I can dance like you guys did." As long as no boys get near her. I thought. Dad must have read my mind when he looked at the rear mirror and gave me that look.

We arrived at home field and my family got seated as I joined my friends and other students who are decked in white for the white out event and pink in support of the Breast Cancer Awareness month. It was only a quarter until seven when it was time to announce senior night for our school. We all saw the senior football players lined up each carrying a rose and wearing green and gold lei. With each name being announced, the seniors run across the field accompanied by their families as our school cheered for them. Once the football players were done, it was the cheerleaders next. There weren't many of them like the football players, just one girl Cassie Davis with her mom and her one month old son and my two friends and girlfriend. I saw Hannah walking up the field with her parents Dennis and Kari Beltran along with her brothers David who is a junior and Dallas a freshmen, soon Tiffany with Gwen, Hayden and Sam and finally Meghan with Mark and Lynda and with that ends senior night.

At exactly seven, the game started and the match was intense. We were getting creamed by Thurston right now at twenty one to seven. We would have caught up by at least a field goal and a touchdown had not Justin got in a fight during the second quarter with one of the Thurston's players and was removed for the remainder of the game. As much as I hate him, I hate losing the game if we don't have him.

The whistle blew and it was now halftime which means it's time for our Homecoming court. Matt, Cooper and I excused ourselves from the audience and went to the field where we met up with Ms. Barr, Haley, Trevin, a girl with long black hair in a pony tail Bri Evans the senior class secretary and a guy with black curly hair Ryan Tyrone senior class Public Relations.

"Is everything ready?" I asked seeing the small box in Ms. Barr's hands.

"All the members are all settled in their vehicles and ready." Haley said.

"And the crowns are here and I want you to crown the queen and Haley to crown the king." Ms. Barr said to me.

"Should we know who it is?" I asked and Ms. Barr leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Alright everyone, let's do this." Ms. Barr said when she was done.

Soon cars arrived on the field and everyone cheered for the arrival of our Homecoming members. One by one each pair got out of the car and walked up to the stands. During the seniors' arrival, I saw a red car appeared and Kyle came out first and took Meghan's hand as they walked together to the stands while everyone cheered for them. Once everyone has appeared, Ms. Barr took the mic.

"And now we find out who will be king and queen of Homecoming." Ms. Barr said and Haley and I took our cue and came up to the stands. Haley went behind the guys as I playfully walked back and forth in front of the girls until I stopped to face the one girl who deserves to be queen more than any girl in the world as I placed the tiara on her head and the guy behind her was shocked too when the crown was placed on his head.

"Your Homecoming king and queen are Kyle Johnson and Meghan Valentine!" Ms. Barr announced as the school erupted in cheers. I saw tears coming out of my girlfriend's eyes as I handed her a bouquet of roses that was passed to me. During the halftime, everyone was congratulating Meghan and Kyle and soon I was the last to give my congrats.

"Hey congrats Kyle." I said.

"Thanks Lucas." Kyle said as he and shook hands and gave each other a hug and soon I was facing _my_ queen.

"And congratulations to my queen." I smiled giving her a hug and kiss.

"Why thank you, my loyal servant." Meghan teased.

"You sure seemed happy." I said.

"I just can't believe I made queen." Meghan said and I saw a tear coming out of her eye.

"Hey come on, don't cry." I said wiping the tear away. "Queens do not cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just, this is so huge." Meghan said.

"And it's also an honor." I said giving her another kiss.

"I should be honored that I get to go to the dance with the most handsome prince of this school." Meghan said causing me to turn red.

"Uh ahem, and we'll have a great time together, believe it." I said.

"I'll take your word for it." Meghan said. "I have to go. I need to change back into my uniform."

"Alright you do that." I said and she walked away. "Oh, Meghan," She turned around. "Go Blazers!"

And a go Blazers indeed. Thurston may have scored another touchdown but we we're catching up to them by three. By fourth quarter, Thurston was losing it as their defense team was sucking it. It wasn't until by the last second, Kyle took the ball and made it to the other side and scored a touchdown giving our school thirty five to twenty eight as our school went wild for this victory for the night.

* * *

"God damn this stupid tie!" I said as I was struggling to get this sad excuse of clothing on. I turned around when I heard my dad chuckling in amusement at my door. Sure, he thinks this is funny.

"Here, let me help you with that." Dad said coming over to get my purple neck tie on. "This is by far the second funniest thing I've seen when a guy struggles to get his tie on."

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Carlos of course." Dad said mentioning Carlos Lopez, one of dad's friends from the Police department. "He literally wrestled the tie to the ground." Dad and I burst out laughing at Carlos's craziness. "And there we go."

I took a look in the mirror to see my tie straightened out as I wore a white dress shirt with a purple vest and black slacks. Phew. Not bad. I thought.

"Oh my gosh Lucas," I turned to see mom, no surprises of this, crying at my door. "You look so handsome." She cried as went over to hug me.

"Thanks mom but can you let go now," I said patting her back. "You're gonna stain my shirt."

"Oh right sorry." Mom said letting go and wiping her eyes.

"Well then, why don't we get Lilly and head our way to Capitol Hall?" Dad asked.

"Yes we should. Lilly, come on, we have to go." Mom said as she and dad left my room with me following behind.

Saturday is the big night; the Homecoming dance. I'm excited but nervous. Let's just hope I don't make a fool of myself. My family and I are on our way to the Capitol Hall where almost every student comes there to meet their dates and take pictures before we head to school for the dance. We arrived at the dance where I saw Matt wearing a black dress shirt with a pink tie and Cooper wearing grey with a black tie standing at the stairs of the hall.

"My, don't you boys look handsome." Mom said when we got out of the car.

"Well of course we are. OW!" Cooper cried when I slapped his chest.

"Cooper, you may be dressed like a gentleman but you'll never act like one." Matt said causing Cooper to drag Matt into another one of their childish playful fights. As Lilly giggled and dad laughed at their antics while mom shook her head in amusement, I went up to them and once again found their pressure points thus ending the fight.

"Seriously guys, do I have to do this every time?" I asked in annoyance.

"Of course not Lucas," Matt said. "When you're not with us, we keep on doing this." I rolled my eyes as I saw more cars arrived. Soon Hannah arrived wearing a pink sheer crew neck crystals rhinestones backless mini dress and her brothers David wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a red tie and Dallas wearing green with a silver tie came along with their parents. Then I saw Tiffany in a black short lace and tulle scoop neck came out of the car with her parents and Sam in a royal strapless beaded corset back ruffled mermaid dress. The last person that came out of the car made me speechless.

There she is wearing a purple sleeveless illusion appliqués sash sequins organza short sheath cocktail dress with her hair all curly where her Homecoming tiara is standing on her head. Her flawless skin was like glowing in the sunlight as her purple three inch heels made her look elegant.

"You look beautiful Meghan." I said as I walked up to her. I think beautiful is understatement. Gorgeous seems more like it, stunning, breathtaking and many others to describe her.

Meghan smiled as she said, "You look handsome my dashing Prince Charming." Why am I turning red at this moment?

"Meghan, you look so pretty!" Lilly said when she ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks Lilly." Meghan smiled hugging her back as she got down low enough. It makes me happy to see how my sister and girlfriend get along so well. It's like those two are sisters.

"Meghan, can I try out your tiara? Please?" Lilly asked with those puppy eyes.

Meghan giggled as she took off her tiara. "Of course you can try it on, my princess." She said as she placed it on Lilly's head.

"Look everybody, I'm a princess!" Lilly said excitedly as we all laughed at her adorableness.

"Lucas, you look handsome doesn't he Mark." Lynda said happily.

"Yeah he sure does." Mark said dully with no smile. Here we go again, but hey at least he complimented me. That must be a good sign, right?

Lynda sighed and said, "Come on, let's get your guys pictures together." And so we did as me and my friends got into groups with Haley, Trevin, Ryan and his girlfriend Francesca "Checka" Kindle and our parents snapped lots of photos of us. We soon took separate photos of our dates, Matt with Hannah, Cooper and Tiffany in case you didn't know, and then one with all the guys and one with all the girls. Once we got ours done and Gwen and Hayden did Sam's photos with her friends, she didn't get a date if you can guess why, soon it was time to go.

Matt, Hannah, Tiffany, Meghan and I got into Cooper's family van and soon we drove off listening to Chris Brown's Loyal until we made it to the school. It was eight o'clock when Cooper parked at the parking lot at school and we all entered the gym where a big sign reads "Midnight Masquerade." As we walked inside through the purple and white arc, Ms. Warner was at the checkout where she collects the tickets and also handing out masquerade masks.

"You look very handsome Lucas." Ms. Warner said smiling when she handed me and Meghan the masks after I gave her the tickets.

"Thanks Ms. Warner. You look amazing yourself." I smiled mentioning her royal blue dress.

"Oh Lucas, you are always the gentleman to charm a lady." Ms. Warner smiled. It's called a natural charm and being a nice guy to women unlike some guys I know. Cough, cough, Math and Cooper.

Once we got the tickets taking care of and put on our masks, we all walked around the gym to admire the dance decorations. Purple lanterns were hanging on the ceilings, the floors were laminated with silver wrappings, purple and white balloons were everywhere and purple and black handmade pillars were seen.

"You guys did an amazing job." Tiffany said in amazement.

"Thanks you guys." Meghan said.

"Alright, alright you guys," The DJ called through the mic at the DJ system. "Time for you guys to grab your partners and enjoy this song.

 **(A/N: Play Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor)**

As soon as the song started playing, everyone got to their partners and began slow dancing.

"May I have this dance my queen?" I asked in such a royal manner causing Meghan to giggle.

"I thought you never ask." Meghan said as she took my hand and placed her other one on my shoulders as I placed my other hand on her waist and we both sway to the music like everyone else.

"This feels so nice." Meghan said as she laid her head on my chest.

"It sure is." I said. Dancing with Meghan always feels right. Minus that one time last Homecoming when I took Meghan to the dance it didn't exactly went well no thanks to dad's teaching. Being with her makes me feel like she and I are the only ones in the room dancing to the beat of the song.

"How did I get so lucky to be with a guy like you?" Meghan asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said. "No girl has ever loved me like you have. They never even think of me as more than a friend and would laugh when I tell them how I feel."

"I beg to differ." Meghan chuckled. "That was then and now I hear many girls wanted to steal you away from me."

"I find that hard to believe." I said.

"Tell that to Sam who was ogling at you when we came to Capitol Hall." Meghan teased.

"Okay now that there is different." I stated. "I find it surprising when we first met you told me you never had a boyfriend."

"That's because I was trying to find the right guy," Meghan said looking up to me. "He doesn't have to be perfect, just someone who would love me for me as I love him for himself and everything he does for me and now here I am dancing with the best boyfriend on this planet."

"And here I am dancing with the best girlfriend in the world who is everything to me." I said staring at her hazel eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." Meghan said and soon her lips met mine as we dance away to an amazing night.

* * *

 **Sorry about all that. This was the longest chapter I've ever written as you could see. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I hope you like a little horror because I am writing a Halloween chapter special and it will be updated on Halloween. I'm not sure what time it will be on your side but I'll post on my time at seven. Please review.**


	6. Halloween

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Enjoy this Halloween update special! :)**

* * *

 **Halloween**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Meggy bear?" Krystal asked giving me that stern look. Oh crap!

"Hey I gave you the pet name beautiful, didn't I?" I asked as everyone passed around the photo of me and Meghan at Homecoming.

"And I called you pretty boy so I guess I'm okay with it." Krystal smiled giving me a peck on the lips.

"You two look so beautiful together back then." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Wow Lucas, you guys really know how to dance." Bella laughed when I showed everyone the video on my phone.

"I'll say," Tiffany laughed. "Five years later and it has billions of views."

"The schools in Fork have never done any of that." Nessie pouted.

"I'm sure I can persuade them Nessie." Jasper said making Nessie smile.

"Yes please do," Alice squealed. "That means I get to buy cute clothes for everyone!" That causes everyone including me except Carlisle, Esme and Lucina to groan. This girl needs a new hobby.

"So Lucas, tell us what else happened on your senior year." Edward said as I put a thought into it.

"Well the Homecoming happened around the middle of October," I said and then I remembered. "Halloween night, now that was an epic moment."

"Oh my god, that then was scary but crazy." Tiffany said and then she started laughing. "I just remembered what you went as." Now I too was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jacob asked.

"You would not believe what Lucas was dressed up as." Tiffany laughed.

"What, what, what did he dressed up as?" Emmett asked sounding a bit impatient yet amused.

"Oh man, what I went as will totally blow your minds." I said. "Okay, it was Halloween night and here's what happened…"

* * *

 **October 31th 2014**

I was in my room trying to gel my hair to match the style I needed but it won't stay down. Oh forget it. At least I got the clothes working out.

"Lucas, you're friends are here." Mom called.

"I'll be down in a second." I called as I double checked everything on my appearance. Okay, I hope I can pull this off. I exited my room and went downstairs only to stop midway when I saw the familiar flawless skin at the living room with her back turn to me and what she wore made my jaws drop.

Meghan was wearing a dust bunny French maid costume. Holy shit! She hinted me that her costume involves her wearing a cute skirt and oh damn she looks hot! I felt something pressed inside my pants from the sight of her. Snap out of it Lucas! This is no time fantasize!

Once I snapped myself out of it, I quietly went down the stairs and tiptoed to the entrance to the living room. I checked to make sure she isn't looking which she isn't and counting to three, I zipped to her from behind and wrapped an arm around her causing her to jump as she gasped.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger...I want you to get everything you're looking for." I said to her using my best impression of Damon Salvatore. Meghan soon turned around when I let go and she gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" She said taking note of my makeup of olive skin complexion and worn out black shirt covered with a black jacket and boots underneath my darkened jeans. "So this is what you meant when you said your costume's gonna be hot."

"I thought he was gonna be dress as some fire guy. OW!" Cooper cried when Tiffany slapped his chest. I looked at all my friends who are here and saw what they are wearing; Cooper was dressed as Frankenstein, I think it fits him if you know why, Tiffany was dressed as Hermione Granger, Matt a cowboy, Hannah in a pink ninja girl outfit with her hair in a ponytail, Haley was dressed as Supergirl, Trevin was dress to what it appears to be some sort of teen cyborg, and Ryan was dressed as a zombie.

"Dang Lucas, how did pull off the whole Damon vampire act?" Tiffany asked.

"It wasn't easy since I never watch that Vampire Diaries show." I said as I wrapped my arm around my girl. "I had to do a lot of research to know about Damon and get the vampire outfits he wore."

"Well I have to say Lucas, you look hot!" Hannah stated.

"Hey, watch it Hannah, he's mine!" Meghan said rubbing my chest with her head as I chuckled. "And I like it." She purred. Oh yeah!

"Hey you guys, do you mind if I take a picture of you all?" Mom asked as she appeared along with dad and Lilly.

"Whoa, mom, dad, you look," I don't know how to describe how awesome my parents look dressed as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amildala.

"I know, I know, we look hot." Dad smiled as he placed his arm around mom.

"Damn Jessica, you make one hot Padme. OW!" Cooper cried when I went over to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Dude, that's my mom you pervert." I said.

"And be thankful it was Lucas that hit you and not Kendall." Matt said.

"You bet he's lucky." Dad said pointing at his toy blue light saber at Cooper.

"Well you two look amazing." Haley said.

"Thank you Haley." Mom smiled.

"Hey Lucas, check this out," Dad then flipped his mask of Darth Vader and said. "Luke, I am your father." That caused all of us to laugh.

"Okay that is a good one dad although you might wanna work your impression of Darth Vader." I said.

"Hey, I'm still working on that!" Dad said when he took off the mask.

"Hey Lilly, what are you dressed as?" Meghan asked seeing my sister wearing a light blue dress and her hair tied in a braided ponytail.

"I'm Elsa from Frozen." Lilly said happily as she did a twirl to show everyone her dress.

"You look beautiful Lilly." Tiffany said.

"Awe, that's so cute to see that you decided to dress up as a princess." Cooper said getting down on Lilly's level. I can tell he thinks it's silly for girls to dress up as princesses since its pretty common but hey they're kids.

"It's amazing because I get to be a princess like Meghan. Look at this," Lilly reached into her pouch of her bag for trick-or-treating for something and without warning she threw something glittery right at Cooper's face.

"Hey!" Cooper cried as we all laughed our heads off seeing Cooper cough and sputtered.

"I have snow magic!" Lilly smiled.

"I think you found Cooper's weakness." Matt laughed as Cooper dragged Matt once again into another fight and this time I decided not intervene.

"So Trevin, what are you dressed as exactly?" I asked looking at his costume.

"You know the character that you play in Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness?" I nodded my head as Trevin held out a Pokéball that came out of the robotic arm. "Well that's what I am." Trevin and I are close since we both want to study computer science, know a lot of info on video games and are on the swim team together. Since we hang out with Matt, Cooper and the others, we're like the 'cool nerds' in the group.

"No way!" I said examining the mechanical arm on his left while I heard Ryan muttered "nerds." "Did you actually make the Snag Machine?"

"Yeah, it took a lot of work and programming to get it to function but I finally got it done." Trevin said proudly. "Check this out." He held the Pokéball in his right hand and pressed the white button. I heard a click and I suddenly jumped as all the girls screamed when the Snag Machine fell off of Trevin's arm and somehow slither around the room like a snake.

"Ah Trevin, that is awesome and funny!" Ryan said as he, Matt and Cooper laughed. I agreed although it did give me a heart attack.

"That's not all it can do. Watch this." Trevin said and using his Pokéball as a remote I believe, the Snag Machine stood up and I notice on the palm of its hand, something opened like some sort of camera lens.

"I can use it as surveillance with this radar." Trevin said pointing at his half glasses little computer he must have also invented.

"Trevin, stop doing that!" Haley said trying to regain control of her breathing as she placed her hand over chest. "It was already scary enough when I first came to your house."

"Sorry Hales." Trevin said as he remotely with the Pokéball brought the Snag Machine back to his arm and reattached itself to him and he quickly gave Haley a kiss.

"So tell me again where you guys are going?" Dad asked.

"We're going to this mansion for the big costume party." Ryan answered. "It's for a group of selected students from Timberline, Thurston and Ridge."

"And you'll be staying there the whole night?" Mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what they said." Tiffany said.

"Where is this party exactly?" Mom asked.

"1227 Cornerstone Mansion at Flintway St." Matt answered.

"Whoa, are you sure that's the place?" Dad asked sounding a bit worried.

"Is something wrong with it dad?" I asked in concern.

"I heard about that place awhile back when we moved here," Dad explained. "No one has lived there for twenty years."

"How come Kendall?" Meghan asked nervously.

"They say that the place… is haunted." Dad said and at that moment lightning strike causing us to jump.

"Okay, first of all, Kendall, don't say anything to scare Lilly before she goes trick-or-treating," Mom said. "And second of all, Lucas, I don't think you all should go there."

"Okay _first of all_ , dad, that's the stupidest thing ever I've heard, no offense," I said. "And _second of all_ , mom, we have to go."

"Yeah, because the winner of this contest wins $20,000 for the student representing the school with the best costume and there's no way we're gonna let Thurston win." Matt said. "Ridge, they're okay but we want to win." Unlike the rivalry we have with Thurston, Ridge and Timberline are on friendly terms. Some of them even hang out with us. So you can say that our schools are like the houses of Hogwarts in the Harry Potter series.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll be careful." I assured her when mom was still unconvinced.

It took her a moment until she said, "I want an hourly update when you get there."

Everyone cheered as I gave my mom a hug and kiss. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"Okay so how about that picture you guys? Is everyone here?" Dad asked.

"Hold on, we have to wait for Emanuel." Tiffany said sounding not too enthusiastic. Us guys groaned hearing this.

Emanuel Garcia is a senior like us, a school band member and the school mascot. He's like an exact replica of George Lopez and I'll tell you this; he is not cool, he's annoying as hell. He thinks he's cool since he hangs out with us especially when he 'performs.' How did he end up being in our group? Let's just say it's kinda my fault when I had him in one of my classes sophomore year and he forced himself to being my friend thus leading him to believe my friends are his friends. Nothing personal but he should be with people that he fits in with.

"Why does he have to come with us?" Cooper complained.

"Because Checka caught the flu a few days before and we still need one more student and the school picked him." Hannah explained.

"Why did your girl have to be sick on this event Ryan? We're gonna be a laughing stock with Emanuel!" Matt said to him.

"Hey, don't blame Checka! It's not her fault she couldn't be able to come." Ryan said.

"What do you think he's gonna be dressed as?" Haley asked.

"Knowing him I'm guessing SpongeBob Squarepants." Trevin said rolling his eyes.

"Can't you all just be nice to him?" Mom asked.

"Have you met the guy?" Meghan asked and right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"They're about to." I said as I went to the front door and opened it to see someone dressed as something that make me beg for someone to smash weights into my head.

"What up Lucas?" Emanuel said happily in the worst impression of Elvis Presley where I saw him wearing a weird black wig and a horrible white suit from back in the sixties or somewhere.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I heard Cooper said from the halls.

I sighed and said, "Hey Emanuel." I said regrettably letting him inside my house.

"Where's your costume?" Emanuel asked when we entered the living room.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm wearing it."

"You're dressing up as some regular guy?" Emanuel asked.

"He's dressed as Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries." Meghan stated and I can tell she's too annoyed seeing him. When Meghan and I started dating, Emanuel thought she and him are friends because of me and also thought it was okay of him to give her a friendly hug which she never enjoys and neither do I. Friendship doesn't go like that I'm sure.

"And why are you dressed in some jumpsuit with an overgrown hairdo?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I'm Elvis Presley a-thank you very much." Emanuel said doing a bad attempt to move like him worst than his impression. "And hello Mrs. Stone," Oh please don't tell me. "Don't you look fine this evening."

"Um thank you Emanuel." Mom said sounding a bit uncomfortable but Emanuel didn't seem to notice. Now you know what we meant about him mom. I thought.

"I'm telling you I look at you and wham! I'm head over heels. I guess that love is a banana peel." Emanuel said with his Elvis voice and a smile. Everyone was silent as I can tell dad was ready to kill Emanuel for using a terrible pick up line on mom.

"We're dead." I heard Ryan muttered.

"Who are you dressed as?" Lilly asked Emanuel.

"I'm Elvis Presley." Emanuel smiled at her as Lilly looked him in confusion.

"I don't get it." Lilly said innocently as my friends and I sniggered at Lilly's response.

"You know, Elvis Presley? The King of Rock and Roll?" Emanuel said trying to show some 'moves.'

"I still don't get it." Lilly said as I tried my best to hold my laugh.

"What don't you get?" Emanuel asked.

"Well I can't say it because Lucas and daddy said it's not right to say it about someone in person." Lilly said as all of us laughed except for Emanuel who was confused.

"Okay everyone let's take some pictures before you go." Mom said holding out her digital camera.

After taking a few snapshots, my friends… and Emanuel said goodbye to my parents and Lilly and got into our cars.

"Have fun you guys." Dad said.

"Be careful Lucas." Mom said.

"We'll be fine mom. Don't worry." I said as we all drove off to the mansion.

 **(A/N: Play The Hills by The Weeknd)**

By eight o'clock, we arrived at the mansion just as the sky got dark. The mansion was big and it looks like it lived hundreds of years old and sure enough, no one has lived here for quite awhile but come on, haunted? Pff yeah right.

We got out of the cars and walked inside to see at the foyer were students from Ridge and Thurston High Schools all dressed in their costumes. Yep we got some serious competition here. I saw Thurston snickering and no doubt it's about Emanuel. We're doomed.

Without warning, the door closed behind us just as we got inside and a flash of lighting strike again and out of nowhere, a man in his early thirties with black hair and face that looks like Ryan Seacrest in a dashing grey suit appeared after the flash causing us all to jump.

"Well hello everybody!" The guys said happily. "Welcome to Cornerstone Mansion. We are happy to have Timberline, Thurston and Ridge students here as our guests for this Halloween party. My name is Dylan Wilde and I'll be your host for this evening."

"So where is this party?" One guy from Ridge asked.

"Oh well here's the thing," Dylan smiled. "The party doesn't begin until midnight." Wait, what?

"Are you fucking serious?" A guy from Thurston complained. "Why did the invite told us to come here at eight then?"

"Well that's why we offered to allow you guys to spend the night here." Dylan said. "We also have souvenir shops and many places for you to explore if you're not tired so please feel free to do whatever and roam the place if you like until then."

"But the prize for the costume contest is still on right?" Matt asked as everyone looked at Dylan with hopeful expressions as he remained smiling.

"Not to worry, the prize will be given to the winner at the party." Dylan said. I guess we'll take that. "Why don't we get you all settled in. Bertram!"

A skinny man in his fifties entered the foyer in a black suit with grey short hair who must be the butler appeared from the hallways.

"You called master?" Bertram said. Okay something about his voice gave me the chills for some reasons.

"Yes, please take our guests to their rooms." Dylan said.

"Of course master." Bertram said giving a bow to him and without another warning, lightning strike again and Dylan was gone as Bertram then turned to us. "Ridge students, come with me." And with that, Ridge students nervously followed Bertram up the stairs.

"Okay now that was weird." Emanuel said as Meghan came close to me looking at bit scared.

"What is, Emanuel?" Tiffany asked.

"I mean think about it; we get an invite to this party here at this mansion," Emanuel started.

"Like anyone wanted to invite him." I muttered to Meghan as Bertram returned to escort Thurston students to their rooms.

"Then the host just appears and disappears when lightning strikes and then the creepy butler shows up." Emanuel continued on. "This is all too familiar that's been seen in the movies. I'll bet you guys that the butler will warn us about the tales of this place and wishes us all 'a good night.'"

"Can someone shut him up?" Ryan asked as Bertram returned.

"Timberline, follow me." He instructed as we followed him up the stairs and into the hallways leading to our room. Our room was big with ten or twelve beds here and at least this part of the mansion is decent. Mostly everywhere in the mansion are covered with dust and cobwebs.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here at the Cornerstone mansion." Bertram said as we entered our room. "I also hope that you will survive the night."

"Wait, what do you mean survive?" I asked when I turned around to face him as did everyone else. That doesn't sound right.

"There have been stories about this mansion after the original owners passed away," Bertram explained. "People moved in here, but they never got out afterwards." My friends and I looked at Emanuel who smiled at his guess and then back at the butler.

"What happened to them?" Hannah asked.

"It has said that the owners of this mansion would come back during the night as spirits calling themselves "The Masks" as they appeared wearing masks and seek upon new arrivals." Bertram said. "Once they kidnapped their victims, they take them somewhere where they will never see the light of day ever again." We all gulped as the butler smiled. "But I'm sure they are just stories which give you nothing to worry about. Have a good night." He said and closed the door after.

 **(A/N: End song)**

"Okay that was just creepy." Tiffany said as we all sat down on the beds.

"I'll say." Meghan said when she sat down next to me.

"What did I tell ya?" Emanuel said.

"Oh please," Cooper scoffed. "That was just nothing but a bunch of bullshit just to scare us off."

"Yeah come on you guys. There's no way that this place is haunted." Matt said. Just then, lightning struck and the power suddenly went off and we heard the girliest shrieks that did not come from the girls. I saw from the light illuminating from the window Matt and Cooper hugging each other tightly totally shaken.

"Yeah you two sure sound brave." I said sarcastically as I took out my flashlight I brought and turned it on as Tiffany, Haley, Emanuel, Ryan and Trevin did the same.

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ryan said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Wait Ryan, where are you going?" Trevin asked.

"I'm just gonna check out the souvenir shop and see what they got over there." Ryan said as he opened the door.

"Oh I wouldn't go out if I were you," Emanuel said. "The first one to leave the room gets it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ryan, I don't think you should leave the room." I said. "My cop senses are telling me that something doesn't feel right about this place." I can feel that the moment we got in here and not that I agreed with Emanuel but I feel as if something bad is about to happen. Everyone was trying to persuade Ryan to stay but he didn't listen.

"Oh quit being such wusses. Nothing's bad is gonna happen to me." Ryan said. "Besides, I promised Checka I buy her something nice." And with that he left the door open when he exited the room.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Meghan asked when Haley, Trevin, Emanuel and Hannah got up.

"We're just gonna check out the souvenir shop." Haley shrugged as she took Trevin's hand and walked out the door.

"Yeah, I need to do something while I'm here." Hannah said as she followed them.

"And if something does happen to Ryan, I really don't wanna miss this." Emanuel said excitedly as he left the room. If something does happen to someone, please let it be Emanuel.

"Oh guys, why can't we all just stay in the room?" When no one returned my response, I sighed as I ran my head through my hair and got up. "Tiffany and I will get the others, you two get Ryan." I told Matt and Cooper.

"You got it Luke." Matt said as he, Cooper and Tiffany took off.

"Wait Lucas, no, don't leave." Meghan begged holding my hand.

"Don't worry babe, we won't be far." I said kissing the top of her head and left the room to see in the dark hallways where the only light are coming from the flashlights Tiffany already got Haley, Hannah and Trevin as I saw Ryan and Emanuel watching Matt and Cooper getting into a fight again. Idiots. Still holding my flashlight, I walked up to them and whistled right into their ears thus stopping the fight.

"God dammit Lucas," Matt said as wiggled his finger in his ear for comfort. "There are other ways to break up a fight."

"If you mean the mature way, that's no fun." I said with a smirk.

"Lucas, guys, wait up, where are you guys?" I heard Meghan called out when she got out of the room. I instantly turned to Meghan when I heard her let out a scream and I thought I felt something brush past me but I ignored it.

"Meghan, what is it? Are you okay?" I asked when I quickly went to her.

"Lucas, where is everybody?" Meghan asked and I can see through the dark that she's getting scared.

"Don't worry Meghan, we're all here." I assured her as I took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand in a circle with my thumb to calm her down. "See there's Tiffany, Haley, Trevin, Hannah, Emanuel, Matt, Cooper and," I gasped when I went to the next person after Cooper. "Wait, where's Ryan?" Everyone looked around and we saw no sign of him.

"And so it begins." Emanuel said in a spooky voice and soon the sound of thunder and lightning came causing Meghan to yelp and hugged close to me, not that I'm complaining actually.

"Emanuel, you're not helping!" Matt said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but these things are quite common in the movies for one character to just wander off and vanish." Emanuel said.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared." Haley said.

"Maybe this place _is_ haunted." Emanuel said.

"What, it's haunted?!" Hannah asked panicking.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Hannah. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as ghosts!" I said. **(A/N: And there's no such thing as vampires and werewolves and look how that turned out. Lol)**

"Well actually, according to the scientific community," Trevin said.

"Trevin, the scientific community couldn't find ghosts," Cooper said. "Most of them couldn't even find dates. OW!" Cooper cried when Trevin smacked the back of his head.

"Well there must be an explanation to this." Tiffany said.

"Look, maybe he just went off to eavesdrop on Thurston to see what they're up to for them to win this costume contest." I said.

"Uh, I don't think he went off to eavesdrop on Thurston." Matt said and I tuned to see Matt facing another room two doors away from ours.

"What makes you say that Matt?" I asked.

"Because Thurston's not in their room." Matt said and we came up to Matt staring at the room and look to see sure enough that the door was opened and the room was empty except for the beds.

"Check on Ridge's room." I said and Emanuel ran off for a few seconds until he came back.

"They're not in there either." He said. Oh crap, this doesn't look good.

"Okay I'm freaking out here!" Trevin said.

"We're next!" Hannah cried.

"Everyone calm down! This is no time to panic." I said. "Look, let's break into groups of three. Tiffany, you're with me and Meghan, Hannah, go with Haley and Trevin and Emanuel, you're with Matt and Cooper."

"Why do we get Emanuel?" Matt complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emanuel asked.

"No questions and just deal with it." I said. "And Cooper, do not purposely lose Emanuel."

"Way to kill the fun Lucas." Cooper said and I ignored him.

"Everyone keep an eye on your group." I said still holding Meghan's hand. "See if we can find any of the students and Ryan. If something goes wrong give a yell." Just then, we heard Haley gave a scream and we turned to her who was looking down.

"Ew, I stepped in something." Haley said in disgust as she tried wiped something slushy on her boot on the floor.

"Wait a minute," I said letting go of Meghan and quickly went to where Haley's standing on. I got down aiming my flashlight to see some sort of puddle of clear goo or jellylike. "Hmm," I dipped my finger into the wet puddle.

"What is it Lucas?" Meghan asked as I rubbed my fingers together to feel the slimy liquid and did a taste test.

"Bleh, disgusting." I said. "It looks like some sort of slime."

"We'll if we were in a movie, I say it would be the slime from the creature's metamorphosis." Emanuel said excitedly. What is with this guy?

"Yeah well whatever it is, Ryan managed to step on it," I said as I stood up and looked to see a set of footprints. "And he left a trail leading to... that elevator." I pointed to the one close by in the halls. Mysteriously, the elevator dings and soon opens only to see that it's too dark inside. Okay that was weird.

"Hello," Hannah who was closest to the elevator, called as she leaned closer inside and that was when my cop senses reacted.

"Wait, Hannah," I called but just then Hannah screamed when she got dragged into the elevator as it closes behind her.

"HANNAH!"

We all ran to the elevator and when Tiffany failed to get it opened when she pressed the button, Trevin, Matt, Cooper and I use all of our strengths to open it. We finally managed to open the door and just when I was about to run in there, my foot caught nothing and I looked down to see myself about to fall until Trevin caught me and pulled me back.

"Oh thanks Trevin." I said catching my breath from almost falling to my death as I grabbed the frame for support.

"Don't mention it buddy." Trevin said as Meghan came behind me. I looked at the elevator again only to see nothing but the dark elevator shaft.

"Hannah, are you okay?" I called to her looking down at the pitch black bottomless pit. There was no response.

"Ryan, what about you?" Tiffany called. There was still nothing.

"If you guys are there, say something. Shine your light." Matt said with Cooper standing behind him as I aimed my flashlight down to see nothing since its too dark.

"And this must be the threshold." Emanuel said from behind Tiffany. "Every movie has them you know. Once the heroes enter, there's no turning back." Oh shut up Emanuel! Where's the mute button on this guy?

"How deep you think the elevator is down there?" Meghan asked.

"It's hard to tell but I'm guessing very deep." Tiffany said.

"Well I don't see any cables." I said searching with my flashlight to see nothing in the elevator shaft. How did this elevator even function if there's no elevator or cables?

"So how do we get down there?" Cooper asked. Before I could answer, there was a force from behind us and suddenly we were all somehow falling in the elevator shaft screaming through the darkness. We must have been screaming and falling for like forever until we stopped when we landed on something not hard but not soft either. I saw through the flashlight that it appears we've landed on some piles of white bed sheets. What the hell?

"Well that's one way to go." Matt said sarcastically as he got up while dusting himself.

"Emanuel, did you have to push us just because you couldn't see what was going on?" Tiffany asked as I got Meghan up and took her hand.

"That wasn't me that was Haley and Trevin. They were behind me and Meghan." Emanuel said. I looked up to where we have fallen and barely saw the light from high up where the elevator opened.

"Haley, Trevin, what was that for?" I called. I heard nothing from them. "Haley, Trevin?"

"I think they're too far up to hear us." Cooper said as everyone finally got up. Just then, we heard a scream.

"That sounds like Hannah!" Meghan said.

"It's coming from that way." Matt said pointing at in the direction where the scream was coming from.

"Let's find Hannah and Ryan and then find a way up." I said as I took the lead with my flashlight in my right hand and Meghan holding my left. Cooper and Matt were walking by our sides like bodyguards and I saw two more lights joining mine from behind knowing that it's Tiffany and Emanuel's. We continue walking in this place to what appears to be the basement judging by the machines that are barely running. The only sound we hear are the gravel meeting our footsteps and to me, my heart beating very loudly.

I've never been scared in my entire life. Well maybe I had receives a few scares before but right now this is by far the scariest. I can hear Emanuel sputter from running into cobwebs that we ducked under on the way.

Could what my dad and the butler said be true about Cornerstone Mansion? Could this place be really haunted? And I thought dad and I are the only ones with the cop senses but it appears that mom has them too. Why didn't I listen to her? And I told her that everything will okay not to mention I would call her every hour. If I call her now, I'm sure she'll know something's up if I lie and say everything's going great. Yeah, like she would fall for that.

"So Emanuel," I heard Tiffany spoke from behind us. "What happens now in the movie?" I have to admit I am curious to know if what we're in right now is like the movie.

"Hmm," Emanuel thought. "Well I think this is the part where the characters get separated and then being taken one by one –" I notice that our lights in front of us got a bit dimmer. I guess the batteries are dead for Emanuel's flashlight. I thought.

"And then what?" Tiffany asked and then she gasped causing us to turn around to see only Tiffany looking around with her flashlight on.

"Uh, where's Emanuel?" Meghan asked as I moved my flashlight around to see if he's close by but nothing.

"I-I don't know. He was right next to me when I turned away." Tiffany said pointing at the spot where Emanuel was. "He was about to tell me what happens next…" Tiffany's voice trailed off when something came out of nowhere and zipped past us and soon we saw the spot where Tiffany stood was empty. Matt, Cooper, Meghan and I turned our heads facing each other and I saw through the single flashlight of mine that our eyes widened and our mouths opened up screaming as we broke into a run. We kept on running from whatever the hell it is and getting far away as possible from it until I saw with my flashlight that up ahead was a brick wall. We stopped when we approached it and looked both ways to see it go on and on. We're trapped!

"Wait listen," I said and we all quickly turned around to see nothing behind us and heard nothing but silence. "I think we lost it." I saw nothing ahead of us and still heard nothing. Just then, I thought I heard something small dashing past us.

"It's over there!" Cooper said as he yanked my arm along with my body and aimed the flashlight somewhere to the right. It moved again.

"No, over there!" Matt said tugging my arm with my body with it out of Cooper's hand and aimed the light to the left. What am I, a ragdoll? I heard it moved once again.

"I think I see something," Meghan said pointing in front of us and there I can see the outside of something small whatever it is. "And it's staring right at us." Meghan said coming behind me. I slowly walked up to it with my flashlight being held like it was a laser gun though my hands are shaking holding the object together, with Matt, Cooper and Meghan right behind me as I could feel my heart like it was ready to pop. We kept walking up to it until the creature jumped into the spotlight causing us to jump back. It was then I recognized that familiar mechanical arm that held out its hand in a form of a stop.

"It's Trevin's Snag Machine!" I said in surprised.

"He must have detached himself to find us." Matt said as we took a breath of relief and came up to it. The Snag Machine then started to stand up and held out one finger when we got down on our knees.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." I said as the Snag Machine started jumping up and down.

"What is it man?" Cooper asked staring at the camera lens.

"It looks like he's using some sort of hand signal." Matt said looking at it.

"It's… a number one!" I guessed.

"I'm number one?" Cooper said.

"No, uh, one letter! Uh, one word?" Matt said.

"Uh, one syllable? Uh, once upon a time!" I said.

"Uh, one plus one is one!" Cooper said. Our guessing game was interrupted when Meghan whistled and we looked up to see her standing up.

"Um, I think he may be pointing up." Meghan said pointing at the direction when we saw a trap door over our heads.

"Oh right." Matt said.

"Of course." I said.

"That was my next guess." Cooper said. Wow, we are such idiots for something obvious.

Matt reached up with Cooper's help and opened the trap door where it magically let out a set of steps for us to climb on. Taking Trevin's Snag Machine, Matt went up first, followed by Cooper with me and Meghan right behind them. We kept on climbing the stairs until Matt stopped to open the trap door. Matt took a peek and said it's okay to go. We all got out of the trap door and my flashlight shows that we appeared to be in some sort of closet judging by the clothes. The Snag Machine that Matt's holding started moving around until he pointed to the direction to where a door is ahead of us. Slowly, Matt opened the door and we entered to see a master's bedroom where it's still dark. Guess they haven't fixed the power yet. Why isn't Dylan or anyone doing anything about all this? What were they thinking hosting a party here at a haunted mansion? Yes, I admit, the place is haunted!

"What now?" Meghan asked holding my hand tightly. Matt held the Snag Machine like it was a rifle as we watched it moved its wrist until it stuck out its pointy finger.

"He's saying out the door and… to the right." Matt said going out the door that is open and stepped out to the hallway.

"What, are you sure? He looked like it was pointing left out there." Cooper said joining Matt in the hallways.

"Oh don't be such a retard," Matt said. As he and Cooper started arguing on which way to go, Meghan and I were about to follow them out the room when Meghan pulled me close to her.

"Wait Lucas," Meghan whispered. "Did you hear that?" I looked behind us and saw only the master bed, big mirror, window showing only the dark sky, drawers and dressers and the closet where we got out. I tuned out Matt and Cooper's voices to listen closely. I heard nothing at first until I heard a small whisper.

"Psst!" I let out a small gasp as Meghan came as close to me as possible.

"Hello?" I said slowly looking around and saw no human figure.

"Psst, over here!" The person whispered so low. Okay where is that voice coming from?

"Come on Meghan, let's get out of here. This place is given me the creeps" I said and turned to see Matt and Cooper still arguing. For once, they're arguing and didn't get into a fight.

"Look, he was pointing to the left just to figure out where to go until he finally pointed right." Matt said pointed out.

"Well sure when you held it that way," Cooper said.

"Hey guys, wait up." I said and was about to take a step when something zipped by in the hallways and Matt and Cooper were gone as Meghan and I gasped.

"Matt, Cooper!" I cried. Oh shit, that's not good. That is so not good! Meghan and I backed away from the door until we reached the bed when all of a sudden, I felt something grabbed my foot behind me and I felt a tug as Meghan yelped when we both fell forward and was suddenly pulled back under the bed. We were about to scream when something covered our mouths, or someone.

"Shh, be quiet or they'll find us!" A girl whispered. She removed her hands from our mouths and I saw through my flashlight, laying on her stomach the same as me and Meghan and in between us is a girl with long black hair similar to Meghan only shorter by a few inches wearing a Tinker Bell costume was Felisha Belmes from Ridge who sometimes hangs out with me and my friends.

"Felisha? What is going on here?" I asked.

"When that creepy butler took you guys to your room, we decided to look around the place." Felisha whispered. "We then noticed that one of our group members just vanish and soon our group has been taken out one by one."

"The same thing happened to us." Meghan whispered.

"You don't think Thurston is pulling some prank on us so that they could win the costume contest do you?" I asked knowing how Thurston will do anything to win against us.

"I don't think so because I ran into two of Thurston's students earlier and saw something that was too fast for me to see zipped by and took them." Felisha whispered. "And forget about this costume contest, we gotta get out of here."

"We can't leave our friends!" Meghan whispered.

"Don't you think I know that?" Felisha asked. "I tried to find mine at first but that's when I saw," She gulped. "Them."

"Who?"

"Someone wearing dark jeans, a black hooded sweater wearing a gold mask." Felisha answered.

"The Mask?" I asked and Felisha nodded her head. She then gasped and told me to turn off my flashlight which I did. We listened to hear the sound of footsteps coming by and they're getting closer. We looked to see outside the halls to see someone walked past the room and I saw a pair of boots walked away. Once the sound of footsteps fade away, we let out our breaths not realizing we were holding them.

"We have to move before they come back here." Felisha said. "Come on." We crawled out from under the bed and Felisha poked her head out the door. "This way." Felisha said going in the opposite direction The Mask went and holding Meghan's hand, we followed after Felisha. We kept running until we saw up ahead a three way passage. Before I could think of which way to go, I felt something slip out of my hand and I heard a yelp.

"Lucas!" I turned around to see Meghan on the floor. She must have tripped on something but I didn't have time to know what it was.

"Meghan!" I cried as I ran up to her and got her up taking her hand. No way am I losing her. I quickly checked on her to see that she's okay.

"Guys," Felisha called at the three way passage and it looks like she was about to turn right. "Come on, hurry up –" Just then, Felisha yelped when she fell down and was soon pulled away.

"FELISHA!" I then notice that Felisha's hand was holding on to the corner as she tried to pull up where we saw her face sticking out.

Felisha grunted to fight off whatever it is that has her. "Forget about me," She said. "Save yourselves. GO!" And her voice trailed when she got pulled away.

"Lucas, I'm scared!" Meghan cried as she pulled herself close to my arm.

"It's okay Meghan," I said to her trying to sound calm but I'm too am scared. "Everything will be alright. We just have to –"

I stopped when I heard footsteps getting louder and louder. I slowly turned my head as Meghan and I saw a humanlike figure in dark jeans and a black hooded sweater slowly coming out of the left hallway. The figure stopped at the center and turned to face us with its gold mask you wear at a party to disguise your face and its facial is mouth open to show it's smiling, an evil one.

"RUN!" I yelled as I took Meghan's hand turned around and both of us broke into a run. I don't care where we are or where we end up. Anywhere to get away from that freak show!

Meghan and I turned at every corner of the dark hallway, turning at random at the two or three way passageways and still nowhere to go. How big is this mansion? As we kept on running for our lives, I looked back to see The Mask right behind us, but he's walking. How is that thing so fast in that speed?!

"It's gaining on us!" Meghan cried.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine as long we keep our distance away from – WHAT THE!" I just turned my head to the front and saw at the next three way passageway, the same mask figure standing at the center hallway. I looked back and saw nothing behind us. How did it get over there so fast?!

"This way!" I took Meghan to the left hallway to avoid The Mask. We reached a two way hall and was about to turn right when we screamed to see The Mask standing there. How?!

Meghan and I went the other way and run as fast as we could away from him. We kept on running until we ended up to a dead end showing three doors. I tried to open the door on the left as Meghan did the right and both are revealed to be locked. Oh please let this door opened. I begged in my mind as I try to move the doorknob and it seems unlock.

I rammed the door open, thank you, and once again, just as I stepped forward, my foot caught the air again and Meghan grabbed me and I grabbed the frame of the door before I fell unlike my flashlight that fell out of my hands. Why do I always do this?

I looked down to see that this door is leading us somewhat outside and down below is still dark. Meghan and I turned around to check if The Mask is still behind us. My eyes widened as I pulled Meghan close to me when I saw not one but three of The Masks. Well that explains it. They were walking towards us and they're getting closer. Ah shit, I can't fight off… whatever the hell they are but I'm not letting them get Meghan. I looked at them and then out the door. What I'm about to say is probably crazy and mostly stupid.

"Meghan, we have to jump." I said.

"What!" Meghan said and she was breathing uncontrollably more like hyperventilating. I know it's risky but what else can we do?

"Meghan, we're gonna be alright. Just trust me, please." I said. She looked at me and then at The Masks who were getting closer. Meghan turned to me and nodded her head.

 **(A/N: Play the intro of What Do You Mean? By Justin Bieber)**

I took Meghan's hand and closing my eyes after Meghan did, we both jumped out the door and started falling into the darkness. It felt like we were falling in slow motion despite the feeling like a meteorite as we heard the wind whistled past us. It wasn't until Meghan and I stopped falling when we heard the sound of air being let out when we landed on something soft as we dove deep into it until we were brought back up. Huh?

I opened my eyes to see Meghan who is still holding my hand, opened her eyes as we sat up and saw lights just being turned on everywhere being hung on the trees, skateboard ramps and lamp posts. It looks like we're at a backyard. I looked around and saw that Meghan and I landed on one of those cushions they use for stunts in the movies.

As soon as Meghan and I got down, out of nowhere, The Masks jumped in front of us causing Meghan and I to jump. I thought we lost them. Then, another figure showed up from behind the three and came in front of them and we saw that he's wearing the same clothing and mask. There are four of them?! Meghan got behind me as I brace myself for whatever they're gonna do to us.

All four of them raised their hands to their hoods putting it down and then moved their hands to their faces where they removed their mask and the person in front, I was able to recognized that smiling expression.

"It's about time you two show up!" Dylan smiled. Huh?

"Say what now?!" I asked in dumbstruck.

"What is going on?" Meghan asked in confusion.

"Congratulations you two, you've won the contest!" Dylan announced and there were cheers where I saw to my surprise, all of our friends running to us.

"You did it you two!" Matt said ruffling my hair.

"Congratulations!" Hannah as she and Tiffany hugged me and Meghan.

"I knew you two would survive." Tiffany said.

"Eat that Thurston!" Ryan called out to them.

"Yeah, we told you that Lucas has the balls to jump from that high!" Cooper followed.

"Unlike you all who were screaming around like pussies back there!" Trevin said as Ryan and Cooper laughed while giving him high fives.

"I almost had a heart attack back there." Haley said.

"How does it feel being in a horror movie Lucas?" Emanuel asked excitedly.

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Dude, there was no costume contest." Matt answered.

"What?"

"The _actual_ contest was a Halloween survival game where we had to avoid being taken by The Masks." Tiffany said.

"The story that butler told us?" I asked.

"Just a way to start the competition." Ryan said.

"But the elevator,"

"One of the guys grabbed me when he was hanging by a rope and we were quickly pulled up before they allowed you guys to open the elevator." Hannah explained.

"Okay then how were these guys right on our tails so fast when they were just walking? And what was thing that kept zipping past us and taking you guys?" I asked. Everyone smiled and one of The Mask guys lifted his knee up and I saw him wearing a pair of grey and white sneakers and underneath them are two squares of grey that looks like those belts on the treadmill.

"Say hello to the Instawheelers!" Dylan said. The guy went to a knob on the side of his shoes and turned the dial. He put his foot down and took off faster than the speed of light. Whoa! "With just a twist of the knob, you can adjust the speed of the belt as you take a step allowing you to go faster than never before even when you're walking."

"So all of this was actually the contest?" Meghan asked feeling like she can relax.

"Oh it was more than that," Dylan said and Meghan and I looked at him in confusion as everyone else smiled. "You're part of the new reality TV game show of Survival of Terror!" **(A/N: Okay maybe that wasn't really a good name but it was the best I could come up with.)** Dylan announced and everyone around us cheered as they made way for a man carrying a big camera aiming at us which we were quite shocked.

"No way, we're on TV?" I asked feeling speechless.

"Yes you are." Dylan smiled coming to my side and faced the camera. "Go on, smile and wave to the audience."

"Oh my gosh, hi mom, hi dad!" Meghan said happily waving jumping up and down.

"H-hey guys," I said waving at that camera. "Hey mom, I told you there was nothing to worry about so we're okay."

"Hold it," We all turned to see it was one of the guys from Thurston who spoke and he was not happy and neither were the rest of the Thurston students. "They didn't win, they had help! I saw that guy using his toy to guide them here. They should be disqualified!"

"Actually, I said that you couldn't use your phones to tell them what was going on," Dylan said and I think he had a smirk on his face. "I didn't say anything about helping your classmates not that you had anything to help them and since Trevin here didn't really speak to them, Timberline is not disqualified."

Matt, Cooper, Ryan and Trevin let out a "HA!" at Thurston who just stood there looking disbelief. Oh don't be such sore losers Thurston.

"Okay that's enough gloating," Dylan smiled. "It's time to celebrate!"

 **(A/N: Start the third chorus of What Do You Mean?)**

The music of Martin Garrix's Poison was played as everyone is enjoying the night, everyone except Thurston who kept to themselves unlike Timberline and Ridge who were mingling. Students skateboard around the ramps, some enjoyed the food that were brought out, some danced out to the beat of the music and some just talk and hung out all over the smoking outdoors. I was talking to Felisha who was congratulating me when I got pulled away by Meghan.

"Should I warn Felisha that you're mine?" Meghan teased wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm sure she already knows the message." I smiled putting my arms around her.

"What are you up to right now?" Meghan asked.

"I was about to grab a bite." I said.

"Oh, you're not gonna eat me are you?" Meghan teased as I chuckled.

"I don't think that's what I had in mind." I said and Meghan and I smiled as our lips met. I just love the feeling of her mulberry soft lips with mine. It's always feels so exhilarating. We were interrupted from our kiss when another song came on.

 **(A/N: Play the outro of What Do You Mean?)**

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Meghan said excitedly and then took my hands. "Come on!"

"Ok-whoa!" I cried as Meghan dragged me to the dance floor as everyone joined in dancing to the new Justin Bieber song What Do You Mean?

 _What do you mean?  
Oh, oh  
(This is ours baby, yeah)  
When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Hey-ey  
(You're so confusing baby)  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
(Be more straight forward)  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said you're running out of time, what do you mean?  
Oh, oh, oh, what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?_

As we dance to the song, Meghan turned away from me and then – her back was to my front. She wrapped her arms were around my neck, her head thrown back and her ass was rubbing in rhythm pressed to my erection. Shit!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked doing my best to control myself.

"What, I just wanna dance with you. What's wrong with that?" Meghan _so_ innocently that it's torture.

"I didn't say that there was." I smirked and then Meghan pulled my head close to hers so that our lips met.

"Then shut up and dance with me!" Meghan said. And that's what I did when I wrapped my arms around her waist and joined Meghan to the beat of the song as we all enjoyed an amazing Halloween night.

* * *

 **How did you like the Halloween special? I bet it scared the shit out of you people and yes this was another long chapter I wrote. I'm telling that the stories I come up with is worth a lot more pages than I thought. Happy Halloween! Do you want another update now? It's ready for you but I can do it tomorrow if you want. Please review.**


	7. A Big Brother's Job

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I finally found a way to insert those lines to move on the next scene instead of those X's. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Big Brother's Job**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Oh my god Lucas, that was the scariest thing I've ever heard!" Nessie said placing a hand on her chest.

"I know," Tiffany said. "I nearly died when I got taken."

"I can't believe you went as a vampire." Jacob said to me as he and everyone else laughed.

"I didn't know vampires and werewolves existed back then." I laughed.

"Well at least you were dressed as a modern day vampire." Edward chuckled.

"Thank the creators of The Vampire Diaries." I said.

"Well I'm sure you look hot dressed as a vampire back then but I love the vampire I'm sitting next to now." Krystal smiled giving me a peck on the cheek and I'm sure I would show my blush.

"I'm sorry you two were friends with that weirdo." Emmett said mentioning about Emanuel.

"I know, I mean he's okay when he's doesn't do or say anything stupid but the rest is so embarrassing when you're around him." I said. "He's like a magnet to attract humiliation when he's not doing his mascot duties."

"And he thinks that's what makes him popular?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"You don't wanna know what he's like at practice when he joins us for our cheer routine." Tiffany said shaking her head."He thinks he's a stud for hanging with cheerleaders."

"And you don't wanna see his dance moves without the mascot costume. Trust me, they'll burn your eyes right out of their sockets." I said as mostly everyone shuddered.

"Mommy, can I dress up as Elsa for Halloween?" Lucina asked Tiffany as she stroked Lucina's hair.

"Sure baby girl, although I'm sure Alice saw that coming." Tiffany said as Alice squealed.

"You bet I did!" Alice said excited. "I am so gonna get you the best costume that'll make all the little girls jealous." That made Lucina excited. I hope she doesn't inherit anything else from Alice when she gets older.

"I wanna dress up like Lilly did!" Lucina said happily.

"Lucas, is everything okay?" Esme asked when she noticed how I was staring at Lucina in a way.

"Sorry, it's just… Lucina behaved pretty similar to how Lilly was," I said. "And it's not just her, Nessie as well. It's why I love you two more than what you are to me, you're like sisters."

"Well we can see that since you're a loving person." Rosalie smiled as Nessie ran up to hug me.

"Lucas, you know I love you like a brother." Nessie said tearfully as I hugged her back.

"You must really care about Lilly a lot." Carlisle said.

"Of course I do." I said when Nessie let go and returned to sit down. "Most brothers would be annoyed having a little sister but me, I love my little sister more than anything. I always play with her when she asks me to, she goes to my room to say goodnight to me before she goes to bed, she lights my world when I'm feeling down with her smile and her adorableness and I always do anything to make her happy and safe." Just then my face fell when I just remembered something, something that I thought I would never think about again.

"Is something wrong Lucas?" Jasper asked noticing my expression even though he couldn't use his gift because of my aura.

"There was one time when I… failed as a brother to Lilly." I said sadly looking down.

"Lucas, you know that wasn't your fault." Tiffany said when she realizes what I was talking about.

"But I failed to notice it back then." I said running my hands through my head.

"You couldn't have known about it." Tiffany said.

"Two months. Two months I didn't notice it." I said in frustration.

"What would you have done back then?" Tiffany asked.

"What happened?" Krystal asked.

"Something that made me the worst brother in history." I said and then sighed as I looked up to everyone who was anxious to know the next part of my story.

* * *

 **November 11** **th** **2014**

I was drifting off to a sleep when something being thrown hit me in the head. I groaned and opened my eyes when I was standing near the counter with my elbow on it as I held my head for support. I turned to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table in his police uniform looking quite amused from either the sleep show I'm putting or throwing things at me.

"There's a thing called coffee you know." Dad said as he went back to reading the newspaper.

"What do you think I'm doing while I'm waiting?" I asked as I was standing near the coffee machine that is brewing my mocha.

"Well if you're gonna sleep, do it when class gets boring or when you already went through the lessons." Dad said.

"Kendall," Mom scolded from the stove in her nurse uniform. "Lucas needs those lessons to do well."

"Mom, I have a 4.0 GPA." I pointed out.

"Still, you'll never know what you'll miss even if it's the same lectures over and over again." Mom said as I rolled my eyes and closed them to wait for my coffee to finish.

If you're wondering why I'm so tired, I'll give you one word; school. It's only been two months and school has become intense for me. With schoolwork, my job at Starbucks, ASB, AP classes, SAT test coming up, college application which I already applied to UW, ASU and WSU, and the season for swimming to start next week, I hardly ever get a break. Why am I doing all of this? Oh yeah because I wanna get into college, that's why. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a ding from the coffee machine causing my eyes to instantly snap open as I groaned. Why does the universe hate me so much?

"Lilly, you better come down and eat breakfast or else you're gonna be late for school." Dad called still reading the newspaper as I lazily pour some cream into my coffee and stir it.

"I don't wanna go to school, I hate school!" Lilly shouted. Well that woke me up.

That's weird, Lilly loves school. She's been excited about it when she first started. You know, she's been acting weird for a few days lately. Actually, she was a bit different. I noticed two days ago that she's been wearing mom's makeup which I find it weird that she's into it at such an early age. Mom and dad thought she was just being silly like always but something tells me that's not it.

"Lillian Katheryn Stone, you better be down in one minute or else!" Mom yelled and she sounds mad. Trust me, you don't wanna do things to make your mother mad.

A few seconds later, Lilly entered the kitchen wearing long sleeves and a sweatshirt on top and sat down at the kitchen table with dad. Did I mention that she's also been covering up every inch of her skin with clothes?

Mom gave Lilly a bowl of warm oatmeal and walked back to the stove as dad continued reading the newspaper. Who reads the newspaper nowadays? I just finished getting my coffee ready and was about to take a sip when I saw something from the corner of my eyes something I wish what I saw was an illusion. Lilly pulled out a thermometer from the sleeve of her sweatshirt and stick it in the oatmeal. I was shocked. Is Lilly trying to get out of school by lying so she could stay home? This can't be true. I wasn't the only who saw it. My dad notices it too from his cop senses.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." Lilly lied as she held up the instrument.

"Lilly, I saw what you did." Dad said putting down his paper angrily. "How dare you lie to us?"

Mom came in and she was furious. "Lilly, I can't believe you!" She said angrily as she took the thermometer from Lilly. "You are in big trouble young lady!"

"But –"

"No buts Lilly. Get your bag and get in the car. We will discuss this later." Mom stated. "We are very disappointed in you!"

Lilly looked at me as if she was begging me to back her up as I stood there all shocked.

"Okay." Lilly replied sadly. She grabbed her backpack after finishing her oatmeal and she and mom left the kitchen.

"I swear I didn't teach her any of that stuff!" I said raising my arms in surrender when dad looked me.

"I know, I believe you." Dad said running his hand through his spiky brown hair both I inherited the trait from. "I just can't believe she would do something like this." Neither could I. I thought. Dad looked at the clock and said, "You better get going or else _you're_ gonna be late for school."

"Sure dad." I said.

* * *

Why is Lilly doing this? Why would Lilly lie to mom and dad to stay home from school? And why do I get this feeling that something's not right? Why can't these cop senses work in a way to tell me what's wrong instead of something _is_ wrong? This can't be the Lilly I know. The Lilly I know is always happy, honest, sweet, laughs at everything that's funny and always has that smile on her face. Now she's like a whole new person where she's not smiling, lying to my parents and not at all her usual energetic self, like I've lost my sister. What's going on here?

"Lucas, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" I said being interrupted from my thoughts when he snapped his fingers right in front of my face.

"I was asking about what your bet is to what is gonna happen to the Seahawks when they go against the Panthers on Sunday but it looks like there are more important things to you than that." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Matt." I said taking a bite of my Meconis sandwich. Its lunchtime now and Matt, Cooper, Tiffany, Hannah, Meghan and I are at the student parking lot sitting at the back of Hannah's 2012 blue Chevrolet pickup truck eating Meconis that the girls bought for us.

"Is everything okay Lucas?" Meghan asked sitting next to me on my right.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Lilly." I said.

"Is she sick?" Tiffany who is sitting with Matt at the end of the truck, asked.

"No, she's been acting… different." I explained.

"Isn't she _always_ been acting different? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest. They were sitting across from me and Meghan.

"So care to define what you mean by 'different?'" Matt asked taking a sip of his bottle of Sprite.

"Lilly tried to get out of school by faking a sickness. She stuck a thermometer in her oatmeal to make it look like she has a fever." I explained.

"WHAT!"

"Dude, since when did Lilly became a little bad ass?" Cooper laughed causing Tiffany to slap the back of his head. "OW!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the adorable, sweet, innocent Lilly, your little sister?" Hannah asked me.

"The same one unfortunately." I said.

"Maybe she already sees how school's a pain in the ass?" Matt shrugged.

"Lilly was always excited for school and I doubt she notices about how school's a pain in the ass." I said.

"Then why would she try to lie to your parents about not wanting to go to school?" Tiffany asked.

"Maybe she met some guys and got her involve with drugs and shit." Cooper teased and without warning, I bolted up and punched Cooper so hard in the chest that he almost fell off the truck.

"OW, dude, I was just joking!" Cooper said rubbing the place where I hit him. "Damn, since when do you hit so hard?"

"Don't you dare say something about Lilly like that!" I said angrily. "Lilly would never do such a thing! How dare you would imply that my sweet innocent little sister is some drug addict!"

"Dude Lucas, chill out bro!" Matt said trying to separate me and Cooper as Meghan pulled me back to sit down and rubbed my arm to calm me down and that's when I somehow came back to my senses.

"I'm sorry," I said running my hands through my hair. "I'm just so worried about Lilly. I feel like something's wrong with her. My cop senses are acting up like crazy just thinking about it."

"Well next time you wanna take your anger out for what I say, take it out on Matt." Cooper said.

"Hannah," Matt said and Hannah took the hint when she slapped the back of Cooper's head.

"OW!"

"Look Lucas," I looked up and turned to Meghan who spoke. "There must be a reason why she's doing this. I know Lilly long enough that she's too good to just wanting to skip school. She would never do something like this, ever. She has to have a reason." That allowed me to feel better a little.

"I hope you're right." I said and Meghan gave me a peck on my lips.

"I'm sure of it." Meghan said giving me an assure smile as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Maybe she's right. Lilly might have a reason to try to avoid school and I hope it's reasonable. After staying after school for half an hour to help out with things for the Veteran's Day assembly, I went to my car and drove to Lakeside Elementary School to pickup Lilly. I plan on getting her to open up to me about her reason for her behavior this morning. Once she explains to me why she did it, I hope mom and dad will go easy on her.

I arrive at the parking lot with only thirty minutes before their school ends. The moment I turned off my engine, I felt something off. It was like an ominous force pressing into my chest and what's more, my cop senses began acting up like crazy. Something's not right here. I got out of the car and looked around the place and saw nothing but cars here.

As if my body has a mind of its own, my head turned to the school and this feeling started picking up. Relying on my instincts, I got into the school and there from far away, I saw Lilly coming out of the library with two books in her hands. She looked back behind her and made a run from whatever it is, or someone. When Lilly disappeared, three boys who looked a bit taller and older by a year followed her and I saw that they all have an evil smile on their faces. When they disappeared, I followed after them and froze at what I saw.

The three boys caught up to Lilly since they were faster than her and one of them pushed her down and another one tripped her so she would have no chance of regaining her balance before she fell face first onto the concrete. The other boy violently yanked her backpack off of her and shook it so hard that all of her bag's contents fell on her. He then snatched her books and threw them at her gleefully.

Why am I just standing here watching this? It was like someone was holding me down and restraining me from moving so that I could watch this horror. As I stood there watching, all three of them started kicking Lilly who is still on the ground, and laughing cruelly. Lilly then let out a cry as she clutched to the side of her rib. Her rip snapped… and so did I.

"HEY!"

All three of the boys jumped and looked around until they saw me and their eyes widened.

"You think it's funny for all three of you to beat her up like that? HUH, DO YOU?!" I said coming at them like raging bull.

"N-No." One boy said fearfully as all three of them stepped away from Lilly. Oh what's a matter little boy? What happened to being tough?

"How about all three of you take me on and see how funny you think this is? I dare you to do so!" I said still coming to them as they backed up to one of the pillars in fear totally shaken. I then saw something else from the corner of my eyes and turned to see four of the teachers and staff there, the whole time doing NOTHING!

"Why didn't you stop them?!" I shouted coming up to them.

"We tried before. We think it's easier to just let them." One of them said.

"Just let them?!" I roared in pure in anger. What kind of method is that to stop such a behavior? Never have I ever felt this angry in all my life. "This school is supposed to make kids feel safe at this school! You're supposed to protect kids from harm and stop them from hurting others, not let them just stop by themselves! What kind of school did you all go to that would allow you to teach such a thing?" I asked in such rage as I realized why Lilly didn't want to go to school and the reason she's been wearing longer clothes and makeup. She was trying to cover up the bruises because those boys have been beating her.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked slowly.

The adults were hesitant until one spoke. "She first reported it on the second week since school started." She said.

UN!

BE!

LIEVABLE!

My baby sister has been threatened and bullied for two months and they never told me or mom or dad about any of this?

"And you didn't do anything to stop this?!" I shouted.

"We tried to stop them the first time but they ignored us and continued with it." One guy said. "We thought they could work it out on their own."

"You still should've done something to make them stop!" I shouted angrily. "You don't just give up after the first attempt!"

"What is going on out here?" I turned to see a woman in her mid-fifties with blonde short hair wearing glasses and a red jacket and slacks walking up to us. The teachers and staff look like they weren't expecting her to show up especially when she saw us and then Lilly who is still on the ground crying and holding her rib and the three boys still standing near the pillar.

"Are you the principal?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said slowly trying to understand what is going on.

"What kind of idiots do you have working here that allows other students to bully my little sister?!" I shouted and the principal's eyes widened at what I said. She had that 'What the hell' look on her face when she turned to the faculty who hung their heads down in shame.

"Young man," She turned to me. "I swear that I had no idea about all of this."

"Oh well bravo," I said sarcastically. "You sure know how to do a good job not knowing and not bothering to do a thing to help Lilly!"

"Sir," I turned to one of the faculty who raised his head up nervously. "We're sorry."

"Oh _you're_ sorry," I said. "Well guess what _sir,_ sorry doesn't help when you let those boys do as they please to do what they want to my sister _._ Sorry doesn't make up two months for not doing anything to stop those brats from hurting Lilly. Sorry doesn't recover the pain and suffer you all put her through. Sorry doesn't show it when none of you informed me and my family any of this when it happened. Sorry doesn't do a thing when my sister has been giving a broken rib and you did nothing just now to stop it!"

"Sir, we are." One female teacher said quietly still looking down.

"You do know that my dad's the chief of police and he's more than happy to press charges on all of you for neglect and allowing bullying here at this school!" I shouted and turned away without a word from them. I went over to Lilly and picked her up bridal style but not before I gave those three boys a death glare causing all three of them to simultaneously peed their pants. As I got to my car when the bell rang and buckled Lilly carefully, someone was kind enough to gather all of her things and bring them to me. I drove Lilly to the hospital and the ride was silent.

I can't believe Lilly was being bullied. How could I not notice it? She was fine at home for the past two months. Either it hasn't been serious until now or she's really a good actress. How could I let this happen? Why would those boys pick on Lilly? What did she ever do to them? She's a sweet, polite, energetic and happy little girl who people would adore her. Seeing her getting beaten back there reminded me of when Justin used to bully me.

When I first came to Lacey, my friends warned me about him and I tried my best to avoid him at all costs but not well enough. Since then, Justin's been picking on me, taking my lunch, breaking my things when I bring them to school, calling me names and mostly using me as a punching bag. All of that gets him sent to the principal's office but it never stops him no matter how hard they tried. I can't believe that it's happening again only this time it's on my sister. Why? I don't see what's wrong with us. Dad's the chief of police in Lacey and mom's the best nurse the hospital ever has so we're not poor but not rich unlike my great-grandfather.

Is being nice no longer a good thing? Why are people so cruel to others? Why did it have to be me and Lilly? Actually, I can understand myself why but Lilly? And most importantly why didn't she tell me or mom and dad about it like I did when I was a kid. It was what gave dad the idea to sign me up to take taekwondo and aikido.

Lilly and I arrived at the hospital where I parked my car at the parking lot and held Lilly bridal style again and carried her inside. I was at the front desk to tell the lady what happened to Lilly when I heard my mom.

"Oh my goodness! My baby!" Mom cried running over to me and kissed Lilly who was still crying everywhere on her head. "What happened to you?"

"She's got a broken rib from being pushed and kicked around." I explained as one of the doctors came in and carefully took Lilly to the other room to have her examine with my mom following behind them. Dad arrived fifteen minutes later when they called him and told him what happened.

"How is she?" Dad asked worriedly when he saw me sitting in the waiting room and mom just arriving from the exam room.

"She's okay," Mom said and her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. "Her rib has been healed but she has so many bruises when we were taping her up." She started crying as dad came to her and pulled her close to him rubbing her back.

"Lucas, how did this happen?" Dad asked. I explained to mom and dad what happened at school and the reason for Lilly's behavior this morning. To say that my parents were pissed was an understatement. Okay, scratch that; dad was pissed. Mom broke down into tears.

"That no good son of a bitch!" Dad shouted angrily causing some people's attention to him but he didn't care. "I'm so calling my lawyers!" Dad happens to know a friend who's a lawyer and she's more than happy to assist. What's more is that she never loses a case. I would ask Meghan's dad to do it since he's a lawyer as well but I highly doubt he would want to help anyone that involves me.

"What have I done?" Mom sobbed sitting down on the chairs. "Our baby girl was being bullied and hurt. I didn't even notice it and all I did this morning was yell at her for lying to us. I'm a horrible mother." She continued sobbing as I sat down next to her.

"Mom, you're not horrible," I said rubbing her back. "You're the best. I'm the one who's to be blamed here." Mom looked up to me as dad looked at me in surprise. "I was the one who failed to protect Lilly." I said feeling disappointed in myself. Before my parents could say anything, one of doctors arrived.

"Jessica, Mr. Stone," He said. "You're daughter is okay and patched up. You may all see her."

"Thank you sir." Dad said. "Come on Jessica, let's go see her." Mom nodded as she got up and she and dad walk to the room where Lilly is being treated. I was about to follow them when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out my ZTE Obsedian phone and saw that it was my girlfriend calling me.

"Hey Meghan." I answered.

"Hey Lucas," Meghan said. "Do you know what's going on over at Lakeside? We heard shouting all the way here at Timberline during practice." Did I mention that Timberline and Lakeside are both across each other?

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"Wait that was you? What were you yelling at that school for?" Meghan asked.

"Well I found out about the reason for Lilly's behavior for this morning." I explained.

"And that is…"

"It turns out Lilly was being bullied." I replied.

"WHAT!" OW! I just pulled my phone away from my ear so fast when not only I heard Meghan screech but Tiffany and Hannah too. I guess I'm on speaker.

"Are you serious Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"That's horrible!" Hannah said.

"That's not even the worse of it," I said when I place my phone to my other ear. "Not only did I saw her get beaten by those little boys but there were teachers there, standing there doing nothing but watch."

"WHAT!" Double OW! I thought when I instantly pulled my phone away from my other ear. They should warn a guy when they're about screech right into their eardrums.

"Lucas, is this true?" I recognized the voice as Mrs. Messer the girls' cheer coach and my old trig teacher.

"Yeah," I said putting my phone on speaker. "They thought they could just let those boys stop picking on Lilly by themselves."

"What kind of idiots does that school have?" I heard Mrs. Messer muttered. I asked myself that same question. "The school board is so not gonna like this when they hear about it."

"Look, I gotta go. I'll call you guys back." I said when I saw my parents coming out of the room where Lilly is in.

"Okay. Call me when you get out." Meghan said.

"Sure thing." I said. "Also Meghan, could you girls not yell so loud on the phone? You nearly busted my eardrums." There was laughter through the other side as Meghan spoke. "Sorry baby but you're the one who gave us the news."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "See ya." I hung up and went to my parents who were standing near the room but Lilly wasn't with them. All of a sudden, mom hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Mom said as I felt her tears fell onto my shoulders. "You're a hero to Lilly."

"Yes," Dad said giving me a squeeze on my shoulder with a smile. "You're a good brother to her. Don't think anything less." I wasn't really convinced at their words but I just nodded my head. "Why don't you go ahead and see her?" Dad opened the door for me and I walked in to see Lilly sitting on those tables for check-ups with her head down.

"Lilly, why didn't you tell me about all this?" I asked as I climbed up the table and sat next to her when the door was closed. Lilly looked up to me and her eyes show that she's been crying. Probably from talking with mom and dad about what happened.

"I didn't want to cause trouble." She said.

"Lilly, I'm your big brother, you should tell me, mom and dad anything even if it might cause trouble." I said.

"But those boys said they have mommies and daddies who do trouble if I tell on them." Lilly said. Wow those boys sure suck.

"Lilly, whatever those boys said are nothing but lies just so you're unable to do a thing to stop them." I said. "You forgot that you have dad who stops bad guys from doing bad stuff and mom who makes you feel better when you're sick or hurt."

"Do you not know how scared and horrified I was when I saw those boys hitting you?" I asked. "Seeing you get hurt hurts me."

"I'm sorry." Lilly said and soon tears came out of her as she started crying. This hurts even more. I pulled Lilly close to me as I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"I'm not mad," I said to her softly. "I was just afraid that I would lose my little sister. You know I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Lucas." She said as she kept on crying until she settled down leaving out a few sniffles. Soon Lilly fell asleep in my arms and I kissed the top of her little head. Soon as I heard her breathing in good rhythm, my mind went back to what happened at that sad excuse of a place called school. I want nothing more than to give those little boys a piece of my mind for the pain they've caused to my little sister. Maybe I should call Matt and Cooper and see if they like to help me teach those boys a lesson. I was interrupted from my thoughts coming up with ideas when my dad called me.

"Lucas," I looked up to see my dad standing next to the door that is now open with his phone in his hands. "When you're ready, take Lilly home since your mom and I are still on duty."

"Sure thing dad." I replied.

"Also son, I know how upset you are, but can you not call Matt and Cooper to beat those boys up? I don't wanna cause more trouble when we file court to the school." Dad said with a little smirk. Dammit dad! You and your cop senses!

"Fine." I said as dad chuckled and left the room.

* * *

"So how's Lilly doing?" Tiffany asked.

"She's doing okay now." I shrugged.

I was hanging at Tiffany's room at night with her and Sam. The whole school heard about my shouting at Lakeside yesterday because of the cheerleaders who overheard the phone conversation with me and the girls the next day and students were shocked when they heard what happened to my sister.

Matt and Cooper looked like they were ready to kill those boys for how they treated her. They love Lilly just as I do since they both have little sisters. Matt's sister Riana is in the seventh grade and Cooper's sister Rilynn is a sophomore on this school volleyball team. So yeah, they pretty much understand how I feel. That day, my parents came to Lakeside to not just inform them that they're transferring Lilly out of their school immediately but also sentenced them to court and because of Mrs. Messer, the school board has also been informed about the news. With the evidence of Lilly's bruises and records Lilly was smart enough to keep Lakeside is in a whole lot of trouble.

"What about you?" Tiffany asked. I threw myself on Tiffany's bed on my back and ran my hands through my hair.

"I just can't believe how bad of a brother I am to Lilly." I said.

"Lucas, why would say such a stupid thing?" Tiffany asked sitting on her bed next to me as I got up.

"Because I let this happen!" I said. "Because of me, Lilly got hurt which makes me a horrible brother!"

"Don't be an idiot Lucas. You're not a horrible brother." Tiffany said. "Look, you saw what happened to her. You found out the truth about that school. You've saved her from further harm. You're a hero and your parents said so themselves."

"Yeah if you were my brother and saved me from being picked on, I would think of you as my hero." Sam said who was sitting on the floor. She blushed at that last part she said.

"And besides," Tiffany said. "You don't see Lilly blaming you for what happened to her, do you?"

I sighed. "No, I guess not."

"Then there you have it." Tiffany said. "You're not a horrible brother. You're the best sibling Lilly ever has. Heck, you're a better sibling than I am to Sam or Matt or Cooper or Hannah are to their siblings. I mean I'm not good at keeping Sam's secrets when I hear her talk in her sleep dreaming about you." She smirked.

"TIFFANY!" Sam shouted turning into serious shade of red from blushing as she once again chased Tiffany who is laughing, around her room. I guess Tiffany purposely said that just for some fun to embarrass Sam for her crazy crush on me. Well, some things are never gonna change.

I said goodnight to the girls and went up to my balcony to my room. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and soon went to bed but I didn't fall asleep even though my eyes were closed because my mind was trying to take in all the positive words everyone's saying about me when I know for a fact that I'm the worst brother to Lilly because I failed to protect her. Sure those little boys and the teachers were the ones at fault but it was my job to be there for Lilly, my job to protect her and look at the results. What kind of brother am I?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and I heard tiny footsteps of pajama feet coming in and remove my covers only for more weight being added on my bed as the covers were set back to where they were. I slowly opened my eyes to see something that almost brought a grown man into tears. There's Lilly in her onesie brown pajama with hearts, climbing into my bed and snuggling up to my side. She then wrapped her tiny hands around my neck snuggled close to my chest.

"I love you Lucas. You're the best big brother ever." She said softly as she closed her eyes. As she said those words, I felt warmth spreading over me and all my doubtfulness suddenly went away. My heart leapt into my chest and I soon opened my eyes to the truth that I am indeed a hero to Lilly.

Did I really believe that I've been a horrible brother to her? No, I did what I could and saved Lilly from further harm. She has been slowly regaining her personality little by little and the only thing that's missing was me. I wrapped my arms around Lilly and pulled her closer against my chest since I'm too tired to carry her back to her bed.

"I love you too Lilly." I said to her sincerely kissing the top of her head. "I do anything for my little sister." That is a big brother's job.

* * *

 **How do you like this chapter? Please review.**


	8. Date Night

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Date Night**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone was silent until Esme spoke.

"Oh Lucas, it wasn't your fault." She said.

"Oh come on, like you never failed when something happens to us?" I said to her.

"Have you forgotten that I was scared when I almost lost you numerous times?" Esme said. Okay, I guess she had me there.

"Listen Lucas, I don't blame you for how you reacted to what happened to your sister." Edward said. "I would never forgive myself if something happen to Nessie." Nessie moved close to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him.

I then felt someone's little arms wrapped around my middle. I looked down to see Lucina hugging me.

"I think you're a hero Lucas." She said making me wrap my arms around her. That there spread the warmth over my cold dead heart.

"Thanks Lucina. That means a lot." I said kissing her head.

"Not to be off topic but Lucas, you have got to show me how to make that look to make people wet themselves." Emmett said when Lucina and I let go of each other and for once no one has hit him.

"I can't believe those people would be so cruel to Lilly." Rosalie said angrily.

"Would you believe that Lucas and I used to go to that school back when teachers _did_ something when a student is being bullied?" Tiffany said. Everyone stated that they couldn't believe that.

"So what happened to the school when you guys sued them?" Carlisle asked.

"Well as I said, Lakeside was in big trouble." I explained. "With all the records and evidence pointed out, they will probably be struggling with their budgets for the next ten years or so. The superintendent was not so pleased when he heard about the news."

"How mad was the superintendent at the teachers?" Jacob asked sounding a bit amused to hear.

"Well, he broke the scale of one to ten if that answers your question." I said.

"The school board understood that the principal was never informed about the incident but she was given probation just to be sure." Tiffany said.

"What about the rest of the teachers who were there?" Krystal asked.

"And what about those mean boys who picked on Lilly?" Lucina asked.

"Well let's just say that no school would want to hire them after they've been released from Lakeside." Tiffany smirked.

"As for those boys, forgive me for saying this in front of you Lulu, but their parents gave them serious hell." I said.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Bella asked.

"One boy got a serious spanking from both of his parents, the other boy had all of his toys thrown away and one boy's father moved into a motel." I said as everyone laughed.

"As much as I hated those parents for being too harsh on their kids, they had it coming." Esme said.

"I'm still debating on giving those boys a serious beating." I said.

"I can help you with that." Emmett said excitedly.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"How about you guys let Lucas continue the story." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yeah, you never told us anything about you and Meghan." Alice said excitedly. "Tell us about all the dates you two went."

"Yeah Lucas, do tell us." Krystal said giving me that look that made me laugh nervously as the guys chuckled. Oh crap.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "I could tell you about this one date that didn't go as planned but it was still a good night." I said.

"Oh this oughta be good." Jasper smiled.

"Come on, come on, come on," Nessie said jumping up and down from where she's sitting. "What happened on your guys' date?"

"It was the end of the first week of swim season and Meghan and I were making plans for the weekend." I started.

"Oh we're you planning on getting some of tha – OW!" Emmett cried when Krystal went over to him and smacked him in the head and went back next to me.

" _Anyway_ ," I said. "Here's what happened."

* * *

 **November 21** **st** **2014**

"Stop it!" A freshman boy with curly brown hair named Ty Pinto cried when Justin and two of his cronies pushed him around at the student parking lot on a Friday afternoon like a pinball.

"Why," Justin asked while he and the other two laughed at the boy's struggle. "This is so much fun!" He just grabbed Ty and pushed him to his friend only to be intercepted by me as I stepped in.

"Pick on me all you want Justin," I said as Meghan came to Ty's aid. "But leave my teammates alone!"

"You ask for it Stone!" Justin said as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up. There was a reason why I wasn't struggling.

"Hey!" Justin turned to see my swim coach Marie Radcliffe coming to us as I tried to avoid smirking at Justin. "Young man, I don't care if you're the most important player for the football team but I will have you sent to the principal's office."

"Pff, whatever." Justin said dropping me from his grip and he and his two mates left.

"Lucas," Coach Radcliffe said to me. "As much as I appreciate you looking out for your teammates, don't do anything so reckless. I can't afford to lose one of my best swimmers for the 500 freestyle." She said that with a smile. Whenever you have practice with my coach, you can tell she takes swimming _very_ seriously and the only time she ever jokes around is when it's on John Meyers the dive coach or when she says so.

"Well forgive me if Justin has no respect for any human being." I said.

"Anyways, I need you to tell everyone that practice has been canceled today." Coach Radcliffe said.

"How come?" I asked in surprised.

"I have to take a shift for parole officer duty since someone was too 'busy' to help out." Coach Radcliffe said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." And with that she left.

"You alright Ty?" I asked coming over to him.

"I'm okay," Ty said rubbing his shoulders. "No blood but there was definite fouls there. Thanks."

"No problem little buddy." I said thumping Ty's back lightly.

"Hey Lucas, since there's no practice today, can you give me a ride home?" Ty asked.

"Sure." I said. "Just wait for me at my car. I'll be with you soon." Ty left leaving me and Meghan alone.

"You know you almost scared me with Justin back there." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"And didn't I always tell you that I'll be fine?" I asked as I did the same with my arms.

"Could you blame me for how worried I get?" Meghan asked as I smiled and pecked her on the lips. I appreciate how Meghan gets worried about me but I wish she didn't have to make too big of a deal. I decided to change the subject.

"So moving that aside, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Meghan asked.

"I was thinking of taking you out to dinner at the Chinese Buffett, my treat." I said with a smile.

"I would love to." Meghan smiled.

"Then it's a date." I said.

"Yes it is." Meghan said. Meghan let go of me when she started coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said waving it off. "It's just a cough. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, so as soon as I'm done with practice and get off of work, I'll pick you up at five tomorrow?" I said.

"Sounds good." Meghan said adding another cough.

"Okay, well I gotta go," I said. "I don't wanna keep Ty waiting on me. I'll pick you up when you're done with practice."

"I'll see you then." Meghan said and just to be sure she doesn't get sick, I kissed her forehead and said goodbye. I felt a slap from behind me when I turned around and was about to leave. I turned and glance to see Meghan smiling at me innocently. Did she just slap my ass?

"You did not do what I think you just did." I said. Meghan twirled her strand of hair and nodded. Damn, my woman is being a vixen!

"One of the best things about dating a swimmer is that I get to see that hot ass of yours in action." Meghan said giving me that sexy look.

"Shh," I said turning very red and looking around to make sure no one heard that. "Not in public!" Meghan giggled and kissed me on the cheek and went back inside Timberline for her cheer practice. How did I get lucky to be having Meghan who is beautiful, a cheerleader and vixen as my girlfriend? And she tells me that she asks how she's lucky to have me, the okay looking kind of guy as her boyfriend.

After dropping off Ty to his house and waiting for Meghan for another hour after school ended, I picked her up and drove the way to Lilly's new school at Horizon Elementary. It's a nice school and best of all, no bullies are created here and even if there are, the teachers step in within a second so that's good to know especially after what they heard about Lakeside. Meghan and I arrived at Horizon just in time to see students coming out of the school and being picked up by their parents. I was looking around for my baby sister until Meghan spoke.

"There she is." She pointed and I looked to see Lilly coming out of the building with two girls and a boy. They were all laughing and talking. Yep this school is definitely safe for Lilly. Lilly then turned and gave hugs to each of the girls and then one for the boy. I felt a twinge of protectiveness taking over me when the boy hugged Lilly back. Oh hell no! I was interrupted from my thoughts on how to kill the boy when Meghan giggled.

"What?" I asked her.

"He's just hugging her." Meghan said looking totally amused and then letting out another cough.

"Hugging leads to kissing, and kissing leads to – "

"Big brother!" I turned to see Lilly running to me and my thoughts on killing the boy evaporated as I hugged her.

"Hey baby sis," I smiled. "How was your first day at your new school?"

"It was great!" Lilly said happily. It's great to see Lilly back to her old happy energetic adorable self again. "I made new friends."

"You mean those kids we saw you walk with when you came out?" I asked and Lilly nodded head.

"What are those flowers for?" Megan asked pointing at some flowers in Lilly's hand that looked like they were picked.

"My new friends picked them for me since I'm new here and wanted to do something special for me." Lilly explained.

"That's nice of them." I said.

"Yeah, this one is from Allie," Lilly said showing a blue flower. "And these white ones are from Sophie." She showed the white flowers.

"They look so pretty Lilly." Meghan said.

"Yeah but this one's my favorite." Lilly pulled out a pink. "This boy Jack picked it for me."

"You mean that boy over there?" Meghan asked pointing at a car two spaces away from us where we saw the boy Jack being picked up by his father. Jack looked at us and blushed when Lilly waved at him which he returned shyly. Okay I'll cut him some slack… for now.

"Well I'm glad you made some new friends baby sis." I smiled.

"Big brother, I am not a baby!" Lilly pouted as Meghan and I chuckled.

"Keep acting like that and I'll definitely keep calling you a baby." I said as Lilly continue with the pouting. "Hey come on, I was just joking. You know I love you."

Lilly smiled. "I love you too big brother." She said as she hugged me.

"What about me?" Meghan asked me innocently.

"It's obvious that I love you." I said as I got Lilly inside and buckled her seatbelt in the back.

"But who do you love more?" Meghan asked adding another cough.

"He loves me!" Lilly stated.

"I thought you love me." Meghan said giving me those puppy eyes. On hell no we are not playing that game!

"Come on, I gotta get you home." I said to Meghan who giggled along with Lilly as she and I got in my car and left Horizon.

* * *

"Alright sir, I'm off now." I called my boss when I hung up my uniform at four o'clock.

"Okay, you have the rest of a good day now Lucas and have fun tonight with your girl." Mr. Landon said.

"Will do boss." I said as I left the store and made my way to my car. With every step I took, my legs cry in agony.

Damn, my legs are sore and so are my arms. This morning's practice was insane. Not to mention that the time of practice was at _seven in the morning until ten_. What the hell was my coach thinking having Saturday practices this early letting along three hours of practice? If you thought the time was ridiculous, you should've seen how workout was like. A 1000 yard warm up nonstop, 8x200 where odds are free and evens are by choice with paddles, 4x200 free with fins, 3x500 where coach timed me for each 50 yard, land workout with pushups and leg lifts and then there's the bungees where we have to reach all the way to the end in whatever stroke you're best at.

Yeah, Coach Radcliffe is crazy but I admire her attitude and style which was why we saran wrapped her car in the middle of the night last year. As soon as I made it to my car and got inside, my phone rang and I took it out to see Meghan calling causing me to smile.

"Hey babe." I answered happily.

"Hey Lucas." Meghan said sounding a bit hoarse and sad. Why doesn't that sound good?

"Is everything okay Meghan?" I asked in concern.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't make it to dinner tonight." Meghan said. Everything inside me not only hurt but also every feeling in my body was shattered.

"What's wrong?"

"My cough just got worst and this morning I woke up having a sore throat and a stuffy nose." Meghan said. She sounds like she's crying. "I'm so sorry Lucas."

"Meghan, don't apologize." I said. "It's not like you were planning on getting sick just to get out of this dinner, or did you." I teased and I heard a weak laugh from Meghan.

"You caught me. Ugh, I feel so shitty. I really, really, really, really wanted to go on our dinner so badly but my parents wouldn't let me even though they knew how I feel." Meghan said.

"You _parents_?" I asked when notice her words.

"Okay, mom knew how I felt," Meghan admitted. "Dad looked like he had an excuse for me not to go." Of course Mark would act like that just so I wouldn't be with his daughter. Looks like he won this round. I don't understand what he has against me. I don't do drugs and I don't have a tattoo. Dad would beat the hell out of me if I did, not that I ever would. "Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said to her sincerely. "We can go out another time. You get well soon."

"Okay. I love you." Meghan said.

"I love you too." I said and we both hung up as I drove home with this empty sad feeling in me.

* * *

This sucks. Not only do I have nothing to do on a Saturday night since my friends are out of town, Meghan is at her home lying on her bed sick. The thought of her on her bed unable to do anything just hurts me more than not being able to go on our dinner date. What a night I'm having.

It was seven o'clock and I was in the living room slouching on the couch watching TV but wasn't really paying any attention to whatever is on. I would play with Lilly but she's at a sleepover at Allie's house with her and Sophie. Good thing Jack's not there. So yep, I got nothing to do. I felt the couch shifted and notice that my parents are sitting by my sides with sympathetic looks.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry how tonight turned out." Mom said rubbing my arm.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "Meghan feels sorry for it, so there are no hard feelings to it, minus Mr. Valentine's joy."

"I don't understand what he has against you." Mom said.

"I'm sure it's a father thing just not wanting to hand over their daughters so soon." Dad shrugged. "Why do you think I have Lucas help me out watching Lilly for any boys?" He chuckled as mom rolled her eyes. I don't think even dad's jokes are making me feel any better.

"Come on son," Dad said thumping my back when I didn't respond. "I know you're bummed about it but there's always next time."

"But I really wanna see her so badly… like now." I said.

"Well what are you gonna do, go to her house and have dinner there?" Dad chuckled. Without warning, I bolted off the couch with a smile on my face as I faced my parents.

"Dad, you're a genius!" I said as I grabbed his face and kissed him on the head and the same for mom only on the cheek leaving them both dumbstruck as I left the living room.

"I was joking!" Dad called out but I didn't care when I reached the kitchen and grabbed the phone where I furiously dialed the number. I was praying that the phone should be answered by –

"Hello?" Lynda answered after the second ring. Thank heavens it wasn't Mark. He probably would hang up before I get the chance to talk.

"Hey Lynda, it's me Lucas." I said. "Listen, I know Meghan's sick and she can't come with me for dinner but I was wondering if I could come over to your guys' house and make dinner there for her and me." Oh please say yes. I will beg on my knees for this if I have to.

Lynda was silent from the other line until she spoke. "What time do you wanna come over?" Wow, life is seeing things my way.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said. "Just don't tell Meghan about this. I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it." Lynda said happily.

I quickly changed clothes, said goodbye to my parents who looked at me like I was crazy, and grabbed my keys to my car and took off to Meghan's house where I got there in exactly ten minutes. I got out of my car and made my way to the front door and knocked. The person who answered was someone who thought he's seen the last of me.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Mark asked looking like he was about to slam the door in my face, but he didn't surprisingly. I guess Lynda didn't tell him about my arrival. I can guess why.

"Um sir, I came for my dinner date with Meghan." I said nervously.

"Meghan is sick and is unavailable to go." Mark said automatically.

"Actually," Lynda spoke as she appeared. "Lucas is here to have dinner at our home." At her words, Mark gave me a glare as if he couldn't believe I found a loophole out of this.

"But she's sick Lynda." Mark said letting out a sigh.

"I'm just gonna make some soup. She's not gonna leave the house." I said. I probably looked like I was begging. Could you blame me?

Mark looked like he was losing a battle as he shook his head in defeat. "Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said as I went back to my car to grab some leftover chicken I brought and Lynda led me to the kitchen.

"Sorry Lucas but I didn't think Mark would allow it if I told him sooner." Lynda said as she searched for the ingredients.

"It's understandable Lynda." I said.

"Okay, so here are the ingredients you need." Lynda said laying everything out for me. "If you need anything, I have my phone with me."

"Just make sure to keep Meghan occupied until I say its finish." I said and Lynda left the kitchen but not before she said something to Mark so low that made him sigh, and went upstairs.

For the next half hour, I spent my time in the kitchen getting the soup boiled. I was in the middle of stirring it at the stove when I felt something that hasn't left me. I almost jumped when I turned to see Mark watching me and what's more surprising is that he hasn't moved an inch since Lynda spoke to him. His face was displeasure no surprises there.

"Um, I have everything under control sir, so I don't need any help thank you." I said.

"You know you might get sick if you get close to Meghan." Mark said.

"Honestly sir, I'd rather have that than not being with her tonight." I said. "You know that I love your daughter and I would do anything for her. She means the world to me. She's everything to me." Mark must have said something but it was more of a grumble.

I wish I knew what his deal is but I rather not push it. I can understand that it's natural for a father to be acting like this. If I had a daughter, I wouldn't let any boys near her. Who knows what we boys could do to them? But I'm not like other boys such as Justin who just dumps girls left and right or Cooper who only cares about looks or other boys who would want to… you know… have some of that. You think that after almost two years of dating Meghan, Mark would loosen up on me but I guess not. Not a single smile was shown on his face whenever he sees me. Come on, it's not like I was asking him for his blessing to marry his only daughter. The timer dinged and the soup was ready. As I poured the soup in two bowls, I turned to Mark.

"Can you tell your wife that everything's ready please?" I asked him. Mark grumbled again as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs. I sighed as I placed the bowls at the dining table. I soon hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw entering the dining room is Lynda behind Meghan covering her eyes. Meghan was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants and her dark brown hair was messy and down.

"What is going on?" Meghan asked sounding hoarse. Lynda smiled releasing her hands off of Meghan. Meghan's eyes widened in surprised when she saw me and ran a hand through her hair trying to make it stay straight as she blushed when she realizes what she's wearing. Did I mention how cute she is for what she's wearing?

"L-Lucas, what are you doing here? Wait a minute, when did you get here?" Meghan asked.

"Well I know that you couldn't come for our dinner, so I thought I bring dinner over for you." I smiled. Meghan looked like she could hardly believe it. She turned to her parents as if she's asking for permission by just a look. Lynda nodded her head eagerly as Mark reluctantly gave a nod. Meghan squealed hoarsely as she hugged her parents as a thank you and then ran at me for a hug. I saw Mark gave me one last glare before he and Lynda left the dining room leaving me and Meghan alone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," Meghan said when she leaned away from me trying to keep a distance. "I shouldn't be hugging you so I don't get you sick." Even though she's sick, she's still beautiful.

"I don't care one bit." I said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "All that matters is that I get to see you, plus I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"You are so sweet, but you really didn't have to do all this, not that I didn't want it." Meghan smiled.

"Well I did, and I like I said, it's my treat." I smiled back.

"If I've known you were coming I would've been a little more decent." Meghan said trying to straighten her hair again.

"Why, you look so cute what you're wearing." I said causing Meghan to blush. "And besides, I wanted this to be a surprise."

"I'm so happy you came." Meghan said. "I still felt bad for cancelling our dinner plans."

"As bummed I am at how our night turned out, I don't care as long I get to see you." I said earning another hug from Meghan as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Now come on, I hope you're hungry because I made some chicken soup."

"I certainly am." Meghan said taking a seat as I sat across from her. "This smells so good." She said taking a whiff as best as she could through her nose."

"Why don't you taste it and see how good it is." I smirked and Meghan took a spoonful of soup into her mouth. She closed her eyes and has that heavenly expression no doubt from my soup.

"Mmm, how are you so good at cooking?" Meghan asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just watch my mom do things in the kitchen, follow her recipes and just gave it a shot."

"Well if you weren't planning on studying computer science, I'm sure the culinary art suits you well." Meghan smiled.

"Hey, we guys have to learn how to take care of themselves until they… find someone to share their lives with." I felt myself turning red and I'm sure Meghan blushed again. "Well go on Meghan, there's plenty of soup for you." I said. We spent the next half hour talking and eating soup, Meghan must be starving because she's on her thirds, and Meghan was showing signs that she's getting better which is great.

"Are you leaving now?" Meghan asked when we were done with the soup and I was done washing the dishes. I saw that she was sad.

"I'm here as long as you want me to." I said earning yet another hug from Meghan who was delighted. "How about we watch a movie?" Meghan agreed and picked Despicable Me 2 for us to watch. We sat down and Meghan grabbed a blanket wrapped herself around it as she snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arm around her and we watch and laugh to what has been a perfect date night.

* * *

"Yep, 101.3 degrees." Dad said looking at the thermometer that came out of my mouth as I sat up on my bed with a sore throat.

You guess right people. I got sick the next day. Are you surprise? I guess not. Do I regret going to sick Meghan at her house? Not one bit because it was worth seeing Meghan and still have our date.

"Well that's your fault for giving Lucas the suggestion last night." Mom said shoving a spoonful of orange liquid medicine in my mouth that I almost chocked. "Oh my poor baby." Mom fussed as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know he would take it so literally." Dad defended.

"He's got a point mom." I said as she rubbed some liquid on my neck to help heal my sore throat.

"Lucas, you are just as crazy as your father when he was young." Mom said.

"What did you expect? It runs in the family which is one of the reasons why I'm proud of the kid." Dad smiled ruffling my hair as mom rolled her eyes. "Well then, we'll be going now." He said.

"You, young man, stay in bed and don't move a muscle." Mom commanded as she got up from my bed and pointed at me looking serious.

"Fine, but can I at least have my laptop?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Mom said but before she could, Lilly came into the room.

"Hold on, I have to give him a checkup." She said climbing onto my bed wearing a nurse costume with a big bag in her hand.

"Um Lilly, I don't think that's –" I was cut off when Lilly shoved her thermometer in my mouth. She then put on her stethoscope and playfully listens to my heart beat which I have to say is cute. I was about to take the thermometer out of my mouth which was a big mistake.

"No big brother, you have to keep that in your mouth." Lilly pouted causing me to chuckle through the thermometer. Next thing I know was that Lilly made me lay down and tucked me into bed with a _little_ help from mom. Lilly then placed an empty ice pack on my head telling me to keep that thermometer in my mouth. I heard laughter as I turned my head to see mom laughing along with dad who had his phone out pointing at me.

"Oh heck no dad!" I said with my eyes widened as I tried to get out of the blankets only to realize that I was tucked in too tight. "Oh mom, you did not do this!" I said as I struggled to break free.

"I'm sorry son but it is too funny not to watch." Dad laughed. "Wait until the guys at the station sees this." And with that, he left for work. That's just great. Add that on the list of embarrassing things by my parents.

The rest of my day was spent in bed doing nothing but resting and doing things on my Dell laptop. It was four in the afternoon and I was just reading Harry Potter when someone came into my room.

"Hey baby." I turned and my eyes widened to see Meghan, all better, standing at my door.

"Meghan!" I shrieked pulling the covers over my chest as the Prisoner of Azkaban book was sent flying in the room. Shit, I'm not wearing a shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"That was cute how you reacted, but not as cute as when your dad showed me a video of Lilly taking care of you." Meghan giggled as I felt myself turning red in embarrassment. I am so gonna killed that old man! "Anyways, I wanted to see you since you got sick because of me."

"Hey, it was worth seeing you last night." I smiled.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Meghan said. "Anyways, since you took care of me, it's my turn to take care of you." She reached into her bag that she brought and pulled out a container. "I made my own soup for you. I hope _you're_ hungry."

"You know that I am." I said happily as she handed me the container and spoon and I soon ate the soup which I have to say is delicious.

Meghan giggled seeing my reaction to her soup as she sat on my bed next to me. "I love you."

"I love you." I said earning a kiss on the cheek from my girlfriend. This was so worth it.

* * *

 **So yeah, I know you guys are expecting more but please be patient with me. A lot is gonna happen later on. This next chapter will be a Thanksgiving special. Please review.**


	9. Thanksgiving & Black Fridays

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving & Black Fridays**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

The women were aweing at the story of my date with Meghan.

"That was so cute!" Nessie said.

"How do you guys always come up with these romantic things?" Alice asked jumping up and down from where she's sitting.

"Okay I admit that was really sweet of you for what you did for Meghan." Krystal said kindly.

"Thanks beautiful." I smiled.

"You are crazy Lucas just to see Meghan and end up getting sick." Tiffany laughed.

"Hey nothing wrong with a man to show how much he loves his girl." Emmett stated.

"Nice of you to find your way around Mark's loop." Carlisle chuckled.

"And I thought Charlie was the one who has problems accepting to let their daughters to have boyfriends." Edward chuckled. You're one to talk Edward.

"Well the only difference between him and Mark is that Mark doesn't own a gun but he could file a restraining order on me." I said as everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Charlie would've done that to me a long time ago." Edward laughed.

"So what else happened in your human life?" Bella asked me.

"Let's see here," I thought. "I remember doing the SATs and having a bonding night with my teammates where we watch Hot Rod and played Zombie tag,"

"What's zombie tag?" Nessie asked.

"It's a really fun game. I'll show you guys later tonight how to play and maybe we could play it vampire style." I said.

"Oh I definitely wanna play that game!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I'm in." Jasper said.

"Me too!" Nessie said.

"I wanna play!" Lucina said and it looks like everyone is in.

"Okay so back to your story." Jacob said. "What else happened?"

"Oh tell them about that time on Black Friday in Portland you told me." Tiffany laughed.

"Ooh, what happened?!" Alice asked excited. Of course anything that involves shopping, Alice would definitely want to hear it.

"It was brutal even though I enjoy shopping but not like this." I said. "And then there were things that I wish Tiffany didn't brought up. God, I thought I was gonna die. Okay so my family and I celebrated Thanksgiving with my mom's family in Portland…"

* * *

 **November 26** **th** **2014**

"How the flight went?" Meghan asked.

"Went by smoothly." I answered on the phone. "A little chilly but the weather is nice."

"I miss you already." Meghan said sadly. "I didn't get to see you before you left."

"I know, I'm sorry babe," I said sincerely. "But my practice ended at four thirty and my family and I had to catch our flight an hour after. Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Meghan said.

"Hey, I promise I'll buy you something during the Black Friday sale," I said. "And when I get back to Washington, the first thing I'll do is see you."

"I look forward to that." Meghan said happily. "I love you."

"I love you too Meggy bear." I said and I can tell that Meghan blushed when she said,

"Lucas, stop." She said making me chuckle.

"I'll call you later." I said and we both hung up afterwards.

My family and I just got off our flight from Seattle to Portland where we are spending Thanksgiving with my mom's family. As I explained to Meghan, we had to go to the airport straight after I was done with swim practice. We were riding up the escalator with our luggage behind us when we made the top. There they were waiting for us with smiles on their faces.

"There they are!" My grandpa Dan said.

"Mom, dad, it's so good to see you again." Mom cried hugging her parents with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to see you as well." Grandma Julianna said hugging mom back fighting off her tears. "We miss you so much!"

"Oh so you don't miss me or the kids?" Dad teased as I chuckled. Grandma let go of mom and smiled at dad, Lilly and I.

"How could I not miss you guys?" She said giving us a hug as grandpa happily did the same after hugging mom.

"There's my favorite grandson." Grandpa said giving me the one arm hug.

"How's it going pops?" I asked gently thumping his back.

"Man, look at you Lucas," Grandpa said taking a good at me. "You've grown since the last time we saw you, and you're graduating this year?"

"That's correct." I smiled.

"Oh my goodness Lucas, every time I see you, you become more handsome than ever." Grandma said grabbing and feeling my face which I wish she didn't do it in public. "And where is that beautiful girlfriend of yours, Meghan? I was really hoping she would come this year."

"She's with her family back in Washington but she sends her best wishes to you." I said knowing how disappointed grandma is for not getting to meet 'her future granddaughter-in-law.' One word about me having a girlfriend and you would think she hears wedding bells already.

"Where is everyone?" Lilly asked looking around as we started walking to the parking lot.

"They are all back home where they are very excited to see you." Grandma answered as we made it to their blue minivan. I think excited is an understatement when we arrived at my grandparents' house an hour later and walked through the front door and when my grandma said 'they,' she meant my cousins. We all came inside where I got attacked by the four little minions.

"Lucas!" They cried happily as they all tried to hug me at once.

"Howard, Hugo, Vivian, Kayden, nice to see you guys but you need to work on the hellos." I said trying to keep my balance while hugging my cousins.

"I'm sorry Lucas," My mom's younger sister Aunt Diana said after hugging my mom. "I thought I raised those two better." She said mentioning eight year old Howard and seven year old Hugo.

"And you know how much Vivian and Kayden love you so much." My Aunt Christina, mom's youngest sister, said as her five year old son let's go of me along with her seven year old daughter who went to hug Lilly.

"Yeah I can see that." I said. "Okay which one you guys took my wallet?" I asked when I felt emptiness from my back pocket.

"Hugo." Aunt Diana scolded as Hugo laughed handing me back my black wallet. "Again, I am so sorry about him."

"No worries Aunt Diana," I said waving it off. "I know Hugo can be such a jokester."

"Alright kids," Grandma said. "Let's let Lucas and his family get settled and have dinner. We got a big holiday to celebrate tomorrow and then we got a big day Friday morning." Friday, my parents, Aunt Diana and Christina and their husbands Buster and Troy, Aunt Diana's oldest daughter sixteen year old Anastasia, Buster's seventeen year old brother Dustin and I will be going shopping for the big Black Friday sale and you know how crazy Black Fridays get.

On Thursday the next day, Thanksgiving with my family is amazing. We spent the day taking family photos, Thursday night football watching the Seahawks take on the Broncos, talk about random things or keeping an update on what's going on in each other's lives and of course devouring the Thanksgiving dinner that includes stuffing filled turkey, steamy mashed potatoes, salad and grandma's special soup. You can say that I would've passed out right after that. I'm surprised that I didn't explode.

"Okay Lucas, you better get off to bed." Grandma said an hour after Aunt Diana, Aunt Christina and their families left to return to their homes. "You got a busy day tomorrow with what to buy and stuff." She said leading me to my guest room. "Get some sleep sweetheart."

"Sure thing grandma. Goodnight." I said closing the door behind me once I'm in the room.

* * *

I felt as though I barely lay down to sleep on the guest bed when I was being shaken awake by dad.

"Come on Lucas, time to get ready." He whispered. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes just enough to see the clock reads four in the morning.

"That early?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah, now come on, you need to get dress." Dad said as I groaned and flopped myself back down where my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes. I heard my dad sighed and then the sound of metal being picked up. Without warning, I yelped when something cold splashed over my body after the covers were yanked away from me causing me to bolt up and use my arms to cover my shirtless chest as my body was shaken from the coldness. I looked at my dad to see him chuckling with a small bucket in his hand.

"Seriously dad?!" I asked.

"Hey, you're the one who refuses to get up." Dad said smirking.

"Well thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. "Now I'm wide awake to go back to sleep."

"That's the general idea." Dad chuckled. "Now seriously Lucas, get your lazy ass off of bed, get dress and then quickly eat breakfast. We got a long day shopping for us." We do have a long day indeed. With many stores we planned to go and things we wanted to buy or see things that catch our eye, we'll be shopping until one of us starts dropping.

We spent the morning going to Target, Sears & Walmart where we bought some clothes on sale, house items and lots of toys for the kids and that's only part one of the trip. The big trip is at the capitol mall where all the good stuffs are at Best Buys, JC Penny, Macy's, Kohl, Sports department and many others. I hope I can find something good to buy for Meghan.

We arrived at the capitol mall at around one after we had lunch and we saw the place swarming with customers from all stores getting what they want. You would think the place would be less crowded after this morning.

"Well then, let's hope all the good stuff isn't taken." Dad said looking around at where to start.

"I think we should go to Best Buys first." Aunt Christina suggested.

"Mom, Jaxon and Kathy are here. Can I go with them?" Anastasia asked Aunt Diana.

"Yeah can I go too Buster? Shailene and I are supposed to shop together here." Dustin said.

"Okay, you can go ahead and go with your friends but meet us here when you're done." Aunt Diana said.

"And Lucas has to come with you guys." Dad said.

"What why?" Dustin asked. Yeah why am I dragged into this?

"Someone has to be in charge of you. Not to mention to watch you guys from anyone trying to jack your stuff." Dad said. Okay now that is a good point about all these crazy shoppers willing to do anything to get what they want.

"But I'm the uncle to these two." Dustin stated.

"But Lucas is of age before you." Uncle Buster pointed out looking amused.

"Okay that is so not fair." Dustin complained.

"Hey, just be thankful that we're still in high school and we act like teenagers." I said.

"Good point." Dustin said.

"So, are we okay with Lucas going with you guys?" Aunt Diana asked.

"Sure, I could use some extra hands." Anastasia said.

"As long as I can use one of my hands for the gift I need to find for Meghan." I said.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Mom said. "Just make sure nothing happens to those two and be back here in three hours."

"I'll do that mom and come on, you know you have nothing to worry about." I said.

"That's what you said on Halloween and looked how that turned out when I saw you on TV jumping out of the three story mansion." Mom said.

"Oh man Lucas, you were hilarious on TV." Dustin said as I punched him on the shoulder.

"Mom, I'm positive that everything will be fine." I assured her and we went our separate ways in the big mall. Five minutes later Anastasia, Dustin and I found three people who must be Jaxon, Kathy and Shailene waiting by the fountain.

"There you two are." Kathy said as she ran to hug Anastasia. She let go and then saw me with an interest look. "And who's this?" She asked as Anastasia went to kiss Jaxon.

"This is Anastasia's cousin and my nephew Lucas." Dustin said putting his arm around Shailene. "Lucas, this is my girl Shailene, Jaxon, Anastasia's boyfriend and her best friend Kathy."

"Hi, do you have a girlfriend?" Kathy said coming up to me.

"Hi and yes I do actually." I said in surprise by Kathy's sudden approach.

"Kathy, quit hitting on my cousin or else all the good stuff will be gone!" Anastasia said. Thank you.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Kathy said excitedly as she tried to take my hand which I avoided by pulling it away to scratch my head. We spent the first hour going through stores and bought some new clothes at JC Penny, American Eagle and Old Navy. We didn't buy a lot with the budget we have with us. Why do you think we have part-time jobs apart from getting money for our upcoming college tuition? We have to learn about how to use money right? After the first hour of shopping, we took a break and sat down on the benches setting down our bags. There was nothing much in my bag; just two new shirts and a pair of jeans.

"I'm down to thirty dollars left." Anastasia said taking a peek at her purse and then turned to Kathy. "What about you?"

"I got twenty left." She answered.

"I got fifteen on me." Jaxon said.

"Same here." Shailene said.

"I'm left with five." Dustin said. "How much do you have Lucas?"

"I only got two hundred on my debit card right now." I said.

"Do you think you could spare some for me? I'll pay you back." Anastasia asked hopefully.

"No, I need them to buy a gift for my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, you didn't have to buy something for me!" Kathy said happily as she went over to hug me. What is with this girl?

"Not you," I said gently getting her arms off me. "Meghan."

"What did you save two hundred dollars for?" Anastasia asked.

"Something to make up to Meghan since she didn't get a chance to see me before I came here." I said.

There was one gift I saw at the mall that caught my interest. During our trip, I stopped at this jewelry store and saw this Charm Diamond Star inside Heart Cute Studs/Earrings in display on sale. It's beautiful the way it sparkles into the light and perfect for Meghan. I was about to go in there and buy it but the excitement on my face fell when I saw the price. The pair is worth four thousand dollars and there was no way I could afford it even with my upcoming paycheck from Starbucks. That ruined the moment. Well I could always imagine the look on Meghan's face when she sees them and picture the way she looks wearing it.

"Hey whose bag is this?" Jaxon asked pulling out a small black bag from inside some plants that must have been sticking out.

"It's not mine." Shailene said showing her purple bag.

"Nor mine." Kathy said and Anastasia said the same as they both show their pink bags.

"Yeah mines the blue one." I said pointing at mine.

"Well what's in it anyway?" Dustin asked in curiosity. Jaxon took a peek inside the bag to see what's inside and at that moment, his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy crap!" He said. Before we could ask Jaxon what it is, he reached into the bag and pulled out something that made our eyes bulge out of its sockets.

"What the, is that money?!" I asked as we all stared at the huge wad of cash in Jaxon's hand with our mouths hanging open.

"Well obviously it looks like it," Jaxon said as he raised the money to his nose and took a whiff of the big lump of green paper. "Smells like," He then took it to his ear and let it flap all the way down the air. "Sounds like it too. And if my estimation is correct, I say we're looking at $40,000, if you give or take a hundred." Forty _thousand_ dollars?

"Oh my gosh, do you know how much stuff we could buy with this money?" Anastasia asked as I quickly looked around to check that no one's listening.

"We could practically buy the whole mall." Kathy said.

"Wait a minute you guys, this isn't even _our_ money." Shailene said. "I mean some poor person must have lost it. We have to return it." I hate to say it but she does bring up a good point. It's not right to take things that doesn't belong to you even if involves money that's this big.

"Shailene come on, what kinda poor person has $40,000?" Dustin asked as if his girlfriend lost her mind. He does bring up a good point too. I mean come one, $40,000? Who would just leave behind that amount of money?

"Well if they weren't poor before they're poor now." Jaxon said examining the money. As we continue looking at the money, I felt something off about it but I can't quite put my finger on what it is that doesn't feel right and it has nothing to do with being guilty for tempting to take someone's money.

"We can't keep it. This is someone's money." Shailene stated. "Lucas, back me up here." She said to me. That's when the rest turned to me. Oh man, I hate confrontation.

"Uh well, it is crazy to find money that big lying around in the mall," I said nervously as I ran a hand through my hair.

"See, that's five against one. We win!" Dustin said triumphantly.

"But this isn't ours guys."I finished. "Someone must be on their way back to find it."

"You're no nephew of mine!" Dustin said to me as Shailene smiled at my statement.

"Oh come on you two," Anastasia complained. "You're not at least a bit curious at what you would buy with this money?"

"Yeah come on babe," Dustin said as he took the money out of Jaxon's hand and held it to Shailene's face. "I saw how you much wanted to buy that purple strapless dress back in Macy's and I know you would look great in it when I take you out next week."

Shailene looked like she was struggling to resist the temptation as Dustin waved the money left and right with Shailene's eyes focused on it as if she were watching a hypnotist holding out a watch letting it swing in front of their eyes.

"Give me five hundred of it." She finally said. Well so much for doing the right thing. I thought.

"And Lucas," Jaxon took the money back from Dustin and held it up to me. "Don't you wanna buy something for your girl? I know that whatever it is you're gonna get, she will love it."

"Yeah I'll love you forever!" Kathy said but I didn't listen to her as I stare at the money and felt as if it was staring back at me.

I could feel as if the money is giving out some sort of scent to lure me into its hands and I would walk right into it with no control of my will. Oh crap, I'm in such a bind. If I use the money, I could buy those diamond earrings for Meghan. The look on her face will forever be in my memory that I will never forget as she tells me how much she loves me and will pass on the story forever and ever. Then there's the part of taking the money that could get us in trouble since it belongs to someone else. Who knows what the person, whoever he or she is, will do to us. Then again, this is $40,000 that has been left around by some random person by the looks of it and whoever the owner is hasn't come back already. Well what's the worst that could happen?

"Okay but we're not using up the whole thing and this doesn't get out to our parents." I said and everyone gave out a yes of agreement and soon we took off and went on a killer shopping spree.

We spent the next hour going through every store we went to get what we want while I did my best to make sure everyone limits the profits. Throughout the stores, the girls bought new clothes, shoes, dresses, makeup and other things girls buy while us guys bought some sneakers, new video games and some CDs.

"Oh my gosh look at all the stuff we bought." Anastasia said happily as we carried our bags to our next destination.

"And that was only worth ten thousand." Jaxon said.

"Let's go here." Kathy said excitedly at our next stop and what we arrived at made my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh hell no we are not going in there!" Dustin said stopping right in his tracks at the sight of Victoria's Secret.

"I'm with him on that." I said.

"Same here!" Jaxon said as the girls giggled.

"Fine, you boys can stay outside while we girls look for something hot to wear but we're taking the money." Kathy said.

"Can you hurry up? I need to get to this jewelry store before they sell the thing I wanted." I said.

"Don't worry, we won't be long." Anastasia said and with that, she and the other two went inside.

"Don't go overboard in there." I called.

"Whatever you say Luke." Anastasia called as I rolled my eyes. I hate to meet someone who goes way overboard with shopping than Anastasia. **(A/N: Too bad he met Alice. Hahaha.)**

Dustin, Jaxon and I just stood near the store and took a look at what we bought making sure we didn't leave anything behind. I hope our parents don't question us about how we were able to afford such things. I was looking through my bags that held my new clothes, dark blue Vans shoes, the new Just Dance and Pokémon X video games, The Weeknd's Beauty Behind The Madness and Fetty Wap's self-titled CDs and new speakers when I heard voices.

"It has to be around here somewhere." I looked up and saw to my left two guys coming in our direction. One short guy had sandy hair while the tall one had black curly hair both wearing black leather jackets and my cops senses started reacting to them. That can't be good.

"Guys," I whispered to Dustin and Jaxon who looked at me. I pointed at the two men and they took the hint at what I'm talking about. "Act natural." Jaxon quickly took out his phone and pretended to be texting as Dustin and I faked a conversion. The two leather jacket men stopped and we were able to hear the conversation.

"I knew we shouldn't have left that money back in the sitting area but you said we should leave it there and we'll come back to it later." The sandy hair guy said in frustration. Oh please don't me they're talking about the money that we found, and _spent._

"Well how was I supposed to know they would actually stumble across it in the plants I hid Harley?" The tall black hair guy asked. Shit!

"They're shoppers Al. They'll do anything to get what they want." The guy named Harley said. "I swear when we find the ones who took our money, they'll be dead, literally." All three of us simultaneously gulped as Harley and Al walked away searching for… us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah I heard, and it's not good." Jaxon said. This must be what my cop senses were trying to tell me. Those two must be part of a mob or something and we're in the middle of their schemes.

"Okay whose idea was it to go ahead and spend someone's money? OW!" Dustin cried when I smacked him in the head.

"We gotta warn the girls." I said.

"I'm not going in there." Dustin stated.

"Me neither." Jaxon said holding out his hands in surrender.

"Well it certainly won't be me." I said. No way would the guys back home let me live this down.

"Okay, then let's put it to a vote," Dustin said.

"Lucas." Dustin and Jaxon said before I even got the chance to speak.

"Ugh, fine!" I said and walked into the place with my bags in my hands where I wished someone would just put me out of my misery. The place was filled with pink and red lingeries, nighties and many other beauty products. I hid my face so that no girls would see me as I walked up outside the changing room.

"Stasia, Kathy, Shailene, you girls in there?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Lucas? What are you doing in here?" Anastasia giggled. Yeah that's just what I needed.

"Did you come in here to see how we look? We do need someone's opinion." Shailene said sounding very amused. I'd rather run around the mall in my underwear.

"Do you wanna see what I got on?" Kathy asked excitedly.

"No!" I said not wanting her to come out in whatever she's trying on. I heard another giggle but it was not coming from Anastasia, Kathy or Shailene. I turned to see two girls giggling at me. Oh God just kill me from where I'm standing!

"That's not why I'm here." I whispered to them. "We got a huge problem on our hands."

"What's so big that made you come inside this store?" Anastasia asked.

"The guys and I were outside and saw two men in leather jackets walking by looking for the money," I explained. "The money that we found."

"What!" The curtains flew open and I had to cover my eyes to avoid seeing what the girls are wearing.

"You can't be serious." Kathy said.

"They couldn't be talking about the money we have now." Anastasia said.

"Do you think I just came in here if it wasn't important?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Shailene asked.

"Look, just change back into your clothes, grab your belongings and meet us outside. Don't lose the money." I said and once the girls went back into the changing rooms, I removed my eyes and went back outside to Dustin and Jaxon who were keeping a lookout for Harley and Al. The girls soon came out five minutes later.

"Do you have the money?" I asked.

"Yeah it's in here." Anastasia said as she handed me the small black bag that came out of her pink one.

"There it is Al!" Crap! We turned to see Harley and Al coming back to us and they saw us with the bag of money.

"Hold it right there kids!" Al said.

"RUN!" I said and we all broke off running away from the two as they started coming after us. We all ran as fast as we could with the bags in our hands as we ran through the crowd and past the fountain where we met earlier. Luckily for us, Harley and Al were way behind but they're still chasing us. These guys just won't quit. We soon saw an escalator up ahead and started running up the stairs. Once we reached the top, we looked around at where to go next.

"Over there you guys." I said pointing at Old Navy and we started running towards it just as we saw Harley and Al arriving at the foot of the escalator. We entered Old Navy where there weren't many people. I saw an empty changing room big enough for all of us to hide. We quickly ran inside the room and quickly shut the door and locked it. A few seconds later, some hurried footsteps, no doubt from the leather jacket duo, ran passed us as we held our breaths.

"They're not here." Al yelled.

"Let's go to the next store." Harley said. We all waited a few seconds until we heard that those two left the store and all let out a breath of relief.

"We shouldn't have spent their money." Shailene said.

"Well we didn't want this money to fall into the wrong hands now do we?" Dustin asked.

"We are in the wrong hands!" I stated in a freak out tone.

"I knew we should've left it where we found it." Shailene said and then turned to Kathy and Anastasia. "Why did you girls have to be so greedy?" She does have a good point as the guys and I agreed with her.

"Don't blame us. Jaxon was the one who was being so nosy and founded it." Anastasia said. Good point as well. I thought as we rounded on him.

"Why me? If there's anyone to blame, it's Lucas." Jaxon said. Wait what!

"Hold on, how could you say that this is my fault?" I asked when everyone ganged up on me.

"You're the one who's in charge of us." Dustin pointed out. "You were supposed to be responsible about what to do."

"Me?! You guys were the ones who bribed me and Shailene into this predicament!" I said and that's when everyone started arguing fighting over whose fault it is. We froze where we're at when someone in heels walked passed us. We resumed where we left off and I realized that this was getting us nowhere.

"Hold it!" I said causing everyone to stop. "This is no time to be fighting. We have to find a way out of this before our parents find out."

"And how do we do that oh great leader?" Dustin asked me.

"Why can't we just put the money back where we found it and meet up with our parents hoping that we get out before those thugs find us?" Kathy asked.

"They'll probably be expecting us to do that." Shailene said.

"We have to find a way to return the money without getting killed." Jaxon said.

"Well does anyone else have a great idea?" Anastasia asked.

"I think I have one." I said and everyone looked at me. "We find the security officer, tell them we found the money and those bozos are after us and hopefully they don't question us too much and stop them."

"Why can't we just tell your dad, I mean he's a police officer, right? OW!" Dustin cried when Shailene smacked his head.

"First of all, what part of finding a way out of this without our parents knowing did you not understand?" I asked.

"Oh right." Dustin said.

"And second of all, have you lived with my dad?" I asked. Not that I ever would do something bad but I would never get away with my dad knowing especially from his cop senses which reminds me; I need to remind everyone to act natural when we meet up with our parents so that dad won't be able to notice.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Dustin said.

"So are we all agreeing to my plan?" I'll take that as a yes since everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, let's move." I opened the door and checked if those two are still out there. Once the coast was clear, we left Old Navy and rushed down the elevator and so far we didn't run into Harley or Al. We continued searching for security until we finally found a guy with grey hair in his early fifties sitting at the food court wearing his security uniform.

"Officer, officer," I said as we approached him. The officer named Gary jumped when he was about to eat his jelly filled doughnut when I called him out. "Thank goodness we've found you."

"We need your help." Anastasia said.

"Look, there are two guys in leather jackets in a mob chasing after us." Dustin explained.

"They want this money that we found and wanna kill us just because of it." Kathy said as I held out the black bag to show Office Gary.

"Um, kids, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm on break." Officer Gary said. "Come back in ten minutes." Are you kidding me? My dad or Charlie, or Logan or Carlos or James are more professional than that even on break. Shailene pulled Officer Gary out of his seat away from his snack.

"By then we'll be balled to a chain and end up sleeping with the fishes." Shailene begged.

"We're talking about dead ones just so you know." I said.

"Okay, okay, my breaks over." Officer Gary said straightening his uniform. "Now what can I do for you all?" The girls screamed as the guys and I jumped when we saw Harley and Al running to us. The two of them stopped when they saw us with the cop. Good.

"Save us from those guys!" Jaxon cried pointing at those two as we all got closed to Officer Gary.

"Why should I?" We all looked at Officer Gary in confusion and then he smiled. "I'm with them." Say what!

"What!" I said as we all gasped and jumped away from him as if he were a ticking time bomb.

"I want my mommy!" Dustin cried. Too bad his and Buster's mother along with their father passed away.

"Alright kids, hand over the dough." Harley demanded.

"Okay, okay, here. Here's your money." I said carefully handing Al the black bag. Hopefully they're not gonna check the bag now and see that we already spent a quarter of it. "Here you go. See ya." I said quickly as we turned away and was about to make a run for it.

"Hold on kids," Harley yelled causing all six of us to stop where we are. Shit, they found out. We slowly turned to see Al looking through the bag as Harley said, "You're not going anywhere."

"We're dead!" All three of the girls cried as they held on to each other for dear life. Man and just when I promised mom _again_ that there's nothing to worry about.

"No kids," Al said as he and Harley smiled. "You're on Candid Video!" Say what now! I thought as the cameraman and the guy holding the boom mic appeared and came to us. "Wave to everyone at home."

"You mean the television show?" Anastasia asked as we all just stared into the camera waving awkwardly.

"Wait, so you're saying that you've been filming the whole thing?" Dustin asked Harley and Al as they nod their heads.

"That's right." Harley said. "The money at the sitting area, the changing room you guys were hiding, Victoria's Secret, everywhere you guys went to." Wait, they filmed me going into Victoria's Secret? Great, now everyone will never gonna let me live this down. Someone else soon appeared and my eyes widened when I recognized the guy's smiling expression.

"Hey Lucas, funny seeing you here." Dylan Wilde smiled walking up to me.

"You again?!" I said in disbelief. "You're the host of this show too?"

"Yeah crazy, right?" Dylan said facing the camera as he stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Unbelievable, I wasn't wearing my best outfit." Kathy complained.

"And for being guests on our show," Officer Gary said. "Candid Video is letting you keep the money you found as your grand prize." He said as Al handed me back the black bag where the $30,000 money is still there as we all couldn't believe our eyes. After they were done filming, we said goodbye to Dylan and the rest of the TV crew.

"I hope to see you on the Christmas special." Dylan said to me happily.

"No thank you." I said to him praying that this will never happen again.

"That was crazy!" Shailene said five minutes later after we left Dylan and the others.

"I can't believe we were on live TV this whole time." Jaxon said. "Man Lucas, you must be famous now for being on TV twice."

"He'll be more famous when we become the next power celebrity couple." Kathy said happily as she took my arm. I gently pulled her away from me.

"So what do we do now?" Dustin asked allowing me to look at my watch.

"Well we still have forty minutes before we meet up with our parents." I said. "We still have time kill,"

"And we got a lot of money that Dylan Wilde gave us." Anastasia said. "This is good because there are a lot more things I need to get."

"Hold on, you're not spending our money." Dustin said.

"Yeah, I was the one who found it in the first place." Jaxon pointed out.

"And what else were you guys planning to buy?" Kathy asked as everyone else minus me started arguing again about who needs the money the most.

"Look I have a solution for this money problem." Dustin said.

"How, give it all to you?" I asked causing Dustin to be silent for a few seconds.

"Okay then what do you suggest nephew of mine?" Dustin asked.

"Simple, we split it up." I explained. "There are six of us and there's $30,000 left. Do the math. We each get $5,000 and that should be enough to get whatever we want. Alright?"

"I guess it makes sense." Anastasia said.

"It sounds fair." Jaxon said as everyone else agreed. Everyone gathered around me as I handed each person $5,000 and we went off in different directions agreeing to meet back here in half an hour. I had my fingers crossed as I ran to the jewelry store and thankfully the diamond earrings are still there. Yes!

"Can I help you?" One of the lady employees asked me when I walked in.

"Yes, the Charm Diamond Star earrings on the window please." I said pointing at it. The woman smiled and went to the window to pick up the diamond earrings and put them in a small white box. I paid the woman $4,000 which she was surprised at what I got and thank her for her assistance as I left the store. I can't wait to see the look on Meghan's face when I give it to her. I met up with everyone at exactly half an hour and soon we met up with the adults ten minutes later at the place we were told to meet.

"Right on time kids." Uncle Buster said in amazement.

"And wow, how were you able to afford so much stuff?" Dad asked looking at our bags.

"Did I accidently give you one of my credit cards?" Aunt Diana asked looking inside her purse.

"No, we just got lucky on those sales." I said casually as the rest of us acted calm in front of my dad.

"Alright then, you kids say goodbye to your friends and let's go home." Mom said. Dustin, Anastasia and I were about to say goodbye to the others when one guy stopped when he saw us.

"Hey, congrats on the money. You guys were awesome on TV." He said causing me to feel as if ice has slipped inside from my chest to my stomach as he walked away like nothing happened. The six of us slowly and turned to our parents who were looking at us suspiciously.

"What was that guy talking about?" Uncle Troy asked.

"Uh, beats me. He must have mistaken us for someone else." I said nervously as everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay," Aunt Christina said looking at her phone. "Then what's this I'm reading about you kids being chased by two mob guys on the Candid Video TV show?" She showed us her phone where on the screen shows an image of us running from Harley and Al. Ah crap. None of us kids didn't answer as we didn't look at our parents and whistled like nothing's out of the ordinary.

"Lucas Kendall Stone," Oh no not the middle name. I slowly looked up to see mom with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Dad was doing the same but I could tell he was amused. "Care to explain what happened?" Yep, I'm probably gonna be grounded when we get home.

"Well for the record, none of this would've happened if you adults put me in charge." Dustin said receiving hits from me, Jaxon, Anastasia, Shailene and Kathy. "OW!"

* * *

 **How you liked the Thanksgiving special? I hope you all will enjoy your Thanksgiving. Next chapter will be a Christmas special.**

 **Good news; I finally have an idea on what to write for the next sequel after Full Of Surprises. So as soon as I finish this story, I'll post the new story once I get them written out. Also for the next sequel, would you guys like me to post the trailer of it and write the preview at the end of each chapter like I did with Full Of Surprises? Please review.**


	10. Christmas & New Years

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Christmas & New Years**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

I shook my head as everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Lucas, how do you always end up on TV?" Carlisle chuckled.

"It appears that I have a way to attract the cameras." I said.

"I can't believe you went into Victoria's Secret like that. That's way funnier than the time we dragged you in there." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh please don't remind me." I groaned.

"Which one; the one where we dragged you into that store or the one where we gave you the puppy eyes?" Bella asked as everyone burst into more laughter.

"Why is everything I do is so funny to you guys?" I asked.

"Because your life is so interesting to hear." Edward answered in between laughs.

"I bet the next story Lucas tells us will be even more funny." Jasper said.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Emmett said.

"Well I don't think the next story I'm about to tell you guys is really that funny but it is interesting to share." I said.

"And what would that be?" Krystal asked.

"The most beautiful time of the year," I smiled. "One of my favorite holidays of all; Christmas time."

* * *

 **December 1** **st** **2014**

"How did you get so lucky to be on TV _again_?"

"Do you still have some of that money left?"

"Do you think you'll be on the Christmas special too?"

"Can you help me on what to buy at Victoria's Secret someday?"

"You should have your own reality show."

"I'll bet you'll be in a surprise music video."

"Call me."

Yeah, so apparently everyone has been talking to me about what happened on Black Friday. I admit that it was cool to be on TV twice by Dylan Wilde but he could've at least warned me about it. Does his face ever hurt from smiling all the time?

Anyway, I got lucky when my parents didn't ground me since they understood that we had no idea we were being filmed the whole time but mom seriously won't stop fussing about me being sure not to worry her. I guess when I tell my mom that there's nothing to worry about she gets worried the most. Oh well, I pray that I never end up on TV unexpectedly ever again.

It was Monday after Thanksgiving weekend and the first of December and you know what that means; it's the month of the most beautiful time of the year, Christmas.

Christmas is one of my favorite holidays of all holidays. I mean how can you not love Christmas, unless you're a scrooge like that one guy I heard on the news last year where he kept telling people to shut up when they wished him a Merry Christmas as he boarded a plane causing him to be kicked out and miss his flight. **(A/N: That actually happened for real on the news.)**

How can you not enjoy spending the holidays with your friends and family or get dressed in layers of clothes for the cold winter or drinking hot steamy cocoa with white tiny marshmallows while you sit by the warm fire or decorate the Christmas trees with colorful lights, ornaments etc. or shopping for presents to buy for your love ones or singing Christmas songs or play in the beautiful white snow? This is Christmas I tell ya! We're here to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year and that's what I intend to do with the people I love.

"I see someone's enjoying my gift still." I said smiling at Meghan who is wearing the diamond earrings I got her as we walked together to the parking lot after school. To say that she was overjoyed was an understatement. She wouldn't stop kissing me, not that I'm complaining and wouldn't keep her mouth shut while examining herself in the mirror to see how beautiful she looks in those earrings. Her reaction was better than I imagined.

"How can I not be enjoying it? I still can't believe you went through all of that to get me these." Meghan said beaming.

"Well I didn't get sent to Victoria's Secret for nothing." I said.

"That was so funny." Meghan started laughing as I rolled my eyes. "I am planning on killing Kathy for trying to take my man though."

"Meghan, you know that my heart will always belong to you." I said. We stopped at my car where Meghan gave me a peck on the lips.

"And my heart will always belong to you." Meghan smiled and she placed her lips on mine again as I did the same in return.

"You wanna come over to my place right now?" I asked after we were done kissing for a few seconds.

"Don't you guys have a meet today with Thurston?" Meghan asked.

"It got canceled because of their team's mass lost of swimmers due to poor academics and suspension. Since our coach didn't have anything planned for today, we're free." I explained feeling relieved about our meet against Thurston. Their swimmers are tough and super fast. Last year the guy I was up against for the 500 freestyle was ahead of me by 200 yards. What did they feed that guy, jet fuel?

"Well I don't have practice today either so I'm free as well." Meghan smiled.

"Then let's go." I said as she hopped into my Mercedes and we soon drove off to my house. Ten minutes later we arrived at my house where I parked at the driveway and walked inside to see mom looking over a couple of cookbooks and dad looking over some files he was assigned to.

"Hey kids," Dad said and did a double take. "Don't you have a meet today Lucas?"

"It got canceled which means no practice." I answered. "So what's going on here?"

"One of the malls reported an unidentified burglary and the guys and I are trying to crack this case." Dad answered with a sigh. "Let's hope they don't try to ruin this year's Christmas."

"And I'm looking over some new recipes for the Christmas holidays at the hospital so that the patients can have the Christmas experience." Mom said and looked at Meghan. "Why Meghan, don't you look beautiful in those earrings."

"Thank you Jessica. You guys sure are excited for the holidays." Meghan said.

"How could we not? It's our favorite holiday of the year." Mom said beaming. "Are you and your family doing anything for Christmas?"

"We're spending Christmas with our relatives in California. We leave the day winter break starts." Meghan said.

"You're leaving me?" I asked pretending to pout but I am sad that I won't see her over break. Meghan giggled then gave me a sincere look.

"I'm sorry baby." She said holding my hand.

"It's okay, I understand." I said earning a kiss from her.

"Uh, you do know that we're here." I seriously went red when I heard my dad and I looked to see him wiggling his eyebrows at me as mom smiled. "If you're going to do that, do it somewhere private but not in our room where we –"

"Okay dad, we get it! Thank you!" I said quickly going over to him to cover his mouth with my hand. The last thing I want to hear is my parents talking about what they do when they're in bed. I then felt something warm and wet on my palms and jumped back letting go of dad.

"Oh gross dad, you hand licker!" I said in disgust trying to wipe my hand on my jeans as dad laughed earning a slap in the shoulder by mom.

"Moving all that aside," Mom said. "Meghan, how would like to help us set up the place for Christmas? You know, get this place in the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, are you sure? I don't wanna like, be in the way since this is your house." Meghan said feeling hesitant.

"Nonsense," Dad smiled. "Jessica, Lilly and I love you and we all consider you a part of this family."

"Thank you Kendall." Meghan smiled.

"Hey Lucas, why don't we show Meghan how we celebrated the holidays with the Stone family Christmas traditions?" Mom asked smiling as I caught on.

"I think we should." I said. Dad reached over and grabbed a small black remote on the table.

"Here son, why don't you start it off?" He asked tossing the remote at me and I caught it.

 **(A/N: Play the intro of Beautiful Christmas by Big Time Rush)**

I looked at the remote in shock and then at my parents the same way they bought me my car on my sixteenth birthday. "Are you serious?" I asked as if I couldn't believe it. I never get to start off the Stone family Christmas tradition. Usually mom or dad does it.

"I don't see why you shouldn't." Dad smiled. "Well what are you waiting for sport, take it away." I smiled big as I took Meghan's hand in mine and use the words I've always wanted to say.

"Let's do this!" I said and pressed the remote allowing the music to play.

 **(A/N: Start the song.)**

Dad and I went downstairs to the basement and grabbed all the Christmas lights, decorations and electronics and brought them all upstairs and checked to make sure they still work which they do. Once we picked up Lilly from school, my family, Meghan and I started placing Christmas Poinsettia plants that my mom ordered on the living room table.

Once those were set along with the rugs, we started setting up the Christmas tree with the silver skirt laid out and began decorating it with white Christmas lights, blue and white ornaments and silver tinsels. Lilly does the tradition previously done by me where she gets to place the star on top and I get to help her by lifting her up the same way dad did it to me.

After that, mom and Meghan hung the garlands over the staircase banisters and mantel as Lilly and I hung the wreaths on the wall where the wreath lights up. Once those were done, Meghan helped mom and Lilly bake Christmas cookies and while they were doing that, dad and I did some work setting up more Christmas lights inside the house. Dad thought it was funny when he 'accidentally' tied me up with the Christmas lights (Meghan thought so too when she took a picture of me). We didn't decorate just the inside, we decorated the outside of the house too. We hung the house with colorful Christmas lights of blue, red and green, placed another wreath on the front door, candy canes making a path to the front door, figures of white light reindeers and colorful presents, blue web lights over the small trees and bushes, a sign on the wall lighting up to say Happy Holidays and a light blow up snowman. You can say that if there was a contest for the house with best Christmas decorations we would win.

Obviously my family and I weren't the only ones excited for the holidays. Everywhere we go and everywhere we see is all about the holidays. Every store we go to is filled with Christmas decorations. People we pass by are wearing Christmas colors. They even show their Christmas spirit by singing Christmas carols.

Speaking of stores, the places were filled with shoppers who want to get everything for Christmas and they would do anything and I mean anything to get what they want to buy. You should've seen me fight off some ladies in their forties trying to fight me on the gifts I was buying. Now I'm not one to hit girls unless they know how to fight back so when these women got serious I had to use the lying method saying stuff like my parents passed away and my sister gets sad or my dad is sick and has days to live or my girlfriend and I are in a long distance relationship and I wanted to get her something special etc.. Those stories worked like a charm even though I felt bad for deceiving them but hey they should at least chill out since there are many other gifts to buy.

Anyway, I took Lilly to the mall where I was buying some presents with the thousand dollars I had left from that TV show and I brought her to see Santa Claus like all the other kids to tell him what they want for Christmas. Soon she gets her picture taken with Santa and receives her candy cane which she happily placed it in her mouth and after that, I take her for hot chocolate and cookies just me and her like we always do for Christmas at Starbucks.

Let's not forget about school and you know how spirited Timberline is for Christmas. The Leadership class not only made plans for the winter assembly but we also did things like decorating the school with Christmas lights and paper snowflakes. We even put out a donation box for students to donate hats, scarves, gloves and mittens for charity while also serving hot chocolate.

The ladies of the Timberline choir show their spirit by going through every classroom with their teacher Mr. Shaw and sing Christmas carols to the class. The cheerleaders did something as well to show some Christmas spirit. They created a fundraiser where they sell Christmas bows to students to place it on anyone in the school as someone they want for Christmas. The only boys I accept to place their bows on Meghan are my friends, teammates or boys who are shy to her.

As for me, well you wanna guess who placed their bows on me? Well it's not just Meghan, no. It was from over thirty girls in this school which surprises me. You're probably asking why can't I just try to avoid them. Don't you think I tried that? I can give you the statistics of how many from the class; first Meghan, then about ten juniors and seniors, five sophomores and around twenty or more freshmen. One of them was Sam who was shy to give me one and then blushed when she placed hers on my head. How is Meghan not stopping this?

Justin laughed and made jokes at the multiple bows that were on me but I ignored him. A lot of girls tried to put theirs on Justin at first but he shook it off thinking that it's stupid but he does enjoy teasing anyone who received them. What do those girls see in him? I'm surprise he never gets lumps of coal for Christmas the way he behaves. What do you expect from a wealthy family who spoils him?

On the last day of school before the holidays, our school had the winter assembly. Nothing much happened except for our Leadership dance routine for the beginning, the cheerleaders' fight song, this season's sport competition for the captains, class competition and class officers and ASB officers dance off. In the end, Matt, Ryan, Cooper, Trevin and I performed a Christmas song by Big Time Rush where we were dressed in our pajamas. Everyone was dancing along as we sang and danced to the song.

 _Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas_  
 _We can make the world shine bright_  
 _As long friends and family are with us_  
 _Every star will shine tonight_

 _We can make it beautiful_  
 _It's Christmas_  
 _We can make it beautiful_  
 _It's Christmas_  
 _We can make it beautiful_  
 _It's Christmas_  
 _We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas_

 **(A/N: End song.)**

The whole school cheered and clapped when we ended the song. I heard a lot of girls cheering the loudest and I wasn't sure if it was because of my singing or I was performing with the good looking guys.

"We wish you all a Blazer Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" I said as everyone cheered when we ended the assembly.

"You were amazing out there baby." Meghan said as the school was leaving the gym and we all stayed behind to clean up.

"You were awesome yourself." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"We just did the same dance routine and fight song as always, nothing new." Meghan shrugged holding her pompoms in her hands with her duffle bag over her shoulder as I went to pickup my drawstring blue bag.

"Here," I said pulling out a thin rectangular wrapped present out of my bag and handed it to Meghan. "Merry Christmas. Be careful with it and don't open it until Christmas morning."

"Oh thank you." Meghan smiled taking my gift. "I wonder what it could be." She said playfully.

"Well," I pulled Meghan closed to me and we faced Tiffany and Hannah taking a picture of us with my phone. "I'll send it to you later." I said to Meghan when Tiffany handed back my phone.

"You two are so cute!" Hannah beamed.

"No wonder Sam and the other girls want to steal Lucas from you, Meghan." Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, you know I love your sister but will she ever get over my man?" Meghan asked.

"I don't think she'll ever will," I said. "And since when do girls suddenly become interested in me?"

"Well one, Sam has always been interested in you," Tiffany said. "And two, it could be the fact that you're finally dating and not to mention that you became quite attractive this year."

"Doesn't that sound shallow?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe." All three of the girls shrugged. I need to take a look at myself in the mirror to look over my appearance.

"Hey Meghan," We all turned to see a tall guy dressed in fancy clothes walking up to us and I recognized him as Xavier Hoffman who is an actor in the drama department. "I got you something." He smiled as he showed Meghan a thin black screen device.

"Oh… wow Xavier… a new Microsoft tablet?" Meghan asked. Okay I admit that Xavier's gift to her is better than my Christmas photo frame for her to put her photo of us that I will send but is he that dense to think he could buy a gift for _my_ girlfriend? You would think that being an actor would make all the girls in school fall him especially when he keeps telling people that he and Meghan are a thing since they have some classes together like how Eminem tells the public that he and Mariah Carey are dating. Meghan told me how much she wanted the new tablet but not from Xavier judging from her reaction right now where she seems uncomfortable.

"Yep, and it's preloaded with pics of us." Xavier said. Wait what? Tiffany, Hannah and Meghan were just as confused as I am about what pictures he's talking about. Xavier went to the photo app and did a slideshow. There were photos of him and Meghan alright, but not the kind that made them look all couple like. Almost all the photos were taken by surprise to Meghan as she gives the camera a startled look at what's going on. "I was thinking we could talk more about these over dinner tonight, just you and me." He smiled. He's joking right?

"Um, that's nice but you know that I'm with Lucas, my boyfriend." Meghan said taking my hand to give Xavier the hint as I gave Xavier the 'Hello I'm right here' look.

"Oh you're still with him?" Xavier said looking at me and looked at me as if he just noticed me and both of those two, right there, made me offended. "I thought you two were over after that amateur performance he did on Dylan Wilde's TV shows." Amateur?! I was on reality TV without knowing. "I don't see why you like him when he's not an actor who's about to make his debut next year in Hollywood like me." Xavier said smirking at me with a laugh making Meghan very uncomfortable. Tiffany and Hannah looked at me nervously at how I'm gonna react to this as I tightened my hands to a fist staring at the showoff angrily. Then I saw something that made _me_ smirk.

"That's true," I said. "But you're not in Leadership class with four guys who are ASB and class officers that have your back when it comes to people trying to steal someone's girl, like me." I said snapping my fingers

Xavier was confused at my words until he noticed Matt, Cooper, Ryan and Trevin just appeared around him with a glare causing Xavier to jump.

"Come on." Cooper said as all four of them grabbed Xavier and lifted him up.

"Let's move it." Matt said.

"You're coming with us Romeo." Ryan said.

"Clearly you don't understand what a great couple those two are." Trevin said as they all carried Xavier out the gym.

"Whoa be careful! Meghan, come along! Guys come on, I bleed easily!" Xavier cried as the girls and I laughed.

"Nice one Lucas." Hannah said.

"Hey, he had it coming." I said.

"Well we should get home." Tiffany said as Hannah went off to her new boyfriend named Brett. "I'll see you when you get home Lucas. Have a nice break Meghan."

"Thanks Tiffany. You too." Meghan said.

"See ya later." I said and Tiffany left to find Sam.

"And here's my gift to you Lucas." Meghan smiled.

"Ooh I can't wait to see what you got me." I smiled as well.

Meghan was about to reach into her bag when she said, "Oh, I think I dropped something." She looked around. "Lucas, can you help me find it?"

"Sure." I said and got down to search for whatever she dropped only to see nothing on the ground. "Um, Meghan, I don't see –" I looked up when I heard a giggle and saw Meghan wearing a red Santa hat and on the tip of it was a small mistletoe hanging on it.

"My, don't you look cute wearing a Santa hat." I said playfully as I smiled when I got up.

"Just kiss me under the mistletoe." Meghan smiled. I did so as I leaned down and softly kissed her mulberry soft lips. My hands were around her waist as Meghan's were around the back of my neck as she kissed me back. We separated and Meghan reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a blue wrapped package. "And here's your other gift from me. Don't you, open it until Christmas morning."

"I can't wait to see what it is." I smiled and then gave Meghan a sad look. "I'll miss you over break."

"Hey," Meghan said placing her hand on my cheek. "I'll be home a few days after so we can celebrate New Year's Eve together."

"Will I get to kiss you at midnight?" I asked playing with the hat on her head.

"Wait for me until then." Meghan smiled and I leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

 **(A/N: Play Fa La** **La** **by** **Justin Bieber.)**

Meghan and her parents left for California for the holidays the next day which makes me sad but hey, I can't let that get in the way of the holidays.

My family and I decided to celebrate Christmas together, just us since it's been awhile we had Christmas without our relatives. We spent our holidays one night to go see the Zoo lights where we get to see the wild animals and wild places decorated in thousands of beautiful, colorful and sparkling LED lights, experiencing amazing indoor and outdoor light displays, having a faux-snowball fight with other families, and enjoy the carolers singing the joy of the holiday season. All of those events deserved to be in photos that have been taken throughout the trip.

On the day before Christmas, my family and I went to the hospital my mom works at to help out the patients spend their Christmas at the place since they weren't able to go home for the holidays. We brought in the food that my mom made as well as presents that were donated to them. I even gave them a little performance where I sang some Christmas carols and hit songs on my keyboard and sure enough everyone at the hospital is having the best Christmas ever.

 **(A/N: End song and then play Silent Night.)**

"Where's the snow?" Lilly asked looking out the window. "Tomorrow's Christmas and there's still no snow." She pouted. It's the night before Christmas and my family and I are at home where we finished watching a Christmas movie and sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate in warm comfy sweaters.

"Don't worry baby sis," I assured her. "I'm sure the snow will come." Although, I am disappointed at the weather we've been having recently. There hasn't been a single snowflake all month. I really hope for snow to come. I want so much of it that it will pile over five feet. I want it to snow where Lilly and I can build a snowman and make snow angels. I want it to snow so that I could play snowball fights most of all. I'll keep playing until my hands get numb. I want this Christmas to snow so badly but I guess this year's not gonna happen since the weatherman said that snow will not fall tomorrow.

"You'll never what could happen tomorrow." Dad said when he and mom entered the kitchen after cleaning out the mugs from the hot chocolate. "That's why they call it a Christmas miracle."

"I hope you're right dad." I said looking out the window staring at the beautiful night on Christmas looking the houses in beautiful Christmas lights.

"I may not be able to see it with my cop senses but I have a gut feeling about this year's Christmas." Dad smiled.

"I just want this to be the best Christmas ever." I said.

"You say that about every Christmas." Mom chuckled.

"Hey, I want it to be better each year." I shrugged as dad ruffled my hair.

"I'm sure it will be son." Dad said.

"Alright Lilly, it's time for you to go to bed." Mom said.

"But I don't wanna go to bed." Lilly said.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner Santa will come." Mom reminded causing a smile to appear on Lilly's face. Once Lilly quickly set the milk and cookies for Santa, mom took Lilly upstairs to tuck her into bed. I snuck upstairs quickly and called out mom softly.

"Jessica, can you come down here when you're done with Lilly?" I asked in my dad impersonation.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Mom called and I quickly ran down the stairs into the living room to see dad setting out the presents under the light-up Christmas tree.

"Dad, mom wants you." I said.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Dad said sorting out the last few presents. That's all I need. I quickly went to the entrance of the living room and reached up to pull down the string allowing something to roll down leaving it hanging. I quickly went to the couch and pretended to be looking out the window for snow when I heard my mom coming down the stairs.

"Did you call me honey?" Mom asked when she arrived at the entrance.

"No, I thought you said that needed me." Dad said in confusion as he walked up to her.

"But I heard you call me when I tucked Lilly in bed." Mom said in confusion as well.

"But Lucas said –"

"Ahem," I coughed when I walked up to them and smiled motioning them to look up. Mom and dad did so to see that they're under the mistletoe.

"Oh my goodness," Mom said starting to blush as dad chuckled at my little scheme.

"Merry Christmas Jessica." Dad smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kendall." Mom smiled as well. Dad leaned down and kissed my mom on the lips. As mom kissed him back, I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of them. Most kids would be disgusted or embarrassed to see their parents kissing each other but not me because I love my parents dearly. They are my heroes with dad willing to protect us and mom showing so much love, they are the reasons why I'm here.

They raised me well and treat me fairly. They try to spoil me but I didn't want them to do that because all I needed was them. Another thing about my parents is what a perfect couple they are. They always tell me stories about their lives together from the moment they first met and all the way up to now. You can see that their love is so strong that it can't be broken. Mom and dad broke apart and the both of them appeared to be panting. I guess they were lost in the moment.

"Someone got carried away." I chuckled.

"Can you blame me son? I just can't get enough of your mother." Dad laughed as he pulled mom close to him.

"Well I'm sure he'll get plenty more with what I have for him tonight." Mom said giving that look to dad.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get some of that when we get to bed." Dad smirked wiggling his eyebrows at mom as she giggled. It didn't take long for me to catch on.

"Oh whoa, guys, I do not want to hear what you two do on your own time!" I said as mom and dad laughed. Okay remember when I said that I'm not embarrassed at my parent's love for each other? Well scratch that, the one thing I'm embarrassed to hear is them talking about what they do in bed. I was literally scared at the thought of my parents having sex. It was already embarrassing enough when they gave me 'the talk.' *Shudder*

"Okay sweetheart, you should get to bed now." Mom said.

"Just as long as I don't hear you two at night." I said and that's when dad said,

"How can you hear us when your room is across from ours where we –"

"Ah, da di da di I don't wanna hear it. La la la la la la la." I said covering my ears as I went upstairs after I said goodnight to my parents. I got into my room and changed into my pajamas. As soon as I got comfortable, I turned off the lights and then plugged in the cord to turn on the white Christmas lights on my wall. My phone vibrated and I looked to see a text message from Meghan.

 **Merry Christmas baby. :) XOXO – Meghan**

God I miss her and I can't wait any longer for her to come home before New Years.

 **Merry Christmas babe. :) XOXO – Lucas**

I placed my phone on my night stand and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow and I soon drifted off into an amazing dream hoping to be real tomorrow.

 **(A/N: End song.)**

* * *

"Wake up big brother!" Lilly cried jumping on my bed. I groaned and I tried to cover my face with the blanket.

"Big brother, it's Christmas! You have to wake up! We can't go downstairs until everyone wakes up!" Lilly cried as she continues jumping up and down. That woke me up a little because it made me smile to know what she's talking about.

"WAKE UP LUCAS!" Lilly cried and without warning, she gave one big jump and body slammed me. Oof! Now that woke me up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." I said as Lilly smiled and got off my bed. I rubbed the place where Lilly landed on me as she ran out of my room in her pjs. Damn, that girl packs a punch for someone so tiny.

I got off of bed and went out the hallways in my pajamas. My family and I always spent Christmas wearing our pajamas all day which I enjoy. I stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled at what I saw. Blocking the way to go downstairs are tapes that you see police use for crime scenes only these don't have 'Do Not Cross' written over it. In the middle was a sign that reads 'Do Not Cross Until Family Wakes Up!' I chuckled at the work my dad put up when I told him my idea.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Lilly cried excitedly as she came out of mom and dad's room with those two behind yawning and stretching.

"We're coming, we're coming." Dad said groggily rubbing his side. I guess Lilly gave dad a serious wakeup call as well. The minute I took down the tapes, Lilly bolted downstairs and into the living room. I ran after her followed by mom and dad and we entered the living room to see Lilly laughing and clapping as she jumped up and down.

"Yay! Santa came, Santa came!" She cried as she saw the piles of presents under the tree as a train rolled by letting out a whistle and our stockings filled.

"He sure did. I mean look, he ate all the cookies." I said smiling and pointing at the empty plate and glass caused by me and dad.

"Well what are you two waiting for, go open your presents!" Dad said smiling. Oh hell yeah!

 **(A/N: Play Snow In California by Ariana Grande)**

With the video camera rolling, all of us began unwrapping our gifts to see what we got. There was a lot of cool stuff that we all got. Lilly received lots of toys from us, my friends and our family along with the new clothes. She was ecstatic about the pink bicycle she wanted from Santa (dad and I bought it). Mom and dad also got some new clothes along with some new household items such as a fruit holder, lava lamp, a vase, real crystal wine glass, scented candles and a brand new printer. Along with the new clothes I got, I also received the cooling pad for my laptop from my parents, new shoes from Matt, a blue Dr. Dre headset from Hannah, Tiffany gave me the new Ariana Grande album of Dangerous Woman ( **A/N: I can't wait for that album to come out.)** plus a ticket to a concert to see The Weeknd that me and my friends will be attending for spring break, I'll have to slap Cooper when I see him for sending me an erotica book as his gift, Meghan's gift to me took my breath away; she got me a clear glass heart with both of our names on it engraved along with the date when we started dating. Her gift totally beats mine.

"Lucas, this is beautiful." Mom cried at my gift to her which is a Sterling Silver Intertwined Necklace personalized to say 'Loving Mother' and 'Amazing Nurse.' I saw a tear coming out of her eye. "Thank you sweetheart." She said hugging me with a kiss.

"Yes Lucas, thank you." Dad said wrapping his arm around my neck holding his string necklace I got him with a small rectangular plate that's been engraved to say 'Chief of Police #1 Dad.' "And you're right, I am number one."

"Wow big brother, it's so pretty!" Lilly said holding out her gold bracelet where in the center is curved for the words 'Lil Sister' is shown in black.

"Here," I took the bracelet from Lilly and helped her put around her wrist. "It's even prettier when it's on you."

"I love it! Thank you Lucas, you're the best big brother ever!" Lilly cried as she happily got and ran at me wrapping her little arms around my neck for a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know I am but it's nothing to having the best little sister ever." I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Here are my gifts." Lilly said happily when she let go of me and surprised us all at how she was able hide three tiny packages so well. "There's one for each of you." She handed one for and I opened it as Lilly handed the other two for mom and dad. I was holding what appears to be an ornament made out of a medium size Christmas blue light bulb with brown fuzzy strings on each side to make it look like a reindeer but instead of a reindeer face, a picture of me was used in its place.

"Lilly, this is awesome. Thank you." I said as I looked up to see that mom and dad got the same thing with their own pictures with mom's on her green one and dad's on his red one.

"Did you make these?" Dad asked in amazement.

"Uh-huh," Lilly nodded. "Ms. Hasu made us make decorations for us to take home for Christmas. "

"That's why you asked for a photo of us." Mom said. "You are one talented little artist." She said hugging Lilly. "Thank you."

"Okay guys," Dad said where I saw him setting up the digital camera on the stand. "Let's get our family photo." Once dad adjusted the camera at where we're gathering, he started the timer and quickly sat behind me and mom with Lilly in front of us. We all smiled just in time when the flash came on and took our picture.

"This might be the best Christmas we've ever had." Mom said putting her arms around me and Lilly and pulled us close to her and gave us both kisses as dad went to the camera to see how the picture turned out.

"Yeah it is," I said as Lilly got out of mom's arms and got up and ran. "But it's too bad that this year's not gonna have any snow." I said sadly. What's Christmas without snow? Thanks for ruining the holidays weatherman. All of a sudden, I heard a gasp and my parents and I turned to see Lilly at the window jumping up and down.

"Look," Lilly pulled the curtains wide open and I gaped at the outside. "It's snowing!"

No way! I quickly got up and ran up to the window to see sure enough snow falling from the sky and the ground covered in piles of snow. The houses looked like they are wearing white fluffy hats from the snow raining on it.

"Unbelievable!" I said in amazement looking out the window.

"But how, I thought the weatherman said that there wouldn't be any snow." Mom asked when she was shocked to see what was outside.

"Well what did I tell ya? It's a Christmas miracle!" Dad said as he too wasn't expecting this. It sure is. Ha, take that weatherman! My family and I were so engrossed watching the snow when we heard the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and went to the front door. The minute I opened the door, about six or ten snowballs hit me.

"Merry Christmas!" Matt, Tiffany, Cooper and Hannah cheered and laughed at their element of surprise.

"Oh I'm gonna get you guys!" I said and quickly went upstairs to changed out of my pjs and into my snow clothes and ran outside to join in on the snowball fight with my friends along with Sam, Riana, Rilynn, Cooper and Rilynn's older brother Kole, David and Dallas and soon Lilly who wanted in on the action.

The snowball fight was crazy as it first started off as an all out war between all of us and then changed into guys vs. girls event. After we ran out of steam, we all catch our breaths by building snow forts and snowmen along with making snow angels as the sky keeps dropping more beautiful snow. This has definitely been the best Christmas ever!

 **(A/N: End song.)**

* * *

"One more." Meghan said as she held out her phone ready to take a selfie of us. "Perfect," She said looking at the photo of me and Meghan close together smiling. "I just enjoy taking photos together."

"So do I babe." I smiled. Meghan and her family returned home from California three days after Christmas and I couldn't be happier to see her. I was surprised to hear her say that my gift beats hers. Well as long as she likes it, I'm happy.

It's December thirty first and my family and I are outside with Meghan at the backyard where we are ten minutes away until the New Year begins. We are joined by my friends and their families. Even Meghan's parents joined us although Mark still behaves the same towards me.

"Heads up!" Meghan and I looked up just in time to duck down from getting our heads being hit by a glow-in-a-dark Frisbee being tossed by Cooper. "My bad," He said. "That was on me. I'll take that one."

"Why are cop senses telling me that you did that on purpose?" I asked when I saw through Cooper.

"Because he did." Matt said causing Cooper to punch him in the shoulders and again those two ended up fighting as always. Feeling annoyed, I got up from where me and Meghan were sitting and went over to those two and reached in and pinched and twisted their nipples causing them to yelp and stop the fighting.

"I told you two idiots to stop hitting each other, that's my job!" I said. Without warning, I got dragged into the fight and the three of us spent the next few minutes playfully fighting until we ended up rolling around on the grass as our friends and siblings cheered us on while the parents minus Mark laughed at our behavior.

"Okay boys, enough messing around." Dad said. "We got one minute until countdown." He said and he and Hayden got the fireworks ready in position as Matt, Cooper and I got up and went over to everyone to sit down.

"Are you ready Meghan?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I'm ready when you are." Meghan smiled.

"Here it comes." Dad said. "In ten,"

"Nine,"

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

Dad and Hayden lit the fireworks before one and soon the skies were lit with fiery explosion of color sending loud booms as everyone cheered. As the fireworks started, Meghan and I leaned towards each other and our lips made contact. The moment our lips touched, I felt that electricity flow that I felt when we first kissed and it never faded away since.

"Happy New Year's Eve." We said to each other when we pulled apart.

That's it. 2014 is over and 2015 has arrived. It was a good year for 2014 and I'm sure 2015 would be even better.

 _ **Merry Christmas from the Stone Family and a Happy New Year. – Lucas's family**_

 _ **We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year the Valentine way. – Meghan's family**_

 _ **The Stewart Family wishes you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. – Tiffany's family**_

 _ **Have a Carson Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year. – Matt's family**_

 _ **A Mendes Christmas to you all along with a Happy New Year. – Cooper's family**_

 _ **With love from the Beltran family we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. – Hannah's family**_

* * *

 **Have a very Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year. I hope you like this chapter and the rest of the story so far. This next chapter is gonna be hilarious. Please review.**


	11. Prank War

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Prank War**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

I was holding the locket in my hand staring at the family photo of us from our last Christmas together.

"That was beautiful you guys." Esme said.

"Wow Lucas, the way you guys celebrate Christmas is way better than what we do." Bella said.

"What did you guys normally do for Christmas?" Tiffany asked.

"We mostly spend Christmas at Charlie's place with Sue, Seth, Leah and Billy." Edward said.

"Renee never shows up?" I asked.

"Do you really think Renee would show up and meet Nessie in a five year old body at age one?" Jacob asked while chuckling.

"That would be something to laugh at." Emmett laughed.

"Renee knows she has a granddaughter but she thinks we're in Canada." Bella said. "We're planning on Renee to meet Nessie when she's actually the age she looks which will be in three to four years.

"Lucas, if you don't mind, we would like to celebrate Christmas the way your family does it, if that's okay." Carlisle said.

"Yeah can we?" Nessie asked.

"I think we should have a few changes on our tradition." Rosalie said.

"Come on Lucas, please?" Alice asked me putting on the puppy face.

"Pretty please Lucas?" Lucina asked joining Alice with the puppy face. Why does that always get me? I was gonna say yes anyways.

"Hey, I would love to share the Stone family tradition with you all." I said and everyone looked like they couldn't wait for the holidays to come.

"One thing," Krystal said and I turned to see her smiling at me. "You have to promise to kiss me at midnight on New Year's."

"Can do." I smiled and then suddenly said, "Emmett, don't even think about playing mistletoe on us." I turned to him who was shocked.

"Wait, how did you I was planning on doing that?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't, I just assumed." I smirked as everyone minus Emmett laughed.

"Okay so now that we heard about how you guys celebrate the holidays, would you and Tiffany care to continue off on your senior year?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we all came back to school after a two week break and started off the new month of January," I started. "Tiffany, do you remember anything that happened at that time?"

"Hmm, well I remembered that the cheer staff had the regional's between the schools to see who gets to go to the state final," Tiffany said and that's when I remembered.

"Oh that's right, that's when the whole thing started!" I said started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"And why do you have that gleeful look about something?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Emmett, I think you'll like this next story." I said.

"What, what is it? What happened during the regionals?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"The prank war between Timberline and Thurston!" I answered and Emmett burst with excitement.

"Oh my god," Tiffany said shaking her head. "I can't believe you guys did that."

"Oh come on Tiffany, you gotta admit that the prank war was awesome." I said.

"You almost cost us the competition!" Tiffany stated.

"Hey, don't blame us. Thurston was the one who played dirty in the end." I defended.

"What happened?" Jacob asked looking eager to know.

"Okay so here's how it all started…" I said.

* * *

 **January 12** **th** **2015**

"Go long!" Cooper yelled. I ran passed Matt who was trying to block me as Cooper threw the football in the air. As the ball came spiraling down, I jumped up and caught it in the air.

"Nice catch Lucas." Matt said when I landed perfectly on the ground.

"And that's how a quarterback should play on the first down." Cooper said as he and Matt ran up to me. It's the second Monday since school started and there's nothing much happening this month except my swim season, this week's cheer squad regional's and finals for the end of semester. Right now it's sixth period Leadership and there's nothing much to do today so Matt, Cooper and I decided to go outside near the parking pot and play some football.

"Tell that to Russell Wilson who decides to have Marshawn Lynch rush through the other teams' dense on first. He's losing it lately." Matt said. Our team of the Seattle Seahawks hasn't been doing so well lately which I blamed it on the new offensive coach. So much for a three-peat appearance for the Super Bowl.

"What do you expect," I said. "Their defense may be good but on offense, that's another story."

"Not to mention that whenever the Seahawks are in the lead, on the fourth quarter they screw up big." Cooper said as we started walking over to my car to put away my signed ball by Russell Wilson. "Most of those plays they did when they scored were just luck."

"And then there are all those multiple penalties they've received all season," Matt said shaking his head. "And all of those were at home."

"There's still a chance for them to get into the playoffs this week if they beat the 49ers." I said. "As long as they put their heads together and play right, they'll – OW!" I was interrupted when something hit me on the top of my head. I looked down while rubbing my head to see a red shoe on the ground. "What the," I picked it up. "Who threw this?"

"Hey, up here!" They guys and I looked up and I did a double take to see three sophomore guys who I've seen them from the AV Club hanging up high on the Blazer statue by the trousers. I recognized them as Tucker, Danny and Shane.

"Unbelievable." I said as Matt and Cooper laughed. I quickly climbed up the Blazer statue until I was on top over the nerds.

"Oh thank you Lucas." Tucker said in relief.

"Don't thank me yet man. Okay guys, get ready to catch them." I called as I grabbed the part where Tucker's trousers were being hooked and lifted him up.

"Wait, what are you – Ahhh!" Tucker cried when I unhooked him and let him fall until Matt caught him.

"You're next." I said to Danny.

"What do you me – Ahhh!" Danny cried as he started falling until he landed into Cooper's arms.

"And finally you." I said to Shane.

"Hold on, on second of thought, I don't mind – Ahhh!" Shane cried as he fell where Matt caught him.

"So what were you guys doing hanging around up there?" Matt asked in amusement after I jumped off the statue and handed Tucker's shoe back.

"We were heading back to class after helping out the GNG News with their equipment when a couple of Thurston students jumped in and blindfolded us." Tucker explained as Cooper reached in pulled something off of Tucker's back which appears to be a sheet of paper that has been taped. "Next thing we knew is that they carried us and somehow hung us up there." Matt and I looked at the paper Cooper's holding and read what it says.

" **The Prank War Is On! Thurston Rules!"**

"Hey guys, what are you all doing out of class?" We all turned to see Allen coming to us.

"Our class has nothing to do for today Allen." Cooper said.

"And we found these guys being hung on the Blazer statue by Thurston." I explained.

"Thurston? I didn't see any of Thurston's students." Allen said.

"It could be because they were wearing the Timberline varsity jackets. That's why we didn't recognize them at first." Danny said.

"Allen, can you escort them back to their class and explain to their teacher what happened?" I asked.

"Sure thing Luke." Allen said.

"Thanks again Lucas." Tucker said as did Danny and Shane.

"No problem. Take it easy you three." I said as Allen walked the three nerds inside the school.

"So, Thurston thinks they could challenge us to a prank war huh," Cooper said. "They are so asking for it." He smiled.

"Whoa guys, you're not serious about doing this prank war are you?" I asked.

"Dude, those Thurston jackasses struck first." Matt stated as he agreed with Cooper. "This could be another chance to beat their ass like we have this year with the football game and that Halloween show."

"You guys really think you can pull some pranks on Thurston?" I asked. These two can't do it even as a team.

"Not without you." Cooper said to me. Oh hell no!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "I am not getting involved with this prank war!"

"Come on man, we need our prank master." Cooper said. Oh man, I was hoping he would never bring that up.

Growing up back in Forks and getting to know my dad's friends Logan, James and Carlos who are also on the police force, they show me many things such as pranks that they and my dad did on each other when they were young. My dad was the best at pranks from what his friends told me which was another thing I inherited from him. That's why dad is such a jokester around me.

"Dude, I promised myself that I would never prank anyone ever again after that Halloween party Hannah threw in the sixth grade." I said.

"Oh, that was awesome what you came up with back then." Cooper laughed. "We really scared the shit out of those girls."

"Uh Cooper, you do remember that the prank we came up with didn't go exactly as planned." Matt said. "And didn't we end up seeing a real live ghost? I mean we really saw it levitating. There were no feet and it was moving around and such." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we were hormone-crazed twelve year olds, we've seen all kinds of things that can levitate." I pointed out.

"Okay well the point is Lucas, we need your help." Matt said. "Your ideas are the shit. We need to fight back for Timberline! If we win this prank war, you'll be a prankster legend."

"I am not stooping down to Thurston's level." I said. Just then, I doubled over when something nailed me right in the crotch. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain as I gave out a cry and cringed when I felt my pants suddenly wet. What in the world? Soon I heard two more cries both coming Matt and Cooper and I was able to open my eyelids to see them both in the same position I am in. I looked down to see a dark area on my jeans where my zipper is at and pieces of purple rubber on it as water was dripping down to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Matt asked as he too was wet in the crotch along with Cooper.

Just then, we heard laughter and we looked around to see a few distance away from us were about five guys wearing Thurston t-shirts and varsity jackets behind a few bushes. Three of them were holding slingshots as one of them who I recognized as Jett Holland had his phone out in his hands. All five of them ran off to their cars and took off out of the parking lot as we just stood there still in pain from their water balloons and watch Thurston take off.

I felt my phone vibrating and I pulled it out to see me and the guys tagged in a post. There was a picture of all three of us on Instagram where we looked down on our wetted area where the user typed,

" **Timberline boys simultaneously pissed themselves."**

"Oh hell no they did not do that!" Matt said when he and Cooper saw the post.

"Why those little fuckers!" Cooper said angrily with his fists tightened. So that's how Thurston wants it to go down huh?

"Of course you guys do realize," I said when my free hand went into a fist.

"This means war!" All three of us said. And thus the prank war has begun.

* * *

If Thurston wants a prank war, then they'll get one. They made a big mistake messing with me, my friends, the students of Timberline and this school and there's no way I'm gonna let Thurston get the last laugh.

Right after the little incident, Matt, Cooper and I went over to my place where we came up with ideas to prank Thurston. We came up with ideas like the sugar packet pile-on from the students' lockers, free smoothies that will explode from a balloon hidden inside when they poke sharp straws in for a sip, a bear suit, laces tied together ninja style, fake lipstick labels on nontoxic glue sticks, whipped creamed pie, saran wrapped doorway, chicken feathered-bomb and confetti launchers. Well, what can I say, I'm pretty much the expert on pranks such as knowing the difference between amateur and professional.

The next day during sixth period, the guys and I snuck into Thurston High School and set up the pranks we had planned out. We invited Emanuel along because one, we need some extra hands well, not really and two, mostly we needed a distraction in case we get caught and use Emanuel as a sacrifice. I hope he'll get it into his head about him thinking he's cool just because he's with us.

"Alright guys, we did." I said as we all came back to school and entered the small auditorium where the cheerleaders are sitting on the bleachers after school getting ready for practice for the regionals.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Matt cheered.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Hannah asked as she and the rest of the squad looked at us in curiosity.

"Well ladies, you're looking at the pranks champions of the world." Cooper said as he, Matt and I gave each other high fives leaving out Emanuel who tried to get one from us but failed.

"What did you guys do to be so cocky about?" Meghan asked in amusement.

"Prank one," Emanuel started as he sat down next to sophomore Maddie who scooted away from him. "We put super glue on Thurston's track field. Those guys have been doing the hundred yard dash for hours."

"Prank two: we poured dye in the school's swimming pool." I said. "Their swimmers will be blue inside and out." I said as the guys and I laughed.

"Prank three: we pumped some helium in the music room." Cooper said. "Now the choir sound like the chipmunks." The guys and I laughed again. "Ready guys?" Emanuel got up and we sucked in the balloon we've been holding from our lips and let go once we inhaled the helium and sang.

 _Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

Now the cheerleaders started laughing at the way we sounded.

"And what better way to top it off than this." Matt said and he pulled out a folded material from inside his shirt and he and Cooper took the ends of it and unfolded it to show a picture of a ram that says Thurston Rams. "Boom, we took their school banner!" He said triumphantly as the guys and I laughed.

"Matt, you can't take their school banner. That's stealing." Tiffany said.

"Okay, then we borrowed it." Matt said laughed as he folded the banner up.

"That's the same thing." Tiffany said. "I don't think you guys should be pranking."

"Why not, Thurston started it by making us look like we pissed ourselves." I defended.

"Baby, they're not worth it." Meghan said. "They're just being assholes just because Timberline has been beating them in almost everything lately this year."

"Well we're not taking any chances. We're gonna hit Thurston and we're gonna hit them hard." Matt said pounding his fist into his hand.

"But you guys might cost us to go to the finals." Tiffany pointed. Okay she might bring up a good point.

"Don't worry, Thurston's cheer squad is in the regional's too so they might get kicked out if those Thurston guys go too far." Cooper said. That's another good point.

"That doesn't solve anything." Hannah said.

"We're sorry but we cannot allow you boys to do anything that might cost us the finals." Tiffany said.

"Well what are you gonna do, send us to our rooms _mom_?" Cooper said causing all four of us guys to burst out laughing and high five each other, again minus Emanuel, and left the auditorium cheering in victory.

"You sure know how to tell them Coop." Matt said as we walked down the hall of the school.

"That's how we roll, right guys?" Emanuel said happily as he tried to get in between us but failed as we ignored him.

"We also sure showed Thurston." Cooper said.

"Yeah maybe now Thurston will think twice before messing with… us…" I trailed off when we entered the main hallway and saw the whole placed decorated with white toilet paper and thick purple streamers from lockers and stairways, some were blocking the way, and signs that say stuff like, "Thurston Rules!", or "Blazers Suck!."

"Whoa." I said.

"Holy shit." Matt said.

"Damn." Cooper said. It looks like we've underestimated our opponents.

"Who could've done this?" Emanuel asked looking around. Matt, Cooper and I turned to Emanuel looking at him in disbelief. Uncool person right there everyone. How retarded is this guy? "Whoa hey guys, it wasn't me!" He said holding out his hands in surrender when he saw us staring at him and I slapped his head.

"It was Thurston." I said as Matt and Cooper shook their heads.

"I knew that." Emanuel said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh no," We all turned to see the principal Mr. Lehnis struggling through the teepee as he walked up to us. When he saw us, he said, "Don't tell me it's the Thurston-Timberline prank war."

Emanuel went up to him to put his hand on the principal's shoulder and said, "Okay, it's not. Happy Birthday from… Thurston."

"Wait a minute, sir, you know about the prank war?" Matt asked when Mr. Lehnis shook his head.

"I haven't seen a prank war between the two schools for five years." Mr. Lehnis said as he took down some of the teepee that was hanging on the ceiling. "Okay, how did it happen this time?"

"Thurston started it," I explained. "They wedgied our nerds on the Blazer statue so we thought we could even out the playing field by pranking them back."

"Don't you guys know that when you fight fire with fire, you get a bigger fire?" Mr. Lehnis asked.

"Well technically we didn't use fire. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt slapped Cooper's chest.

" _Well_ , I am not gonna put up with all this again." Mr. Lehnis said as he walked around us to take down more teepee from the lockers. "I'm going to Thurston tomorrow morning to talk to their principal about this."

"Oh come on Mr. Lehnis," Matt complained. "Can't we just beat them at their own game?"

"No!" Mr. Lehnis stated facing us. "The last prank war that happened, a student got seriously hurt almost costing both schools to shut down." Whoa, didn't see that coming. "There's no way I'm allowing it to happen again. This prank war must come to an end. Look, Mr. Hawk and I go way back. He and I will work this out, or at least I hope he takes it seriously."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well believe it or not I used to be a prankster myself." Mr. Lehnis said. Wait, him? This guy who is in his sixties with grey hair and acts all professional at school use to pull pranks? I find that hard to believe. "But only smaller jokes like whoopee cushions, prank calls and egging and such but Mr. Hawk well, let's say he takes it too far such as when he put poison ivy on the football field. He takes pranking too seriously and he still does the last time I saw him."

"Anyway, I will talk this through with Hawk." Mr. Lehnis said. "Until then, there will be no more pranks. Got it?" He asked as he pointed at each us. When we nodded our heads, Mr. Lehnis walked away to head to his office. Once he was gone, I said,

"You know, I think the girls and Mr. Lehnis are right." I admitted. "I mean what were we thinking?"

"Yeah come on, we're seniors." Matt said. "We shouldn't be doing this. What are we, ten? "

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but I think we might have taken it too far." Cooper sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Emanuel said.

"Yeah." The rest of us agreed with Emanuel for once. I went over to my locker since I need my text book to do my homework for AP Physics. Just when I opened it, an alarm went on and silly strings were spraying right at my face along with sugar packets fallen out of it. I heard the guys laughed as they went to their lockers. Without warning, the same thing happened to them when they opened their lockers. Once the alarms died out and the silly strings were done spraying, we all turned to each other with our covered silly strings mask as I said,

"Then again, that doesn't mean Thurston's gonna give up that easily." We all agreed as we tried to take off the silly strings.

"This prank war is still on." Cooper said.

"We'll show them." Matt said.

"Yeah, nothing can stop the four amigos, right?" Emanuel asked happily.

"WRONG!" Matt, Cooper and I shouted at Emanuel causing him to flinch back from being shouted in the ear and we walked away from him. When will he get it that being in our group shouldn't feel right to _him_?

"Hey guys, wait up!" Emanuel said catching up to us. Ugh.

* * *

It looks like we're back to the drawing board of pranks. Thurston may have won this battle but they haven't won the war. We just gotta dig deep on how to hit them hard. We have to be careful though not to get caught and not get in trouble for the school.

Matt, Cooper and I entered Tiffany's backyard on Wednesday which was early release, where we saw Tiffany, Hannah, Meghan and Sam sitting near the table wearing their cheerleading practice uniforms minus Sam who will try out for next year, and walked up to them.

"Hey girls," Cooper greeted. "So how do we look?" He asked mentioning the outfits we're wearing which involves camouflage pants and vests with matching headbands.

"Y-Y-Y-You look g-g-great." Sam stuttered more to me and blushed from seeing my thin lean muscles.

"What are you guys all dressed up for?" Meghan asked.

"Well we're about to sneak into Thurston again and pull some more pranks on them." Matt explained.

"What are you gonna do?" Hannah asked.

I was about to say something but I paused. "We have no idea actually." I said. "We were too busy getting dressed."

"Well I think you look hot, like G.I. Joe." Meghan smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of head. Sam muttered something but I was able to catch, "He sure is."

"Wait a minute," Matt looked around. "Where's Emanuel? He was supposed to meet us here."

"Why do you guys need Emanuel?" Tiffany asked then had a surprised look on her face. "More importantly, since when is he one of you guys?"

"He's not." Cooper said. "We just need a sacrifice if we get caught in Thurston's territory."

"Hold on, you guys cannot do that to Emanuel," We all turned to Hannah in surprise. Since when did she care about him? "Not when we need our mascot." There we go.

"Relax, he won't be any harm." I said. "Thurston doesn't even know that Emanuel's the mascot anyway which he thinks makes it epic." I said as we all rolled our eyes. Just then, we heard some sort of bad karate yell.

"Oh no," I said when I recognized his voice. Emanuel then appeared next to Matt wearing a white karate uniform with a Japanese headband and move his arms around to show off some karate moves, badly.

"Um, Emanuel, why are you dressed like that?" Meghan asked trying to hold her laughs.

"Call me Kung Fu E.G." Emanuel said in a bad impression of a sensei.

"Emanuel, I told you to dress up incognito." I said in annoyance.

"I am." Emanuel said with his regular voice. "I'm gonna be like a ninja." A bad one at it. I thought.

"Boys, this prank war you're doing is stupid. You really shouldn't be doing this." Tiffany said.

"Lucas, she insults the art of pranks." Emanuel said in his sensei impression. Matt and Cooper grabbed Emanuel just when he was about to launch himself at Tiffany.

"Whoa Emanuel, save it for Thurston." Matt said and Emanuel soon settled down.

"How about you guys focus on us instead of your pranks." Meghan said. "We want to beat Thurston in regionals and it's only two days away."

"If only you guys knew what kind of cheer Thurston is working on," Sam said.

"Yeah, then we would know what we're up against." Hannah said. She then had a smile on her face. "Oh boys," She sang playfully.

"Yes," Cooper said playing along.

"Well, we thought maybe you could go to Thurston and spy on their cheerleaders to see what they have for the competition." Hannah said.

"Yeah, see if they have a new cheer." Sam said.

"Gee I don't know," Matt said playfully pretending to think that it's wrong. "Isn't that like cheating?"

"You guys get to prank Thurston along the way." Meghan offered.

"Done." I said kissing the top of her head again.

"I don't believe you girls." Tiffany said. "Why would we stoop so low?"

"To win." Hannah answered.

"Take notes." Tiffany said to me and the boys… and Emanuel.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hannah asked when me and Emanuel came in the small auditorium on Thursday during sixth period where the cheerleaders were excused from their class to practice.

"Well, we got good news and bad news." I said.

"What happened?" Tiffany said as the cheer squad came up to me and Emanuel.

"Which one do you wanna hear first?" Emanuel asked.

"Get it over with by giving us the bad news." Hannah said.

"Well it's bad news to us." Emanuel said. "When we got into Thurston, they had booby traps set out for us."

"Booby pranks more like it." I said. "We weren't able to pull any pranks and instead Matt ran into saran wrapped with honey and soon covered with feathers, Cooper got mummified in toilet paper in the bathroom, Emanuel landed on a big glue trap by an obvious bait set out and I ended up in their pool full of snapping turtles. I would've broken the state record with the speed I was in. Although I got a scar on my ass from where that beast bit me and it's still bugging me." I added when the pain was still hurting even from sitting.

"I'm not kissing that you know." Meghan smirked.

"I know that." I said although I always wanted to kiss both cheeks of her – whoa, no, bad Lucas! I smacked myself in the face and everyone looked at me weirdly. "What? I thought I felt something on my face." All the girls giggled at me making me feel red.

"Uh anyway, the good news is that we spied on Thurston's cheerleaders before we got pranked and this is what we saw." I said and showed them the video on my phone as Emanuel went to change into his mascot outfit.

"Whoa, that's good. That's really good." Tiffany said when the video ended.

" _They're_ good, really good." Meghan said.

"That's true but at least we know what to expect and know what to do for regionals." Hannah pointed out. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem." I smiled.

"Hey, where are Matt and Cooper?" Tiffany asked when she noticed they weren't with me.

"I don't know," I said. "I haven't seen them this afternoon."

"Hey guys," We all turned to see Matt, now feathered-free, walking in the small gym looking all happy, _too_ happy.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked. "And where's Cooper?"

"We had a little business taken care of." Matt answered. "How's the cheerleading working out?"

"Well we know about Thurston's cheer so we know what to do tomorrow." Hannah said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Thurston." Matt smirked. Why doesn't that look good?

"What did you guys do?" I asked slowly when my cop senses picked up something.

"Look what we got here." Cooper said coming into the gym with a rope in his hands. My eyes dropped to see a small white ram wearing a Thurston jersey walking into the gym with the rope tied around his neck like a leash held by Cooper.

"Is that Thurston's mascot?" Meghan asked in shock.

"Yep, we snuck into their school and took their ram right under their noses." Cooper smiled.

"Are you guys crazy?!" I asked totally freaked out. "You can't steal the school mascot!"

"Why not, it's funny." Emanuel said walking up in his Blazer mascot uniform with his mask in his hands, laughing.

"Do you guys know how much trouble we're all gonna be in for kidnapping their mascot?!" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Which is why this prank is genius." Cooper said.

"No, this prank is a crime." Tiffany said. "Lucas is right, you guys went too far."

"Well what are they gonna do, call animal control?" Matt asked and he and Cooper laughed.

"Something like that!" I said.

"Dude, relax. We're gonna return him tomorrow right before the competition starts." Matt said.

"And what are you gonna do until then?" I asked.

"Well this is where the prank comes in," Matt said. "We send Thurston a picture of their mascot with our cheerleaders."

"I like that." Hannah said as did everyone else. Even Tiffany agreed.

"That here is the ultimate prank." Cooper said. "See Lucas, you're not the only one who can come up with pranks. We are such geniuses." He said and he and Matt pounded each other's fist.

"More like crazy idiots." I muttered.

"Okay girls, everyone in front of the banners." Cooper said as he, Emanuel and the cheerleaders gathered up for the picture in front of the school banner.

"Here Lucas," Matt handed me a black digital camera. "You take the picture."

"Alright then," I said giving up in the end. What's the harm in this prank? I held out the camera positioned it to see the cheerleaders, Emanuel wearing his mask, and Cooper and Matt with the ram in front. "Ready in three,"

"Hi guys, what's going on here?" Crap! My eyes widened in panic as everyone gathered around the ram quickly before Mr. Lehnis saw it and ran around it in a circle.

"Mr. Lehnis, uh, well, we were, uh, helping the cheer squad with their warm up, you know, letting out all that stressed." I said laughing nervous as Mr. Lehnis walked up to me. "And we were just about to take a picture."

"Picture, what picture?" Mr. Lehnis said. Ah man, see this here proves I suck at lying under pressure. He was to turn around to look at the cheerleaders but Matt stopped him before he could when he ran up to us.

"Oh well uh, a picture to show our school behind our cheerleaders." Matt said to him and then gave me a wink.

"That sounds great." Mr. Lehnis smiled. "It's nice to see how students encourage others to support our school." Phew, that was a close call. Then I smiled. Looks like I'm back as the prank master and not the freaked-out boy.

"Hey sir, why don't you get in the picture?" I asked. Matt and Cooper looked at me in surprise and the girls looked like I was crazy. "It would give it more… spirit."

"Alright Lucas, where should I stand?" Mr. Lehnis said and was about to move when Matt stopped him.

"Well you see, the big guys like you, me and Cooper usually stand in the back." Matt said.

"That's why they always put us there huh?" Mr. Lehnis chuckled as he and Matt went behind the cheerleaders with Cooper who snuck the ram up front with help from the cheerleaders.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three, say spirit." I instructed and held the camera up to get everyone in the frame. "Ready? One, two, three!"

"Spirit!" Everyone said and I snapped the picture.

"Perfect." I said.

"Thanks for including me in the picture guys." Mr. Lehnis said stepping down while the ram was being hidden. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good luck with regional's girls." And with that, he left the gym.

"That was a close one." Meghan said.

"Lucas, you really scared the hell out of me." Tiffany said.

" _You_ … are a genius!" Cooper said. "Dude, I can't wait to see the look on Thurston's face when we send them the photo."

"So what are you guys gonna do about the ram?" Hannah asked.

"Well I'm not keeping it just so you know." Cooper said.

"Don't look at me. Remember the last time you guys made me bring home an animal?" I asked not wanting to remember the time when I accidently let a snake loose in the house when I was nine.

"Relax, he'll be with me." Matt said. "My parents are gone this week and Riana doesn't ask me questions about it so he should be fine until tomorrow."

"Okay if you say so, then why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" I asked.

"Lucas, you think everything bad is gonna happen." Cooper said.

"Alright, just make sure the ram is okay and no one knows about it and none of this gets out." I said to everyone and they agreed.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Cooper send Thurston the photo of our cheerleaders with their mascot and from what they heard, Thurston were speechless. I guess they couldn't top that.

"So how's the routine working out for you guys?" I asked Emanuel kindly during sixth period. Once again, my class doesn't have much to do and Emanuel is the office T.A. and we were just walking in the halls back to my class.

"It's actually going great!" Emanuel said happily. "We got this new cheer and this awesome routine to wow the judges."

"Uh, isn't that routine Tiffany showed me a bit dangerous, for you?" I asked.

"Hey, the more danger, the more awesome I'll be, right?" Emanuel asked playfully elbowing me.

"More like he's gonna hurt himself which I'm torn to wanting that to happen." I muttered which thankfully Emanuel didn't hear me.

"Hey Lucas, do you think you could give me a ride real quick to my house after school?" Emanuel asked. "I just wanna drop off my bag there since I'm gonna be staying at school for the competition.

"Yeah sure." I said. "Just meet me at my car."

"Yeah, I just need to grab my gear from the locker room and get changed and meet you then." Emanuel said and with that he left as I entered my classroom.

I was waiting at my car after school for Emanuel to show up so I could give him a ride home. Seriously, I never understood that guy. Why can't he understand that being with us doesn't make him cool? He should know that he should be with friends that he fits in with and you don't just force someone to be friends with and think their friends are yours too. I really take full responsibility for this to my friends. So why did I agreed to give him a ride?

" _Probably because you're a nice guy."_

" _But this is Emanuel. He cramps everyone's style."_

" _Well you don't wanna be known as a total douche, do ya?_

I sighed and looked at my watch that it was a quarter past two. Emanuel should be coming by now. What's holding him up? It doesn't take that long for Emanuel to get into his mascot costume and grab his stuff from his locker unless he got stuck putting his costume on or he forgot his own locker combo.

Feeling like I should see this for some amusement, I left the parking lot and went inside the gym to see what Emanuel's up to. I was inside the gym and only saw people setting things up for the cheerleading regional's that is being held here tonight at our school. I then decided to go into the locker room and see what was going on.

"Hey Emanuel, what's taking you so long?" I asked when I walked in. I looked around and saw nothing but showers and lockers. "Emanuel, you in here? You better not be pulling some sort of prank on me because I get serious heart attacks when I get scared."

I looked around and got no response. "Emanuel, if you're in here and getting it in with some girl, I'll actually give you some respect." I would be surprise if he was. There was still silence. Something doesn't seem right.

"Emanuel, say something man." I said as I started looking around the place. I passed through every locker to see no one in here. He better not has stood me up.

Just when I was about to give up, I stopped when I saw some things lying on the floor near the lockers. In the center was a long plastic yellow handle with a black square on top to make it look like an axe. I went over and picked it up to recognize it as the Blazer's axe, the axe the mascot uses for pep assemblies and sport competition. What's it doing lying around here? Emanuel wouldn't just leave it here like that.

I looked at the two items next to the axe which it appears to green and gold jackets. I picked up one to examine it and instantly recognized it as a varsity letter jacket. But these jackets don't look like they're this year's. The colors are a bit a faded that was made not too long ago. On front of the jacket was the number twelve showing the year a student graduated with the name Shavon and I saw on the back of it, the last name to be Butts. Who the hell names their kid Shavon Butts? I looked at the other jacket and saw the class number thirteen and on the back, Mendes.

Hold on, Mendes? I looked at the front and saw Kole's name on it. Didn't Kole graduated two years ago? What's his jacket doing here? Wait a minute, I remember. Kole once had a varsity letter jacket but it got stolen by Thurston. No one was happy to hear that their star basketball player lost their jacket to our rivals. _Wait_ another minute, Thurston? I looked at the jacket and then at the axe back and forth and everything clicked. Oh no! With Kole's jacket and the axe in my hand, I ran out the locker room and try to find my friends who were outside the gym when I got out, with the cheerleaders.

"Hey Lucas, do you know where Emanuel is? He needs to be ready before the competition." Hannah said.

"Lucas, are you okay? Baby, what's wrong?" Meghan asked when I started panting with my hands on my knees.

"Let me answer that question with a question; how important is Emanuel really for this cheerleading competition, hypothetically?" I asked when I got up. "I mean have we not seen his moves?"

"Well he is the foundation on which the school is based." Tiffany answered as everyone else nodded.

"Besides, he's not doing so bad for once," Meghan asked.

"Yeah, he's improving, just a little but it should be enough to beat Thurston." Hannah said. "Just as long as he doesn't get it in over his head."

"Why would you ask that sort of question bro?" Matt asked me.

"Well…." I pulled out the axe out of the jacket and showed it to everyone who gasped. "Thurston was here and kidnapped Emanuel."

"Wait, how do you how?" Cooper asked.

"I found your brother's jacket in the locker room." I said handing the jacket to Cooper. "It seems like Thurston means business when you sent them the photo."

"Oh no this is terrible. Poor Emanuel." Meghan said.

"Poor Emanuel? Poor us!" Tiffany said. "We're dead!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Emanuel." Hannah said. "They won't last long with him. They'll let him out in an hour or two."

"You really think so?" Maddie asked.

"Hello, this is Emanuel we're talking about." Hannah said.

"Guys, aren't you all even worried about Emanuel?" I asked like I couldn't believe it what I was hearing. "As much as we're annoyed by the guy, we still care about him. Look, if we don't get Emanuel back, not only will Thurston win the cheer regional's… but they'll also win the prank war." Everyone looked like they never wanted to admit it but they agreed with me.

"How about you stop thinking about your dumb prank war and help us with our competition." Hannah said.

"Emanuel is part of your competition." Matt pointed out.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Meghan asked.

"Look, you girls worry about the regionals and let us handle getting Emanuel back." I said. "If Coach Messer asks about him, tell her he had a family emergency but he'll be back before the competition starts."

"He better be." Hannah said as she and the rest of the girls went inside the gym.

"If he doesn't show up and we lose this competition, it's on you." Tiffany said.

"He'll take it. OW!" Cooper cried when I slapped his chest and Tiffany followed her team inside.

"So what's the plan Lucas?" Matt asked me as Cooper rubbed his chest where I hit him.

I sighed. "Well, I got one idea,"

"But it's not gonna be pretty, is it?" Matt asked.

"Yep."

* * *

"I thought I told you guys to knock it off with the prank war!" Mr. Lehnis said sounding not at all happy. Matt, Cooper and I were at the principal's office explaining to him about our situation and he did not take it so well.

"Well technically, you said that until then, there will be no more pranks. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt and I smacked him in the back of his head.

"It's the same thing!" Mr. Lehnis said from where he is sitting behind his desk.

"Look sir, we're sorry okay." I said. "We didn't mean to take it too far and have things out of hand. We're not saying we did it because Thurston wouldn't stop, because they wouldn't, look can just you please help us get Emanuel back, please?" I begged.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Lehnis said and his anger subsided. "I'll help get Emanuel back. I guess Mr. Hawk didn't take me so seriously when I talked to him." He picked up his phone and began dialing. "Hello, Ross? Yes, it's Dave Lehnis…"

"That was close." Cooper whispered.

"Too close," I whispered. "We could've been expelled or got the cheer squad disqualified."

"Well Thurston was the one who started the whole thing." Matt whispered.

"You guys were the ones who came up with the idea to take their ram which is illegal and now we made a big mess no thanks to you two idiots!" I whispered. "No wonder I'm the expert on pranks."

"Okay, I'll make sure they do that. Thank you, bye." Mr. Lehnis said and hung up. "I just spoke with the principal and for once he agreed with me that this has gone out of hand. He just gave me his word that his students will give you back the mascot as long you three give Thurston their ram back and call off the prank war."

"We'll do that." I said to him.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for judging." Mr. Lehnis said and left his office.

* * *

"Where are they?" Tiffany asked pacing back and forth in her cheerleading uniform. "The regional's starts in five minutes and we can't do this cheer without Emanuel." She said totally panicking.

"Tiffany, would you just relax?" I asked.

"I am relaxed!" Tiffany snapped, not calming down one bit. I wish someone has a way to calm a person down automatically. Matt, Cooper, Tiffany and I were waiting in the hallways with the ram where we are waiting for Thurston to bring Emanuel back to us.

"Tiffany, you gotta chill your ass, unless you want the ram to do it for ya." Cooper said and he and Matt burst into laughing causing Tiffany to smack Cooper in the head. "OW!"

"Look, here comes Jett." Matt said and we all turned to see Jett walking up to us holding Emanuel who is in his mascot outfit behind the scruff of the neck.

"Here," Jett said shoving Emanuel to us where Matt and I caught him. "We already gave him a bath."

"Emanuel, are you okay?" I asked him. Emanuel just nodded with his mask. I was about to pull the head off of him to be sure when Tiffany cut in.

"Oh there's no time. Come on." Tiffany said taking Emanuel's hand and took off to the gym.

"Here's you ram." Cooper said handing the rope to Jett. "Okay, now get out of here Jett."

"You know that I'm staying to watch your team lose here." Jett said holding on to the rope with ram by his side.

"And you know that this prank war has been called off, right?" I asked to be sure.

"Of course," Jett smiled. "It was nice pranking you losers." And with that, he and the ram left and head to the gym.

"Well it least that's over with, and so is the prank war." Matt sighed.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Cooper said noticing my expression.

"Sorry, it's just that… something feels off judging by my cop senses." I said. This feeling has been bugging me ever since Jett arrive to give back Emanuel and for some reason, the feeling hasn't been lifted. Why?

"You probably have been a bit tense lately bro." Matt said. "I'm sure it'll go away." I guess he might be right.

"Yeah, now come on, we better get to the gym and cheer our girls on." Cooper said.

"Hold on, I forgot to give Emanuel his axe." I said and was about to go my locker when someone called.

"Hey guys!" I turned and did a double take when I saw Emanuel running up to us in a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Oh hey Emanuel, hurry up and –" Matt and Cooper also did a double take as Emanuel came to us and started panting.

"Emanuel?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"I just escape from Thurston." Emanuel panted. "They locked me in the janitor's closet until the janitor himself freed me. He and I go way back you see,"

"Wait a minute, if you're here, then who's in the Blazer outfit?" I asked looking at him and the one who went off with Tiffany and back at him. I thought the Emanuel we saw looked a bit thinner.

"Jett's young uncle, Reggie. They're gonna ruin our cheer." Emanuel said.

"I thought Mr. Hawk gave Mr. Lehnis his word that Thurston will give _you_ back." Matt said in disbelief.

"Well apparently, Jett and Reggie said that _you_ said that you only wanted the mascot and didn't say anything about me." Emanuel said. Unbelievable! Of all the things Thurston's done, this is by far the lowest. I can't believe they would pull such a stunt and try to have us fooled.

"Why those double crossing motherfuckers!" Cooper said angrily. I'm with Cooper on that. Thurston thinks they got the last laugh, huh? I don't think so.

"We gotta stop them!" Matt said.

"Whoa hold on you guys," I said as I quickly grabbed them before they were able to take off and surprisingly pulled them back. "We can't just go in there and stop Thurston."

"So what, we're just gonna let Thurston ruin our school's cheer?" Matt asked.

"Oh I didn't say that." I said.

"Then what are you saying?" Cooper asked and I smiled.

"I'm saying that this prank war is still on. And it ain't over until I say it's over!" I said.

"Oh hell yeah it's not over!" Cooper cheered giving me a high five. "I knew we could count on the prank master."

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked me. I quickly went to my locker and opened it and looked inside until I found a jar full of moving little dots sealed shut. Yes! I was planning on using these babies before the prank war was 'called off.' Thank you, Logan on your knowledge of science.

"Emanuel, put this on." I tossed him my black hooded sweater from my locker, grabbed the jar of ants and the axe and then closed it. "Put your hood on." He did as he was instructed. "Come on you guys." We all ran into the gym five minutes later and entered the jammed pack place in time to see Thurston cheerleaders finishing off their cheer that we saw which was good.

"Emanuel, get behind the bleachers." I said and Emanuel did so. I looked around and saw Reggie in the Blazer outfit standing near the bleachers with our cheerleaders.

"Emanuel, are you sure you remembered the routine?" I heard Tiffany asked him and Reggie responded with two thumbs up. Yeah he remembers alright, remembers to make Timberline a laughing stock.

"Alright, next up on the floor, the Timberline cheerleaders." Mr. Lehnis announced on the mic and everyone cheered as our cheer squad walked up to the floor. Reggie stayed behind since he has to wait for his signal which is just what I need.

"Follow my lead guys." I said and they followed me as we all walked up to Reggie. He jumped when I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned to me.

"Hey _Emanuel_ ," I said. "We forgot to give you your axe."

"We're sorry, some friends we are." Cooper said slapping his forehead when I gave Reggie the axe and he took it. I can tell he feels relieved thinking he was caught.

"Listen man," Matt said placing his hand Reggie's other shoulder and I can see that he was gripping it tight. "We just wanna wish you good luck."

"Yeah we have faith in you to pull off this cheer." Cooper said thumping Reggie's back a bit hard. "But even if you do mess up, we'll still love you."

"So no pressure _pal_ ," I said as I held the jar behind my back and unscrew the lid. "Remember, we're right behind you." I nodded my head to Cooper and he slowly pulled the neck of the mascot's shirt and I quickly poured the ants down his shirt which is thankfully tucked into his jeans.

"Ready? Okay!" Tiffany started as I quickly tossed the empty jar in the nearest trashcan and our cheerleaders started their cheer.

"B-L-A-Z-E-R-S!"

"B-L-A- Z-E-R-S!"

"TIMBERLINE!"

"We're the T-Line cheerleaders taking the floor,"

"When we come to your school we show we what we got and more,"

"Hear the Blazers folks show you their school spirit,"

"T! I! M B E! R! L! I N E!"

"Go Blazers, go Blazers, we honor the green and gold,"

"Fight, fight, for Timberline we're sure to win it. Goooo BLAZERS!"

As the cheerleaders did their cheer and show the judges their routine, Reggie suddenly dropped the axe and started scratching everyplace where the ants are crawling inside his shirt. Phase one, complete. Now on to phase two hoping that it will work.

Once the cheerleaders did their routine, they signaled for Emanuel and that's when Reggie came in still scratching and did cartwheels. The audience cheered and our school went wild. We cheered along with them as Reggie did a back flip and landed in a split causing everyone to cheer louder. Timberline students were really shocked and amazed at 'Emanuel' as if they never expect anything like that from him. Reggie continued moving around making him look like he's dancing as the cheerleaders joined him. The crowd got even louder and I couldn't believe this is working. Now all they have to do is,

"Goooo Blazers!"

Hannah and Meghan took Reggie's hands and help him do another back flip which he did and everyone cheered when Reggie landed and collapsed to the ground. I saw and laughed at Thurston's students looking dumbstruck and Jett looked like he didn't understand a damn thing.

"And now for the judges' decision," Mr. Lehnis said over the mic as the cheerleaders dragged Reggie back to their seats. He, Mr. Hawk and the other judges put their heads together to discuss the results. Mr. Lehnis got up with the small gold trophy and the mic in his hands and walked up to the center of the gym.

"The winner of this year's regional's and advancing to the finals representing our district is," Mr. Lehnis said through the mic. "The cheerleaders of Timberline!" Matt, Cooper and I cheered with everyone as our cheerleaders went up to accept their award from Mr. Lehnis while Emanuel came out from under the bleachers.

"Emanuel, that was amazing!" Tiffany holding the trophy, said to Reggie who is still scratching.

"Yes you were great. I actually wanna hug you." Hannah smiled to Reggie.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Emanuel said happily when he put his hood down and walked up to the cheer squad with his arms outstretched. Hannah screamed when she saw Emanuel as the girls did a double take on him.

"Emanuel?! What you doing here instead being over there?" Meghan asked.

"Hold on, Emanuel, if you're here, then who's in there?" Mr. Lehnis asked pointing at Reggie. Matt and Cooper grabbed Reggie by the arms before he could escape and I went up to him and pull his mask off and everyone gasped when Reggie who is still itching from the ants, revealed himself. I'm surprised those ants have lasted this long.

"That's Reggie from Thurston." I explained to everyone who was listening. "He was gonna sabotage our cheer." Mr. Lehnis turned glaring to Mr. Hawk who was shocked and a bit speechless.

"Uh, I-I'm so sorry Dave. I swear I had nothing to do with it." He said. "I-I'll take care of this. Why I oughta," Reggie made a run for it, still scratching with an angry Hawk right behind him.

"Well, it looks like not only we won the cheer competition but we've also won the prank war." Matt said.

"We sure showed them." I said.

"All thanks to our prank master." Cooper said giving me a thump my back.

"That's how we do it, right guys?" Emanuel said happily raising his hand. Oh what the heck? We all gave Emanuel a high five and then to each other in triumphant victory.

"Ahem." We turned to see the cheerleaders staring at us with half of them with their arms folded and the other half with their hands on their hips. None of them were smiling now.

"Boys," Tiffany said still holding the trophy.

"You guys almost ruined our cheer," Meghan said.

"And almost cost us the competition." Hannah said.

"I don't think they're happy about this." Matt said.

"That doesn't look good you guys." Emanuel said.

"Oh shit." Cooper said as we heard the girls cracking their knuckles.

"RUN!" I yelled and the guys and I ran out of the gym with the cheerleaders chasing after us.

* * *

 **How do you like the story of Lucas's life so far? There's still more to come. Also, I know the cheer I wrote is kinda sucky. Don't blame me, I've never done cheerleading. Please review. I really want to finish this story before I write out the next sequel.**


	12. Senior Night

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Senior Night**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone except Tiffany joined me as we all laughed at my story.

"It was totally worth it." I said when I finished off what happened to us in the end.

"Tiffany, how could you not think that last prank was funny?" Emmett boomed.

"Nothing's funny when we would've lost." Tiffany said.

"But you didn't okay? So end of story." I said as Tiffany shook her head although she did crack a smile.

"So what happened to Reggie after that?" Alice asked.

"He and Jett both got expelled and what they did to our cheerleaders will be going on their permanent educational record." I said with a smug. "Plus their school including the principal was in serious trouble with the school board.

"What about you and the boys?" Esme asked. "Wouldn't Thurston tell them that you guys were involved taking their mascot?"

"Well since we really _gave_ them the mascot and didn't do anything to sabotage their cheer, Thurston got nothing on us." I said.

"I wonder how Charlie dealt with your dad and his friends doing all those pranks they did when they were young." Bella said in amusement.

"From what Charlie told me, he just said to them, 'I don't need to know.'" I said causing Bella to burst out laughing when Charlie usually says that he 'needs to know' about things in our world bit by bit.

"You weren't bluffing about how good you are at pranking," Rosalie said. "I mean look at how you got Emmett multiple times."

"I'm still planning on getting him back." Emmett smirked. We'll see about that. I thought.

"Speaking of sports," Carlisle said. "You never told us a lot about you being on the swim team. We would like to hear more about that."

"My swim team and I are like a big family of brothers." I said. "We do crazy stuff together."

"How crazy are we talking about here?" Edward asked.

"We sing in the showers after practice singing Katy Perry songs," I started causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Have team breakfast at Ihop, dress up fancy when we have home meets, saran wrapping the coach's car in the middle of the night when we know that she's also a parole officer with two husky dogs, chanting to the bus driver on the way home from away meets,"

"How does it go?" Krystal asked and I laughed.

"It goes like this," I cleared my throat and began chanting.

" _Hail to the bus driver, bus driver, bus driver,"_

" _Hail to the bus driver, bus driver yeah,"_

" _He sits and he cusses and breaks all the buses,"_

" _Hail to the bus driver, bus driver, yeah!"_

Everyone laughed as they clapped.

"That was genius!" Emmett boomed.

"So when did you start learning how to swim?" Nessie asked me.

"Well I've been swimming since I was four." I said. "I've been taking classes since and was on a team at a swim club."

"Are you fast?" Jacob asked looking like he was challenging me.

"I say I'm fast enough to be good back in my human days." I said scratching behind my head.

"Lucas, don't be modest. You were the fastest swimmer on the team even as a freshman." Tiffany said.

"If I was fast, I would've made state my freshmen year." I said. "With my vampirism and lack of oxygen now, I could do the 50 free in five seconds."

"What were your specialties on the team?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly freestyle but I did some backstroke too." I said. "The events I did, those were a challenge. The main event my coach put me in was the 500 yard freestyle."

"How many laps is that?" Krystal asked.

"Well 50 yards are two laps. If you do the math correctly, that's twenty laps all together." I explained.

"Twenty laps?" Nessie asked with her mouth hanging open. "Wow, that's a lot."

"And they're killer twenty laps." I said. "The first time I did that event, I almost died."

"At least you were able to break your own record to go to districts on your final home meet." Tiffany said.

"That was the best night ever." I smiled.

"What was so special about it?" Lucina asked.

"Well with senior year being the year we leave high school, it's our last year to do the things we love and did for the school." I explained. "Sports was one that the seniors would miss the most so on their final game, match or meet in their terms, the coaches threw a senior night for the athletes in their recognition to the school and team."

"Can you tell us more about it?" Krystal asked.

"I'll be happy to." I smiled.

* * *

 **January 20** **th** **2015**

"Lucas, hit the pad." My old P.E. swim teacher Mrs. Peterson told me. I pressed hard on the swim pad that is connected to the scoreboard like the other five and looked at her. "Okay that's good."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is all set and ready." The divers' coach, Meyer, said going through the technologies that were setup.

"Okay guys, you can get out now." I said to some of the swimmers who were in the pool and they got out.

Today's the day the swim team and I have another meet but it's not just any meet. It's not just the last home meet of the season either. It's the final home meet for us seniors since this is our last year being on this team.

I can't believe that this is my last year being in the sport I love doing. It makes me sad that I will leave my team after this. These guys weren't just my team; they were like a family to me, well, a family of brothers only if you don't count the girls Bobbi and Alana who are the mangers. Every year from the beginning of the season, we always start off being quiet to one another but as the day goes by, we soon became close and had a strong bond as one. That's what I love about this team. All of us swimmers sat down on the bleachers as Coach Marie did roll call.

"Okay boys," Coach Radcliffe said when she was done. "We have our meet today with Ridge. They aren't as strong as us but that doesn't mean that we should take them lightly. So you guys need to get your heads in and put everything you got from practice, okay?" We all nodded our heads. "Now I made some minor changes to the lineup so listen up at what event you'll be doing and don't make me repeat it." And we all listened very closely to what event we're up for. Mine hasn't changed; I'll be doing the A-team for both the 200 yard medley relay and the 400 yard free relay, the 100 yard backstroke and the hardest event in my book, the 500 yard freestyle. I've been doing that event since freshmen year and I'll tell you that it's no walk in the park. It's torture. A lot of swimmers chicken out to do that event and when I was brave enough to do it the first time, my team named me 'the sacrifice.' At least Coach Radcliffe shows me the methods of doing the 500 free well. My last coach from the first two years of swimming didn't really taught me well enough due to his slacking but with Radcliffe, she's all serious and crazy with training.

"Now that that's done, let's get warmed up." Coach Radcliffe instructed. "Do a 400 yard warm up." We all got up from the bleacher as we took off our swim jackets showing us in nothing black and green Speedos and headed to the pool.

Like always, the minute I jumped into the chlorine pool, I automatically jumped out of it due to the coldness that made contact with my barely naked body. Seriously, why in winter, do they make the pool so damn cold?

We spent the first hour warming up until half an hour during that time, Ridge swimmers arrived and started warming up as well. Soon, the place was filled with students and families coming to watch our meet. I didn't think that many people would show up. During the last twenty minutes before the meet where our coach got us practice our diving from the blocks, I just saw my family and friends sitting on the bleachers when I got out of the pool after my fourth and last dive.

"Looking good out there son." Dad said when I came up to them after drying myself off.

"Looking hot as well I'll say." Meghan said causing me to turn red.

"Meghan, not in front of the guys and my family." I whispered.

"Oh let them hear it." Meghan smirked. "Everyone should know how lucky I am to be dating one hot swimmer."

"You're not the only one." Haley said wrapping her arms around Trevin's bare chest.

"Haley please, you're embarrassing me." He said as Haley pulled Trevin closer to her.

"Big brother look, I'm a cheerleader!" Lilly said holding out her pompoms of green and gold.

"I didn't think swimmers have cheerleaders." I teased seeing Lilly, Haley, Tiffany, Hannah, Meghan and Sam, who blushed when I came up to them, all holding pompoms.

"You're the one who's dating a cheerleader." Cooper stated. "I don't understand how. OW!" He cried when Matt smacked him at the back of his head.

"If you have something rude to say, keep your mouth shut." Matt said and once again he and Cooper started fighting in their seats.

"I got this son." Dad said before I could move and reached in and found their pressure points causing those two to stop.

"Lucas, Trevin, get over here!" Coach Radcliffe called us.

"Come on Trevin, it's almost time and we're up first." I said and Trevin got up.

"G-G-G-Good luck Lucas." Sam said turning red.

"Go get em boys!" Mom said.

"Go big brother!" Lilly cheered waving her pompoms.

"You and Trevin got this man!" Matt said as he and I pounded fists.

"Yeah, show Ridge what you guys are made of." Cooper said.

"We're right behind you." Tiffany said.

"We believe in you guys." Hannah said.

"Go Blazers!" Haley said

"Now go kick some fins!" Dad said. I turned to Meghan.

"You got anything to say for me?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"This is all I have to say." Meghan pulled my face to hers and our lips met.

"Now that is what I call good luck." I smiled when we pulled apart and Meghan giggled.

"Okay, come on." Trevin said pulling me away from everyone and led us to the team who gathering around the team managers who are passing cards to give those up for the first two events. I got my card and read that I'm up first on the first event for the 200 yard medley relay to do backstroke. Trevin's after me for breaststroke, Mrs. Peterson's son Parker who is a junior is next for butterfly and then Ty is last for freestyle.

"Alright captains, you take it from here." Coach Radcliffe said and left us leaving me and Trevin to do the rest.

"Alright guys," I started as my team looked at me and Trevin. "Let's show these Ridge swimmers that they can't mess with us here on our turf. Let's make this last meet here count for us, this school, Radcliffe, and most importantly to us seniors. This is now or never, you guys."

"Let's do this!" Ty said as everyone else were with us.

"Trevin?" I asked and Trevin stepped in.

"I think it's fair that Isaac joins us." He said and Isaac Owens, another senior joined me and Trevin. "Three times, you guys. First time, quietly as possible." As soon as Ridge did their cheer, the whole place was silence for our turn and all three of us started our ritual chant and the team followed after us very quietly. **(A/N: Italic without the bold means the seniors and Italic with the bold is the rest of the team.)**

" _Ooh, a laya lay,"_

" _ **Ooh, a laya lay,"**_

" _A laya tiki tanga,"_

" _ **A laya tiki tanga,"**_

" _A wasa wasa wasa,"_

" _ **A wasa wasa wasa,"**_

" _Ooh alay alay ala."_

" _ **Ooh alay alay ala."**_

The second time, we started loud but not too loud like regular conversation.

" _Ooh, a laya lay,"_

" _ **Ooh, a laya lay,"**_

" _A laya tiki tanga,"_

" _ **A laya tiki tanga,"**_

" _A wasa wasa wasa,"_

" _ **A wasa wasa wasa,"**_

" _Ooh alay alay ala."_

" _ **Ooh alay alay ala."**_

After the second chant, we all screamed at the top of our lungs.

" _Ooh, a laya lay!"_

" _ **Ooh, a laya lay!"**_

" _A laya tiki tanga!"_

" _ **A laya tiki tanga!"**_

" _A wasa wasa wasa!"_

" _ **A wasa wasa wasa!"**_

" _Ooh alay alay ala!"_

" _ **Ooh alay alay ala!"**_

We all placed our hands together and threw our hands in the air as we yelled,

"Goooo BLAZERS!" We soon cheered in the end and once that was done, it was time for the meet to begin right on the dot, three thirty.

"Welcome everyone to Timberline vs. Ridge swim meet." Coach Meyer said through the intercom as my relay team and I got our caps and goggles on and went behind the blocks and everyone cheered after handing the timer on our lane, the card. "Our first event is the 200 yard medley relay where the order goes back, breast, fly and free. Backstrokers, into the water." That was my cue as I jumped into the pool with the other backstrokers, faced the walls and grabbed the handles on the dive block.

"Swimmers take your marks," We all pulled our heads closer to the starting block and had our knees bent at a ninety degree angle with our feet on the wall waiting for the signal.

The intercom beeped and we threw ourselves backwards into the water with our arms swung around sideways to the front as our feet pushed us forwards and the race has begun.

I kept on kicking underwater until my head reached the surface and started moving my arms in a cycle. I saw nothing but the ceiling moving since my head is facing up. I can still hear people cheering me on even though the water was covering my ears. As soon as I passed the flags, I had to anticipate when to flip over to turn since I couldn't see where I was going.

After three strokes, I quickly turned over right on time, and perfectly did a flip and pushed off the walls and continued stroking and kicking as fast as I could. I passed the flags again and just when my hand hit the wall, I saw Trevin dive over me and began doing the breaststroke. I got out of the pool to see Trevin already pass the flags while the other swimmer from Ridge was halfway across the pool.

"Dude, you really destroyed them out there." Parker said pounding my fist as he got up on the block and soon dove in to do the butterfly after Trevin came back.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Ty said as he hopped on the block after Trevin got out, panting. A few seconds later, Parker made it back to the other end but Ridge was already ahead by two seconds when their swimmer dove in before Ty did.

Thankfully, Ty was sprinting passed Ridge when he reached the other side and turned over to swim back and soon he was first to make it to the block before the others. I saw the time on the board showing ours saying 1:48:45. Wow, we dropped two seconds.

Once all the other teams were finished, we all cooled down for bit and dried ourselves off and then putting on our jackets to join everyone else in cheering the next event which is the 200 yard freestyle, less hard than the 500.

Ty was actually up for this event after our relay and he was ready. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for who he was up against in the lane next to him. Although Ty did well for the first 100 and did what Coach Radcliffe taught him, the other Ridge swimmer instantly stepped up and beat Ty in the end.

Coach Marie wasn't kidding that we shouldn't underestimate our opponents. Thankfully, Trevin was able to cover up the loss by winning the next event which is the 200 yard IM, a solo event where you have to do 50 yards of all strokes, while shaving off a second off his personal record.

There was a lot guys doing the 50 yard free style since it's the easiest event to do. Luckily, two of our guys finished in the top two of that event in the first wave so it looks like things are going well.

All of us swimmers took a break to support the diving event where two of our guys, junior Mac Kamenz and sophomore RJ Daniels are competing in this event. Since Ridge didn't have any divers, it was an obvious win for us with Mac taking first and the first half of the meet was done.

"Alright," Coach Radcliffe said over the intercom. "We have a special night for this meet. It's senior night for our Timberline boys." The audience cheered as our team gathered around me, Trevin and Isaac as the three of us put our arms over each other's shoulders. This is the moment we've all been waiting for.

"This is it guys." I said to the two.

"I'm gonna miss swimming with you two." Isaac said.

"Isaac, don't you dare cry," Trevin said. "If you do, I'll… oh great thanks a lot."

"Tonight, we're here to celebrate three young swimmers who are about to graduate next year and be leaving the team." Coach Radcliffe said. "These boys made a difference to the team and I couldn't be any prouder to be their coach and I gonna miss them very much next year."

"Our first senior is Isaac Owens." Coach Radcliffe and everyone cheered as Isaac tearfully walked up to the diving blocks and climbed up where Coach Meyer walked up to him to shake his hand and gave him a green shiny bag with green and gold star balloons attached to it. "Isaac hasn't been with the team very long but he is definitely one amazing swimmer with amazing attitude to our swimmers. I asked him where he'll be going next year and he said he'll be attending BYU in Utah. Good luck next year Isaac." Isaac threw a fist in the air as everyone cheered.

"Our next senior is Trevin Slater." Another round of cheers erupted as Trevin walked up to the diving block next to Isaac and climbed up to receive the same thing Coach Meyer gave Isaac. "Trevin has been swimming since he first started high school and has not only done things for the team but for this school too. He's one of our best breaststrokers on the team and I'm gonna be sad seeing him go. Trevin told me that he's hoping to attend UW next fall and I wish him good luck for the future.

"And finally," Coach Radcliffe said after everyone applauded for Trevin. "Our last senior is none other than Lucas Stone." Everyone cheered even louder as I walked over to the diving blocks while receiving some slaps on my ass along the way by my team. Once I climbed up on the blocks next to Trevin who gave me a pound fist, Coach Meyer came over to me.

"Well done Lucas." He said as he and I shook hands and soon he handed me the same thing that Trevin and Isaac got.

"Like Trevin, Lucas has been on this team since the very beginning." Coach Radcliffe said. "He has also done things for the school and has been an amazing member of this team. Not only is he the best swimmer but he's also a good leader to the team who can put them together as one. Lucas is also hoping to be attending UW next year which I have no doubt that he will do well. Best of wishes to you Lucas." The whole placed erupted in cheers. The loudest came from my family and friends where all the girls were cheering and waving their pompoms in the air.

"Congratulations to our seniors. May the best of luck to you three on your futures and thank you for all that you have done for this team." Coach Radcliffe said with the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen and everyone gave out one last cheer as Isaac, Trevin and I smiled on our big night.

"Congrats you two." Matt said when Trevin and I walked up to everyone as we were given a ten minute break.

"Thanks man." I said handing the bag to mom. The bag contains a small pouch of sweets, a small towel and other cool stuff the coaches gave us.

"Oh sweetheart," Mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Uh, mom, you're embarrassing me." I said when mom was kissing me.

"Can you blame me for how proud I am of you?" Mom asked finally letting me go. "You're doing amazing out there."

"Mom, I'm just doing the best of my abilities." I said.

"Lucas, quit being modest." Trevin said. "You're the fastest swimmer on this team ever since freshmen year."

"He was even amazing at such a young age." Dad said proudly. "He actually got a gold medal for it."

"That medal was for participation dad and we were like dead last." I pointed out. "Plus they gave those awards for all swimmers hence the label participation." I said and everyone laughed.

Break was over and it was time to resume the meet starting off with the 100 yard butterfly which Parker was up for. Now Parker is good at doing the fly but not good enough to win against Ridge's swimmer who beat Parker by a second.

The 100 freestyle was another easy event which, like the 50 free, a lot of swimmers compete in that event. Although on the first wave where one of our swimmers got first place, two of Ridge's swimmers took the next two spots thus making Ridge winning that event too. Things are getting serious.

"Alright, this is heat four of the 100 yard free." Coach Meyer announced. That's the last heat before I do the hardest event in swimming history; the 500 yard freestyle.

"Looks like I'm up." I said putting on my swim cap get ready for the event.

"Lucas," Meghan grabbed my face and kissed full on the lips. "Good luck."

"Kick some Ridge butts!" Dad said.

"We believe in you sweetheart." Mom said.

"I'll be cheering the loudest big brother." Lilly said.

"Good luck. Remember, we're here for you through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand.

"Spirit," Matt said joining Tiffany's hand with his.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air. I needed our friendship chant but I'm not sure it's enough.

I took off my jacket and put on my goggles, checking to make sure they aren't fogged up, just as the swimmers finished the event. I couldn't help myself but feel a _little_ nervous. My heart was beating uncontrollably. My breathing was off. Man, what would I kill to instantly relax. My coach stopped me before I went to the blocks.

"Remember what I taught you," She said. "Go easy on the first hundred, then sprint on the next fifty and then easy on the next and continue that pattern. Then on the final hundred, sprint all the way. Also, remember to keep your head down and _use those legs_." She smiled and said, "Now go get them." I nodded and went up on the blocks with the other swimmers.

"Alright, the next event is the 500 yard freestyle where the swimmers do twenty laps." Coach Meyer said. "Swimmers take your marks,"

 **(A/N: Play Chasing The Sun by The Wanted.)**

We all bend down with our knees bent and our hands on the edge of the blocks as our eyes were facing the water. The intercom beeped and as if an explosion was coming from behind us, we instantly dove in the water and started kicking.

Once I made the surface, I started swimming not too fast but not too slow either as my arms move in a cycle. With each three or four strokes, I turned my head to take a breath and placed it back in the water.

I can see Ridge swimmer swimming ahead of me by a few inches as we swam halfway across the pool. I passed the flags and at the end, I saw my teammates holding down a sign displaying 01 which shows I've done my first lap. The sign disappeared in time for me to do my turn and push off the walls swimming to the other end.

Ridge's swimmer was still ahead of me when we reached the other end and turned but after the next fifty, things got serious. As coach instructed me, I started sprinting on the next fifty allowing me to catch up to the other swimmer and I could hear everyone cheering me on.

I took it easy on the next fifty but I was still ahead only by an inch. The next fifty, I sprinted again only Ridge was catching up to me as we did our tenth lap. Things are getting intense as my arms were burning with each stroke. My legs were losing their momentum but I was not gonna stop.

A hundred yards were done and six more to go as I took it easy on the next fifty while Ridge was ahead of me by a head. Before I reached the other end where I have four laps left, Ridge was slowing down and I was able to catch up as I pushed off the walls and used every ounce of energy I had left to sprint the last hundred yards.

I was speeding past Ridge by a head, by a shoulder, no, now by midsection as I reached the other end and turned. The cheers were getting louder and I as turned my head, I saw Coach Radcliffe cheering me on to finish it off and so I did when I heard a cow bell ringing loudly as I did the eighteenth lap and I sprinted as fast as I could go.

My arms were moving furiously and my legs were kicking as fast as they could go. I saw the number 19 showing as I reached the other end and I can hear my team yelling like crazy at me as I turned.

I was halfway across the pool and the crowd was getting louder than ever and I just notice that Ridge's swimmer caught up to me and we were neck and neck. Not gonna happen. I thought. I kicked it into high gear as my arms were cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter and the intensity and speed of the strokes were causing a not-significant amount of pain. My lungs burned as the time I was able to breathe out of the water just for a short second.

At the last stroke, I reached out and pushed the walls. My body stopped as I looked up to hear everyone cheering and I looked at the score board at my time as I was panting. 5:48:59. No way. Not only did I get first place but I also dropped six seconds? Damn.

"Lucas," I turned to see coach smiling big as she said, "Do a hundred easy." I looked around the area to see some of the other swimmers are still finishing the event.

"Hey," I turned away from coach to see one of Ridge's swimmers who almost beat me. "Good job." He said holding out his hand.

"Thanks, you too man." I said shaking his hand and I took off lightly to do a hundred yard easy. Once I did that and all the swimmers were done, I got out of the pool and walked up to Coach Radcliffe stopped me.

"See, now that's how you do it." She said high fiving me. "That qualifies you to districts." I was too exhausted to say anything as she gave me another card. "Now go cool down and then get back here for your next event." I was up for the 100 yard backstroke right after the 200 yard free relay. I only got like a minute or two to rest up.

"You did amazing sweetheart." Mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek when I walked up to everyone as the event started.

"Bro, you killed it out there." Matt said high fiving me.

"Thanks you guys." I said sitting down in front of Meghan who wrapped her arms around me. "Oh god, that event killed me."

"Speaking of kill, don't you have another event coming soon?" Dad asked with a smirk and I groaned.

"Yes, I do." I got up still have my cap and goggles on and walked over to the blocks just as the event ended with Ridge winning. Thankfully, I won the backstroke event as Trevin won the 100 yard breaststroke after me and we were both in the final event which is the 400 yard free relay with Parker and Ty again.

"Alright, this is the final event. This is the 400 yard free relay; each swimmer does a hundred laps." Coach Meyer said. "Swimmers, up on the blocks." Parker was up first as he climbed on the blocks with the others as the rest of us got down on our knee. "Swimmers take your marks," They bend down and waited until the intercom beeped and they all dived in.

Parker was already in the lead during his first hundred and just touched the wall allowing Trevin to dive in next. As Trevin was swimming, I looked and saw Ty looking a bit nervous judging my cop senses. I remember acting like that my freshman year where I was the only freshman to be placed in the varsity team. What's more was that I was placed last to finish off the relay which thankfully made my team win along with the school.

"Dude, calm down man." I said placing my hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to worry about." I said. "Look, just keep your eyes on me and once you're in the water, swim like there's no tomorrow."

"Okay," Ty said and he was no longer nervous. "Thanks man."

"You got this." I said and hopped on the block just as Trevin turned and swam back to our direction. Trevin was only few seconds behind Ridge as their swimmer next to me dived in before I did when Trevin reached our end.

Thankfully, I was able to catch up to him and passed him by a head as I finished my hundred yard lap. I touched the wall when I finished and Ty dived in and began swimming as fast as he could go when he broke the surface.

I watched Ty beating Ridge even though they were catching up to him when I got out. We were cheering at Ty who is neck and neck with Ridge as his arms and legs were rapidly splashing in the water until he was able to reach the wall and finished before Ridge did by just a tiny second. Our team went wild for winning that event. As we pulled Ty out of the water and joined the rest of our team, Coach Meyer was on the mic again where we are all anxiously waiting for the score.

"The score stands; a hundred and twenty four to eighty nine, Timberline!" He announced and our school cheered in victory of our win. I can hear our girls screaming as they waved their pompoms in the air as my team and I did one last chant before we ended the evening. This has truly been an amazing senior night and I'm gonna miss swimming with this amazing team.

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

* * *

 **We're almost drawing halfway done to Lucas's senior year. What do you guys think of it so far? This next chapter should be familiar because it was from a flashback back in Full Of Surprises. Can you guess what it is? Also, I finished reading Life and Death and it was really good. Can you imagine me rewriting my stories in gender swap? I would do that but that involves a lot of rewriting but I would definitely try. Please review.**


	13. Stress

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Stress**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Dang Lucas, you were seriously fast out there." Jacob said when Tiffany showed everyone the videos of our meet on YouTube through her phone.

"Hey, I swam through the best of my human abilities." I said.

"You look hot in that swim suit." Krystal smiled.

"Oh god, those suits were the second tortuous to wear in the pool." I said.

"The second?" Jasper asked.

"The most torture of all suits was the ones coach ordered for those who qualified to the state championship." I explained. "You could barely walk around in it yet it makes you move faster in the water and they're easily breakable."

"Did you guys win the state championship?" Carlisle asked.

"No unfortunately, we didn't make it to the final round and the only events we were qualified for were the 200 yard medley relay and the 400 yard free relay. The only ones who were in those races were me, Trevin, Parker and Ty and I also did the 100 yard backstroke." I said. "We were bummed out about losing but at least we had a good time and accomplish of getting far."

"Alright, it's settled; I'm doing a sport so I can have a senior night like Lucas and Tiffany." Emmett announced.

"If you learn to control your strengths and lose to humans, then we'll support you all the way." Jasper said as everyone and I except Emmett laughed.

"You know, the best thing about high school is all the laughs and memories we share. Even when you do something stupid, it's something to laugh at when you look back." I said.

"What was your guys' favorite moment together with you and your friends?" Bella asked. Tiffany and I looked at each other and smiled before we both said,

"Our friendship chant."

"I had a feeling that was your answer." Edward smiled.

"What's that?" Lucina asked.

"It's something your mother came up with when we were fourteen." I said to her.

"Really?" Lucina asked facing her mother.

"Yeah, I came up with the idea knowing that after high school we will go our separate ways but we will always be there for each other even if we're not really there in person." Tiffany explained.

"We each have a word that not only describes our friendship but also what we give in them." I explained. "Your mother understands what people go through like she's in their shoes given her title of Life. Matt always keeps us from being down and knows how to keep our moods up labeling him Spirit. Cooper makes things happen for real so that it will come true which is why his is Dreams. Hannah likes to remember the good moments to look back, hence her word is Memory."

"What about yours?" Lucina asked.

"Mine is Forever." I answered. "And it's not just because of my immortality. I always believe in our friendship to last for a life time, I never doubted it and I know that we will always be friends no matter what."

"We've always been there for each other since we were kids," Tiffany said. "We look out for one another whenever someone gets hurt, loses a family member and…" Tiffany stopped all of a sudden.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Jasper asked noticing her expression.

"I just remember something during senior year that almost ruined us." Tiffany said covering her face in shame and it didn't take me long to understand what she's talking about.

"Tiffany, there's no one to blame about what we did." I said.

"I almost lost our friendship to everyone." Tiffany said.

"If it makes you feel better, I was the one who didn't listen." I said.

"And no one had no idea what I was doing uncontrollably." Tiffany said and she was sobbing.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as I reached over and took Tiffany's hand to soothe her and said,

"Something that almost cost our friendship." I answered.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2015**

"Okay, Newton's Second Law." Meghan read out.

"Um, an equal and opposite reaction or force for every action?" I answered.

"Actually, that's Newton's _Third_ Law." Meghan said.

"Damn it!" I said in frustration as I pounded on the table. Why do I always get those mixed up? A better question is why there are multiple laws for Newton's.

My friends and I are sitting at the tables in the commons early Friday morning in school going over our notes before school begins. The end of the first semester is drawing close and so are finals which are next week.

Finals are one stressful thing for a student especially if you're a senior. You know how important colleges look at your transcript and any grade will affect everything. Lately, everyone has been doing nothing but bullying their brains into studying. Our teachers went over what will be on the final such as equations and vocabularies and I'll tell you that they are not easy.

I was thankful that my boss gave me two weeks off of work so I could have time to study but even that's not enough even if my Leadership class has no final. I can't believe how much is on these tests. With, AP classes: Physics, Stats, Language and Composition and Government and then French, my brain will be fried. I know I have a 4.0 GPA but that doesn't mean I'll ace my finals. God, what is with my teachers making things difficult?

"Center of Gravity," I turned to see Matt facing Cooper who was holding out some flashcards at him as Matt read them out. "Impulse, Newton's Law of Motion, vectors, equilibrium, gravitation and velocity."

"That was it. You got it! Woo!" Cooper cheered as he and Matt high fived each other. Matt's smile then turned into a frown.

"All I did was read the words." Matt said. "I still have no damn clue, what the hell any of this shit means."

"Yeah, I don't think we're using these flashcards right." Cooper said looking at the small white note cards showing one side with the words and the other side being blank. "OW!" He cried when Hannah, who was going over her notes for AP Government, hit him in the head.

"You're an idiot." She said and then pulled out her notebook from her bag. "Here Matt, you can look at my notes."

"Oh thanks Hannah, I owe you one." Matt said in relief as he took the notebook from her and looked over it.

"You said that hundreds of times." Hannah said.

"Well, I mean it this time." Matt said not taking his eyes off of Hannah's notes as he wrote them down in his notebook.

"You said that hundreds of times as well." Hannah laughed shaking her head and went back to her notes.

"As for you Cooper, how are you gonna be ready for the finals?" Meghan asked.

"Simple, I'll copy off the smarts ones. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah hit him in the head again only this time she didn't look up.

"I'm surprise you made it this far Cooper." I said teasing him.

"Hey, at least he will be graduating unlike Justin." Matt said as he pointed over to where Justin was laughing as he and his crew was harassing some of the students who were studying.

It's true that Cooper may not be the kind of guy who picks up a book but at least he barely pass his classes which is enough for him to be eligible to graduate. Oh and get this, Cooper has been offered a spot in UW. How did that happen you ask? I'll give you two words; basketball scholarship.

One of the coaches came to one of his basketball games and offered Cooper, one of our best players on the team since his brother, a position to be on their team which Cooper accepts and he soon applied there. At least he'll get in. I'm still waiting for UW's response to my application. So far, I got my letter from ASU saying that I got in. WSU's letter should be coming around soon the same as UW. Waiting for UW's letter makes me more nervous than the finals.

"Ugh, this coffee sucks." Tiffany said making a face of disgust when she drank her coffee. Meghan and I looked at her weirdly when she drank it again.

"There why are you drinking it?" I asked Tiffany.

"I need to stay awake because I've spent half the night studying for Stats." Tiffany explained showing her textbook and notes for that class.

"Tiffany, that final isn't until next Thursday." Hannah pointed out when she lifted her head. "There's plenty of time."

"But I still don't understand any of this!" Tiffany said in frustration.

"Hey, I don't understand most of it either and you don't see me freaking out over it." I said.

"Of course not, you do that for Physics." Matt smirked earning an annoyed look from me.

"And how's your studying going?" I asked teasingly from what happened a few seconds ago causing Matt to playfully flip me off and he went back to his notes as I turned back to Tiffany. "Anyways Tiff, you're doing okay."

"But that's not enough to get into UW." Tiffany said. She looked at her coffee. "Ugh, I should've order a large one!"

"Apparently, drinking coffee isn't enough either." I said as we watched her drink it again and made another face of disgust. "Look, you're a smart girl and got good grades in all of your classes,"

"Except math," Tiffany said. "Math is never my strongest subject."

"You got like B's in all your math classes though." Meghan said.

"But I still suck at it." Tiffany said.

"Maybe that's because us guys are great at math." Cooper bragged.

"Hannah," Tiffany said and Hannah smacked Cooper in the head again.

"OW!" The bell rang and school starts in five minutes. I said goodbye to Meghan and walked with my friends to AP Stats class.

"Okay guys," Mrs. Lawrence said with only five minutes of class left. "I'm handing back your quizzes." She started handed us back the single sheet of paper of the quiz we did yesterday and I was holding on to my breath.

"Hannah, B," Mrs. Lawrence said giving Hannah her quiz and Hannah sighed in relief. "Matt, B plus," Matt smiled when he got his quiz back. "Lucas," Oh crap, here it comes. "A minus," Whoa, seriously? Mrs. Lawrence gave me my quiz and sure enough I saw the letter grade in red with the words 'Keep up the good work' on it. I looked at my score and I got a ninety-one and I saw a few marks showing on the problems for what I did wrong. Phew. I just got a solid A minus. I wonder if my parents will get upset about it. Dad might laugh but I'm not sure about mom.

"Cooper, B minus," Mrs. Lawrence said giving back his quiz with a smirk. "Should I be congratulating you or the person you're sitting next to?" I couldn't help but laugh as did Matt and Hannah.

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are." Cooper said flashing his smile causing Mrs. Lawrence to shake her head with a chuckle and resumed passing back the quizzes.

"Tiffany, C plus," Tiffany eyes dropped when her paper has been given to her as Mrs. Lawrence handed the last few quizzes to everyone else. Uh-oh, that doesn't look good. My cop senses are telling me, that she's gonna flip once we leave the classroom.

"Okay, go over them for the weekend and we'll review them on Monday." Mrs. Lawrence said and the bell rang ending class. I was right about Tiffany once we all left the room.

"A C? A _C_?!" She said still looking at her quiz as if she couldn't believe it as we were walking to meet up with Meghan.

"Yes, we all know you got a C. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head.

"I'm never getting into UW!" Tiffany said looking up from her paper.

"What happened this time?" Meghan asked when we met up with her in the commons and I gave her a kiss.

"Tiffany sorta bombed her Stats quiz. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah, Matt and I hit him.

"She only got a C plus." I explained.

"That's good though." Meghan said to Tiffany.

"It's not enough for UW." Tiffany stated. Man, that girl is seriously stressed.

"Tiffany, would you calm down. It was just a quiz." Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah Tiff, you'll make it up on the finals." Matt assured her. "Look if you want, I'll help you study over the weekend."

"Really Matt?" Tiffany asked hopefully and Matt answered with a nod. "Okay, how about right after school at your place?"

"Sure, but we have that rehearsals after school though so we'll do it after." Matt said causing Tiffany to groan.

Next Friday, the last day of the semester after finals, students are celebrating by having an end of semester talent show. Tiffany, Hannah and Meghan will be performing Fifth Harmony's Worth It along me, Matt and Cooper as we do the rap. Lately, our performance has been looking well and I'm sure we're gonna win this competition.

"Remind me again why I have to be a part of this?" Tiffany asked.

"To celebrate that we're halfway done with senior year." Meghan answered.

"Plus having the three of us girls singing are more fun than just two." Hannah pointed.

"Not to mention it will be odd with just two girls and three guys with the choreography we came up with." I added.

"But I have to study for finals." Tiffany said.

"So do we Tiffany." Matt pointed.

"Besides, you're doing well in your classes." I pointed out.

"Except Stats." Tiffany pointed out.

"Tiffany come on, we can't do this performance without you." I said when she wasn't sure of this.

"You can't be letting us down by dropping out on this are ya?" Cooper asked in disappointment.

"We need you Tiffany." Meghan said.

"You have the best voice out of these two girls. Sorry, I was just stating the truth." Matt said.

"Please Tiffany?" Hannah asked. Tiffany looked at us all and I can see that she's thinking it over. Finally, she sighed and said,

"Alright, I'll do it." That made us happy to hear from her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for a few hours off."

"Yeah, just take a load off for a bit." Cooper said. "You've been studying nonstop and worked hard. Don't stress yourself out." He then smirked. "You're too stressed for a lady." Tiffany went over and slapped Cooper in the chest and for once, Cooper didn't cry out the pain. "See, I got your mind off Stats already." Tiffany rolled her eyes and the warning bell rang signaling us to get to class. We went our separate ways as Matt walked with me and Meghan, who is holding my hand, to AP Physics.

* * *

"Okay R = mv square/u8mg is equal to v square/u8g so that means v square is (35.6 m/s) square and u8g is (.91 X 9.81 m/s) square. We plug those into the equation and we get 141.6 m?

"That's correct." Meghan smiled.

"Yes!" I said as I threw myself onto the bed. It was Friday night and I'm at Meghan's house after rehearsals, where she and I are studying in her room, with the door open, where she is once again helping me with Physics. "Damn, that equation was difficult."

"But you did it and that's what matters." Meghan said.

"As long as I'm able to memorize those stuffs before Tuesday's finals then I hope I'll be good." I said sitting up on her bed as Meghan sat next to me.

"Baby, you've been working your ass off for these finals. You'll be fine." Meghan said.

"Sorry, I guess Tiffany's anxiety is rubbing off on me." I said.

"You can say that whatever Tiffany has is contagious." Meghan said causing us to laugh. "I hope she's doing okay."

"So do I." I said. "I've never seen her this freaked out since we've known each other. Even on her other finals she doesn't break down under pressure."

"Let's hope she doesn't go over the limit." Meghan said.

"Let's hope _all_ of us do well on the finals next week." I said and Meghan agreed.

"So how are you feeling now?" Meghan asked me,

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Like Tiffany, I'm too am stress about this." Meghan answered.

"How are you always so calm about it?" I asked. It always makes me curious to see how someone can keep their cool even under pressure.

"I don't know, I just try to study hard and when I do the finals, I just do the best I can. Even if I pass or fail, I'll always get back on my feet and keep on going seeing where that takes me even if I don't get into the college I want." Meghan shrugged. "I try not to think about what's gonna happen to me in the future and focus on what's happening to me now where I am with amazing people who are friends with this amazing guy I'm in love with."

"Should I be concern who that is?" I said pretending to be upset.

"It's you stupid." Meghan smiled playfully.

"Oh." I smiled pretending that I just noticed as Meghan laughed.

"See, I got your mind off of the whole stress." Meghan said.

"Okay one, you've been spending too much time with Cooper," I said. "And two, I wasn't thinking about that… until now."

"Well, I know how we could release all that stress." Meghan said with a smile. She then cupped my face in her hands and placed her lips on mine and next thing that happened was that my hands were wrapped around her. During our kiss, we fell on Meghan's bed where I ended up on top of her causing me to pull up a little.

"Lukey." Meghan pouted which is cute on her than it is on me.

"Sorry, but I don't want your dad to freak out if he walks in here." I chuckled not wanting to get Mark to… not like me even more. "Besides, I'm pretty wiped and it's a quarter after ten. I should get on home before my mom gets worried."

"Okay," Meghan said as we got off of her bed and I gathered all my stuff. "Goodnight." She said as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Lucas," I turned just when I was at the door to see Meghan walk up to me, place her hands on my shoulders, got up on her toes and kissed me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow at my place."

"I'll be there." Meghan said.

"See ya." I said and I was out the room.

* * *

The weekend really went by quickly. Man, it was like the clock wanted to kill us by fast forwarding to this day. The universe must really hate us, do they? I guess we make things too easy for them.

I spent the weekend nonstop, I took it easy by relaxing don't worry, going over everything for finals. With my perfect 4.0 GPA on the line here, my mind has been on nothing but notes, equations, vocabulary you name it.

On Tuesday, I took my final in AP Physics and AP Language and Composition. Leadership was a free period which gives us more time to study before Thursday. My Language and Composition class with Ms. Warner wasn't that hard since it involves writing an essay but did it have to be at least four pages? At least I was able to meet the requirements. As for AP Physics, I'll be honest with you that it was pretty easy. And to think Physics was never my subject.

Thursday came and it's time to do the second half of the finals. I said goodbye to Meghan before she took off to her class as I walked myself to Stats with my bag over my shoulders and a cup of coffee I made in my hand. Let's hope I come out of these finals alive.

"Hey Hannah, you look great!" Tiffany said to her when I walked into the classroom. "Come on girl, ask me anything about Stats. I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Hannah asked. Now that she ask, Tiffany seems pumped, _too_ pumped.

"Great, spectacular, awesome and super excited for this final!" Tiffany said happily.

"Really?" I asked her weirdly.

Okay that's odd. A few days ago she was all stressed out for the finals but now she's acting like there's nothing to worry about. I look at her closely to see if my cop senses are acting up to anything but all I got is Tiffany's crazy amount of energy from jumping in place. I pulled Tiffany close to me and placed my hand on her chest. Holy shit, she's shaking like crazy inside!

"Girl, your heart is vibrating." I said when I let go of her. "How much of that coffee did you drink?"

"I don't know how many but it wasn't coffee I took." Tiffany said a bit too fast as she was jumping up and down on her toes.

"Then what did you take?" I asked. But before she could answer, the bell rang and we sat down just as Matt and Cooper came in. When Matt was about to take his seat after Cooper did, he looked at Tiffany and gave her a… was that disappointment on his face? Tiffany just ignored him. I wonder what Tiffany did to make Matt so upset. Did something happen when they were studying together?

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Lawrence said when Matt sat down. "Here are your finals. Everything we've went over is on this test. Good luck to you all." As soon as she handed us the paper, the test has begun.

The classroom was quiet except for the sound of the pencils scratching on the papers and you can tell that this final test is very intense. So many problem solving involved, graphs to make and equations to use. I don't think our teacher didn't even go over some of these problems.

I'm not the only one complaining how hard this final is; Matt, who is sitting next to me, has his hand moving doing the work while his eyes aren't moving, Hannah, I can tell, is freaking out, and everyone else is too. Even some of the nerds were having a hard time with this final. The only person who hasn't been freaking out was Tiffany who got up from her desk, went to Mrs. Lawrence's desk and slammed her final right in front of her.

"You're done already? Did you double check it?" Mrs. Lawrence asked in surprised and looked at Tiffany's exam. I looked at my watched and my eyes widened. We've only been in this two hour class for thirty minutes. How was she able to get it done so fast? More importantly, how was she able to do it so easily? I'm not even done with the first page out of the eight pages.

"Didn't have to," Tiffany said a happily. She's really pumped for some reason acting all hyper. Okay, something's really up with her. How could she be stress one day and then the next, not anymore? That doesn't work like that? "I memorized everything and did it all no problem especially on the extra credit problem knowing the four point four moving average is 312.5."

"Hey thanks Tiffany." Cooper said and wrote down the answer. How is he even in this class? Well, Mrs. Lawrence won't give points to Cooper unless he shows the work which I doubt he even can.

After an hour and a half has passed, the bell rang and all of us were able to finish our finals on time. Now on to AP Gov. Ugh. I grabbed my bag and my cup of coffee and was out of the class room when Matt called me.

"Hey Lucas, I need to talk to you." He said and led me to his locker but he wasn't getting his books or anything.

"What is it Matt?" I asked.

"Lucas, I think Tiffany's has a problem." Matt said. He hesitated and said, "I think she's been taking drugs."

I burst out laughing. Oh man, I love how funny Matt can be. "That's a good one Matt. I needed that." I said but Matt wasn't laughing.

"No Lucas, I'm serious." Matt said and my face went serious.

"Matt, are you crazy? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" I asked.

"Tiffany was at my house the other day studying and showed me caffeine pills to help us stay awake to have more time to study." Matt said. "I told her no and I thought she'd listen but this morning when I went to borrow her pencil from her bag I saw the pills. Bro, I think she's hooked on them."

I heard him but I did not believe it. No, Tiffany would never do that.

"Look they're probably vitamins," I said trying to reason him. "Tiffany's too smart for drugs."

"Look Lucas -"

"She's my friend and I know she would never do this!" I argued.

"She's my friend too but I saw _it_!" Matt said.

"You're being more of an asshole than being a friend!" I snapped. "If you're gonna be like this than don't bother being friends."

"Fine!" Matt snapped and turned around and took off with his back turned to me. The same with me after I punched a random locker scaring some nearby students but I didn't care.

The rest of the finals went by with a blur and no trouble but my mind was now on the conversation I had with Matt.

He's wrong. I know Tiffany for as long as I could remember. We've been next door neighbors since I moved here. I know Tiffany has been stressed but she wouldn't do anything that desperate to do well on the finals. Sure drugs cause someone to be all hyper but that can't be the reason for Tiffany's behavior. I just know it. I can't believe Matt would accuse her of such a thing. Some friend he is.

School was done and the finals of the first semester are over. I was about to head home and maybe take a nap but then I remembered that I have rehearsals with my friends for the end of semester talent show, which means I have to see Matt again. Ugh! That's just great. I thought.

I came inside the auditorium where most of the students are here to rehearse. I found Matt, Hannah, Tiffany, Cooper and Meghan backstage. The others were oblivious to me and Matt's silent behavior. Our names were called and we took the center stage getting ready in position. The music started and girls started singing and dancing to the beat.

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
_

Matt, Cooper and I joined in and rapped Kid Ink's part of the song.

 _OK  
I tell her bring it back like she left some-  
Bring it bring it back like she left some-  
In the club with the lights off  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it  
Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
_

The girls came over to us and pull some hot moves that I'm sure everyone would go screaming for.

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got now  
Come and make it worth my while_

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_

We finished the song with a grand finale that will happen later tonight. We are so gonna win this competition.

"Alright, guys that was awesome!" I said when we all returned backstage.

"Yeah, you girls were amazing." Cooper said as Matt just nodded.

"We can't leave you guys out for your awesome rap skills." Meghan said.

"And we'll be even better with the costumes I'll be bringing tonight." Hannah said.

"Yeah!" Tiffany said wildly. "We're gonna win this, we're gonna nail it, we're gonna dominate this competition! Woo!" Okay then.

* * *

It's six pm and the school auditorium was packed with students, families and faculty in the audience ready to see the show. The guys and I are dressed in suits while the girls are in business-esque attire. Man does my girlfriend look hot. I just then noticed something.

"Where's Tiffany?" I asked looking around.

"I haven't seen her yet." Meghan said.

"Sam said she last saw Tiffany coming home and then went to her room probably taking a nap." Hannah said.

"Oh she gets a two hour nap and I don't. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest as Matt remained silent.

"I'm gonna check on her." I said and took off.

"Hurry, the show starts in half an hour." Hannah called out. I arrived at Tiffany's house in ten minutes. I opened the front door and saw no one inside.

"Tiffany?" I called. No response which makes me very worried. I started going upstairs and went to her room. I opened the door and took a breath of relief. There she is sleeping face down on her bed looking completely wiped out.

"Tiffany," I said as I came over to her and gave her a light shake. "Wake up, come on."

Tiffany stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Lucas," She said and started getting up feeling a bit dazed. "What time is it? I have to get ready for the finals."

"Tiffany, you already took the final, it's over." I said. I guess sleep got the best of her causing her to forget things.

"I did?" Tiffany asked still feeling a bit dazed.

"Yeah, now come on, we gotta go. It's almost six thirty." I said and dragged her out of bed.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "Where are we going? We're going to the talent show. We're singing, remember?"

"Singing?" It took Tiffany awhile to realize what I'm talking about until she came to her senses. "Oh my gosh what am I gonna wear?" She asked and went to closet.

"Whoa Tiffany, don't you remember? Hannah has the costumes ready at school." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to shower." Tiffany said as she headed towards the door.

"Tiffany, there's no time." I said causing her to turn to me and she suddenly flipped.

"No time?!" Tiffany asked. "No time! There's never enough time. I don't have time to study, I'll never get into UW, I'll let everyone down and I'm so confused." She started hyperventilating. Damn, what is with this girl?

"Hey, hey, hey, Tiffany calm down. Everything will be okay." I said to her rubbing her back.

Tiffany caught a few breaths to calm down. "You're right, everything will be okay." She nodded to herself.

"Yeah, it will be." I said feeling glad that she is able to settle down.

"Yeah, I just need to take some of these." Tiffany said and went to her drawer on her nightstand. She pulled out a small plastic container and took out a small tablet and my eyes widened in shock at what they were.

"Pills, you are taking drugs?! Tiffany no!" I swatted the pill out of her hand causing her to drop the container spilling the contents on her bed. I had to restrain Tiffany from getting the pills as she went for them desperately.

"I need them Lucas! I have to sing!" Tiffany cried as she tried to wrestle out of my grip on her.

"Tiffany, you can't sing tonight." I said pulling her away from her bed.

"Yes I can!" Tiffany cried as she is now facing me trying to shake me off with my hands holding her wrists. "Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Baby I'm… scared!" Tiffany started breaking down and cried as she held on to me as if she was holding on for dear life. Tiffany's knees gave away causing us to fall on the floor as I held on to her.

"Tiffany, it's okay." I said rubbing her back as she started hiccupping through her cries. "Don't be scared, I'm here for you." Tiffany continued crying as hugged her tighter.

"I'm always here for you." I whispered as she kept on crying.

* * *

We didn't win the talent show since Tiffany wasn't able to participate due to her… condition causing us to withdraw from the competition. Honestly, I don't care. None of it is worth seeing Tiffany in such a situation. After calming Tiffany down, I called everyone what happened and took her to the hospital. The doctor went through some tests on her and after an hour, he told us to our relief that Tiffany is lucky to be alive otherwise a few more of those pills and she could've been in a lot worse.

I can't believe how much of an idiot I am. Not only was I a terrible friend to Tiffany because I wasn't there for her when she was hung up on those drugs, I was also a horrible friend to Matt. _I_ was the one being an asshole, not him. He was right and I was wrong.

I can't believe I said those things to my best bud. Why didn't I just listen to him? Was I so blinded by what I know about my friends that it clouded me to be open minded? Did I really not think before I spoke like Cooper? What is wrong with me?

See, this here proves that I'm the worst friend. I shouldn't even be in their group when I came to Lacey and met them in the second grade. How could they consider me a friend after everything that has just happened? Again, I'm a horrible friend.

"How are you feeling Tiffany?" Meghan asked.

"I'm okay now. Your mother gave me some medication to help stop my addiction Lucas." Tiffany said. It was around nine, a few hours after the incident and Cooper, Hannah, Meghan and I are standing around Tiffany who is resting in her bed. "My parents are also taking me to counseling to discuss my problems. I have to learn to set limits in my life."

"That's good to hear." Hannah said.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I let you all down." Tiffany said.

"It's alright." I said. "What matters now is for you to get better."

"Besides, it's not your fault. I was the one being so careless and not pay attention to you." Cooper said to Tiffany.

"Cooper, it's not your fault." Tiffany said.

"Yeah it is!" Cooper said.

"No it's not." Tiffany said.

"She's right Cooper, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was the one who pressured Tiffany thinking you could do the show and study the finals without a problem." Hannah said.

"Hannah, that's not true." Meghan said.

"Of course not, I'm the one at fault here. I should've known something was wrong and look at how that ended!" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Baby, don't say that." Meghan said taking my arm.

"Besides, I could've been a worse if you haven't been there Lucas. You're not the one to be blamed here. I mean you didn't give me those pills." Tiffany said giving me a small smile.

"But -"

"No Lucas, just shut up and say it was my fault!" Cooper said.

"No, this one's on me. I was the one who did this to Tiffany!" Hannah argued.

"No it's not. I caused this since I was the one who couldn't stop taking them!" Tiffany stated.

"No! I'm the bad friend here! This is my fault!" I said causing Tiffany, Hannah, Cooper and I arguing over the blame.

"Guys, stop!" Meghan said causing all of us to look at her. "Listen to yourselves. You're fighting over something stupid and you're gonna let that get in the way of your friendship?" Her words hit us hard as we looked at each other Meghan spoke softly as she said, "Look, there's no one to blame here okay? Things just happened and that's just the way life goes. We can't fix what's already done. None of us would've expected the outcome since we don't know the future. There's nothing we can do expect focus on what's happening now, not put the blame on ourselves."

"Sorry." We all said to Meghan and to each other. There was a knock on Tiffany's door and we all turned to see Matt standing there.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course Matt." Tiffany said and Matt walked up to her bed and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Wow Matt, these are beautiful." She smiled.

"I picked them from Coop's yard." Matt smiled as Cooper gave him a 'HEY!' look. "I'm kidding man." He laughed.

"I'm sorry Matt," Tiffany said. "I should've listened to you. I wasn't being nice."

"You don't have to apologize, Tiff. I know you didn't mean to do any of that stuff." Matt said waving it off.

"Well, she doesn't have to apologize, but I do." I said as Matt frown when I came up to him. "Listen man, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. I should've at least listened to you."

Matt just stared at me until he gave a small smile. "Ah it's cool bro." He said thumping my back. "You were just looking out for her. I get it. No worries."

"What is wrong with us you guys? Why are we acting like this?" I asked looking at everyone. We were never like this before.

"It's senior year man." Matt said. "That is what's happening to us."

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun year." Tiffany said.

"It sounded fun when we heard about it since we were young but now it seems, I don't know, not all fun and games." Cooper said.

"It turns out it's exciting but also scary since we'll be going out to the real world where we have to take care of ourselves as we go on our own." Hannah said.

"That's what school is all about; you have to learn what to expect out there." Meghan said.

"Is this what's gonna happen to us?" I asked. "When we graduate and go out there I mean?" Meghan stepped back and pulled out her phone aiming at us as Tiffany smiled and said,

"Whatever happens, we will always be there for one another through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said reaching over putting his hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air.

"Perfect!" Meghan said when she finished recording the video of our friendship chant.

It's true we will be going on our own and fend for ourselves. We'll be out of our parents' roof and take care of ourselves. Whatever is out there will be even harder than high school. We can't predict what will happen to us and we can't just expect things to go as planned. We can't even fix the wrongs we did in the past. We just have to do our part on the present. Whatever we make there, we can use that to see where it leads to our future. I know life is gonna be a challenge. I know I have to do things myself as I get older but I know that no matter what, I'll always have my friends and family with me maybe not with me but always in my heart.

* * *

 **And that ends the first half of Lucas's senior year. This next part is a two chapter update special and this is where the drama starts. Please review.**


	14. Lost Love Part 1

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Lost Love Part 1**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Lucina was hugging her mother tightly as they both cried softly with Tiffany's arms around Lucina.

"Oh Tiffany, that must have been tough on you." Esme said.

"Tiffany, you know those pills are dangerous." Carlisle said.

"I know." Tiffany said when she and her daughter let go of each other. "I can't believe I was so hooked on them back then."

"I can't believe you guys were blaming yourselves thinking you ruined your friendship." Krystal said.

"It was probably the stress getting to you all." Jasper explained. "You guys work hard on your education for your futures that the amount you put in overflows your system thus allowing you all to your breaking point and act in such desperate attempts."

"I guess you can say that it's probably what the teachers wants us to do, learn things the hard way." I said as everyone nodded their heads.

"So everything was okay with you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, everyone was forgiven and I was able to get over my addiction to those drugs." Tiffany said.

"Well we're glad to hear that everything went well for you guys." Esme asked.

"And the finals?" Nessie asked.

"I actually got an A minus on the Stats final allowing my grade to a B plus," Tiffany said. "And I'm okay with that because what matters is that UW should look at the best of my abilities."

"Yeah, the finals went well. Even Cooper passed his exams." I said as everyone and I laughed. "That ended the first half of senior year and graduation was drawing closer as the seniors were getting excited with all the things happening. I thought I was gonna have an amazing senior year until…" My face fell when I trailed off.

"Meghan?" Edward asked sadly as did everyone else with their expression.

"Yeah… Meghan." I said sadly.

"What happened to Meghan?" Lucina asked. Thankfully Tiffany answered when I couldn't.

"Meghan died." She answered.

"What happened?" Lucina asked as I looked up to everyone.

"You all know the story of how she died. I think it's best if I tell you how it went down." I said. I took a deep breath and began.

* * *

 **February 7** **th** **2015**

I woke up at eight on a beautiful Saturday morning and I couldn't help myself for being excited. Today marks mine and Meghan's anniversary. I can't believe it's been two years since Meghan and I started dating. Never have I thought a guy like me would ever be with a beautiful girl like Meghan. I must be the luckiest guy ever.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth and had breakfast, I grabbed my keys and checked to be sure I have my phone and wallet and was just out the front door when I saw my girlfriend standing there looking beautiful as always.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I asked when I closed the door behind me.

"I thought I see you before you go to work." Meghan smiled.

"I was gonna see _you_ before you go to work." I smiled as we kissed. Meghan has a job at Victoria's Secret. You can see that on her black t-shirt with the logo on it that she's now wearing.

"My, we really are meant for each other for thinking the same thing." Meghan giggled.

"I guess you could call us mind readers." I chuckled.

"So, are you ready for our two year anniversary dinner tonight?" Meghan asked.

"You know it." I said. I already got reservations made at this great restaurant that Meghan's gonna love.

"I gotta say that I'm pretty excited for this gift you said I'm gonna love." Meghan smiled.

"You will… as soon I get my paycheck and buy it after work." I said causing Meghan to laugh.

A few days ago, I stumble upon this jewelry store where I saw a Diamond Heart Necklace 1/4 CT TW Round-Cut Sterling Silver and the owner said it was perfect for me to give to her. The only problem was that I don't have enough money now since I've used the last of my thousand dollars on Christmas shopping. Thankfully, he said that he will hold on to it until I have the money. I guess people are softies for love.

"So I get off of work at two thirty. What about you?" Meghan asked as I walked her to her car.

"I get off at four." I said. "So once I get the gift and get myself ready, I'll pick you up at your place at say five thirty?"

"It's a date." Meghan smiled.

"Our anniversary date actually." I said. I pulled my locket out of my shirt.

I know it sounds weird for a guy to be wearing a locket but I like it. It was a gift from my parents when I was young saying I should put some photos in it to remember something special. I opened my locket and showed Meghan where next to the photo of me and my family's Christmas together, the other side shows a photo of Meghan and I together where the photo was taken on our first year anniversary together. "You know I love you."

"And I love you." Meghan said. She got on her toes to kiss my lips.

"A little sneak peek before the big night." She said. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." I said and kissed her back before she got into her car and drove off. Man, I love my girlfriend.

* * *

"Here's your latte with extra whip cream." I said as I handed the beverage to guy in his late twenties.

"Thank you." The man said giving me his payment with a smile. "And here's your tip."

"Thank you." I said as he gave me a five dollar tip. People shouldn't really be tipping me but according to my Starbucks boss, he says that I'm the best worker in this shop which is why customers always gave me big tips not to mention why they come here almost every day.

I think it's a bit too much but today was different. I need the money to buy that necklace. All I need is a few more tips and my weekly paycheck from the boss at the end of my shift and you can say best boyfriend ever. I looked at the clock stating its three o'clock, an hour left before I leave. Man, why can't time speed up?

"Lucas," I turned to see Mr. Landon on the landline. "It's your father on the phone."

That's weird. My father never calls while he's on duty unless it's an emergency. I walked to Mr. Landon as he handed the phone to me.

"Dad?" I said through the phone. "What's up?"

"Lucas, its Meghan!" My dad answered. Fear erupted inside me but I try my best to calm down.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Meghan okay?" I asked.

"She's… She's dead." My breathing paused and so did my heart. My world started spinning.

"Dad, don't joke with me." I said gripping the phone tightly. He better not be pulling my leg. I know my dad's best at jokes especially prank phone calls.

"I'm not joking this time, son. She was walking out of the mall heading to her car when another car swerved into her. The impact caused her to slam her head against the windshield and snap her neck." My dad sounded serious for once but I still refuse to believe that Meghan's gone.

"Dad, you must be mistaking another girl who looks like Meghan." I pleaded. I was clutching on to my chest to where my locket is hanging.

"It was her. A lot of people recognized her including her friends she passed by." Dad said. This can't be true!

"Sir, I got to go!" I said telling my boss and I left the store without a response. I got into my Mercedes and drove to the hospital my dad told me Meghan is in and arrived in ten minutes. I jumped out of my car and ran into the hospital entrance.

"I need to see Meghan Valentine!" I said to the lady in the front desk who jumped at my sudden appearance and demand. Before she could answer my mother came.

"Lucas," There were tears in her eyes as she came to me. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, NO!" I cried. She can't be gone.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but the kill was instant. She's dead." Mom said.

My knees began to give in as they fell to ground and tears came out of me. My hand was leaning on the desk for support as the other clutched even harder around my locket. The locket containing the photo of me and the girl who left my world.

* * *

My heart was aching – no… breaking. My girlfriend's gone? This can't be. No matter how many times I try to deny it, nothing changes the fact that she's no longer with us, no longer with me.

I saw her lifeless body laying there in the room when they show me to her before they pulled the white covers over her body. My body was shaking as reality slowly came rushing down upon me. Tears would not stop coming out of my eyes as they were slipping down my cheeks at the pain. Everything was broken inside me.

My heart broke. Is this what it's like to lose someone you love? Is this how it should happen, one minute the person's there and the next the universe takes them away? Why? Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to happen on our anniversary? Again, why?

I was sitting at the waiting area with Tiffany, Matt, Cooper, Hannah, mom and Lilly. None of them said a word. Matt couldn't lift our spirits. Not even Cooper said a thing. They were all sad of the lost of my girlfriend. There were no sounds except from the people working here like nothing happened to Meghan, and Lilly's sobs. Mark and Lynda came in an hour after I did when they heard what happened to their only child. Mark just stood there in shock as Lynda broke down and cry over the loss of their daughter. They've been in her room crying over her body for awhile. My eyes were red and puffy from crying as Tiffany held my hand when I saw my dad come in wearing his police uniform. Like everyone else, he too was sad about Meghan's death as he walked up to us.

"I'm so sorry son." He said. I gently took Tiffany's hand off mine and got up to walk over to dad.

"How did this happen again?" I asked as everyone looked up at him wanting to know.

Dad took a deep breath and explained. "After she got off of work, she was just out of the mall when a car swerved into her without warning. The impact caused her to break her neck when she hit the windshield. After the crash and Meghan fell to the ground, the driver just took off without even checking on her, just pretended like nothing even happened."

How could they not warn Meghan before she got hit? How could they not just let her pass before they proceed? How could they be so heartless to not stop and see if my girlfriend's okay? What kind of person just takes off without a care in the world? A better question is,

"Who did this?" I asked. I don't know why but I feel like I have the need to know who is responsible for Meghan's death. My dad's expression suddenly changed to nervousness.

"Um, Lucas, you don't have to worry about him." He said. My cop senses caught something when he said 'him.'

"Dad, don't hide it from me. Who did it?" I asked trying not to lose my patience.

"Lucas, you need to calm down." Dad said.

"Dad, tell me who did it." I said.

"I think its best that –"

"Dad, please!" I pleaded. Dad hesitated until he said,

"Justin Knox."

Everything was cut off. There was no sound like everyone can hear us. You can hear the drums banging slowly at dramatic timing.

Justin? Justin Knox? The guy who has been picking on me when I came into Lacey as a kid? The guy who has been giving me hell through pain and humiliation? All the memories of him tormenting me came flooding back to me and I saw it flash before my eyes.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **Age 9**_

 _My foot caught something when I took a step and next thing I know was that I was face down on the ground covered in today's meatloaf and milk. The whole cafeteria was filled with laughter but the one laughing the loudest was the one who tripped me._

" _Did you have a nice fall nerd?" Justin asked with a smug look on his face. "Looks like someone had an accident." I looked down when I got up to see that the milk was spilled on the front of my pants, where my zipper is. The whole cafeteria laughed even harder and I never felt more embarrassed in my life._

" _Awe is the baby gonna cry over spilled milk?" Justin laughed even louder with his friends he was sitting with. I saw someone giving me their jacket and I looked to see it was Cooper who was also joined by Matt, Tiffany and Hannah._

" _Here Lucas, put this is on." Cooper said._

" _We got you buddy." Matt said coming in front of me._

" _Why do have to be so mean Justin?" Tiffany asked angrily._

" _Because it's funny." Justin said._

" _Do you see us laughing?" Hannah asked as the whole cafeteria continued with the laughing._

" _Come on Lucas, we'll take you to the nurse's office." Tiffany said and we all walked out of the cafeteria with everyone laughing at me._

* * *

 _ **Age 10**_

" _What do you got there?" Justin grabbed it before I could stop him._

" _Give it back!" I cried as try to grab my new keyboard that I was gonna use to share the class, but he held it up high making it hard for me to reach since I'm short._

" _Fine." Justin said and his fingers let go of the keyboard causing it to fall. I was about to catch it but Justin tripped me causing me to fall and the keyboard smashed into pieces. "Whoops." He said as he walked away laughing._

* * *

 _ **Age 12**_

 _I was running as fast as I could but not fast enough for Justin and his gang as they cornered me at recess._

" _Nowhere to run now Stone." Justin said. "You should've thought of that before you decided to play the hero." Why did my friends have to be sick today?_

* * *

 _ **Age 8**_

" _Leave them alone!" I said when I saw Matt and Cooper on the ground where I saw three boys standing there looking happy._

" _Well lookie here, it's the new kid." The boy, who must be Justin that my friends warned me about, said._

" _Stop, why are you doing this to my friends?" I asked when I ran over to Matt and Cooper and stood in front of them._

" _Because we wanted to and we were just about to have some fun." Justin said._

" _No… pick on me, not them." I said fearfully._

" _That's what I wanted when you came here." Justin smiled evilly. I gulped._

* * *

 _ **Age 10**_

 _I was sitting on the swing trying my best to ignore Justin's insults as he and his continue laughing at what he's saying about me._

" _Look at him," Justin said turning to me with a smirk. "A loser like him doesn't deserve to have a family. I wouldn't be surprised that they got rid of him now they have a girl." He said earning more laughs and that's when I snapped._

" _That's it!" I yelled as I got off of the swing and ran at Justin only because I'm no good at fighting him, I got beaten up badly since it's seven against one._

* * *

 _ **Freshmen year**_

" _Okay Lucas, just go over there and sit with them." I said to myself. "Tell them you're sorry and everything will be alright. Just tell them it's on you." I was about to walk over there that I didn't pay attention when someone slapped the tray underneath me to my chest causing the food to spill._

 _"Apparently, lunch is on me." I said looking at the mess on my shirt and the tray on the floor as Justin and his friends were laughing._

* * *

 _ **Senior Year**_

 _I felt a punch in the stomach causing me to double as everyone gasped._

" _You can grow up while I'll just stand and laugh at your pathetic ass." Justin said. I just stood up and stop just in time before Justin threw me another punch but then Justin grabbed me by the chest of my shirt and slammed me to the locker where the back of my head cry out in pain. Before I could do anything, everyone gasped loudly when Justin started punching me again first to the stomach and then to my face._

" _Hey leave him alone!" Matt yelled trying to get Justin off of me._

" _Let go of him!" Cooper yelled as he tried to stop Justin's friends from joining._

* * *

" _Pick on me all you want Justin," I said as Meghan came to Ty's aid. "But leave my teammates alone!"_

" _You ask for it Stone!" Justin said as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up._

* * *

 _I was just on my way to my car when another one zoomed passed me where water splashed at me._

" _Loser!" He yelled while laughing as he drove away while I just glared at him._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

He can pick on me, humiliate me, cause me pain, break my things and make my life hell all he wants but killing my girlfriend, that' where I draw the line! My emotions of sadness and loss were replaced with rage and anger. My whole body was shaking as my fists clenched.

"Where is he?" I asked angrily through my gritted teeth.

"I already got him Lucas. He's already in jail now and he'll soon be place on court." Dad said carefully when he sensed my anger.

"I DON'T WANT HIM IN JAIL, I WANT HIM DEAD!" I shouted not caring that I got some people staring at me.

"Lucas, you need to calm down!" Dad said.

"Don't tell me calm old man when that guy killed my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Lucas, stop this, god damn it!" Dad yelled grabbing my shoulders but I got him off me and I was about to break to the door when a pair of arms stopped me.

"Lucas, chill out bro!" Matt said when he and Cooper grabbed my arms.

"Let me go guys!" I shouted trying to fight them off.

"Not gonna happen man!" Cooper said as they try to pull me back.

"I said let me go! Let me go or else I'll have to hurt you two!" I shouted as my legs started flying madly when I tried to jump out of their grips.

"Lucas, please stop this!" Tiffany pleaded when she and Hannah came in front of me and tried to help Matt and Cooper by pushing me back.

"Not until I find Justin and kill him!" I shouted.

"Lucas, it's not worth it, please!" Hannah begged.

"He killed Meghan! He killed her – I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled. My dad grabbed me from behind when my friends were struggling to hold me back but they will not be stopping me from getting my revenge on Justin for not only for the hell I went through but for taking away my one true love. Just then, I felt someone's arms wrapped around my middle.

"Please stop." I instantly stopped and looked down when I heard her little voice and saw my little sister hugging me with her face on my shirt. "Please don't do it big brother. I don't wanna lose you too." She cried.

I can feel my shirt getting wet when Lilly was crying. At that moment, my arms dropped their strengths and everyone let me go when I dropped down on my knees threw my arms around Lilly crying into little shoulders as she wrapped her arms high around my neck and all my anger of revenge went away allowing me to come back to my senses. A new set of tears came streaming down on my face as I cry again at what I've lost.

* * *

News about Meghan's death affected everyone who knew her. The whole school was sad to hear a fellow student lost her life. The cheer squad was grieving for the lost of their team member. Our senior class officers were struggling with their tasks since the lost of our class president. Our group felt empty since Meghan left. My whole life felt like nothing since I lost my girlfriend.

When everyone heard that it was Justin who did it and what he did, everyone was outraged even the girls who fell for him. Everyone couldn't believe that they used to like him. About time they see the truth but it doesn't make a difference. Nothing does when the point remains that I don't have my girlfriend anymore.

The next Saturday after the tragic event was Valentine's Day also Meghan's birthday but it wasn't the time to celebrate. On that day, a funeral was being held for Meghan and my family and friends and I were invited to attend.

The morning at home was silent as I was dressed in a black suit. None of us said anything at home except hearing what to do and to get ready. Lilly wasn't her usual energetic self as she remained silent except when she needs to speak. The ride to the funeral was quiet too as we arrive to the ceremony. My friends and their families were already there dressed in black as well and said nothing but hellos. We all took our seats for the funeral service before the burial.

My family and I sat in the front row next to Mark and Lynda as my friends sat in a row behind me. Seats were being filled by guests who came mostly by Meghan's family. Soon, the music played and we all rise from our seats and what we saw made my heart break even more.

About six men were walking down the aisle carrying a brown casket and I didn't have to guess who is in it. Once the men set Meghan's casket on the altar and went to their seats, the priest went to the podium and began when we sat down and the music continued playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He started. "We are here today to honor Meghan Blossom Valentine who died in a car accident last Saturday. She was an amazing young women loved by the people who are gathered here. She was intelligent, kind, beautiful and caring to others. She was loved and raised by her parents Mark and Lynda Valentine, loved by her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins, her friends and most of all a young man who gave him her heart." I didn't think they ever thought of mentioning my relationship with Meghan. I guess her family thought it would be generous of them.

"Meghan, you will be dearly missed forever and we hope you are watching us all as God has been blessed with another angel." The priest said. "And now it is time to lay you to rest as we send you to another place where you will rest in peace. Will everyone please rise as we attend for the burial service?"

We did so and followed the men as they carried Meghan's casket to the place where she is set to be buried. Once we arrived at the destination, we all gathered around and watched as they slowly lowered the casket in the place that has already been dug. As we watched, my heart keeps aching seeing that with each passing second, I will forever lose the one girl who has truly loved me. I couldn't stand for her to leave after everything we have been through together.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _We entered the crowd and as we came in front, my eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped._

 _There was a girl standing at the front office looking at her schedule. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With her dark brown hair all the way down to her shoulder, she was wearing a blouse and jeans and her skin was so flawless. I wasn't the only one that noticed; all the boys were staring at her like crazy and Matt and Cooper followed my lead when they saw her._

 _She put her schedule in her bag and noticed us. She smiled at us and left. I could've sworn, unless my eyes weren't working, she was looking at me. Someone clapped their hands in front of our faces which causes us to come back to our senses._

" _Who was that?" Cooper asked as I realized that Tiffany was the one who snapped us back into reality._

" _Well from what we heard while you three drooled over her like idiots, that's Meghan Valentine." Tiffany explained as Hannah rolled her eyes._

 _I wiped my mouth seeing that I didn't drool. What's with me? I never act like that to girls even though I had crushes before._

" _She will be mine." Cooper stated._

" _You really think you have a shot with her?" Matt asked._

" _Well let's see; she's hot, I'm hot so yeah!" Cooper said. That's when it hit me and I feel sad. There was no way that Meghan was smiling at me._

 _Trying to keep a straight face, I said, "Come on guys, the bell's gonna ring." And we went our separate ways._

 _I entered the biology room and sat in the table. As I took my notebook out, I looked at the door and my heart did back flips; Meghan has this class with me._

 _She went to the Mr. Marmion and handed the slip for him to sign._

" _Ah yes, Ms. Valentine. You can sit with Mr. Stone." He said pointing at me as he signed her slip. This made my heart do another back flip. Thank you, Mr. Marmion! Whoa easy there tiger._

 _Meghan came and sat next to me and smiled. Was I seeing things or did she blush? As she was digging through her bag getting her notebook, I couldn't stop looking at her even if I tried. My throat was struggling to say something to her but what?_

 _SAY HI!_

" _Hi." I said._

 _She looked at me and smiled again. "Hi."_

" _I'm Lucas Stone."_

" _I'm Meghan Valentine." I smiled back at her. Wow even her voice is beautiful as well as her name._

" _Um, do you wanna… have lunch with me? I… like to get to know you." I said nervously._

 _I saw her eyes and her smile grew big. "Sure, I like to get to know you as well." Wow, that wasn't so hard._

 _At that moment, I knew that I'm in love with Meghan Valentine._

* * *

 _Matt, Cooper and I came to our cars where we parked together. A few cars away from us were Meghan and her car. She had her back towards me as she searches in her bag for something._

 _I heard tires screeching. I turned to see it was Justin driving his brand new car. He was going fast, too fast and he's heading straight for Meghan. She didn't hear a thing cause her headphones are in her ears._

" _Lucas!"_

 _I didn't listen as I dashed forward to Meghan who turned around to see the car coming at her. Her eyes widened in fear as I jumped forward and got Meghan out of the way with both of us ending on the ground just as Justin's car crashed into Meghan's._

 _Meghan looked around and saw my arms around her then up to me._

" _Meghan, are you okay?" I asked._

" _Your arm." Meghan said as I looked at my arm. There was blood all over from hitting the concrete._

 _I heard Matt and Cooper yelling at Justin for his idiotic driving as someone called 911. Meghan and I were at the hospital half an hour later and we separated when the doctors took me to aid my arm. After the doctors left when they finished medicating my arm, my mom who was working today, came in. Oh boy._

" _Sweetheart what were you thinking?!" She asked panicking as examined my arm then kissing me everywhere on the face._

" _Mom, I'm fine, relax." I said calmly. She always has to worry when something happens to me._

" _How can I relax when you're in this state?!" She asked. "You gave me a heart attack when I heard you almost risked your neck for someone who was about to get hit by a car! Not that I'm saying it was wrong but why would you do that?"_

 _To my relief, someone came in. I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw Meghan standing there. There were no injuries showing on her so that means she's okay._

" _Lucas, are you okay?" Meghan asked as she came over and hugged me. I saw her eyes all teary. Mom was looking at her and then at me and smiled._

" _Um, I'll sign you out Lucas. Glad to see you're okay young lady." Mom said and left but not before she winked at me. I feel embarrassed when she understood my reason for my reckless behavior._

" _Meghan, I'm fine. Just a bloody arm." I said._

" _I can't believe you did that." Meghan said taking my uninjured arm. "No one has ever done that for me."_

" _Well, I um, I just, well –" I felt electricity flow from my face down to my body when she grabbed my face with both of her hands and her lips met mine._

 _From that moment on, Meghan Valentine officially became my girlfriend._

* * *

" _Meghan, I, um, well, uh…"_

" _Yes?" She asked with a smile of encouragement._

" _Well, I was wondering if you wanna… gooutwithme." I said that last part too fast causing me to turn red. Meghan smiled big as she kissed my lips._

" _I would love to go out with you." She said._

* * *

 _I watched as Meghan opened her locker and then jumped when red heart balloons floated out of the locker as the inside shows two teddy bears; a small white one and a light brown big one, a gold heart box full of chocolate, a small bouquet of pink roses and a white box that holds a special necklace._

" _What the," Meghan said in amazement as I came over behind her and she turned around gasping to see me smiling holding a small cake for her._

" _A Happy Birthday to you on Valentine's Day." I said._

" _Thank you." Meghan said as I handed her the cake._

" _I love you." I said._

" _I love you." Meghan said as I leaned towards her for a kiss._

* * *

 _I just hit the wall and I lifted my head out of the water to see that not only I actually won on the 500 freestyle but I finally got under six minutes._

 _I flopped myself floating on my back feeling exhausted until I felt a splash that was not coming from the swimmer next to me that has another two hundred yards._

 _I looked up and removed my goggles from my eyes to see Meghan by the dive block but she was holding out something for me to read._

Wild Lucas appears! What will Meghan do?

 _I was confused as Meghan pulls out another card I read out something familiar of the options that are like that when I battle wild Pokémon._

Splash water

Walks away, blushing

Blows him a kiss

Ask him to Sadies

 _Meghan smiled as she hit the last box on the card and said, "Lucas, will you go to Sadies with me?" She asked as I smiled big while hearing my friends and teammates cheering me on._

 _Still breathing from the event, I swam over to Meghan as she got down and I nodded my head_ _earning a kiss from her. I felt a tap on my head and opened my eyes to see Meghan smirking while giggling as she just closed a Pokéball causing me to give out a weak chuckle._

* * *

" _Bro, she's really surprised." Matt whispered as Meghan got out of her car and just as Matt said she's completely shocked as came up to the driveway looking what was written on the ground. That was my cue as I silently came out of the bushes as Meghan read the message._

 _Meghan_

 _H_

 _O_

 _M_

 _E_

 _C_

 _O_

 _M_

 _I_

 _N_

 _G_

 _?_

 _Lucas_

 _Meghan's name was written in a pink heart as mine was in blue. Meghan looked up where I saw tears in her eyes, happiness just so you know, as she saw me smiling with the bouquet of roses in my hand and arms outstretched which she ran into as I hugged her._

" _So I take that as a yes?" I said she let go and I handed her the bouquet._

" _How can I say no to all of this especially from you?" Meghan said accepting the bouquet and wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you would do all of this."_

" _Hey, you and I may not be on the Homecoming court together but as long as I have you as my date to the dance, nothing else matters." I said and by surprise, Meghan flung her arms around my neck and kiss me full on the lips as I hear Matt and Cooper coming up to us recording everything._

* * *

" _This feels so nice." Meghan said as she laid her head on my chest._

" _It sure is." I said. Dancing with Meghan always feels right. Minus that one time last Homecoming when I took Meghan to the dance it didn't exactly went well no thanks to dad's teaching. Being with her makes me feel like she and I are the only ones in the room dancing to the beat of the song._

" _How did I get so lucky to be with a guy like you?" Meghan asked._

" _I should be asking you the same thing." I said. "No girl has ever loved me like you have. They never even think of me as more than a friend and would laugh when I tell them how I feel."_

" _I beg to differ." Meghan chuckled. "That was then and now I hear many girls wanted to steal you away from me."_

" _I find that hard to believe." I said._

" _Tell that to Sam who was ogling at you when we came to Capitol Hall." Meghan teased._

" _Okay now that there is different." I stated. "I find it surprising when we first met you told me you never had a boyfriend."_

" _That's because I was trying to find the right guy," Meghan said looking up to me. "He doesn't have to be perfect, just someone who would love me for me as I love him for himself and everything he does for me and now here I am dancing with the best boyfriend on this planet."_

" _And here I am dancing with the best girlfriend in the world who is everything to me." I said staring at her hazel eyes. "I love you."_

" _I love you." Meghan said and soon her lips met mine as we dance away to an amazing night._

* * *

" _Alright, you start." Meghan said._

" _I,"_

" _Love,"_

" _You," I said as Meghan giggled and kissed my nose._

" _I love it when the last part comes out of your lips." Meghan said._

" _Don't I get to say about how I love the last part coming out of your lips?" I asked._

" _Alright then, I,"_

" _Love,"_

" _You," Meghan said._

" _Now see that there sounds better coming out of your lips." I smiled as we gave a quick kiss._

* * *

 _As we dance to the song, Meghan turned away from me and then - her back was to my front. She wrapped her arms were around my neck, her head thrown back and her ass was rubbing in rhythm pressed to my erection. Shit!_

" _Are you trying to kill me?" I asked doing my best to control myself._

" _What, I just wanna dance with you. What's wrong with that?" Meghan so innocently that it's torture._

" _I didn't say that there was." I smirked and then Meghan pulled my head close to hers so that our lips met._

" _Then shut up and dance with me!" Meghan said. And that's what I did when I wrapped my arms around her waist and joined Meghan to the beat of the song as we all enjoyed an amazing Halloween night._

* * *

" _Oh my god I'm sorry," Meghan said when she leaned away from me trying to keep a distance. "I shouldn't be hugging you so I don't get you sick." Even though she's sick, she's still beautiful._

" _I don't care one bit." I said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "All that matters is that I get to see you plus I wanted to make sure you're alright."_

" _You are so sweet but you really didn't have to do all this not that I didn't want it." Meghan smiled._

" _Well I did and I like I said, it's my treat." I smiled back._

" _If I've known you were coming I would've been a little more decent." Meghan said trying to straighten her hair again._

" _Why, you look so cute what you're wearing." I said causing Meghan to blush._

" _I'm so happy you came." Meghan said. "I still felt bad for cancelling our dinner plans."_

" _As bummed I am at how our night turned out I don't care as long I get to see you." I said earning another hug from Meghan as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head._

* * *

" _I missed you!" Meghan said as she flung her arms around me._

" _I missed you too babe." I said hugging her._

" _So, what did you get me?" Meghan asked all excitedly when she led into her living room._

" _Well, it's not much but," I said nervously as I pulled out the small white box out of the bag I was carrying and slowly opened it to her. Meghan gasped when she saw the earrings I got on Black Friday and screamed. Next thing I knew was that she attacked me and she kissed me everywhere on my face._

" _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said it over and over as she kept on kissing me nonstop._

* * *

 _"And here's my gift to you Lucas." Meghan smiled._

 _"Ooh I can't wait to see what you got me." I smiled as well._

 _Meghan was about to reach into her bag when she said, "Oh, I think I dropped something." She looked around. "Lucas, can you help me find it?"_

 _"Sure." I said and got down to search for whatever she dropped only to see nothing on the ground. "Um, Meghan, I don't see –" I looked up when I heard a giggle and saw Meghan wearing a red Santa hat and on the tip of it was a small mistletoe hanging on it._

 _"My, don't you look cute wearing a Santa hat." I said playfully as I smiled when I got up._

 _"Just kiss me under the mistletoe." Meghan smiled. I did so as I leaned down and softly kissed her mulberry soft lips._

* * *

 _As the fireworks started, Meghan and I leaned towards each other and our lips made contact. The moment our lips touched, I felt that electricity flow that I felt when we first kissed and it never faded away since._

* * *

" _You got anything to say for me?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face._

" _This is all I have to say." Meghan pulled my face to hers and our lips met._

" _Now that is what I call good luck." I smiled when we pulled apart and Meghan giggled._

* * *

" _Well, I know how we could release all that stress." Meghan said with a smile. She then cupped my face in her hands and placed her lips on mine and next thing that happened was that my hands were wrapped around her._

* * *

" _Hey the only thing that matters is you and I." I said. "No matter what happens to us, I'll always love you."_

" _Always." Meghan said as she and I kissed._

* * *

" _You know I love you."_

" _And I love you." Meghan said. She got on her toes to kiss my lips._

" _A little sneak peek before the big night." She said. "Happy Anniversary."_

" _Happy Anniversary." I said and kissed her back before she got into her car and drove off._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

The casket was set and buried in the grounds where Meghan will now go into heaven, leaving the world, leaving her friends, leaving her family and… leaving me.

As soon as that was done, everyone went up Meghan's headstone each placing a rose where her casket is now buried in silence. After I was the last one to lay my rose to her, everyone gave their condolences to Mark and Lynda. They didn't do much but hug Meghan's parents and gave them their sincere and compassionate words saying stuff like 'I'm sorry for your loss,' or 'You and your family are in my thoughts and prayers,' or 'I'm here for you if you need anything.' I decided to go last as I walked up to Lynda and Mark who had their backs to me talking to Mark's lawyer friend. Lynda was in tears as Mark just stayed silent when his friend walked away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, I -" I was about give my words of how effected I am for their loss when Mark suddenly turned to me… looking livid.

"YOU!" He shouted as he pointed at me. I flinched at his sudden outburst. "You did this!"

"S-Sir?"

"How dare you show yourself after what you put us through! Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Mark shouted. I don't believe this. Mark blames me for what happened to Meghan?

"Mark, I think you need to watch what you're saying here." Dad said when he heard Mark and came to my side.

"You stay away!" Mark yelled. "You keep that son of yours away from my family!" He said pulling Lynda close to him.

"Watch what you're saying about my son!" Dad said looking furious. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Except taking away my daughter's life!" Mark yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Lucas wasn't the one who ran over Meghan!" Dad said angrily.

"But he's the one that brought this on her ever since you let those two be together!" Mark shouted.

"You know I could have you arrested for accusing my son of such a thing!" Dad said losing every patient he had.

"And I'll have you know I could place you and your family on trial for the damage you've done to my family!" Mark yelled.

"You little piece of –"

"ENOUGH!" I jumped when I heard not just my mom, who came over to us, but Lynda too as she looked angry not at me and my family but at Mark.

"Mark, let's go." She said taking his arm. Mark turned around without a word as Lynda looked at me having that apologetic look on her face to me and they walked away.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home." Mom said softly. I didn't move as I stood where I was watching Mark and Lynda leaving the ceremony.

"Don't listen to him son. It's not your fault." Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder telling me it was time to go.

He's right… it _is_ my fault.

* * *

 **Now you all know what happened during the time Meghan passed away. The next chapter, coming shortly, is gonna talk about how Lucas is handling the situation. Please review.**


	15. Lost Love Part 2

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Lost Love Part 2**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

I was staring at the photo of me and Meghan that used to be placed in my locket before Krystal came. It felt like it was just yesterday that Meghan died. Everyone was silent. The women were softly crying without the tears. The men were sad to hear me retell the tale of my lost love. It was only a few minutes of silence until Bella spoke.

"I can't believe Mark would blame you for such a thing," She said. "And I can't believe you would think what he said was true."

"Well to be honest, I don't blame them both." Edward said.

"Edward." Bella said turning to him.

"Bella, don't you remember how Charlie reacted when I left you?" Edward asked. "Did you not remember how I felt when I heard you jumped off a cliff?"

"Oh don't remind me." Bella said looking down as Edward pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head.

"Lucas, you know that wasn't your fault." Krystal said taking my hand.

"You think I haven't told him that back then? I literally had to slap some sense into him." Tiffany said.

"Yeah and that hurt a lot worse than what Krystal did." I said rubbing on my face to where my wife slapped me during our search for our goddaughter.

"I'm sorry for happened to you and her Lucas." Rosalie said. "It sounded to me back then you two were meant to be."

"That's what I thought too no thanks to Justin." I said.

"I can't believe that jerk would be so… I don't know what to say about him." Jacob said shaking his head.

"No one could believe it either. There are no words to describe what he did." Tiffany said.

"He's not even human!" Jacob said.

"He is, he's just doesn't have a soul." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"At least your father put him in his place." Alice said.

"Yeah, but it didn't cover the fact for what Justin did to me." I said sadly as I threw the photo on the coffee table.

"So what happened after that?" Jasper asked. "How were you able to… you know… cope with it?"

I took a deep breath and started. "Things haven't been the same since Meghan died."

* * *

 **February 15** **th** **2015**

I woke up late in the morning. When I got up, I picked up my phone and dialed the number. After seven rings, there was no answer and it woke me up to reality that she can't call back. She will never call me back. She will never call me back… ever. What happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Meghan's funeral happened on that day. It happened because she no longer lives in our world; that she no longer lives in my world.

I can't believe I lost my one and only girl who love me as much as I love her. She not only left her family, she didn't just leave her friends but she also left me. I no longer have Meghan in my life anymore. I lost Meghan and she will never come back. I've lost her forever. The phone dropped to my bed as the tears came pouring out of my eyes at the sad truth.

Things have never been the same without Meghan. We can no longer call or text when we're not with each other. We can no longer visit each other's homes. We can no longer go out on weekends. We can no longer celebrate the holidays together. We can no longer call each other to say goodnight. We can no longer do _anything_ together.

Not a day goes by since Meghan died. School was never the same next day. I didn't wait for my friends like I normally do when I arrived at the parking lot and instead I walked straight into the building.

The minute I stepped foot inside, the place that is usually filled with chatter by students instantly went silent when they saw me. I did nothing but walking and head to Ms. Warner's room like I usually do in the mornings and just silently sat down as she went over to hug me.

Walking to class wasn't the same without Meghan. Everywhere I go, students stopped talking and turned when they saw me like I was some new student. They can even hear me coming. As soon as they did, girls went up and hugged me to express their feelings about my lost but I never responded the hug. Even the guys who try to win Meghan from me were sorry that I lost her. They gave me an apologetic look whenever I pass by. Xavier Hoffman even stopped me to place his hand on my shoulder giving me that look. Basically, everyone has been giving me sympathy wherever I go but I never did anything to react. I was like a zombie to them. I was a zombie to everyone. I don't want sympathy. I want Meghan.

If school was bad enough, night time was even worst. I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning in my bed trying to find my comfort position and it took me awhile until my eyes closed hoping to sleep everything off. How wrong I was.

I was in a place of nothing but blackness. I had no idea where I was. I kept looking around until I heard Meghan's voice. As soon as I did, I found her standing there calling for me. I started running so I could pick her up and spin around with her in my arms but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get close to her. It was like running on a treadmill until it was able to let me go and run to her.

Just when I was about to reach her, a car came out of nowhere and crashed into Meghan and she hit her head on the windshield that just cracked. She soon fell to the ground and I saw her facing me with her mouth hanging open with blood over her face. Her body was motionless. I gave out a cry when she got hit. Then I saw the windows rolled down and I saw Justin in the driver's seat with that evil smile on his face.

" _That's right Stone, I killed your girl. You will always be a loser!"_ He said. Next thing I know was that the ground below me suddenly shifted. My feet felt nothing as I got lower and I realized that I was falling. As I did, I can hear Mark's voice ringing in my ears.

" _You've caused this!"_

" _She died because of you!"_

" _You let this happened!"_

" _This is why I never wanted you in her life!"_

" _I was right that my daughter shouldn't be with you!"_

" _You're the worst boyfriend ever!"_

" _It's your fault!_

That last statement continued echoing as I was falling and I continued falling for like forever until I hit the ground causing me to wake up.

I bolted up from my bed and was soon panting at such an intense dream. I looked around at my dark room seeing that it's still night time until I saw my alarm clock to see that it was two in the morning. With that, I lay my head back on the pillows and went into a sleepless night.

I've been having that same dream ever since.

* * *

Why did the universe have to take Meghan away from me? How could Justin do such a thing to her? How could they just tear us apart like that? What did we do to deserve this? What did Meghan ever do to deserve this? Why her? Why couldn't it just be me? I should be the one dead not her. Sure she would end up in the same situation I am in now but better me than her.

Mark's right; this is my fault. I let this happened. Because of me, Meghan's dead. If I wasn't working, I would've saved her from Justin like I did sophomore year. How could I have been so caught up in working for a stupid necklace? Money can't buy everything. They can't bring back Meghan. Nothing will bring back Meghan to me. I'm the worst boyfriend to have ever existed.

I miss Meghan so much. I miss everything about her; her beauty, her voice, her laugh, her flawless skin, her dark brown long hair all the way down to her shoulders, her beautiful hazel eyes, her diamond shaped face, her 5'3 slender body and most of all, her mulberry soft lips.

I miss kissing those beautiful lips. I miss the feeling of hers with mine as I held her in my arms. I miss how she wraps hers arms around my neck as one of my hands was placed on her hair as the other one on her back. I miss having Meghan in my arms. Without her, I feel empty. I feel nothing. Why must they take that away from me? Why?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I was brought back to reality and I saw myself in my car in the school parking lot on Friday. I was distracted from my thoughts until I heard tapping outside. I looked around to see out on the passenger's side was Tiffany. I unlocked the doors and let Tiffany in.

"I thought I find you here." She said as she climbed in and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when she got settled in her seat.

"Well its lunchtime and I thought we have lunch together." Tiffany said showing me a bag of Meconis.

"I'm not hungry." I said turning away and stared at the steering wheel. At those words, there was a loud growl coming from inside me causing me to blush.

"Yeah tell that to your stomach." Tiffany smirked. You're not supposed to be hungry. Work with me here stomach! I thought as a wrapped sandwich was tossed into my lap.

"How are you doing Lucas?" Tiffany asked as the sandwich sat on my lap untouched.

"What does it look like?" I said not looking at her.

"Lucas, I know this must be hard for you to lose Meghan, especially when she was your first girlfriend." Tiffany said and my head snapped to her and my eyes flared.

"You think you know how I feel? You think you should be feeling sorry for what happened?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Yes, I do." Tiffany said calmly.

"No you don't!" I snapped. "You don't know how I feel! No one does! You and everyone think you can give me sympathy for losing Meghan when you all don't know that this whole thing was my fault!"

"Lucas, that's not true at all." Tiffany said dropping the calm expression but she didn't snap at my outburst.

"Yes it is!" I said. "I was not there when the accident happened! I couldn't save her from Justin! I let this happened to her! I did nothing but sat there and watch her have her body buried and listen to everyone telling me that they're sorry when they know shit about how I feel! They never went through something like this! Not even you when you're the one who understand what a person goes through! Y –" I was interrupted when I felt a sting on my cheek that burned for a few seconds. It would've been heard from the outside. I looked at Tiffany who just stared at me.

"Uh, OW!" I said placing my hand on the place where she slapped me. That hurt!

"Would you stop?" Tiffany asked. "Look, it's no one's fault but Justin, okay? He was the one who has caused it, not you. You are not to be blamed here."

"But Mark –"

"Mark doesn't know shit." Tiffany cut me off. "He's just traumatized from losing his only daughter and you speaking up to him at the funeral, suddenly triggered his outburst and then he took it all on you where you had _nothing to do with_."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." She continued with a soft expression. "You couldn't have known something like that would happen to Meghan. You don't have the power to see the future and even if you do, what could you have done?" I didn't answer and return to staring at the steering wheel.

"Meghan wouldn't want you to be acting like this, would she?" Tiffany asked. How should I know? Meghan's dead and she can never come back to tell me what she wants. She can't come back for anything.

Tiffany sighed and said, "Look Lucas, we're really sorry for what happened to Meghan and we're being very genuine about it. We're not throwing in sympathy to you. Everyone, even the boys who wanted her, think of you and her as the perfect couple. You two were meant to be high school sweethearts. We all loved Meghan as much as you do and we never wanted her to leave. We _do_ understand how you feel even if we never have experienced it before." She opened the door and got out of my car. She turned to me and said, "We're worried about you Lucas. We've already lost our friend. We don't wanna lose you too." With that, she closed the door and walked away. I watched through the side mirrors to see Tiffany walking to the school building. As soon as she went inside, I picked up my Meconis sandwich where I unwrap it and took a bite.

* * *

That night, I was once again in bed tossing and turning with my eyes closed in bed. Why is it so hard to fall asleep? It took me awhile until I was drifting off waiting for my nightmare to come.

 _I fluttered open my eyes to see the familiar blackness. I just stood there where I was waiting for what's coming to me. Nothing happened. Weird. Just then, I heard my name being called but it was a softer tone this time._

" _Lucas," I turned around to see Meghan. Instead of standing from a distance from me, she is walking towards me, glowing._

" _Meghan." I said as she was soon close to me. She took both my hands with hers. It was warm… and real. Does this mean…_

" _Am I dead?"_

" _No." She answered._

" _But you are?"_

" _Yes." She answered again._

" _Why did you have to leave?" I asked sadly. She sighed but answered._

" _I wasn't, believe me I never planned it." Meghan said. "It just happened. That's how life is. It's always full of unexpected things."_

" _I miss you so much Meghan." I said. I felt a tear coming out._

" _I know, I miss you too, but you shouldn't let my death be bothering you." Meghan said. "I know you think that this is your fault but it's not."_

" _That's not what your dad said." I said._

" _My dad never meant any of it." Meghan said. "I know he was never open to you when we started dating but he would never say any of those things to you for real. Lucas, don't let what my dad said and my passing effect your life. I can't stand the idea of you crying over me. Please promise that you will move on with your life. Don't let this get in the way, please."_

" _I promise," I said finally. "But I'll never find anyone like you."_

" _You will," Meghan said. "Maybe not now, maybe not next week, but someday you'll find a girl who will love you as I do." I didn't say anything since I didn't know how to argue back to show her that she's wrong._

" _I got you something." Meghan said taking her hand out of mine and into her pocket. "This was supposed to be your anniversary gift."_

 _She pulled her hand out holding something small. She wouldn't let me see it when she covered my right wrist and I felt something cold when it touched my skin. Meghan removed her hands and I looked at my wrist to see that it was wearing a 3Aries Fashion Stainless Steel Black plated Bracelet Metal Plate Wristband. On the words was "Forever Always."_

" _It's amazing. Thank you." I said as Meghan took my hand that I wasn't looking at. "If I known we were gonna meet like this, I would've bought you that gift."_

" _It's the thought that counts." Meghan smiled. She then placed both her hands on my cheeks. "I'll always love you Lucas. You are the best boyfriend I've ever had."_

" _I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had." I smiled._

" _I know." Meghan said. I then felt her soft lips against mine. My heart jumped and my blood rise._

 _God I miss kissing her. I kissed her back. Who knows if I'll ever get to kiss like this ever again. I don't know who'll kiss like this. I don't want this to stop but unfortunately, good things must come to an end. After what felt like forever of kissing, she pulled back._

" _Remember, I'll always love you." Meghan said. She let go of me where I lost the connection as she stepped back. "Goodbye Lucas." She started drifting away from me. No, she can't!_

" _No Meghan, don't go!" I cried as I reached out for her but something was pulling me back. I kept calling her as she drifted farther and farther away from me. "Meghan, come back! Don't leave me Meghan! Meghan! MEGHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"_

I suddenly bolted up from my bed panting like I just ran a marathon. I looked around to see once again that I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at my clock to see it was two in the morning, the same time that happened to all my dreams.

"Well at least that dream was different." I sighed running my right hand through my hair. I felt something cold brush passed my ear.

Curious, I reached over my night stand and turned my lamp on. Once the light illuminated my room, I looked at my right hand and gaped at the same metal bracelet on my wrist.

No way! I don't remember wearing this before I went to bed. The only time I've seen this was in my dream. Or was it a dream. It felt so real. I looked at the bracelet again and saw the same words in my dream that were engraved in it. I felt some warmth spreading inside me like… glowing. A tear went down my cheek as I lifted my hand to my face and kissed the metal bracelet.

"I'll always love you Meghan." I said holding my right hand to my chest for a few moments before I turned off the light and went back to sleep. This time, I was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I came home early afternoon from work on Saturday where I hung my keys on the rack. I'm surprised that I still have my job after the way I left in the middle of my shift but I guess after hearing the news, Mr. Landon understood the situation. It was probably that or the fact he didn't want to lose his favorite employee. I honestly don't care if I have my job or not. I feel like that there's no point to it even though I need money for college. There's also the point that I needed something to keep me occupied since what I normally do on weekends has been changed. I don't know what to do now since I don't have Meghan. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my friends. I haven't talked to them in like weeks. So now, I have nothing to do.

I don't know why or even how but for some reason I ended up in the piano room. I looked around wildly at how I even go here. Why _am_ I here?

As if something was tugging me, I turned to the direction of the piano and for some reason I was walking towards it slowly like a magnet pulling iron. Next thing I know was that I was sitting on the bench. I don't know what came over me but I lifted my hands and placed them on the ivory keys. My mind went into piano mode as they started playing and next thing I knew was that my voice started singing.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I suddenly went along to playing the song I wrote to Meghan as I sang the next part while my hands continued playing.

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

As I played, I could feel Meghan's presence watching me play her song. I could feel her sitting next to me, smiling. It was like she never left.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 16: About a week after Lucas and Meghan started dating.**_

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _I finished playing the song on my piano and turned to Meghan who was sitting next to me._

" _You wrote that song about me?" She asked._

" _Um, yeah." I said nervously. Without warning, Meghan threw her arms around my neck and I can feel something wet on my shoulder._

" _It's beautiful Lucas. I can't believe you wrote that. I love it." Meghan said facing me and I saw her eyes swimming with tears._

" _I-I love you." I said. Meghan gave a small gasped. Uh oh, did I come out too strong. Without another warning, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips and that's when I felt the electricity flowing in my body._

" _I love you too Lucas." She smiled. I smiled big like a little kid in a candy store. I pulled her close to me and kissed her back._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I kept on playing as I continued singing.

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The keys grew quieter and quieter when I finished the song and then my fingers perfectly stopped. I sighed feeling a bit disappointed that it ended and the connection I was feeling went away. A key was pressed playing a bad note and I looked down to see a tiny hand was placed on it. I looked to my right to see Lilly sitting next to me.

"Were you trying to play like your big brother?" I asked with a small smile.

"Maybe." Lilly said staring at the keys. She wasn't her usual energetic self. She wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss Meghan." Lilly said sadly. Of course she misses Meghan. Lilly has always been a fond of Meghan when they first met. Lilly looks up to her. Those two were like sisters.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 16: About a week after Lucas and Meghan started dating.**_ **(A/N: Took place before the last flashback.)**

 _I pulled over on my driveway with Meghan sitting in my car._

" _Are you ready?" I asked as I opened the door for her to come out._

" _I guess." Meghan said._

" _Why are you so nervous?" I asked when my cop senses reacted to her tone of nervousness. "Shouldn't the boyfriend be the one who's nervous when meeting his girlfriend's parents? Wasn't it enough when I was about to meet your mom and dad?" I remember meeting Meghan's parents a few days ago._

 _I was freaking out a bit to meet them. Once I introduced myself, her mother Lynda welcomed me with open arms and told me to call her that. Her dad just stood there and just introduced himself to me, nothing else, and shook my hand. He didn't want me to call him Mark. At least he said my name and welcomed me._

" _I know, it's just that I really like you Lucas and I don't want your parents to hate me." Meghan said when we approached the door. "The way you told me about them, you all seem very close and mean a lot to each other."_

" _Don't worry, my parents will love you." At least I hope so. I thought. "I promise but whatever my dad says, don't worry about it. He's quite the jokester. He playfully almost dropped me when I was a baby." That made Meghan gave out a laugh._

 _Here we go. I thought as I opened the door. The sound of our arrival inside made mom and dad appeared. I heard Meghan gulp._

" _Mom, dad, I like to introduce you to my girlfriend Meghan Valentine." I said. "Meghan, this is my mom Jessica and my dad Kendall."_

" _Um, hello Mr. and Mrs. Stone, it's an honor to meet you both." Meghan said nervously holding out her hand for them to shake. Mom took her hand first and surprised Meghan by pulling her close for a hug as she smiled big._

" _Call me Jessica, sweetie." Mom said hugging Meghan tight._

" _And you can call me Kendall. Welcome to our home." Dad smiled patting Meghan's shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you."_

" _It's an honor." Meghan said and I can tell that she's relieved to see that my parents are warming up to her already._

" _We've heard so much about you from our son." Mom said letting go of Meghan. "You don't know how happy he is to have you." Then my mom's face lit up. "Oh you two are gonna give me beautiful grandbabies!" Meghan started to blush furiously as I started to turn red._

" _Uh mom, I think that's bit too early for that." I stammered._

" _Oh a mother knows things sweetheart." Mom said to me. Thankfully I was saved when I heard my baby sister coming downstairs._

" _Hey baby sis, I like you to meet my girlfriend Meghan." I said. "Meghan, this is my sister Lilly."_

" _Hello Lilly." Meghan smiled holding out her hand for her. Lilly smiled in return as she shook Meghan's hand._

" _Hi, you're pretty!" She said._

" _Why, thank you." Meghan blushed._

" _Are you gonna marry my big brother?" Lilly asked eagerly causing Meghan to blush again as I turned even redder._

 _I sputtered. "Uh Lilly, I don't, I mean, we're not yet, I mean, uh… this isn't a conversation for children!"_

" _He's right Lilly, we shouldn't be talking about this," Dad said and I sigh relief. Then my dad smirked. "Until later." Oh thanks a lot dad! I thought as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Speaking of later son, should I be giving you 'the talk'?" I felt myself, if possible, even redder. Oh crap, there's no getting out of this!_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I pulled Lilly close to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know. I miss her too." I said.

"I wish it was me that should be gone and not Meghan." Lilly said. I was seriously shocked at what she said.

"But then I wouldn't have my baby sister." I said.

"But I want you to be happy. She makes you happy." Lilly said. I can't believe for someone who is only seven years old would be that selfless just for me to be happy.

"She isn't the only one who makes me happy," I said. "You make me happy."

"I do?" Lilly asked lifting her head up to look at me.

"Yeah; you, mom and dad, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper Hannah and everyone I know makes me happy." I said. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all." Lilly smiled big as she hugged me tighter.

"I love you big brother." She said.

"I love you too baby sis." I said as I smiled for real for the first time in weeks. I can always count on Lilly to make me feel better when I'm down. I heard a flash from a camera and Lilly and I looked to see mom holding her camera at us.

"Mom." I groaned.

"I'm sorry but this is so adorable. Seeing you two together like this sure makes a mother cry." Mom said as she tries not to do so. "Come on Lilly, you have art class this afternoon."

"Okay." Lilly said being back to her usual now as she hopped off the bench and left the piano room to get ready.

"Oh yeah Lucas, there's someone who wants to see you in the living room." She left the room without another word. I was confused as I got up and exited the room.

Who would want to come here and see me? I thought as I walked down the hall. Could it be the representatives from UW? My heart pounded at the thought. Could they be here to tell me that I didn't get in? No, they would've just sent in a letter, that's it. So why would they come here? I entered the living room and my body was rigid at who was sitting on the couch. It wasn't someone from UW, it was Lynda… and Mark. That doesn't look good.

"Hello Lucas," Lynda said to me kindly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess." I said as I slowly and hesitantly sat down on the other couch facing them.

"Lucas, Mark has something to tell you." Lynda said and turned to Mark like she was encouraging him. I was a bit skeptical but I still turned my attention to Mark. Has he come to tell me that my family and I are on court? Lynda wouldn't allow that, would she? Mark could never convince her for that.

Mark cleared his throat. "Lucas, I'm…, I'm…, you..., I," Lynda took his hand and pressed it gently. "I want to say that… I'm sorry." Okay that was unexpected. "I like to apologize for what I said to you. I also want to apologize not just for happened at the funeral but for my behavior towards you. Do you think you could find it in yourself to possibly forgive me?" He seems really nervous, something I've never seen in him.

"I-I don't know." I said. Should I really forgive him like that?

"Listen Lucas, I know I've been an," Mark looked around and I'm guessing to make sure that Lilly wasn't around when he said, "Asshole to you but I wasn't doing that because I don't like you. I know you're a good person. I see that whenever you're with Meghan and when she talks about you. You have to understand that I was having a hard time to accept you being with my daughter. I just had a hard time… letting her grow up. Surely you would understand. Wouldn't you feel the same way with Lilly?"

At those words, I remembered my reaction when Lilly and that boy Jack hugged each other. It's true that Lilly is getting older. Soon, like me, she'll be growing up and experience her feelings of being with boys. I hate to see her grow up so fast because I'll always think of her as my baby sister but there's nothing I can do about it except her be happy for her and be there when she needs me.

I looked up when I heard Mark got up and walked over to me and held out his hand. I stared at considering his words and gesture. I looked at Lynda was watching me and Mark. I slowly got up and shook his hand.

"I forgive you Mr. Valentine." I said. To my surprise, he pulled me close to him giving me a hug.

"Call me Mark." He said.

"I forgive you Mark." I said.

"And I'm so sorry for what happened to her." Mark said. "I know you love her very much." I suddenly hugged him tighter from his words as tears came out of my eyes.

"Thank you." I said. There were a few moments of hugging and silent crying until we finally let go of each other.

"Well, we should be going now." Lynda said getting up and smiling. "We'll see you around Lucas." Mark placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You take of yourself." He said and with that, he and Lynda left the room and were out of the house.

Suddenly, I felt different. It was like something has finally been lifted off my chest. It was telling me that this was what I needed to move on with my life. I was no longer wallowing over my lost love. I was ready to continue living with my head up and moving forward. I am back.

* * *

"Go boys!" Hannah and Tiffany cheered as they laughed at Cooper, Matt and I with Lilly playing the new Just Dance video game at my place on a Sunday afternoon, where we were dancing to the song Lilly picked which was Better When I'm Dancing by Meghan Trainor. Thankfully, I was okay and didn't mess up but Matt and Cooper just keeps falling down on their feet.

"I win!" Lilly cheered when the song ended.

"Guys, can you turn it down for a second?" Mom asked from the kitchen. She just came out with the phone in her hand. I turned the volume down and flopped myself on the couch next to Tiffany.

"Let's go again!" Lilly said jumping up and down. Damn, how much energy does this girl have? I don't know if there's anyone more energetic than her.

"We played that song six times already." Cooper said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah Lilly, give us a minute to catch our breath here." Matt said panting.

"You say that after every song we played." I teased.

"Hey, it was worth seeing you back in good spirits bro." Matt smiled.

"I'm so glad you and Mark worked things out." Tiffany said.

"Me too." I said as Lilly climbed up to sit on my lap. "Listen guys, I'm sorry for how I have been acting lately."

"Lucas it's okay. We know it was hard for you to take it." Hannah said. "We miss Meghan too just so you know."

"Yeah man, I know she means a lot to you." Cooper said. "And I know you might never find a girl as hot as her but you will someday. And when you do, I'll steal her from you." Cooper smirked causing me to punch him the shoulder as he laughed.

"Lucas," Mom said coming out of the kitchen. "That was your father on the phone. He said that he has to work late."

"Daddy's not coming home?" Lilly asked looking sad.

"They probably need his help." Tiffany said to Lilly. "You know your dad, he's a superhero. He protects our city from bad guys."

"Yeah like this guy here." Matt said pointing at Cooper. Without warning, Cooper tackled Matt to the ground and started fighting, again.

Oh so a minute ago they were wiped out but they aren't so tired when it comes to this? I got up as I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and shoved them into their ears causing them to stop.

"Geez Lucas!" Matt cried from the wet willies I gave him and Cooper as the girls and I laughed.

"Anyway sweetheart, can you go to your father's work and drop him off dinner I made?" Mom asked.

"Sure thing." I said. Mom handed me a bag filled with containers of food she made a few minutes later. I got to my car and drove to my dad's station fifteen minutes later. I walked into the police station and next thing I know was that I was facing an officer with tan skin and a buzz cut who is two inches shorter than me. He glared at me and I glared back as we both stuck out our hands and did our handshake ending with slapping each other's asses.

"Lucas!" Carlos yelled happily as he grabbed my face and got our foreheads touching and went wild. We were soon joined by James who got his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair and Logan who playfully gave me a few jabs to the front.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I said as my dad's friends let go of me.

"Dang man, look you. You've gotten a lot taller since last time." James said.

"Time flies when you're young." I said.

"And you're graduating this year? Damn we're old!" Carlos said.

"You're dad told us you're planning to go to UW next year." Logan said. "That's great man."

"I am and thanks." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna go to college?" Carlos asked me. "Don't you wanna fight crime like us and your old man?"

"As much as I love to bust down people's doors, hit on some girls that are breaking the law and think strategically before I get my ass kicked, I'll pass." I said as we all laughed.

"Oh hey son, what are you doing here?" Dad asked coming in when he heard us.

"Hey dad, mom told me to give you dinner." I said holding out the bag for him.

"Awesome, I'm starving." Dad said as he happily took the bag. "Can you come with me? I just need you to return some leftover lunch for mom since you're here."

"Sure thing dad." I sad and followed him to his office. We were walking pass the cells where they held the prisoners. There weren't really any today… except for one.

"STONE!" My head snapped. I know that voice. I turned and I was surprised to see my old tormentor behind bars. He was thinner than I've ever seen him. He was standing, his hands gripping the cold metal bars wearing an orange jumpsuit as he stared at me angrily. His face look tortured, dark circles under his eyes and his face lined with pain?

"Justin?" I asked in surprised. "You're in here?"

"Like you didn't know," His voice was harsh. "Your daddy here came into my house and handcuffed me behind bars. He revoked my license and I've been sentenced to twenty five years in prison without bail. I lost my spot on the All-American team, my parents disowned me and I got nothing now. I've lost everything. I've lost my life because of you!"

"And I lost my girlfriend because of you!" I said coldly as I walked up to him. A thick layer of sarcasm covered my next words. "Does that make us even?"

"It's not my fault that bitch got in the way!" Justin said. Without warning, I saw nothing but red as I swung my arms and punched Justin right in the face through the bars causing him to stagger backwards and fall on a stool.

"You bastard!" I yelled not caring that dad saw everything which I'm surprised he just stood there and watched. "You don't care! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You think you're such a big deal believing everything's about you! You think everyone likes you but in reality they don't because you're nothing but a fake-ass jerk that treats others like dirt! You do this because you have more money than us and think you can get everything you want like some star. News flash Justin, this is the real world and money can't get you out of this!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was dad who spoke.

"You should know that you wouldn't be in this mess if you would have man up and face the consequences of your actions like a man. You wouldn't even have to be behind bars for that long." Dad said to Justin.

"I didn't want to be here." Justin said his eyes lowered to the ground but not before I saw that I gave him a bloody nose which is broken. Wow, I didn't know I had that in me.

"And Lucas didn't want to lose Meghan." Dad retorted.

"I'm sorry." Justin whispered. I stared at the guy who used to bully me since childhood, the one who took Meghan away from me. He didn't deserve to live but it was better having his life eaten to hell.

Justin sat there no longer the intimidating guy who scares people, no longer picks on them and no longer saying a single insult and instead like a little boy who lost his favorite toy. I can't believe I used be picked on by this guy.

"Maybe in twenty five years," I spoke, my words softer now, "When they let you out, I'll forgive you," I turned away from him and added, "Maybe." With that, I walked away from Justin and followed dad to his office where I am letting go of that part of my life and I am ready to move on.

* * *

 **How do you like those two chapters? We still have a long way to go with Lucas's senior year before he meets the Cullens. Please review.**


	16. Sadies

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Sadies**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone was gathering around the piano as I played the song I wrote to Meghan, A Thousand Years, for them to hear.

"That was beautiful Lucas." Esme said when I finished the song.

"Meghan wouldn't shut up about it when Lucas first played it for her." Tiffany, who is standing near the piano close to Lucina who is sitting on my left, said.

"It's even beautiful than I remembered when I first heard Lucas played it." Edward smiled standing near the window with Bella and Nessie by his sides and Jacob on Nessie's.

"It's great to hear how you and Mark were able to settle things after what happened." Carlisle said.

"I thought he was just pretending to be cool just so he wouldn't ruin things on Lucas and Krystal's wedding when he came." Emmett teased.

"We're also glad to hear how you were able to move on Lucas." Jasper said.

"So am I. I may be sad to lose Meghan but she wouldn't want me to spend forever wallowing over her. She wants me to be happy, and I am." I said looking down on my right hand where I'm still wearing the metal bracelet Meghan gave me. I then looked up and I almost did a double take when I saw someone standing near the hallway, leaning towards the wall with her long hair down her shoulders and her flawless skin showing.

"I'll always love you Lucas." Meghan said to me, smiling. She then blew me a kiss and after that, she disappeared.

"So," I turned to see it was Krystal, sitting on my right, who spoke. "You were able to write her a song but you never wrote one for me?" She sounds offended and hurt as I smiled.

"Oh, you mean this one?" I stretched my fingers and placed them on the keys. I started playing but the sound was different and so was the melody of the new song.

"This one took me awhile to get it down." I explained as I continued playing the keys and then started singing.

 **(A/N: Take a stroll back on Lucas and Krystal in The Other Half, A Reason To Smile, Happily Ever After and Full Of Surprises.)**

 _From the way you smile  
To the way you look  
You capture me  
Unlike no other_

 _From the first hello_  
 _Yeah, that's all it took_  
 _And suddenly_  
 _We had each other_

 _And I won't leave you_  
 _Always be true_  
 _One plus one, two for life_  
 _Over and over again_

 _So don't ever think I need more_  
 _I've got the one to live for_  
 _No one else will do_  
 _And I'm telling you_  
 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _I promise it won't get broken_  
 _We'll never forget this moment_  
 _It will stay brand new_  
 _'Cause I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Everyone watched me play my new song to Krystal and I turned to see my wife's expression changed to shock and crying of joy judging by her aura. I smiled as I turned back to the keys and sang the next part.

 _From the heat of night  
To the break of day  
I'll keep you safe  
And hold you forever_

 _And the sparks will fly_  
 _They will never fade_  
 _'Cause every day gets better and better_

 _And I won't leave you_  
 _Always be true_  
 _One plus one, two for life_  
 _Over and over again_

 _So don't ever think I need more_  
 _I've got the one to live for_  
 _No one else will do_  
 _Yeah, I'm telling you_  
 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _I promise it won't get broken_  
 _We'll never forget this moment_  
 _It will stay brand new_  
 _'Cause I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Krystal was crying without the tears as I playfully nudged my forehead with hers. Everyone couldn't help but feel amazed at the beautiful sound as I wrapped my arm around Krystal as I continued playing.

 _Girl when I'm with you  
I lose track of time  
When I'm without you  
You're stuck on my mind_

 _Be all you need_  
 _'Til the day that I die_  
 _I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again_

 _So don't ever think I need more_  
 _I've got the one to live for_  
 _No one else will do_  
 _Yeah, I'm telling you_  
 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _Promise it won't get broken_  
 _We'll never forget this moment_  
 _It will stay brand new_  
 _'Cause I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Everyone applauded when I finished the song and Krystal threw her arms around me.

"I love you Lucas." Krystal cried as she and I kissed.

"I miss Meghan but you are now the only woman I love. Forever." I smiled.

"Forever." Krystal smiled.

"So, I take that as everything is back the way things were, minus you and Meghan that is." Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah everything was back to normal." Tiffany said. "We're still sad to have lost Meghan but we all have to move on with our lives. There was a bright side though." Tiffany then smirked at me. Oh no. "Lucas Stone was officially single to the girls."

"How many of them got their chance to be with Lucas?" Emmet asked sniggering.

"None," I said. "I mean I went on a few dates with a couple of girls but we never clicked afterwards."

"All the girls have been dying to be with Lucas." Tiffany teased. "They even found a perfect opportunity for that when they wanted to ask him out to go to the Sadies Hawkins Dance with them."

"The what?" Jacob asked.

"You mean that dance where the girls asked the guys?" Bella asked.

"That's the one." Tiffany smiled as most of the guys laughed as some of the girls giggled, even Krystal.

"Who did you go with Lucas?" Alice asked excitedly. "Please tell me you went to the dance with someone!"

"I did actually." I said.

"So who was the lucky lady that went to the dance with you?" Jacob asked smirking at me.

"You wouldn't believe who I went with." I said as Tiffany giggled.

"I wanna hear the story!" Nessie asked excitedly. "Come on, who did you go with?"

"The girl I went to the dance with was…"

* * *

 **February 23** **rd** **2015**

I arrived at the school parking lot Monday morning. I got out of the car and stuffed my keys in my pocket with the Seahawks lanyard sticking out and walked inside the building in better spirits.

Everyone was glad to see that I am now okay after everything that happened over the weekend. They gave me small talk asking how I'm doing where I replied back with a 'Good,' or 'Doing well,' and made short conversation. Everything was going back the way things were even if the big change was that Meghan is gone but I'm okay now.

"H-Hi Lucas." Sam blushed when I walked up to her. She was hanging by the lockers with her friend Aaron who is Trevin's younger brother.

"Hey Sami, sup Aaron." I said.

"Hey Lucas," Aaron said high fiving me. "How's my favorite person?"

"I'm doing alright." I smiled.

"Tiffany told me that you're okay now over Meghan." Sam said.

"I am. I'll miss Meghan but the last thing she wants me to do is losing myself over her." I said.

"That's what I wanna hear man." Aaron said wrapping his arm around my neck playfully. "See this is why I love you more than my jackass of a brother." He teased as I laughed.

"Glad to hear that I'm your favorite." I said as he let go. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya later man." Aaron said.

"Um, bye Lucas." Sam blushed when she nervously went over to hug me. As I hugged her back, I felt something moved out but I shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing. I left Sam and Aaron and entered Ms. Warner's room.

"Morning Ms. Warner." I said when I walked in.

"Good morning Lucas. How are you?" Ms. Warner smiled.

"I'm doing well." I said what must have been a hundred times this morning.

"I can see that." Ms. Warner said. "You're doing a lot better now."

"Yeah." I said as I helped her out with some things she needs for her class. There wasn't much.

"Oh Lucas, I know this is hard to get use to since Meghan died but you'll manage to do fine." Ms. Warner said sincerely.

"I know it's just that I don't know if I'll ever find a girl like Meghan." I sighed. "I'll never have what you and Spencer have."

"Oh you will." Ms. Warner said. "There are plenty of girls out there waiting for a handsome boy like you." I thing handsome is an overstatement. "You might even get a chance when one of them asks you to the dance."

In two weeks, there's gonna be a Sadies Hawkins Dance hosted by the cheerleaders. That's the event where the girls ask the guys. I remember going to my first Sadies dance with Meghan last year and I'll tell you that it was amazing. But now that she's not here, well… you get the picture.

"That would be nice except who would wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked. "No girl ever asks me to the dance during my first half of high school. They never even consider thinking of me as more than a friend."

"I beg to differ from what I heard from the girls I've been teaching." Ms. Warner giggled. "There were a lot of them talking about how to ask you out. I heard Tina has a crush on you." Wait what!

"Tina? Tina Haase? Smart and most beautiful girl in the junior class that Tina?" I asked completely dumbstruck.

Tina and I know each other since our moms work together. She was a beautiful girl with long black hair, cute triangle face, an hourglass figure and dresses well like a model despite the height plus she has a cute smile.

We don't talk to each other like friends but we are nice to each other and just talk small. Tina never had a boyfriend. It wasn't because she didn't have offers, because she did. She is the most beautiful girl in her class and most of the boys there noticed it but she is too focused on her school work and hangs with her girls to even bother… until now.

"Yeah," Ms. Warner said and she smiled big. "I heard it myself over the conversation with her and her friends in my class the other day. I even pass by her desk to see her write her name with your surname in her notebook." She said with a wink at me. I went to Ms. Warner's storage and opened it to where she hangs her mirror and looked at my appearance. Not that I'm complaining but I don't get what Tina sees in me all of a sudden.

"Okay its official, I don't understand women and I don't get what made them so interested in me now." I said as Ms. Warner laughed.

The five minute warning bell rang and I said goodbye to Ms. Warner and left her classroom walking myself to Stats. I entered the classroom where I saw Matt and Cooper already sitting in their desk talking to each other. I didn't see _them_.

"Hey guys, where's Tiffany and Hannah?" I asked as I sat down next to Matt.

"I don't know, maybe coming late on the way to school." Matt shrugged. That's odd. Sam was here this morning and I saw Tiffany's car when I came here. The bell rang and neither Tiffany nor Hannah showed up. Since when did they decided to ditch class?

Mrs. Lawrence spent the first half of class going over a new topic and the rest on us doing homework. Can you believe that she doesn't believe in homework and she says that if you finish the assignment in class there is none? Yeah that's what she does. She said if we are done early, we can do whatever we want except commit murder and do drugs.

"She never said anything about alcohol." Cooper said when he, Matt and I were done early.

"Well… you start drinking and if you don't get caught, Matt and I will follow suit." I said with a laugh joined by Matt as Cooper playfully punches us in the shoulders. An Office T.A. came inside the classroom and gave Mrs. Lawrence a slip.

"Lucas, you left the lights on in your car." Mrs. Lawrence said in amusement as the T.A. left.

"What!" I asked. What the hell are they talking about? I so did not leave the lights on. I heard everyone in the classroom laughed at my expression and made jokes about me leaving the lights on.

"Lucas, why are you draining the battery out?" Cooper laughed.

"I wasn't because I turned off the lights before school started." I said.

"Then why did that T.A. come in here and gave the teacher that note?" Matt smirked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the wrong car but I'll go check it." I said as I got up. "I know I turned off those lights!" I left the room and headed to the parking lot.

This better not be a prank by Thurston. Haven't they done enough after that stunt they've pulled on our cheerleaders? I swear that I turned off my lights before I cut off the engine and even if I did left the lights on, I would've known when I open the door and it makes that beeping noise. But it didn't this morning unless that's broken along with the gas filter that I still needed to get fix.

I was outside the building and was walking to the parking lot. I was about to pull the lanyard where my keys are being hooked out of my pocket on the way when I grabbed nothing but air. I stopped in my tracks. I looked down and my lanyard wasn't sticking out. I dug my hands in my pockets and the only things I found were my wallet, phone and lip balm.

Oh crap, did I seriously lose my car keys? I thought back for a second and remembered that feeling earlier this morning when I hugged Sam. It must have fallen out. That's just great. I was thinking about turning back and head to the office to see if someone has found my keys when I saw my car.

I was right, I did turn off my headlights but that wasn't what got my attention. My car was different from earlier. I walked up to my vehicle to see on the windows covered in green and gold paint. What the!

I came to the front of my car and saw on the windshield were the words "Go Behind Back" written on it. When I came to the side, I saw a big arrow pointing me to the back and I saw through the dark tinted windows some figures moving around inside at the back area. What the, someone's in my car?! A better question is how they got inside when it was locked unless I forgot to do that.

I came to the back of my car and, wondering if the back is locked, lifted the backdoor open. The minute I did, I jumped when Tiffany and Hannah came out and cheered waving their pompoms at me. After that, Sam came out wearing a different outfit from earlier where she is wearing a shirt that says "Sadies with Him."

"Lucas, will you go to Sadies with me?" She asked while blushing as I just stood there in shock. So that's what this was all about. My headlights were never left on unattended. The office only did that because the girls send them a false note so that I would come here.

"I would love too, Sam." I smiled causing Tiffany and Hannah to cheer loudly as I hugged Sam who blushed with happiness. Sam then gave me a shirt for me to wear that reads "Sadies with Her" with Sam's name on the back (my name was on the back of hers) and she also gave me back my keys to my car.

* * *

Word soon came out around school that I am going to Sadies with Sam. I did find it a little weird to be going to the dance with my best friend's sister but Sam is my friend too so there's nothing weird about that, right?

Anyways, most girls were giving Sam the death glare, which doesn't bother her, while others were once again disappointed since they failed to ask me. I seriously don't understand what made them so interested in me now. Sam was really excited to go. She wouldn't stop smiling and apparently going to Sadies with me is all she talks about when she's with her friends. I saw that happening when I passed them during school. When they saw me, Sam waved at me and I waved back causing her friends to giggle. I really need to get a good look at myself when I get home. Speaking of back home, I went over to Sam's house one Saturday afternoon and knocked on her front door which she answered.

"Lucas." She said while blushing. "Um, what brings you here?"

"I actually wanna talk to you about the dance." I said as she led me inside.

"Y-You actually d-don't want t-to g-go with me?" Sam asked sounding hurt.

"What, no." I said. Why must people think that whenever someone wants to talk about something it always sounds bad to them? "I told you that I'd go with you."

"Really?" Sam asked looking hopeful.

"Of course, I mean it. Why wouldn't I wanna go to the dance with you?" I asked as we sat down in the living room.

"It… never mind." Sam said looking down. I sighed.

"Sam, if it's because I never had any feelings for you other than a friend when you have a crush on me, yes," I said when Sam looked at me in shock and mostly embarrassment adding the blush. "I know you have a crush on me since I've moved next door to you and Tiffany. I'm sure most people know that. Anyways, if it's because of my feelings to you are the reason why I wouldn't want to go with you, you're so wrong."

"Sam, I may not see you more than a friend but I do love you like I love your sister, Matt, Cooper, Hannah and other people I know. You're like another sister to me." I said.

"I always think of you as a brother." Sam smiled while blushing.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure you'll find your guy. The way I heard it from Tiffany, you get a lot of offers from a couple of them." I smiled giving her arm a pat.

"Um, do you think your… feelings… to me… will change?" Sam asked shyly.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I can't just force it. I just need to… I don't know give it some time for it to… find me the right girl." I said. "Right now, I just need a moment to myself before I ever get back to dating, if any girl wants to go out with me that is."

"They do." Sam said. "A lot of girls always talk about you. Even my friends and… I talk about you." She blushed again.

"I'll have to hear that myself if I go out with any of them." I said giving a small laugh. "Okay, now that we've settled that, can we talk about why I _really_ came over?"

"Yeah sure, so what is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, Tiffany and Hannah along with the cheer squad came up with an idea for the dance." I explained. "They're setting up a couple's dance off since the theme of the dance is Texas and I thought you and I could participate."

"Y-Y-You really wanna do that with m-m-m-me?" Sam said as if she could hardly believe that it's happening.

"If you want to." I said.

"I-I-I l-l-love to." Sam said blushing even harder, if that's even possible, at those words. Okay after this dance, Sam's gonna need some help with her crush on me. I'm not saying she's obsessed and it's unhealthy but she needs to learn to control herself and be easy going with me. "So how does this dance off work?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I already signed us for this song." I said ignoring Sam's blush. "Do you know Pitbull and Ke$ha's song, Timber?"

"Yeah, I love that song." Sam said.

"Cool, cause that's the song we're gonna dance to. It's perfect for Sadies." I said.

"Okay. Um, so how are we gonna do this dance?" Sam asked.

" _Well_ , I saw this video from Dancing with the Stars where Cody Simpson and Witney Carson did that song. Here," I pulled out my phone and showed Sam the video of the choreography. I wasn't surprised when Sam blushed at what she saw.

"Y-Y-You wanna do t-t-that?" Sam asked.

"If I say yes, will you promise to stop freaking out about what we're gonna do together and just be cool with it?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Y-Y," Sam cleared her throat. "I promise." She said trying to play cool.

"Then it's a date." I said causing Sam to blush. We got a long way to go. "Okay then, let's go over the plan."

* * *

For the next few days, Sam and I worked on the choreography for the couple's dance off and I'll tell you that it's not as easy as it looks. I mean this is the cha-cha-cha we're doing. There were a lot of challenges when doing this dance such as the part where I have to spin her around like a lasso as she got down and followed through which she mostly ends falling down caused by me or the speed of movement.

There was one part of the dance that Sam had a hard time getting use to. By that, I mean that she blushes and mostly hyperventilates. Why do you ask? Well, this move involves Sam with her back facing my front… very closely pressed together with our hips swaying in the same motion. It took her about four days to get use to it. It was already hard enough for Sam to stop fainting when she sees me move especially when she compliments them.

"Y-You have g-great hips." Sam said blushing. I guess it's true what they say. The hips don't lie.

"So do you Sami." I said causing Sam to blush even harder.

By the first Thursday of March, Sam and I were able to get the routine down and she was able to go easy with all the moves with me. I hope she can keep up for Saturday night.

"I don't know how you are able to get attention from a lot of girls nowadays." Matt said. He, Cooper and I are sitting together at lunch on Friday, the day before the dance. "What's your secret to getting the ladies?"

"I don't know, natural charm?" I shrugged. "I was raised to be a gentleman and treat women with respect unlike you two idiots." I said putting a spoon of pasta in my mouth.

"Well that explains why most of the guys wanna beat your ass. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head. "Why do you guys always keep hitting me since kindergarten?" He asked as he rubbed his head to where I hit him.

"One, because you're an idiot who speaks without thinking and two, because it's fun." I said causing me and Matt to laugh as Cooper punched our shoulders as Tiffany and Hannah joined us when they got their trays.

"Are you boys ready for tomorrow night?" Hannah asked as she sat down next to Cooper who she's going to the dance with.

"Whatever I say, you guys will just slap the piss out of me. OW, see?" Cooper asked when Hannah amusingly slapped his chest.

"I told you, its fun." I laughed.

"Sam's really excited to go with you Lucas." Tiffany said sitting between me and Matt who she's going to the dance with.

"I think excitement is an understatement." Matt said rolling his eyes as he took a bite of his apple. "How is she able to keep her feelings for Lucas this long?"

"That's a question that even I don't know." Tiffany said giving a chuckle. We spent a few minutes of lunch talking about Sam's crush on me and the outfits we got for the western theme dance. During the conversation, I saw Matt looking over my shoulders.

"Hey Luke, that girl's staring at you." He said to me with a smirk. I turned around to where he was looking at as did the others and we turned to see a few table from us was the girl I recognized as Tina. She blushed and turned away, not so quickly, with her hair whipping in such an attractive way, when we caught her staring and went back to talking with her friends who started to giggle.

"How would you know that Tina's staring at me?" I asked teasingly when we turned away from her. "For all we know, she could be staring at you or Cooper."

"If she was staring at me, she would've turned away earlier." Matt said.

"And if she was staring at _me,_ I would've been showing off the guns. OW, seriously?" Cooper cried when Tiffany smacked him in the head.

"Like I said, it's fun." I said.

"So Lucas, are you considering getting back into dating?" Hannah asked causing me to choke on the food I just placed in my mouth.

"Okay first of all, let me swallow my food before you throw things at me. Second of all, isn't that a little too soon to talk about that?" I asked after I caught my breath. "I just lost Meghan."

"For a month." Matt pointed out.

"That's still too soon." I said. "Besides, you know I suck at talking to girls."

"You talk to me and Hannah okay." Tiffany pointed out while giggling along with Hannah.

"That's different," I said. "I'm talking about when I ask them out. Remember when I first asked Meghan out on a date?"

"Oh come on Lucas, you weren't that bad." Cooper said taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

"You guys made me ask her in front of the whole school!" I said as everyone laughed. "I nearly passed out when she answered. You could've seen the sweat stains coming through my best shirt."

"Quit exaggerating Lucas. No one would've even notice it." Hannah said.

"Hey, at least she said yes so that's what matters, right?" Cooper asked. "Good thing you didn't piss yourself. OW!" He cried when I smacked him in the head.

"This is why relationships are part of a personal private life." I said.

"So what, we don't get an invite to your wedding in the future?" Matt asked sarcastically with a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, you should definitely talk to that girl." Tiffany said to me with a smile of encouragement. "I can see that she likes you."

I sighed. "Look guys, I appreciate that you're looking out for me but you know that I've been through a rough lost relationship. I don't think I'm ready yet to meet other people and it's not because I haven't moved on over Meghan. I just need some time. You guys should at least understand that."

"Hey bro, whatever you want to do, we support you." Matt said. "We just want what's best for you."

"Yeah, we don't you to be miserable crying over Meghan's dead body." Cooper said, then he slapped the back of his own head before Matt and Hannah could. "I was trying to lighten the mood and save you guys the trouble."

"Wow Cooper, for once you're finally learning something." I said as we all laughed just when the bell rang signaling lunch was over and we headed off to class.

* * *

"God dammit, why are these thing so damn hard to tie on?!" I asked in frustration when I looked at myself in the mirror, where I'm wearing a dark blue slim Denim jean long sleeve cowboy shirt, black skinny jeans with a Levi's men cowboy plaque belt and grey cowboy boots, trying to put on a black ascot. So far, I'm in a big mess.

"Damn Lucas, what did the ascot ever do to you?" Cooper laughed when I started throwing a hissy fit.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Coop." I said sarcastically as I turned to him and Matt, both already dressed in their cowboy outfits, who were sitting on my bed laughing their heads off. Of course they think this is funny. It wasn't funny to them when Matt started wresting with his ascot to the ground while Cooper seriously got tangled up in his. "Can one of you two showoffs help me get this damn thing on?"

"Alright, get over here." Matt said getting up as I walked over to him.

It's Saturday night and it's the night of the Sadies dance. As you already notice, Matt, Cooper and I were at my house in my room where we are all dressed as modern day cowboys. Its seven thirty and we are waiting for girls to show up so we could arrive at the dance together.

I'll tell you I feel a bit odd attending a dance with a girl who isn't Meghan but if I really want to get over this habit so I can move on with my life and be with other people, then I guess going to the dance with Sam will be a first step. You could think of it as starting small. Don't think I'm using Sam. I'm happy to go with her. I just hope she doesn't pass out when we dance together.

"There we go." Matt said when he finished tying my ascot.

"Thanks man." I said. "Well, how do I look?"

"Awesome." Cooper said. "We're gonna be such bad assess at the dance with all three of us guys being a triple threat."

"Hey Cooper, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar." The guys and I turned to see Lilly standing by the door giggling.

"Hey boys," I said with a smirk. "It looks like we got a stray cow on the loose." I turned to Matt and Cooper and they both caught on to where I'm going with this.

"Yes we do. Now we can't have her running around like that, now do we." Matt said.

"Let's get her!" Cooper said and Lilly squealed when we started chasing her around my room for a few minutes. She's fast I'll tell you.

"Got'cha!" I said when I finally grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Lilly squealed while giggling.

"Not gonna happen baby sis." I said.

"I'm not a baby!" Lilly said as she tried to free herself from my arms.

"What do you mean? You're little, cute and silly, that definitely qualifies you as a baby." I said giving Lilly a big kiss on the cheek as she continues giggling.

"But I'm seven years old." Lilly pointed out.

"And you'll always be my baby sister no matter what." I chuckled as I let go of her so she can pout.

"Boys, the girls are here." Mom called from downstairs.

"We'll be down in a sec." I called.

"It's time." Matt said.

"Let's go!" Cooper said. Lilly then came over to me and started climbing on my back.

"Giddy up big brother." Lilly said lifting one of her legs and her foot hit me on the side.

"OW! Hey, I'm not a horsey!" I said holding on to Lilly so that she doesn't fall off.

"Yes you are! Now giddy up!" Lilly said excitedly kicking me in the side again.

"OW! Okay, okay, hang on tight." I said as I headed downstairs with Matt and Cooper right behind me, laughing along the way. We arrived at the living room where Tiffany, Sam and Hannah all dressed as cowgirls, with my parents.

"Whoa big brother!" Lilly said when we entered the room.

"OW!" I cried when she kicked me again.

"Lilly, don't kick your big brother." Mom said. Thank you, mother.

"Yeah," Dad said then smirked. "That's my job." Oh yeah thanks. I gave dad a dirty look as Lilly got off my back.

"My, are we the lucky ladies to be going to the dance with three hot cowboys." Hannah said walking over to Cooper.

"We sure are." Tiffany said walking towards Matt. Sam walked over to me nervously.

"Um, you… you look great." Sam blushed looking down.

"You look great yourself." I smiled at Sam where she's wearing an orchid purple plaid cotton lawn distressed snap western shirt in jean shorts and cow boots. Sam blushed even harder. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready when you are." Sam said looking up at me shyly with a smile.

"Okay you guys, let me take some pictures." Mom said holding out her camera. We first took a group photo then one with just us guys and then the girls and ended it with couples' photos. Sam was able to keep it cool when we took ours, together.

"These look amazing." Mom said scrolling through her camera. "Lucas, you and Sam look so cute together!" Sam blushed as I gave a chuckle.

"I agree mom." I said.

"Well then, I believe you kids have somewhere to be." Dad said.

"Why can't I go?" Lilly asked.

"Because you're not in high school. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped him in the chest.

"But I wanna come." Lilly said.

"Sorry Lilly but this is a big kids' dance." Mom said causing Lilly to pout.

"Don't worry Lilly, when you're old enough, you will find a boy to go to the dance with you." Tiffany said.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Dad and I looked at each other when we both spoke at the same time.

"I was just trying to cheer Lilly up." Tiffany shrugged like she did nothing wrong.

"Yeah Lucas, quit being so dramatic about it." Hannah said.

"And could you be any less like your father?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, it's really creeping me out to see the way you two are so alike." Matt said.

"I am not like him! Stop that!" Dad and I said to each other getting annoyed as everyone laughed.

After settling over about dad and I being alike in many ways, my friends and I said goodbye to my family and got inside our cars, each of us guys drove their car with their dates. We soon arrived at the school where the dance is being held and got out of our cars and headed towards the gym.

"Howdy there, Lucas." Ms. Warner greeted at the entrance. "Don't you guys look amazing."

"Thanks Ms. Warner. You look amazing yourself." I said as Matt, Tiffany, Cooper and Hannah gave their tickets.

"Oh Lucas," Ms. Warner smiled. "No matter what you're dressed as, you'll always a gentleman. You're lucky to have Lucas as your date Sam."

"Thank you Ms. Warner." Sam said as I handed Ms. Warner our tickets.

"Have fun you two." Ms. Warner smiled waving at us.

"We will." I smiled and then turned to Sam. "Are you ready?" I held out my hand for Sam causing her to blush and cooled it with a smile.

"Yes, let's have some fun." She said taking my hand and we walked into the gym together. The minute we stepped inside the place with all the music is being played, most of the students turned to me and Sam as we walked by. Again, the girls were giving the death glare to Sam which still doesn't bother her as the guys were giving me thumbs up. I just gave them a friendly nod and kept on walking with Sam where we stopped to get our pictures taken and caught up to my friends afterwards.

"Come on you guys, let's dance." Tiffany said as the next song started playing. Matt and Cooper already started dancing with Tiffany and Hannah very closely dancing to the beat. Sam looked nervous but I just gave her an assuring smile.

"Come on Sam. What's the fun of going to a dance if we're not dancing together?" I said. Sam smiled and she turned around with her back facing me and pressed it lightly to me as I wrapped my hands around her waist causing her to blush, and she laid her hands on top of mine and we sway our hips together dancing to the beat just like everyone else.

Dancing with Sam was nice. I may not have any romantic feelings to her but I'm glad to be here with her. As Sam and I continued dancing, I looked around and saw some of Sam's friends watching us. They were squealing to see their friend dancing with me. I'm gonna have to get use to all this unexpected attraction.

I looked around more and saw Tina who is with her friends without a date, watching me. She quickly turned away blushing when I caught her but I was able to catch a tiny sad look on her face. I sighed when I see more girls watching me and Sam and like Tina, they were sad that I'm not dancing with them. There's only one of me and hundreds of them. I pulled Sam even closer to me causing Sam to almost hyperventilate but she was able to control herself.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"I sure am." Sam said turning her head to me with a smile and continued dancing with her hips with mine. That's good. At least she's keeping it cool. I looked around again and saw someone also watching. It was a guy with brown hair in a style of short and spiky bangs who looks like he could audition to be in a boy band. He was staring at us but his eyes weren't really on us, it was on Sam, with interest. Hmm, I wonder. An hour and a half has passed and my friends and I decided to take break from the dancing.

"Man, I'm getting wiped." Matt said taking a sip of some water bottle.

"I'll say." I said. I didn't think I could dance this long.

"How do you girls dance this long?" Cooper asked panting.

"Maybe because of girls have more energy than you boys." Tiffany teased.

"Okay, so it's okay for you girls to hit me but I can't hit you?" Cooper asked.

"Dude, you can't hit a girl." I stated.

"Maybe I can. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped him in the chest.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you that hard because we're at the dance." Hannah said wiping off the little sweats off her forehead.

" _That_ wasn't hard?" Cooper asked.

"So how are you and Sam doing?" Tiffany asked me.

"We're having a great time." I replied.

"I can see that the way everyone was watching you two." Matt said. "I willing to bet the girls will try to lock up Sam so they could steal you tonight." I playfully shoved Matt and looked at Sam who was talking to her friends. Sam wouldn't stop smiling as her friends were jumping up and down with excitement. I then noticed that the same guy I saw was watching Sam again. I wonder if he has a thing for Sam.

"Okay everyone," The DJ said through the mic. "It's time for our couple's dance off!" Everyone cheered for the big event. "For those of you that signed up to participate, be ready for when your names are called. Up first are Matt Carson and Tiffany Stewart." Matt and Tiffany took the center of the floor and as soon as the music starting playing, they began their dance routine which I have to say is really good. Cooper and Hannah's were good as well along with a few others couples. Some were a bit off and some not really that good as they hoped.

"Okay, up next are Lucas Stone and Sam Stewart." The DJ announced and everyone cheered for us.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sam, who just came up to me after finishing talking to her friends, taking her hand.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's do this." I smiled. "We got this." We walked to the center floor together and took our positions away from each other. I can hear both mine and Sam's friends cheering us on the loudest. I took a deep breath and shook it off and as soon as the silence came, the song played and I started the first dance move of the cha-cha-cha.

 **(A/N: Go to this link on youtube.** watch?v=hYlDZXfNZuM **)**

Everyone went wild as Sam and I did a lot of swinging. Our dance went even better than it did when we practiced it at home. We even got the lasso part down perfectly. Everyone then went crazy when after the lasso, Sam faced me with her back very close together to my front and we both sidestepped together with our hips swaying together. Sam then backed away to give me room to bust out some moves. I then went back to Sam and we both finished off our dance with the last few steps and ended with me holding one of Sam's legs up as she arched her back in my arms.

Everyone applauded louder than they had done for Matt, Tiffany, Cooper, Hannah or any other of the couples who participated. I put Sam's leg down and gave her a high five which she gave in return.

"That was amazing you guys!" Tiffany said when Sam and I came up to them.

"More like that was hot!" Hannah said. "Did you not hear how crazy everyone went you two were moving?"

"By crazy, she means you made the ladies faint Lucas." Cooper said.

"I don't think the girls will ever leave you alone bro." Matt teased to me.

"You did a great job Sam." I said.

"You were great too." Sam blushed.

"Okay, I think we all know who our winners are." The DJ said. The entire gymnasium was quiet as the judges talked to the DJ before he went back to the mic. "The winners of this dance off are Lucas Stone and Sam Stewart!" Everyone cheered and applauded as Sam and I hugged each other with happiness.

After going through rounds of congratulations, the school spent the rest of the night dancing like before. By eleven o'clock, the dance has ended and it was time to go home. Sam rode with me home as Tiffany and Hannah went to drop off Matt and Cooper to their homes. I arrived at my driveway and got out of the car to quickly open the door for Sam to get out.

"That was an amazing night." I said as I walked with Sam to her house.

"It sure was." Sam said. "Everyone wouldn't stop staring at us."

"Well, not everyone." I said. "One guy just looked for a second and then there was one guy who was mostly staring at you than me."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I don't know his name but he has brown short and spiky bangs who looks like to be a member of a boy band." I said.

"Wait, you mean Rex, Rex Carter?" Sam asked in surprised.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a sophomore and he's the second cutest guy in school." Sam said with a small blush.

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Y-You." Sam said quietly that I was able to hear as she blushed more.

"Oh… well… I…" I cleared my throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam said. "Um… Tina seems interested in you the way she's been staring at you."

"Yeah, I heard she has a crush on me." I said.

"You should ask her out." Sam said. I was a bit surprised at her words.

"You really think I should?" I asked.

"You did say that you wanted time to find the right girl." Sam said. "Maybe dating again will help you find the one."

"Thanks Sam." I said. "Maybe you should consider taking in on this Rex guy's offer if he ask you out."

"I'll give it a try." Sam said. "Thanks for coming with me Lucas."

"Hey it was my pleasure. I should be thanking _you_ for asking me." I said.

"Well, I know you were expecting to be with Meghan," Sam said looking down shyly. "And I know tonight wasn't the same without her."

"Hey, I'm happy that you asked me. I had a great time tonight with you, really." I said. "If you haven't asked me, I would be stuck at home playing video games." Sam and I laughed as we arrived at her front door.

"I had fun too Lucas." Sam said giving me a hug. There was silence between us when we let go and I decided to repay her for helping me for what I needed after Meghan died. I leaned in close to Sam's face, causing her to let out a small gasp, and kissed her cheek. Sam was blushing furiously in pink when my lips touched her skin.

"It's my way of saying thanks." I said with a smile.

"I-I-I-I know." Sam stuttered. "Um, g-goodnight."

"Goodnight Sami." I said as Sam opened the door and walked inside. I saw her blushed again before she closed the door. I left the house and walked over to mine in the middle of night feeling ready.

Thanks to Sam, I am ready to start finding the girl who will love me like Meghan has. If Meghan wanted me to go and find the one, then that is what I'll do, not just for her but for me.

* * *

 **There's more coming up between Lucas and Sam. Please review.**

 **Songs played: Over And Over Again by Nathan Sykes**


	17. Kiss & Tell

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Kiss & Tell**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Edward, please tell me she hasn't been thinking about that since then." Krystal said as everyone laughed.

"Take my word for it, she hasn't." Edward laughed.

"Hey, don't blame Sam, I was just doing something nice to her for helping me get back into the dating world, otherwise I wouldn't have ask you out." I said to Krystal.

"Good point, but I'm still annoyed how Sam could still have feelings for you when she's engaged." Krystal said as I pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek. We were all back in the living room now sitting down and listening to my life story that I'm telling.

"That was so cute when you and Sam went together." Nessie squealed.

"Sam would not shut up about it back then." Tiffany chuckled.

"Aunt Sam needs to wake up from her dream." Lucina giggled.

"So did Sam really go out with that Rex guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't go so well. They broke up after like a week." I explained.

"What happened?" Jasper asked in surprised.

"Yeah what _did_ happen?" Tiffany asked me.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked her in surprised.

"No, but she has been blushing and was really dazed for a week which is weird for someone who just broke up when I got back from the cheer state championship." Tiffany said.

"Do you mind telling us how it happened?" Bella asked me.

"Sure and I'll tell you this, it was crazy how it went down." I said.

"Oh this oughta be good." Emmett said excitedly.

* * *

 **March 15** **th** **2015**

"Thanks for winning me that bear Lucas." Tina said holding her white fluffy teddy bear.

"Hey, that bear cost me like thousands of tickets." I pointed.

"I told you that you didn't have to do it and just stop." Tina giggled.

"Yeah well what kind of gentleman I would be if I didn't win what you wanted." I said and Tina giggled again.

"And I really love it." Tina smiled hugging her bear.

It was Sunday night and I am here driving with Tina where I am dropping her off to her house. About a few days after Sadies, I ran into Tina during school and we just talk and such. The next thing you know is that I asked her out, she happily said yes and we went out on a few dates. It was really nice I tell ya. We arrived at Tina's house and I pulled over on her driveway.

"This is your stop." I said when we arrived at her home.

"Thank you again for tonight Lucas. I really had fun." Tina smiled.

"I had fun too." I smiled.

"Well, goodnight." Tina said and then she leaned over and pecked me on the lips. Did I mention she's a really good kisser?

"Goodnight Tina. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"I'll be there at the parking lot in the morning." Tina said and with that, she left my car and walked her way to her front door. Once she was inside, I pulled out of her driveway and drove home where I arrived around twenty minutes after. I pulled over to my driveway and cut off the engine. I just got out of my car and was about to head inside when a voice called me.

"Hey Lucas," I turned to see it was Sam walking over to me with the guy I remembered as Rex Carter.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I said when Sam and Rex came over to me.

"Nothing much. How was your date with Tina?" Sam asked.

"It was nice. I won her a teddy bear." I said.

"That's sweet of you." Sam said then took Rex's hand. "Lucas, I'd like to introduce you to Rex. Rex, this is my friend and neighbor Lucas."

"Nice to meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you." Rex smiled holding out his hand.

"Same here." I said shaking his hand and that's when something strange happened. The moment my hand touched Rex's, my cop senses reacted and they appeared to be telling me that it has something to do with Rex. Odd, nothing seems to be wrong or bad with Rex. Maybe it's me being protective of Sam; I mean she is like a sister to me.

"Rex and I are dating now. We've been together since last Wednesday." Sam said happily.

"That's awesome. Congrats." I said.

"Thanks man." Rex said.

"Well then, I don't want to get in the way of your night. I'll just head on inside." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it man. I was just about to leave before you showed up." Rex said. "Sam was about to walk me to my car, right babe?"

Sam blushed as she said, "Yes I was. I'll see you later Lucas."

"See ya later Sami. You too Rex, it was nice meeting you." I said.

"See ya man, nice to meet you as well." Rex said and he and Sam turned around and walked towards his car. As soon as they reached his car, Rex hugged Sam and suddenly Rex opened his eyes facing me with a glare.

Huh? I blinked for a second and saw Rex waving at me with a smile as he got into his car and then drove. Okay that was weird. It was probably dark now that it made it hard for me to know what I saw. I mean come on, why would Rex glare at me like that? We just met. My cop senses really need to chill out. Since it was probably nothing, I shrugged it off, waved goodnight to Sam and went inside.

* * *

Monday was just like any other day, boring. I wish spring break will come soon. My friends and I already made plans for that break where we go to The Weeknd concert in Seattle. Well on the bright side of this day, I got to hang out with Tina. I went out to lunch with her with me buying. Now, that here is just me being a gentleman and because I wanted to. I'm not rich but at least I'm not poor, my family and I just have decent amount of money with dad being chief of police and mom being a nurse which are good jobs adding my job at Starbucks. I just hope I find a job that's as great as theirs in the future. Tina did told me that she wants to be a nurse like her mom which I think it's cool.

It was now after fifth period and I was down the hallways from French and I was just at the lockers to see Matt and Cooper who are fighting once again. Why doesn't this surprise me one bit? I rolled my eyes and pinched their ears when I came to them causing the two yelped.

"Don't you guys ever get tired ending up in pointless fights?" I asked in annoyance.

"Hey he started it!" Cooper pointed to Matt.

"Oh so it's my fault that Mariah dumped your ass because you acted like a complete douche to her?" Matt asked causing Cooper to punch him in the shoulders.

"Real mature of you Cooper." I chuckled shaking my head. "How many was that now this month, twenty?"

"Twenty-two." Cooper answered.

"Oh so you can finally count up to more than ten?" I asked teasingly causing Matt to burst out laughing as I joined him.

"Oh are we making jokes about Cooper?" The guys and I turned to see Sam walking up to us with Rex holding her hand. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, just the part where Mariah dumped him." Matt said and Cooper punched his arm.

"And the part where Cooper can count higher than a first grader could." I teased causing Cooper to punch my arm.

"Okay first of all, Mariah did not dump me. She just let me off gently saying that it's over." Cooper explained. "Second of all, I'm way smarter than some kid."

"And then Mariah stomped your foot calling you an asshole and then walked away flipping you off." Matt teased causing Sam and Rex to laugh.

"And for the record, how are you even in an AP math class?" I asked with a laugh.

"He's in an AP class?" Rex asked. "Don't tell me the teacher bothered teaching you guys anything so that she could help the lowest common denominator." He said mention towards Cooper.

"What the hell does war have anything to with math?" Cooper asked stupidly.

"A lot of things have to do with math and that involves with your brain." Matt said causing all of us except Cooper, who punched Matt in the arm again, to laugh.

"Oh, speaking of math, here Lucas," Sam pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. "Tiffany wanted me to give you back your notes this morning before she left for state. Sorry, I forgot to give to you earlier. I was a bit preoccupied with Rex." She blushed.

"Don't worry about it Sami." I said taking my notebook. "There wasn't much this morning because we had a sub but thanks."

"No problem." Sam said. "Well we gotta go. Bye guys." Sam said giving the three of us hugs. When Sam hugged me, I saw Rex giving me another glare like last night. I blinked and just like before, I opened my eyes to see Rex smiling when Sam let go of me and took Rex's hand. They said goodbye to us and took off together to their next class. Okay what gives?

"Rex seems like a cool guy." Matt said.

"He's alright but he better treat Sam right." Cooper said and then turned to me. "Are you okay Luke?"

"Sorry, I just… Nah." I said.

"What, what is bro?" Matt asked.

"It sounds stupid but I think Rex hates me." I said.

"Why the hell would Rex hate you? You two just met." Cooper said.

"I ask myself that same question yesterday because I saw him giving me a glare just now, the same one he gave me last night." I said.

"He glared at you? Are you sure? I didn't see that?" Cooper said.

"You're probably seeing things." Matt said to me.

"I said that same thing as well." I said. "I just wished my cop senses would tell me what their problem is. They keep telling me that it has something to do with Rex."

"Eh, you're probably making a big deal out of nothing." Cooper shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." I paused for a moment and said, "You guys wanna grab something to eat during Leadership? Today's lunch really sucked." I said as my stomach growled from barely having anything that I ate.

"Sure I'm in." Matt said.

"Yeah, the food they served today taste like shit." Cooper said.

"True that." Matt and I said as warning bell rang and all three of us headed to the parking lot.

* * *

"Damn, I don't get any of this." Cooper said.

"We've been over this hundreds of times already. Its distance over time and that should get your speed." I explained patiently.

"I thought we were doing science not math." Cooper said.

"We are doing science." Matt said. "It just involves some mathematical equations."

"How the hell am I suppose to know which is distance to find the speed if I already got time?" Cooper asked in frustration.

"They have it right there." Matt said impatiently pointing at the word problem.

"Matt, cut Cooper some slack." I said. "He's doing everything he can to understand enough to pass." I sighed. "Look, let's take a break. We've been doing this for hours."

"Thank you." Cooper said and went over to the couch and flopped himself on it.

It was later tonight and the guys and I are at my place going over some stuff for physics. Before you say anything, no Cooper's not in AP physics like me and Matt are. He's in regular physics and while Matt and I worked together on what we're learning now in the class, we help Cooper on what he needs to understand. At least he's trying.

"Why do you even bother taking that class since it's like a college level course even in regular physics?" Matt asked sitting down on the recliner as I sat in the couch with Cooper.

"I took that class to be with Kelly but then she transferred out of the school near the end of the first quarter and they wouldn't let me out of it." Cooper said with a sigh as he flipped over on his back.

"At least it will help you get into college." I said.

"I don't see how physics has any to do with basketball." Cooper said.

"Physics helps know how to use aim and accuracy along with speed I guess." I said. "Hey, maybe we could use basketball to teach you physics." Cooper bolted up and looked at me completely dumbstruck.

"That's actually a good idea." Matt said.

"You really think that would work?" Cooper asked.

"Why not, a lot of people motivate themselves by using the stuff they love." I said. "I used Call of Duty and Halo to help me out in my AP US History final last year and I aced it."

"Lucas, you are genius! Have I ever told how cool you are?" Cooper asked.

"No you haven't." I smirked.

"Well I'm saying it now. You are so cool." Cooper said as Matt and I laughed.

"Okay so moving those aside, how are you and Tina doing?" Matt asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"We're okay I guess." I shrugged.

"You guess?" Cooper asked.

"Don't you two like each other?" Matt asked.

"Well yeah but I don't think it's gonna work out between me and her." I said.

"Why, she's hot." Cooper said.

"I know but I'm not… feeling it you know, like the feeling I have with Meghan not that I haven't moved on from her." I said quickly. "I just don't feel the spark. Have you guys noticed that when I first talked to her and asked her out, I didn't get nervous, not one bit?" Matt and Cooper thought for moment until they suddenly realized it.

"So that's what is going on?" Cooper asked. "I thought I was rubbing off on you making you all confident and a bragger."

"I'm sorry that it's not turning out alright between you two bro. How are you gonna tell her?" Matt asked.

"I'm just gonna tell her that we should just stay friends. I hope she doesn't take it too hard." I said.

"Yeah, that could be a problem since she likes you, a lot." Matt said.

"Even if she did take it well, I'll ask her out myself. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head. "What?"

"Dude, you can't take the girl that I dated." I said.

"You two weren't really even together." Cooper said.

"It doesn't matter because according to the bro codes, you can't date the girl that's already been dated by the bro a.k.a. you, me and Lucas, because that's just plain awkward." Matt said.

"You didn't forget our bro codes did you?" I asked Cooper about the codes me and the boys made in middle school to show our loyalty to each other.

"I'm well aware of the bro codes," Cooper said. "Like the 'don't hide secrets from your bro' code, or the 'don't bother _underwear_ form your bro' code." He said that last part looking at Matt.

"What, that was one time." Matt defended.

"So I'm gonna tell Tina that she and I should stay friends and you will _not_ ask her out, right Cooper?" I said.

"And what if she asks me out?" Cooper asked.

"Then,"

"We avoid any activities involving those two as said in the bro codes." Matt and I said.

"So, you wanna get back on the studying?" Matt asked.

"We could but these lessons are a bit too much." I said as Matt and Cooper agreed. "You guys wanna play some video games?"

"Yeah!" They cheered as we went upstairs to room and started playing Halo the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, I was at the school parking lot by my car in the morning waiting for Tina to show up like we always do. Unlike most people, I don't just call or text someone to meet with me saying that we need to talk. That doesn't end well. I hope I'm doing this right. I'm just gonna tell her how I feel right? Oh man, why is this making me so nervous? I heard footsteps and looked up to see Tina walking up to me. She seems to be nervous as I am. Oh crap, this better not be what I think it is.

"Hey Lucas." Tina said.

"Hey Tina." I said. There was silence between us and I decided that I might as well get this over with.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Tina and I looked at each other in surprised when we both spoke at the same time.

"You go ahead. No you go." I pressed my finger on lips to prevent her from speaking before I did.

"Ladies first." I said with a chuckle as did Tina when I let go.

"Okay well Lucas, these last few days with you have been amazing and I really enjoy hanging out with you," Tina started. Oh man, she is not making this easy for me.

"But," Wait, _but_? "I think you and I should be just friends." I gaped at what Tina said.

"I'm sorry Lucas but I'm just not feeling it you know… that spark. Don't get me wrong, you're a really great guy and any girl would be lucky to be with you, but I just don't think this isn't gonna work out between us." Tina said with an apologetic look.

"Tina, I was actually gonna tell you the same thing." I said.

"Really?" Tina and I started laughing at what we just did. "Who knew great minds think alike."

"Crazy, I know. So are we cool then?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can still be friends." Tina smiled.

"Friends it is." I said and Tina and I hugged each other. Tina then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That doesn't mean I can't give you that for everything you've done for me." Tina said.

"It's cool. I'll see you later Tina." I said.

"Bye Lucas." Tina said and walked herself over to the school building.

"Well that went better than I expected." I chuckled and walked my way inside the school. Now than I gotten that out of the way, it's time for me to go back to focusing on my education and social life. I was now at my locker getting my textbook for Stats when I saw Sam coming up to me.

"Hey Lucas." Sam said.

"Hey Sami." I said. "Where's Rex?"

"Oh, he said that he's gonna be late and that I shouldn't have to worry about waiting for him." Sam explained with a shrug. "How are you and Tina doing?"

"Oh she and I just said that we should remain friends. We actually thought the same thing." I said with a laugh as I closed my locker.

"Really, that's crazy." Sam laughed and then frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool. There are plenty of fishes in the sea." I shrugged. "So how are you and Rex doing?"

"Pretty great. Look," Sam pulled something out of her shirt that's hanging on her neck. "Rex got this for me yesterday." She showed me to what it appears to be a gold necklace with a small heart in the middle.

"It's beautiful. It really fits you." I said causing Sam to blush. I see we still need to work on that. "So he must really like you."

"Yeah but I'm not sure he _really_ likes me." Sam said looking down.

"What do you mean? He likes you doesn't he, the way kisses you and all." I said.

"Actually, we haven't kissed yet." Sam said turning a bit red.

"You two have been dating for almost a week and you haven't kissed yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we wanted it to be perfect in a perfect moment so we're taking our time." Sam said looking up at me.

"I guess that's understandable. A little advice for you, don't think about it too much. Just do what the heart wants." I said.

"I will. Thanks." Sam smiled.

"No problem, Sami." I said as the five minute warning bell rang. "See ya." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Lucas." Sam said and headed off to her class.

I walked down the hallways and feeling lazy to take the stairs on the next floor, I decided to take the elevator. I waited for it to open when I pressed the button and for some reason my cop senses were acting up. As soon as the elevator opened, I see a couple making out in the elevator. I was able to see one girl who I've seen before a couple of times but the guy had his back towards me as his head was bent down and holding her face. Would my cop senses just chill? Come on you guys, did you not hear the bell. I thought to the couple. They're gonna need air eventually. Thankfully they did and I was shocked when the guy turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, well, well," Rex said as the girl blushed and walked away out of earshot. "If it isn't Lucas, the guy after my Sam."

"Okay one, I am not after your Sam," I said. "And two, _that_ was not Sam." I pointed at the direction the girl left hoping that Rex made an error of who he mistaken.

"Well the way Sam talks about you and how you two interact pretty much shows that you're into her. Anyways, it's your word against mine and she'll believe me anyway." Rex said placing his hands in his pockets with shrug. "I mean is she wearing your gold necklace, no?" Is he serious?

"Dude, Sam and I are just friends, and you kissed a girl, who is _not_ Sam!" I said in disbelief.

"Now see, that there sounds like a jealous weasel to me." Rex said with a smirk. "I mean, why would you lie to break us up Lucas? How could you?" He said feigning a hurt expression and then turned to a smug look as he walked away from me.

"I'm not jealous!" I called to him. Really, I'm not! Okay I don't think that's the point. The point is that Rex is cheating on Sam with another girl. If Sam finds out about this she will be hurt worse than when I never had feelings for her and there's no way in hell am I gonna let Rex get away with it, especially on Sam's first relationship.

"Hey Lucas, we thought you were ditching." Matt said and I slammed my textbook hard on my desk just as the bell rang. "What's wrong with you bro?"

"How would you like to help me beat someone's ass?" I asked angrily.

"Whoa, who got you all pissed?" Cooper asked in amusement.

"Rex, Rex is the one that's making me pissed!" I said.

"What did Rex do to you?" Cooper asked.

"Being a two-timing douche bag to Sam!" I answered.

"Wait what, he's cheating on her?!" Matt asked in shock.

"I saw him making out with another girl in the elevator." I said.

"Oh hell no he did not!" Cooper said cracking his knuckles. "If he hurts Sam he's gonna have to deal with me!"

"I'm with you on that Coop." Matt said fisting his hands. Glad to see that they're in. "So what are we gonna do?"

Well normally we would tell Sam that Rex is cheating on her but then she won't believe me and side with Rex saying that I'm just being jealous, which I am not but that is not the point, so we can count that plan out.

"I got an idea." I said as Mrs. Lawrence started the class. "Meet me after third period."

The first three classes went by in a blur and now Matt and I met up with Cooper during passing periods and I led them through the hallways to the girl with caramel-colored hair and slender but rounded body who is by her locker.

"Hey Morgan," I called to Sam's best friend. Morgan Wilson turned around and was surprised to see us coming to her.

"H-Hi Matt. H-Hi Cooper. H-Hi Lucas." She blushed when she said my name. Okay does every girl in this school have a crush on me? "What's up?"

"Have you met Rex, Sam's boyfriend?" I asked.

"You mean the guy who just transferred here a few weeks ago? No, but I heard he's really cute and Sam showed me this amazing necklace this morning," Morgan said a dreamy look on her face.

Not taking any more of this, Cooper said, "Lucas saw him kissing another girl this morning."

Morgan's expression changed instantly. "I hate him! What's the plan?"

"We're gonna setup a hot girl trap where we will catch Rex in the act." Matt explained.

"Tell me what kind of girl he's looking for and I'll be ready when you need me." Morgan said. Great, good thing she's in the drama apartment and is good at acting.

"The plan will commence at lunchtime." I said.

"I'll be ready then." Morgan said as the bell rang to get to class.

I met up with Morgan in the hallways away from the commons where mostly every student is having lunch or go out to eat. Morgan was wearing a checkered skirt with grey long sleeve shirt in black high socks with her hair tied to a ponytail.

"Is this good?" She asked.

"Beautiful." I said ignoring Morgan's blush as I pressed the button for the elevator. "Okay, so what I'm hearing from some of the girls who unaware about this, Rex seems to meet them in the elevators and made sure they shut up about this afterwards. So that's where we're gonna catch him."

"So wait, you want me to ride the elevator until I run into Rex?" Morgan asked as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Yep, and then he's gonna try to kiss you and Matt and Cooper will be upstairs recording everything that is happening. Now go." I said pushing Morgan into the elevator.

"Let's do this." Morgan said to me striking a sexy pose. I gave her the thumbs up before the elevator closes. Once it did, I pulled out my walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"The bird has left the nest. I repeat; the bird has left the nest." I said through the device.

"What?" Matt asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I just sent Morgan up the elevator." I said.

"You could've just said so." Matt said.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" I said. "She should be on your way now."

"I hear the elevator." I heard Cooper say. "There's Morgan." There was silence and I was standing by waiting for something.

"Well, any sign of the target?" I asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet." Matt said.

"He should be there." I said.

"Well what do you expect; that he would just come here because you – shit look out!" Cooper cried and there was static going on through my walkie talkie.

"Guys, what's going on? Report guys, report!" I said.

"We got a problem." Cooper said.

"What, what is it?" I asked. Cooper must have aimed his Biodish microphone at the walkie talkie because,

"Hey Morgan," My eyes widened at her voice. Was that Sam? "You look hot."

"Sam just went down the elevator with Morgan." Matt said. Shit, that wasn't part of the plan.

 _Why not, Sam will at least know that she's been cheated on._

 _Yeah but she'll assume we're trying to break them up._

 _Oh so using Sam's best friend to get Rex to make out with her and catch him is not showing you're trying to break Sam and Rex up?_

 _I don't hear you coming up with anything!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps walking towards me and I started to glare when I saw Rex.

"Oh hey mister president," He greeted when he looked up and saw me. "I was just on my way up to student store for a smoothie." He said pushing the button to the other elevator door that is on my right.

"Hey, check out who just got a number from a senior, this guy." Rex said as the elevator opened and he walked in with a smug on his face as the door closes. Looks like Sam isn't the only one who's been cheated.

"He's in the other elevator. I repeat he's in the other elevator." I said through the walkie talkie. I heard a ding coming from the elevator in front of me which opened to show Sam and Morgan causing me to quickly hide the device.

"Oh hey Lucas," Sam said.

"Oh hey Sami," I said nervously. I looked at Morgan who gave me the 'What do I do' look.

"You haven't seen Rex have you?" Sam asked. "I tried calling him but he hasn't responded and none of his friends know where he is when he got here."

"Uh well," I was about to say something until the elevator dinged and started closing.

"Oh no wait," Sam said trying to press the button to keep the door open as I try to hold it but failed when it closed completely. Oh man, this is so not going well.

"Lucas," Matt called through the walkie talkie.

"What is it Matt?" I asked through the device.

"Cooper and I saw Rex getting out of the elevator." Matt replied.

"Sam and Morgan are heading up there as well." I said.

"Cooper, hold this while I – hold on." Matt said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Rex went back to the elevator." Matt said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, – look out, Sam and Morgan." Matt said and I was cut off. Just then, the elevator on my right dinged and I turned just in time to see it opened where Rex is in there making out with another girl. Thankfully he is unaware that I'm still here as I pulled out my phone.

"Camera, camera, come on," I muttered as I held it up to see my screen locked. Curse you pattern drawing! I thought as I impatiently slide my finger around to unlock my device until the other elevator opened and I quickly hid my phone and walkie talkie when I saw Sam.

"Hey Lucas, Morgan left me here saying I should finish talking to you." Sam said feeling weirded out for what must have happened up there.

"Well, come out _here_ and we can talk about it." I said moving my eyes to see the other elevator with Rex, who is still making out with the girl, is still open.

"Okay," Sam said and was about to take a step out until the elevator dinged and started to close. "Not again, uh no open, open," She said pressing the button but failed as it closed completely.

"No, no, no," I said and heard another ding and saw the elevator with Rex, still kissing, starting to close. "Shit, no!" I said when it closed completely. "Dammit!" This is just not my day.

"He's in the elevator with another girl!" Matt and Cooper cried when they ran downstairs and looked around wildly with the camcorder and microphone dish in their hands.

"And they're heading upstairs." I said. Matt and Cooper hurriedly ran back up the stairs after Rex as I stayed where I was. Wait, if Sam was in that elevator earlier and Matt and Cooper were just here, then where's Morgan? My question was answered when the elevator in front of me opened and my eyes widened to see Sam, Rex… and Morgan in there.

"Um, anyway, it was nice meeting you Rex." Morgan said. What!

"Well it was nice meeting Sam's friend." Rex said and turned to me with a smirk. Morgan walked out of the elevator as I quickly gave her the 'What the hell' look before she and I smiled and waved to Sam and Rex.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Sam said as Rex pulled her close to him causing Sam to blush before the elevator closes. At that moment, Matt and Cooper came back downstairs and looked around again.

"Too late," I said to them. "He knows Morgan."

"Dammit!" The two of them cried.

* * *

"Well now Rex is not gonna hit on Morgan now that he knows that she's Sam friend." Cooper said.

"Hey excuse me but that was a very confusing elevator ride." Morgan pointed out. She does bring out a good point. We are now, back at my place after school talking about my disaster of a plan that happened.

"This guy is gonna break Sam's heart if she finds out about this." I said sadly. It was bad enough that I never had any feelings to Sam but to have her heart broken on her first relationship will be even worse. Sam might never be the same ever again and I will beat the hell out of Rex for hurting my friend not caring that I get expelled.

"Yeah well how many hot girls do you know at this school that Rex hasn't hit on and would go along with your dumb plan?" Matt asked.

That is a good question. By now, Rex has probably made out with half the girls in school. I'm surprised they didn't even notice it. Rex must be so manipulative. Who do I know that would help us out? I could ask Hannah since she always gets attention from a lot of boys but Rex probably knows that she's friends with Sam so that won't work. Besides, she and Tiffany are at the state championship for cheerleading and won't be back until the weekend which means that there's no girl I know that would stop Rex from his cheating ways.

Maybe the girl we need doesn't have to be in this school. We would make her look like she just transferred. We can dress her to look like a different person that Rex wouldn't be able to know, or better yet, dress someone he wouldn't be able to recognize.

"Why are you looking at us?" Matt asked when he noticed me staring at him and Cooper with a mischievous look on my face.

* * *

I waiting out the hallways during sixth period the next day since my leadership class have nothing to do today. Morgan arrived to tell me that Rex is in his math class and we heard the bathroom door open. I surpassed a laugh when I see Matt and Cooper walking out of the bathroom wearing a jacket over their dresses with makeup, wigs and high heels.

"You guys look hot." Morgan said holding her giggles.

"You, owe, us, big time, after this!" Matt said to me, fuming.

"Why can't you be the one dressed up as a girl?" Cooper complained.

"Rex needs to fall for a hot girl. Do I look that hot?" I asked.

"Yes." I turned to see Morgan blushed. I'll never understand this.

"Okay Morgan, here's the walkie talkie. You standby and give us the signal when Rex comes." I said handing her the device. Morgan nodded and took off. I looked at the guys and took a good look at them. "I'm surprised those dresses fit you." I said them

"How the hell do girls walk in these damn things?"Cooper asked looking at his high heels.

"It can't be that hard." I said as we met up around the corner of the hallway leading to Rex. That's when I heard Morgan calling me through the walkie talkie.

"Lucas, the bird has just left the nest. Release the dogs." She said. Thank you, someone who knows how to play the game.

"Alright guys, get out there and get your flirt on." I said to them and reluctantly Matt and Cooper started walking and turned around the corner. I pulled out the camcorder and saw just in time to see the guys waving at Rex who just turned to them.

"Hey girls, where's the party?" He asked.

"Well the party is wherever you are." Matt said in a girly voice.

"That's right, it's a hallway party." Cooper said although his girl voice isn't high enough.

"Did I miss anything?" Morgan asked coming up to me.

"No, you're just in time." I said.

"So, how about instead of getting on the guest list," Rex said and Morgan and I saw from the camera where Rex is walking up to Matt and Cooper who are backed up to the wall looking a bit freaked out. "We go for the kiss list." Oh man, this gets better by the second.

"Oh great," Matt said nervously. "You should kiss her first." He said pointed to Cooper who started to panic.

"No, I mean why me? I mean she's prettier. Kiss her!" Cooper said nervously as well.

"No kiss her she's really pretty, trust me." Matt said.

"Oh that's not true." Cooper said. Oh it doesn't matter you two. Just get him to kiss you and get this over with.

Rex was looking back and forth at Matt and Cooper who were arguing on who should be kissed first until he said,

"Girls," Matt and Cooper stopped arguing and looked at him. "I don't mind double dating, if you know what I mean." He said looking eager. Rex then turned to Matt and closed his eyes as he lean in towards Matt who is backing his head as far as possible. Could this be happening? Apparently no because without warning Matt punched Rex in the face causing him to fall to the floor.

"Did you get enough?!" Matt asked with his own voice in annoyance.

"I think we got plenty." I said as Morgan and I walked up to them watching Rex getting up and rubbing his face.

"Oh I see," Rex said looking at us all. "This here was just your plan to show Sam how I've been with a lot of girls behind her back."

"I'm just protecting Sam and every other girl from getting hurt by you. And its right here man." I smirked showing the camera in my hand. My hand suddenly jerked and it held nothing but air as I heard a crash on the floor. I looked down to see the camera in pieces when Rex swatted it out of my hands. "And now it's down there man." Idiot!

"Now what are you gonna show Sam?" Rex smirked as the other three and I was sadly disappointed.

"Nothing," We all turned to see Sam coming out of the corner where Morgan and I came from and walked over to us. "Because I heard everything."

Rex's expression changed from being caught. "Y-You heard?" He asked fearfully.

"Oh it wasn't just me, the whole school knows now from the video I sent to the GNG news of you confessing your actions." Sam said.

"Wait what!" Rex asked with his eyes widened. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see on the GNG news website was the video being played of Rex admitting to cheating before he knocked the camera out of my hands. Underneath it were a lot of comments and none of them were positive. They were all hate messages to Rex for being such an asshole and such. Rex looked speechless as Sam looked at the small bag she was holding.

"You know I called to meet you here so that I could give you this for our one week anniversary but how about we make it an 'it's over gift' instead." Sam said shoving the bag hard to Rex's arms causing him to huff from the impact that hit him in the gut.

"Sam, they set me up. You know I love you." Rex said with a pleading look. She's not really gonna forgive him is she?

"Well," Sam suddenly yanked the gold necklace from her neck and tossed it to Rex who caught it. "Does that show you how much I love you?"

"You know what, fine." Rex said. "I was gonna break up with you anyway and your friends are crazy." And with that, he walked away thinking he has the last laugh.

"And three, two, one," Cooper counted until.

POP!

Rex cried and he looked over his shoulders to see his pants ripped from behind from the confetti that just exploded revealing his boxers as Matt took a picture with all us laughing at him as Rex ran off.

"Wait a minute," Matt said after we settle down from laughing. "This video was sent just now which means…" Cooper then realized what Matt was talking about and so did the rest of us.

"Everyone saw us!" Cooper said.

"Lucas!"

"Morgan!" I said as the bell rang. Morgan took the hint and stuck out her foot causing Matt and Cooper to fall down when they were about to chase me as I grabbed Sam and took off running.

"They're gonna kill you, you know that." Sam laughed when we arrived at my car in the parking lot.

"I've dealt worse with them." I said. "Do you wanna ride home?"

"Please." Sam said and we both got in my car and I started driving her home. The ride was quiet and Sam was looking down sadly. I should've known.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just sad." She said as I pulled over to my house.

"Hey Lucas," Sam said when I got her out of the car and started walking to her house together. "Thanks for what you did back there. It was really sweet of you."

"No, I'm sorry that guy never liked you… or me." I said causing Sam to chuckle. At least she's healing a bit. "I'm also sorry he ruined your first relationship."

"It's okay. I should've known he was never into me." Sam said looking down.

"Hey," I said when approached her front door and Sam looked up at me. "You are a beautiful girl who deserves to be with an amazing guy who will love you and always will."

"Thanks Lucas." Sam smiled and hugged me as I hugged her back. Sam looked up at me nervously in my arms and then suddenly, she stood up a little higher and placed her lips on mine. I was shocked as Sam blushed furiously in pink when we let go of each other.

"Um… l-l-later Lucas." Sam said shyly and went inside.

"Well then," I chuckled. "I don't think Sam's ever gonna get over me." Just then, my phone vibrated and it still is when I pulled it out and saw that I got over thirty text messages. What the! I opened them and started reading.

 _ **Lucas, you're my hero!**_

 _ **I love you Lucas!**_

 _ **Will you go out with me?**_

 _ **Call me!**_

 _ **I want your babies!**_

 _ **Marry me!**_

All these messages were from unknown numbers which appears to be girls but how did they get my – MATT! COOPER! I am so gonna pulverize them!

* * *

 **Well that well don't you think? What do you think of this chapter? Please review.**


	18. Spring Breaker

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Spring Breaker**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Everyone in the room burst into laughing at what happened to me and Sam.

"This woman will never get over you." Jasper laughed

"Well that makes a lot of sense now." Tiffany said in between laughs. "She was unresponsive for a week."

"Okay, when we get to Sam's wedding, I'm gonna have a serious word with her!" Krystal said who is the only one not laughing.

"Careful Krystal, that's my sister you're talking about." Tiffany said.

"Don't worry Tiffany. I'm just gonna have a nice little chat with her so that she knows where her heart lies and who Lucas belongs to." Krystal said.

"Krystal, you know that I love you, it's just that what Sam did totally took me by surprise." I said.

"Next time, don't let any girl kiss you." Krystal said to me.

"Next time? Since when will there be a next time when I'm now taken?" I said.

"Just don't let it happen again." Krystal said to me adding a kiss on my cheek.

"How about we move aside Lucas's love life and go back to his life as a human." Carlisle said still chuckling.

"Yeah what else happened, unless it involves Lucas with girls – OW!" Emmett cried when Krystal went over and smacked him in the head before she sat back next to me. I just love my wife.

"What about that spring break you guys planned?" Rosalie asked. "Didn't you guys go to that concert?"

"Oh we did but before we got attend it, we had a little _delay_ during that time." Tiffany explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Nessie asked as I knew what Tiffany was talking about.

"Let's just say that not only our spring break was almost ruined but our friendship almost got torn apart." I said.

* * *

 **A** **pril 3** **rd** **2015**

Five, four, three, two, one…

The bell rang and the whole school erupted in cheer as we ran outside in celebration. Not only it's the weekend, its spring break where we get to kick back and relax for the week. No school, just nothing but free time and going places.

"Heads up!" Cooper cried and I turned just in time to catch the Frisbee he tossed at me and threw it back to him in style. "Nice one Luke!"

"Finally spring break!" Matt said as we headed to the parking lot with me and him high fiving each other.

"Dude, I am so excited for this week!" I said as Matt caught the Frisbee thrown by Cooper.

"Yeah, this trip to Seattle is gonna make this the best spring break ever for senior year." Hannah said.

"We're gonna get to see The Weeknd live!" Tiffany cried as she and Hannah squealed like crazy that I'm sure my eardrums will be busted since they are right next to me.

"Girls, you keep this up, my ears will be malfunctioning before the concert even happens, and that's not until next Friday." I said. Tiffany and Hannah looked at each other mischievously and then turned to me and squealed even louder at me.

"Okay, OW!" I said rubbing the inside of my ear as the girls laughed.

"Did we break them yet?" Hannah teased as I pretended to zip my lips so that they don't plan doing any further damage to my hearing.

"Okay guys, we have to leave tonight so we can check into the hotel I got us reserved for the week. Make sure you all bring the money so we can pitch in the tuition." Tiffany said.

"With all the tips I've received since I started working at Starbucks, it should be able to cover for about half the week." I said.

"I'll be able to pay the rest." Tiffany said.

"I got a decent amount of cash for the trip." Matt said.

"Mine should be enough for food and such." Cooper said.

"Leave everything else to me." Hannah said.

"So your dad finally let you back in on the credit card?" Matt teased to Hannah.

"Daddy gave mine back to me yesterday as long as I promise that I will only use my credit cards for emergencies only." Hannah said.

"And by that she means coming home with hundreds of shopping bags and that is only from day one." I said the boys and I sniggered.

"Shut up Lucas!" Hannah said smacking my arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault you made your dad get what you want because you're a princess." I said.

"It's called having your dad showing how much he loves his daughter." Hannah pointed. "And I don't get everything I want like you do Lucas."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The car, the piano, the money, the other money, the time you were offered a modeling gig over Cooper but refused," Matt said counting off from his fingers.

"I don't know what the guy sees in me." I said. "For all we know, he could've used me for some bad ad selling smelly foot products."

"The point is Lucas, _you_ always get everything without even trying." Cooper stated.

"Hey it's not my fault things just fall into my hands." I said holding out my arms. Out of nowhere, a phone fell into my hands. I looked around wildly to where it came from.

"Oh my gosh thank you Lucas!" I turned to see a girl who I know as Judie running over to hug me happily and took her phone out of my hand and left but not before she kissed my cheek.

I was completely dumbstruck until I was able to say, "Okay bad example."

"See, you even get the girls without even trying." Cooper said.

"At least I'm not a bragger." I said.

"Hey, I was only telling girls about myself. Isn't that what they want to hear?" Cooper said.

"Not when all you talk about is yourself." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, you always go showing off to the girls which are why they dumped your ass." Matt said earning a punch in the arm from Cooper.

"Yeah, and how bad are your pickup lines nowadays?" Cooper asked getting a punch from Matt this time.

"Matt, how do you even come up with all these pickup lines?" I asked with a laugh knowing how Matt always flirts with girls. Like Cooper, Matt has also dated a lot of girls too but not as many as Cooper plus his relationships last longer than Cooper's.

"That depends on the girl I see." Matt said.

"And you tell her that she's the only ten that you see like you said to twenty others?" I said as everyone except Matt burst out laughing. "Try and come up with something original man."

"You mean how to ask out a girl all nervous?" Matt said as he and Cooper laughed and I gave Matt the dirty look.

"That wouldn't have happened if you guys hadn't tried to 'help me.'" I stated.

"And yet you get all the girls no matter how you behave." Cooper said.

"Guys, leave him alone. It's not his fault he's being perfect." Tiffany teased.

"No asked your opinion miss overachiever." Matt said.

"Excuse me Matt but I am _not_ an overachiever." Tiffany said.

"Well the way you do things to prove yourself such as getting into UW by taking extracurricular activities, AP classes and such proves you are one. You always try to go over the top." Hannah said.

"That's not true." Tiffany said.

"Should we remind you about the pills? OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head. That was when I realize something.

"Wait a minute you guys, what the hell are we talking about with overachieving, being a ladies' man or a princess?" I asked. "We're supposed to be talking about spring break."

"Good point, I guess we got a little off topic." Matt said.

"A little? I'm joking!" Cooper cried as he held out his hands in surrender when the rest of us raised our hands ready to strike him.

"Okay let's go over the plan again." Tiffany said. "I pick you guys up and we meet at Lucas's house where we take his car and we leave tonight, sound good?"

"Let's have ourselves an awesome spring break!" Matt said.

"YEAH!"

We said goodbye and left the school so we could get home, pack up and get ready for tonight. I arrived at my driveway after filling up the gas which thankfully the gas filter has been fixed, and turned off the engine.

"I'm home." I called when I got inside the house. When I hung my keys up, I noticed that the place is silent. Odd, dad's not working and mom should've been home early since both of the cars are here. I walked into the kitchen to find them both there, standing with the arms folded and faces in a stern expression… towards me. Uh-oh.

"Um, hi?" I said nervously.

"Lucas Kendall Stone," Mom said. Not the middle name again. What did I do this time?

"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly.

"You tell us." Dad said holding out a white envelope to me. My eyes widened when I saw my name being addressed with the big purple W on it. Crap, is this what I think it is? Is this why my parents are mad at me? No, it can't be. I took the envelope from my dad and saw that it was already opened. Oh crap. My heart was beating furiously as my hands were shaking from taking the letter out of the envelope. I unfolded the letter and read it.

"Dear Mr. Stone," I read it slowly. "As Director of Administrations of the University of Washington, I am pleased to inform you that YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO ATTEND THE QUARTER OF FALL 2015 – What, I got in?!" I asked in shocked when I looked at my parents who were smiling big as dad pulled out a yellow pack from behind him.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Mom cried tearfully as she hugged me so tightly that I was having a hard time breathing.

"I'm proud of you son!" Dad said giving me the best man hug ever given.

"I can't believe this." I said when dad handed me the yellow packet containing the school information and stuff.

"All your hard work has finally paid off." Mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"See, I knew that you would get into that school." Dad said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"No you didn't." I said.

"Oh come on, when have I ever doubted you?" Dad chuckled.

"Well there was the one time when –"

"Okay, that's enough." Dad laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"You know you guys scared the hell out of me, right? I almost had a heart attack!" I said as my parents laughed.

"I'm sorry Lucas but your father told me to go along with it." Mom said holding out her hands in surrender.

"And dad, opening a person's letter? That's a federal crime and you're the chief of police for crying out loud." I said to him.

"Well I was curious." Dad shrugged in amusement as I rolled my eyes. Dad will never grow up. I hate to see how he behaves as a grandpa.

"This is just wonderful news sweetheart." Mom smiled. "Sorry, we kinda told the family your big news."

"What else did you tell them when I'm not here, that I'm already engaged?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are you?" Dad asked in amusement.

"No, I was, oh forget it." I said as my parents laughed again.

"And you don't have to worry about the tuition." Mom said. "Your father and I already got some money saved up –"

"Whoa, guys no, I don't want you to spend your money on me. I already got some saved up." I said. I always feel bad that my parents spend so much on me such as the piano and my car. It's just too much to receive from them and I never asked even though I wanted it.

"That school is really high on the prices sweetheart, especially in dorm rooms where you'll… be… moving there." Mom said breaking into tears.

"Here we go again." Dad muttered as mom came over to hug me and started sobbing. I'm with dad on this. Mom always has to cry over me since I'm her first born son. It's a mother thing.

"Mom, you know that I won't be staying there forever." I said patting her back.

"I know I just… I just wish I could always be with you." Mom sobbed.

"You will mom. You always will." I said softly.

"Anyways son, your mother and I want to help." Dad said.

"I appreciate that dad really but I just don't want you guys to spend so much on me." I said as mom let go of me.

"Sweetheart, don't you ever say such a thing." Mom said. "We are your parents and it is our job to help you and your sister to have a bright future. We do this because we love you two."

"I love you guys as well." I said. "Look you can help with the tuition but at least let me pay part of it, deal?"

"Deal!" Dad said. "So I think a celebration's in order, right? How about we celebrate tonight before you guys go off to Seattle?"

"That would be nice." I said. "Okay if you guys don't mind, I have to pack and get ready before the guys get here." And with that, I left the kitchen and went up to my room. I put the letter and the packet from UW on my desk and just stared at it.

I can't believe I got accepted to my first choice. Now that I got responses from all the universities I applied to, I know where I want to go. I can't wait to tell my friends the good news. After admiring the letter for a couple of minutes, I went to my closet and pulled out my luggage to begin packing.

* * *

At around seven, I had my luggage packed with clothes, bathroom essentials etc. and my bag with my laptop, phone charger, Nintendo 3DS and both digital and video camera ready. I was dressed in jeans and dark brown long hooded sleeve shirt and checked to make sure I have my phone, concert ticket and wallet in my pockets which I do and brought everything downstairs.

"Whoa," I said when I arrived at the living room. There was a huge banner on the wall that reads "Congratulations! Go Huskies!" There was even a painted drawing of the animal representing the school.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked.

"It looks awesome!" I said as I placed my bags down. "Did you guys made this?"

"We did it while you were packing." Dad said happily.

"I drew the big dog!" Lilly said proudly as she went over to hug me.

"It looks amazing baby sis." I smiled as Lilly pouted for being called a baby. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." I went to the door and opened it to see my friends there all ready to go.

"Hey guys, before we go, I have some good news I wanna share." I said.

"So do we." Tiffany said with a big smile on her face. The same with the others as they all showed me the white envelopes with the purple W.

"Please tell me that it's what I think it is." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"We got in!" They said.

"Same here!" I said whipping out my envelope and we all cheered at the big news.

"I guess Lucas has told you guys the big news." Mom asked when we all came into the living room.

"You're all just in time for the big celebration. In fact, this looks like a celebration for all of you." Dad smiled as he took out the two-liter bottle of Sprite and poured a glass for each of us.

"To our future UW students, best of luck to them in the fall as they'll achieve their dreams for a brighter future." Dad said holding up his glass as we all did the same.

"Can you believe we all got accepted into UW?" Matt said sipping his glass.

"I knew _I_ would get into UW." Cooper bragged.

"Two words; basketball scholarship." I said earning a playful punch by Cooper.

"Well there was no doubt Lucas would get in." Tiffany said.

"Dad doubted me." I said.

"I didn't doubt you, I was saying even the smartest kids don't get into that school." Dad said.

"That's the same thing old man." I teased.

"This is great. We all get to go to UW together." Hannah said happily.

"And we're gonna have awesome time there for four years." Matt said.

"Which you guys will be studying for school, right?" Mom said.

"Athletes don't need to study. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"If you wanna stay on the team then you have to study to keep those grades up Coop." Dad smirked.

"He's got a point there Cooper." I said.

"Oh man, you guys ruined the fun." Cooper complained as we all laughed.

"Speaking of fun, don't you guys have somewhere to be tonight?" Dad asked.

"Oh that's right, we need to go now before they call off our reservations." Tiffany said and finished her drink.

"Alright you guys, have fun and congratulations again." Dad said as my friends thanked him.

"You have a good time sweetheart and do be careful." Mom said to me.

"Yeah, remember what happened in Seattle a few years ago?" Dad asked. I remember. About nine years ago, Charlie informed my dad about a mass murdering down in Seattle where there has been a lot of disappearances. They said it was caused by some gang or crazy animal on the loose but they couldn't find the culprit behind it all and suddenly they just stopped. I may have been young at that time but I know that doesn't seem right. **(A/N: You guys should know what happened at that time.)**

"Don't worry, we'll be very careful and stay away from any dangerous places." I said.

"Just as long as you guys know what you're doing." Dad said.

"We will. I'll see you next Saturday." I said.

"Take care, Lucas." Mom said.

"Get crazy son." Dad said.

"Bye big brother. Will you bring me back something from Seattle?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can find." I chuckled as I grabbed my stuff and was out the door. My friends were already out there with their things. Once we put everything in my car and got in, we were off.

It was an hour long drive until we arrived in Seattle and found the hotel Tiffany reserved. It was a nice looking place when we got out admiring it. We grabbed our stuff and walked into the hotel where we checked in at the lobby and headed up the top floor where our room is at. Once we arrived at the door, Hannah slid the card key and unlocked the door where we walked inside to coolest room ever.

"Wow." I said.

"Nice." Matt said.

"Damn." Cooper said.

The room was how I say it, something else. The living room was spacious with a plush couch and armchairs. There was a balcony where it showed the best view in the city. There were two rooms down the hall each with up to three beds and a bathroom.

"I told you I would get us the best room for the week." Tiffany said proudly.

"Well I hope the money we have covers everything." Matt said as Hannah went out the balcony.

"Good thing we're not planning to survive on room service." I said.

"There are other places to get food." Tiffany pointed out.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna hit the hay." Cooper said. It has been a long night and we are getting tired.

"Yeah let's get some sleep." Hannah said after closing the sliding door behind her as Matt stretched and yawned. "We have a lot of site seeing tomorrow." With that, we all dragged our stuffs to the rooms and I joined Matt and Cooper in our rooms where we sleep, getting excited for our spring break to start.

* * *

"So how did you boys sleep last night?" Tiffany teased.

"Not so well thanks to you girls." Matt said rubbing his ear like me and Cooper were doing.

"Well that's your fault." Hannah said. If you're wondering what happened to us, it's a short story. Last night, Matt, Cooper and I were eavesdropping on the girls by listening to the walls where their rooms are next to ours. Apparently, they were talking about what kind of celebrity that is similar to the guys at school. We were just getting to the part where the girls were talking about us when,

BAM!

They slammed the wall right in our ears and laughed when we cried out in pain.

"You could've just called us out." I said making sure I can hear from both ears.

"Oh where's the fun in that Luke?" Hannah asked with a chuckle. We were just out of the hotel on Saturday morning. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky which is why we walked for half an hour to have breakfast at this café.

"So what's our plan for today?" Cooper asked when we were done with our breakfast and just sat at the table drinking coffee while listening to the radio that is currently playing Drake's Hotline Bling.

" _Well_ , first we're gonna check out the big gum wall and after that, we should do some shopping at the big mall." Hannah said going through her list in her phone.

"Why does that last part doesn't seem so surprising?" I teased as the boys and I sniggered while Hannah threw a rolled up napkin at my head.

"What else are we doing after that?" Tiffany asked.

"Later tonight, we are gonna head out to the hottest underage club in Seattle." Hannah said excitedly.

"Nighttime Eclipse?" Matt asked and Hannah nodded her head causing us boys to high five each other.

"Why does that part doesn't seem so surprising?" Hannah teased. I gave her a dirty look just as the song ended.

" _That was Drake with Hotline Bling on Star 101.5. What's up everyone, it's Alpha Dawg here,"_

"Oh my gosh it's Alpha Dawg!" Hannah cried.

"Yeah, we heard it you know." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, he's talking!" Hannah said hushing us all. Well, Alpha Dawg is one of the best radio talk show hosts with millions of followers and Hannah is one of them. Might as well hear what he's got to say on the radio.

" _Are you tired of the car you drive now? Do you want a new car? Do you want a car that will make all the car lovers cry? Would you rather go out on a date with the car instead of your other half? Well guess who's giving away the new 2015 Chrysler car? Star 101.5, that's who. All you have to do is be the last one in the room at the abandon subway station near Nesberry St but you gotta be in it to win it so come on down today at noon for your chance to win."_

My friends and I had our mouths hanging open at the announcement as the show went to commercial.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, a new car for free?" Tiffany said.

"Just for staying?" Hannah said.

"That is fucking awesome!" Cooper cried.

"Dude, can you imagine what it would be like if we have _that_ kind of car?" Matt asked.

"We'd be like the coolest seniors ever to be driving that thing." Tiffany said.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"That Hannah looks bad with the makeup she's wearing now? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah smacked his head. "I was joking."

"If you're thinking that we should enter that contest and win that car together, then that's what I was thinking too." Matt said.

"It's like you just read my mind." Hannah said.

"Dude, there's nothing I want more than to work together for that car." Cooper said.

"Let's do this for the car. Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle of the table.

"Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs.

"Memory," Hannah said following through.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"Together!" We cheered when we threw our hands in the air.

* * *

"Hey all you radio listeners out there. This is the Alpha Dawg coming to you live from the Nesberry St Subway station for the standoff contest hosted by Star 101.5. We got some eager contestants but only time will tell who will be the last one standing."

We heard Alpha Dawg spoke at his booth close to where a couple of audience who are watching as my friends and I were ushered into the room along with a few other people who are wanting to win that car. Hannah and I packed what we needed since we're probably gonna be staying here for awhile and brought our bags with us inside. The room was nothing but plain beige and only a few old chairs that might break from Cooper's weight.

"Ah shit," Cooper said looking out the window to see sure enough the black shiny car standing near where Alpha Dawg is. I wonder how they even got it here. More importantly how are we gonna get it out if we win? Oh well, I'm sure they'll help us later. "I can't wait to sit my ass in that thing." He said.

"Why can't these people just go and let us have the car?" Tiffany asked as we all looked through the window.

"Why can't I marry her?" Matt asked.

"We are gonna be the baddest seniors in the school with that car. No one will stop talking about us for centuries." Hannah said.

"You got that right girl." I said. Cooper looked away from the window and then frowned.

"You got a problem man?" He asked and we turned to see Cooper talking to a guy who is leaning against the wall.

"Um, no." The guy said.

"Then quit your staring!" Cooper said.

"Whoa dude chill out!" Matt said holding Cooper.

"Yeah man, save it for the contest." I said.

"Okay all you contestants, I hope you're not going anywhere now because the standoff is about to start… now!" We heard Alpha Dawg announced as the crowd cheered.

"Guys, huddle," I said while the other contestants were getting comfortable as my friends and I brought our head together and started whispering.

"Okay look, we're not leaving without that car, so you know what we have to do." I said.

"Yeah, send those suckers home in their shitty cars." Cooper said.

"Do you two have what we needed?" Matt asked me and Hannah.

"Leave that to us." Hannah smiled mischievously.

"Let's work together to win that car." Tiffany said.

"Hey with us as a team, nothing could break us up." Cooper said.

"We're a team through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs.

"Memory," Hannah said following through.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"Together!" We said quietly throwing our hands down and started the competition.

This contest was not so hard when you're getting rid of the competition. With Matt and Cooper's good looks, Hannah's charm, Tiffany's brains and my pranking skills, we got this in the bag. Here's how it went down.

We started small with the guys and me being so obnoxious near a man reading a newspaper by just elbowing him until he had enough and left the room. Tiffany was walking near the door but not before she flirtatiously got the attention of one guy. She opened the door until she 'dropped' the bag causing the guy to immediately run to it when it hit the ground. Just when he picked it up, Tiffany kicked the guy right to the curb out the door and closed it. What's even funnier for the sucker is that the purse was empty. Matt and Cooper used their magic to flirt with three of the girls offering to come out of the room with them. Like a charm, the girls were too focus on Matt and Cooper's looks that they didn't noticed that they were out first before Matt and Cooper closed the door. Hannah fell to the ground saying she 'tripped' and 'twisted her ankle' and asked to be escorted out which was offered by two boys. Too gullible to fall for Hannah's attraction, the boys were there then got pushed out by me and Matt but not before Hannah gave them a wave and a wink looking fine right when the door closed. As for me, well with my pranking skills and some of the stuff I bought before we came here, it's an easy win. What did I do you ask? Well, let's just say that only a complete idiot would fall for a random dollar on the ground like this guy here. Every time he made a grab for it, the dollar keeps getting away. How, well what do you think? You guess it; it was me where I am holding an invisible string tugging the dollar out the open door which he stupidly fell for. The second he was outside and was about to grab it, I yanked the dollar hard back to me and he looked to realized where he's at as Cooper slammed door right at his face. Now we have one more contestant to go. The problem was that this guy was now aware of our plan and he was not taking any chances with us as he stood there and stared like a hawk waiting for his pray. This was gonna be a problem since we can't plan with him watching us so I just sat down and pulled out my phone. The guy could hear me play Pokémon Platinum on my Nintendo DS emulator when really it was the music I downloaded and I was actually texting Matt and Cooper of my plan. When they got the message, Matt looked like he just got a message from someone else as Cooper made it looked like he was calling someone as he read the text message from the corner of his eyes.

"Cooper, are you talking to my sister?" Matt asked.

"Maybe I am." Cooper said putting his phone away.

"Dude, I told you to stop talking to my sister that way!" Matt said.

"What, it's not my fault she's got all the hots." Cooper said and without warning, Matt tackled Cooper to ground and started fighting.

"Guys, stop it!" Tiffany said.

"Hey guys, knock it off!" I said trying to break up the fight but got thrown off.

"You got to help us." Hannah begged the guy who was watching us with caution to avoid harm. Matt and Cooper then ended up on the floor knocking over our bags.

"Guys come on, don't make me give you another wet wily." I said as I got on top of them blocking from the guy's view until I got thrown off and landed on the floor near him.

"I could use some help here." I said to him. The guy was about to do something but he went horrified when Matt got on top of Cooper and somehow ripped his hand off and blood started squirting from Cooper's sleeve as he and the girls screamed at the horror. The guy suddenly looked like he's about to barf especially when Matt took a bite out of Cooper's fingers. Not taking any more of this, the guy ran out of the room where we could hear him throw up.

"Nice one you guys." I said as Matt and Cooper got up where Cooper pulled down his sleeve to show him holding a small packet of fake blood and high fived Matt with the fake hand that he's holding.

"And you say fighting doesn't solve anything." Matt said in triumph.

"Was it necessary for you to bite off his finger?" Hannah asked.

"I thought I make it more dramatic." Matt shrugged.

"Alright you guys, let's get out of this dump and get that car." I said as we all agreed and were about to head out when the door opened and a tech guy peak his head out.

"Excuse me guys but Alpha Dawg wants to have an interview with you all since you're the final five contestants before we resume the contest." He said. I guess we could have a small interview before we can take the car. My friends and I agreed on it and Tiffany decided to go first.

A few minutes later, Tiffany came back… but something was different about her. Her expression went into a glare. Was it me or was she glaring at Hannah? The others were just as confused as I am as Matt was called. Matt returned a few minutes later with the same expression Tiffany's still wearing and now I must be seeing things because Matt seem to be glaring at me. Cooper was called next and he came back the same way the other two appeared this time at Matt. Hannah was the same when she came back and she was glaring at Tiffany.

What is going on and why are my cop senses acting up suddenly? Maybe I'll find out during my interview with Alpha Dawg which is right now. I walked into an isolation booth where the tech guy led me to and I walked in to see Alpha Dawg behind the desk in sandy brown hair tight pants and a white t-shirt with shades.

"Hey, Lucas." Alpha Dawg greeted with a smile through the mic.

"Hey," I said kindly as I sat down.

"How are you feeling man?" Alpha Dawg said.

"I'm doing okay I guess." I shrugged.

"That's good to hear. So tell me, how does it feel to be part of the top five?" Alpha Dawg asked.

"It's really awesome." I said.

"Amazing, and how were you able to make it this far against the other contestants?" Alpha Dawg said.

"Well, to be honest with you, the other contestants and I are friends and we entered this contest together." I said.

"So are you telling me that you all are winning this car together?" Alpha Dawg asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's that bad?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no, no, it's cool. I mean it's genius for you guys to scam to the other contestants out of the room like that." Alpha Dawg said with a chuckle. "So I guess that since you're the last ones standing together, you're taking the car now, right?"

"That was the plan." I said.

"Nice, so tell me, what are you guys gonna do with that car?" Alpha Dawg asked.

"Oh we're gonna share it." I answered very simply.

"Really, you're gonna _share it_?" Alpha Dawg asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no, there's no problem with that, it's just, that didn't sound like what Cooper told me." Alpha Dawg said. Wait what?

"What _did_ Cooper say?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well that he was gonna take the car just for himself." Alpha Dawg explained.

"What, he said that?!" I asked.

"Yeah, the tech guy overheard Cooper of his plans. He even told me himself earlier. I wasn't supposed to say anything but I thought it was best if you knew." Alpha Dawg said.

"Ah, I should've known!" I said pounding the desk angrily. That jerk, of course he wanted the car for himself. He would do this to show off to everyone at how awesome he is with that car. Cooper's a showoff and a bragger after all. He even said that he can't wait to sit his ass in that car probably to take off and leave us high and dry. Some friend he is. That guy is gonna pay for it.

"I can't believe him!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Well here's my advice for you; if you don't want Cooper to have the car for himself, you better make sure that you're the last one in the room because there could be after all one winner." Alpha Dawg said with an encouraging smile.

"I'll make sure of it. Thanks for letting me know." I said and left the booth to head back into the room where my friends… and Cooper are. Once I got inside and closed the door behind me hearing a click, I saw everyone still glaring at each other.

"Well guys, we _did it_." I said looking at everyone but mostly Cooper.

"Yep." Matt said narrowing his eyes at us.

"Yeah." Cooper said slowly.

"It would seem so." Hannah said with her arms folded.

"I guess all we have to do now is leave this room and get the car." Tiffany said.

"That seems about right." I said.

"Well, you guys go ahead. I'll get the bags." Cooper said causing my head to snap towards him. I don't think so.

"Oh no man, let me take care of that. _You_ should go first." I said to Cooper.

"No Lucas, let me get the bags. You should go on ahead." Hannah said.

"No Hannah, I'll get the bags. You go ahead." Tiffany said.

"No, I'll get the bags. You ladies go ahead. Ladies first after all. You two boys should go as well." Matt said.

"Matt, it's my bag so I'll go grab them." I said.

"Oh no you don't Lucas, don't think that I don't know what you're up to." Cooper said.

"You know what _I'm_ up to? I know what _you're_ up to," I said pointing to Cooper. "Step one, working with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made and step two, get out of this room. You smell like shit!"

" _You_ smell like shit!" Cooper said angrily and without warning he punched me in the face. I quickly recovered and tackled Cooper to ground.

"You back stabbing douche bag!" I said when I got on top of him and punched his face. Just then, Matt got behind me and got me in a chokehold and I had to elbow him in the gut to let go. "What the hell?" I tried to say.

"You, that's what the hell you asshole!" Matt said as Cooper was able to get up and struck Matt.

"You faggot!" Cooper cried when he hit Matt in the head as I knee Cooper in the stomach. All three of us fell to the ground somehow still fighting and I saw through the fight that Tiffany and Hannah were grabbing each other fiercely.

"You good for nothing bitch!" Tiffany cried.

"OW, let go of me!" Hannah said slapping and then biting Tiffany when she grabbed Hannah's hair. It was hell of a serious cat fight between those two girls. Anyways, the guys and I were still fighting when Matt turned me around and grabbed my hair and I kept punching him in the gut until Cooper came in and we started falling down. All of sudden, I felt dizzy and the place seemed unfocused for awhile. It was a slow thud when I hit the ground and my eyesight started to regain focus.

"You smell like shit." I said weakly and punched Matt off of me but it was a soft punch yet Matt was able to fall down.

"Ah, huh?" Matt said as the rest of us started gasping like we just returned to our bodies from another dimension. What the! I lifted my head to see all of us on the ground looking very confused for some reason until it came back when Tiffany yelled,

"Get off of me you bitch!"

"Don't you call me a bitch, bitch!" Hannah, who is on top of Tiffany, cried and started beating her as Cooper grabbed Matt and started punching him as Matt fought back while my cops senses were reacting but not at the fight.

"Guys wait, stop!" I said and everyone did so looking at me. "Something doesn't feel right."

I got up and went up to the window where I was shocked at what I saw.

"Holy shit!" I said as everyone followed me and look out the window where there were banners and colored-lights on the walls that reads "Star 101.5!" or "Alpha Rulez!" or "Alpha Standoff!" is shown while there was no one outside.

"How long have we've been in here?" Hannah asked. Matt looked at phone.

"Twelve hours… and five days." Matt answered.

"What?" I looked at my watch and my eyes dropped when it reads midnight on Friday. How?

"How could it be Friday already?" Tiffany asked. I heard a scrunch underneath me and I looked down to see I was stepping on something. I lifted my foot and picked up two halves of small red pieces that looked like to be made in a pill.

"What is that Lucas?" Tiffany asked. I looked closely at the pill and took a whiff when I felt a little dizzy and was able to recognize this thing from my dad's station.

"It appears to be some sort of knockout pill," I said dropping the pieces to the ground. "It must have opened and let out some powered dust big enough to knock all of us out."

"Ah Lucas, I've should've known that you had something to do with this. This is all your fault!" Cooper said.

"My fault, we wouldn't have been in this mess if you haven't planned to take the car for yourself! Yeah that's right," I said when Matt, Tiffany and Hannah looked at Cooper in shock. Cooper looked shocked as well. I guess he wasn't expecting to get caught. "Alpha Dawg told me what you said."

Cooper then frowned and asked, "And what _did_ I say?"

"That you were gonna trick us and then go behind our backs to take the car for yourself." I answered pointing my finger at him.

"Hey get your hand out of my face!" Cooper snapped slapping my hand away from him. "I never said any of that shit. That was _Matt_."

"What!" Matt asked.

"That's what Alpha Dawg told _me_." Cooper said to Matt.

"But Alpha Dawg told _me_ that Lucas said all that." Matt said pointing to me. Wait what?

"Hold on, Alpha Dawg told me that he overheard Hannah saying she was gonna take the car for herself." Tiffany said.

"I never said that. That's what Tiffany said." Hannah said in confusion. That's when everything clicked.

"Hold on guys, I think Alpha Dawg tricked us." I said. Everyone took a second until they had a realization look on their faces.

"I think you're right Luke." Cooper said.

"But why would he do that?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know but I am not staying another minute in this room. Let's get out of here." Matt said as he walked towards the door. He was about to open it but the door didn't move.

"Well what are you waiting for, open the damn door already." Cooper said.

"I would but it won't open. I think it's locked" Matt said hitting the door.

"Did you try the actual doorknob?" I asked. "Besides its pull, not push." I said walking over to the door and twist the doorknob only that it won't budge. "Oh, it is locked."

"Told ya." Matt said.

"I think you might have accidently locked it when you came in Lucas." Tiffany said.

"Or they locked us here when we were fighting." I said when it came to me.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Think about it guys," I said. "Alpha Dawg tricked us into believing that one of us was gonna take the car for themselves. Then the knockout pill came in and we've been in this room for five and a half days. From what I'm seeing out there, this contest is very trending since we've been in this room for this long."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that the longer we're in this room, the more popular this contest is gonna get?" Tiffany asked.

"When you put it that way, yeah that's what Alpha Dawg wants." I said.

"Ah, and here I thought that Alpha Dawg was the hottest and coolest talk show host in the world but instead he's nothing but a dick that's… I don't know… the kind that manipulates people and cares about his ratings. Ugh!" Hannah said in frustration.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am not spending the rest of my senior year being locked up in this room. We have got to get out of here." Cooper said.

"Okay but how _do_ we get out of here genius? In case you haven't noticed, the door is locked." Matt pointed out.

I turned to the door and got down on my knee to examine the doorknob closely where there is a tiny black hole.

"Tiffany, give me your hairpin." I said as Tiffany pulled her pin out of her hair and handed it to me. "Hannah, do you have your credit card?"

"Yeah but what are you gonna do?" Hannah asked as she took out her card from her purse and walked up to me.

"Insert the card in the crack where the doorknob is." I instructed as Hannah did so. "When I give the signal, slide the card down." I said and I inserted the hairpin into the hole and grabbed the doorknob and started moving the pin around inside as I listened closely. Living with my dad as chief of police and hanging with his friends, you pick up a few things such as this.

"Come on, come on," I muttered as the others gathered around me while I listened through the jiggle of the pin until,

Click.

"Now!" I said and Hannah slid the card down allowing me to fully turn the knob and opened the door. "Let's go!" Matt and Cooper grabbed our bags and we were just out when,

"Hey," I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see it was a security guard. I quickly reacted and punched the guard in the head knocking him out as he fell to the floor but not before he hit a button and a red light and siren went on.

"That doesn't look good." I said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Tiffany said. At those words, we heard wheels coming from afar and we saw guys riding on motorcycles heading in our directions.

"Unless we can outrun those guys." Matt said. I looked around to see that the car was still there.

"Get in the car!" I said and we all ran towards the vehicle and got inside just as the guard came around from unconsciousness.

 **(A/N: Play Confident by Demi Lovato.)**

"Stop, stay where you are." He called as I closed the door when I got in. I locked the car as the guard came to us. "Get out of that car!" He said through the glass and started pounding on it to get in.

"Do your thing Luke!" Matt said from the back seat with Tiffany and Hannah. That's what I did where I took off the plastic cover of the steering wheel and found the wiring harness connector. With my knowledge of cars taught by my uncle, I grabbed the ignition and battery wire and connect them together causing the engine to roar. I covered my face when shards of glass came flying in, caused by the guard and I knocked the guy out of the way.

"Go Luke, floor it!" Cooper cried from the passenger seat and I grabbed the steering wheel and floored the gas pedal and we were off. We were driving in the subway station still don't know how they got this car here, in high speed with security right behind us.

"Lucas, do you even know where you're going?" Hannah asked.

"Sort of," I said.

"You know this was not how I pictured us in this car." Cooper said.

"Forget the car dude, we have got to get out of here while getting away from these clown heads." Matt said mentioning the guards on our tails.

"You got any ideas on how we –" I was cut off when something covered my face causing me to jerk the car around.

"Lucas!" I tried to fight off the person grabbing my face through the broken window until thankfully my friends helped me out and thrown the guy away from me letting go of my face and I was able to regain control of the car and see.

"Cooper, take the wheel!" I said.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked when I started climbing out the window and Cooper slid to the driver's seat and took over the driving.

"I'll take care of them. Cooper, just keep this car steady as possible." I said.

"Lucas, NO!" Hannah cried but I ignored her when I got on top of the car just as two of the guards got off their rides and hopped onto the car with me.

"It's been a long time." I said to myself. Years of studying martial arts helped me become the guy I am today such as sticking up to Justin or being no longer the shy guy I once was.

The guards came at me and I swift kicked one guard and pushed him off the car as I dodged a punch from another and punched him in the gut causing him to topple over and lose his balance and fall off. Two more guards joined the ride and they are tougher than the last. I tried to fight them off but I ended up falling down on the roof and was done for until they got thrown off the car by Matt and Cooper.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you kick ass by yourself, did ya?" Cooper smirked as he helped me up.

"We got your back bro, just like when were kids. We're a team." Matt said to me. I was about to say thanks but instead,

"Look out!" I pointed at Cooper and he turned just in time to punch the guard off the car as more came and soon all of us were fighting like king of the mountain only that Matt, Cooper and I are the ones defending the hill. Whoever was driving caused the car to jerk for a good reason because the car turned a corner at the last minute. Some of us were able to keep our balance and stay on the roof while others were unfortunate and Matt was one of them as he started to fall off the car.

"Matt!" I cried and dove in just in time to catch him by the wrist as Matt was hanging on to dear life. Matt reached up and grabbed my hand and was able to climb back up the car.

"Thanks bro." Matt said.

"Hey, we're a team, remember?" I said.

"Would you two quit thanking each other and give me a hand here?" Cooper asked being tied up at the moment by two guards. I came in and slid down to scissor kick the guy and pushed him off as Matt took care of the other one. With the last guard taken care, the guys and I hopped back inside the car.

"A little warning when you turn." I said to Tiffany as she moved over to the passenger seat so I can take the wheel as Matt and Cooper joined Hannah in the back.

"Sorry, I'm just not with good driving at this intense speed." Tiffany said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just find a way out of here and –" I must have hit something because the wheel started to jerk causing the car to spin out of control. My friends and I screamed as I have no control over it until we crashed into a beam. The impact caused me to hit my head on the steering wheel but I was still conscious.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked looking to my side and then back.

"Define okay." Matt said rubbing his head as we slowly got out of the car. Well the good news is that everyone is in one piece. The bad news is that the car is not as we saw smoke coming out of the hissing engine.

"Well we don't have to worry about bringing that with us." I said.

"Look, there's a way out!" Tiffany said pointing up ahead where the stairs lead outside to the city. Yes!

"Come on," I said as we took off running to freedom. "Let's get out of here before – whoa!" We stopped when a couple of guards came down the stairs and blocked our way out. Then we heard more of them from behind us and saw that we were surrounded. "So close." I said.

 **(A/N: End song.)**

"Where are you guys going?" We turned to see someone coming down the stairs and appeared behind the guards was Alpha Dawg with a smile on his face.

"You tricked us all and locked us in the room!" I said angrily pointing at Alpha Dawg.

"Yeah what the fuck was that about?" Matt asked.

"What the hell is your deal?" Tiffany asked.

"I am so unfollowing you after this!" Hannah said.

"Is it because we told you that we were planning to take the car together, or what's left of it, and end the contest so soon?" Cooper asked.

"It doesn't matter because we're leaving now!" I said.

"You can't leave." Alpha Dawg said.

"And why not?" Cooper asked.

"Because," Alpha smiled big and some people appeared holding a camera and mic at us. "Not until you wave to audience watching you guys on MTV." Say what now!

"What?!" I said.

"Are you saying this whole thing was being filmed?" Matt asked in disbelief. The others and I were not so enthusiastic about this either. We looked at Alpha Dawg who took off his shades… and a wig while peeling off his skin to show his smiling personality.

"Hey you guys!" Dylan said happily.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked in disbelief. Dylan Wilde was behind this?! How many shows does this guy host?

"Dylan, you're Alpha Dawg?" Hannah asked in complete dumbstruck.

"He's my alter ego when I'm on radio." Dylan said. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys entering the contest so I thought I make this a bit more interesting and you didn't disappoint me Lucas when you hijacked the car.

"We could've died you know." I said pointing at the car.

"Yeah, talk about luck." Dylan smiled. Is he that dense? I was already okay the first time I was unexpectedly on TV but the second time scared the hell out of me and now I am pissed. I looked at my friends as they looked at me and nodded. We turned to Dylan and without warning we punched him in the face at the same time knocking him to the ground.

"That's for setting up that contest," Tiffany said to him.

"That's for ruining our spring break," Matt said.

"That's for locking us on purpose," Cooper said.

"That's for setting us all on TV," Hannah said.

"That's for almost killing us and most importantly, that's for trying to break up our friendship!" I said and we all walked out of here not before telling the TV people that they will be hearing from my lawyers.

"Well I'm glad to get out of that." Matt said when we entered the city. It was dark out and the only lights on are the building and streets and the only sounds being heard are some of the cars that are still active.

"Yeah that contest really sucked ass." Cooper said as we all started walking heading back to our hotel.

"I can't believe Alpha Dawg, or Dylan, was the one behind all of this." Hannah said.

"How was he able to pull this off?" Tiffany asked. "More importantly, how are you always ending up on TV Lucas?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing and it's that I am never going on TV _ever_ again." I said and then sighed. "I am such an idiot." Everyone stopped and looked at me in confusion. "I can't believe I listened to what Dylan said about you Cooper. I'm sorry man."

"Well it's not like I gave you any reasons about myself not to trust me." Cooper said.

"That's the thing. I was all caught up to the fact about you showing off all the time that it blinded me to the truth." I said grabbing my hair in frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, I deserve all the hits right now for believing Matt was gonna take the car himself to show off to the ladies." Cooper said.

"Hey, what I believed sounded stupid about Lucas getting things without even trying." Matt said. "I should be feeling like a huge dick right now."

"Okay if anyone should be feeling like a huge… that, it should be me." Tiffany said. "I can't believe I would think about Hannah that way for the car because she gets whatever she wants."

"Well what I believed made no sense about you Tiffany to show people what you are." Hannah said.

"We all have our flaws." I sighed.

"I'm an overachiever," Tiffany said.

"I'm a ladies' man," Matt said.

"A showoff," Cooper said.

"A princess," Hannah said.

"Mister Perfect," I said.

"But hey, that's just who we are and that's what makes us best friends." Tiffany said. "Despite what we are, we sort of complete each other."

"Not to mention that it makes us an amazing team." Cooper said.

"And it's gonna stay that way no matter what." Matt said.

"Nothing is gonna break us up." I said.

"And it never will because we are best friends." Hannah said.

"And we'll always be, through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs.

"Memory," Hannah said following through.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"Together!" We cheered when we threw our hands in the air.

"Well, our spring break didn't exactly go as planned but at least we got out before the concert started." Hannah said. She's right; the contest isn't for another twenty hours for now.

"So what are we gonna do until then?" Matt asked.

"I know what I wanna do and that is to get some sleep." Cooper said with a yawn.

"Me too but first," I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. "Cooper no offense but you really do smell like shit."

"So do you bro." Matt said as he and everyone else smelled each other. What did you expect from being locked up in the room for five and a half days?

"Okay first things first are to hit the showers." Tiffany said and we all started walking back to our hotel.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Tiffany said excitedly.

"Believe it, it is!" Hannah said jumping up and down.

"We're gonna be hearing that all night." Matt said.

"I'll be losing my hearings for a month." I said.

"If we survive tonight that is." Cooper said.

We are now at the Key Area where The Weeknd is performing live. I had to admit I'm really excited to see him. Who doesn't love him? My friends and I were lucky to get good seats close to the stage. This Madness Fall Tour is gonna be epic. The opening act was led by another Canadian artist named Shawn Mendes. I really like his song Stitches. He's really good on the guitar. Once he was done and left the stage, I jumped when the place went black. Then the screaming began when we saw his face as he began singing.

 _And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
This I know, (yeah) this I know  
_

"Seattle, let me hear you!" The Weeknd yelled.

 _She told me, "Don't worry about it."  
She told me, "Don't worry no more."  
We both knew we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa  
_

At that moment, fire erupted from the stage and it was the coolest thing I have ever seen.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh_

That guy seriously pulled some awesome dance moves the same way he danced in his music video. I can see why Michael Jackson is his inspiration.

"Now this is the way to have an awesome spring break!" I yelled to my friends as we danced to the song.

"You got that right!" Matt said.

"It's a shame about not having the car but to be honest, none of that is worth more than being with you guys." Cooper said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Hannah said.

"Nothing's more important than our friendship!" Tiffany said.

Ain't that the truth. I think that real prize we've won was our friendship because we did it together, as a team. Like a team, we have each other's backs. We look out for one another. We stick together. If one of us fails, then we all fail. But the most important thing about our friendship is that we're a family and it's gonna be like that forever.

* * *

 **I didn't think this was gonna be this long. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	19. Down In History

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Down In History**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"Does that guy ever, I don't know, not smile?" Jacob asked. "It's more annoying than Seth being so optimistic."

"I'm willing to bet Dylan had a face freeze since he was born." I said.

"The cameras must really love you Lucas." Krystal said with a giggle.

"At least they understood what happens when putting me on film like that." I said. "Dylan got a serious fine and was sent ten years in prison for near death on eighteen year olds or younger."

"Did your mom kill you for what happened?" Emmett asked.

"More like she told me that I am never going out ever again but she got over it." I said as everyone laughed.

"Tell us more about your friends." Carlisle asked. "What were they like?"

"Well there's Matt," I started. "As you know he is the ladies' man but at least he's not an idiot to girls. Other than that, he's a pretty funny guy who can bust a move. You should've seen him shake his butt when he golfs for the school team." I said with a laugh.

"Then there's Cooper who's pretty much like Emmett; all tall, buff and good looking." Tiffany said as Emmett grinned proudly. "And like we do to Emmett, we hit Cooper when he says something stupid but mostly for fun. He's a good athlete as you've seen him on the NBA for the Warriors." She said as all of us minus Emmett laughs.

"And then there's Hannah." I said. "She likes shopping just like Alice does in a human way and always tries to tease me but fails when I make a comeback. She gets the attention from all the boys in school but she doesn't make them do things for her. It's not just the boys at our school that fell for her, there are boys from other schools here. She even gets the attention from some of the teachers –" I stopped all of a sudden and then my hands both went into a fist.

"Lucas, why do you look like you wanna kill someone?" Jasper asked noticing my expression.

"Because I do wanna kill someone." I said gritting my teeth and that's when Tiffany realized what I was talking about.

"Actually, I wanna kill that guy too." Tiffany said.

"You know that some of us are clueless here?" Emmett said getting our attention.

"Yeah, who are we talking about here?" Rosalie asked.

"We're talking about a teacher name Rider Sanders." Tiffany said.

"What did he do to you guys?" Edward asked.

"That no good snake not only tried to do something to Hannah but almost ruined me." I said gritting my teeth.

* * *

 **April 20** **th** **2015**

"… and although the Canadian and American systems of government stem basically from that of Great Britain, they exhibit certain differences. Canada's governmental structure is almost an exact copy of that of the mother country, with its parliament, prime minister, elected House of Commons and appointed Senate, which is similar to the unelected British House of Lords."

All of us had been doing nothing but writing down notes in Mr. Sanders' AP Government class. He may be a cool a teacher where he's the laid back type of guy but still takes his classes seriously but he's not strict.

"Any questions so far?" Mr. Sanders asked after going over his PowerPoint.

"Are there any similarities between the two governments since they're still connected?" Hannah, who is sitting next to me, asked.

"Well they have faced similar problems." Mr. Sanders said more to Hannah than the rest of us. "The wide national differences in economics interests and in attitudes toward central governments have caused serious problems for both countries in federal legislatures and executive department. Anyways, we'll finish it off tomorrow."

"I have you test results from last weeks." Mr. Sanders said holding out a pile of papers and handed back our test. "Some of you did okay while some of you may need a little more work." Mr. Sanders came to me and handed my test back. My eyes widened when I saw a black spiky D on the top. Say what! I flipped through the pages to see what was wrong but the answers I've put made sense to me and I wrote it in their terms. The bell rang and everyone started leaving the room while I stayed behind and walked over to Mr. Sanders.

"Hey, Mr. Sanders," I said. My teacher turned and gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I was wondering what I did wrong on the test." I said. "I was sure some of these answers were correct even on the small essay part which ended up a big zero."

"Well Luke, you did put some good work into it but some of the answers seemed… how do I put this off kindly… off track." Mr. Sanders explained. "If you wanna study this field in college or at least keep your letter A grade up until the end of the year, you need to rethink about what you put into it and try not to be off topic about it. You get what I'm saying?"

"I guess." I said more a bit uncertain.

"Here's what I mean; try and picture you in the government position. Try to feel the power of one with the knowledge you've learn throughout this year. Once you've understand it's concept, your mind should be able to follow so it doesn't go way off in the wrong direction." Mr. Sanders said.

 **(A/N: For the record, I don't know anything at all about government since I've never took that class.)**

"Okay I'll give it a try." I said. Although I wish he tell me why some of my answers were wrong when I was a hundred percent sure that they were correct.

"You've got nothing to worry about Luke." Mr. Sanders smiled giving me a thump on the back that almost made me fell down a bit. "You're lucky that these tests are only twenty percent of your grade."

"Right," I said. At least he's still cool in class about how the grading goes. "Okay thanks, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Sanders said and I left his room where I saw Hannah outside waiting for me.

"So how did you do on that test?" Hannah asked as were walking down the hallways to meet with the others for lunch.

"Worst than what Cooper gets if he was in that class." I said.

"How bad was it?" Hannah asked.

"I got a D." I said.

"You got a D?" Hannah asked in shock. "I got an A minus." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"What, how?" I asked. She'd never scored that high in any of her test, at all.

"I asked myself that same question." Hannah said showing me her test result. I looked at her test and then mine. What in the world?

"Hannah, some of these answers made no sense." I said. How could they be right?

"I know, I didn't even study much and I was expecting a grade like what you got." Hannah said.

"What are we talking about here?" Matt said when we arrived at our table.

"Our government test." Hannah answered as we sat down.

"How did you guys do?" Tiffany asked.

"Hannah got a better scored than I did." I said.

"No way Hannah got a higher grade than you Lucas." Cooper said when he paused holding his water bottle to his mouth. "She would have to get an A which is what you always get."

"Not this time." I said as Hannah and I showed our friends our tests causing all three of them to spit a stream of their drinks.

"What, you got a D?!" Matt said a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" I said and looked around to see that no one heard it. "No one needs to hear that you know."

"Hey, I'm smarter than you. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head.

"At least that part was only a small percent of your grade." Tiffany said.

"Yeah but have you looked at Hannah's and mine?" I said as the three of them looked at our test.

"Hold on a second," Tiffany said looking at both of our tests. "Hannah, these answers are completely wrong while Lucas's answers are completely right on the same questions."

"That's what I thought!" I said.

"You don't think Mr. Sanders graded the wrong papers to the wrong person do ya?" Matt asked.

"I don't think Mr. Sanders is that stupid, to mix our tests up." Hannah said.

"Maybe you two have switched brains. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah reached over and smacked his head. "You know if I get a concussion before practice at UW starts because of this, it's on you guys."

"It's actually on _you_ because you're an idiot." I said earning a punch in the shoulder from Cooper as the others laughed. "And I don't think you can get a concussion from just slapping your head."

"Anyway, we'll talk to the teacher about this tomorrow and see if there is a mix up." Hannah assured me and we all got up to get in line for food.

"So Lucas, you're coming over to my house today to work on our presentation for that class?" Hannah asked.

"That was the plan but I have work after school. Well not really because I've been assigned to train some new employees but it'll only be until five." I said grabbing a slice of pizza to my tray.

"Yeah, I have to attend at the cheerleading tryouts today to see who'll make the team but I'll be at my place at around four." Hannah said grabbing a container of salad.

"You sure you're not gonna use that time to find another boy. I heard some of the guys here want to be part of team and I'm sure it has something to do with you." I teased.

"Shut up Lucas!" Hannah said playfully smacking my arm as I laughed. "You are always mean to me and it's not my fault I have ways to get a boy's attention."

"First of all, you started being mean to me since the third grade," I said with a chuckle as I paid my lunch. "Second of all, it is every time you fell for any hot guy you meet and you work your little magic to get him."

"I only do that to some boys." Hannah said paying her lunch and we walked back to our table.

"And by some you mean about a hundred of them." I smirked earning another playful smack in the arm by Hannah as we sat down and enjoy a regular day at school.

* * *

After a good training session with some of the rookies, I went to Hannah's house to get some work done on our government presentation. I pulled over to Hannah's driveway and cut off the engine. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell where the door was answered by Hannah's youngest brother Dallas.

"Hey, Lucas." He said.

"Hey man, get over here!" I said wrapping my arm around his neck and ruffle his hair.

"Hello Lucas," Hannah's mom Kari said then looked over my shoulder. "Where's Hannah?"

"She's not home?" I asked in surprise. "Where is she?"

"We were gonna ask you that." Hannah's dad Dennis said.

"She said she was gonna be here after cheer tryouts." I said.

"We tried to call her but she wouldn't answer." Dallas said with worry. Oh crap, that's not good.

"Okay Dallas, you and I are gonna back to that school and see if she's still there." I said and Dallas nodded his head. "If she's not then –" I stopped when I heard the front door opened and to my relief, Hannah came in.

"Oh my goodness Hannah," Kari cried as she and Dennis hugged their daughter.

"Young lady, do you have any idea how worried we were?" Dennis asked. Hannah didn't reply. I looked at Hannah closely and noticed something when my cop senses started acting up. She looks, I don't know which one, scared or uncomfortable, maybe both. She didn't look up when she came in. I hope she was looking at the road when she was driving.

"Hannah, are you okay?" I asked.

"N-No." Hannah answered.

"Did something happen at tryouts?" I asked with worry.

"No, something happened _after_ tryouts." Hannah said very shaken.

"Was someone hurt?" Dallas asked.

"No." Hannah said.

"Then what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I-I-I," Hannah sounded like she was forbidden to say it.

"Hannah, what happened? You didn't get…" Dennis asked with fear in his voice. Oh surely she wasn't… oh I don't wanna come to that conclusion.

"N-No. I… I ran into Mr. Sanders after tryouts today." Hannah said and everyone except me took a breath a relief.

"What did Mr. Sanders want?" I asked slowly. A better question is what he was doing there after school hours. He should've been home at that time.

"He was talking about my test and explains things to me." Hannah said. "And then, he… he…"

"Go on." I encouraged her.

"He… he started… hitting on me." Hannah finished and the rest of us froze in shock. Did she just say that Mr. Sanders was hitting on her?

"Whoa there, are we talking about Mr. Sanders, our government teacher, the coolest teacher ever, who's _married_ … with kids!" I asked and Hannah nodded. "Are you sure he was hitting on you?"

"He said that he'd like to get to know me better and that's what he's gonna do and then he… touched me." Hannah said.

"YOUR TEACHER DID WHAT?!" Dennis roared. "I am gonna kill that man!"

"Whoa Dennis," I said putting my hand on his chest before he makes a move. "Don't do anything that'll make my dad put you behind bars."

"He's right Dennis." Kari said.

"Well I'm not gonna let this guy get away for what he did to my daughter!" Dennis said angrily. No, Mr. Sanders wouldn't really do that to a student. He's the coolest teacher ever and everyone knows that. He would never do such a thing.

"Hold on Dennis, let me talk to him. Maybe there was a misunderstanding." I said.

"It didn't look like it to me." Hannah said quietly.

"Let me hear what he has to say tomorrow." I said. At least I'm hoping for what Hannah said isn't true.

"Are you sure about this Lucas?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna cause trouble for you and your family." I said.

"We really appreciate you looking out for us Lucas." Kari said giving me a hug.

"I support you on your decision but if things go wrong, let me know." Dennis said patting my back.

"I'll do that." I said and looked at Hannah who seemed unsure. "Hannah, everything will be alright, trust me. Let's… right now just focus on our presentation, okay."

"Alright," Hannah said and we walked up to her room and began working.

* * *

The next day, everyone was just enjoying another day at school, everyone except me and my friends. They were shocked to hear that Mr. Sanders tried to hit on Hannah and find it hard to believe. Matt and Cooper looked like they want to kill him for harassing our friend but I reasoned them to not be so irrational about it and that I will talk to him.

During our government class today, we were giving a worksheet that we have to work on with our partners. As we were working, I felt my cop senses reacting and I looked around until I quickly concealed myself when I saw Mr. Sanders staring at our direction. I took a peek and… I must be seeing things because I'm sure that he was staring at Hannah. No, he was probably checking on us. I thought. But he didn't move his eyes away from her until he saw someone got up from their seats. Please tell me I was being crazy. I thought.

Class ended and I was about to talk to him about what happened but Mr. Sanders left the room already saying one of the teachers just call for his assistance. I guess I'll talk to him after school.

"Cooper, that was disgusting!" Tiffany said rolling her eyes when Cooper belched during lunchtime.

"No, this is disgusting." Matt then let out different kind of belched causing him and Cooper to laugh.

"Lucas, you better not try to top that." Tiffany said.

"I can't try," I said then smirked. "I know." Tiffany then hit me in the back of my head. "OW, god dammit Tiff!" I said rubbing my head. "I was only joking."

"Now you know how I feel." Cooper said smiling at me as I nodded. I looked to see Hannah not joining in on our conversation. From what I'm seeing, she still seems scared and uncomfortable with Mr. Sanders' behavior. The others have noticed it too and assured her that everything will be fine. Speaking of Mr. Sanders, I saw him walk by in the commons greeted by a lot of students.

"I'll be right back guys." I said and got up to catch up with my teacher. "Hey Mr. Sanders," Mr. Sanders turned and gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" He asked.

"Can I have a word with you, outside?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Mr. Sanders said and we walked outside. It's a good thing no one's out here because incase Mr. Sanders says that he wasn't trying to hit on Hannah and some of the students overhears us and word gets out with the wrong words, this could cost Mr. Sanders his job.

"Listen Luke, if it's about that test," Mr. Sanders said when we were out. "I told you that you needed to be on the right track because these things –"

"Actually, that's not what I wanna talk about sir." I said.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Well, Hannah told me that you two ran into each other after cheer tryouts yesterday and that… well… she thinks you were hitting on her." I said hoping he realizes his mistake.

"So what if I did?" Mr. Sanders asked with a shrug. I just stared at him at his response. That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"So what if I did?" I repeated what he said. "So what if you did? Dude, you were hitting on Hannah, who is your student, who is my best friend."

"And?" Mr. Sanders asked wanting me to make a point. Is he serious?

"Dude, you're a teacher who's married… with kids!" I said trying to open his damn eyes. How could he think about falling for someone else behind his family's back? This can't be the Mr. Sanders I'm talking to, is he?

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Mr. Sanders said. I was completely shocked and then mad.

"You know that my dad's the chief of police and that he's more than happy to arrest you for harassment on a student and I don't think the principal's gonna be happy about this either." I said angrily.

"And how are you gonna tell them?" Mr. Sanders asked. "It's your guys' word against mine and I'm sure that the adults will believe me since you have no proof. Plus I hate to hear what the whole student body thinks of their ASB President accusing his teacher of such of thing which he can't do a thing –"

I cut him off when I saw nothing but red as my hands went to his body in full force when I heard a crash through the doors. All colors came back to me and I looked around to see everyone staring at me and I looked down to see Mr. Sanders on the floor looking up at me and that's when everything came to me what has happened. Oh shit.

* * *

"So, care to explain what happened?" Dad asked. I was sitting outside the principal's office after what happened at lunch. Mr. Sanders wasn't injured but it doesn't cover the fact to what I did to him. My parents were called and came in twenty minutes later. They're not mad, but they are concern. "Because if you got in a fight with another student for a good reason then we can understand that."

"Kendall!" Mom scolded but then her face softened to me. "Sweetheart, what did you do?"

"Well, I did get in a fight but it wasn't with a student. It was with my teacher." I explained.

"You idiot!" Dad said. "What did you do to piss him off?" Before I could answer, Tiffany, Cooper and Matt came in.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop them." Tiffany said to me referring to Matt and Cooper, when they came up to us.

"Kendall, Jessica, before you say anything, we want you to know that Lucas is totally innocent." Matt said.

"Yeah, Mr. Sanders was the one who hit him not the other way." Cooper said.

"Guys, I hit him." I said.

"I know that was totally bad ass man. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt and Tiffany hit him.

"Why did you do that Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah what happened out there bro?" Matt asked.

"To answer your questions, it was for admitting he was hitting on Hannah." I said.

"What!"

"Mr. Sanders was hitting on a student?" Mom asked in shocked.

"So he really did hit on Hannah?" Matt asked as he and Cooper tightened their fists.

"Okay now that is a good reason." Dad said. "Well, what happened after that?"

"I tried to get him to open his eyes about his actions and told him he will be in serious trouble but he said there was nothing I could do because it's my word against his and the adults will believe him." I said.

"Yeah, speaking of that, everyone is not so happy with you Luke." Matt said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Everyone was making up some bullshit rumor about what happened between you and Mr. Sanders." Cooper said.

"And that is…"

"They think the reason you attacked him is because you were upset about the D you got on your government test." Tiffany said and my parents snapped their heads towards me.

"You got a D on a government test?" They both asked.

"They didn't know about that!" I hissed at Tiffany.

"Oops, sorry." Tiffany said. Just then, another sound of footsteps came and we turned to see Hannah coming up to us and her eyes were red from tears.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." Hannah said tearfully as mom and Tiffany came to her.

"Hannah, what are you talking about? This isn't your fault." I said.

"But I got you into this mess." Hannah said covering her face as she cried.

"Hannah, what happened?" Mom asked.

"Everyone in this school heard about what happened between me and Mr. Sanders." Hannah explained in between sobs.

"What's wrong with that?" Matt asked in confusion. "Isn't that supposed to be good that the school knows that you were being hit on by a teacher?"

"No, they believed _I_ was hitting on a teacher." Hannah said sobbing. WHAT!

"What gave them that bullshit?" Cooper asked.

"I went to Mr. Sanders after you were sent to the principal's office Lucas, telling him to confess what he did to me and to leave you alone but he said… he said… " Hannah was struggling through the sobs.

"Hannah, deep breaths, what did the teacher say to you?" Dad asked.

"He said that _I_ came onto him and someone overheard us and started spreading rumors about me saying I'm a…" Hannah couldn't finish as started crying even more but we knew the rest now. With her reputation of getting all the boys' attention and the way she flirts with any guy she sees, it's no doubt what the school has labeled her. I can't believe Mr. Sanders would deny what he did which is true and how he deceives others on such crap. More importantly, I can't believe what he's doing to Hannah and what he now has done to me that could change my life.

The door opened and the Mr. Lehnis appeared. "Mr. Stone, inside please." This is so not gonna be good.

* * *

I'm not expelled or suspended… but for either of those two, I will be. I've been sentenced to a school hearing on Friday and I could be done for on my future. If I get either one of those two options, I'll lose my spot in UW and it'll ruin my future. And who will be responsible for my life, Mr. Sanders.

Can you believe that everyone hates me for what I did to the coolest teacher ever (well used to be cool)? They believed the rumors of what I really attacked him for and also the rumors of Hannah coming on to the teacher. How could the school just side with a teacher against their ASB officers? Oh that's right because he's the coolest teacher ever to them and he has the power over me deceiving others who support him.

You should've seen how the students at the school treated me and Hannah. There were messages over the bathroom walls about me and Hannah and we got in trouble because of how it started, not for doing it. Everyone was whispering at me and Hannah where we can hear them which I assume they wanted us to do just to get a rise out of me as we passed by.

" _I thought Lucas was cool."_

" _I guess he got jealous from the way Mr. Sanders gets the attention."_

" _Another reason he would attack him."_

" _I didn't think Hannah would be such a whore."_

" _A slut, more like it."_

" _She probably needs a boost on her grade. That's why she was hitting on the teacher."_

If you think that's bad, what they did to us was worst. No it's not the messages on Instagram or Twitter we've received or the Facebook page someone created of Hannah and me, it was the damage they did to our cars. The windows were smashed, writing was seen with words you don't need to hear and dents and scratches over the paint job. What more could these people do to think we deserve this when it's Mr. Sanders who's the culprit?

"So what are we looking at?" Matt asked.

"We're talking about a total of over ten grand to fix both of our cars." I said.

"Damn, that much?" Cooper asked. "Those idiots!"

We were in Hannah's room on Thursday night, the day before my hearing; just me, Hannah, Tiffany, Cooper, Matt, Haley, Trevin and Ryan. Thankfully, our friends were on our side and believed us along with a few other people like my teammates, Tina, Sam and Morgan although I feel bad that they're taking the hits because of me.

"This is complete bullshit!" Ryan said giving a kick in frustration. "How could they side with a teacher over you guys?"

"They are complete suckers for cool teachers." I said.

"What do you expect?" Trevin asked. "Mr. Sanders treats us like equals, not kids unlike most teachers we've had."

"They can't expel you Lucas." Haley said shaking her head. "There must be something to prove that Mr. Sanders is the guilty party."

"Like what Hales?" I asked. "All we got are words from two seniors who have no evidence to prove what Mr. Sanders did and to show everyone what a complete dirty lying rotten deceiving snake he is. We got nothing." But I can't be suspended or expelled for saving a friend from a teacher's actions.

"We'll find a way." Tiffany said. "At least Ms. Warner will be defending you on your case." That's true. Ms. Warner immediately believed our story of Mr. Sanders. She never liked the guy because no surprises there, he was hitting on Ms. Warner when she first came here as a student teacher. What's wrong with his wife?

Anyway, she volunteered to represent me while trying to scratch some dirt on Mr. Sanders to bust him. I bet you're wondering why I can't just hire my dad's lawyer friend or Mark. Well, you don't wanna mess with Ms. Warner who loves us like her own kids.

"Don't worry Lucas, we're behind you." Matt said.

"We got your back." Ryan said.

"Mr. Sanders is not gonna get away with this." Trevin said.

"Just keep your head down, don't speak unless spoken to or if you have a say in it and don't make it worst, not that you would." Haley said.

"Just deny everything they say. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked him in the head.

"No matters what happens, you're still our friend." Tiffany said.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"You won't be expelled. We know what Mr. Sanders did was wrong and everyone will see the truth and then Mr. Sanders will get what's coming to him." Trevin said. "We'll find a way during the hearing tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." I said. After a few minutes, everyone went home and wishing me good luck leaving me and Hannah alone.

"Are you okay Hannah?" I asked. She hasn't spoken throughout the conversation.

"No, I feel bad about this." Hannah sighed.

"Hannah, don't be." I said sitting next to her on her bed and pulled her close for a one arm hug. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mr. Sanders is the one at fault."

"But you're taking the blame just for defending me." Hannah said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"That's because you're my best friend and I care about you." I said. "It something happens to you, Matt, Tiffany or Cooper or anyone, I have to do something to help you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay."

"So you don't even care if you lose your spot in UW?" Hannah asked and I saw she was giving me a small smile of teasing.

"Okay, I am worried about that but I'll worry about it later." I said with a small chuckle. "Let's all pray by some miracle that something will happen that could save our future."

"I hope so." Hannah said.

"As do I." I said as we stayed like this until I was told that it was time for me to go home.

* * *

"Okay, just so you know, no one's on trial so let's not make any courtroom drama." Mr. Lehnis said taking his seat.

"Then what's with the jury?" Matt asked pointing at the group on the side.

"Well… a few select of students are here to… help make the decision." Mr. Lehnis said.

"So what's with the judge's outfit?" Cooper asked pointing at the black robe the principal's wearing.

"I… thought it would look good on me." Mr. Lehnis said.

"And the courtroom?" Tiffany asked about the classroom that is a courtroom for law and justice class.

"Um, it's a nice taste of scenery?" Mr. Lehnis said sitting at the judge's table with the gavel in his hand and the files in the other.

"Okay then, what about all these people here?" Ms. Warner asked pointing out the whole room filled with students and staff.

"Okay so we are making it look like someone's on trial." Mr. Lehnis said and then cleared his throat. Today is the day of my hearing and everyone is present and accounted for. I am sitting at the front row with Hannah and Ms. Warner by my side with my friends and both mine and Hannah's parents sitting behind me. On the other side were Mr. Sanders and his wife Lizzie. This is here will decide my future.

"What's the verdict here?" Mr. Lehnis asked.

"The case states that it took place on Tuesday April twenty first of 2015 at ten forty-five a.m. at lunchtime." A student named Griffin Yates read. "Lucas Kendall Stone here has been charged for assault on Mr. Rider Clark Sanders, the coolest teacher ever." Mr. Sanders gave a wave as the whole room cheered and applauded for him while some of us were disgusted. Unbelievable. I thought.

"Very well, Rider, please approach the stands." Mr. Lehnis said and Mr. Sanders did as he was told and sat on the principal's side. "Now tell us what happened." Yeah Rider, do tell us what happened.

"Well, I was walking in the commons when young Lucas here came up to me and asked to step outside." Mr. Sanders started. "I thought he wanted to talk about his grade on the test he took. He then accused me of harassing on Hannah on Monday after school and then he hit me."

"What were you doing after school on Monday?" Ms. Warner asked suspiciously.

"I was going over some work and I was about to leave when I ran into Hannah." Mr. Sanders said simply.

"At around four?" Ms. Warner asked raising an eyebrow. "Because most teachers would go home between an hour to an hour and a half after school ends. No teacher should still be there unless they were involved in a school activity which I recalled Mrs. Messer was there for the cheerleading tryout which Hannah was there to attend." There were murmurs going on as Mr. Sanders spoke.

"Well I have been busy lately that it was hard for me to keep up." He said calmly.

"So what were you doing with Hannah after the tryouts ended?" Ms. Warner asked.

"We were just talking about her test?" Mr. Sanders answered.

"Outside of the classroom?" Ms. Warner asked. "Now that seems odd for you to do that?"

"A teacher and student can have a relationship outside of the classroom as long as it's school related." Mr. Sanders said. "It helps motivate them and have a better connection. Ask anyone."

"Yeah, his methods are great. He's the best teacher there is." One student said.

"You know it's highly too much of a coincident that you would choose a time to be busy on your work and then run into Hannah on the day she was helping with tryouts." Ms. Warner said.

"I didn't just run into Hannah, I ran into Tiffany as well." Mr. Sanders said. I turned to Tiffany who was startled at being mentioned "In fact, she shoed Tiffany away so that she would talk to me, isn't that right Hannah?"

"She said that she was gonna meet me and –"

"Thank you Hannah." Mr. Sanders said. I actually wanna go over there and smack him in the face for cutting off Hannah like that but I can't risk more trouble than I'm in now.

"Very well, Rider, you may sit down." Mr. Lehnis said and Mr. Sanders did so. "Lucas, approach the stands, please."

"Stick to the facts and then give your reasons and we'll take it from there." Ms. Warner whispered to me. I nodded as I got up and walked over to the bench.

"I'll take over this one sir." Griffin said as I sat down. I don't like the smug look on Griffin's face. I don't like him. It's not what I have against him, it's what he has against me and that's academic. He marked me as his rival because we are the only students with highest GPA in the class. Well, I am after what happened to him sophomore year but that's another story. I don't care about that, I just work hard and get good grades to get into college, if I don't punished for this that is. There was a dumb rumor that he's on the waitlist to get into UW because of me. There are plenty of colleges out there you know.

"So Lucas," He started. "You got a D on a government test in Sanders' class correct?" Everyone started murmuring again. Does he have to tell everyone that?

"Well yeah but –"

"Not so good on your academics now on are ya?" Griffin smirked

"Okay that's not the point –"

"Are you sure the whole Sanders hitting on a student thing was not a cover up so that no one knows your true reason which was because you were upset over a bad grade?" Griffin asked.

"I was not upset, I was shocked –"

"Yet you took your anger out on the greatest guy who might be teacher of the year. How could you do this to him?" Griffin said feigning a hurt. I slammed the stands table.

"Sir, permission for duct tape!" I said.

"For what?" Mr. Lehnis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So that I could duct tape this guy's mouth and rip it off so that he could at least let me explain the facts!" I said angrily.

"Facts that proves you to be guilty of." Griffin stated pointing at me.

"Facts that leads _someone_ to jump to the worst conclusion." Hannah said.

"Yeah Griffin, quit being such an ass just because Lucas is smarter than you at everything!" Cooper said.

"Cooper, language!" Ms. Warner said as the whole room went into an outburst.

"Quiet!" Mr. Lehnis said banging on his stands with his gavel. "One more outburst from anyone and they will leave this room. Griffin, do your job professionally and give them a chance to explain without cutting them off or else you'll be sitting with the rest of the audience.

"Fine," He huffed.

"Okay, yes I did get a D on my test," Mr. Lehnis banged his gavel when Griffin yelled "Aha!" "I don't understand how when my answers were accurate apart from Hannah's but that's not the point and that wasn't why I was upset with Mr. Sanders. He made a move on Hannah." The room was filled with boos at me as Mr. Lehnis demanded silence.

"He admitted to me himself when I confronted him about it and I tried to reason him that it was wrong to him and his family and it could cost him his job." I said as calmly as I could and turned to Mr. Sanders. "He used his power and authority to take advantage of Hannah and told me that there was nothing I could do and that his family won't know about it. Next thing I know was that I hit him. I know that wasn't the smartest decision and I'm the smart one of the group but it was only thing that I thought of."

"Striking a student or faculty is inexcusable Lucas." Mr. Lehnis said. "No matter what the provocation."

"Sir," Everyone turned when Hannah stood up and spoke. "In my defense, Lucas was only doing it to protect me from what Mr. Sanders did."

"I didn't do anything to Hannah." Mr. Sanders said as his wife was glaring at Hannah.

"He first talked to me about the test and then said that he wanted to get know me in a way," Hannah said trying to hold her tears. "And then he… touched me." More murmurs came and this time on Hannah.

"Lucas," Mr. Lehnis address after there was silence. "As I've hear in this court, there is nothing but yours and Hannah's words about what happened and the action thousands of student witnessed at lunch and I have no choice but to punish you unless you have certain proof."

No, this can't be happening. I looked at Ms. Warner who was trying to figure out how to get me out of this. I saw my parents, who believed me of whose fault it is by the way, hurt to what will become of their son. I saw my friends who were heartbroken. I saw the smug look on Griffin's face thinking he has the spot of valedictorian in the bag, like it matters. Mr. Sanders hid the smirk look on his face when I saw him. The rest of the student body looked like I deserved what got… for something Mr. Sanders did to _me_.

"I hereby declare that Lucas Stone is –" Mr. Lehnis was interrupted as he raised his gavel when the door burst opened.

"Wait!" My friends and I was surprised to see Emanuel running down the aisle and approached the center of the courtroom. "Don't make your decision yet!" He panted.

"Emmanuel, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

"Who are you?" Mr. Lehnis asked him.

"My name is Emanuel Garcia of the GNG News and I'm here representing for Lucas." Emanuel said showing everyone his pass as Griffin stood up from the jury.

"We already have enough witnesses –"

"GRIFFIN!" Mr. Lehnis said with a bang from his gavel so hard that it would've snapped and Griffin sat back down sheepishly. Desperate that much to get rid of me Griffin?

"Wait Emanuel, you never told us you were on the GNG News." Tiffany said.

"I did, I told you guys about it all the time. I was even on TV every day in the mornings." Emmanuel said sounding offended.

"Really?" I asked then thought back on all the news on TV. I did see Emanuel but didn't really pay attention to him. "Huh, sorry I guess we zoned out. You know how mornings are."

"What is your reason for being here?" Mr. Lehnis asked Emanuel.

"I am here to prove to you all that Lucas is innocent and Mr. Sanders is the real culprit." Emanuel said causing the room to boo at him. I don't think he's helping me one bit.

"And what made you so sure about it?" Griffin sneered.

"Because I was there secretly when it happened while finding another story." Emanuel explained. "I wasn't expecting to run into the scene but it was a good thing I did for what I saw. I even recorded the whole thing." Wait what! Mr. Sanders looked shocked as well when he and everyone else and I saw him pulled out a small video camera. "I would've arrived earlier but I got tied up with some of the football players."

"Bringing unauthorized school equipment is against school laws." Griffin pointed ignoring Mr. Lehnis's banging.

"Dave, I would like to see the video." Ms. Warner said standing up.

"I'd like to see the video too." I said.

"I'd like to see it as well."Hannah said.

"I object!" Mr. Sanders said.

"Overruled!" Mr. Lehnis said banging his gavel. "Emanuel, present the video."

I was excused off the stands and sat back down with Ms. Warner and Hannah as a TV stand was brought in. Emanuel connected the video to the VCR as the TV screen was turned on. There were black and white scribbles at first until it focus to show Emanuel's face. He needs to do something about his acne.

" _Okay, I hoped I didn't miss the cheer tryouts."_ Emanuel said through the bad audio. He looked around at the commons where the tryouts were held only to see that it was empty.

" _Damn it, it's over. Oh wait, I hear someone. That's Hannah. Maybe she'll tell me how it went."_ He said and walked over to the direction he heard Hannah's voice but then stopped and hid himself in the corner and then aimed his camera to where we saw Mr. Sanders with Hannah by her locker.

" _Look Hannah, the essay part was good but not good enough."_ Mr. Sanders said. _"I need you to be more specific. Like, I'm standing here with you right?"_

" _Yeah."_ Hannah said.

" _I'm your teacher and I find you beautiful but we're talking about the test."_ Mr. Sanders said. _"There are no lines crossing there like the two countries right?"_

" _I don't think so, no."_ Hannah said.

" _I'm your teacher and I think you're beautiful and now we're_ not _talking about the paper."_ Mr. Sanders said. _"Is there a line crossing now?"_

" _What?"_ Hannah said sounding confused and unsure what's going on. Then Mr. Sanders did something that made me, the guys and Hannah's dad look like we needed to break something as the whole room except Mr. Sanders gasped; he touched Hannah's arm in a way and then brought it up to her hand. Hannah was just as shocked in the video then we were.

" _What if I said to you that I think about you every day and that I like to see you more than just one hour in the classroom?"_ Mr. Sanders said with a smile on his face as Hannah just stared at him looking scared.

" _A-Are we talking about the test?"_ She asked.

" _Yes we are."_ Mr. Sanders said. _"Take another example. We're adults say and I'd like to get to know you better and that's what I'm gonna do."_ Mr. Sanders said as he took a strand of Hannah's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

" _Mr. Sanders, you know this is wrong and it's making me uncomfortable."_ Hannah said with her voice shaken.

" _That's not what you think."_ Mr. Sanders said. That guy is so dense.

" _I-I have to go."_ Hannah said and left Mr. Sanders without looking back, looking scared.

The screen scribbled black and white and then changed to a different time where Emanuel was outside.

" _Okay, so I'm getting a bad feeling about what happened yesterday between Hannah and that teacher and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this to know if he really intended on doing that to her."_ Emanuel said to the camera. _"Oh crap!"_ He hid himself behind a beam and aimed a camera where I came out the door with Mr. Sanders behind me. Yes! I hope Emanuel caught good audio.

" _Listen Luke, if it's about that test,"_ Mr. Sanders said when we were out. Great, Emanuel, if this pulls through I will be your best friend ever! _"I told you that you needed to be on the right track because these things –"_

" _Actually, that's not what I wanna talk about sir."_ I said.

" _Then what is it?"_ Mr. Sanders asked.

" _Well, Hannah told me that you two ran into each other after cheer tryouts yesterday and that… well she thinks you were hitting on her."_ I said.

" _So what if I did?"_ Mr. Sanders asked with a shrug causing everyone in the room to gasp again.

" _So what if I did?"_ I repeated what he said. _"So what if you did? Dude, you were hitting on Hannah who is your student, who is my best friend?"_

" _And?"_ Mr. Sanders asked wanting me to make a point.

" _Dude, you're a teacher who's married… with kids!"_ I said trying to open his damn eyes.

" _What they don't know won't hurt them."_ Mr. Sanders said.

" _You know that my dad's the chief of police and that he's more than happy to arrest you for harassment on a student and I don't think the principal's gonna be happy about this either."_ I said angrily.

" _And how are you gonna tell them?"_ Mr. Sanders asked. _"It's your guys' word against mine and I'm sure that the adults will believe me since you have no proof. Plus I hate to hear what the whole student body thinks of their ASB President accusing his teacher of such of thing which he can't do a thing –"_ Without warning, I shoved him hard sending him straight through the doors.

"Nice shove." Dad leaned in and whispered to me.

"Thanks?" I said more like in a question and then went back to the TV that just changed to another channel. Emanuel seemed to be sneaking behind Hannah until she disappeared into Mr. Sanders' room. Emanuel quickly and silently went up to the room until he aimed his camera inside the room.

" _You did cross the lines."_ Hannah said angrily.

" _Come again?"_ Mr. Sanders asked.

" _You used your power unofficially and Lucas protected me the only way he could for what you did to me and now he's gonna be in trouble because of you."_ Hannah said trying to sound confident. _"You tell the principal that Lucas only did it because you came on to me or I will."_

Mr. Sanders was thinking for a second until he said, _"_ You _came on to me."_

" _What?"_ Hannah asked.

" _Lucas might as well be thanking you because he's gonna get kicked out of this school because of you."_ Mr. Sanders said and was about to leave causing Emanuel to end the video. Everyone looked at Mr. Sanders who looked speechless more than the students in the room. Lizzie had fury in her eyes at her so called husband as everyone on my side glared at Mr. Sanders while Emanuel looked pleased.

"S-Sir, I could explain." Mr. Sanders said.

"Can you, can you _really_?" I asked. Mr. Sanders said nothing. Mr. Lehnis turned to the jury who all gathered around and whispered to each other.

"Has the jury reached the conclusion?" The principal asked. Someone smacked Griffin in the head forcing him to stand up.

"We have sir." He said slowly. "We of the jury declared that… Lucas iiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss….."

"GROW UP GRIFFIN AND SPIT IT OUT!" My friends and I said.

"Is not g… guilty of the accused facts pointed out and instead it's Mr. Sanders." Griffin said sounding like he was preventing himself from saying a bad word.

"Very well," Mr. Lehnis said. "Rider, you are hereby release from this school and the school board will decide your fate on Monday."

My friends and family and I cheered as I've been given hugs by everyone on my side.

"But," Mr. Lehnis said over the loud noise from us. "But," He started banging his gavel causing us to stop. "I have a 'but.'"

"He said he has a 'but'." Cooper sniggered.

"Shut up!" Matt hissed.

"Lucas, although it shows your statement of Mr. Sanders was true, it does not cover up the fact of what you did to him." Mr. Lehnis said. I should've known there was gonna be a bad news to this. "As I've seen in this video, it has indeed showed that you struck a teacher. According the bylaws of this school, I have the rights to suspend or expel you for striking an educator for any reason what so ever."

"Dave, if I may say –" Ms. Warner said.

"Beth, I ask you kindly to sit down." Mr. Lehnis said. "I'm sorry but this is beyond your control." Ms. Warner sat down and gave me the 'I'm sorry look' as I gave her an assuring smile. I looked around to see that the people who care and loves me were trying to see if there's a loophole out of this. I then saw Mr. Sanders looked like he has got something in return kind the way Griffin has now.

"Lucas Kendall Stone," Mr. Lehnis said pulling out his papers. This is it. Either way, my life is over. I can kiss my spot in UW goodbye. "I hereby suspend you from this school," He pulled out his pen and wrote as he said, "For a period of… one day." He placed his pen down and banged the gavel as my friends and family and I gaped at the principal. Mr. Sanders and Griffin were shocked as well. One day? That's just enough to count as a regular absent and will not go on my record.

"That's it?" I asked completely dumbstruck.

"Are you asking for more?" Mr. Lehnis said raising his gavel.

"No, one day is enough." Ms. Warner said quickly before I could speak. Well I wasn't complaining. I was just… I don't know, didn't expect it to be that long.

"But sir, he hit a teacher!" Mr. Sanders said trying to make a point.

"A teacher who a student can trust!" Mr. Lehnis said sternly. "Once the teacher uses pressure on a student for any reason other than academics, that trust is broken. And you sir are no teacher the way you treated students here at this school! This here," The principal pointed to Ms. Warner who was surprised as he said, "Is a _real_ teacher who takes her classes seriously but is also the kind who students can open up to and trust. This meeting is adjourned. Case dismissed." He banged the gavel and everyone started moving.

"I'm sorry for what you two have gone through." Mom said as she and Kari hugged us.

"Thanks for defending us Beth." Dad said to Ms. Warner.

"Don't mention it, really." Ms. Warner said.

"No Ms. Warner, thank you for being here. My life would've been over if it weren't for you." I said as Ms. Warner smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You know I do anything for you and everyone." Ms. Warner said. "I love you and your friends as if you're one of my own."

"Are you doing okay son?" Dad asked me when we let go.

"I'm doing good now." I said.

"See, I told you denying works. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked him in the head.

"I always knew you were innocent bro. Well, you know what I mean." Matt said to me.

"We all believed you were innocent." Tiffany said.

"Glad to hear how everything turned out." Emanuel said happily when he came up to us.

"Get over here man!" I said pulling him into a man hug and then let go so that Hannah could take a turn a kissed him on the cheek much to everyone's surprise.

"Emanuel, I love you. You're a life saver!" Hannah said.

"Wow, I should be saving you guys more often." Emanuel smiled.

"Don't push your luck." I chuckled as everyone thanked Emanuel for his heroism. Emanuel, you have officially earned my respect.

* * *

"Come on Lucas. Get out here so I can see how it looks." Hannah called and I hesitantly walked into her room wearing a weird dark blue suit that looks like Uncle Sam threw up with one color.

"Is the wig really necessary?" I asked pointing to the white wig on my head. It's really itchy just so you know.

"Oh, it's _really_ necessary." Hannah said taking out her phone and snapped a picture of me.

"Oh you little sneak!" I said taking off the wig scratching my head as Hannah laughed and posted it on Instagram tagging me in it.

It's Monday night and I am again at Hannah house where we are getting our presentation ready for tomorrow in government. It was one crazy weekend but not as crazy as to what happened on Monday.

My friends told me what happened on that day since I was 'suspended.' The superintendent came on that morning and was beyond furious at what Mr. Sanders did to me and Hannah and was immediately fired from this school and lost his teaching license for harassment on a student and abusing his position. We had a substitute that will be teaching his class for the rest of the year and he's a good sub Mr. Hamilton. Oh and get this. My history test, one of the social studies teachers looked at my test on Friday and informed me that the answers I got wrong were correct and I actually got a hundred percent while Hannah only got a C plus. I knew it, I knew it! That no good snake!

As for everyone who sided with Mr. Sanders, the students could not believed they were lied and deceived by Mr. Sanders and Hannah told me that they all apologized to me and her for siding with a teacher over us. It was kind of them at first but then it got a bit… too much. I'll tell you why.

They kept apologizing over and over and _over_ again promising that they'll make amends with us so I have that to look forward to tomorrow Hannah says to me. I guess apologizing, taking down the Facebook page, carrying our books, beating themselves up, offering to take us to prom next month or buying us lunch isn't enough to them not even for what they did for our cars.

Every student pitched in and helped paid for the damage they did to our cars for broken windows, paint jobs, and such. … And when that wasn't enough, Trevin used his computer skills and hacked into Mr. Sanders bank account undetected using up all of his money causing him to be broke and helped fix our cars making them look like their brand spanking new.

Speaking of Mr. Sanders, his wife was furious after they left school and immediately filed for divorce while kicking him out of the house for disloyalty to her and his family. His kids were hurt to hear how their dad treated their mom and refused to speak to him. As for where he is now, nowhere but on the streets since everyone he knew lost respect in him for what he did. Hey, Mr. Sanders had it coming to him. That's what karma does to people who abuses their power and deceives others to turn against the people they look up to.

"Where did you get this wig anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I made it actually." Hannah said.

"What's it made out of?" I asked.

"Dog hairs from the poodle barber shop." Hannah smiled.

"Ahhh!" I screamed dropping the wig like it was hot iron as Hannah laughed.

"I'm kidding." Hannah said. "I bought it off online. That's two in a row that I finally got you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "So do we have everything?"

"The speech is ready and so are the costumes so we're good to go tomorrow." Hannah said.

"Awesome," I said. "Well, I should get home now before my mom gets worried."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Lucas." Hannah said.

"See you then." I said and then headed out the door.

"Lucas," I turned when I was at the door and Hannah walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for everything."

I smiled. "You don't have to thank me Hannah. I do anything for you. You're my best friend. I mean sure you can be such a princess sometimes, you can be crazy with shopping and you try to make fun of me but failed, and you always try to get whatever you want –"

"Get to the point." Hannah said with a laugh.

"No matter what, I'll always have your back, forever." I said.

"And I'll always remember everything you have done for me, in memory." Hannah smiled.

"Always." We both said and said goodnight.

I know that my friends and I have a trait that drives us all crazy but that's what we love about each other. It's like a balance equation where we help one flaw as they help the other and that's what my friends and I are like. As long as my friends and I are there for each other, we will always be best friends even if we all move on to the other side and that there, will be a friendship that will go down in history.

* * *

 **We still have a long way to go in this story before the next sequel. Just so you know for those who read Surprises, it has been renamed to Full Of Surprises. Please review.**


	20. Prom: The Happiest Place On Earth

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Prom: The Happiest Place On Earth**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"If you're still planning on killing that guy, I want in!" Emmett said.

"I'm in too!" Krystal said.

"You know what, screw the treaty! That guy is worse than Justin!" Jacob said. "If that were to happen to Nessie, I would kill him."

"I agree with you on that Jacob." Edward said.

"As much as that guy should deserve it, I don't think it's worth losing ourselves to." Carlisle said calmly even though I saw through his aura that he too was mad at Mr. Sanders.

"I guess you're right Carlisle," I said. "That man deserves to have his life living in hell but if he lays a hand on another innocent woman, I'm straight on to kill him."

"And I give you permission to do so." Jacob said earning a smack in the arm by Nessie.

"And I thought Tyler was more annoying trying to make up to me." Bella said.

"Who's Tyler?" Krystal asked. That, I'm curious.

"Just a guy I knew back in Forks High who wanted to show his apologies for almost running me over with his van no matter how many times I've told him to let it go." Bella said rolling her eyes as Edward did the same. "He even took it far telling everyone that I was going to prom with him _without_ my approval."

"Did you?" I asked in surprised.

"Of course not!" Bella said with her eyes widened. "I went with Edward who took me against my will," She gave Edward a glare as he chuckled in amusement. "And Tyler ended up on my doorstep only to be told by Charlie where I was at and Edward 'politely' told Tyler that I was unavailable as far as anyone but Edward is concerned." Tiffany, Krystal and Lucina and I laughed hearing how sad someone's night turned out on prom night.

"So how many people offered to go to prom with you?" Nessie asked me.

"A lot," I answered. "But they stopped when Hannah and I went up in front of the whole school telling everyone kindly that there is no need to apologize even if they do feel bad for how they treated us. It was all water under the bridge and everyone let it go after the next day."

"Don't tell me you didn't go to prom without a date!" Alice said.

"I'm not an idiot to go without one and even if I wasn't able to find a date I'd still go with my friends." I said.

"So who did you go with?" Rosalie asked. Tiffany and I smiled at each other at the question.

"Ooh, I'm sensing another story!" Alice squealed with excitement. "Come on, what happened?"

"Let's just say that prom was definitely a night to remember." Tiffany said.

"What happened that night?" Lucina said looking excited back and forth between me and Tiffany.

"I think we should start off to the events before the night happened." I said.

* * *

 **May 11** **th** **2015**

 **(A/N: This is what I did when I asked someone to prom. :))**

"You guys ready?" I asked the guys.

"We're ready when you are." Trevin said showing the rolled up poster he and Ryan are holding.

"You got this man!" Ryan said pumping his chest to me.

"Wait for my signal." I told them as Matt and Cooper arrived.

"Here you go bro," Matt said lifting Cooper's jacket showing me the bouquet of white and pink roses in his hands. "We got the ones you've requested and they're the best anyone has seen, I'll say." He said.

"Good work guys." I said taking the bouquet hidden-jacket in my hands and looked over the view of the commons where everyone was having lunch on a good Monday. I'm trying everything I could to not be so nervous. How hard is it to get rid of these nerves immediately?

"You can do this man." Cooper said thumping my back.

"Go get her!" Trevin said.

"No need to be nervous as shit!" Ryan said.

"Good luck bro!" Matt said as did the other guys. I started heading down the stairs with Matt and Cooper behind me through the loud chattering commons where everyone is engrossed in their conversation.

"Wait a minute," I halted at the bottom of the stairs. "I just remembered to –"

"Oh hell no man, you're doing this now!" Cooper said when he and Matt stopped me from turning back.

"You are not backing out on this!" Matt said. Excuse me if I'm worried that she'll say no.

We walked up to the table where we saw Tiffany, Hannah, Haley, Bri and Checka with Stevi and Mackenzie, Cooper and Matt's new girlfriends respectively who they're going to the prom with, sitting and eating their food while chit chatting.

"There she is." Matt whispered to me.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "All I have to do is get her attention and then show her –" I was about to finish explaining when Cooper cut me off after the part where I said 'get her attention,' as he yelled,

"HEY!" Everyone in the commons stopped what they were doing and turned to our direction. Oh, Cooper is not doing what I think he's doing. "My boy Lucas here has something to say!" Cooper then turned to me and smiled as if he's saying 'No need to thank me.' If I pull this off, remind me to kick his ass. I should've known to trust Matt or Cooper to help me with women.

Everyone was now looking at me as were the girls at the table I'm facing. Oh well, this promposal is supposed to be something to remember so she's gonna be remembering this.

I took a deep breath as Matt and Cooper held out the camcorder and microphone dish, and hopped on top of the nearest table where a few students were sitting, and faced the girls again. I pointed at her, who was curious, telling her to look up to see Trevin and Ryan rolled down the poster I made. Everyone gasped when the poster hanged down to read the big words,

 _ **Prom With ?**_

Trevin reached down the flap of the '?' where it reveals,

 _ **Lucas!**_

She turned to me in shocked as I pulled out the jacket showing the bouquet of roses and said loudly,

"Tiffany Stewart, will you be my date to the prom?" Everyone was in awe as Tiffany got up and walked over to me with a big smile on her face as she said,

"I'd be honored!" She said and the entire commons erupted in cheers as I got down off the table and handed Tiffany the bouquet. She happily accepted them and flung her arms around my neck as I hugged her back while the guys were cheering on me. It's official; I'm going to the prom with my best friend!

* * *

"So let's go over the list for the May Dance assembly," I said looking at the white board.

"The National Anthem," I turned to Michelle.

"Mr. Shaw has informed me that the seniors of the chamber choir will be doing it." She said.

"Cheer squad," I turned to Tiffany.

"Mrs. Messer says the new members of the team will be performing the fight song." Tiffany said.

"What about the band?" I turned to Alyssa who is dating the lead singer of the school band.

"They say they'll be happy to perform to promote their new song." She said.

"Prom committee," I turned to the junior class officers led by Checka.

"We got the gifts to give those on the prom court and we'll announce them after this." She said.

"What about the senior slide show?" I turned to our senior class secretary.

"I got all of the photos from the seniors and I should be able to get the PowerPoint done by Thursday." Bri said.

"We'll handle the new ASB officers," I said pointing to Tiffany, Matt, Cooper and Hannah. "And we also have a big surprise for one of our teachers." I said with a smile as did everyone else. "So I think that's everything. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright, Hannah, did you get all this?"

"I wrote everything down and I'm about to type it up." She answered.

"Make sure you make copies and send them out to the staff and make sure Mr. Peltier gets one so that he knows what to setup on the audio and sound system." I said as Hannah nodded and went to the computer and began typing. I turned to the rest of the Leadership class. "Well, what are you doing sitting around? Let's get to work you guys!" I said and everyone started moving.

"You're doing a great job Lucas." Ms. Barr said to me.

"Thank you Ms. Barr." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Let's hope that Checka will live up to your job next year when you leave." Ms. Barr chuckled and then left to help out with some of the students with their jobs.

"I never got to tell you how amazing for what you did at lunchtime Lucas." Tiffany smiled still holding her bouquet as I sat with her, Matt and Cooper.

"Speaking of which," I smacked Cooper in the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Cooper asked rubbing his head.

"Did you have to get the whole school to watch me?" I asked.

"You said that you needed to get her attention." Cooper said.

"Not with everyone with their eyes all on me and you didn't even let me finish before you went off blabbing your big mouth off." I said.

"Well, everyone would've seen it either way." Matt said.

"Anyways Tiffany, I know you were expecting more of a… a little flare and –" Tiffany cut me off by covering my mouth.

"Hey, being asked to the prom in front of the whole school is something I'll remember when I tell my future kids and so on about this." She smiled and then hugged me. "And I loved it by the way."

"I'm glad you did and I'm happy that you and I will be going together this weekend." I smiled hugging her back.

"You two are gonna be so cute together!" Hannah said beaming as she, Ryan, Bri, Haley and Trevin joined us.

"I wonder how the other girls here are taking it." Trevin teased.

"Yeah, almost all of them were disappointed that you didn't ask them Luke." Ryan said.

"Not all of them," I said. "I'm surprised Sam handled the news well.

"Now that Sam has got her chance since her kiss with you, she feels accomplished and happy that she got what any girl wants with you." Tiffany said and I started stuttering.

"W-W-What, what kiss?" I asked almost sounded like I was choking. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"The kiss you gave Sam after Sadies." Tiffany said.

"Oh, _that_ kiss." I said with a nervous laugh. I was afraid Sam told Tiffany that she kissed me after that jerk was caught cheating on her. Tiffany would probably kill me if she knew. Everyone looked at me and then shrugged it off. Phew.

"Hey guys," My friends and I turned to see Checka and Andrew Birge holding a couple of purple bags with blue and white star balloons. "We have gifts for our prom court members!"

"Who's in it?" Tiffany asked.

"Obviously me! OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped him in the head.

"You were already on court for Homecoming so you're not eligible to be on prom court." Hannah said.

"Well that's complete bullshit then. OW!" Cooper cried from another slap in the head by Hannah. "Seriously, this is getting old!" He said rubbing his head.

"Anyways, here's one for Ryan, Bri, Haley, Trevin, Matt, Tiffany," Checka read off as Andrew headed the bags to my friends who couldn't believe it. "And Lucas." Say what! I thought as Andrew handed me the bag.

"Wait, I'm sorry but for a second there I thought I heard you say that _I'm_ on the prom court." I said making sure I wasn't hearing things while being shocked by the news.

"Yes you are. The class voted for you especially. Congratulations!" Checka said happily and left with Andrew to give the rest of the bags to the other seniors who made the court.

"Dude, that's awesome bro!" Matt cheered as he wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair.

"I didn't think I would be voted to be on the court." I said sounding speechless when Matt let go.

"What made you think that you wouldn't?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it would happen." I said.

"It's senior year Lucas. Anything could happen." Haley smiled.

"Even to Emanuel?" I said as all of us laughed.

"She didn't say who it will happen to but anything's possible." Tiffany said with a laugh.

"This is great! With most of us on prom court, we'll be one badass group on prom night!" Bri said excitedly.

"All we need for us girls are killer dresses." Hannah said.

"Aren't you gonna tell us what you'll be wearing?" Ryan asked.

"Nope!" All the girls said with a smirk.

"Come on," Matt said. "You have to give us some kind of clue so that we know what to wear."

"Yeah, we have to match you know." I said trying to make a point.

"How's pink sound to you guys?" Hannah said with an evil grin.

"WHAT, HELL NO!" The boys and I begged. That would be serious torture if we were to be dressed in that color. We would rather go to prom naked… and then get kicked out of the event.

"We're kidding." Tiffany said as she and the girls laughed. "We'll give you the colors you have to wear but we will not tell you the kind of dresses we'll be wearing, got it?"

"Got it." Us boys said. After the prom conversation was done, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper, Hannah and I went outside to the parking lot to discuss the plans for the new ASB officers that will be taking over the school when we leave.

"Okay, let's get down to business." I said as we all hopped onto the back of Hannah's truck.

"So what _are_ we doing for the new ASB officers?" Matt asked.

"As you probably remembered last year, the new ASB officers must go through an initiation on the day the assembly will be held. It's just so they know what it takes to run this school." I explained.

"Man, the initiation the officers made us do last year was ridiculous." Cooper said.

"Hey, at least you guys only went through it once since you're new at this." I pointed out how I've been an ASB officer since my junior year.

"I'm surprised you weren't expecting the second time like that." Tiffany teased.

"I didn't think they were gonna do it again." I said. "The first time was already crazy enough!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sophomore year**_

" _Alright, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight guys." I said and was about to head up the stairs to my room when mom called me._

" _Oh sweetheart, your ASB President Jerry called me saying that he will come over tomorrow morning to discuss about your duties as an ASB officers." She said._

" _Okay." I said although I was confused to why Jerry would come to my house in the morning to talk about my job as ASB Public Relations when he could've just discuss it at school. I went to my room where I changed into my pajamas and went to bed._

 _I felt as if I just laid my head on the pillow when I heard the door open and the lights turned on even though my eyes were closed. All of a sudden the covers were yanked away from me and something cold splashed over my body causing me to yelp. That woke me up instantly._

" _What is going on?" I asked shaking through my now wet clothes._

" _Wake up Lucas! You're gonna be late for school!" I heard Jerry say as I felt something smudging onto my face and I turned to see it was the ASB Vice President smearing chocolate on me. Wait, what did he say earlier? I looked at my clock and was surprised at the time._

" _Dude, it's five in the morning!" I said. And didn't my mom say that only Jerry was gonna be here, not the entire ASB officers?_

" _Exactly, now get your ass outta bed, get change and grab your bag because you're coming with us!" Jerry said. I don't like where this is going._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

I shook my head from remembering that time.

"I can't believe I was force to wear that the whole day." I said with a shudder as my friends laughed.

"You did look good in a dress." Hannah teased.

"I'm surprised that dress fits you well." Cooper said with a laugh as I punched his shoulder in annoyance.

"Okay moving that aside, I already talked to the new ASB officer's parents that we'll be picking them up _very_ early in the morning on Friday just like how we went through last year and that they will be unaware of our arrival." I explained.

"Does it have to be that early? OW!" Cooper cried when Tiffany slapped his chest.

"Who are the new ASB officers again?" Matt asked.

"Checka's president, Kori is VP, Jesse will be secretary, Courtney is treasurer and Andrew will be Public relations." I said. "All of them are new and it shouldn't be a problem since they have no idea what's coming to them."

"So we're just gonna initiate them the same way we were?" Hannah asked to be sure.

"Yes, but I thought we could add a little twist." I said with a smirk.

"I smell plan coming from the prank master!" Matt smiled. "What is it?" I got my friends to huddle close to me in case someone overhears us and explained to them of my idea.

"Lucas, how awesome are you to come up with these things?" Cooper asked.

"I guess it in my genes." I shrugged. "Okay, so we're all gonna be spending the night at my house on Thursday, correct?"

"You bet we are!" Matt said high fiving me as everyone else agreed. Friday couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Time flew by when Thursday night came. My friends arrived at my place where they joined me and my family for dinner and just hangout playing video games and watching The Fast and The Furious series until eleven we went to Walmart to grab some supplies for the upcoming morning. By midnight, we all went to our sleeping bags only to have slept for four hours since we have places to go and new ASB officers to 'abduct.'

"Come on, wake up." I said with a yawn as I woke the others up.

"It's too early!" Tiffany groaned turning away from me.

"Exactly, we have to go grab the new ASB officers from their houses." I said.

"Five more minutes!" Hannah said with her eyes closed causing me to sigh. Time to use the old dad method.

"If you don't wake up, I'll do what dad did to me and dump a bucket of cold water on you girls." I said causing them both to snap their eyes open and bolted up.

"You wouldn't!" Hannah said to me.

"Oh trust us," Matt said. I smirked as the girls turned to see him and Cooper standing there, all soaked and shaken.

"He would." Cooper said.

"There's plenty more if you girls are still tired." I said holding out the bucket where they heard the swish of the water.

"Okay, okay, we're up!" Tiffany said as she and Hannah scrambled out of their sleeping bags but then bumped into each other and fell to the ground causing me to laugh. It was funny but not as funny to how the boys reacted.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A few seconds ago**_

" _Guys, wake up." I said to Matt and Cooper who are asleep in their bags and groaned when they heard me._

" _I need my beauty sleep." Cooper said groggily._

" _Yeah, wake me up never!" Matt said as they both went back to sleep._

" _Come on, get your lazy asses off the floor." I said giving those two a good kick._

" _Forget it bro." Matt said with his eyes closed._

" _Yeah, nothing you do will wake us up." Cooper said turning away from me. I sighed and went to the kitchen where I grabbed a big bucket and filled with very cold water. I returned to the living room to my friends still asleep in their sleeping bags. I looked at the boys. I decided that they're first. They asked for it._

 _I threw half the bucket of water on Matt and Cooper causing them to scream like little girls as they scramble out of their bags but slipped and fell. I laughed when Cooper was on top of Matt._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Come on you guys, we have half an hour to get change and ready and then we're off." I said as everyone rolled up their sleeping bags. Once we were done with a quick shower and getting dressed, we all grabbed our stuff and got into our cars with Tiffany riding with me and Matt and Hannah in Cooper's. Cooper followed me as I drove to the addresses the parents gave me with no problem. By five thirty, we got Checka, Kori, Jesse, Courtney and Andrew in the cars with their stuff and I'll tell you they were very surprised.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **Andrew's house**_

" _His room is the first door straight ahead." Andrew's mom instructed us we walked through the hallways and opened up Andrew's door._

" _WAKE UP ANDREW!" My friends and I cried when the lights were turned on._

" _HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Andrew asked when he was woken up to the sound of me blowing an air horn and sight of Tiffany filming, Hannah smearing chocolate on Andrew's face, Cooper squirting cold water with his water gun and Matt spraying shaving cream and silly string at him._

* * *

 _ **Courtney's house**_

 _Courtney's mom led us upstairs to Courtney's room._

" _WAKE UP COURTNEY!" We yelled causing her to scream._

" _Oh, my gosh! What the hell!" She cried._

* * *

 _ **Jesse's house**_

 _His twin sister opened the door for us and led us to his room._

" _WAKE UP JESSE!" We all yelled._

" _What the hell!" Jesse cried through all the spraying and noise as he looked at us wildly. "How did you guys know where I live?"_

" _We have our sources." I smirked._

" _Oh I hate you sis!" Jesse cried pointing at her who is at the door laughing her head off._

* * *

 _ **Kori's house**_

" _WAKE UP KORI!" We yelled causing Kori to stir but then bolted up from the cold water and the shaving cream._

" _I heard you guys and I was like no, they're not coming here at five o'clock." She said groggily as she climbed out of bed._

* * *

 _ **Checka's house**_

" _WAKE UP CHECKA!" We yelled._

" _Are you kidding me?" She asked when she woke up at our arrival and doing our routine to her._

" _No we are not kidding you!" I said._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

"I thought I was gonna die!" Andrew cried as I was driving.

"Did you really think I was gonna come to your house and just discuss your duties as ASB officers?" I asked while chuckling.

"Something like that!" Courtney said as Tiffany and I laughed.

"So why did you, like, kidnapped us?" Kori asked.

"It's not kidnapping if your parents knows about it." Tiffany teased.

"Traitors!" Andrew commented on his parents.

"And that was only part one of your guys' initiation." I said.

"What's part two?" Courtney asked.

"It's something different than what we went through." Tiffany said as I smirked. I saw through the three in the back looking like they do not like where this is going. Hey, I had that same thought. We arrived at the Timberline football and track field at five forty five and parked near the tennis court.

"Are kidding me? It's cold out here!" Jesse shivered when we all got out to the place being sixty degrees.

"Can you spare us a blanket?" Checka pleaded when Tiffany wrapped a huge blanket around her and Hannah as Matt, Cooper and I got one of our own.

"Don't worry we'll give you guys some blankets after this." Hannah said.

"After what?" Jesse asked. I walked up to him and handed Jesse half a lemon as I did the same to Andrew, Checka, Courtney and Kori.

"This is part two of your initiation." I said as the five of them gave me weird looks in confusion. "You have to run two laps around the track field as fast as you can."

"That's sounds easy enough!" Andrew said.

"I don't like the look on your face." Kori said noticing my smirk.

"But here's the thing," I said holding my laughter of my idea I came up with. "You have to keep that lemon in your mouth throughout the run. If you drop it you have to start all over again."

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, so if you don't want to have a sour taste for a month _and_ if you want breakfast, you better get running." I said. Since there was no getting out of it, all five of them placed the lemons in their mouths, having a sour look on their faces from the taste, and went up to the starting line.

"On your marks, get set… GO!" And they took off running while my friends and I started laughing at their tortured faces of holding a piece of lemon in their mouths.

"Come on you guys, it's only two laps!" I yelled as the five of them went through their first already.

"You have to be in shape to be on ASB!" Tiffany said in between laughs.

"You have to be in shape CHECKA!" Matt yelled to her.

"No time to be cold!" Cooper yelled.

"Do you guys wanna eat?" I told them when they were half way done around the field.

"Yeah, do you guys want breakfast?" Hannah teased.

"Here they come." Tiffany said as Andrew was the first one done.

"Alright, we got a track star here!" I said giving Andrew a high five as he spitted his lemon out and started panting. Soon Jesse came followed by Kori and Courtney and then Checka where on the way Cooper came in and ran by her side.

"So how does it feel to be on ASB?" Cooper asked with smirk causing Checka to muffle through the lemon as she glared at Cooper as she finished running.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I teased as all five of them continued panting.

"I really thought I was gonna die!" Andrew complained.

"Well you didn't okay." Matt said.

"Now that you guys passed the test of part two, let's get some breakfast where part three will commence." Tiffany said.

"Part three, how many parts are there?" Kori asked.

"About five total." I answered. "Now let's go!" We all hopped back into the cars and drove them to McDonalds for breakfast.

For part three of the initiation, we made them dress all wacky and crazy as Tiffany and Hannah did their makeup. Now I see why the past ASB officers enjoyed this. After finishing our breakfast and dressing the new ASB officers up, we all got back into the cars and drove to school where the real fun begins. Part four was when the new ASB officers did a conga line around the school singing Call Me Maybe and Party Rock Anthem which Matt was able to get all on video.

After that, we sent them to the commons where they have to play leap frog where everyone is watching. And for part five, they have to stay dressed as we made them throughout the whole day. It's hilarious I'll tell ya. Now, for the school day to pass by so we can get to the big event of the year; the May Dance Assembly.

"I'm really starting to hate these ties!" I said in frustration.

"You would think we're experts on tying these since we wear these on home swim meets." Trevin said walking over to me. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks man." I said as I gesture the work Trevin's doing.

"No problem. I can't have everyone's favorite guy go out there with a messed up tie." Trevin teases as I rolled my eyes.

I am nervous as hell to tell you the truth. While the rest of the Leadership class were setting in the gym for the assembly during sixth period, some of us including myself were getting ready for prom court arrival. I didn't think this would happen to me since there are over five hundred seniors in our class and only eighteen of them were on homecoming court and now sixteen of us were picked on prom court. It's really unexpected. After Trevin was done with my necktie (I hope I remember the technique), we got out of the bathroom with our tuxes on, me in black, and ran into Matt and Ryan both who are also wearing tuxes.

"Looking sharp bro!" Matt said to me with a smile.

"You too man." I said as the rest of the guys on court joined us. Soon, we saw all the girls coming to us and the guys and I had our jaws dropped at the dresses they're wearing. The girls wore the most beautiful dresses to have ever been worn. How do girls always pull it off on the dresses?

"Hello," The guys and I were snapped back into reality when someone snapped their fingers in front of our faces. "You guys better not react like that on tomorrow night for our second dresses." Haley said with a laugh. Again with two dresses? How much can these girls afford?

"I think black suits you quite nicely." Tiffany, who is wearing baby blue strapless sash beading tulle dress, said to me.

"Thank you, I'm sure the dress you'll be wearing to the dance will look good on my other tux my grandpa made me." I smiled. "The one you're wearing right now looks amazing."

"Thank you Lucas." Tiffany smiled with a small blush.

"Are you nervous about this?" I asked as we were called to be in the gym to line up before the assembly starts.

"Definitely," Tiffany answered. "I've wanted this for so long. It's always been my dream to be prom queen. My mom was named queen when she was in high school and so was her mother. I hope to keep the tradition going."

"I'm sure you'll make an amazing queen." I said.

"What about you?" Tiffany asked as all of us were behind the bleachers just as the bell rang telling the school to head for the assembly.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen to me so it's a first for everything especially for my family." I said as one of the junior class officers gave us sashes to wear that read out "Prom Court '15". "With my dad messing around most of the time and getting his grade to an average and mom spending her time studying to be noticed, neither of them had any experience." When I told my family the big news, they were beyond ecstatic.

"Well," Tiffany smiled. "Start making a tradition if you become king."

"If I become king, that is." I said as the whole school filled up the gym.

Soon as the gym was settled, the assembly began with the pledge of allegiance with the national anthem led by the ladies of chamber choir. After that, Ms. Barr took the center of the gym giving introductions, welcoming families and friends and mentioning that this assembly is a special one for us seniors. And to think that this will be my last job as an ASB officer for this school. It didn't hit me until now.

Once she was done, Checka and Andrew still in their wacky outfits we got them dressed, took the mic and began announcing prom court. Before they gave out the names, a video was played where a teacher gives out compliments to each prom court member and saying how much they'll miss them and that's when we were signaled to walk across the gym and got up to the stage. Matt was already up first with his walking partner, followed by Ryan with his and then Bri with hers. After Trevin and Haley went up together followed by two more pairs, we heard Mrs. Messer on the video.

" _She's a hardworking girl inside and outside of school."_ She said. _"She always challenges herself and pushes to the limit going over many obstacles. No matter what the outcomes, she will always be on top. Congratulations Tiffany and I wish you the best."_

Tiffany let out a tear from the words coming from her coach as I heard Ms. Warner's voice.

" _Not only is he a great student, an amazing ASB officer and a talented athlete, he's one of the kindest, sweetest most amazing guy anyone would be happy to call him a friend."_ She said. I'm not gonna cry. I'm _not_ gonna cry! _"Every morning, he would come into my classroom and put a smile on my face as he offers to help me out so that I could be ready. As he visits, he and I grow to form an amazing strong bond where I think of him as the son I've always wanted and like a mother, I will miss him so much when he leaves. Lucas, I'll miss you so much. Congratulations."_ She said with sniff. Oh great, now I'm shedding a tear.

"Up next are Tiffany Stewart and Lucas Stone!" Checka announced through the mic as the whole school cheered when Tiffany and I appeared arm and arm as we walked across the gym heading to the stage with the rose in my hand that I've been given.

"Tiffany's favorite artist is Drake." Checka read the answers from the questions we were told to answer. "Her dream career is to become a kindergarten teacher. Her happiest place on earth is Hawaii."

Tiffany and I paused as we were instructed from rehearsals and faced our class. Through the audience, I saw Tiffany's parents sitting next to mom, dad and Lilly who just had a dentist appointment allowing her to leave school early. Mom was in tears at the sight of me as dad was smiling proudly while Lilly was beaming up and down her seat. After a few waves, Tiffany and I locked arms again and resumed walking to the stage as my answers were being read.

"Lucas's favorite artist is Ariana Grande." Andrew read. "He hopes to become the next Bill Gates as he studies for programming. Anywhere he goes is his happiest place on earth as long as he lives it big time."

Everyone continued clapping as I gave Tiffany a twirl and handed her the rose and we both climbed up the stage and sat down. After the last two pairs were called, Matt, Tiffany and I left the stage to do our part of the assembly with Hannah and Cooper. I first took the mic to introduce the new cheerleaders as they did the fight song. After that, Mr. Peltier gave out introductions to each member on the team where Sam and Morgan were one of them and later the whole cheer squad did the traditional ice cream and cake song which got the whole school on their feet.

Soon my friends and I took the center talking about our times as ASB officers coming to an end and how much we'll miss it and then introduce the new ASB officers. After that was done, the new ASB officers took the mic from us. What are they doing?

My question was answered when Checka did an impression of Cooper causing all of us except him to laugh. Then Jesse did his on Matt which was even more hilarious. I couldn't control myself when Courtney and Kori did Hannah and Tiffany's respectively which they nailed it perfectly but when Andrew did mine, not only did he impersonated me well but he exaggerated on how smooth I am with the girls making everyone except me bursting into laughter.

"I sound nothing like that!" I said through the mic as the new ASB officers went to their seats as the whole school laughed. "Okay, now we got a nice treat for you all and that's –" I was interrupted when a man wearing a black cloak and ski mask walked up to me and gently took the mic out of my hand. The whole school was curious as to know who this guy is. I smiled when he said through the mic,

"Would Ms. Warner please come down here?" Everyone now was even more curious but not as curious as Ms. Warner who walked down from the bleachers and went to the center of the gym.

There were murmurs as the man walked up to her. Ms. Warner was surprised to see when the man took off his cloak and pulled his ski mask to reveal a tall slightly burly guy in his early thirties with very short brown hair and a small beard who is none other than her boyfriend Spencer Belisle. Matt and Cooper ran up to them with their devices and started filming as I went up to Spencer who gave me the mic for me to hold him.

"Beth, I know we've only been together for almost a year," He said through the mic in my hands. "But to me, it feels like forever. Throughout our short time together, I grow to love you more every day. The story of our love is only the beginning… and I want us to write our own happily ever after." Spencer then got on one knee and the whole school started cheering as Ms. Warner has her hands to her mouth as the tears came pouring out when Spencer pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a small gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Beth Allison Warner, I promise to always love you forever and always." Spencer said. "I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. Will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Ms. Warner didn't need to think twice as she yelled, "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" The whole erupted with cheers and applauds as Spencer got up and placed the ring in Ms. Warner's finger and soon she flung herself around Spencer and kissed him full on the lips. After that was done, the school band Shoreline Drive, started playing their new song.

"Hey, congrats Spencer!" I said a giving him a man hug during the performance.

"Thanks Lucas." He smiled.

"You treat her right, you hear me?" I teased as Spencer chuckled.

"Loud and clear," He said. "And thank you for allowing me to do this at the assembly."

"Hey, I do anything for my favorite teacher and her now-called fiancé." I smiled.

"Will you be willing to be one of my best men?" Spencer asked.

"I would consider it as a horror!" I said. Checka soon came to me saying that I have to head back to the stage with the other prom court members. Once we were back in our seats and the band finished playing, Checka took the mic.

"Okay, it's time to announce prom king and queen!" She said. "Would all the prom court members please come down from the stage?" We all got up from our seats and got off the stage and soon about sixteen teachers and staff appeared all dressed up. I am so confused now at what's going on.

"This is an elimination competition." Checka said. "All prom court members will be dancing with the teachers. When the music starts, everyone will be slow dancing to the song until one of the judges taps you out." Of course that's how they announce the king and queen. It's always different every year. "Teachers, find your partner." All the teachers approached us and I smiled when I was facing Ms. Warner who is wearing a black dress. The music started playing Charlie Puth's Marvin Gaye and we all started dancing to the song.

"Congratulations Ms. Warner," I smiled as we danced to the song with my hand to her waist and the other holding her hand up. "Or should I be calling you Mrs." I teased as Ms. Warner giggled.

"I'm still Ms. Warner until the day comes." She said. "Did you knew he was gonna propose at the assembly?"

"He called me last week and told me about his plans." I said. Ms. Warner looked at me in question and I understood why. "We kept in touch. I like the guy."

"Well thank you for helping make this a very special moment for me and Spencer." Ms. Warner smiled.

"I should be thanking you for what you said in that video." I said. "That was really kind of you."

"Hey, I meant every word of it." Ms. Warner said. "You're one of my favorite students ever since I started teaching at this school and I wouldn't the kind of teacher I am today if it weren't for your positive and kind attitude."

"And you'll always be my favorite teacher." I smiled as did Ms. Warner as she let go and stepped away from me. I was confused as she turned me around and I was facing Tiffany who was confused as well. I then noticed that it was just us on the floor and I looked at the stage where the rest of the prom court members were sitting down smiling at us. Wait a minute, does this mean…

"You're prom king and queen is Lucas Stone and Tiffany Stewart!" Checka announced as the whole school erupted in big cheers.

No way! I thought as the junior class officers came up to us where one of them placed the crown on my head and the other placed the tiara on Tiffany who was bursting into tears. As Tiffany and I hugged each other, all the guys on the prom court jumped off the stage and surround me and Tiffany going down on their knees and bowing chanting, "All hail King Lucas!"

After that was done, all of seniors took the floor as the slideshow Bri made started playing showing all the memories of our time together at this school from freshmen year to now. The entire school watched the PowerPoint for the rest of the assembly as the lights went out and glow sticks were seen everywhere. Not only have I've been named king of prom but I'll definitely miss my ASB duties.

* * *

"I really hate these ties!" I cried. I thought I got this thing down!

"What do you have against ties?" Dad asked in amusement when he came into my room.

"What I have against them is that they don't make clip-ons!" I said as dad helped me with my silver tie with a chuckle.

"And there we go." Dad said and gave a proud smile as he examined me in my silver tuxedo. "You look incredibly handsome son."

"He sure is!" Mom said when she came into the room with Lilly.

"You do look handsome big brother!" Lilly smiled as she came up to me.

"Thanks baby sis." I smiled as ruffled her hair causing her to pout both for that and being called a baby.

"Oh sweetheart," Mom started crying as she hugged me. Not again.

"Mom, not that I'm annoyed but you're gonna stain my tux." I said patting her back.

"Right, sorry, I just can't believe how fast time flew." Mom said wiping her eyes. "You're gonna to prom and then soon you'll be graduating and after that you're moving away to college."

"Mom, don't worry. I'm not trying to get away from you." I said. "I will always be with you guys no matter where I go."

"And we'll always be there for you wherever you go." Dad said patting my shoulder.

"You can pinky promise on that!" Lilly said sticking it out.

"Pinky promise." I said hooking my pinky finger with hers.

"Well let's go son, you got a big night ahead of you!" Dad said. I grabbed my prom crown and my sash and we were soon in the car arriving at Capitol Hall where everyone is getting their group pictures for prom just like homecoming. I met up with the boys who were dressed in their tuxes.

"Can I take a picture of you boys together?" Mom asked holding out her camera.

"You could, but I'm not sure about Cooper since he'll be showing off his muscles, if he can that is." Matt teased and I stepped in to elbow their stomachs before they even got a chance to start fighting.

"This is supposed to be a night to remember and you guys don't want to remember fighting and damaging your suits before the big night." I said.

"Sorry." The two of them said. Matt, Cooper, Trevin, Ryan and I posed in front of the camera with Troy, Hannah's new boyfriend and Marcel, Bri's date and soon we saw the arrival our dates. Again, how are they able to afford so many dresses? They wore different ones than what they were yesterday. Tiffany came up to me wearing her tiara and sash over her silver halter dress.

"You look beautiful." I said to her.

"You look very handsome." Tiffany smiled.

"Yes Lucas, you do look handsome." Tiffany's mother Gwen said when she came up to us.

"Y-Y-Y-You look great." Sam stuttered while blushing. Okay, it's obvious that she still hasn't gotten over me. Their dad Hayden came up and looked between me and Tiffany.

"How come you two aren't dating?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Dad!" Tiffany groaned as I turned red. Why does Hayden always think me and Tiffany should be together?

"I'm joking." Hayden laughed as Tiffany rolled her eyes.

All my friends and I exchanged corsages and boutonnieres and soon had our pictures taken by our parents. When it was time for us to go have dinner before the dance, our ride was something unexpected. The girls were able to rent a limo! And I'll tell you that it is awesome! The dinner at this fancy restaurant was even better but it doesn't top the food they serve. After dinner and with only a few hours before the big night, we drove around the city doing some shenanigans. By seven thirty, it was time and we all arrive at the Great Wolf Lodge where prom is being held.

 **(A/N: Play City Is Ours by Big Time Rush.)**

My friends and I handed our tickets and went through security that checked us to be sure we weren't holding any alcohol or drugs of sort and went inside the place where the dance is held and the huge banner over the door reads "The Happiest Place On Earth." Damn, how were the junior class officers able to hold off prom here at the Great Wolf Lodge?

We first went to get our pictures taken and then we found tables close to each other and sat down. This prom ran fairly smoothly. Everywhere I look, I see many people who came. Some didn't have dates but they have a group to hang with while the rest are seen dancing with their dates grinding on to each other. Even Emanuel has a date with a girl name Kayla. My friends and I were speechless at how pretty she is. And she's dating him? Not that I have a problem with it but there must be something wrong with that girl.

"Come on, let's join the rest of them on the floor." Hannah said as we all got up and head to the floor. The next song came on and every couple grind on to each. I placed my hands on Tiffany's waist as she sway her hips very closely with her back pressed to my chest. It feels great to be dancing with someone at prom. I mean not having a date is alright but where's the fun in that?

The DJ announced a dance off and the song Run It by Chris Brown came on and everyone made a circle as guys one by one took the floor and break dance. My friends urge me to go out there. I hesitated at first until a guy name Chad came up and challenged me.

Oh it's on! I thought as I joined on the floor and burst some moves. Chad and I continued dancing while showing off the moves almost like we were fighting. Soon near the end, Chad and I smiled and changed the style into a friendly way and danced together in rhythm. Once the song ended, everyone applauded and cheered as Chad and I gave each other a high five.

"Okay everyone I want you to grab your dates because this next song is a slow one." The DJ said through the mic as he changed the track.

 **(A/N: End the song and play I Don't Wanna Live Forever by Zayn & Taylor Swift from the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack.)**

Everyone took their partners and started slow dancing to the song as I made my way over to Tiffany who was waiting for me.

"May I have this dance my queen?" I offered as I held out my hand.

"I would be honored my king." She smiled taking my hand. I led Tiffany to the middle of the floor where the king and queen should dance and soon Tiffany wrapper her arms around my neck as mine were placed around her waist and we both danced to the soft music.

"I see you're not taking your dad's advice." Tiffany teased as I rolled my eyes.

"That's the lesson I've learned when it comes to dances." I said with a chuckle. "Well, how does it feel to become queen?"

"It's just as I imagine it would be." Tiffany said. "But it's even better when I'm dancing with the king."

"Well I'm honored to be with the queen." I smiled. "Being with you has made this an amazing fun night."

"Same here," Tiffany said. "I know that this isn't the same without Meghan but…"

"If there's anyone I wanted to be with on prom night, I'm glad that it's my best friend." I said causing Tiffany to smile. She rose up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"I'll always be your best friend through Life, Spirit," Tiffany said.

"Dreams, Memory, Forever," I said.

"Together." We said.

With that, we continued dancing together throughout the rest of the evening where it was truly a night to remember at the happiest place on earth.

 **(A/N: End song.)**

* * *

 **Okay guys this it. I'm putting up a two chapter update special and I think you should know what happens. Please review.**


	21. Twas A Good Night

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Twas A Good Night**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"That was very beautiful you two." Krystal said.

"It was so cute that you two went together and were crowned prom king and queen!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled.

"See love, I told you that prom could be fun if you enjoyed it." Edward smiled to Bella.

"You know I'm not much of a dancer." Bella said.

"That was before and now you dance gracefully." Edward said giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Will I be prom queen like you and grandma?" Lucina who is trying out the tiara, asked Tiffany.

"Maybe one day baby girl." Tiffany smiled.

"That was so cute the way your teacher's husband proposed to her!" Nessie squealed.

"How come you guys don't propose like that to us?" Rosalie asked Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

"We were in the twentieth century at that time while Edward here decided to go old school."Emmet said.

"That's just how I am." Edward smirked.

"Prom was definitely something I want to remember in my human days," I said. "Including everything that I did and went through at that school, it was the one I loved out of all the schools I go to now. To think that I had an amazing life, I had everything I've ever wanted; friends, family and a happy life but that was until…" Everyone's faces fell when they knew where I was going.

"Until what?" Lucina asked who was the only one that was never told of what I'm about to tell them next.

"That night." I said.

* * *

 **May 23** **rd** **2015**

I examined myself in the mirror to see myself wearing a white long sleeve shirt and faded jeans. If you're wondering what I'm all dressed up for, I'll tell you. This Saturday night, Bri is throwing a White-Out Party in honor of the class of 2015 graduating very soon and she invited a lot of people from all schools including me and my friends. She knows people. Bri has over three thousands followers on Instagram and Twitter. As the name states, it's a party where everyone has to wear white.

"Hey guys," I said to my parents and Lilly who are in the living room watching TV when I came downstairs. "How do I look?" I asked showing my outfit.

"Like I should arrest you even if you're my son." Dad said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes.

"You look great sweetheart." Mom said with smile as Lilly beamed.

I felt a bit uneasy for some reason. Let me tell you; when Bri first sent me the invite, the date was on the same night I was gonna have a special family night and that tradition was never broken, ever. My friends were disappointed to hear that I would be unable to go and told me to talk my parents out of it. I in the end said I'll try but it's not likely. When I told my family where I was going tonight, I was surprised to hear that they say I should go. Now I feel even worse.

"You know that I don't have to go and we can still have our family night." I said.

"Don't be stupid son," Dad said. "It's not every day you get invited to one of the hottest parties you teens throw. You have to go there!"

"We want you to have fun while you're young." Mom said. "Once you're in college, you'll probably be busy studying."

"Yeah big brother, you go have fun!" Lilly said with a big smile. I just love how adorable she is.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You've been asking us that question for a week. YES!" Dad said.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I said holding out my hands in surrender.

"And have fun." Mom said.

"Just don't drink because I'll know if you did." Dad teased but sounded serious.

"Dad, you really think I could get away with things with you around especially with your cop senses?" I asked.

"I was hoping so that I could handcuff you and take you downtown." Dad smirked as mom slapped his arm. That's when I heard the car honking.

"That's my ride." I said. "I'll be back late."

"Bye big brother!" Lilly called.

"Be careful sweetheart! We love you!" Mom called.

"Go crazy but not too crazy!" Dad called.

"Bye, love you and I'll try my best!" I called as I went out the front door and head over to Cooper's car and sat in the back seat with the girls where I saw all my friends wearing the white clothing.

"Are you ready for the night of your guys' lives?" Matt asked excitedly from the passenger seat.

"You bet we are!" Hannah said.

"Hell yeah!" Cooper cried.

"It's time to let loose and have fun!" Tiffany said.

"Let's do this!" I said and we all cheered as Cooper pulled out of my driveway hit the road. It was an hour long drive since the party's in Seattle. By around eight, we arrived at this building where the party is being held. We all got out of the car after Cooper was able to find a parking spot and arrived at the entrance where two security guards were guarding the entrance and a woman who appears to be in her college years was at a table.

"Can I have your guys' names?" She asked holding out clipboard.

"Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran." I said as the woman went through her list.

"Yes, you are all on the list." She said with a smile as she marked off our names. "Here are some glow-in-the-dark accessories," She said pulling out some glow in the dark wristbands and necklaces which we put on. "And here are these." She then gave us paper wristbands.

"What are they for?" Tiffany asked.

"They're VIP wristbands." The woman answered. Wait what! "Bri has given you access to the VIP room!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Cooper cried as he, Matt and I five each other. No way, Bri really knows how to throw a party. She's like a Kim Kardashian.

"Have a good night!" The woman smiled as we all went inside. To say that the place is amazing was an understatement. It wasn't called a White-Out Party for nothing as the place was dark and there were curtains of white along with everyone wearing the color as they dance to the DJ playing the hottest songs grinding into each other.

"Damn, Bri really went all out!" Matt said through the loud music. There was a yell and we turned to see Bri running over to us and attacked me with a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" She said hugging me so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"We wouldn't miss it." Tiffany said as Bri let go of me finally and I was gulping for air.

"And I'm glad you actually came, Lucas!" Bri smiled.

"Well, I figured why not. My family can survive one night without me." I said.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Bri said.

"And Bri, kudos to the VIP." Hannah said as we showed her the wristbands.

"Hey, you guys are my favorite people of all! You definitely deserved to be in the VIP room!" Bri said.

"Well let's not stand around and chit chat, let's have some fun!" Cooper said and he and Matt took off to find some girls to dance with and Bri took off when she saw more guests arrived.

"Let's go then." I said to Hannah and Tiffany.

"Hey," The girls and I turned to see two good looking guys coming over to us. "Do you girls wanna dance with us?"

"Okay!" Hannah beamed taking the guy's hand.

"I-I-I would love to." Tiffany blushed at the other guy and they left to go to the dance floor leaving me behind. Well that's one way to start the night.

"Hey Lucas!" I turned to see someone very familiar.

"Hey Tina, fancy seeing you here!" I smiled as she and I hugged.

"Yeah Bri invited me at work the other day." Tina smiled.

"Same here and I also got on the list of VIP." I said.

"No way, same here!" Tina said showing her VIP wristband. Tina and I continued making conversations when the next song came on. "Ooh, I love this song! Come on!"

"Ok-whoa!" I said as Tina dragged me to dance floor. Flo Rida's song Low started playing with color lights flying everywhere and Tina was soon facing me with her back as she pressed her body close to mine and started swaying her ass in rhythm pressed on my pelvis as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

As Tina wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and threw her head back, I looked around and saw Tiffany and Hannah dancing with the guys they met earlier. Then I saw Cooper with a hot blonde girl and Matt dancing with his girlfriend. They both saw me and gave me the thumbs up and I gave one in return.

"That was fun! Thanks for dancing with me." Tina smiled when the song ended.

"No problem and it sure was fun." I said as we got away from the dance floor.

"There you are." Tina and I turned to see a girl shorter than Tina with the same black hair coming up to us. Those two could be sisters. She then saw me and smiled big. "Hi, you must be Lucas."

"Uh yeah." I said feeling surprised that she knows me. Haven't I seen her before?

"I'm Jhuvy, Tina's best friend! She's told me a lot about you when you two dated." She said holding out her hand. Oh that's right, I saw her at lunchtime where she was hanging with Tina.

"Well I'm flattered." I said taking her hand.

"Wow, you're even cuter in person!" Jhuvy said causing me to blush. "No wonder Tina has a crush on you back then."

"Shut up!" Tina said with a blush.

"I'm just playing with you sister." Jhuvy teased. "Hey, you wanna dance with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure-whoa!" I said when Jhuvy grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor. What is it with girls dragging me? For half of the night, I've been dancing with girls left and right. Not complaining about it but I need a break. Good thing I was able to shake off the last girl and caught up to my friends.

"Geez bro, I wondering where you took off after Tina took you." Matt said.

"Too many girls wanna dance with me." I said catching my breath. "I don't understand why."

"How many did you dance with?" Tiffany asked.

"I saw it all. He was with over ten girls." Hannah smirked.

"Ten? Damn, he danced with more girls than I did!" Cooper said.

"I should've taken your advice and be a complete douche so that I wouldn't get that many girls." I said.

"Don't be like that Lucas." Tiffany said. "You just have your ways with women unlike these two idiots."

"Hey!" Matt and Cooper said.

"Now come on. Let's check out the VIP room Bri hooked us up with!" Hannah said excited. And that's what we did when we showed them our VIP passes and went inside to see Bri and a few other people in a white lounge room where the tables actually light up. How much did Bri pay for all of this?

We spent the time drinking cider and chit chatting and went back to the floor where I was once again got dragged into dancing with more girls who caught interest in me. I don't understand how I did it. Other than that, it was a great night and an amazing party. I never had that much fun in my life with all the dancing and everything. Well what do you expect on your senior year?

* * *

We are now driving home from the party and I was sitting behind Cooper who was driving again, with Tiffany and Hannah and Matt was sitting in the passage seat. We were on the streets to where they would drop me off at my house. I looked at my watch saying it was five minutes to midnight. Yep, we were definitely tired. I don't think I'll be able to wake up until noon.

"Dude that was an awesome party Bri threw." I said.

"It was nice of her to do that since we have a few weeks left before we graduated."Hannah said.

"We still have finals though." I pointed out knowing how those tests are just around the corner.

"Oh screw finals." Cooper said. "Who needs them?"

"You do Mr. Average. I'm surprised you've been accepted to a college that takes students with the highest GPA." Matt laughed as Cooper punched him in the shoulders.

"Hey when you're the star athlete of the school basketball team, you don't need an education." Cooper said.

"Yeah let's see where that takes you." I said as everyone except Cooper laughed.

"Hey I didn't have to be a smart ass to get into one." Cooper teased referring to me.

"Cooper, leave Lucas alone. At least he's smart enough to have some real fun when he's not studying." Tiffany said.

"Yeah he's fun alright, especially when he went wild with a lot of girls." Matt said smirking at me. "How many did you danced with, eight, ten?"

"I got dragged by a lot to even count." I said looking embarrassed as my friends continued laughing.

A few minutes passed as we arrived at my house. That was when my cop senses reacted like never before. Why doesn't that feel good?

"What's going on over there?" Hannah asked. We all looked at where she's pointing.

"Shit, there's a fire!" Matt stated and sure enough there was a house being surrounded by a mix of red, yellow and orange fire.

As we got closer, Cooper said, "Uh Lucas, please tell me I took a wrong turn and this is not your house." Wait what! He can't be serious! No… no way!

I quickly got out of the car and to my horror it was definitely my house in flames. The sound of the roaring fire was loud enough that would've cause a rumble. As I watching the horrifying sight of my home being engulfed in flames, I noticed that everyone was witnessing the tragic scene. Firemen were putting out the fire and police men were questioning the neighbors.

"What happened?" I asked one of my neighbors. He turned to look at me and I saw the look on his face which was not a good sign.

"We don't know what happened exactly." He explained. "All we know is that there were screams and a crash and next thing you know, the place was in flames."

"Where are my parents? Where's Lilly?" I asked as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously. Please don't tell me they're not that stupid to not go in there if my family is trapped inside!

He didn't look at me when he pointed at the ambulance behind me. I turned around and I saw three bodies on the stretchers. I let go of the guy as I ran up to ambulance only to be blocked at the entranced by a paramedic.

"Sorry but I can't let you back in here." He said.

"That's my family you're talking about you idiot so unless you want a broken jaw let me see them!" I said furiously.

Reluctantly the paramedic let me in as he closed the back door. I ran to the three stretchers that were each attached to an IV and heart monitor as the ambulance took off. All three of them had burn marks, their bodies are seriously damaged and covered in ashes, and I noticed that they each have two small holes on their necks which were bleeding.

"Mom, Dad, Lilly!" I cried as I went to them back and forth panicking.

"Sweetheart," I heard my mom whispered as I came to her.

"Mom!" I cried taking her hand.

"Oh Lucas, I'm glad you're home safely." She said softly.

"Me? Did you not know that you guys are heading to a hospital?" I asked calmly even though I'm shaking.

"At least I know that you're okay." Mom said with a small smile. "I love you… sweetheart." Her eyes were closed after that.

"Mom? Mom!" I cried.

"Lucas?" I turned around to see it was my dad.

"Dad!" I ran up to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?" I swear I'll kill the person responsible for this!

"Lucas, three people came into our house." Dad said weakly. "They attacked us until I tried shooting them causing a fire and they escaped. Lucas those people… weren't ordinary people."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Before my dad could say anything he passed out and his heart monitor made a long beep.

"We're losing them!" The paramedic stated as he pushed me aside. "Step on it!" He called the driver. No, no, this can't be happening. Please… it just can't.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. The paramedics started taking the stretchers with my parents as I ran next to the one holding Lilly. She hasn't woken up yet but heart monitor said she's breathing. As we entered the hospital, I watched as Lilly's eyes slowly opened.

"Lucas?" She said weakly.

"Lilly, don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." I said to her.

"I…love…you…big…brother." She said as I held her hand.

"Sir, we have to take these people to the emergency room." The doctor told me.

I stopped while they continued rushing to the room.

"I'll be right here." I cried to Lilly. "I promise you'll be alright." She has to… my family _has_ to be alright!

Twenty minutes has passed as I was sitting in the waiting room with my friends. They came ten minutes earlier when they saw what happened.

"They're gonna be okay." Tiffany said holding my hand. I wish I could believe that but it's not that easy.

Just then, the doctor arrived and I ran up to him. He had his head down until he looked at me. My cop senses didn't know how to respond to the look on his face. No… no… please… don't say it!

"We've lost them." He said sadly. "They've lost so much blood that their hearts weren't strong enough to keep up and from being in the fire for that long, it made their oxygen level worse. I'm sorry."

With that, he left while I stood where I was with my fists tightened and fighting the tears coming out of me. Everything was falling inside me. My whole world was crumbling. They're gone. My parents who loved and raised me with heart and care and my sister who looks up to me and lightens my world are all gone. My knees gave away as I was crying like never before. I've lost everything. I've lost my family… forever.

* * *

 **It's such a tragic for Lucas. Now we will see how he's dealing with his loss. Please review.**


	22. What's The Point?

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **What's The Point?**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

Krystal was hugging me tightly as did Lucina as I started crying at the painful memory.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Lucina said in between cries. I looked up to see everyone feeling very sad from hearing me retell the story of my loss.

"Man, just when something good happens to you, they throw in the bad." Jacob said.

"I know," Tiffany said. "I guess you could say that 2015 wasn't the year we expect it to be."

"Some senior year you had man." Emmett said sadly.

"I don't know why it had to be your family when they did nothing wrong." Carlisle said.

"It's like some kind of karma where bad things happen to good people, like a gift has been turned into a curse." Edward said.

"Why must life treat you like that sweetheart?" Esme asked me tearfully with no tears.

"I asked myself that same question since then." I said.

"What happened after that?" Krystal asked. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Back then, I thought I had no reason to have a life." I said.

* * *

 **May 24** **th** **2015**

I woke up to a weird feeling. I was lying on a bed that's feels so unfamiliar. I slowly sat up and looked around to be in a bedroom. Why does this place look so familiar? I looked around until I saw a clock that reads out nine o'clock. I got out of bed where I slowly opened the door and walked downstairs where I'm starting to feel like I know I've been here before.

"Good morning Lucas." I turned at the familiar voice when I was at the bottom of them stairs and saw my teacher standing in the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Ms. Warner?" I said in confusion as I walked into the room. It soon hit me that I was in her house since I've been here a few times. "What am I doing here?"

"Well Spencer and I came into the hospital just to hear that your family didn't make it and you collapsed down crying." Ms. Warner explained. "You kept crying until you fell asleep, so we knew it was time for us to leave. Tiffany and her family suggested letting you stay with them but I figure that you might need some space. So I offered to let you stay with me. Spencer and I drove you here that night and he carried you to bed."

It didn't take me long to understand what Ms. Warner was talking about. I looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes and glow in the dark accessories I wore to that party… the party that was held on that night.

"So… what happened last night… wasn't a dream?" I asked. "My family... is… dead?" I looked up at Ms. Warner.

"I'm afraid so." She answered sadly. My head turned to the living room and I started walking to the window that is facing my house… or what used to be my house. There were huge piles of burnt broken wood all over the place I used to live. Smoke was still rising but not much and not so big. The sight of it was worse than the sight of that night… the night I've lost my family.

"Oh Lucas," Ms. Warner said as I started crying. I feel like such a baby for crying as Ms. Warner hugged me like how a mother hugs her child. "I'm so sorry." She soon sat me down on the couch and let go of me as she sat down.

"How did this happen?" I asked trying to remember what I heard as I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

"I honestly don't know exactly." Ms. Warner said. "Spencer dropped me off that night and we were just at my doorstep when we heard screaming all of sudden coming from your house. There was a gunshot, probably by your dad, and the next thing that happened was that a fire started inside the house. Spencer called Tiffany's dad and they burst inside to save your family while I called the fire department and 911."

"Dad told me that someone was there and attacked them." I said remembering his words. "Did you know anything about that?"

"No, when Spencer and Hayden rescued your family, they didn't see anyone else." Ms. Warner said. "However, Sam was outside on Tiffany's balcony when it happened and she said she thought she saw someone come out of your house but she wasn't sure since it all happened so fast that she didn't have time to identify the people responsible for your family's death."

"It's my fault." I said to myself. "It's all my fault."

"Lucas, of course it's not your fault." Ms. Warner said.

"Yes it is!" I said. "If I haven't gone to that stupid party, none of this would've happened!"

"And what would you have done to stop it?" Ms. Warner asked me calmly. "What would've happen if you stayed with your family instead of going to the party? You'd probably end up with them."

"Better that than not having them here while I'm still sitting, alive." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Lucas, your family wouldn't want you to blame yourself for happened to them." Ms. Warner said rubbing my shoulder. "They told me the other day how you felt when they insisted that you should go to Bri's party on the same night of your family nights. They said that you deserved to be with your friends, to have fun and be happy for yourself, not just for others. They know how kind and caring you are to others and how you think of them other than yourself. They could never be more proud than they are today at the person you've become."

"Why them?" I asked not stopping the tears. "Why did it have to be them? What did they ever do to deserve this? Why?"

Ms. Warner hugged me as I started crying again while hugging her so tight like I don't want to lose her too.

"I don't know." Ms. Warner said softly as she rubbed my back as I was sobbing. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

The news about what happened to my family was a sad day to everyone. Mom's family was devastated to hear what happened to her, dad and Lilly. Carlos, James and Logan were in pain to hear that their best friend is gone. All the kids from Lilly's school were crying to hear that she will never come back… ever. No one at my school said a thing that wasn't related to my loss. They were all sad to hear that I lost my family. All of Lacey were sad to hear of my loss.

A funeral was being held on Saturday. It took place the same where Meghan was buried. Everyone came to attend; my mom's family, my friends and their families, dad's friends and co-workers from the police department, mom's co-workers from the hospital, my godmother Sara and her husband, Mark and Lynda, Ms. Warner and Spencer, all who came to pay their respects and witness the burial of my family. As the caskets to where it holds my family is slowly being lowered, I couldn't stop crying to believe that my family is gone. It all felt too soon for it to be true.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **Age 5**_

" _I got it, I got it!" I yelled as I reached out and caught the football that my dad tossed to me._

" _And now I got you!" I looked to see dad running to me and grabbed me by the middle as I squealed while he spins me around in his arms as we laugh playfully._

* * *

 _ **Age 4**_

" _Lucas, would you like to see your father?" Mom said. I took her hand as she led me inside the room and I cried again when I saw my daddy laying in the bed at the hospital from being shot during work._

" _Daddy." I choked._

" _Lucas," Dad choked out and wiped away his tears from seeing me cry. "Come here son."_

 _I quickly ran up and hugged him as his arms wrapped me into one._

" _Shh, don't cry son. Please stop crying." Dad said softly._

" _I-I-I thought I lost y-y-you." I cried._

" _But I'm here now Lucas. Everything's okay now." Dad said as he and I stayed like this all night._

* * *

 _ **Age 6**_

 _It hurts so badly. I thought as I covered my knee with my hands while crying._

" _Here sweetheart," I looked up to see mom holding a small bottle and some cotton. She poured the bottle on the cotton and then placed it on my knee making cry at how it stings. Mom soon placed a band-aid on my knee and when it still hurts, she smiled and kissed making me feel better._

* * *

 _ **Age 9**_

 _I was sitting on a chair close to the bed mom is now sleeping in. I hope she gets better soon. She works all the time at the hospital and home and now look what happened to her. Mom slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see me._

" _Oh hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Mom asked with a smile. "You should be outside on a nice sunny day."_

 _I shook my head. "No mom, you need me." I said since dad had an emergency call at work._

" _Oh Lucas, don't worry about me. I don't want you to miss out on your water gun fight with Matt, Cooper, Trevin and Ryan." Mom said kindly._

" _Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked in shocked. I haven't told her about it because I saw her collapsed before I got the chance._

" _Please, it's my job as a mother to know what you're up to." Mom smiled. "And it's also my job to allow you to have fun."_

" _No, I wanna stay here with you." I said. I saw tears coming out of mom's eyes even with a smile as she took my hand._

" _I love you sweetheart." She said._

" _I love you too mom." I said tearfully._

* * *

 _ **Age 10**_

" _Lucas," I turned to see my dad carrying something in a blanket and I think I know what's in it. He ushered me to sit down on one of those weird uncomfortable beds and I did so without question. "Say hello to your sister Lilly."_

 _He carefully placed her in my arms while instructing me on her the baby should be held and I gasped. She is beautiful with little hair showing underneath the pink hat. I can't believe that this little one is my sister. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and saw me._

" _H-Hi Lilly," I said. "I'm your big brother, Lucas."_

 _Lilly suddenly smiled at me and my heart was suddenly filled with warmth seeing that the baby likes me already._

* * *

" _Come on Lilly, eat your vegetables. They're good for you." Mom said holding the spoon full of mash as she tries to get it in Lilly's mouth as Lilly moves her head in different directions in her high chair. Seeing that makes me chuckle._

" _Sweetie come on, they'll make you big and strong like your big brother. He ate them and he's growing up." Mom said as Lilly still refuses to eat them. "Look, your big brother will eat them with you." Wait what! I thought as mom held the spoon at my face._

" _Uh mom, I'm actually kind of –" I was cut off when my baby sister looked at me curiously. Ah man, if I don't do this I'll be a bad example for Lilly as my parents explained to me._

 _I slowly opened my mouth and mom put it in. The minute I tasted it, I was about to throw up until I saw Lilly still looking at me. No choice, I swallowed. Ugh that's so gross. I thought as I closed my eyes._

 _I opened them and gave a smile to Lilly to show that they're good and that caused her to giggle as she allowed mom to feed her._

" _There you go." Mom smiled. "Do you want me to feed Lucas again?" She asked in amusement. Oh come on!_

* * *

" _Okay Lilly, you wanna play a game?" I asked as I held Lilly up for her for supported as she clapped her hands._

" _Okay, um where's my nose?" I asked. Lilly responded by touching it. "There it is!"_

" _Alright, where's my ear?" Lilly reached out and touched it. "That's it!"_

" _Okay now where's my eye?" Lilly went to find it and that's when I felt a jab in the eyeball._

" _OW!" I cried as I closed my eye while Lilly giggled. Note to self, close your eyes when you ask the baby where it is._

* * *

 _ **Age 14**_

" _Big brother," I turned from the book I was reading to see Lilly facing me._

" _Hey baby sis, what's up?" I asked with a smile._

" _Will you play with me?" Lilly asked._

" _Sure, what do you wanna play?" I asked. Lilly then looked at me with her wide eyes that now held a new sparkle. She left my room for just a few seconds until she came back carrying a make-up kit from mom's room. Oh hell no!_

" _Make-up!" She squealed grinning from ear to ear._

" _Um, Lilly, I don't know if…_

" _Please big brother!" Lilly whined as she gave me those puppy eyes. Oh man, why does that always get me?_

* * *

 _I came home from visiting with my friends. As I went into my room, I heard a small giggle. I smiled. I know that giggle anywhere. I tiptoed all the way to my closet and wrenched the door open and there she was laughing as I picked her up out of the closet and threw ourselves on my bed._

" _Okay why were you in my closet baby sis?" I asked as I laughed. "Trying to sneak up on your big brother?"_

" _Maybe and I'm no baby, I'm almost seven." Lilly said._

" _That may be true but you'll always be my baby sister." I said. She pouted. "Oh come on. You're not mad at me are you?"_

 _She looked and smiled at me as she said, "No, I can never be mad at you big brother."_

 _She gave me a kiss on the cheek as I said, "Well if you were, you couldn't be mad when you get a visit from the tickle monster." I grabbed her and started tickling on her sides than to her tummy. She started squealing and laughing._

" _S-s-s-stop!" Lily laughed. I did as she said. When I laid down thinking she gave up, she was on top of me the next second._

" _Oh hey no fair!" I said as she started tickling under my arms. I couldn't help myself as Lilly was giggling for finding my ticklish spot._

* * *

" _Oh sweetheart, why are you growing up so fast?" Mom hugged me so tight. I could hear her crying._

" _Mom, I'm not that old." I said feeling awkward as I patted her back._

" _Are you sure? Because I could've sworn I saw you growing a grey hair." Dad said._

" _SAY WHAT!" I got off the bed and looked in the mirror. I didn't see anything other than my usual spiky brown hair which is a mess. That's when it hit me._

" _Dad!" I called looking annoyed as I jumped on my dad who was laughing at my reaction. We ended up on my bed. Lilly joined in along with my mom as we all laughed at this crazy moment._

* * *

" _We're you waiting for me before you went to bed?" I asked._

" _I always say goodnight to you because that's what we always do," Lilly said softly with her sweet angel voice. "But when I came into your room you weren't there so I waited until you came back."_

" _Sorry about that baby sis," I said. "I just went to visit Tiffany. I'm here now. So, goodnight."_

" _Goodnight, I love you." Lilly said and soon closed her eyes._

" _Love you too baby sis." I said and gave her a kiss._

* * *

" _And we love you two more than anything." Mom said hugging me and Lilly while giving us a kiss. "You two are the best thing that has ever happened to us."_

" _We love you too mommy and daddy." Lilly said as she hugged her parents._

" _Yeah," I said hugging them as well. "Lily and I couldn't have asked for better parents." I said as we stayed like this for the rest of the night being in each other's arms._

* * *

" _I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Mom said as I felt her tears fell onto my shoulders. "You're a hero to Lilly."_

" _Yes," Dad said giving me a squeeze on my shoulder with a smile. "You're a good brother to her. Don't think anything less."_

" _I love you Lucas. You're the best big brother ever." Lilly said softly as she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around Lilly and pulled her closer against my chest since I'm too tired to carry her back to her bed._

" _I love you too Lilly." I said to her sincerely kissing the top of her head._

* * *

" _Well I'm glad you made some new friends baby sis." I smiled._

" _Big brother, I am not a baby!" Lilly pouted as Meghan and I chuckled._

" _Keep acting like that and I'll definitely keep calling you a baby." I said as Lilly continue with the pouting. "Hey come on, I was just joking. You know I love you."_

 _Lilly smiled. "I love you too big brother." She said as she hugged me._

* * *

" _Well what are you gonna do, go to her house and have dinner there?" Dad chuckled. Without warning, I bolted off the couch with a smile on my face as I faced my parents._

" _Dad, you're a genius!" I said as I grabbed his face and kissed him on the head and the same for mom only on the cheek leaving them both dumbstruck as I left the living room._

" _I was joking!" Dad called out._

* * *

" _Oh heck no dad!" I said with my eyes widened as I tried to get out of the blankets only to realize that I was tucked in too tight. "Oh mom, you did not do this!" I said as I struggled to break free._

" _I'm sorry son but it's too funny not watch." Dad laughed. "Wait until the guys at the station sees this." And with that, he left for work._

* * *

" _Come on Lucas, time to get ready." Dad whispered. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes just enough to see the clock reads four in the morning._

" _That early?" I asked groggily._

" _Yeah, now come on, you need to get dress." Dad said as I groaned and flopped myself back down where my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes. I heard my dad sighed and then the sound of metal being picked up. Without warning, I yelped when something cold splashed over my body after the covers were yanked away from me causing me to bolt up and use my arms to cover my shirtless chest as my body was shaken from the coldness. I looked at my dad to see him chuckling with a small bucket in his hand._

" _Seriously dad?!" I asked._

" _Well, you're the one who refuses to get up." Dad said smirking._

" _Well thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. "Now I'm wide awake to go back to sleep."_

" _That's the general idea." Dad chuckled._

* * *

" _Okay, I gotta go." I said as was just at the door when mom stopped me._

" _Hold on," She and licked her fingers before going to my hair._

" _Whoa no, I don't want your mom spit!" I said trying to avoid those fingers._

" _Yes you do!" Mom fussed as she grabbed my hair and started moving them around._

* * *

" _Uh, you do know that we're here." I seriously went red when I heard my dad and I looked to see him wiggling his eyebrows at me as mom smiled. "If you're going to do that, do it somewhere private but not in our room where we –"_

" _Okay dad, we get it! Thank you!" I said quickly going over to him to cover his mouth with my hand. I then felt something warm and wet on my palms and jumped back letting go of dad._

" _Oh gross dad, you hand licker!" I said in disgust trying to wipe my hand on my jeans as dad laughed earning a slap in the shoulder by mom._

* * *

" _Hey son, can you give me a hand over here?" Dad asked holding out the line of Christmas lights._

" _Sure, hang on." I said when I finished setting up the tree and was about to head over there until I felt something below my legs and saw it being tied by the line of Christmas lights dad was holding._

" _Really dad?!" I asked as he started laughing._

" _Whoops, my bad." He said._

" _No you didn't! You – Whoa!" I cried when I was about to run over to dad forgetting I was tied up and ending up falling on the floor causing dad to laugh even harder._

* * *

" _So Lilly, did you ask Santa what you want for Christmas?" I asked her once we got our hot chocolate and cookies at Starbucks._

" _Uh-huh." Lilly said as she took a huge bite of her chocolate chip._

" _What did you ask for?" I asked._

" _I want the new bike like the one on TV!" Lilly said._

" _I'm sure Santa will have no problem getting you that." I chuckled knowing what dad and I will buy._

" _There's more." Lilly said._

" _What is it?" I asked curiously._

" _It's not for this Christmas but hopefully it will come true." Lilly excitedly._

" _And what's that?" I asked taking a sip of my hot beverage._

" _I want you and Meghan to get married!" Lilly said causing to spit a stream of hot chocolate and then I started coughing._

* * *

" _Okay guys," Dad said where I saw him setting up the digital camera on the stand. "Let's get our family photo." Once dad adjusted the camera at where we're gathering, he started the timer and quickly sat behind me and mom with Lilly in front of us. We all smiled just in time when the flash came on and took our picture._

" _This might be the best Christmas we've ever had." Mom said putting her arms around me and Lilly and pulled us close to her and gave us both kisses as dad went to the camera to see how the picture turned out._

* * *

" _Hey, Meghan just sent us a text message." I said looking at my phone. "She says Happy Holidays from California. And there are pictures." I hit the button. "AH! Do not open them! Do NOT open them!" I cried in horrification, looking away at what I saw._

" _Oh come on," Dad said coming over to me. "Childbirth is a natural, beautiful – Oh my god!" He said in disgust when I showed him the pictures of Meghan's cousin's new baby. "It's like someone sawed a cow in half." He said covering his mouth like he was about to throw up._

" _Guys, I'm a nurse, I think I can handle this sort of thing." Mom said pulling out her phone and looked at her message. "And now I want to change careers." She said._

* * *

" _She isn't the only one who makes me happy." I said. "You make me happy."_

" _I do?" Lilly asked lifting her head up to look at me._

" _Yeah; you, mom and dad, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper Hannah and everyone I know makes me happy." I said. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all." Lilly smiled big as she hugged me tighter._

" _I love you big brother." She said._

" _I love you too baby sis." I said as I smiled for real for the first time in weeks. I heard a flash from a camera and Lilly and I looked to see mom holding her camera at us._

" _Mom." I groaned._

" _I'm sorry but this is so adorable. Seeing you two together like this sure makes a mother cry." Mom said as she tries not to do so._

* * *

" _Giddy up big brother." Lilly said lifting one of her legs and her foot hit me in the side._

" _OW! Hey, I'm not a horsey!" I said holding on to Lilly so that she doesn't fall off._

" _Yes you are! Now giddy up!" Lilly said excitedly kicking me in the side again._

" _OW! Okay, okay, hang on tight." I said as I headed downstairs with Matt and Cooper right behind me, laughing along the way._

" _Whoa big brother!" Lilly said when we entered the room._

" _OW!" I cried when she kicked me again._

" _Lilly, don't kick your big brother." Mom said. Thank you mother._

" _Yeah," Dad said then smirked. "That's my job." Oh yeah thanks. I gave a dirty look as Lilly got off my back._

" _Don't worry Lilly, when you're old enough, you will find a boy to go to the dance with you." Tiffany said._

" _Are you trying to kill me?" Dad and I looked at each other when we both spoke at the same time._

" _I was just trying to cheer Lilly up." Tiffany shrugged like she did nothing wrong._

" _Yeah Lucas quit being so dramatic about it." Hannah said._

" _And could you be any less like your father?" Mom asked me._

" _Yeah, it's really creeping me out to see the way you two are so alike." Matt said._

" _I am not like him! Stop that!" Dad and I said getting annoyed as everyone laughed._

* * *

 _I walked into the kitchen to find them both there, standing with the arms folded and faces in a stern expression… towards me. Uh-oh._

" _Um, hi?" I said nervously._

" _Lucas Kendall Stone," Mom said. Not the middle name again. What did I do this time?_

" _Is something wrong?" I asked slowly._

" _You tell us." Dad said holding out a white envelope to me. My eyes widened when I saw my name being addressed with the big purple W on it. Crap, is this, what I think it is? I took the envelope from my dad and saw that it was already opened. Oh crap. My heart was beating furiously as my hands were shaking from taking the letter out of the envelope. I unfolded the letter and read it._

" _Dear Mr. Stone," I read it slowly. "As Director of Administrations of the University of Washington, I am pleased to inform you that YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO ATTEND THE QUARTER OF FALL 2015 – What, I got in?!" I asked in shocked when I looked at my parents who were smiling big as dad pulled out a yellow pack from behind him._

" _Congratulations sweetheart!" Mom cried tearfully as she hugged me so tightly that I was having hard time breathing._

" _I'm proud of you son!" Dad said giving me the best man hug ever given._

" _I can't believe this." I said when dad handed me the yellow packet containing the school information and stuff._

" _All your hard work has finally paid off." Mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek._

" _See, I knew that you would get into that school." Dad said putting his arm over my shoulders._

" _No you didn't." I said._

" _Oh come on, when have I ever doubted you?" Dad chuckled._

" _Well there was the one time when –"_

" _Okay, that's enough." Dad laughed as he ruffled my hair._

" _You know you guys scared the hell out of me, right? I almost had a heart attack!" I said as my parents laughed._

" _I'm sorry Lucas but your father told me to go along with it." Mom said holding out her hands in surrender._

" _And dad, opening a person's letter? That's a federal crime and you're the chief of police for crying out loud." I said to him._

" _Well I was curious." Dad shrugged in amusement as I rolled my eyes._

" _That school is really high on the prices sweetheart especially in dorm rooms where you'll… be… moving there." Mom said breaking into tears._

" _Here we go again." Dad muttered as mom came over to hug me and started sobbing._

" _Mom, you know that I won't be staying there forever." I said patting her back._

" _I know I just… I just wish I could always be with you." Mom sobbed._

" _You will mom. You always will." I said softly._

* * *

 _Tiffany and I paused as we were instructed from rehearsals and faced our class. Through the audience, I saw Tiffany's parents sitting next to mom, dad and Lilly who just had a dentist appointment allowing her to leave school early. Mom was in tears at the sight of me as dad was smiling proudly while Lilly was beaming up and down her seat._

* * *

" _I really hate these ties!" I cried. I thought I got this thing down!_

" _What do you have against ties?" Dad asked in amusement when he came into my room._

" _What I have against them is that they don't make clip-on!" I said as dad helped me with my silver tie with a chuckle._

" _And there we go." Dad said and gave a proud smile as he examined me in my silver tuxedo. "You look incredibly handsome son."_

" _He sure is!" Mom said when she came into the room with Lilly._

" _You do look handsome big brother!" Lilly smiled as she came up to me._

" _Thanks baby sis." I smiled as ruffled her hair causing her to pout both for that and being called a baby._

" _Oh sweetheart," Mom started crying as she hugged me. Not again._

" _Mom, not that I'm annoyed but you're gonna stain my tux." I said patting her back._

" _Right, sorry, I just can't believe how fast time flew." Mom said wiping her eyes. "You're gonna to prom and then soon you'll be graduating and after that you're moving away to college."_

" _Mom, don't worry. I'm not trying to get away from you." I said. "I will always be with you guys no matter where I go."_

" _And we'll always be there for you wherever you go." Dad said patting my shoulder._

" _You can pinky promise on that!" Lilly said sticking it out._

" _Pinky promise." I said hooking my pinky finger with hers._

* * *

" _You know that I don't have to go and we can still have our family night." I said._

" _Don't be stupid son," Dad said. "It's not every day you get invited to one of the hottest parties you teens throw. You have to go there!"_

" _We want you to have fun while you're young." Mom said. "Once you're in college, you'll probably be busy studying."_

" _Yeah big brother, you go have fun!" Lilly said with a big smile. I just love how adorable she is._

" _Are you sure?" I asked._

" _You've been asking us that question for a week. YES!" Dad said._

" _Okay, okay, I'll go." I said holding out my hands in surrender._

" _And have fun." Mom said._

" _Just don't drink because I'll know if you did." Dad teased but sounded serious._

" _Dad, you really think I could get away with things with you around?" I asked._

" _I was hoping so that I could handcuff you and take you downtown." Dad smirked as mom to slap his arm. That's when I heard the car honking._

" _That's my ride." I said. "I'll be back late."_

" _Bye big brother!" Lilly called._

" _Be careful sweetheart! We love you!" Mom called._

" _Go crazy but not too crazy!" Dad called._

" _Bye, love you and I'll try my best!" I called as I went out the front door._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

The caskets were set and buried next to each other. They will now be with Meghan, dad's family and many others who have lost their lives on the other side... the place they will be where I won't.

Everyone was silent as they gave their respects to my family while placing roses near their headstones. Soon, they all gave mom's family and mostly me their condolences. I was too heartbroken to be surprised to hear from James, Carlos and Logan that Justin sent his respect for my loss.

I couldn't stop the tears coming out of me. How much tears could I be able to produce? Why can't I stop crying? How could this all happen to me? Why me? Why did life have to take the people I love away from me? What did I do to deserve this? There were many questions for me to continue so I'll ask one more; what's gonna happen to me now?

* * *

Since I'm of age and I have only a few weeks before school is out, everyone agreed that I stay in Lacey with Ms. Warner as my guardian until graduation but I honestly don't see the point of this now. I don't understand the meaning of life now that I have lost everything. I don't understand why everywhere I go, people come up to me saying how sorry they are for my lost. Why should they be sorry when they weren't the ones who caused the fire? They never experienced something like this. They don't know what it's like to lose a family. Maybe they have lost someone before but they never lost their entire family at once. Are they trying to remind me of that tragic night, the night that ruined everything? They just don't know shit about how I feel or what I'm dealing with. So how could they be sorry about all of this?

It was now the middle of the first week of June and graduation is next Saturday. I was in the hallways during passing period before fourth with Tiffany, Hannah and Cooper who are just talking about the upcoming finals next week. I just stood there and listened when someone grabbed me from behind, spun me around and slammed me to the lockers causing a big bang.

"You idiot!" I was facing Matt who is holding the collar of my shirt very tightly and he was beyond pissed. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" I just did nothing but stared at him because I know exactly what he's talking about. "ANSWER ME!" He demanded as his grip became tighter.

"Matt, let go of him!" Tiffany begged as she and Hannah tried to get him to let go of me.

"You'll gonna choke Lucas!" Hannah said.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem?" Cooper asked Matt as he finally let go.

"Why don't you all ask Lucas why he called the UW administrations office telling them that he will not be attending at their school, ever?" Matt said angrily.

"WHAT!" All three of them said and looked at me in shocked.

"What he said." I said.

"Lucas, tell me he's joking! Tell me you didn't do something so stupid!" Cooper said. I didn't answer him as I didn't look at any of my friends.

"Lucas, why would you do that? That was your future!" Tiffany said sounding very hurt.

"What's the point?" I asked.

"The point, uh the point is for you to get a good education so that you can have a life!" Hannah said like it was an obvious answer.

"And just forget about what happened to my family like it was nothing?" I snapped as I angrily looked at them.

"Of course not Lucas, it's just that… you shouldn't be throwing away your life like that." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, you can't just toss away what would've been your new life." Hannah said.

"I don't see the point in having a life without my family!" I said grabbing my hair. "I just… I just can't do this!"

"Luke, you work so hard getting this far. You… you can't be serious about giving up everything." Cooper said in a lost way.

"What else can I do? How can I do all of this when I have nothing?!" I snapped.

"So you're just gonna abandon everything your family has worked so hard for you to achieve? They wouldn't want you to do that if they were still here!" Matt said angrily.

"Don't tell me what my family wanted and not wanted me to do with my life because you don't know shit about it!" I snapped as I pointed at him.

"Maybe not, but I know that they didn't up dead for nothing!" Matt snapped and without warning I tackled Matt to the wall as he and I started fighting.

"Guys, stop it!" Hannah cried when Matt and I got up still grabbing on to one another and both us ended up being slammed into the lockers.

"Take that back!" I yelled as there were people gathering around making a commotion. "Take that back!" I continued yelling as we ending up on the ground again still fighting.

"Matt, Lucas, stop this!" Tiffany cried.

"Guys, stop, stop!" Cooper yelled as he tried to break Matt and me up.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up, break it up!" I heard Alan yelled as he came in and was able to separate me and Matt with Cooper holding me back restraining my arms and Tiffany and Hannah holding Matt. Alan did a double take when he saw me and Matt.

"Stone, Carson?! You two know you're fighting each other right?" Alan asked to be sure.

"You don't get it!" I said as I got Cooper to let go of me. "None of you do! None of you understand how I feel!"

"Lucas, of course we do." Tiffany said with tears in her eyes.

"No you don't!" I said. "You guys didn't understand how I felt when I lost Meghan! You all keep saying you're sorry when you don't even know a damn thing about how I feel! How could you be sorry when you never had any experience of losing someone like this?"

"You all think I could just move on with my life like nothing ever happened? How can I when I have no reason for me to live? How can I just pretend like everything is fine and that I should move forward? You just don't understand what it's like to have everything you have in your hands and then suddenly it all got taken away like that. You will _never_ understand how I have to deal with all of this!"

With that, I ran off passing everyone through the crowd ignoring my friends calling for me as I made it out the building. I ran to the parking lot, hopped into my car, started the engine and was out of the parking lot away from school not caring that it's the middle of the day.

Without even thinking, I pulled over to the cemetery and got out of my car where I ran through the place filled with many headstones passing my girlfriend's until I stopped at theirs.

 _ **Kendall James Stone**_

 _ **April 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1964 – May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2015**_

 _ **Jessica Rachel Starr Stone**_

 _ **July 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1970 – May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2015**_

 _ **Lillian Katheryn Stone**_

 _ **June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **2007 – May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2015**_

" _ **May this loving family will rest in peace. Love and forever always."**_

Once again, I couldn't stop the tears flowing out of me as the sky rumbled and started to get greyer. They're gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that my parents and little sister now remains beneath the ground. Tears continue coming out of me. What's the point of wiping them off or pretending? I let them fall, my lip pressed hard together, looking down on the ground at the place where mom, dad and Lilly now lay, not knowing that I am right here, alive and still breathing.

I couldn't stand anymore of this so with that, I took off running into the woods just as the rain started pouring down. I don't care if I catch a cold when my hair was getting drenched. I didn't stop whenever I kept tripping over rocks or branches on the ground. I didn't mind the scratches from the thorns I ran into causing my blood to come out. I kept running and running until I saw an open up ahead. I still kept running when I was out of the woods until I stopped. I looked to see myself at some cliff. I looked down to see a river flowing by roughly. Rocks can be seen pointing out looking sharp. I watched the water go very fast splashing by rocks until my eyes closed.

I can't do this! I can't do this anymore! What's the point of living when you have nothing? My life is over. I had everything in my life and now it's gone. I don't want to live. I want to be with my family… on the other side. I'll be with them forever and if I'm lucky, I might see Meghan again. I want this to be over with but my body doesn't know when. Soon, I promised myself. Very soon.

My time should be ending, yet why don't I feel anything? Is it supposed to be painless? I heard that it supposed to be like iron pressed to your chest without the hotness unless I've been ready too many of the Harry Potter books. So why isn't anything happening?

I slowly opened my eyes looking down at the flowing river. I could feel myself leaning forward yet I'm not falling, why? I looked around and noticed that my arms were held in a form of a cross and I was definitely leaning towards the edge of the cliff but I wasn't able to fall despite the balance I'm in. I also felt something around me from my arms and waist. It was like something was holding me back but what?

" _No big brother, don't do it!"_ I gasped as I looked down at my waist where I thought I heard my little sister's voice only there was nothing there.

" _Sweetheart, don't you dare do this to me!"_ I must be hearing things because I thought I heard my mother as I looked to my left seeing nothing.

" _Son, don't you even think about doing something so idiotic!"_ Now I'm going crazy when I heard my father but he was not there when I turned to my right. Next thing I know was that I was pulled back and I was lying on my back letting the rain soak me as I grabbed my hair and gave out a cry through the loud rumbling storm.

* * *

"You missed class today." Ms. Warner said when I came into her house late afternoon. I tossed my car keys aside and looked up at Ms. Warner who has her arms folded. She sighed and went upstairs where I thought she was disappointed in me for taking off like that only to see her return with a towel in her hands making me remember that I was soaked from the rain all afternoon. She led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch as she dried me off with the towel.

"So what did I miss?" I asked after Ms. Warner finished drying my hair and wrapped the towel around me.

"Nothing really, we just had a review about the book for the final." Ms. Warner said.

"So when does the principal want to see me?" I asked knowing I'll probably be expelled from the fight with Matt.

"He doesn't." Ms. Warner answered as I looked at her in confusion. "After you took off, your friends told Allen what went down. Since he knows that it was a personal issue, he and Mr. Lehnis decided to let it slide but they want you to know that if it happens again, you will be expelled."

"I rather have that." I sighed.

"You don't mean that. That wouldn't look good on your record to UW if you're still planning to go." Ms. Warner said. "You can still call the UW office that you decided to reconsider. I know that they'll hold your spot until the end of August."

"I'm sorry Ms. Warner but I don't I think college matters to me now that I have lost my family." I said.

"Lucas, I can understand that this is hard for you and that you don't think you can handle it while dealing with your loss. If you think you don't want to go to college anymore than that's alright with me." Ms. Warner said.

"Well at least you support me." I said. "All my friends think it was stupid mostly Matt. I'm just so mad at him right now!" I said fisting the towel.

Ms. Warner sighed and said, "Matt didn't really mean it." I scoffed. "It's true. He feels really bad for bringing up your family like that and he wants to apologize."

"Forget it." I said.

"Look, I know you're upset but you can't stay mad at Matt or Tiffany or Cooper or Hannah forever. They're your best friends and they are just trying to look out for you." Ms. Warner said.

"More like telling me to just get over it." I said. "I'm sorry Ms. Warner but they just don't understand what I'm dealing with. No one understands how I feel… not even you. You don't know what it's like to lose someone so soon."

"Actually, I do. Have I ever told you the full story of my family?" Ms. Warner asked.

"Not really." I said. All she ever told me was that she lived with her mom and sister when she was young and their parents divorced when she was seven.

"My family and I used to live together and we were a happy little family." Ms. Warner started. "Then one day, my dad just left. He didn't leave a note or even say goodbye to us. It was then we heard that he was having another family and filed a divorce with my mom. My mom and sister were heartbroken that he would be unfaithful to us like that and lost all the respect they had for him. But me… I still love him. I try writing letters to him every week telling him how I've been but he never returned my letters. By my senior year in high school, my dad sent me a letter asking to meet with me. I thought that he wanted to make things up to us and return home but when I saw him… he wasn't the dad I remembered."

"He hardly remembers the things we do together as a family, what he and I were like… he didn't even remember the things about me like he always does." Ms. Warner started letting out the tears. "It was then I realized that I lost my dad in a way and that he was never returning into our lives." I reached out and took her hand rubbing my thumb around in a circle.

"What I'm trying to say is Lucas, is that I do know what it's like to lose someone I love and I know everyone else can feel the same. You just need to know that your pain is every else's pain. We may not have lost someone in a way you have but we can definitely relate." Ms. Warner said.

"I'm sorry about that. I just… I just can't believe that they're gone." I said.

"I know but everything will be alright. Maybe not now or next week but it will be in the future." Ms. Warner said as she gave me a hug as I hugged her back. How am I lucky to have met Ms. Warner who loves and treats me like one of her own? When she says that I put a smile on her face, it was her that put a smile on mine.

"Now," Ms. Warner said letting go. "Just because you're not in trouble with the principal doesn't mean you're off the hook with me. You live in my house and play by my rules and I have every right as your guardian to punish you for cutting off school in the middle of the day." She sounded serious even though she smiled with a teased.

"How much trouble I'm in?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Is it gonna be detention?"

"Actually, I have another date with Spencer this weekend and I need some help on what to wear." Ms. Warner said.

"Sure, I can give you some opinions on your outfits." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's not what I had in mind." Ms. Warner said with a grin as I looked at her confusion. What else can you do to help a woman on what to wear besides giving out opinions? Unless…

My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. "Wait, you mean I have to try on _clothes_?"

My worst fears came when Ms. Warner's grin widened. "With lots and lots of shoes!"

NO! I want the expulsion! Get me out of here!

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and I was at Cutter's Point reading the book for Ms. Warner's class while listening to my music. Speaking of Ms. Warner, you don't want to know about the blisters on my feet or how many dresses I tried on while she took pictures of me. I have a feeling she's gonna show it to the whole school. The song just ended until I heard their voices allowing me to turn down the volume.

"Hey, he's here."

"Let's go talk to him."

"He hates me."

"He's not like that Matt."

"He hasn't talk to us in days."

"You're his best friend."

"Was, until I acted like a complete dick to him."

"If you feel bad than talk to him for fuck's sakes. OW!"

I pulled out my headphones when I saw my friends joining me at my table looking nervous as they sat down.

"Hey Lucas, how are you?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"So… what are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"What does it look like genius, I'm reading the book for Ms. Warner's final." I said.

"Are you… are you doing okay?" Hannah asked shyly.

"I guess." I said.

"Lucas," I heard Matt sigh and turned to him. "I'm sorry for what happened on Wednesday bro. I shouldn't have brought up your family like that. I know that what happened… you know… that night was pretty rough on you. I was just shocked to hear about your decision and I let my emotions get the better of me and –"

"Stop right there," I said kindly when I cut him off. "You don't have to apologize but I do… to all of you. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you guys and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to hear me snapping at you like that so again, I'm sorry.

"It's okay," Hannah said taking my hand. "We understand how you feel."

"How, you guys didn't lose your family in one night." I said.

"Have you forgotten that David has been receiving more tumors that have been causing him a lot of pain and that he was just about ready to have more surgery to remove those tumors and get back on chemo and radiation, but his body has finally told him otherwise?" Hannah asked sadly referring to her other brother who has been diagnosed with Osteosarcoma a rare bone cancer since October 2012.

"Or have you forgotten that I once had an older sister but never met her because she died at nine months old?" Cooper asked as I remembered why he always wears the number nine jersey.

"Or when I lost my older brother Anthony when I was fourteen when he and I were in a car accident and it took awhile from everyone to convince me that it was not my fault?" Matt asked.

"Or when I had a little brother Ralph but he died a few hours after he was born due to breathing problems?" Tiffany said.

All of that got me right there. Back then, I knew how hard it was for my friends to be dealing the sort of things and I was always there for them. I feel like such an idiot for thinking like they don't know a thing.

"You see Lucas we do understand how you feel." Tiffany said. "Everyone has ways to lose someone they love and it relates to all of us. Your pain is our pain."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I've should've realized that."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone deals with these things." Cooper said.

"Yeah, and everyone has to try their best to move on with their lives." Matt said.

"We know that losing your family is hard for you Lucas." Hannah said.

"That doesn't mean it's the end for you." Cooper said.

"You're not alone you know." Matt said.

"Because we're here for you and we'll always be through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand.

"Spirit," Matt said joining Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper followed.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

I just stared at my friends joined hands and gave a smile as I placed mine on top.

"Forever," I said.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air.

They're right; as long as I have my friends and many other people I know close to me, I will never be alone. My parents wouldn't want me to be miserable for the rest of my life. I may not be able to get over my loss. I don't think I'll ever will but I'll try my best to make the most of my life with everyone's support.

* * *

 **We're not done yet people. There are few things that's gonna happen before Lucas meets the Cullens. Please review.**


	23. The Will

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **The Will**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"I can't believe you tried to jump off a cliff!" Tiffany said to me as everyone else was shocked at what I did.

"Geez, were being crazy or stupid?!" Jacob asked.

"Dude, even I know better than to just kill myself!" Emmett said.

"I thought I was the one being crazy and stupid." Bella said.

"Why would you do something like that?" Esme asked.

"What are you talking about? You did the same thing when you lost your son." I pointed out.

"Yeah but I was older at that time." Esme said.

"Look I know it was stupid trying to kill myself but excuse me if I was having a hard time dealing with my loss." I said.

"Well if you had died at that time, I would've never met you." Krystal said with dark blue aura showing that she's crying.

"I'm sorry beautiful." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Just don't do that to me ever again, please." Krystal said burying her head to my chest.

"It will never happen like that, ever." I promised.

"So, what happened after that?" Jasper asked. "We know that you and your friends made up after the fight but then what?"

"Well I got a call saying that a will has to be read to me and someone was coming over to read it out while going over my inheritance." I explained. I then got off the couch and zipped upstairs to mine and Krystal's room where I found my Seattle Seahawks lunchbox on my desk. I grabbed it and ran downstairs to return to where I sat.

"This here tells about what happened and it means a lot to me." I said. Everyone stared at the metal box curiously as I opened it.

* * *

 **June 10** **th** **2015**

I was sitting in Ms. Warner's living room just sitting on the couch flicking through the channels by myself since Ms. Warner is with Spencer after school to go ever the wedding plans.

It's Wednesday and my school had an early release and it's also final's week for seniors where we'll be graduating before school ends. We already had our first half of the final yesterday and the ones I have tomorrow are only a rocket test and do calculations for physics and an essay for Ms. Warner's while Leadership has none so I don't have to worry about studying for those classes.

Speaking of Leadership, Ms. Barr will be retiring after school ends and Ms. Warner will be taking that job next year while still teaching English which is cool. I was just watching Nick Cannon's Wild n' Out when the doorbell rang. I turned off the TV and went over to the door where I opened it to reveal someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hello Lucas." Mark said giving me a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey Mark." I said.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "Um, Ms. Warner's not here but is there something I could help you with?"

"Actually, it's something I could help _you_ with." Mark said who showed me his briefcase. "I was assigned to read out your will." He explained.

"Oh." I said. I remembered getting a call saying that a will reading has to be made after my family's death and that someone was gonna come over and go over some things. I guess it was better having Mark to do it than a stranger. "Come in then." I said letting Mark inside to the living room. Mark sat down on the couch as I sat on the other facing him almost like I was in his office.

"First of all Lucas, I want to say I'm sorry again for your loss." Mark said. "I know it must be hard for you. I can relate to that you know." How could I forget that he lost his only child that I dated for two years?

"How are you and Lynda holding up?" I asked.

"We're doing okay." Mark said giving me a small smile. "We're trying our best here."

"Have you guys found anything about the people responsible for my family's death?" I asked.

"No," Mark answered with a sigh. "The police are still searching even though it's hard without more facts but don't you worry, we will find those people and they will pay for their crimes."

"Now shall we move to business?" Mark asked.

"Of course." I said as Mark pulled a sheet of paper.

"Kendall James Stone, Jessica Rachel Starr Stone and Lillian Katheryn Stone," Mark read off and then skimmed through the sheets. "Okay here we go." He looked at me as he reached into his briefcase. "Your family each has written you a letter in the events of their deaths." I took the three envelopes Mark pulled out and handed it to me and saw my family's name on each one. I decided that I should read my dad's first as I opened it and started reading.

 **(A/N: I know that it probably shouldn't be how letters should be written out but just go with it.)**

 _Dear son,_

 _If you're reading this, you know that I am no longer here on this earth. I mean sure there are other reasons for receiving a letter but you know what I mean. Anyway, I want to tell you how proud I am of you. From the moment I first held you in my hands, I knew for a fact that you were born for greatness. I don't know exactly what it is since my cop senses don't work that way but I know that you will have an amazing future. I'm also amazed at the man you've become and most of those times I didn't teach you those things. You just learn things by yourself and nothing could make me more proud than I am today._

 _I know you that you are wondering about what I said on that night you came home so I'll try my best to explain. I was watching TV late at night when I heard your mother and sister screaming upstairs. I came in the room with my gun in my hands to see two guys in cloaks doing something to their necks. I was about to do something when I turned around and I was facing a guy with long black hair with red eyes and he started biting my neck. I was able to fight him in the ends despite the fact that it burns and tried to shoot him but he dodged it so fast and soon I accidently cause a fire._

 _My time is almost over so I'm gonna wrapped this up. I love you Lucas. You are my son and I am your father. No matter what you do, no matter what the choices you make, I will always be there for you and always forever be proud of you._

 _Dad_

My lips were trembling when I read my mother's letter.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _My son, my boy, my sweet little boy, you don't know how much a mother loves you. From the moment I carried you in my tummy, I was truly happy to be blessed having you. As soon as you were born and from the moment I laid my eyes on you in my arms, I knew for sure that you would end up to be the most handsome boy any girl would be lucky to have._

 _As I watch you grow up every minute, every second and every hour of the day, I always cry to see you grow up so fast and that soon you won't need me anymore. I am even more sad to see that I won't be with you to watch you go out to the world to show them what you can do since I no longer can live._

 _Just understand that no matter what, I will always be with you sending my love as I watch over you and that you will always be my little boy._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

I tried to hold the tears when I read Lilly's letter.

 _Hi big brother,_

 _They told me that I have to write you a letter since I will be with mommy and daddy and never come back to see you again so okay._

 _I wanna say that you're the best big brother in the whole wide world. I love how you always play with me when no one else can and that you always make me laugh. Whenever I'm sad, you make me smile with your silliness. I love going to your room every night and gave you a kiss goodnight. Don't tell daddy this but you're my hero. I always think of you as one ever since you saved me from those bullies and I am forever thankful._

 _I love you! You're the best big brother ever and I'll always be your baby sister even though I hate being called a baby. :)_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Lilly_

Tears came out of me as I held on to the letters. No matter what, they won't come back. They won't come back to see me reading their letters saying how much they love me. They will never come back, ever. I will never get to see them again.

"We can continue this another day if you'd like." I completely forgot that Mark was here as I looked up to see him in a sad expression.

"No," I said wiping away the tears in my eyes. "I'm fine. I just wanna get this over with." Mark gave me a few minutes to settle down until he resume to his duty.

"Now then, let's go over your fortune." Mark said grabbing some files and read them out. "It says here that you have been given a trust fund from your grandparents and you should've received it on your eighteenth birthday but those are still in progress until later summer. There also some reimbursements that were added from the possessions those were lost in the fire. That's quite a good amount. Which means that you will be receiving a total amount of," Mark whipped out the next paper and happily read with a smile, "3.6 million dollars."

"WHAT!" I said as I bolted up from the couch letting the letters I was holding in my hands fall to the ground. I thought I felt a breeze below me but I didn't pay attention to it since I was busy gaping at Mark with my eyes widened and my jaws dropping at the number. _How_ much did he say?

Mark's lips started to twitch while he surpassed a laugh, which is the first I've seen him, as he said, "Um, look down." I was confused at what he said until I looked down.

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I saw my jeans mysteriously fallen to my feet revealing me in my boxers and I scrambled to put my pants back on.

"Three, point, six, _million_ dollars?!" I said as I pulled up my pants, zipped it up and buttoned them.

"Why yes, that's what it says here in the paper." Mark said in amusement.

"But how the hell did I get so much? Sorry." I said about the cussing. I was expecting maybe five hundred thousand dollars, not millions.

Mark chuckled as he explained. "Well according to your will, your great grandfather Stone left a vast amount of fortune due to his hotel business. And there's also the statement that says that all your parents' remaining balance of theirs would be given to their children if they both died. And since you're the last of the Stone family, all of that has been given to you along with your sister's that has been added."

I was completely speechless as I sat back down on the couch. I knew my great grandfather owns the hotel but no one told me how big of success that was unless I never paid any attention to that because great grandfather was never nice. Now I feel bad. Man, 3.6 million dollars? I could run the whole state with that money.

"Yes, imagine what you could do with that money." Mark said as he placed the papers back in his briefcase. "It's too bad you decided not to go to college. That money would've help out your tuition." I looked at Mark in confusion. How did he know I chose not to go to college? Mark saw my expression and sighed.

"I ran into your friends the other day and they told me what happened." He answered my unsaid question.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "It was a stupid mistake and I should reconsider attending."

"I would say that… as suggestion, not as a demand." Mark said. "I understand that this is too much for you and that you think that there is no point in your life. I went through the same thing since Meghan died. It took awhile for me to move on after reconciling with you but there was one person besides Lynda that helped me."

"Who?" I asked.

"You."

I was completely shocked and also even more confused. "Me, how?"

"You have your friends who are there for you, friends that are not like the friends I have." Mark said. "You have Tiffany who loves you like a brother and understands your pain, Matt who makes you laugh and keeps your spirits up, Cooper, all kind hearted despite his… ego that motivates you to achieve your goals and despite how you two tease each other, Hannah would always want to remember the times you guys share. All of them helped you move on with your life and that there shows that I should be doing the same with your help."

"Well… I'm glad I was able help you." I said with small smile as did Mark.

"Now, there's one more thing I have to do on this agenda and we'll be done for the day." Mark said going back to his briefcase. "You're family each have something to give you. Considering it as graduation gifts." I was curious as Mark pulled a tiny brown paper bag and two small square boxes and laid the two on the table. "This one here is from Lilly." He said holding out the small brown bag in his hand and I took it. I held it upside down so that it would fall into my palm to see a rubber band bracelet. The background of it was green while the words were gold that reads out, "Best Big Brother Ever."

"Your sister's quite the artist and a skilled one at it." Mark said. "She made that in her art class and planned to give it to you for graduation." Man, how is it that someone so young can be so gifted? I slipped the bracelet into my wrist above Megan's gift and just stared at it. I will always remember my baby sister.

"This one's from your father." Mark said pointing at black box. I took it and opened to see a silver ring with a dark blue jewel and surrounding it were the words "C/O '82" engraved on it.

"Your father wore that ring on his graduation," Mark explained. "And it would mean so much to him that you wear that when you walk on stage with your ring." I took the ring out and slipped it into one of my fingers. I can feel as if dad's right here now almost like a part of him is with me. If this means so much to my dad, then I will honor his wishes and wear this ring.

"And now for your mother's," Mark said pointing at the grey box. "She insisted that her gift should be presented last." I opened the box and was shocked to see a diamond ring with two sapphire gems on each side. I've recognized what it is because mom wore it all the time.

"What's my mom's wedding ring doing in her will?" I asked.

"Well according to your mother, that ring belonged to your great grandmother from her side of the family and has been in that family for years being passed down from the mother to the bride-soon-to-be. Each sapphire represents the next woman that has been married started by your grandmother. Your mother wants you to propose to the woman you love with that ring when that time comes."

I cannot believe this. My mom is given me her ring to propose? If Meghan was still here, I would propose to her right after graduation although I highly doubt Mark would be okay with it despite that we're on good terms. It doesn't matter anyway. Meghan's gone and there's no other girl I'll be able to find who will love me like Meghan has. But at least I'll have something to remember my mom, the same with dad and Lilly.

"Well, I think that's about everything." Mark said closing his briefcase. "You won't be receiving your fortune until somewhere on August but we'll let you know on the progress. You have any questions?"

"I don't think so." I said.

"In that case, you have the rest of a good day, good luck on your finals and Lynda and I will see you on Saturday." Mark said getting up.

"Wait, you're going?" I asked as I got up.

"Of course," Mark smiled. "We have to see someone graduate." He said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to since Meghan…" I didn't want Mark and Lynda to waste their time coming since their daughter won't be graduating because she's longer here. I then felt Mark's hand on my shoulder.

"I know I wasn't that supporting back then with you and Meghan like Lynda was, but I still count you as part of this family," Mark said. "And Lynda and I still think of you as part of this family even if you and Meghan are no longer together." With that, I went over and hugged Mark.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

"Always." Mark said hugging me back. After that, he said goodbye and was out the door as I stood there and watch him leave. I looked at the letters from my family that I picked up from the floor and the gifts in my hands. As much as it pains me to know the fact that my family is no longer here, I know for sure that they are watching me and I'll do my best to make the most of my life. I will always love and miss them.

"Forever." I said.

* * *

"Here you go Luke." Trevin said after he and Haley were done signing my yearbook as I handed theirs back. I read what they signed saying how much they love me and hope that I will join them in UW.

It's Thursday, the last day of school for us seniors and as of now in sixth period, we are done with finals. Right now in that class, we are signing each other's yearbooks as we look back on memory lane on the classes, sports, activities and other events. In the Senior Hall of Fame section, it shows what the seniors voted on their classmates. There was no doubt Cooper was voted Most Athletic as he is shown wearing his jersey and basketball in his hands. Then there's Matt and Hannah representing both genders winning for Most Likely to be on The Bachelor/Bachelorette as Hannah held out a rose to Matt which was funny. I saw me and Tiffany for Most Spirited in our school colors going wild as we both jump in the air. Then there was a place call the senior pages where photos of some of the senior's life in photos are in a collage along with a letter from their families. I was touched when I saw my page that my family made and the letter they wrote. I will always remember this.

"Lucas, come on! It's time!" Matt called.

"Coming!" I said as I stuffed the yearbook in my drawstring bag and swung it over my back. My friends and I ran out of the halls with the rest of the seniors in our class until we were in the commons where everyone is at. There were piles of papers everywhere on the floor as everyone was getting excited. We've waited this for so long since we were freshmen and witnessed the seniors doing this. It's hard to believe that it's finally our time to perform the symbol of freedom of the twelve years of education.

"Lucas, take it away man!" Cooper said as we and everyone else grabbed some papers in our hands.

"Ready," I said. "One, two, three," We all cheered as every senior tossed their papers in the air as the rest of the school watched us in amazement. We did it! We're done and we are out of here! Sure we'll miss this school so much but it will always be a part of our lives.

Everyone then started hugging as they cry as a way of saying goodbye even though we will see each other again on Saturday but it's a goodbye at this school. After going through many hugs, I caught up to my friends who smiled at my arrival.

"This school will remember us through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said placing his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said followed through.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"Together!" We all cheered as we through our hands in the air as another round of papers were tossed in the air.

* * *

 **Now you guys know the story about Lucas's engagement ring to Krystal. What do you guys think so far? We're almost to the part where Lucas will meet the Cullens but there are still more after this. Please review.**


	24. Graduations & Farewell

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Graduation & Farewells**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"That was so sweet of them." Esme said as everyone passed around reading the letters my family wrote to me.

"It sure was touching." Nessie said.

"Your sister sure knows how to make things." Jacob said looking at the bracelet Lilly made.

"I can't believe you pants yourself. OW!" Emmett cried and when I shot him an aura sphere in the head.

"I don't even know how I even did that." I said shaking my head as some of the guys laughed.

"I should be thanking your mother for this ring." Krystal said looking at my mom's ring I proposed to her after her graduation.

"I told you that it suits you well." I said giving her a kiss and I saw Krystal blush judging by her aura.

"It's great to hear the positive words your family has given you so that you can continue to live." Carlisle said.

"Yeah," I said as the letters were placed back inside the lunchbox. "I will always remember everything my family has done for me and it's not by my vampire memory." I said with a laugh.

"So go on, what happens next?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, after our last day of school, we had graduation on Saturday and it was the best thing that has ever happened to us to celebrate the finish of our education." Tiffany said. "It was sad to say goodbye to our friends especially when…"

"What?" Edward asked. Tiffany turned to me as I said,

"Especially when I left Lacey where I said goodbye."

* * *

 **June 13** **th** **2015**

"And now for your Valedictorian, Lucas Stone!"

The whole place of Marcus Pavillion where our graduation ceremony is taking place applauded as I nervously walked up on stage. You heard it folks; I've been named Valedictorian of my class much to Griffin's disappointment. To say he was a bad sport was an understatement.

"He got one lucky grade than I did!" He yelled as he stood up causing someone to push him back in his seat. Grow up.

I walked behind the podium and set my paper down as I looked at everyone in front of me causing me to gulp.

"Hey guys," I said through the mic.

"You got this man!" Ryan yelled.

"Show them what you got!" Trevin cheered.

"I love you Lucas!" I head the girls screamed as everyone else cheered me on.

"I love you guys too and thank you." I chuckled as I now feel relaxed. "Wow, this is exciting but I have to be honest with you all, I was a bit nervous to do this. At least I have all my clothes on." The crowd chuckled and whooped again.

"To my fellow classmates, I want you all to do what I say." I said. "I want you to look at the person you're sitting next to on your left." They did so. "Now, do the same thing on your right." They did so again. "Now look at the people around you." They did as they were told. "Can you believe that we have all known each other for so long? We were once crazy energetic little kids, to immature teens trying to do the easy way and now we are here as graduates where we are now becoming adults. It's crazy to see how far we've come."

"Throughout our twelve years of learning, our teachers became a part of our lives to teach us how to read, write and count; like knowing how to write an effective essay or learning new words everyday or memorizing the equations or the periodic table, all of those things are what our teachers are preparing us for what is expecting out there in the real world. Sure they can be strict and most of the time insane," Everyone chuckled even the teachers sitting behind me. "But that's their job. They push us to do our best, challenging us to the best of our abilities and we should be thanking them for how far we have come. So how about we give a quick round of applauds to our teachers here?" I said as everyone clapped and cheered to our teachers.

"Now every year, our teachers have taught us a lot of things and at the end they gave us a test on what we've learned. At the end of each year, they gave us one last test that was just a simple question that has no wrong or right answer; what are we gonna do after this?"

"In kindergarten, we were asked what to be when we grow up. The answers most of us gave were athlete, a princess, a cowboy or like me, a policeman like my dad. As teens, they asked us again. Our answers were different. Some say a pop star, an athlete still, movie star or in my case, a Pokémon trainer." Everyone laughed as I chuckled. "Now that we're older, they ask for a serious answer. How's this sound to you guys; how the hell are we supposed to know." I shrugged as my classmates cheered.

"We don't know what the future holds for us because it's not set in stone." I continued. " _We_ have to make it happen. We shouldn't be planning ahead so fast, that's what mistakes are made for. We learn from them and then pick it up until you get stuck. You can change your mind and change it again. Then you'll know what you want to do with your life."

"Along the way we'll be meeting new people, make new friends and maybe find 'the one' who you'll want to be with forever, even though it'll take like fifty tries to find that person." More chuckles came.

"While some of us may already have their sights set out, some of us are still undecided on what to do. It doesn't mean that you won't have a life, its just destiny's way of telling your story. You just gotta… follow your heart and take it one step at a time. With each step, you'll be one step closer to your future… wherever it may be."

"The most important thing about our future is that to never forget the people who love and supported you since the beginning. I'm not just talking about families. I'm also talking about friends. We've learned many things from each other. We learned to understand one another by placing themselves in their shoes. We learn to always to keep our heads up when things seem bad. We learn to make what we want happen. We learn to keep the moments of our times together not just in a photograph but in our hearts. And last of all, we learned that no matter what, our friendship will last for as long as we live."

Tiffany stood up from her seat raising her fist and yelled, "Life,"

"Spirit," Matt yelled as he did the same.

"Dreams," Cooper yelled.

"Memory," Hannah yelled.

"Forever," I said with my fist showing mine and dad's rings as the whole class yelled,

"Together!"

"Congratulations and good luck!" I said and everyone applauded.

* * *

"Hannah Grace Beltran," Hannah walked up on stage to accept her diploma from Mr. Lehnis when he called her name after all the A's was done.

"Matthew Thomas Carson," Matt happily accept his diploma and gave out his best moves on stage before he walked off.

"Haley Kimberly Chen," Haley accepted hers with tears. Names continued being called until we were at the E's.

"Brianna Jade Evans," Mr. Lehnis called as Bri went up and accepted her diploma. The E's were done and so were the F's.

"Emanuel Mario Garcia," Emanuel beamed as he happily accepted his. The names went on through each letter until we reached the M's.

"Cooper Joseph Mendes," Cooper smiled as he accepted his diploma while showing off his muscles as he walked off stage. It wasn't long until they reach the S's.

"Trevin Vincent Slater," Trevin went up for his.

"Tiffany Renae Stewart," Tiffany was in tears as she went up to accept her diploma while giving the principal a hug.

"Lucas Kendall Stone," This is it. I walked up on stage accepted the diploma from Mr. Lehnis's hands.

"Congratulations Lucas and I wish you the best of luck wherever you go." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Thank you sir." I smiled and walked off the stage and listen to the rest of the class went up on stage where we saw Ryan called up for his. Once all the graduates received their diplomas and were seated, Matt took the stage and walked up to the podium.

"Are you guys ready for the big finish?" Matt asked through the mic. "Seniors, please stand up." We all did so. "Move your tassels from left to right." We moved our tassels on our caps as we were told. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the class of 2015!" All of us cheered as we threw our caps in the air. We did it! We're done with high school!

After leaving the building, we were all gathered by our family and friends who came to attend the ceremony. I saw my mom's family and dad's friends there along with Mark, Lynda and Spencer. After going through the congratulations, I went up to all the graduates giving them farewell hugs and taking pictures. I was able to meet up with my friends who smiled at me. As if she read my mind, Tiffany threw her hand in the middle and said,

"Life,"

"Spirit," Matt said.

"Dreams," Cooper said.

"Memory," Hannah said.

"Forever," I said.

"Together!" We all cheered as we threw our hands in the air as we celebrate our completion of our education.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ms. Warner asked.

"I'm positive." I said. "I feel like this is what I needed."

It was the day after graduation and I was back in Ms. Warner's house where I am in the guest room packing my bag with some clothes, and other small necessities. My dad's graduation ring was hooked on a clip on my strap the same as my ring. My mom's ring was stuffed deep inside my bag. I still wore the bracelets given to me by Lilly and Meghan along with the watch my parents gave me plus my locket that holds the photos of my family and deceased girlfriend.

If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'll explain it to you. I'm leaving Lacey. I want to go places so that I could find some meaning into my life. I already had everything set. I resigned my job from Starbucks. My wallet was ready with some cash and my credit and debit cards and ID. My fortune still hasn't come so I hope the money I carried with me will be enough for who knows how long I'll be gone. When I told every one of my plans at the graduation party, they were of course sad to hear that I want to leave but they supported me and wish me the best of luck.

"Is there anything I could do to convince you to stay?" Ms. Warner asked sadly when I was done packing and turned to her.

"Ms. Warner, don't think it's because I feel like a burden at your place, I'm not." I said. "I feel like… like I need to find what my reason to live is. I want to find that something that I need."

"I understand that but you don't have to like 'move out.'" Ms. Warner said. "Spencer has a nice big house he lives in and he's more than happy to give you a room to stay in."

"I really appreciate that, really but that's your guys' life, not mine." I said kindly. "You deserve to have a life together and I don't think it would be right if I'm in it."

"Lucas, you are always a part of our lives. You know that." Ms. Warner said.

"I do." I said. "I do want to thank you though not just for being a great teacher, but for being there for me when I need you. You always made me feel better on worst days, you make me smile when I see you, you didn't just treat me like a student, you treated me like a friend and I always feel open up to tell you things. You're like another mom to me."

Ms. Warner started crying as she let the tears flow when she hugged me as I did the same for her.

"You are always the sweetest guy I know." She said. "You always put a smile on my face when you come into my classroom. You are such a gentleman. You have always been the son I always wanted and I love you for it."

"And I know you'll make a great mother with this little one." I said as we let go and look at Ms. Warner's tummy. She found out yesterday before graduation that she is two weeks pregnant and she and Spencer could never be any happier to start their new life with their own child. I know for sure that she'll be an amazing mother the way she has treated us.

"I'm hoping to name this baby after you once we know the gender." Ms. Warner said placing her hand on her belly.

"I am honored." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. That's when I heard a honk. "That's my ride."

"Do be careful out there Lucas." Ms. Warner said hugging me again.

"I will." I said hugging her back. "I'll miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you." She sniffed.

"Well, I should go. Bye Ms. Warner." I said when we let go and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Lucas. I'll let you know the date of my wedding." Ms. Warner said when we were at the door. I nodded and opened the door to see Tiffany, Matt, Cooper and Hannah waiting outside the car. They are taking me to the train station. I said one last goodbye to Ms. Warner and went over to my friends.

"Are you ready bro?" Matt asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and we all got in Cooper's car with him driving, me in the passenger seat and the others in the back. Cooper pulled out of Ms. Warner's driveway and started driving on the road.

None of us said a word on this nice sunny day. We weren't sure what to say as I'm about to leave. We just sat there in silence as the music plays on the radio.

 **(A/N: Play See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth.)**

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

Am I really doing this? Am I really leaving Lacey, the place I grew up since I've moved here at such a young age? Am I really gonna leave behind everything I went through in this city, the places I've been, things I've done, the good memories I made but most importantly leaving my best friends that I've known for so long? As we drove on the road, it was like I was watching my life before my eyes of all the times I've been through here in Lacey with my friends.

 **(A/N: Start the verse.)**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **Age 8**_

" _Here we are!" Dad said as he pulled over to our new home._

" _It's beautiful!" Mom said as we got out of the car. She's not wrong; it's a nice big house. As mom and dad instructed the men from the moving van on what to move into the house, I just stood there feeling… what's the word they say… awkward was it? I feel weird to be in a new place since leaving Forks. It's like I'm a small fish in a big pond. Am I really gonna fit in here?_

" _Hi!" I jumped and turned to see it was girl who spoke. She has long brown hair wearing a green flower dress and she looks about my age._

" _You must be our new neighbor. I'm Tiffany!" She smiled as she held out her hand._

" _I-I'm Lucas." I said shyly as I shook her hand._

" _Nice to meet you!" Tiffany said happily. "I hope you and I can become friends!"_

" _I would like that." I said giving her a smile._

* * *

 _Mom rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door. She must be Tiffany's mother._

" _Hi, come on in." She said letting mom, dad and me inside. "Welcome to the neighborhood."_

" _It's a pleasure." Mom smiled as I saw Tiffany came in with a man who must be her dad and a little girl._

" _I'm Gwen and that man is my husband Hayden." Tiffany's mom said._

" _I'm Jessica and this is my husband Kendall who just became chief of police in Lacey. And this here is our son, my perfect little angel Lucas." She said putting her arms around me._

" _Mom." I groaned as I heard Tiffany giggling._

" _Okay son, quick complaining and say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Stewart." Dad said ruffling my hair with a chuckle._

" _Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stewart. It's an honor being in your home." I said._

" _Why thank you Lucas. You are such a gentleman." Tiffany's mom said._

" _Yes you are." Tiffany's dad said. "I understand that you met our daughter Tiffany and this other one here is her sister Sam. Girls, say hi to Lucas and his family."_

" _Hello!" Tiffany smiled. The girl who is Sam shyly looked up and saw me. I heard her let out small gasp and started changing color which is weird._

" _H-Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stone." Sam said shyly looking down._

" _Aren't you gonna say hi to Lucas?" Tiffany's dad asked her._

" _H-H-Hi Lucas." Sam said looking up at me again shyly._

" _Hi Sam." I said and Sam suddenly turned pink and looked away. I wonder what that is about. Tiffany started giggling again and both of our parents started chuckling while I just stood there all confused. What?_

* * *

" _Everyone, we have a new student with us today. Why don't you tell the class your name and something about yourself?" My second grade teacher Mrs. Harris asked me. I was facing the classroom when I spoke._

" _Um, my name is Lucas and… I'm from Forks so… yeah." I said shyly and went to sit down._

" _Hi Lucas!" Tiffany said as I sat down next to her._

" _Hi Tiffany." I said. Cool, I have class with her. At least I know one person._

 _The bell rang telling us it was time for recess._

" _Come on." Tiffany said taking my hand._

" _Ok-whoa!" I was soon being pulled out the door and was led outside by Tiffany. I didn't know girls could be strong. Tiffany soon led me to a dome jungle gym where three people are there; a girl with long black hair and two boys, one with short black hair and the other who's a bit big._

" _Hey guys," Tiffany said as we came up to them_

" _Hey Tiffany. Who's the new guy?" The guy with short black hair asked._

" _This is Lucas. He's my new neighbor and is in my class." Tiffany said._

" _Whoa Tiffany, you can't bring news kids over here. They cramp our style. OW!" The big boy cried when the black haired girl slapped his chest._

" _Don't listen to him. He's a big dummy." She said to me. "Hi, I'm Hannah. You better do what I say because I get anything I want." She said as she and I shook hands._

" _I'm Matt," The short black hair boy said shaking my hand as well. "Don't listen to the princess here. The big dummy you met is Cooper." He pointed to the big boy who just nodded. Looks he doesn't want to be friends with me._

* * *

" _Leave them alone!" I said when I saw Matt and Cooper on the ground where I saw three boys standing there looking happy._

" _Well lookie here, it's the new kid." The boy, who must be Justin that my friends warned me about, said._

" _Stop, why are you doing this to my friends?" I asked when I ran over to Matt and Cooper and stood in front of them._

" _Because we wanted to and we were just about to have some fun." Justin said._

" _No… pick on me, not them." I said fearfully._

" _That's what I wanted when you came here." Justin smiled evilly. I gulped._

* * *

" _You really shouldn't get into trouble like that." The nurse said as she placed another band-aid on my face._

" _I'm sorry." I said._

" _It's okay. I swear that boy is nothing but trouble." The nurse said. "You may go now." I was out of the office where I saw Matt and Cooper there with bandages and marks from being hit by Justin._

" _Hey Luke, are you okay?" Matt asked._

" _Yeah I guess." I shrugged. Matt turned to Cooper and elbowed him in the rib._

" _Look Lucas, you didn't have to do that back there." He said. "I could've taken that jerk off myself… but… thanks for sticking up for us."_

" _Um, you're welcome." I said._

" _Listen, I'm sorry if I was rude to you before but after what you did for us, that was very cool of you." Cooper said._

" _Thanks." I said._

" _So are we cool?" Cooper asked holding out his hand in a fist._

 _I smiled. "Yeah we're cool." I said as he and I pounded fist._

* * *

 _ **Age 9**_

" _Cooper, pass the chips." I said as Matt and I placed my Pokémon cards down._

" _But there's none left." Cooper said showing the empty bag. "OW!" He cried when Matt and I hit him._

" _Wait a second, what's that noise?" Matt asked as we listened to hear the sound of footsteps outside coming to our tent._

" _Someone's coming." I said as the zipper slowly opened up causing the boys and me to scream._

" _Okay boys… or girls I should say." Dad said when he saw the boys and me hugging each other. "It's time for bed."_

" _Time for some scary stories." Cooper said when we got into our sleeping bags._

" _Uh, how about we play fifty-two pickup?" Matt said holding up his deck of cards._

" _What's that?" I asked._

" _It's when you toss the cards in the air and –"_

" _No not that, that." I said pointing to show a dot of light hovering over our tent._

" _I-I don't hear any footsteps." Cooper said._

" _Because they haven't landed yet," Matt whispered."It's ALIENS!" The guys and I screamed and next thing that happened was that the tent fell down on us. We got out of the tent and look around to see nothing but my backyard._

" _Where are the aliens?" Cooper asked. That's when I heard giggling and I looked up to see her balcony where the door just closed._

" _I think I know where they landed." I said. "On planet Tiffany and Hannah with the help of Sam."_

" _Oh that is so not cool!" Matt said._

* * *

 _I pulled out the box and opened it. "Oh no!" I said when I looked into it._

" _The red bands were near black right?" Ryan asked about the snake. "I knew it! It's dangerous!"_

" _Worst than that," I said and showed my friends the inside of the box. "It's gone." At those words, everyone scrambled around my room._

 _Tiffany, Hannah and Haley were on my bed hugging each other for protection, Trevin was on my desk, Ryan was in Matt's arms like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo on the chest near my bed and Cooper was on my desk chair, his legs shaken._

" _I'm… just scared that I might… step on it." Cooper said._

* * *

 _ **Age 12**_

" _Okay Cooper," I said as we turned to see Cooper in his ghost sheet coming over to us. "What's going on here?" Before he could say anything, someone came to us, panting._

" _Sorry but my pumpkin smashed on the refrigerator. Can I be a Cyclops instead?" Cooper asked as we all stared at him._

" _Cooper," I said slowly. "If you're here, then who is…" We all turned to the person in the ghost costume only to see him floating, with no feet showing and that caused us to scream as we ran for our lives._

* * *

 _ **Age 14**_

" _Hey, come on you guys, this is supposed to be a serious assignment as Tiffany says. Put her and Hannah down." I said to Matt and Cooper as I came over to them. Matt and Cooper did so when they were done using Tiffany and Hannah as towels to dry the car._

" _Now line up over there." I ordered them pointing at the spot. They all stood in front of the car next to each other. "Stand up straight. Straighter." I added and they did so._

" _Now I'm gonna show you guys how to do this right." I said as I picked up the hose. "Open your mouths. I want them open." They did so. "Pff, idiots." I smirked and before they could do anything, I pressed the nozzle spraying water at my friends causing them to scream as I laugh until they came at me with Matt and Cooper holding my arms and Hannah spraying the hose at me while Tiffany grabbed a bucket and dumped soaped water on my head as we all laughed._

* * *

 _ **Freshmen Year**_

" _Lucas, do something!" Matt said as Cooper, Hannah and Tiffany turned to me._

" _Why are you looking at me? Tiffany is just as smart as I am." I said._

" _Yeah, but I panic under pressure and you always come up with the solutions." Tiffany said to me._

" _No I do – I know how to get there." I said._

* * *

" _Oh you girls are gonna get it!" Justin said to Tiffany and Hannah, looking pissed. Before he and his friends could do anything to my friends, I took my cue and threw a snowball and hit him right at the side of his head._

 _I quickly got down and hid behind a bush and took a peek to see everyone looking around to see who threw the snowball._

" _Who's there?" Justin called out. Still in my spot without being seen, I threw three more snowballs like a catapult and perfect hit the targets as I quickly moved around until I was behind where Justin and his friends are._

" _Don't just stand there, do something!" Justin said to Chaz. That was when I tossed my invisible fishing line and got it hooked behind Chaz's pants and pulled it down showing his green boxers. Chaz just bend over and was about to pull his pants up until I yanked the line that is still on it causing Chaz to gave a yell when he fell down._

 _I can hear Matt and Cooper laughing their heads off when I hid myself again and threw the fishing line at J.T.'s scarf and started doing a trick where I got him spinning until he got dizzy and fell down as Justin fell on his back after tripping over Chaz when he backed away from whatever's coming to him._

 _I took my chance and threw the line at the leg of Justin's pants and started pulling him causing Justin to freak out._

" _What's wrong Justin?" Matt called as Tiffany and Hannah laughed._

" _You're not scared of some ghost, are ya?" Cooper laughed as I dropped the line allowing Justin to scramble up and broke into a run._

" _Get out of the way!" Justin said pushing Chaz down. "Move!" He said pushing J.T. out of his way._

" _Justin, wait!" Chaz cried while trying to get his pants up as he and J.T. went after Justin as my friends laugh at their reaction. That is until I threw more snowballs at them causing Matt and Cooper to jump and be frightened as they feel like they're next from this 'ghost' as I held my laughter when,_

" _Lucas," Tiffany said in an 'I know that's you' tone, smiling._

" _You can stop now." Hannah laughed as I jumped down from the tree right next to Matt and Cooper._

" _Jesus Christ, Lucas!" Matt said clutching a hand to his chest as I laugh._

" _That was so not funny!" Cooper said to me._

" _On the contrary, it was hilarious!" I said causing Matt and Cooper to playfully shove me._

* * *

" _Trev, are you gonna be alright?" I asked Trevin once Tiffany and Hannah lay him down._

" _Yeah, yeah I think so." Trevin said._

" _Well in that case," I turned to Cooper and Matt and the three of us smirked before we burst into laughter causing Trevin to be embarrassed while the girls looked at us in disbelief._

" _Y-Y-You got beaten up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?!" Matt asked earning more laughter from us._

" _She's not my girlfriend! Well.. Not yet. Plus that man-monkey was one vicious animal!" Trevin said._

" _Right, I'm sure that monkey went_ bananas _." I said causing Matt and Cooper to let out more laughing. "Oh wait wait wait wait, he went ape!" And that caused the three of us to laugh our heads off while Tiffany and Hannah shook their heads and until we stopped laughing when Haley came back with an ice pack for Trevin._

" _No more monkey business." Matt said to me._

" _Yeah, that's enough monkeying around." I said stifling a laugh with Matt as Haley came to Trevin's side and placed the ice pack on his head. Trevin looked a bit smug from the attention as Haley looked at me, Cooper and Matt._

" _Are you guys laughing because he's hurt?" Haley asked in a disapproved tone._

" _No, we were laughing at him because he got beaten by a MONKEY!" Cooper said causing him, Matt and I to laugh our heads off._

* * *

 _ **Sophomore Year**_

" _I can't find the cat!" Hannah said to me as she continues looking around in the mansion._

" _I think I broke the stature." Cooper said looking at the two halves of it in his hands._

" _Well, things couldn't get any worst, right?" I said nervously as I accidently let out some of the substance from the fire extinguisher._

" _Ah shit!" Matt cried coming from the hallway. "The alligator's loose! The alligator's loose!"_

" _Wait," Tiffany said stopping Matt. "Why is there an alligator here?" Next thing that happened is that she fainted._

" _Crap!" I said as Cooper, Matt and I picked her up and we along with Hannah ran out of the mansion._

* * *

 _We stuck our heads out the window and looked down just in time to see Emanuel unlocking his bike._

" _Hey Jon Snow," Emanuel looked up when Ryan called him. "How come your horse has a basket on it?" He asked causing us to laugh while Emanuel frowned._

" _How come your head has your face on it?" Emanuel asked._

" _Was that supposed to be an insult? Because I'm sure even the manipulated men could do it better than that under her influence." Cooper laughed._

" _You should know that they don't wear bicycle helmets in Game of Thrones. You're way inaccurate." Trevin said to Emanuel._

" _Although we do give you points for safety." Matt said as Cooper, Ryan and I laughed._

" _Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Emanuel asked._

" _Better than watching a guy wearing a fur coat riding a girl's bike? Nope." I said causing us to laugh our heads off._

" _That's it," Emanuel said. "You guys lost special privileges at my upcoming birthday party." Oh like we ever wanted to come to his party._

 _We watch as Emanuel got on his bike and stated riding until his fur got caught in the chain of his bike causing Emanuel to give out a yell as he flipped over off his bike causing us to laugh even harder._

* * *

 _ **Junior Year**_

" _Alright you guys, push." Cooper said as he and Matt were at the top of the stairs pulling the heavy couch Cooper wanted in his room._

" _What do you think we're trying to do?" I asked as Ryan, Trevin and I were pushing at the bottom._

" _Come on ladies, it's only a few steps. Put your backs into it and push!" Matt said._

" _If I push any harder, I'm gonna give birth to my colon." Trevin grunted as he was literally putting his back into it._

" _Shit, I can't feel my fingers. Hurry up!" Ryan cried._

" _Come on, it's the same amount of work that involves measurements… shapes and other stuff. You do the rest." Cooper said as we continue going up the stairs._

" _Cooper, that's geometry, not physics!" I said in annoyance as my arms feel like they are about to fall apart._

" _Also Cooper, if my fingers ever work again, I've got a job for the middle one." Ryan said._

" _Almost there." Matt said and that's when we heard a phone ring._

" _Ooh that's Brooklyn!" Cooper said and that's when Ryan, Trevin and I to scream when the couch slid down all the way to the bottom of the stairs dragging us with it._

" _Uh, take a break guys." Matt called._

* * *

" _Okay, put out your hand." Trevin said and Meghan did as she, Haley, Cooper, Matt, Tiffany, Ryan, Hannah and I watched Trevin's programmable robot hand reached into the bag, come out and handed Meghan a packet of soy sauce._

" _Oh wow! That's amazing!" Meghan said._

" _Well sure, for a modest leap forward for lazy ass nerds." Cooper said causing Trevin to frown._

" _Hey Cooper," Trevin said._

" _Yeah?" Cooper said as Trevin typed something on his laptop. The next thing that happened was when the robot hand turned to Cooper and held out two fingers causing us to be confused._

" _Peace?" Cooper asked._

" _Uh no, not peace. Hang on." Trevin said as he went back to his laptop._

* * *

 _I was running in this crazy maze trying to find my way out until I bumped into my friends. We all looked at each other in surprised._

" _You!" Tiffany said pointing to Hannah._

" _You!" Hannah said pointing to Tiffany._

" _You," Cooper said pointing to Matt._

" _Him," Matt said pointing to me._

" _Her," I said pointing to Tiffany._

" _Them!" The guys and I said._

* * *

" _Hey there Couie," I said to the dog. "I'm Lucas and these are Matt and Cooper, and we're just gonna help give your ear medicine –"_

 _I was interrupted when the dog barked just when the guys and I took a step towards him. He continues barking at us as we backed away until we started running just when Couie was coming towards us._

" _Ah!" I cried._

" _Oh shit!" Cooper cried._

" _In there!" Matt said as we all rushed into the bathroom and shut the door quickly before Couie could get in but kept on barking._

" _Holy crap!" I said as I slid on my ass resting my back against the door while I was gasping for air._

" _Damn, did you see those teeth?" Matt asked as he was holding the door like Couie can actually burst through the door, hopefully._

" _Did you see the stain in my pants?!" Cooper said as the dog continues barking. "What the hell is that dog's problem?"_

" _Here's the problem, he wants to eat us, we're in here, and I believe Cooper's the first entrée!" I said._

" _Mr. Prescott asked you to watch his house but doesn't mention his dog is homicidal?!" Matt asked me._

" _Hey, for the record, it wasn't on the list!" I said showing the piece of paper the teacher left me._

* * *

 _I arrived at Tiffany's room and knocked on her closed door._

 _I knock three times. "Tiffany." I knock three times. "Tiffany." I knock three times. "Tiffany."_

" _Come in!" Hannah said._

 _I knock three times. "Hannah." I knock three times. "Hannah." I knock three times. "Hannah."_

" _Come in!" Meghan said. Seriously?_

 _I knock three times. "Meghan." I knock three times. "Meghan." I knock three times. "Meghan."_

" _Come in!" Tiffany said._

" _Keep it up. I got nowhere else to be." I said._

" _Just come in baby." Meghan said and I did so._

" _If I want to watch Mean Girls, I'm streaming it on Netflix." I said as the girls giggled._

* * *

" _Guys," I said running into the living room where my friends are watching TV. "Tickets are on sale! Tickets are on sale!" That caught everyone's attention._

" _Wait what!" Tiffany said as they all pulled out their phones._

" _Dude, they're not supposed to be out until next month!" Cooper said as he looked through his phone._

" _I don't know, but they're on sale!" I said._

" _Are you sure they're tickets to the Beyonce Formation World Tour?" Matt asked causing me to frown._

" _No, they're tickets to… the reunion formation of the... Fresh Beat Band. Of course they're tickets to the Beyonce Formation World Tour!" I said._

" _The website is frozen. I can't get in." Tiffany said looking at her phone._

" _Neither can I!" Cooper said._

" _Yeah me too!" Hannah said._

" _Same here." I said._

" _Guys, they're gonna sell out!" Matt said looking frantic._

" _Okay, this is gonna cost me but I have to take one for the team." Hannah said and placed her hands together with her head down. "Dear lord, I know I spend so much money on many, many,_ many _things,"_

" _Got them!" Tiffany said._

" _And I will continue to do so. Yes!" Hannah cheered._

* * *

 _ **Senior Year**_

" _Okay, try this." I said giving the green treat to Ryan._

 _Ryan put it in his mouth and puckered his lips._

" _Oh shit that's sour!" He said as Matt, Cooper, Trevin and I laughed._

" _Trevin, you try one." Matt said tossing the yellow one to him. Trevin did so and nearly cough._

" _Sweet, too sweet." He said as we continue laughing._

" _Go on Matt!" Cooper said throwing the black one to him. Matt caught it with his mouth and then had a face of disgust._

" _Oh gross!" He spitted out as the rest of the guys laughed._

" _Oh shit, no Luke! Don't try that one!" Cooper warned me when I grabbed the red one and put it in my mouth._

" _Too late." Ryan said as I felt something burning and cold at the same time._

" _Oh shit!" I cried as the guys started laughing their heads off and that's when we all ended up throwing pillows at each other._

* * *

" _Ready guys?" I asked Matt, Ryan, Trevin and Cooper as we were facing the girls from my balcony. "All together now!"_

" _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, we like it, uh-huh, uh-huh!" We all sang and danced while the girls were laughing._

* * *

 _Matt, Cooper and I jumped when three figures surrounded us._

" _Party's over fellas!" The guy from Thurston said as the other two took our paintball guns and tossed them away from us. "Put your hands up." He told us looking smug as we did so._

" _Alright, you got us." I said as Thurston pointed there paintball guns at us. "You guys a good."_

" _Good?" Matt said and turned to Cooper. "They're not good, you're stupid! You and your calculation."_

" _Oh I'm stupid?" Cooper said to Matt. "You're the genius that got us into this ambush."_

" _Guys, chill." I said and turned to Matt. "Matt, Cooper is not that stupid. And Cooper," I said to him. "Matt's not what you call a genius."_

" _Shut up Luke!" Matt and Cooper said._

" _What the hell did I do?" I asked._

" _You do what you always do," Matt said shoving me to Cooper._

" _You screwed up for us." Cooper said shoving me to Matt._

" _Uh guys," The Thurston guy said. "We're in a middle of a game here." But none of us listen as I was being shoved back and forth by Matt and Cooper until I fell to the ground._

" _Ah! My knee!" I cried clutching on to it._

" _Nice going guys," The guy said shaking his head as he came over to check on me and turned to Matt and Cooper while he and his teammates lower their guns. "You hurt your own man." That's when I quickly rolled over and grabbed my paintball gun and shot Thurston from behind and Matt and Cooper quickly went behind the other two and got them to shoot each other._

" _Yes!" I said as I got up and high fived Matt and Cooper of our tactical victory._

* * *

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" My friends cheered as Matt and Cooper spray silly strings at me while Tiffany and Hannah pompoms in the air._

" _Thanks guys." I said getting the strings off of me._

" _Man Lucas, eighteen years old, you're finally an adult." Matt said putting his arm over my shoulders. "How does it feel to become one?"_

" _Well I'm still me, just better." I said as we all laughed._

" _Wow it feels like yesterday that Tiffany introduce you to us and you became one of our best friends." Hannah said._

" _I didn't know what my life would be like if I never had friends like you." I said as Matt lets go of me._

* * *

" _Hello," Hannah who was closest to the elevator, called as she leaned closer inside._

" _Wait, Hannah," I called but just then Hannah screamed when she got dragged into the elevator as it closes behind her._

" _HANNAH!"_

" _Uh, where's Emanuel?" Meghan asked as I moved my flashlight around to see if he's close by but nothing._

" _I-I don't know. He was right next to me when I turned away." Tiffany said pointing at the spot where Emanuel was. "He was about to tell me what happens next…" Tiffany's voice trailed off when something came out of nowhere and zipped past us and soon we saw the spot where Tiffany stood was empty. Matt, Cooper, Meghan and I turned our heads facing each other and I saw through the single flashlight of mine that our eyes widened and our mouths opened up screaming as we broke into a run._

" _Congratulations you two, you've won the contest!" Dylan announced and there were cheers where I saw to my surprise, all of our friends running to us._

" _You did it you two!" Matt said ruffling my hair._

" _Congratulations!" Hannah as she and Tiffany hugged me and Meghan._

" _I knew you two would survive." Tiffany said._

" _Eat that Thurston!" Ryan called out to them._

" _Yeah we told you that Lucas has the balls to jump from that high!" Cooper followed._

" _Unlike you all who were screaming around like pussies back there!" Trevin said as Ryan and Cooper laughed while giving him high fives._

" _I almost had a heart attack back there." Haley said._

" _How does it feel being in a horror movie Lucas?" Emanuel asked excitedly._

* * *

" _I am not stooping down to Thurston's level!" I said. Just then, I doubled over when something nailed me right in the crotch. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain as I gave out a cry and cringed when I felt my pants suddenly wet. What in the world? Soon I heard two more cries both coming Matt and Cooper and I was able to open my eyelids to see them both in the same position I am in. I looked down to see a dark area on my jeans where my zipper is at and pieces of purple rubber on it as water was dripping down to the ground._

" _What the hell is this?" Matt asked as he too was wet in the crotch along with Cooper. Just then, we heard laughter and we looked around to see a few distance away from us were about five guys wearing Thurston t-shirts and varsity jackets behind a few bushes. Three of them were holding slingshots as one of them who I recognized as Jett Holland had his phone out in his hands. All five of them ran off to their cars and took off out of the parking lot as we just stood there still in pain from their water balloons and watch Thurston take off. I felt my phone vibrating and I pulled it out to see me and the guys tagged in a post. There was a picture of all three of us on Instagram where we looked down on our wetted area where the user typed,_

" **Timberline boys simultaneously pissed themselves."**

" _Oh hell no they did not do that!" Matt said when he and Cooper saw the post._

" _Why those little fuckers!" Cooper said angrily with his fists tightened._

" _Of course you guys do realize," I said when my free hand went into a fist._

" _This means war!" All three of said. And thus the prank war has begun._

* * *

" _So I'm gonna tell Tina that she and I should stay friends and you will not ask her out, right Cooper?" I said._

" _And what if she asks me out?" Cooper asked._

" _Then,"_

" _We avoid any activities involving those two as said in the bro codes." Matt and I said._

* * *

" _Well, come out here and we can talk about it." I said moving my eyes to see the other elevator with Rex, who is still making out with the girl, is still open._

" _Okay," Sam said and was about to take a step out until the elevator dinged and started to close. "Not again, uh no open, open," She said pressing the button but failed as it closed completely._

" _No, no, no," I said and heard another ding and saw the elevator with Rex, still kissing, starting to close. "Shit, no!" I said when it closed completely. "Dammit!" This is just not my day._

" _He's in the elevator with another girl!" Matt and Cooper cried when they ran downstairs and looked around wildly with the camcorder and microphone dish in their hands._

" _And they're heading upstairs." I said. Matt and Cooper hurriedly ran back up the stairs after Rex as I stayed where I was._

" _Too late," I said to them. "He knows Morgan."_

" _Dammit!" The two of them cried._

* * *

 _Matt, Cooper and I were eavesdropping on the girls by listening to the walls where their rooms are next to ours. Apparently, they were talking about what kind of celebrity that is similar to the guys at school. We were just getting to the part where the girls were talking about us when,_

 _BAM!_

 _They slammed the wall right in our ears and laughed when we cried out in pain._

* * *

" _Come on Trevin," Matt said as I held the paper football in position. "Make this field goal. Then when we win, they owe us smoothies." He said as Cooper and Ryan watched while Emanuel held his fingers in a football field goal post._

" _That's why I'm anticipating on the air condition's arrival for the direction." Trevin said as he held his finger up._

" _Miss! Miss! Miss!" Ryan said pounding the counter._

" _Ah hurry up, my fingers are getting tired!" Emanuel said._

" _Oh, this comes from the guy who once picked his nose for two hours straight." I said._

" _I think I pulled a piece of brain." Emanuel smiled._

" _Pretty sure it was more than a piece." Matt smirked causing the rest of us to laugh while Emanuel to frown._

 _Trevin took position and flicked the paper football from my fingers passed Cooper's deflection._

" _Ha! You missed!" Cooper said as Ryan and Emanuel high fived each other while Trevin, Matt and I were disappointed. "Now you owe us smoothies. Which I now have to make. Did not think that one through." He said seeing that he's wearing his uniform causing the rest of us to laugh._

* * *

 _I was riding on my long board with Cooper by my side on his skateboard while Matt came in on his scooter and Hannah rollerblading with her hands on the back of Tiffany's seat of her bike as we rode our way home smiling and laughing._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

We arrived at the train station where I'll be taking the next ride. The train doesn't get here in ten minutes, ten minutes where I'll soon be leaving Lacey.

"You know you don't have to do this." Cooper said.

"I know." I said facing the upcoming train.

"But you're still gonna." Tiffany said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well if you really wanna do this, then there's no reason for us to stop you." Matt said and I turned to face my friends. They were definitely sad to see me go but they understand better than to stop me.

"We hope you know what you're doing and we wish you the best for wherever you go." Hannah said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Where will you go?" Tiffany asked.

"Wherever the train takes me I guess." I shrugged turning my head to at the exit where the train will leave. "This is weird." I said turning back to my friends. "I mean here we were thinking we were going to college together and instead I'm going away."

"It's sad though. After everything we've been through." Hannah said sadly.

 _ **Flashbacks with Hannah**_

" _Are girls all you boys care about at school?" Hannah asked._

" _Says the girl who goes head over heels whenever she sees a cute boy." Tiffany teased._

" _I do not!" Hannah stated._

" _That's not what you said whenever you see Chase coming up to you." I said referring to Hannah's latest crush._

" _Shut up Lucas!" Hannah said but blushed as I chuckled. "Why are you so mean to me?"_

" _You started being mean to me." I said._

* * *

 _Hannah and Tiffany screamed as they both ran out of the room._

" _Got'cha!" I said chuckling with delight at my Halloween prank._

" _That was mean Lucas!" Hannah said as she and Tiffany hugged each other in fear._

" _Hey, you asked for it." I said._

* * *

" _Do you think he'll notice?" Hannah asked after wiped off the paint that was on her dad's new car._

" _That depends." I said getting up and looking at the stain. "How good are his eye sight right now?"_

" _Oh what are we gonna do?" Hannah asked._

"We?" _I asked raising my eyebrows. "Oh no no no no no no no! There is no we. There was never a we. There is a you and you are you and you are screwed." I said to her._

" _Why do we have to tell daddy that I did it?" Hannah asked._

" _Well we're not gonna tell him that I did it because I didn't." I said putting everything away._

" _Okay, okay, uh… ooh, I know! How about this? We tell dad that someone broke in. Yeah!" Hannah said causing me to frown._

" _Just to come into the garage and shoot the car with a paintball gun?" I asked._

" _I'm sorry, I buy it. All those people are on drugs." Hannah said._

" _Well we could tell him they wanted the car to show their daddies what a spoiled princess they are." I smirked causing Hannah to stick her tongue at me._

* * *

" _So your dad finally let you back in on the credit card?" Matt teased._

" _Daddy gave mine back to me yesterday as long as I promise that I will only use my credit cards for emergencies only." Hannah said._

" _And by that she means coming home with hundreds of shopping bags and that is only from day one." I said the boys and I sniggered._

" _Shut up Lucas!" Hannah said._

" _Hey, it's not my fault you made your dad get what you want because you're a princess." I said._

" _It's called having your dad showing how much he loves his daughter." Hannah pointed._

* * *

 _Matt, Cooper and I see Hannah in her own little world wearing those goggles for virtual reality._

" _Hello little butterfly," She said. I held my finger to my lips telling the guys to be quiet as I silently went over to Hannah and leaned my face to her. "What's your name –" Hannah screamed when she stroked my cheek causing me and the guys to laugh as Hannah took off her goggles and saw me causing her to slap my arm with the goggles._

* * *

" _Come on Lucas. Get out here so I can see how it looks." Hannah called and I hesitantly walked into her room wearing a weird dark blue suit that looks like Uncle Sam threw up with one color._

" _Is the wig really necessary?" I asked pointing to the white wig on my head._

" _Oh, it's really necessary." Hannah said taking out her phone and snapped a picture of me._

" _Oh you little sneak!" I said taking off the wig scratching my head as Hannah laughed and posted it on Instagram tagging me in it._

" _Where did you get this wig anyway?" I asked._

" _Oh I made it actually." Hannah said._

" _What's it made out of?" I asked._

" _Dog hairs from the poodle barber shop." Hannah smiled._

" _Ahhh!" I screamed dropping the wig like it was hot iron as Hannah laughed._

" _I'm kidding." Hannah said. "I bought it off online. That's two in a row that I finally got you."_

" _Lucas," I turned when I was at the door and Hannah walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for everything."_

 _I smiled. "You don't have to thank me Hannah. I do anything for you. You're my best friend. I mean sure you can be such a princess sometimes, you can be crazy with shopping and you try to make fun of me but failed, and you always try to get whatever you want –"_

" _Get to the point." Hannah said with laugh._

" _No matter what, I'll always have your back, forever." I said._

" _And I'll always remember everything you have done for me in memory." Hannah smiled._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

"You are like the reason to push us to become who we wanted to be. We wouldn't be who we are if we haven't met you." Cooper said.

 _ **Flashbacks with Cooper**_

" _I'm interested in girls too but you don't see me chasing after fifty girls a day. I mean do I look like the flirting type?" I asked knowing that I'm not as good looking as Matt or Cooper._

" _Well the way most guys want to beat your ass for just talking to their girls, then yeah you do." Cooper said._

" _Hannah," Hannah understood what I meant as she slapped the back of Cooper's head. "OW!"_

* * *

" _Lucas and Sam sitting in a tree,_ _K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!"_ _Cooper was cut off when I elbowed him in the gut while Sam blushed in serious red._

* * *

 _"Luke! I'm in trouble!" Cooper said. I looked around seeing that my paintball gun has been taken and I saw one on the floor. I found one the opponent dropped and threw it to Cooper._

 _He caught it and turned to shoot, but one problem._

 _"Empty!" He said._

 _"What!" I said and looked around to see the container holding the paint. I slid and grabbed the container as Cooper threw himself back and I connect the container to the paintball gun and Cooper shot two of our opponents, dead on._

 _"See, I always got your back." I said._

 _"Why the hell did you give me an empty paintball gun?" Cooper asked._

 _"I didn't know!" I said._

* * *

" _Here Lucas, this is from us." Cooper said handing me a small blue bag._

 _I took the bag and slowly peeked into it which was a big mistake. The moment I saw what was in it, I screamed as I dropped the bag like it was bomb ready to explode. I quickly picked up the bag and tossed it in my car as the boys laughed._

" _Okay what gave you guys the idea to give me a box of condoms as a birthday present, here at this school?!" I asked._

" _Hey you'll need them in future man. Trust us," Matt said. "Plus it's just fun to watch your reaction."_

" _Especially when you get to see it over and over again." Cooper said as he showed me his iPhone where I saw a video of me and my scream being in a loop._

" _Delete that!" I demanded._

" _Too late," Cooper said looking at his phone screen. "It's on Instagram now and already has twenty likes in one minute." He said as he and Matt laughed their heads off._

" _That does it!" I said as started chasing those two around the parking lot._

* * *

" _Dude, no offense, you may be a martial arts expert but that doesn't compare to Justin's muscles." Cooper said sounding serious._

" _Comparing your muscles to his Cooper, the only difference is the brains he has." I said._

" _Let go of him!" Cooper yelled as he tried to stop Justin's friends from joining._

* * *

" _Damn Jessica, you make one hot Padme. OW!" Cooper cried when I went over to him and smacked the back of his head._

" _Dude that's my mom you pervert." I said._

* * *

" _Speaking of which," I smacked Cooper in the head._

" _OW! What the hell was that for?" Cooper asked rubbing his head._

* * *

" _You didn't think we were gonna let you kick ass by yourself, did ya?" Cooper smirked as he helped me up._

" _Would you two quit thanking each other and give me a hand here?" Cooper asked being tied up at the moment by two guards. I came in and slid down to scissor kick the guy and pushed him off._

* * *

 _Matt and I watched as Lilly banged on Cooper's head while he was wearing a helmet._

" _Wait stop," He said as Lilly giggled. "This stupid song is still stuck in my head."_

" _You have a song stuck in your head?" Lilly asked tilting her head._

" _Yeah, didn't Lucas tell you?" Cooper asked._

" _He said that I have to hit you in the head." Lilly said causing Cooper to turn to me._

" _I thought it would be funny." I said as me and Matt laugh causing Cooper to tackle me to the floor._

* * *

" _Heads up!" Meghan and I looked up just in time to duck down from getting our heads being hit by a glow-in-a-dark Frisbee being tossed by Cooper. "My bad," He said. "That was on me. I'll take that one."_

" _Why are cop senses telling me that you did that on purpose?" I asked when I saw through Cooper._

" _Because he did." Matt said causing Cooper to punch him in the shoulders and again those two ended up fighting as always. Feeling annoyed, I got up from where me and Meghan were sitting and went over to those two and reached in and pinched and twisted their nipples causing them to yelp and stop the fighting._

" _I told you two idiots to stop hitting each other. That's my job." I said. Without warning, I got dragged into the fight and the three of us spent the next few minutes playfully fighting until we ended up rolling around on the grass._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

"Bro, you made our group complete." Matt said. "It was you that made a difference to us."

 _ **Flashbacks with Matt**_

" _Got turned down again guys?" I laughed when Matt and Cooper returned to our table empty handed._

" _I can't believe she didn't fell for my pick up line." Matt said in disappointment._

* * *

" _I was thinking uh, maybe asking," I stuttered as I watched her from afar until Matt catches me._

" _Jordyn, nice!" Matt grinned. "Yeah, she's cool and totally not my type. I approve. Now go." He said giving me a shove but I resisted._

" _Dude, stop it!" I said when tried to push me again to Jordyn. "You know I never asked a girl out before."_

" _Bro, you've been on dozens of dates." Matt said._

" _Double dates," I corrected him. "And that's because I'm either yours or Cooper's wingman."_

* * *

" _You sure you don't want us to back you up bro?" Matt asked._

" _I was Justin's favorite back then," I said. "I don't think he needs his cronies to help him."_

" _Hey leave him alone!" Matt yelled trying to get Justin off of me._

* * *

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Matt._

" _Yeah bro, we go to Fiji, we head there for a year, maybe change our names, get jobs as bartenders and I'mma call you Kiko." Matt said._

* * *

 _Everyone went crazy on our dance moves and soon we were joined by the cheer squad causing everyone to go wild. Near the end of the dance, Matt and I grabbed Cooper and made him do a back flip thus ending the dance as everyone applauded._

* * *

 _I saw Ryan and Emanuel watching Matt and Cooper getting into a fight again. Still holding my flashlight, I walked up to them and whistled right into their ears thus stopping the fight._

" _God dammit Lucas," Matt said as wiggled his finger in his ear for comfort. "There are other ways to break up a fight."_

" _If you mean the mature way, that's no fun." I said with a smirk._

* * *

 _I surpassed a laugh when I see Matt and Cooper walking out of the bathroom wearing a jacket over their dresses with makeup, wigs and high heels._

" _You guys look hot." Morgan said holding her giggles._

" _You, owe, us, big time, after this!" Matt fumed._

 _Matt punched Rex in the face causing him to fall to the floor._

" _Did you get enough?" Matt asked with his own voice in annoyance._

" _I think we got plenty." I said as Morgan and I walked up to them watching Rex getting up and rubbing his face._

* * *

 _"We got your back buddy just like when were kids. We're a team." Matt said._

 _"Matt!" I cried and dove in just in time to catch him by the wrist as Matt was hanging on to dear life. Matt reached up and grabbed my hand and was able to climb back up the car._

 _"Thanks bro." Matt said._

* * *

 _I crawled into the window and looked around the place. Nice place. I heard a knock on the door._

" _I wonder who that could be." I said sarcastically as I opened the door._

" _Twinkle twinkle little star." Matt said feeling dazed with his clothes all ripped and fell to the floor._

" _Shh, everyone's asleep." I said._

* * *

" _Well, she doesn't have to apologize but I do." I said as Matt frown when I came up to him. "Listen man, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. I should've at least listened to you."_

 _Matt just stared at me until he gave a small smile. "Ah it's cool bro." He said thumping my back. "You were just looking out for her. I get it. No worries."_

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

"We don't know what our friendship would've been like if you haven't come in our lives." Tiffany said with tears in her eyes.

 _ **Flashbacks with Tiffany**_

" _Heads up, I'm coming in." I called as I climbed over the balcony and stood at the open door where Tiffany is standing. "Wow, I haven't done this since eighth grade."_

" _You could've just come through the door downstairs." Tiffany said chuckling._

" _Now where's the fun in that?" I asked._

* * *

 _Tiffany flung her balcony door open and threw arms around me._

" _You're okay." She cried as the tears came out of her._

" _Of course I am." I said as I hugged her feeling sorry that I got myself lost in the city and worried everybody. Tiffany let go of me and without warning, I got punched in the chest._

" _OW! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my chest._

" _I was worried about you!" Tiffany answered._

* * *

" _What about you?" Tiffany asked. I threw myself on Tiffany's bed on my back and ran my hands through my hair._

" _I just can't believe how bad of a brother I am to Lilly." I said._

" _Lucas, why would say such a stupid thing?" Tiffany asked sitting on her bed next to me as I got up._

" _Because I let this happen!" I said. "Because of me, Lilly got hurt which makes me a horrible brother!"_

" _Don't be an idiot Lucas. You're not a horrible brother." Tiffany said. "Look, you saw what happened to her. You found out the truth about that school. You've saved her from further harm. You're a hero and your parents said so themselves. You're not a horrible brother. You're the best sibling Lilly ever has. Heck you're a better sibling than I am to Sam or Matt or Cooper or Hannah are to their siblings. I mean I'm not good at keeping Sam's secrets when I hear her talk in her sleep dreaming about you." She smirked._

" _TIFFANY!" Sam shouted turning into serious shade of red from blushing as she once again chased Tiffany who is laughing, around her room._

* * *

" _Well I talked about my future and she talked about her future," Emanuel said. "Oh and there's the possibility of us having a child together." And that caused Tiffany to spit a stream of water right at my face._

" _They never went through something like this not even you when you're the one who understand what a person goes through. Y-" I was interrupted when I felt a sting on my cheek that burned for a few seconds. It would've been heard from the outside. I looked at Tiffany who just stared at me._

" _Uh, OW!" I said placing my hand on the place where she slapped me._

* * *

" _I need them Lucas! I have to sing!" Tiffany cried as she tried to wrestle out of my grip on her._

" _Tiffany, you can't sing tonight." I said pulling her away from her bed._

" _Yes I can!" Tiffany cried as she is now facing me trying to shake me off with my hands holding her wrists. "Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Baby I'm… scared!" Tiffany started breaking down and cried as she held on to me as if she was holding on for dear life. Tiffany's knees gave away causing us to fall on the floor as I held on to her._

" _Tiffany, it's okay." I said rubbing her back as she started hiccupping through her cries. "Don't be scared, I'm here for you." Tiffany continued crying as hugged her tighter._

" _I'm always here for you." I whispered as she kept on crying._

* * *

" _OW!" Tiffany cried as I tried to do her hair which is totally giving her a bad hair day._

" _This is stupid." I said._

" _Just over and under." Tiffany said what must have been the thousandth time._

" _Men aren't meant to braid hair anyway!" I said._

* * *

" _I know that this isn't the same without Meghan but…"_

" _If there's anyone I wanted to be with on prom night, I'm glad that it's my best friend." I said causing Tiffany to smile. She rose up on her toes to kiss my cheek._

" _I'll always be your best friend through Life, Spirit," Tiffany said._

" _Dreams, Memory, Forever," I said._

" _Together." We said._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

 **(A/N: Play the bridge of Charlie Puth.)**

"I don't know what my life would've been like if I didn't have you guys." I said. "You all became my best friends since I moved here and have always been by my side since then. I would never trade anything over this."

"Neither could we bro." Matt smiled.

"Amen to that!" Cooper smiled.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves." Hannah smiled.

"Remember that wherever you go, we'll always be there for you through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

I smiled. "Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"TOGETHER!"

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _Hey, I want to do something special for us," Tiffany said going through her bag and pulled out a black marker. "Everyone give me your right hand."_

" _What are you doing?" Matt asked._

" _Just give me your hand." Tiffany said. Matt did so and Tiffany wrote something on the back of his hand. She did the same with Cooper and Hannah and then mine. When Tiffany finished mine, I looked at what she wrote and it reads "Forever."I looked across at Hannah's and hers reads "Memory."_

" _What the hell is this supposed to be?" Cooper asked looking at his that reads "Dreams" and Matt looked at his saying "Spirit," as Tiffany wrote on her own hand._

" _This here," Tiffany started to explain showing hers that reads "Life." "Is something to remind us of our friendship. We will graduate and might be going our separate ways if we're not going to the same college together. During our separation, we'll be experiencing painful and lonely times but that doesn't mean that our friendship isn't with us for real."_

" _I get it now." Hannah said. I do too and so did Matt and Cooper._

 _Tiffany nodded. "Not only do these words that we have on our hands define our friendship but they also describe what we give to them." She said. "I understand what everyone goes through such as family and relationships, Matt always know how to cheer us up and keep the positives going, Cooper always dreams big and is willing to make that into a reality, Hannah loves to make the moments special and she brings it back so that we could look back on those days, Lucas always believes in our friendship to be this strong; that our bond can't be broken and be gone no matter what."_

" _The ink on our hands may fade but it'll never will in our hearts and neither will our bond. It'll always be with us through Life," Tiffany put her hand in the center._

 _Matt caught on when he put his hand on top of Tiffany's and said "Spirit,"_

" _Dreams," Cooper said catching on putting his with theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said joining them._

 _I smiled and placed my hand on top saying "Forever,"_

" _Together!" We all cheered throwing our joined hands in the air._

* * *

" _Hey, we always got each other's back through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said as I put down the ice and I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _Good luck. Remember, we're here for you through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand._

" _Spirit," Matt said joining Tiffany's hand with his._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

 _Meghan stepped back and pulled out her phone aiming at us as Tiffany smiled and said,_

" _Whatever happens, we will always be there for one another through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said reaching over putting his hand on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said following suit._

" _Memory," Hannah said with hers._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air._

* * *

" _Let's do this for the car. Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle of the table._

" _Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said following through._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _Together!" We cheered when we threw our hands in the air._

* * *

" _We're a team through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said following through._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _Together!" We said quietly throwing our hands down._

* * *

" _Nothing is gonna break us up." I said._

" _And it never will because we are best friends." Hannah said._

" _And we'll always be through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle._

" _Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on top of Tiffany's._

" _Dreams," Cooper said with his on top of theirs._

" _Memory," Hannah said following through._

" _Forever," I said placing mine on top._

" _Together!" We cheered when we threw our hands in the air._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

We all cheered throwing our hands in the air just as the train arrived. This is it.

"This is my ride." I said.

"Bye Lucas," Hannah said coming over to hug me. "Good luck wherever you go."

"Whatever you find out there, I hope you're happy." Cooper said pulled me over to a hug. "And let me know when you meet any hot girls and set me up on a double date." He smirked as I playfully punch his shoulder.

"Take it easy bro." Matt said as I received a man hug from him. "Don't do anything crazy."

I turned to Tiffany who still has tears in her eyes as she hugged me so tight.

"I'll miss you so much." She cried. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I'll miss you guys." I said. "I promise to keep in touch. You all take care of yourselves." I said and then turned to the open train waiting for me.

 **(A/N: Play the final chorus sang by Charlie Puth.)**

I stepped onto the platform and went in to take a seat. Before I sat down, I looked out the window to see my friends still there. I saw them all crying, yes even Cooper was crying, as they saw me. To think that I was leaving my friends like this for a good reason. I will forever be grateful for everything they have done for me… like another family.

"Bye guys." I said quietly as I waved to them letting the tears fall as the door closed. Once they did, the train started moving slowly. As it did, my friends started running to it all the way until they longer could and waved to me before they disappeared out of my sight.

" _Welcome to Seattle train ride. I hope you are all comfortable. We will be arriving at Forks, Washington in a few hours so sit back and relax."_

Forks huh? My hometown. Maybe I could find some answers there by revisiting my roots. I hope I find what I'm looking for at that small town. It shouldn't be that hard to find.

I sat down and pull out my headphones and put them in my ears as I inserted it to my phone. I turned on the music as it started playing the song while I wait for what fate has in stores for me.

 _When I see you again_

 **(A/N: End song.)**

* * *

 **And there you have it guys. That's Lucas's life before he met the Cullens but it's not over yet. Stay tune for more. Please review.**


	25. Brief Summary

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The last chapter leads up to the story of A New Life so if you have not read it yet, I highly encourage you to do so. This chapter is a brief summary of what happened in the story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Brief Summary**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"I've been here at Forks since then and a month later I met you guys." I said finishing my story.

"And we are truly blessed to have you as part of this family." Esme smiled.

"Yeah, you made life here exciting!" Emmett said.

"So how did you guys meet?" Tiffany asked in curiosity. Lucina looked curious as well along with Krystal.

"I was in the woods when I ran into a grizzly bear and obviously I ended up getting injured and would've been killed had not have been for Jacob who saved me. That was before I knew he was a werewolf and soon I met him and Nessie." I explained.

"After that, I offered to take Lucas to grandpa so that he could help Lucas and that's when he met the rest of the family." Nessie explained.

"We can tell you that Lucas here sure made quite a good impression." Jasper chuckled.

"How so?" Krystal asked.

"He asked if we're really dating when he noticed even though we're adopted siblings before he knew we're actually married." Rosalie laughed.

"And then he said and quote, 'I'm just gonna avoid asking questions about _this_ and pretend it's not weird.'" Emmett said as everyone minus me laughed.

"Anyways, after I helped with Lucas's wound, he joined us for 'dinner.'" Carlisle said.

"That's when he told us about what happened to his family." Esme said.

"And you let him live with you guys?" Lucina asked.

"Well, not at first." Edward said and I turned to him in confusion. "Lucas, don't be mad but when you first came here, we were… cautious of you."

"How come?" I asked in surprised. I forgot how good they are at acting back then when I was human.

"It's because we weren't sure if you were with the Volturi or some sort of… danger because none of were able to use our gifts on you." Alice said.

"Seriously, your gifts didn't work at all on him before?" Krystal asked.

"Nope and we weren't sure if Lucas could be consider a threat." Bella said.

"But after getting to know you more with each of us, it was clear that you were just a guy who's been suffering from his loss and was considered not a threat." Carlisle said.

"Oh," I said. "No, I'm not mad I'm just surprised."

"So Lucas was able to win you guys over huh?" Krystal said.

"He won us over in a lot of ways," Rosalie said. "Like kind words, love, music, cars, shopping,"

"But mostly the part where Lucas kicked Emmet's ass." Jasper said as all of us except Emmett burst into laughter.

"No way, Emmett lost to Lucas, who was human?" Tiffany asked in between laughs.

"He got lucky okay!" Emmett pouted.

"You had to tune down your strengths. You thought you could still win?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"I was hoping to." Emmett said.

"So anyways, we all agreed that Lucas should be a part of this family and what better way to do that than with a party?" Alice beamed.

"Jake and I planned to keep Lucas occupied at La Push while everyone else sets up the party." Nessie explained. "Lucas and I were on our way back getting ready to surprise him until…"

"Until what?" Lucina asked.

"Lucas did something stupid." Jacob said.

"Hey, you call it stupid. I call it saving a life!" I defended.

"What did you do?" Krystal asked me.

"Lucas pushed Nessie out of the way before Lucas got hit by a car and almost died." Rosalie said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tiffany asked.

"Would you value her life over mine?" I asked.

"Anyway, Nessie and Jacob brought Lucas to us but by the time they arrived… it was too late." Esme said.

"What, how, when he's… right here?!" Tiffany asked looking at me in complete dumbstruck.

"That's what I like to know myself." Jasper said.

"Yeah, how did came back when you were dead?" Bella asked as everyone looked at me.

"Well, I… I don't know how, but I'll start off with that I saw my family." I explained. "First they told me that they never left and that they have always been watching over me and they love me. Then they told me about the party you guys threw for me."

"Wait, you knew?!" Alice asked in disbelief as everyone laughed.

"Well yeah." I said as Alice pouted. "Anyways, they told me that I have a choice to move forward or go back to be with you guys so of course I chose to be here only one problem."

"What happened?" Lucina asked.

"His body wasn't strong enough to make it through even though his heart was beating… very slowly." Carlisle said.

"So I gave permission to change Lucas and that's when we told him about the world he lives in." Jacob said.

"There was no surprise that Lucas accepted his fate into becoming immortal. Telling Lucas about us as vampires was quite entertaining though." Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, especially when we told him Nessie was actually Edward and Bella's daughter." Emmett grinned.

"Oh don't remind me." I said. Wait a minute. "NO!" Too late. Nessie ran up and placed her hand on Tiffany's face and then Lucina's showing them of my reaction of who her parents really are. Tiffany and Lucina burst into laughing when Nessie was done as she went back to her seat.

"That was way funnier than how I reacted!" Tiffany said in between laughs.

"Why is my reaction so funny to you guys?" I asked.

"How can it not be? OW!" Emmett cried when I shot him an aura sphere in the head. "Do you have to keep shooting aura spheres at me?"

"Yes I do which is actually what happens next." I said. "After learning about the new world, we soon discovered the reason why no one was able to use their gifts on me except Nessie since hers penetrates the same way it does to Bella's. I soon discovered my gift to use my aura to not only protect my mind but my body as well. That was until a few years ago I was able to develop it to protect others as well. I can also see other people's auras to know their emotions and detect liars like Jasper and Edward's gifts. As for the aura spheres, those just came out of nowhere but it's really cool. I guess you could say that my cop senses went up to a whole new level."

"Once we discovered his gift, we helped Lucas train to learn how to use his powers." Jasper said and then smirked. "The fun part was when Jacob tried to kill Lucas."

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Because I told him that Lucas kissed Nessie leaving out the fact that it was only on the forehead when I finally read into Lucas's mind when he turned off his aura." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna get you for that." I said to him.

"That was five years ago!" Edward said with a laugh.

"Anyways," I said. "I've been living here since then. I got a job at the Reserve, my fortune finally came, Alice bought me _a lot_ of clothes and I really bonded well with you guys. I even ran into Charlie when Bella brought me over to meet him. I was surprised to hear that Charlie knows that we're different."

"He knows that we're vampires?" Lucina asked.

"No, just the part where he knows that he doesn't live in the world he think he does no thanks to Jacob." Bella said.

"Why are you still bringing that up on me?" Jacob asked.

"What did Jacob do?" Tiffany asked.

"Originally after giving birth to Nessie and becoming immortal, we have to move and tell Charlie that Bella died of sickness from her honeymoon but Jacob here phased in front of Charlie and told him what was going on." Alice said.

"I only told him that in order for Bella to get better she had to change and about me." Jacob explained. "He knows about Nessie being her daughter and that he only wants the 'need to know' basis. That's what made you guys stay here."

"Oh why thank you for that!" Krystal smiled with a tease.

"Moving that aside, it was great seeing Charlie again although he was sad to hear what happened to my dad since they were best friends in high school." I said. "Other than that, I love my life here in Forks, finally found what I was looking for. I thought things were looking up until… it happened."

"What happened?" Krystal asked.

"The Volturi came and kidnapped Nessie and then tried to kill us all undetected." Carlisle explained.

"How?" Tiffany asked.

"They had new guards in their coven, three siblings; May who can turn herself and others invisible and Niall who can turn into smoke when he runs fast and also uses them to block other's senses and gifts." Jasper explained. "The two of them use their gifts to assist the guards and were hoping to finish us without trouble since we were unaware of their arrival."

"So how did you guys escaped?" Krystal asked.

"It was Lucas." Jacob said. "Thanks to his gift, he can still see their auras even though they were invisible. Once he saw them and told us, we survived the assault and caught Niall and May where we found out the Volturi were the ones responsible for everything."

"We confronted the Volturi who were shocked to see us alive and demanded to give back Nessie, only they told us that she wanted to join them." Bella said.

"Before you ask, it was the other sibling Olivia. She had the gift to hypnotize people and that's what made Nessie join their coven." I explained to Tiffany, Krystal and Lucina.

"With Lucas's quick thinking, he destroyed Olivia allowing Nessie to be free from her control." Edward said. "We were about to leave however Aro did not like how he wasn't gonna get what he wanted and he ordered the guards to prepare us to death."

"We were able to fight them off but then Alec used his powers to block our senses thus rendering us helpless as all the guards restrained us." Rosalie said.

"I'm surprised Alec's gift affected me." Bella said. "My shield should've been immune to it." Well that's a surprise.

"That's because one of the new guards has the gift to disable others." Edward explained. "It was why at that brief moment Alice and I didn't see it coming. He didn't think he had to worry about Lucas since he only saw the part of Lucas shooting an aura sphere but that was a mistake since his aura protected himself.

"Since I was the only one still standing, I was struggling what to do without harming the others." I explained. "Aro was intrigued of my gift and offered me to join his coven which was an obvious no. That's when Edward told me…"

"What did Edward tell you?" Lucina asked. I didn't answer as did the others until her mother spoke.

"The Volturi were the ones who killed Lucas's family." Tiffany said.

"What, that's terrible! And they're the good guys?" Lucina asked looking at everyone.

"They are the foundation of our peace and civilization. Nothing says anything about them being good but they're not villains the way you see it even after all the stunt they've pulled on us." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"What were the Volturi even doing in Lacey?" Krystal asked. That is a good question since they live all the way in Italy.

"They heard about May, Niall and Olivia and their unique abilities as humans and were quite interested in them thinking it was perfect for their plan to kidnap Nessie." Edward explained. "Aro, Caius and Marcus arrived at Lacey at night and got thirsty so they made a quick stop to Lucas's house."

"I can't believe they would do such a thing!" Lucina said.

"You think that's bad, you should've seen how Lucas reacted." Jasper said.

"How bad was it?" Krystal said sensing the tension.

"He went on a rage, more than how you saw him react when that jerk killed Meghan." Jacob said. "He took down every member of the Volturi guard single-handily."

"It was cool how he fought off the Volturi at once… but it was really scary." Emmett said.

"I hoped that I would never go through that again." I said.

"Lucas continued fighting his way until he reached Aro." Alice said. "He was about to kill him and had I not have seen the vision and Carlisle hadn't stopped him, something would've changed in Lucas."

"It wasn't really me that stopped him even though I did, it was Nessie." Carlisle said.

"How did you manage that?" Tiffany asked her.

"Well… I didn't do anything." Nessie said. "He kept calling me Lilly."

"Yeah, I guess I had a hallucination of her from where you were standing." I said. "Once I came back to my senses, I was sad… to hear the truth of what happened to my family."

"None of us were happy to hear what the Volturi did to Lucas ruining his life." Jasper said gritting his teeth.

"He had everything and they took it all away from him." Rosalie said angrily. No one else had anything to say about the Volturi's actions.

"So what happened after that?" Tiffany asked.

"Aro finally let all of us go home but just when we were out of the room, Lucas's rage came back." Esme said.

"We tried to hold him off but he was very difficult. Next thing that happened was that he somehow passed out." Emmett said.

"How, vampires don't sleep or go unconscious." Krystal said.

"It must have been his emotions being too much to handle." Jasper said. "You thought that was odd get this, Lucas was able to produce tears."

"How?" Tiffany, Lucina and Krystal asked me.

"I guess I'm a one of kind vampire." I shrugged.

"So what happened after that?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, we all came back to Forks after the events in Volterra but right after we came home… Lucas left." Rosalie said.

"You left them?" Krystal asked me in shocked.

"For only a week." I said.

"But why?" Krystal asked.

"I think I know why." Tiffany said.

"You said that you went back to Lacey to see your friends one last time and visited your family's grave." Edward said to me. "Can you tell us what happened there?"

"Well, you guys deserve the need to know." I said with a small smile. "Here's what happened…"

* * *

 **Get ready for the next chapter. I'm hoping to get this story done today. Please review.**


	26. Starting Over A New Life

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Starting Over A New Life**

 **August 21** **st** **2015**

Lucas's POV

I was in my room packing my bag with some clothes Alice bought me. Once that was done, I pulled out my locket and stared at the photo of us.

I can't believe the Volturi were the ones that killed my family. And they make the laws of our world where we live forever never to die unless sentenced to death by their hands? Unbelievable. They're nothing more than just a bunch of sick and twisted group of people who don't listen to reason and just kill and only cares about power and their reputation. How does everyone live their lives with them? I just sighed and swung my bag over my shoulder after stuffing my locket back in my shirt and walked out of my room.

"Lucas, where are you going?" My adoptive-niece Renesmee who goes by Nessie asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked up to see my adoptive family in the living room looking at me in concern. They were confused to see me with my bag even my adoptive siblings Edward who can read minds and Alice who can see the future since my gift can block theirs.

"I have to take care of something." I said.

"No!" I turned when Nessie cried and hugged me. "Don't do it! Don't go back to the Volturi!"

"Don't worry about me." I said calmly as I gently removed her away from me.

"Lucas, we know you're upset hearing what the Volturi did to your family but you can't go back there." My adoptive father Carlisle said.

"We don't want to lose you again." My adoptive mother Esme said and I can see through her aura of dark blue that she would be crying.

"Look, I really have to go." I said and started towards the door only something hot caught my shoulder.

"Lucas, don't even think about doing something so reckless like you did to Nessie." Nessie's shape-shifting werewolf boyfriend who I work with at the Reserve, Jacob said.

"I'm not gonna do anything to kill myself." I said getting his hand off me as I walked pass by my other siblings Bella, Rosalie and Jasper. I was at the door when someone huge blocked me and I looked to see my jokester adoptive brother Emmett there.

"Look Lucas, we'll find a way to beat the Volturi and make them pay for what they did to you, but you're not going anywhere." He said.

"Emmett, get out of my way before I kick your ass." I said.

"Nice try Luke but you're no longer a new born so there's no way you can beat my –" I cut him off when I shot an aura sphere right in his head causing him to fall down.

"Lucas, wait!" I ignored Nessie as I was out the door. "Lucas, don't go!" Before she got a chance to catch up to me, I used my vampire speed and took off running away from the Cullen house.

"LUCAAAAAAAAASSSS!" I heard Nessie cried for me but I didn't turn back. I have to do this.

* * *

You would all think I was heading back to the Volturi and kill those guys for what they did to me, only the thing is I didn't go there. So where am I going then you ask? I'm going back to Lacey. There are things I have to take care of in my old city if I want to start over my new life with the Cullens.

I arrived at Lacey a few hours later after taking a ride from the train since I didn't want to get caught using my vampire powers but that's the least of my worries. When I arrived at Lacey, I ran into a lot of people I know when I pass by.

The people I knew from school did a double take on my appearance of pale skin and my beauty when they saw me. Some find it hard to believe that it was me like Carlos when I went over to him, James and Logan and told them to not worry about the people responsible for my family's death. He made me answer a question that only I know the answer to and when I answered correctly, he was convinced. Mark and Lynda were also surprised to see me on my appearance when I went to tell them that my fortune came in. I went to Ms. Warner, now Mrs. Belisle who is now living with Spencer. I felt bad that I miss her wedding since I was in the middle of my transformation at that time. Anyway, she is already at almost three months pregnant and found out that it's a girl where her name will be Noelle Lucille Belisle where her maiden name is after me. No surprise there, Mrs. Belisle was completely shocked to see the new me but what I wasn't expecting was what I heard her say due to my vampire hearing.

"Gosh, if I wasn't married and ten years younger, I'd tap that in a heartbeat." She said. Okay, whoa!

After visiting Mrs. Belisle, I was soon on the streets of my neighborhood where I walked past the place where my home used to be. It was now cleaned up and will soon be scheduled for construction. I arrived at her doorsteps where I can hear not just her but the others as well and knocked on her door. I can see through the peephole that she looked through it to see who it was and gasped when she saw me.

"Lucas?" Tiffany asked in shock when she opened the door.

"Who else?" I smiled. I heard footsteps running to the door and Matt, Cooper and Hannah arrived by Tiffany's side and saw me.

"What the, Lucas?!" Matt asked.

"Are you guys gonna let me in?" I chuckled seeing their dumbstruck expression gawking over me. They snapped themselves out of it and let me in.

"Um, how are you Lucas?" Tiffany asked as we all sat down in her living room.

"I'm doing great actually." I said casually.

"You um, look… different bro." Matt said.

"What, my hair is always messy." I said running my hand through my spiky hair.

"No, that's not it." Cooper said.

"Oh, the clothes?" I asked looking at the new outfits I'm wearing. "Yeah, I was shopping with someone and she really knows her style, maybe a bit too much."

"No Lucas you're hot!"

"HANNAH!" Tiffany said shoving her causing Hannah to blush.

"Oh this, yeah these people I met know how to make themselves look good so I gave it a try." I said with a shrug.

"Dude, where did go? You look like you haven't been in the sun for ages." Matt said referring to my pale skin.

"I was in Forks for two months." I answered.

"Forks, you mean the most wet and depressing small city of Washington? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah smacked him in the head.

"Forks is where I'm from, remember?" I said.

"Sorry." Cooper said rubbing his head. "So what have you been doing there?"

"I met this family, the Cullens." I said. "They're a really nice people."

"Who are they?" Hannah asked.

"They are quite a big and unusual family." I said carefully using my words. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are adoptive parents to seven kids."

"That many? Damn!" Matt commented. "They couldn't settle for their own?"

"Esme, the adoptive mother is unable to have kids after the birth of her own child that died a few days shortly." I said.

"That's so sad." Tiffany said.

"I know but it least she has the others. All their kids I met are about our age. My cousin's one of them, Bella."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you didn't tell me you have a cousin." Cooper said ignoring the hits by Matt and Tiffany. "Is she cute?"

I frowned. "She's beautiful but I'm afraid she's _very_ taken." I said.

"She won't be when I meet her one day." I heard Cooper muttered. I wouldn't hold my breath not that I need to breathe.

"So… you're doing okay now?" Tiffany asked me.

"Yes, the Cullens have really helped me heal over my loss." I said.

"That's amazing to hear Lucas." Hannah said.

"Yeah bro, it's good to see you back to your old self again." Matt said.

"So does that mean you reconsidering to attend UW?" Cooper asked as he and the others looked at me hopefully.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to college… at all." I said unfortunately causing their faces to fell.

"Ah Lucas, why?" Cooper asked.

"I thought you said that you moved on." Matt said.

"I have." I said.

"Then why won't you go to college?" Hannah asked sadly.

"Is it because of the tuition and that your parents won't be able to help you?" Tiffany asked. "Because I'm sure the school will give you some loans if you apply for it."

"That wouldn't be a problem because I got my fortune a few weeks ago." I said.

"Oh that's right, someone came to read out your family's will and talk about your inheritance and stuff." Tiffany said. "So how much did you get?"

"3.6 million dollars." I answered.

"WHAT!" They all yelled. Matt and Cooper bolted out of their seats and their pants mysteriously fell to ground as they and the girls gaped at me with their mouths hanging open. I held my laugh as I quickly took out my new phone and snapped a picture of them who seem to be unaware of me doing so.

"Um, look down." I said to Matt and Cooper after putting my phone away. They did so and screamed as they scramble to pull their pants up but bumped into each other and fell to the floor.

"3.6 _million_ dollars?!" Matt asked as he and Cooper got up and pulled their pants up.

"How did you get so much?" Hannah asked me.

"There was a big donation by my great grandfather, then the reimbursements and all my family's remaining balance going straight to me. You get the idea." I said it like it was nothing.

"Dude, forget college! You're gonna be buying a mansion with that money." Cooper said.

"Cooper, he's gonna use the money for college so that he can make more of it." Tiffany said.

"I'm still not going to college." I said.

"Why though?" Matt asked me.

"Because I already got a job back in Forks." I explained. "I work at a garage shop down at the Reserve since I know some things about cars and good on making deals but there's more." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna be living with the Cullens and in a few years we'll be going places. They… made me… a part of their family… something that I was looking for."

"Look, I'm sorry that I won't be with you guys in UW but I feel like this is the life I was born to have. I hope you guys can understand that." I said not just feeling bad about our original plans being changed but also sad that I might never get to see them again due to the fact of me being frozen in the body I was changed at this age forever.

"Hey bro, we get it. If this is what you want, then we understand completely." Matt smiled.

"We can see that these Cullens make you happy. And if you're happy, then we're happy too." Cooper smiled.

"We are sad to hear that you won't be with us in college but we can tell that it's the choice you've made." Hannah smiled.

"You know we always support you decisions and that we'll always be with you even though we'll miss you." Tiffany smiled with a tear from her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys too which is why I didn't just come here to tell you that." I smiled. "I thought I hang with you guys one last time before you head off to UW."

"I thought you would say that!" Matt said.

"Hell yeah!" Cooper said.

"I'll make the plans and make sure _nothing_ ruins it." Hannah said whipping out her phone.

"We'll make these moments the best before you head back to Forks." Tiffany said. And I'll make the best of these moments with my friends before I say goodbye. After announcing of our plan, I heard Sam coming down the stairs.

"Hey Tiffany, can you give me a ride to –" Sam froze when she entered the living room and saw me.

"Hi Sam!" I smiled. Sam started hyperventilating when I spoke and I heard heart beating furiously.

"L-L-L-Lucas, y-y-you, h-h-h, a-and, w-wha, oh my gosh!" Sam's eyes closed as started fainting causing my friends to burst out laughing. They were too busy laughing to see me run to Sam in my vampire speed as I caught her before she hit the ground. Once I caught her in my arms, Sam flutter opened her eyes until she sees me.

"Lucas, you're hot." She said it so quietly thinking I couldn't hear.

I chuckled and said, "It's good to see you too Sami." I didn't have to see Sam's aura since she blushed furiously.

* * *

I've spent the week in Lacey being with my friends. We went places such as underage clubs, the Lake fair and other places. We also watched movies and do other crazy things. Sleeping at Tiffany's house wasn't a problem since I don't sleep, although I always catch Sam trying to sneak into my room. I wonder how she'll react when she hears that I'm giving my old car to her as her sixteenth birthday present.

Anyways, I didn't have to worry about the weather so I don't expose myself in the sunlight showing my sparkling body. The real challenge was the food. I'm okay finding some deer in the middle of the night when I go hunting but that's not what I meant. I'm talking about the human food. The Cullens weren't kidding when they say that human foods are no longer appetizing to us vampires. They taste like mud and grease all together, gross. How did I use to like these foods? A better question is how am I supposed to avoid suspicion? Without much choice, I ate the food, pretended that I still love it and then when I have the chance, I go to the bathroom and barf all of it out. Yeah it was a long week for me.

It was the end of the week, my last day in Lacey with my friends before they head off to UW and I'll tell ya that I'm really sad to say goodbye to them.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." I said. "Good luck in UW."

"We'll miss you too Lucas." Hannah said hugging me. "And we hope you're happy with your new family in Forks."

"Thanks Hannah. Just don't be such a princess there and don't drool over many boys." I teased earning a playful punch in the shoulder by her.

"Hey man, we're glad to see you finding something new in your life." Cooper said giving me a one arm hug.

"Thanks Cooper," I said. "And hey, good luck with the team."

"Who needs luck when you have skills?" Cooper bragged earning a playful punch from me.

"Hey bro, not telling you to move on but I hope you find someone who'll love you as much as Meghan has." Matt said who unlike Cooper gave me a man hug.

"Only fate will tell me that bro." I said. "As for you, you better not be partying hard getting drunk."

"I can't promise you that." Matt smirked and then I turned to Tiffany.

"I still wish you would come with us." Tiffany said.

"I know but I think Forks is where I should be. It's where I belong." I said.

"Still, I'll miss you." Tiffany said giving me the biggest hugs I've ever received from my best friend. Not as much as I'll miss her. I thought.

"Hey Tiffany," I said when we let go. "One last time?"

Tiffany smiled and said, "One last time is never the last time as our friend chant will always be with us through Life," She threw out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said placing his hand on Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper putting his hand on top of theirs.

"Memory," Hannah said joining in.

"Forever," I said placing mine on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air.

We all gave one last group hug before Hannah grabbed her selfie stick to take a picture of us where I stood behind her with Tiffany and Matt by my side and Cooper behind us as we heard the sound of the camera taking our picture. I waved to my friends who waved back as I started walking down the streets as I gave them one last goodbye to the people who I love so much.

* * *

"Hey guys," I said. I am now at the cemetery where I am talking to my family's graves. "I hope you all are doing okay. I came here to tell you how I've been. Ms. Warner has become Mrs. Belisle and is having baby girl name after me. My friends are going to UW soon. As for me, I've been at Forks over the summer where I met this amazing family who are not like anyone you've ever met."

"There's Carlisle, he's a doctor and very compassionate and his wife Esme who's got this love as a mother and is very passionate about me as her own. Don't try to fight her mom. You know I love you." I said with a smile and chuckle. "Their adoptive kids are amazing. There's Edward who's a bit nosy everywhere you go, Rosalie the most beautiful girl above normal, Emmett's the big guy with a good sense of humor, Alice who is full of energy despite how short she is, Jasper who knows how to calm you down even when he seemed distant, Renesmee who prefers to be called Nessie who reminds me a lot like you Lilly who's dating this guy name Jacob who I work with and Bella. Yeah dad, Charlie's daughter. I met her for the first time and I ran into Charlie again. He wishes you well."

"I love you guys." I said placing my hand on their headstones. "God I miss you. I just wish I could see you all again and talk to you instead of this stone like before."

"You already have." I jumped and turned at the familiar voice. Okay, I must be losing it. I am not seeing my parents and my little sister standing there and smiling looking so peaceful in the clothes they wore before the tragic night.

"What the - aren't you - weren't you - when did you - where did you - how did you, huh?!" I asked looking speechless as I looked at my family and their stones back and forth.

"We are dead if that's what you're asking." Dad chuckled as they walked over to me.

"And as we've said to you before, we never left." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, we're always with you." Lily smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Mom said.

"We were just having a nice day spending time together here." Dad said.

"And now we're talking to you big brother!" Lilly smiled.

I smiled slightly. They all looked just the same as I remembered them; dad being old yet immature with his spiky brown hair, mom looking young despite she would've been forty-five, loving and beautiful and Lilly looking adorable and energetic for a now eight year old. I was thinking about what else to say when dad reached over and smacked me in the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?" I cried as I rubbed my head. That shouldn't even hurt due to my unyielding skin but I guess wherever dad came from must have made him look like he's a vampire or something.

"Trying to jump off a cliff Lucas, really?" He asked.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked in shock.

"We told you, we've been watching you ever since that day." Dad said. "We were even there to stop you from killing yourself."

"Sweetheart, you really gave me a heart attack!" Mom said.

"I'm sorry I just… I was just lost after everything that has happened to you guys. I wasn't thinking straight." I said.

"You didn't have to kill yourself." Lilly said sadly.

"I would've been with you guys by now if I had." I said to her.

"Please don't, I don't wanna lose my brother that way." Lilly said coming over to hug me.

"I'm sorry baby sis." I said putting my arms around her and then looked at my parents. "So, you guys knew that I chose not to go to college?"

"Yes."

"And you're not mad about it?" I asked nervously.

"Mad seems like a strong word." Dad said. "More like… shocked."

"I'm sorry," I said looking down. "I just don't think I could do this without you guys. I didn't see the point of doing it before I met the Cullens."

"Sweetheart, we understand how hard it is for you." Mom said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean we disapprove of your decision." Dad said doing the same. "I made it clear in the letter I wrote to you and this comes from all of us; we are very proud of you and we will always be at the choices you make. If this is what you want to do, then we support you all the way."

"I love you guys." I said tearfully even though I can't produce tears unlike one time.

"We love you too sweetheart." Mom said kissing my cheek.

"We'll always be with you." Dad said ruffling my hair.

"That's a promise!" Lilly said bringing me down so that she could kiss my other cheek.

"Thanks you guys. I will never forget you all, ever." I smiled as my family came around me for a big hug, something I will cherish forever. After staying where we are, we let go and I said goodbye to my family and they suddenly disappear.

Now it was time for me to return to my home, my true home with my new family. I took the train again to Forks and arrived there soon after. It wasn't long until I found my way back to the Cullen house. On the way I could hear Nessie crying. No doubt it's about me.

"Are you sure he wouldn't go back to the Volturi?" I heard her asked. That's my cue. I thought as I turned off my aura after holding it for a week when I arrived near the house.

" _Guess who."_ I said in my head for Edward to hear.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Edward said.

Nessie gasped as she ran out the door. I smiled when I saw her came out with tears in her eyes when she saw me.

"Hey." I said.

"Lucas!" Nessie cried as she ran at me too fast as she flung her arms around me that she almost made me fall over. Good thing I was expecting that as I caught her. Everyone joined in on a group hug when they saw me.

"Geez guys, it almost looks like you thought I was dead. I can't die remember?" I said with a laugh as I held Nessie so tight.

"We were so worry about you." Esme said as she kissed me.

"Nessie wouldn't chill out when you left." Jasper said.

"We thought you went back to Italy." Nessie said as we let go.

"Relax I'm not that stupid to go back to those Volturi." I said.

"Then where did you go?" Bella asked.

"I went back to Lacey." I explained. "It's August and college is around the corner. Since my friends are going, I came there to see them one last before they leave."

"I first apologized to them about my behavior from that night because I know they were trying to cheer me up. Then I went to my family's grave. I told them about you guys, not the vampire and werewolf thing because I don't think it's worth being eavesdropped on, and explained to them what great people you guys are. I also told my friends that I'll be traveling around places with you guys, since I won't be able to see them in a long time, that is, if you let me be part of your family." I said that last part nervously. Could you blame me? I left without explaining it to them. Everyone looked at me like I was being crazy as Esme came over and hugged me.

"Lucas, of course we want you as a part of our family." She said as I hugged her back.

"Why the need to ask?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"I did left." I said with a shrug as Esme and I let go.

"Lucas you've became a part of our family before you knew about the world you live in." Edward said.

"Yeah, you and I are like cousins." Bella laughed.

"Besides, we need you back at the shop." Jacob said thumping my back. "We need new parts and we can't make good deals like you."

"No way, he and I have shopping to do." Alice said taking my hand. Not again. Crazy pixie.

"Sorry Alice but Lucas said he would teach me more of his moves." Jasper said.

"Hey take your time with him. I owe him payback for all those pranks he pulled on me. I still haven't forgotten that aura sphere incident you gave me." Emmett said grinning. Of course he wouldn't. Besides, there's no way in hell he'll beat me.

"Yeah good luck with that Lucas." Jasper said as I laughed.

"Don't worry Lucas I'll protect you from him." Rosalie laughed.

I then turned to Nessie. "And you?"

Nessie smiled big as she hugged me again. "I love you like a brother. Of course I want you to stay."

After several moments, we broke apart and we all return to the house where Alice decides to throw another party to officially welcome me to the family. There's no stopping her but I don't care because I am happy to start a new life with my new family.

* * *

 **That's it but I'm not done yet guys! Please review.**


	27. Epilogue - Forever Together

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Epilogue** **– Forever Together**

 **Present Time:**

Lucas's POV

"… and that's what happened." I said finishing my story.

"Wow Lucas, your life as a human must have been fun." Lucina said.

"It has and I'll always cherish the moments I had in my human life forever." I smiled.

"Lucas, we know that it's hard for you losing your family but you don't have to worry about being alone. You have us." Carlisle smiled.

"You've became a part of our lives just the same as you've became a part of your friends'." Edward smiled.

"We already consider you as a part this family even before." Esme smiled.

"Our lives would've been the same if you haven't come in." Rosalie smiled.

"Life would've been so boring." Emmett grinned.

"Who else would've gone shopping with me besides the girls?" Alice beamed.

"You are the greatest member of our coven with such a unique gift." Jasper smiled.

"We don't know what to do with ourselves without you." Bella smiled.

"I would never have such a good friend who's also a good employee." Jacob smiled.

"I would never have such an amazing brother even though he's my uncle." Nessie smiled.

"I would never have met you, my husband." Krystal smiled pecking me a kiss on the lips.

"I would've felt odd being here with this family without you." Tiffany smiled reaching over to take my hand.

"You're the best Lucas!" Lucina smiled as she hugged me.

"I don't know what my life would've been like if I haven't met you guys." I smiled looking at everyone. I then saw them sitting near the window. Right there sitting next to my girlfriend are my parents and little sister smiling at me proudly. I would've felt the tears coming out of me if I knew how.

"We love you sweetheart." Mom smiled.

"We're so proud of you." Dad smiled.

"You're the best, big brother!" Lilly beamed.

"You will always be a part of our lives." Meghan smiled.

I couldn't stop smiling as I said so lowly for no one but them to hear me say "I love you."

"So Lucas," I turned away from Meghan and my family to Tiffany who spoke. "How did you and Krystal meet? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't outside of school."

"You noticed huh?" I chuckled.

"Oh Lucas and Krystal's story was one to talk about alright." Jasper said as he and the other guys sniggered.

"It was so cute!" Alice said as she and Nessie squealed.

"I would like to hear their story." Tiffany said in interest.

"I wanna hear it too!" Lucina said excitedly. I looked back to where my parents and Meghan are at and saw them being joined by none other than Krystal's parents Roark and Sapphire who smiled at their arrival. I turned to Krystal who smiled as she too saw them and everyone as I removed my aura off of Tiffany and transferred it to my wife.

"Seriously guys?" Edward asked as I laughed.

"So, how do we start? Should we tell your side of the story or mine?" I asked my wife.

"I think you should start." Krystal smiled. "I wanna hear more about how it went before we met."

"This should be good!" Emmett said excitedly as he got comfortable. Everyone looked excited to hear the story of mine and Krystal's lives together.

"It all started a year since I've lived in Forks…" I started.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it folks! I can't believe how much work that was. Like I said before, I already got the idea of the next sequel… actually two squeals. Surprise! I can't wait to write them down because I already got ideas on what's it all about. Can't wait for you guys to read it! I'll post the sneak peek of it soon and let you know when the next sequel is up! Please review.**


	28. Trailer

**Here's a sneak peek of the next sequel**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _Bella's POV_

 _During our flight, Alice gasped. We all turned to see her having a vision._

" _Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as Edward was startled from what he saw._

" _Everyone, brace yourselves!" Alice said and at that moment, a loud boom struck and something caused the plane to shake._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Where the hell are we?" I asked._

" _We're in Detroit, Michigan." Edward answered._

" _Alice, which way to the airport?" Carlisle asked._

" _Uh-oh," Alice said and Edward was confused and also worried._

" _Alice, what's wrong with your visions?" Edward asked._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _He came where I want him and I jumped out of my hiding spot and attacked him. Apparently my element of surprise was not a surprise to him as he turned around and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but he wasn't letting go without even trying. Next thing that I know was that I was pinned to the wall by him._

" _Now I got you right where I want ya." He smirked. I closed my eyes as he started leaning towards me._

* * *

 _Bella's POV_

" _Yo what the hell is wrong with you guys?" The guy who must be their group's leader asked us. "This place isn't safe even for vampires."_

" _We need to find the airport so that we can go home back to Forks. Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked him._

" _Why, so you can go back to living with the humans? Isn't it bad enough that you have those two?" He pointed at Nessie and Lucina._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _I was so distracted from what I was doing that I didn't pay attention until the wind blew past me and I was able to catch their scent._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _I watched the horror of the house in flames as the parents cried for their kids._

" _I have to save them!" I said. I was about to run there until Emmett grabbed my arm._

" _Luke, you know I admire your guts and all but are you crazy?!" He asked._

" _I_ _ **have**_ _to save them!" I said and was about to run again only to be stopped by Edward when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around facing him._

" _You can't go in there." He said._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _There is one thing I wanted to try." He said looking away from me._

" _What is it?" I asked._

" _Do you trust me?" He asked facing me._

" _Of course."_

" _Then don't move." He then started leaning his face towards me differently when I first encountered him._

* * *

 _Bella's POV_

 _Edward and Jasper struggle to break through the triangulation of the guy as he keeps running around them very fast that not even Edward can anticipate his move. Jacob and Emmett couldn't lay their hands on their opponent as he keeps disappearing in the smog. Lucas was pinned down by their leader as his second in command cornered Nessie and Lucina. I try everything I could to break free from this girl's extendable hair that has my sisters, parents and I in her strands but it was fruitless. I looked back to see him with his mouth ready to taste the blood on Nessie and Lucina as they held on to each other in fear._

* * *

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

 _ **Coming Soon!**_

 **What do you guys think of this upcoming sequel? I can't wait to write this story out! Please review.**


	29. Sequel

**The new sequel called Value In Beliefs is now up! Enjoy it! :)**


	30. Outtake 1

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtake was inspired from the Season 3 premiere of Girl Meets World. We are gonna look back on Lucas, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper and Hannah's freshmen year in high school and see how they handled it. The plot of Girl Meets High School episode is owned by the creators of the series.**

 **Here's a quick rundown:**

 **Time:**

 **Freshmen year**

 **Info:**

 **Lucas – Age 14 and height at 5'6 ft**

 **Tiffany – Age 14 and height at 5'2 ft**

 **Matt – Age 14 and height at 5'9 ft**

 **Cooper – Age 14 and height at 5'11 ft**

 **Hannah – Age 13 and height at 5'0 ft**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 **Freshmen year:**

Narrator's POV

It's the first week of September and students are beginning the start of their first day of school, high school. The front doors of Timberline High School opened to show two boys walking in.

"Alright, we're here, high school!" One boy said in amazement.

"Dude, we're gonna own this place!" The other boy said excitedly. Suddenly, the front doors burst opened knocking down the two boys as two more appeared.

"Alright, we're here, high school!" Cooper Mendes announced.

"Dude, we're gonna own this place!" Matt Carson said happily as he and Cooper walked in.

"We're not gonna own this place the way you two idiots treat people, like just now." Lucas Stone said as Tiffany Stewart and Hannah Beltran helped the two boys up when they came in.

"Sorry about that." Tiffany said to them.

"Yeah, forgive Dumb and Dumbo." Hannah said.

"Um thanks." The boy blushed to Tiffany.

"H-H-H-H-" The other boy stuttered at Hannah.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak Vietnamese." Hannah smiled and with that, she joined Tiffany and Lucas as they followed Matt and Cooper through the halls of high school.

Lucas's POV

Man, I can't believe this. I can't believe I'm here in high school. I've waited this moment for so long. This place is bigger than I imagined. Well what do you expect with a school that enrolls over thousands of students. Just look at them. There are students that I know from middle school and some students who finished middle school before us and then there are some higher than us and students from other middle schools. Wow.

"This place is awesome." I said as my friends and I looked around the hallways after climbing up the stairs.

"Dude, check out the girls." Cooper said pointing out to a group of pretty girls by the lockers.

"I call dibs on the one wearing the rose t-shirt." Matt said as the group of girls turned to us and waved. I rolled my eyes knowing that they were only waving at Matt and Cooper since they're better looking than I am.

"I doubt you guys will hit it off." I said with a laugh earning both punches to the arm by Matt and Cooper.

"You guys will never change." Tiffany said shaking her head. "We're in high school, we're here to learn but have fun as well, not stare over some beautiful girl."

"Hello hot guy!" Hannah said.

"Hannah, not you too." Tiffany groaned but her expression changed when Hannah turned Tiffany to see a very handsome guy by his locker. "Oh my gosh, hello hot guy!" Unbelievable.

"Junior boys." Hannah said excitedly and then turned her head. " _Senior_ boys." Well, there's one thing that won't change about us and that is scoring hot dates. Where Cooper, Matt and Hannah dated the most in middle school and Tiffany only dated once, I have never been in a relationship and I don't think I ever will since no girl has ever been interested in me. Moving that aside,

"Hey guys, what if we don't have what it takes to own this place?" I asked. I mean sure we were the star students in middle school but high school could be another story. My question caused my friends to look at me in surprised like I was being crazy.

"Lucas, don't think like that." Hannah said.

"Yeah, we're us." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Us in Jurassic Park." Matt said and the girls and I turned to see him and Cooper staring at two football players, who towers over the guys at 6'5 ft. Damn, I hate to meet a guy who's taller than them. The two football players smiled at each other and then walked away.

"Ah come on, they're just people in high school." Cooper said and at that moment two more guys that were just as tall as the two previously walked by. "And then there's Hercules and Peter Parker." He said.

"Guys, can we promise that no matter what happens, we stick together? Because we've been friends since the second grade and I hate the thought of us being apart for the rest of our high school life." I said.

"Luke, you asked the stupidest question I've ever heard. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked him in the head.

"But Cooper's got a point. You know how much we care about each other." Hannah said.

"Nothing's gonna stop the five of us, bro." Matt said.

"We're best friends and nothing's gonna separate us." Tiffany said just as the five minute warning bell rang and soon students were pouring into the halls trying to get to class.

Soon I was being pushed around not being able to move on my own like a pinball. Damn, it's like a stampede! Next thing that happened was that after the hallways were finally empty, feeling like I was thrown, I ended up on the banister on my stomach. Okay, whoa. I thought as I looked around where the others are at. I saw Matt winced as his back was to the lockers, arms spread out. Tiffany was close to where I am as she was sitting on the floor between the two banisters as she held on to them for dear life with her eyes closed and legs crossed. Hannah was lying on the floor, her eyes moving around as her mouth was hanging open. Where's Cooper you ask?

"We're gonna own this place!" He said happily as he was literally hanging around on the lamp chandelier. Okay, that was fun, in an unexpected way.

"Cooper, get ass down from there." Matt said coming over to where Cooper is hanging as I got off the banister while Tiffany and Hannah got up. Cooper did as he was told… and ended up landing on Matt causing them to fall to the floor.

"I didn't mean on me!" Matt complained as he tried to get Cooper off of him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't catch me." Cooper said.

"No, it's your fault that you're a complete idiot!" Matt said just as he got up but ended up back down when Cooper tackled him engaging those two in their childish fights.

"Boys." Tiffany and Hannah said shaking their heads as I rolled my eyes walking over to them and pinched their ears.

"I was hoping that once we get into high school, you two would be more mature when it comes to fighting." I said in annoyance after stopping the guy's fight.

"You should be more mature about breaking up fights." Cooper said to me.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I smirked.

"Well, that sure was a fun way to start off the year." Matt said sarcastically as Tiffany and Hannah joined us.

"Okay, so we had a little minor setback earlier but we'll manage." Hannah said.

"So we got pushed around unexpectedly," Tiffany said. "We just have to show these students who we are. No one's gonna tell us what to do."

"Get in the corner."

"Except maybe them." I said as my friends and I turned to see five older students walking up to us. There were three guys; a taller burly guy with a burr haircut wearing a varsity letter jacket, a tall skinny guy with short black hair with a brown leather jacket and dark jeans and a guy with brown hair classic taper style wearing a black t-shirt button front long sleeve v-neck solid casual slim with faded jeans and two girls; one with long black silk hair wearing a cheerleader jacket and another one with long brunette hair dressed in a style of Gigi Hadid.

"Who are you?" The brown hair guy asked.

"Um I'm – I'm Lucas and these are Cooper, Hannah, Matt and Tiffany." I said nervously.

"And what are you?" The skinny guy asked me.

"He happens to be my bro and we would appreciate of the attitude less, pal!" Matt said.

"What was that?" The big guy asked walking up to Matt causing Matt's eyes to widen of the guy's size.

"Uh Coop, I think this one's yours." Matt said putting Cooper in his place as he went behind him.

"Uh, no I think I'm good." Cooper said. That's new.

"We're gonna say this again; get in the corner." The cheerleader said.

"Who the hell are you guys to tell us what to do?" Hannah said.

"Her name's Holly," The brunette said. "I'm Tiana and that's Link, Mikel and Cortland." She said pointing out to the brown hair guy, skinny guy and the big guy in that order.

"Cortland? Does your nickname happen to be Courtney?" Cooper asked causing him and Matt to snicker.

"Shut up!" I hissed. And they did when Cortland step up again.

"Listen, when my boy Link here tells you all to do something, you do what he says." Cortland said.

"This hallway is for people who have earned it." Link said.

"Why are you doing this?" Cooper asked. Yeah, what gave them the right to say who gets to be in the halls? It's not like they have the power of this school.

"You guys wanna hear your freshmen song?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Oh we have a freshmen song? I want to hear our freshmen song!" Hannah said excitedly and that's when I felt something reacting.

"Uh, my cop senses are telling me that you don't!" I said to Hannah but too late as Link as his friends starting singing.

 _Ohhhhhhh, we have come to Timberline_

 _With great big honor._

 _And what we are as freshmen_

 _So we go into the_

 _Corner_

My friends and I just watch as those five sang and dance leading us to the corner of the hallway. I don't think that song was very welcoming.

"That was actually pretty good. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"You know guys, I don't think it's that bad."I turned and was surprised to see Tiffany at the corner.

"You're already there?" I asked.

"I kinda saw where this was going through their point of view." Tiffany said and for some strange reason, I followed Tiffany's lead.

"You guys can't do this to us." Hannah said to Link and the others.

"We were the star students." Matt said.

"Yeah, well that's over." Mikel said. Hannah and Matt just stared at the five students until defeated, they joined me and Tiffany in the corner. Cooper just stood where he was until he spoke.

"You guys do know that we're not gonna stay there right?" He asked. "As soon as the five of you guys leave, we're just gonna head to class which is something I never thought I say."

"Oh we want you to go to class," Tiana smiled. "But spend your free time there because of what Matt over there, said."

"What, we were the star students?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, in middle school you were. We all were. But now you're not. We are." Mikel said proudly. "As ASB Officers of this school, we walk anywhere we want and uh you guys don't." Okay, I guess they do have the power of this school.

"Why, because you say so?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Cortland smiled and then walk over to Cooper. "Now you better join your friends little buddy."

"You'll know when to come out." Holly said to us.

"This is a service we perform. No need to thank us." Link smiled. Cooper walked over to us but not in the corner with us.

"Trust us, we won't." Cooper said giving them a glare.

"Trust _me_ , you will." Cortland said sounding like he was making a threat.

"Um well, have a nice day." I said to them.

"Good luck in high school." Link said and with that, he and his friends left to go to their classes while we just stood there. Okay, I'm in a mix of annoyance, hurt and confusion. What was that all about? My cop senses didn't pick up anything from Link and his friends but I picked up from my friends that they are feeling the same thing I am. I think our chance of running this school has been crushed.

Today in school hasn't been… well, fun. I mean the classes were fine and we made some friends and catching up with our old ones but what happened this morning wasn't.

Link and his friends were right. In middle school, my friends and I were like kings. Not the kinds that mistreat others. No, we were kind to others unless you're Cooper who can be an idiot. We were like celebrities where students look up to us like role models and, unless you're me, wanting to date us. We were loved by everyone. Now, we were complete strangers to nearly everyone except for a few but still we're like invisible and Link and his friends are the ones running the school. How could everything you once had just suddenly go downhill?

"Okay, I believe school's over. Can we go home now?" Tiffany asked. As she stated, it's the end of school and my friends and I are in the corner. By now nearly all the students have went home except for those involved in school activities.

"This is not how I'm gonna live my high school life." Cooper said and he looks upset.

"Yeah, no boys are gonna notice me if I stand in a corner!" Hannah said.

"Well, you might get lucky if some of them pass by. OW!" Matt said when Hannah slapped his chest. "I thought Cooper gets the hits."

"I want cute boys noticing me!" Hannah said.

"At least we're being noticed." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, by laughing at us." Cooper said pointing out how people reacting at what we've been doing today. I don't get it. If Link and his friends aren't bad students as my cop senses telling me they aren't, then why are they treating us like this and what's up with their behavior? Then a thought came to me and it might sound weird.

"Guys, what if there's a reason those seniors wanted us in the corner? What if they're teaching us something?" I asked.

"What, how to look like retards?" Matt asked.

"No, I mean there must be a reason why they put us in this corner out of all the places." I said.

"You know what, ask questions all you want Lucas but I'm gonna look around the place. Come on Matt." Cooper said leaving the corner with Matt right behind him. Did they just left like that?

"Maybe they have the right idea." Hannah said and then left leaving me and Tiffany alone.

"You know Lucas, they do. I don't know what I'm supposed to be learning or achieving here." Tiffany said and with that, she left. And then there was me.

"I'm probably gonna regret this." I said and went after them. I can't believe my friends and I are in the halls where Link and his friends said we're not allowed in. I don't get why. It's just a hallway where we use the paths to get to class.

"Undiscovered country in every direction." Cooper said as he and Matt looked around.

"Hey Tiffany, check out this seat near the window." Hannah said and soon she and Tiffany sat in that spot.

"Wow, this is so cool. I think this could be a bright side of today." Tiffany said. How wrong she was when two cheerleaders in their practice uniforms came over to the girls.

"You're in our spot." One of them said to the girls.

"This is where we sit." The other one said.

I should've known this was too good to be true. I thought as Tiffany and Hannah got up and the cheerleaders took their seat.

"Hello ladies," Matt said with big smile. "I'm Matt, and if you girls looking for a double date, you can join me and," Matt looked around and came to my side with a smile. "Lucas."

"Wait what!" Cooper and I said. Okay why am I always the wingman just so Matt and Cooper could hit it off with the hot girls?

"I'm Cooper, I'm available and I'm trying out for the basketball team which is no problem considering that I'm the best." Cooper bragged.

"Oh you're trying out for the team? Good luck with that." One of the cheerleaders said and at that moment, we heard footsteps coming and Matt and Cooper went behind me in fear as lots of guys who were at least six feet tall coming over to us and I was able to recognized one of them.

"What up." Courtland smirked in his basketball uniform. More footsteps came and my friends and I turned to see more cheerleaders coming to us and those two are wearing the same practice uniforms as the rest of the squad.

"Oh hi." Holly smiled.

"How was your first day?" Tiana asked like she was being innocent. I then saw that the cheer squad was joined by them.

"I see you met our friends." Mikel said.

"Y –… You guys are the basketball players in high school?" Cooper asked them and they nodded their heads. "That's… great."

"You're the cheerleaders of high school?" Hannah asked them and they nodded their heads. "That's great." She said shyly.

"So you decided to come here huh. You think you're ready for the big time?" Link asked walking up to me with his arms folded as he looked at me. I looked at him, then his friends, then the team, then the squad and then at my friends.

"I guess not." I said as my friends and I left the hallways.

"I was wonder what took you guys so long." Cooper's older brother, Kole said waiting by his van so he can drives us home. Kole's a junior and also on the basketball team but not this year due to a back injury and has to take this season off. "What's up?"

"Things are going bad for us man." Cooper said.

"Oh come on, it's only the first day of school. It always starts rough in the beginning." Kole said.

"Trust me dude, it's bad." Matt said. Kole looked confused and then turned to me, Tiffany and Hannah.

"Okay, what did Justin do this time?" Kole asked referring to my tormentor.

"It's not Justin. We've fallen down hard, Kole." Hannah said.

"You gotta help us." I said.

"Yeah, we're not who we were back in middle school." Tiffany said. "We're like… washed up pop stars or something. We were the star students but instead it's the ASB officers and they're treating us badly."

"What are you talking about? They're the leaders of our school. They're the coolest people I know, the coolest people everyone here knows. They treat people with respect." Kole said.

"Not the way they treated us this morning. They are a bunch of assholes and bitches!" Matt said.

"We don't know that Matt." I said and then turned to Kole. "We don't know why they're doing it."

"Luke, they don't have a reason for doing it!" Cooper said.

"What's a matter little bro, not as tough as you were in middle school?" Kole teased. Cooper just stared at Kole.

"… Don't look at me." Cooper said turning away in shame.

"Lucas, I don't know what gave you the idea that the ASB officers have a reason. All they did was put us in a corner." Hannah said.

"What corner?" Kole asked.

"The seniors put us in a place where freshmen are supposed to be and that's the corner." Tiffany explained.

"They never put me in a corner." Kole said raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course not, you were probably the coolest freshmen at your time." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but there wasn't any freshmen in the 'corner' you guys speak of when I was there. There weren't any freshmen in the corner after us either." Kole asked leaving me in confusion while my friends were still pointing out the facts.

"Well it sounded like they do this to all freshmen every year." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, they even made the freshmen song and everything." Hannah said.

"Alright, I wanna see this corner. Show me the corner." Kole said. And that's what we did showing Kole the place Link and his friends put us this morning.

"They want _you guys_ to stay there?" Kole asked.

"Until they think we're ready to leave." Tiffany said. Kole then looked at us and then placed his hand under his chin where his finger began tapping on it as he started thinking. I wonder what he knows.

"Why did they pick you guys?" Kole asked us after a minute of silence.

"Well it's probably because we're freshmen and they think we're easy targets." Matt answered.

"But guys, there's a whole class of freshmen from different middle schools." Kole said. "Why do you think they only picked you guys?"

That is good question. If there is no tradition that freshmen stay in the corner as Kole says there isn't, then why were we put here in the first place? And why us? Man, I wish my cop senses would tell me what's going on. They didn't react to anything the whole time.

"Well… they said that we will thank them for this," I said trying to remember what Link and his friends said.

"We are not thanking them for it!" Hannah said to me.

"And we never will!" Cooper said.

"Kole, please tell me that they have a reason for this." I said to him.

"There is no reason!" Cooper said irritably.

"Kole, tell _Lucas_ that they were just making us look like total idiots!" Matt said to him.

"I'm sorry guys but this is not my place." Kole said with a smile.

"What?" Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"You guys were teenagers and are about to be… teen adults. You have to learn things yourselves. Whatever this is is not where I speak for you. You guys are like little fishes in a big ocean. You guys are on your own." Kole said. "I'll be at the van when you're ready to leave." And with that, Kole left us as we stayed where we are and that's when I came to the conclusion.

"I don't think this is just a corner." I said.

"Then what is it then?" Cooper asked me in frustration.

"Cooper, would you just chill?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to be chill?!" Cooper asked. "This is not how I wanted to start high school! I wanna walk anywhere I want, _whenever_ I want. I wanna try out for the basketball team."

"Cooper, you probably won't be able to make the varsity team." I said.

"Are you doubting my basketball skills?" Cooper asked and he is not happy about what I said.

"I did not doubt you, I was saying that there are other boys who are just as good at basketball as you are." I said.

"That I beat them at every game when I go against them!" Cooper stated.

"Yeah but now they are here in the same school we are in and they too want to join the basketball team where the coach will pick the best ones besides you." I said.

"So you are doubting my basketball skills." Cooper snapped. "I see how it is Lucas; you decided to gullibly believe in the seniors' joke but you don't believe in me?"

"Cooper, you know I always think you're a good basketball player and you'll do great in the future but you gotta understand that you're not the only one here since your days as the all star player in middle school." I said. "We _are_ good at what we're best at and we can achieve what we believe in but it doesn't just fall into our hands so easily."

Cooper just stared at me until he finally said, "You always have to be so perfect Lucas but you can be too perfect at what you know." He can't be serious.

"Guys, stop. Can we calm down? This isn't who we are." Tiffany said coming in between me and Cooper.

"Yeah, who are we then?" Cooper asked looking at Tiffany and then at me. When I didn't answer, Cooper angrily walked away from us.

"Um… I better… you know… sorry bro." Matt said to me and then went after Cooper.

"I'm afraid I'm with Cooper on this Lucas." Hannah said. "This isn't how I want my high school to begin. I want to be on the cheerleading squad. I want to date cute boys. I want the attention like I got in middle school. But I can't have that by being stuck in this corner the rest of my high school life. You know that what you do on the first day of high school, effects your whole status and I'm not losing any of it." She gave me a sad look before she left me and Tiffany.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Tiffany said. Don't tell me. "I know you think there's a purpose for us being here but this coming from the girl who understands what goes on in people's lives and seeing things in their point of view, I don't see where this is gonna get us until we graduate. We're not gonna be who we were by just staying in this corner forever. I can't be what I wanna be in the future like this. I'm sorry." And with that, Tiffany walked away as I just stood there watching my friends leave. I looked around to see sure enough that I'm the only one standing in the corner. It's just me, myself & I. I felt like everything has fallen apart. Time has stopped. I didn't hear a thing. Not even a pin drop.

They left me.

* * *

The ride home from school was silent. None of us said a word after what happened. Kole looked like nothing ever happened but I can tell by my cop senses that he knows. It was a quick ride as Kole dropped off me and Tiffany at our place. Tiffany and I didn't say anything as we went our separate ways to our homes.

"Hello?" I called as I came inside.

"We're in the kitchen." Mom called and I walked inside the room to see mom at the kitchen counter while dad was sitting with Lilly who is coloring in her book.

"Big brother!" Lilly said as she happily ran over to hug me.

"Hey baby sis." I said hugging her.

"I no baby." Lilly said.

"You always will be." I chuckled causing Lilly to pout.

"How was your first day of high school sweetheart?" Mom asked as Lilly sat down and went back to coloring.

"It was… fine." I said.

"Okay what happened?" Dad asked. I sighed since there was no point hiding things from my dad and _his_ cop senses.

"These seniors who are ASB officers from school put me and my friends in a thing called the corner because that's where freshmen should be. We're not allowed to go wandering around the halls freely." I explained. "But Kole said there was no such thing since that never happen to him or anyone."

"Were they mistreating you?" Dad asked.

"No, it may look like it but it didn't feel like it." I said when I sat down.

"There could be a reason why they're doing this." Mom said.

"That's what I thought too but I don't think my friends agree with me." I said with a sigh.

"It gets worst doesn't it son." Dad said. It was not a question, it was a statement.

"We got into a fight." I said.

"Who won?" Dad asked in amusement causing mom to slap his arm as he laughs.

"Well, I lost… my friends. They left me just so they can do what they want in school." I said sadly.

"Oh sweetheart," Mom said as she came over to hug me. "It's going to be okay."

"Maybe you should follow them and do what you want." Dad suggested.

"I can't do that without my friends." I said. "Whether I do what I want or stay in that corner I wanna stay with them, together."

"Well then, don't worry about it too much." Dad said. "They'll get over it and you and your friends will figure out about how to handle high school. High school always starts off rough but as time goes by, you'll be fine."

"Maybe you guys are right." I said. "I'm sure my friends will move on and understand about how high school isn't as easy as it looks."

"Just remember who your friends are." Mom said giving me a kiss before she went back to cooking dinner.

"Big brother," I turned when Lilly called me. "Look, I made this for you." She said as she happily showed me a drawing. It wasn't perfect but I can see what Lilly drew. It was a drawing of me and my friends in the form of stick figures in different colors holding hands. I gave a chuckle how Lilly spelled friends but it did make me smile of this drawing. I know for sure my friends can achieve our dreams. I always believe in our friendship, as long as we stay together.

* * *

It was later at night and I am at Cutters Point after dinner where I'm doing homework. Yes, I've been given homework on the first day of school. Who does that? Anyway, I am sitting in the lounge with my textbook open and notebook on the table and my laptop on my lap. I didn't do much work because my friends and I always do our homework together. But I've been in the coffee shop for two hours and none of them showed up. I tried to kill time by doing some problems so we don't get behind and still no one came.

I don't think they are gonna show up. Not after what happened. The argument I had with Cooper led Matt, Hannah and Tiffany to join him. They wanted to run the school like we already own the place but I believe things take time and they were not happy about it, especially how I doubted on how we were like in middle school to now.

I can't believe my friends and I had a fight. We never had one before. I mean we argue sometimes but still today actually happened. It was real. They're really mad at me. It was the first day of high school and we thought we had what it takes to show everyone what we can do. Now my friends had left me. I heard friendships can come apart when you're in high school but I didn't think it could happen to us. It did though and who is the one to blame here? It's me. It was all my fault.

"God, I'm such an idiot." I said running my hands through my hair.

"No you're not." Oh don't tell me. I looked up when I heard Link's voice and I saw him, Mikel, Tiana, Holly and Cortland came over to me. I saw the look on their faces and I was surprised to see how sympathetic they are, to me. What the hell? Do they have a multiple personality disorder?

"Why did you guys do that?" I asked them. "My friends left me in case you didn't notice."

"Well yeah, that's what happens in high school." Holly said like it was obvious. "People leave."

"So what, you're following me now?" I asked.

"No." Cortland said with a laugh

"Actually, _you're_ following us." Mikel said to me, chuckling.

"Yeah we're in here all the time." Tiana said.

"This is pretty much our place." Link said.

"Then how come we never see you guys around?" I asked. My friends and I come here all the time since the sixth grade. How did I not notice them?

"That's because you and your friends have been caught up in your own little world." Link answered as he and his friends sat down around me. "You guys need to stop and look at what's going on and what's happening."

"That's why we put you guys in that corner." Tiana said. "You shouldn't expect things to happen with just a snap of a finger. Look around you." I knew there was a reason why they put me and my friends there but still,

"Are you guys really good people as I hear you are?" I asked to be sure. "Please tell me you all weren't messing with us."

"Well, we are definitely messing with you guys," Mikel said.

"But we are good people, in our own way." Cortland said with a smile.

"You and your friends need to figure that out, okay?" Holly said. I thought for a moment and that's when I came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry guys but as you know, which is probably weird to you all, I have this thing call cop senses where I feel what's going on and about the people around me." I said. "Right now, they're telling me that you aren't bad people as I thought you were but don't take it personally, I can't trust you guys, not yet. But thank you for coming and doing what you were trying to do and I hope you find someone else that hasn't screwed up."

"Whatever you say man." Link said chuckling along with his friends as they got up and left.

"Good luck." Tiana said.

"You're gonna need it." Mikel said.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Cortland said.

"Remember what we said." Holly said and soon they were gone leaving me alone. It wasn't long until,

"Hey," I turned when I heard her and saw Tiffany standing near me. However, she didn't have her bag or book with her. "Listen, I talk to the guys and I know we were supposed to be here, it's just that they were really upset. You know you kinda ruined our first day of high school." Tiffany said. "So we all did our homework at home." I just stared at Tiffany in disbelief. You don't know how upset I am right now.

"Tiffany, I can't believe you guys," I said. "And it's not because you all already did your homework while I was stuck here for two hours waiting for you guys to show up."

"Well I can't believe you Lucas." Tiffany said.

"Well what did you expect of high school? That we all be crown kings the moment we stepped in?" I asked getting up. "I'm not the one who made high school harder than I thought it was gonna be."

"We're not the ones who fell for a joke." Tiffany snapped.

"I don't judge people Tiffany and you know that." I snapped back. "My cop senses would've told me to do so. You know how they work."

"Well maybe your cop senses have lost it." Tiffany said. Unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening. Is this how it's gonna be? After what we've been through? If my friends wanna throw away what's really important just to expect something to instantly happen to them, then have it their way.

"Fine," I said walking up to her. "You tell Matt, Cooper and Hannah that it doesn't matter if standing in that corner is stupid. What matters is us, Tiffany. You know better than to leave what we have." I was trying my best to keep my voice from struggling to break. "Now I'm going back in that stupid corner tomorrow and… I might not be able to learn anything there. But I do know that I'll be the person I wanna be that way. I hope that I'm making the right choice and I also hope that you and the guys will be with me. Tell them that."

Tiffany and I just stared at each other for what felt like forever until she turned away and walked out of the coffee shop leaving me alone.

* * *

Its day two of school and where am I you ask on this morning? Right here in the corner. And who's with me? No one. As far as I know so far. Right now students are just hanging around until school starts and I do my best to ignore the whispering of passing students who saw me just standing in the corner.

They'll come. I thought to myself. They'll be here.

At that moment, the five minute warning bell rang and people started moving. As they did, I saw Matt and Cooper walking side by side since they have the first class together. They passed me without even turning their heads in my directions. Hannah was the same she was walking the opposite direction of where Matt and Cooper were going while catching admires of many boys. So was Tiffany as she checking through her bag to make sure she has everything. It wasn't long until the hallways were empty and here I am standing alone.

I guess I'm on my own. I thought as I heard the warning bell and took off to my class with a tear that fell out of my eye.

* * *

 **Could this be the end of Lucas and his friends? Find out in the next outtake. Please review.**


	31. Outtake 2

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, Cooper, Matt, Hannah and Tiffany left Lucas after a heated argument about the seniors' reason for putting them in a 'corner.'**

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

Lucas's POV

It's still the second day of school and right now its passing period after third. Like always, I'm here at the corner. After the first two periods, I was able to get over what has happened, the part where my friends left me. Okay maybe I'm still hurt but I'm doing my best. After all, the ASB officers wanted me here to see what's going on and learn from it. They have their reason and that was to make me look like an idiot. Congratulations to them, mission accomplished so far. I'm an idiot without any friends. Well it was their choice to leave me to fulfill their high school career and I should wish them well.

I hope Tiffany will succeed at what she's best at; being top of her class… in the female population, I'm smartest in our class. I hope Matt comes up with something original when it comes to meeting girls and he's found a good wingman for double dates. I hope Hannah finds the right guy who will treat her right… and endures her princess personality. I hope Cooper… I hope Cooper gets his ass whooped for doing something stupid.

So, what can I learn from here? What can I do? I was planning on trying out for the swim team since I'm a good swimmer. The National Honors Society Club only accepts students with 3.75 or higher GPA and that's not until second semester. I could do something with music since I'm good on the piano. Man, no matter what I come up with, nothing can help me make a name for myself like everyone else. I looked when I heard the bathroom door open and saw Link coming out. He turned to look at me before he went to his next class.

What if the ASB officers put me here because I think I'm ready when I'm definitely not? Well, then I guess that I was right and I hope that I'm right. I wonder how the guys are doing.

 **(A/N: Get ready for some fun with the others and a few laughs.)**

 _ **Meanwhile during school…**_

Cooper's POV

Lucas is so wrong about this. I have every right as anyone else to walk in these halls, or anywhere I want. When you're new here, you have to show people who you are and what a big deal you are. I wouldn't be here if I didn't belong here. Who's better looking than me? Who's stronger than me? Who's smarter than me? Well, a lot of people but who's good at getting attention from women? This guy, right here.

Why can't I be on the basketball team if I wanna be? I was the all-star player after all. I'm better than the others from my previous school and other schools I went against. So they go to the same school with me now. That doesn't mean they're better than me. Here's what I have that they don't; enthusiasm, confidence, good looks and skill.

Right now, I am heading my way to the gym. All basketball players and those trying out for the team can come to the weight room so that they get stronger for the season. Not that I need to be but I like to get in shape. Plus there's the fact that I wanna show these boys who's the best.

"Cooper Mendes in the house!" I announced when I walked in the room where most of the basketball players are in their shorts and half of them have no shirts while others do and I see a few hot girls checking them out. Awesome! Everyone looked at me when I walked in.

"I go to this high school and I belong here. You're looking at the all-star player of the basketball team. I dare you guys to challenge me." I said and soon every single one of the boys came over to me as my eyes widened how all of them tower over me by a foot.

Oh boy.

I didn't know where they got it but without warning, I felt a snap from every direction when it hit me as the guys whip their towels at me.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" I cried as I started falling to the floor while the basketball players laugh at me from the stinging on my body.

Shit, that hurts! The only thing I see now is a pair of Nike's shoes and I lifted my head to see Cortland all shirtless in his serious ripped abs and muscles.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" I asked. Cortland just gave me a nod and suddenly I felt pairs of hands on my legs. Oh shit! I thought as I was being dragged to who knows where as I was struggling to escape.

Hannah's POV

I don't know what made Lucas so sure about that dumb corner. That's not gonna get me anywhere in high school and it's not gonna get me cute boys. I know I'm doing the right thing leaving that place. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not losing my status.

Its passing period and I am at my locker checking myself in the mirror as I put on my makeup. You wanna know why? There's this really cute guy I saw that's only a few lockers away from mine. He looks like the guy you would see on the cover on Teen Vogue magazine. He's perfect. Once I made sure I look good, I closed my locker and walked my way over to my soon-to-be-his-Mrs.

"Helloooo." I greeted him happily at his locker.

"Um hi." He said when he turned to see it was me.

"I'm Hannah." I said.

"I'm Noah." He said going back to his locker where I caught his expression and tone.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I wasn't being too forward was I?

"Sorry," Noah apologized. "I wasn't in a mood this morning and my sister made it worst. She can be annoying for someone so small and she's a senior."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Mornings always start like that. Just give it one step at a time." I said. Noah turned to me.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." I said giving me a smile and that's when Noah slowly smiled as well. I can definitely feel the moment we're having.

"Thanks… Amy?" He said in surprised with happiness. What?

"Amy?" I asked and I turned to where Noah's looking at to see a girl with light gold long hair who waved at him with a big smile.

"My girlfriend, she's been sick all week. I thought she wouldn't come to school today." Noah said as he was about to go over to her but stopped and turned to me.

"Hey, thanks for cheering me up kid." Noah said with a smile as he ruffled my hair and went off with his girlfriend leaving me in disbelief.

"I'm not a kid!" I called him. "I'm a mature grown up… woman." This stinks. I thought as I turned to see Holly walking by hand in hand with a guy even cuter than Noah.

As they passed by me, Holly turned her head to me and smiled before they were gone. This really stinks. I thought as my nose wrinkled. That's when I realized that I'm standing near the boy's bathroom where someone let out something really nasty. Gross!

Matt's POV

What gave Lucas the idea that the corner is teaching us something? What are we supposed to learn from it? Because I am not spending the rest of my high school life as a retard. Girls don't like retarded people. Unlike Cooper though, I too am interested in girls but I'm not an idiot. I'm smooth and kind. Plus, what girl can resist someone who is devilishly handsome. Well this girl Kay can.

I saw this girl in the hallways who has honors science with me and she is beyond hot. I'm surprised that she keeps turning me down. She keeps telling me that I'm too young for her. I should mention that she's a sophomore and is a T.A. in that class we have. I keep telling her age is nothing but a number and the chemistry we are feeling. That's a good one since we're in science don't you think? Kay keeps on denying me but I can tell she's playing hard to get. She's falling for my trap.

"Look," Kay said when I followed her to her locker after fifth period as she turned to me. She sounded like she went over this a hundred times, which it was. "I admit you're really cute but let me explain to you something about high school; it's a dog eat dog world and I can't be seen with a little puppy." She said giving me a genuine smile. She lost me after 'you're really cute.'

"Hey, don't be fooled," I said. "Behind this puppy dog face, deep down inside, I'm a wolf." I came to her side with my arm over her shoulder and gave a confident wolf howl causing her to giggle. Now we're getting somewhere.

"HEY!" I turned around as Key's eyes widened when I saw a tall guy in a varsity letter jacket walking up to us and he looks pissed. "Why is your arm around my girlfriend?" Now my eyes widened. Oh shit!

"I-Is this your girlfriend?" I asked him with a nervous laugh and turned to Kay who gave me an apologetic look. "And is that my arm?" I asked taking it off of her. "I'm sorry man, I had no idea. You know what I going to have a… man to arm talk. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked tapping on my arm in a motherly way as I walked away only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Oh double shit. I thought as I was pulled me back to him with full force.

"Here's where you two can talk, privately." Kay's boyfriend said smirking and without warning and trying, he lifted me up and placed me down forcefully ass in first in the trashcan causing everyone around us to laugh as the warning bell rang.

Soon everyone started leaving including Kay and her boyfriend as I tried to get my ass out of the trash can. I was soon on my feet, but I was now looking like a turtle since the trash can is stuck on me. I looked up when I saw Mikel leaning on the walls with his arms folded chuckling at me. This could not get any worst. That's when I felt something wet on me. Apparently it just did.

Tiffany's POV

I know I was hard on Lucas and I know leaving him was wrong but if I want to be successful in high school like I was in middle school, I shouldn't be in the corner forever. What are you supposed to learn from that?

I know what I wanted to do after high school ever since I was young and that is to teach kindergarten. The best way to get the best teaching is to attend the best college in this state and that's the University of Washington. In order for me to get into that school, I have to take honors and AP classes, check. Now for a higher chance, I need to participate in school activities. I am interested in trying out for cheerleading and that's not until spring. Everything shouldn't be a problem for me since I've done well in middle school. How wrong I was.

I was in the classroom going over my notes for today's class when some girls came up to me.

"Hey," I looked up to see two girls and a guy at my desk that seems to be older than I am. I don't remember seeing them in my class. Am I in the wrong classroom again? "I heard you're trying out for the cheerleading squad."

"Um yeah, I am." I said with a friendly smile.

"Well good luck with that." She said and I caught that sarcastic tone in her voice as she and her friends sniggered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to be a cheerleader?" That girl asked me.

"Well, I have been a cheerleader since I was little and participate in the cheerleading wolf pack." I said standing up like I was challenging them.

"Oh that's cute you were in a little girls squad." The girl said talking like I was a five year old.

"Yeah, there's more to cheerleading than that. You have to show how dedicated you are to the team by how active you are. I was the class officer, captain of the volleyball team and yearbook editor in middle school. And what have you done?" I asked. See if you can top that missy!

"Well let's see, I'm the head editor of the school journalism, the owner of the fashion club and class president." She said listing them off with a hint of brag. Okay, she had me there but still, they can't stop me from being the best apart from Lucas.

"I'm a member of the Timberline High School Society of Intellectual Advancement, quite different from the National Honors Society where we show our skills that is beyond high school level." The boy that is with her, said.

"What can you do, build a computer for an eye piece?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I build her." The boy said with a smirk pointing at the girl who hasn't spoke at all. Wait what! I turned to the girl who raised her hand to her face and suddenly removed what appears to be a mask to show the robotic features of the face. My mouth hung opened and I started falling to the floor as everything went black not before I saw Tiana who is my T.A. walked in the classroom and saw me.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon after school and I am right now sitting in the lounge of Cutters Point with just a cup of coffee in my hands as my mind felt like everything was lost.

How could this happen? I used to be top of everything but now I see there are others that are way superior than I am. How am I supposed to own the school if there are others besides me?

"Hey," I looked up and I was surprised but happy to see Hannah. "Um, can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." She said nervously with a cup of coffee in her hands. She and I know for sure that there are plenty of open seats here but I'm glad she asked. I needed someone to talk to.

"Sure, go ahead." I said with a small smile patting a seat next me and Hannah did so. "So… how was your day?"

"Well… I wouldn't say bad but… not good either," Hannah started.

"You've been outranked, haven't you?" I asked.

"How could these boys think of me as a kid?!" Hannah asked. "I expect them to fall for me like the others but no, they fell for the prettier kinds of girls."

"You'll always be pretty no matter what." I said to her taking her hand.

"Thanks Tiffany but I feel like... nothing." Hannah said.

"Join the club sister." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" Hannah asked.

"We need something to motivate us, some kinds of people that are below us but still at our status. Like male inferiors." I said.

"Hey girls."

"Yay." Hannah and I said in an almost enthusiastic way and turned to see Matt and Cooper coming over to us.

"Do you girls need some male inferiors?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, do you boys need some female inferiors?" I asked.

"Yay." Cooper and Matt said in an almost enthusiastic way and sat down with us.

"So, we all got our asses kicked, huh?" Matt said.

"I don't feel like I'm me anymore." I said.

"Yeah, these last few days of high school couldn't have gone worst for us." Cooper said.

"You feel bad finding out that there are people here bigger than you?" Hannah asked.

Cooper thought for a moment before he said, "Nah, I kinda expected that but that's not it."

"You feel bad because it's not gonna be _anywhere_ near as easy as we thought?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm okay with the challenge but that's not it either." Cooper said.

"It's about us, isn't it?" Matt said.

"Is there an 'us' anymore?" I asked.

"That's the one." Cooper said.

"Okay, then let's just go back to Lucas and tell him that we feel bad." Matt said.

"No, I can't do that." Cooper said.

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"Because I feel bad." Cooper answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"We just go back and say that we're sorry and start over from the beginning." Hannah said.

"No, I understand what Cooper is talking about; we left him." I said and that's what caused everyone to realize the truth.

"Well we just wanted to see what high school's like." Matt said.

"Everything will be okay." Hannah said.

"No guys, you have to understand _Lucas_ like Tiffany does." Cooper said.

"Lucas believes in things. You saw him believed in the ASB officers." I said.

"But he believes more in us." Cooper said. "You know, not only did I get in a fight with my best friend, but I left him because I was being selfish and stupid. I abandoned Lucas."

"So it's not that we can't come back to him," I said.

"It's that we don't _deserve_ to." Cooper finished. "We left Lucas. We left him alone like that. He believed in something and I left him all alone. How do you come back from that?"

"How do we ever face him again?" I asked.

The answer to that, you can't. None of us said a thing since we were hurt not just because of what we did but for what we can't get back. We lost our best friend.

* * *

Lucas's POV

I am at my house after the third day of school. Right now, I am at my room outside on the balcony. My day at school was no better than the last few days and it wasn't because I still couldn't find myself what to do for the school. It's the part where I'm on my own.

My friends still won't talk to me. They wouldn't even look at me. I don't blame them, it's my fault. I should've gone after them when they left but instead I stayed.

You know what hurts more? Try seeing that your friends still hang out with each other at school and not include you into their group like old times. It was like I was kicked out of their friendship like that. Well, they chose to do this so I guess it's a sign that I should make new friends or hang with people in my status. I could hang with Trevin Slater since we're both nerds but he's also friends with the others and I don't want him to get involved between two sides.

I should make new friends. I just need to find someone who gets the attention from every boy and acts like a princess as she tries to make fun of me but fails like Hannah, a boy who tends to brag and acts like an idiot so that I could hit him in the head like Cooper, another boy who considers me as a brother like Matt and another girl as my best friend of them all, lives next door to me, tries to be the best and has a sister who has a huge crush on me like Tiffany. Yeah that's easy enough… not.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard knocking on my bedroom door. I turned around to see dad poking his head in.

"Some of your friends are here." He said to me.

"Really?" I asked hopefully as I came inside. They actually came back?

"He's in here guys." Dad called and I was disappointed that it wasn't my friends that came but surprised at who it was instead.

"Hey Lucas." Tiana smiled as she, Mikel, Cortland, Holly and Link came into my room.

"Um, hi?" I said as dad left.

"Nice place you got here." Holly said.

"Dude, your room is sick!" Cortland said as he and the others looked around in amazement.

"And nice one of the Seahawks wall." Mikel said.

"Um, thanks. I painted it myself." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Impressive!" Mikel said giving me a pound fist which was weird.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked as Holly and Tiana sat next to my sides on the bed.

"We just wanna see how you're doing. And before you asked how we found your address, ASB privileges." Link said as he and Cortland pulled up some beanbag chairs and Mikel pulled my chair from my desk. "So you hang out at that balcony?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"How come?" Mikel asked.

"Whenever I have something on my mind, I need to be somewhere to clear my head." I said with a shrug.

"Why do you need to clear your head?" Mikel asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things that are happening and I can't seem to think straight no matter what I do." I said. "Why _did_ you guys put us in that corner? Why us? Because I know you weren't just messing with us."

"Well, when we were in middle school, we were the big kids just like you guys." Tiana started.

"There used to be more of us. We were a great group of friends." Link said.

"We thought we kicked high school's ass." Cortland said with a smirk. "Figured out the whole thing real fast."

"The five of us we're smarter, took some time to figure out the new surroundings." Holly said.

"That was you guys?" I said. "You took some time to figure things out before you jumped in?"

"No, we actually were the ones that broke off from our friends." Mikel said.

"Why?"

"We never mean to lose friends, but high school is a lot of things going through to teach you." Cortland said.

"You get caught up, friendships can come apart." Holly said.

"Yeah, I heard that." I said remembering how my friends left me. "So you don't see your friends anymore?"

"Oh no we still see them," Tiana said. "It just not how it used to be."

"That can happen?" I asked.

"Yeah." Link answered.

"But, you guys are still together." I pointed out.

"Apart from doing ASB together, we're sort of a package deal. Something I always believe for us to stay together." Link said with a smile. It took me a minute until I realized something that made it look like a light bulb went on in my head. I looked at Link and then at his friends wildly.

"Holy crap!" I said. "You're me!" I pointed to Link. "You're Hannah!" I pointed Holly. "You're Matt!" I pointed to Mikel. "You're Cooper!" I pointed to Cortland. "And you're Tiffany!" I pointed to Tiana causing everyone to laugh at my reaction.

"Don't lose your friends Lucas." Link said.

"My friends hate me." I stated.

"They don't hate you, Lucas. They don't hate you ate all." Cortland said.

"Then what are they?" I asked.

"They're embarrassed. Like we were." Holly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's high school, and everybody gets massacre." Mikel said.

"That's why you put us in that corner?" I asked realizing the truth to it all.

"We don't want you guys to end up worst than what we went through." Tiana said. "What really matters in high school is who your friends are."

"Now go get your friends." Link said. I looked at them all and thought about it. This whole time these guys were actually wanted us to stay together because they believe in us, like how I believe in our friendship.

"So, we really remind you guys of yourselves?" I asked.

"You guys ended up in the same places we ended up on our first day of high school when the bell rang." Link chuckled.

"Yeah in fact, if you and the boys were a bit older, I would so date you." Holly said stroking my face. Wait what!

"Holly, quit being such a princess." Link said. "We do not wanna repeat Pete Henderson incident." He said causing the other guys to snigger.

"Shut up Link! You're always mean to me!" Holly said to him.

"You started being mean to me!" Link said.

"Besides, I'm way better looking than those boys together." Cortland bragged flexing his muscles. "OW!" He cried when Mikel went over and smacked his head.

"Would you stop being a douche bag?" Mikel asked and without warning, Cortland tackled Mikel to the floor engaging those two in a childish fight.

"Idiots!" Link said in annoyance as he got up and then went over to them pinching their ears to stop. "Quit hitting each other, that's my job!" And soon Link got pulled joining in on the fight.

"And my sister has a crush on him and she's only six." Tiana said chuckling as I looked at her and them with my mouth hanging open. Wow.

* * *

The fourth day of school was a bit of a challenge. Today, I didn't stay in the corner for a good reason. I need my friends as they need me. They thought I would be mad at them for leaving me as I was afraid of them for not coming after them. Well I have to sort out this whole misunderstanding. _We_ have to sort out the misunderstanding.

Its lunchtime now and I just grabbed my tray after paying my lunch and looked around. Finally, I was able to see my friends sitting together at a table. They weren't talking how we usually talk. Well that's about to change.

"Okay Lucas, just go over there and sit with them." I said to myself. "Tell them you're sorry and everything will be alright. Just tell them it's on you." I was about to walk over there that I didn't pay attention when someone slapped the tray underneath me to my chest causing the food to spill.

"Apparently, lunch is on me." I said looking at the mess on my shirt and the tray on the floor as three guys were laughing and one of them was someone I was hoping to never see again. I looked up to Justin Knox in the center and with him are J.T. and Chaz.

"Whoops," Justin said with a smirk. "Hey guys, looks like someone had an accident." He said pointing out on my now messed up shirt. Man, this was my favorite one. Not to mention that is so embarrassing.

"Yeah, look at all that mess. Do you need me to get you a sippy cup, Stone?" J.T. asked me like I was a five year old.

"Or perhaps maybe a diaper?" Chaz said causing those three to burst out laughing some more as I just glared at them. Normally, I would be humiliated and intimidated by Justin, if I was still in elementary school.

As Justin and his friends were laughing, I saw from the corner of my eyes Link, Mikel and Courtland getting up from their seats and coming over to us. I can tell they want to defend me but I actually have no need for that. Link stopped Mikel and Cortland when I waved them off and shook my head as he got my message and turned back to Justin and his friends as they settled down from laughing.

"Okay guys, you got me. Good one." I said.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it Stone?" Justin asked giving me a shove. I was able to regain my balance and looked at my shirt seeing a hand print on the mess. I looked at Justin who notices it too and looked his hand that he shoved me with to see it holding the food mess.

"Ugh!" Justin cried in disgust trying to wipe it off as the whole cafeteria was laughing, at Justin.

"Now look at what you made me do!" Justin said to me angrily at me face as I was calm.

"Technically, you did that all on your own." I said.

"Say that again?" Justin said.

"Technically, you did that all on your own?" I said.

"No, aren't you supposed to be scared asking me to stop?" Justin asked.

"Why, so you can beat me up? You want to embarrass me in front of the whole school? You want me to feel weak like I can't do a thing for you to do as you please? How old do you think I am Justin, five, ten, twelve? I'm surprised how far you made it considering how you're not bright in math." I said.

"Watch it Stone!" Justin snapped and everyone gasped when he threw a punch at me without warning but I quickly caught it since I expected that without flinching.

"You know Justin, as I grew older learning how to defend myself from people like you, I've also changed who I was." I said throwing his hand off of me. "It's called growing up. Everyone knows about it and has gone through it, except you. So if you think I'm scared of you now, think again."

Justin and his friends looked at me in shocked but then Justin recovered with a smirk.

"That may be Stone. You have guts now but you still don't stand a chance by yourself. You're all alone." Justin said. I hate to admit it but he's right. My friends left me and I have no one to have my back like before from Justin. So much for standing up for myself.

"You're wrong." Justin and his friends turned around and I was surprised to see Matt and Cooper behind him.

"He's not alone Justin, he's got us." Cooper said.

"You mess with my bro, you mess with us as well." Matt said.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Stone's little boys." Justin said looking pleased. "You wanna join him getting your asses beat?"

"I think you need glasses Justin. We're almost the same height as you." Matt pointed out.

"Not to mention that we've also grown stronger like Lucas. So we can take on you and your little sidekicks." Cooper said.

"Bring it on, we can take you three on." Chaz said.

"Not quite." We turned when Hannah and Tiffany came over to us surrounding Justin and his friends.

"You guys may be equal in strengths but not when you're outnumbered." Tiffany said.

"Ooh, we're so scared of you girls." J.T. pretended.

"Make fun of us all you want but I lived with two younger brothers who are taller than me since the day they were born. You learn things from them." Hannah said cracking her knuckles causing Justin and his friends to look scared.

"What's a matter Justin? You're not afraid of some little freshmen are you?" I smiled as Justin looked at me and at my friends.

"W-Whatever." Justin said. "Come on guys, these people are getting old anyway." He said as he and his friends left as the whole cafeteria applauded to me and my friends.

"Hey thanks." I said walking over to them.

"Don't mention it." Matt said as Tiffany handed me some napkins to clean my shirt. There was awkward silence between us as I got most of what's on my shirt off of me and threw the napkins in the nearest trash can. None of us said a thing still after that as we just stood where we are. Might as well get this over with.

"Look guys, I'm sorry." I said causing everyone to look at me in surprised.

"Wait what?" Tiffany said.

" _You're_ sorry?" Matt asked.

"We're the ones that should be sorry." Cooper said.

"We left you Lucas." Hannah said.

"Yeah but I should've realized something were to happen to you guys." I said.

"Pff-pff-n-nu-nothing happened to us." Matt laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah, what made you think something happened to us?" Tiffany asked me.

"I found out I'm just a little girl, Tiffany's stupid and Matt and Copper got beaten up like wusses." Hannah said automatically and covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she said. Tiffany gave Hannah the 'What the hell!' look as Matt held out his hands to Hannah like he wanted to strangle her head.

"… Don't look at me." Cooper said looking away from us in shame.

"I'll look at you how I wanna look at you, Coop." I said grabbing by the collar of his shirt and pulled him face to face with me.

"Everybody's stronger than me?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter." I said letting go of Cooper and looked at everyone. "Look, if we wanna get through our one year of high school, we have to be together like we always have."

"Luke, there's four years of high school." Matt pointed out.

"We're doomed." I said and was about to walk away until Tiffany grabbed my arm.

"No," She said pulling me back in the group. "I think I understand where you're going with it; you're forgiving us for behaving badly."

"Tiffany, you guys did not behave badly." I said. "When you all left, I should've gone with you guys."

"No Lucas, when you stayed, we should've stayed with you." Cooper said. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with us."

"Cooper, you left because you wanted to achieve your dream." I said.

"But I couldn't and even if I did it just didn't feel the same without you all." Cooper said.

"Well that's why we're here; we all have to be there for each other to help one another to help them achieve what they believe in." I said. "No matter what happens in high school, were the cause were fighting for, us. No one leaves."

There was silence between us until Hannah said, " Even if we fall apart?"

"Friendships can come apart, but they can always heal from what we learn from it. No matter what happens to us, it never goes away." I said.

"Well I like to say that we have never been hurt when we're together," Cooper said. "And it was my fault that we were, so I definitely deserves some hits. I am truly sorry about that Lucas and I hope that it never happens ever again."

"You taught us what it means to be stronger, smarter and what it truly takes to find the one." He continued. "But you also taught us that if we want our dreams to come true, _we_ have to make that happen ourselves."

"You also taught us to always remember the memories we made to together and that it will always be with us." Hannah said.

"You showed us to always keep our spirits up even when things get rough, no matter what." Matt said.

"You also show us to put ourselves in each other's shoes to see from their point of view and understand one another." Tiffany said.

"And you guys taught me that our friendship will always be together even if we are miles away from each other, but it'll always last especially if our time has come." I said causing everyone to smile. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the drawing Lilly gave me. I don't why I kept it there but I'm glad I did.

"My sister drew this." I said showing it to everyone.

"Is that your cousin when he had the braces all messed up?" Cooper asked looking at the photo weirdly causing Matt to smack his head. "OW!"

"Actually, it's us. It may not be perfect but it does symbolize our friendship. We may not have a life as perfect as everyone else but no matter what, we're still best friends." I explained.

"And we'll always will be, through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," I said smiling as I place mine on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air and soon got into a big hug where I am happy to have my best friends again and it's gonna stay that way no matter what.

* * *

It's Friday, the last day of the week before the weekend and everyone is excited for the weekend after a week of school. My friends and I are happy for it too because what matters is us. Now we have one more thing to do.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as we stood at the corner on the morning before school.

"We're ready when you are Luke." Matt said. I looked at the others and they nodded their heads.

This is it. With that, my friends and I stepped out of the corner and started walking towards the seniors where Tiana and Holly are in their cheerleading uniforms, Cortland wearing his varsity letter jacket over his ASB shirt which is what Link and Mikel are wearing. We were soon face to face with them when we came up to them.

"We're honored that you picked me and my friends." Tiffany said to them.

"We wish someone would've done the same thing for us." Tiana said smiling as Tiffany did the same.

"You taught us something," Matt said.

"Yes we did." Mikel smiling.

"You made us look like complete idiots!" Matt stated.

"We sure did." Mikel said chuckling.

"Thank you. We'll be better friends because of you." Matt said.

"Don't mention it. We're here for you guys anytime you need us." Mikel said nodding his head.

"Trying out for the basketball team?" Cortland asked Cooper.

Cooper's eyes widened. "Uh… well… yeeeeee… Nah."

Cortland chuckled and said, " _Are_ you trying out for the basketball team?"

Cooper looked at Cortland and then at us and then back at the seniors with a smile. "Hell yeah I am!" He said.

"Good." Cortland said. "You might not make varsity this year but if you keep working hard, then one day you will."

"Thanks." Cooper smiled as Cortland as he did the same.

"And we hope to see you at tryouts in the spring." Holly said to Hannah and then turned to Tiffany. "You too. I got a feeling you got what it takes to be a cheerleader."

"We'll be there." Hannah said.

"Now that we're seniors, soon to be graduating, and we've learned so much from this school, we wanted to leave behind our… legacy to people we believe will run this school." Link said.

"Us?" I said as I couldn't believe it.

"No," Link said leaving me and my friends in confusion. "You guys still have a long way to go, trust me. But one day we hope that torch will be passed down to you guys and that you will pass it on someday."

"We'll do that." I said.

"Cool." Link said. "See you guys at the assembly." And with that, Link and his friends turned around and walked away from us.

"We'll do that," I said facing my friends. "When we run this school someday and we'll do it together,"

"Forever." My friends said as the five minute bell rang. As it did, my friends and I huddled together as students were rushing through us to get to class. Once everyone was gone, I looked around to see my friends still with me as we smiled.

* * *

 **Senior Year**

I can't believe after so long I am now not only a senior but I'm also the ASB officer of the school and so are the rest of my friends. We can't wait to make a big difference to this school while also having an amazing senior year and also we hope to follow the footsteps of Link, Tiana, Mikel, Holly and Cortland after what they did for us. We will not let them down.

I was in the hallways with Matt as we looked around at the students here at this school.

"You see anyone?" I asked.

"Zip bro." Matt replied as Cooper walked over to us.

"How hard is it for you guys to find freshmen to pick on? OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah and Tiffany came in and Hannah slapped Cooper's chest.

"Ever heard of patience and finding the right people? Hannah asked.

"The bell's gonna ring." Tiffany pointed out. "You know who's worthy to do this?"

I didn't listen because my eyes were on five freshmen who were looking around the place all excited but nervous judging from my cop senses. Just then the five minute warning bell rang and students began rushing through the halls to class causing the five freshmen to separate and when the stampede ended, they ended up in the same places my friends and I were in our freshmen year.

"I think you know." I smiled and my friends looked at where the freshmen are as one guy was hanging on the lamp chandelier.

"We're gonna own this place!" He said.

"Are you guys ready for this?" I asked my friends as the guy fell from the chandelier ending up on his friend causing those two in a fight.

"We're ready when you are, bro." Matt said.

"It's time." Hannah said.

"Let's do this." Tiffany said.

"I've waited so long for this." Cooper said excitedly and soon we started walking up to the freshmen.

"No one's gonna tell us what to do." The girl who resembles Tiffany said.

"Get in the corner." I told them.

"I think he just did." My lookalike said pointing at me as his friends turned to us.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"Um I-I-I'm Lance and these are Conway, Hillary, M.J. and Trixie." Lance said nervously.

"And what are you?" Matt asked him.

"He happens to be my pal and we would appreciate of the attitude less, bub!" M.J. said to Matt.

"What was that?" Cooper asked walking up to M.J. causing his eyes to widen and I can tell Cooper's enjoying this.

"Uh Conway, I think this one's yours." M.J. said putting Conway in his place as he went behind him.

"Uh, no I think I'm good." Conway said.

"We're gonna say this again; get in the corner." Hannah said.

"Who the hell are you guys to tell us what to do?" Hillary said.

"Her name's Hannah, I'm Tiffany and that's Lucas, Matt and Cooper." Tiffany said pointing out to us..

"Okay but still, why should we listen to you?" M.J. asked.

"Listen, when my boy Luke here tells you all to do something, you do what he says." Cooper said.

"This hallway is for people who have earned it." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Conway asked.

"You guys wanna hear your freshmen song?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Oh we have a freshmen song? I want to hear our freshmen song!" Hillary said excitedly.

"Uh, my instincts are telling me that you don't!" Lance said. Too late. I thought as my friends and I started singing the song.

 _Ohhhhhhh, we have come to Timberline_

 _With great big honor._

 _And what we are as freshmen_

 _So we go into the_

 _Corner_

My friends and I sang and dance while leading the freshmen to the corner that that our seniors put us in.

"That was actually pretty good. OW!" Conway cried when Hillary slapped his chest.

"You guys can't do this to us." Hillary said to us.

"We were the star students." M.J. said.

"Yeah, in middle school you were. We all were but now you're not. We are." Matt said proudly. "As ASB Officers of this school, we walk anywhere we want and uh you guys don't."

"Why, because you say so?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah," Cooper smiled and then walk over to the freshmen. "Now you kids better get in that corner."

"You'll know when to come out." Hannah said to them.

"This is a service we perform. No need to thank us." I smiled. The freshmen slowly walked over to the corner and before Conway joined them, he turned to us.

"Trust us, we won't." He said giving us a glare.

"Trust _me_ , you will." Cooper said sounding like he was making a threat.

"Um well, have a nice day." Lance said to us.

"Good luck in high school." I said and with that, my friends I left the freshmen and I turned my head giving them a smile with a wink causing the freshmen to be confused. We soon met up with Meghan Valentine, my girlfriend before we went off to our classes to have an amazing senior year. I hope we made our seniors proud.

* * *

 **And that's freshmen year for our characters. Do you think I should put more outtakes? I could do one on Meghan Valentine or Tiffany's sister Sam. Please review.**


	32. Outtake 3

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtake is on Link and his friends when they help out our characters in a challenge from the last two outtakes. Let's see it from their POVs.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3**

Link's POV

"Yeah, so I snuck into engine room and changed the temperature of the swim team's pool to boiling hot." Cortland said to me and Tiana as he and Mikel laughed while I just shook my head.

"You know the team's gonna be extremely pissed and beat your ass when they find out it's you." Tiana said.

"Oh please, those boys don't scare me even if they do find out I did it." Cortland scoffed as I smirked.

"Uh Cort, the boys swim team doesn't start until the winter. It's the girls' season." I said chuckling as Cortland went pale causing Mikel to laugh harder as Tiana joined in.

"What's a matter? You're not scared of a bunch of girls are you?" Mikel asked causing Cortland to punch his shoulder leading those two to another fight. I rolled my eyes and got in between them where I elbowed them both in the gut ending their fight.

"Seriously guys, how old are you both, like five? You two fight like wusses just slapping each other away." I said.

It's the first day of school here at Timberline High School but it's not just that; it's the first day of senior year for me, my friends and our class. This is the year where people look up to us especially with me and my friends as ASB officers yet somehow I feel like that's not just it. I feel like that there's more to being a senior than fun.

"Hey guys," We all turned to see Holly walking up to us happily. Don't tell me. "Guess who just got asked out by the hottest guy in school?"

"Already?" Tiana asked in shock.

"Holly, school hasn't even started and you already got a boyfriend?" Mikel said.

"What do you expect from a princess that always makes every boy fall for her?" I asked causing me and the boys to snigger.

"Shut up Link!" Holly said slapping my arm. "You are so mean to me."

"That's only because you act such a diva to get attention. OW!" Cortland cried when Holly went over and smacked him in the head. "Come on, this is getting old." He said rubbing his head.

"Well hopefully we will knock some sense into you." Holly said.

"That is if he has anything in that brain of his." Mikel said causing him to get another fight with Cortland.

"Link, what are you staring at?" Tiana asked.

"Is your girl Malloy wearing something rendering you speechless again?" Mikel asked sniggering.

"What, no." I said and then pointed at a group of five students that just got upstairs looking around the hallways in amazement.

Those are definite signs they are freshmen. There are three boys and two girls; one girl has long black silk hair while the girl has long brown with the looks of Kim Kardashian in her teens, one skinny guy with short black hair, a muscle burly guy with a buzz cut and the other one with spiky brown hair with an appearance of a young model.

"I don't know how to explain it to you guys, but there's something about those freshmen, something special about them." I said watching them eyeing the students with interest minus the spiky hair kid.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"Don't they remind you of someone?" I asked.

"… Eh, beats me dude." Mikel shrugged.

"I'm telling you guys, my insights are telling me that… I think they're saying that those guys are us." I said and that got my friends' attention as they stared at the freshmen.

"Link, are you sure?" Tiana asked. At that moment, the bell rang and my friends and I backed up to the wall just as students were pouring into the halls trying to get to class. I can hear the spiky hair kid screaming as he and his friends were pushed around through the crowd like pin balls.

As soon as that ended, the spiky hair kid ended up on the banister on his stomach, the skinny dude winced as his back was to the lockers arms spread out, the brunette was close to where spiky hair kid is as she was sitting on the floor between the two banisters as she held on to them for dear life with her eyes closed and legs crossed, the black hair girl was lying on the floor, her eyes moving around as her mouth was hanging open and the muscle guy was hanging on the lamp chandelier.

"We're gonna own this place!" He said happily.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a laugh remembering how me and friends ended up in the same places our freshmen year.

"Oh my gosh, they are us!" Tiana said as the muscle guy fell from the chandelier and landed on the skinny guy.

"Except I'm more better looking than that guy. OW!" Cortland cried Mikel hit him in the head as the spiky hair kid broke up the fight between muscle guy and skinny boy.

"Yeah but that guy who is like you is way hotter." Holly said eyeing that boy with interest. Not again.

"What about your new boyfriend?" Mikel said.

"What new boyfriend?" Holly asked.

"Never mind." Mikel sighed.

"You know guys, I hate to see those kids separate while they experience life in high school." I said seeing what great friends they are.

"Like how we left the others?" Mikel asked referring how we left our friends our freshmen year to jump in to the high school life. I'll tell you it was the biggest mistake we ever made. We still talk to them… but it isn't like how it used to be.

"Yeah, like we did." I said sadly.

"If they separate, they'll be all alone throughout high school, worst than where we are at." Tiana said.

"That will be so totes bad." Holly said.

"Maybe not." I said when something suddenly came up.

"I smell plan." Mikel smiled. "What do you got dude?"

"I was thinking about getting those freshmen to understand the importance of high school, making sure they don't lose what they have." I said.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Cortland asked and I looked around to see the corner of the hallways.

"Follow my lead guys." I said and my friends followed me walking up to the freshmen.

"So we got pushed around unexpectedly," The brunette said. "We just have to show these students who we are. No one's gonna tell us what to do."

"Get in the corner." I said.

"Except maybe them." The spiky hair kid said as he and his friends turned to see us coming over to them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Um I'm – I'm Lucas and these are Cooper, Hannah, Matt and Tiffany." He said nervously.

"And what are you?" Mikel, who caught on where I was going with it, asked Lucas.

"He happens to be my bro and we would appreciate of the attitude less, pal!" Matt said.

"What was that?" Cortland asked walking up to Matt causing Matt's eyes to widen. Something tells me that Cort is enjoying this.

"Uh Coop, I think this one's yours." Matt said putting Cooper in his place as he went behind him.

"Uh, no I think I'm good." Cooper said.

"We're gonna say this again; get in the corner." Holly said.

"Who the hell are you guys to tell us what to do?" Hannah said.

"Her name's Holly, I'm Tiana and that's Link, Mikel and Cortland." Tiana said pointing out to us.

"Cortland? Does your nickname happen to be Courtney?" Cooper asked causing him and Matt to snicker as I did my best to hold my laugh.

"Shut up!" Lucas hissed and they did when Cortland step up again and I can tell he looks annoyed.

"Listen, when my boy Link here tells you all to do something, you do what he says." Cortland said.

"This hallway is for people who have earned it." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Cooper asked.

"You guys wanna hear your freshmen song?" Holly asked eagerly. They have a freshmen song?

"Oh we have a freshmen song? I want to hear our freshmen song!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Uh, my cop senses are telling me that you don't!" Lucas said to Hannah. Too late.

 _Ohhhhhhh, we have come to Timberline_

 _With great big honor._

 _And what we are as freshmen_

 _So we go into the_

 _Corner_

Okay, I have no idea how the hell we came up with that song but it did fit perfectly as we lead the freshmen to the corner as they watched us put on a little show. Not bad. I thought.

"That was actually pretty good. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"You know guys, I don't think it's that bad." We all turned to see Tiffany at the corner.

"You're already there?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I kinda saw where this was going through their point of view." Tiffany said and soon Lucas followed Tiffany's lead.

"You guys can't do this to us." Hannah said to me and my friends.

"We were the star students." Matt said.

"Yeah, well that's over." Mikel said. Hannah and Matt just stared at us until defeated, they joined Lucas and Tiffany in the corner. Cooper just stood where he was until he spoke.

"You guys do know that we're not gonna stay there right?" He asked. "As soon as the five of you guys leave, we're just gonna head to class which is something I never thought I say."

"Oh we want you to go to class," Tiana smiled. "But spend your free time there because of what Matt over there, said."

"What, we were the star students?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, in middle school you were. We all were. But now you're not. We are." Mikel said proudly. "As ASB Officers of this school, we walk anywhere we want and uh you guys don't."

"Why, because you say so?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Cortland smiled and then walks over to Cooper. "Now you better join your friends little buddy."

"You'll know when to come out." Holly said to them.

"This is a service we perform. No need to thank us." I smiled. Cooper walked over to his friends but didn't join them at the corner.

"Trust us, we won't." Cooper said giving us a glare.

"Trust _me_ , you will." Cortland said sounding like he was making a threat.

"Um well, have a nice day." Lucas said to us.

"Good luck in high school." I said and me and my friends turned around walking around from Lucas and his friends.

"Now that was fun!" Cortland said happily.

"I'll say," Holly said. "I can't believe how we were able to come up with that song."

"Link my man, you are a genius." Mikel said giving me a shake on the shoulders.

"Well I'm smarter than you and Cort together. That is if you had any intelligence." I teased earning two punches from the guys as I laugh.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this Link; you want them to see the importance of high school by sticking them together," Tiana said. "But do you know what you're doing? I mean they might go at this the wrong way."

"You know what they say; no pain no gain where in this case there is no pain involved." I said. "Don't worry; this plan will work. They might think we're putting them down because they're freshmen but they'll pick up later on."

"Let's just hope it doesn't end soon because I was having some fun there. OW!" Cortland cried when we all hit him as we made our way into class.

* * *

"So I see that you ran into the girls swim team today." I heard Mikel said when I walked into Cutters Point.

"I can't believe how they packed a punch." Cortland said rubbing his shoulders as Mikel and Holly laugh.

"Hey Tiana, can you give me the usual before you hang your apron?" I asked sitting down near the counter with the others.

"Sure, give me one minute." Tiana said as she went to the machine.

"So what's been happening Link?" Holly asked.

"Well I was just out of Mrs. Okita's classroom after school just to see Lucas in an argument with his friends in the corner resulting them to leave Lucas." I said.

"Nice job Link; your idea sucked. OW!" Cortland cried when I smacked him in the head.

"Do you ever keep your comments to yourself?" I asked as Tiana handed me my coffee before she took off her apron and joined us. "Besides, I told you that it should start that way. They'll learn from it."

"I know you mean well Link but they're freshmen. How will they know what we're doing to them?" Tiana asked. "We never understood about what we did until years later and we've never been put in that situation."

"It's different though." I said drinking my coffee.

"How so?" Mikel asked.

"Because _we're_ helping them." I answered.

"Speaking of whom," Holly said and at that moment, we turned to see Lucas coming in with his backpack. He's totally oblivious from seeing us but we know he and his friends come here all the time to do their homework together like what Lucas is doing right now sitting in their usual spot setting up his things and waiting for his friends to show up.

"I still can't believe that the guys who come here all the time are the freshmen we put in that corner." Mikel said after two hours have passed and Lucas's friends haven't shown up.

"And I'm starting to notice those boys." Holly said.

"You keep this up on boys you're end up being a crazy cat lady. OW! Come on!" Cortland cried when Holly smacked his head.

"How can he not hear all of this?" Tiana asked about Lucas. "How can he and his friends not notice us?"

"Well that's another reason why we want them in that corner," I said. "To show them what a big world this is. I think it's time we tell that to our friend Lucas here." And with that, we got up and walk over to where Lucas is sitting.

"God, I'm such an idiot." Lucas said running his hands through his hair. Wow, he is so like me.

"No you're not." I said. Lucas looked up and saw us.

"Why did you guys do that?" He asked us. "My friends left me in case you didn't notice."

"Well yeah, that's what happens in high school." Holly said like it was obvious. "People leave."

"So what, you're following me now?" Lucas asked.

"No." Cortland said with a laugh

"Actually, _you're_ following us." Mikel said to Lucas, chuckling.

"Yeah we're in here all the time." Tiana said.

"This is pretty much our place." I said.

"Then how come we never see you guys around?" Lucas asked.

"That's because you and your friends have been caught up in your own little world." I answered as my friends and I sat down around Lucas. "You guys need to stop and look at what's going on and what's happening."

"That's why we put you guys in that corner." Tiana said. "You shouldn't expect things to happen with just a snap of a finger. Look around you." Lucas looked at us for a moment and then thought for a moment.

"Are you guys really good people as I hear you are?" He asked. "Please tell me you all weren't messing with us."

"Well, we are definitely messing with you guys," Mikel said. That is kinda true.

"But we are good people, in our own way." Cortland said with a smile.

"You and your friends need to figure that out, okay?" Holly said.

"I'm sorry guys but as you know, which is probably weird to you all, I have this thing call cop senses where I feel what's going on and about the people around me." Lucas said. "Right now, they're telling me that you aren't bad people as I thought you were but don't take it personally, I can't trust you guys, not yet. But thank you for coming and doing what you were trying to do and I hope you find someone else that hasn't screwed up."

"Whatever you say man." I said chuckling along with my friends as we got up and left.

"Good luck." Tiana said.

"You're gonna need it." Mikel said.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Cortland said.

"Remember what we said." Holly said and we soon left just passing Tiffany who just got in. My friends and I said goodbye as they drove off home in their cars. I left too not before I saw through the windows Lucas and Tiffany looking angry at each other. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

"You broke up with him after two days of dating?" Cortland asked in disbelief.

"Eh, he was being a loser." Holly shrugged like it was nothing.

"You're close to beating Cort's record which is by a day in a half." Mikel laughed causing Cortland to tackle him to the ground and this time I let it go.

It's the third day of school now, well after school. My friends had some stuff to do as ASB officers since we have an assembly to run on Friday and right now we are at the almost empty parking lot.

"So I saw Lucas at the corner again." I said to my friends. "He's struggling out there."

"I saw Cooper and he really got his ass kicked in the weight room." Cortland laughed.

"Hannah got turned down hard. Noah treated her like a kid." Holly giggled.

"I'm sure Matt will think twice or at least get the message for hitting on Kay." Mikel chuckled.

"Missy and her friends were a bit snobby to Tiffany overwhelming her. It's no wonder we never let her on the team. She made Tiffany faint when I walked into class." Tiana said.

"So it looks like they're all in a situation almost like we were when we left our friends." Mikel said.

"Only this time, its worst." Tiana said. "I even saw Lucas's friends at work yesterday and they were pretty sad for what they did.

"It could've been a lot worst." Cortland said.

"You mean like how you were dangled from the showerheads by your underpants?" Holly asked giggling with Tiana as Mikel and I chuckled.

"Actually that happened but with a twist, literally." Cortland said.

"Anyways, what are we gonna do Link?" Tiana asked.

"The whole point of all this was to show those freshmen the importance of high school. I think Lucas is the only who understands what we're doing to him but even he still is having troubles." I said.

"What's gonna happen if they… fall apart?" Holly asked. "It'll be our fault."

I thought for a moment and then said, "Then we failed trying. But I think we need to tell Lucas the ideal of our purpose just to give it one last shot. Come on." The guys followed me back to the Leadership classroom where we looked up on Lucas's address. He actually lives close by. My friends got into my car and I drove us to Lucas's place. Wow, nice house he's got. I thought as we got out of the car to see a man who looks a lot like Lucas except older taking out the trash. No doubt that's Lucas's dad.

"Can I help you guys?" Lucas's dad asked when he saw us come over to him. I felt Cortland and Mikel looking nervous and I'm sure it has something to do with Lucas's dad's police cruiser in the driver.

"Is Lucas here? We're friends of his." I said. Mr. Stone looked at us for a moment until he agreed to let us in his house. We were inside where we were greeted by Lucas's mom who I'm surprised to see how young she looks despite her age, and his little sister. I wish I had her instead of my annoying teen sister. Soon Mr. Stone led us upstairs leading us to Lucas room where he informs his son of our arrival.

"He's in here guys." Mr. Stone told us and soon we walked inside Lucas's room much to his surprise.

"Hey Lucas." Tiana smiled.

"Um, hi?" Lucas said in a question.

"Nice place you got here." Holly said. I'll say. His room is better than mine. It even has a balcony.

"Dude, your room is sick!" Cortland said as he looked around in amazement.

"And nice one of the Seahawks wall." Mikel said.

"Um, thanks. I painted it myself." Lucas said sitting down on his bed.

"Impressive!" Mikel said giving Lucas a pound fist.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucas asked as Holly and Tiana sat next to his sides on the bed.

"We just wanna see how you're doing. And before you asked how we found your address, ASB privileges." I said as me and Cortland pulled up some beanbag chairs and Mikel pulled a chair from Lucas's desk. "So you hang out at that balcony?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucas said.

"How come?" Mikel asked.

"Whenever I have something on my mind, I need to be somewhere to clear my head." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Why do you need to clear your head?" Mikel asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things that are happening and I can't seem to think straight no matter what I do." Lucas said. "Why _did_ you guys put us in that corner? Why us? Because I know you weren't just messing with us."

"Well, when we were in middle school, we were the big kids just like you guys." Tiana started.

"There used to be more of us. We were a great group of friends." I said.

"We thought we kicked high school's ass." Cortland said with a smirk. "Figured out the whole thing real fast."

"The five of us we're smarter, took some time to figure out the new surroundings." Holly said.

"That was you guys?" Lucas said. "You took some time to figure things out before you jumped in?"

"No, we actually were the ones that broke off from our friends." Mikel said.

"Why?"

"We never mean to lose friends, but high school is a lot of things going through to teach you." Cortland said.

"You get caught up, friendships can come apart." Holly said.

"Yeah, I heard that." Lucas said sadly. "So you don't see your friends anymore?"

"Oh no we still see them," Tiana said. "It just not how it used to be."

"That can happen?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"But, you guys are still together." Lucas pointed out.

"Apart from doing ASB together, we're sort of a package deal. Something I always believe for us to stay together." I said with a smile. Lucas just stared at us until he has a realization look on his face when he looked at me and my friends wildly.

"Holy crap! You're me!" Lucas pointed to me. "You're Hannah!" He pointed Holly. "You're Matt!" He pointed to Mikel. "You're Cooper!" He pointed to Cortland. "And you're Tiffany!" He pointed to Tiana causing us to laugh at his reaction. Took him long enough.

"Don't lose your friends Lucas." I said.

"My friends hate me." Lucas stated.

"They don't hate you, Lucas. They don't hate you ate all." Cortland said.

"Then what are they?" Lucas asked.

"They're embarrassed. Like we were." Holly said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's high school, and everybody gets massacre." Mikel said.

"That's why you put us in that corner?" Luca asked.

"We don't want you guys to end up worst than what we went through." Tiana said. "What really matters in high school is who your friends are."

"Now go get your friends." I said. Lucas looked at us all and thought about it.

"So, we really remind you guys of yourselves?" Lucas asked.

"You guys ended up in the same places we ended up on our first day of high school when the bell rang." I chuckled.

"Yeah in fact, if you and the boys were a bit older, I would so date you." Holly said stroking Lucas's face. Not again.

"Holly, quit being such a princess." I said. "We do not wanna repeat the Pete Henderson incident." I said causing the other guys to snigger remembering what happened junior year.

"Shut up Link! You're always mean to me!" Holly said to me.

"You started being mean to me!" I said.

"Besides, I'm way better looking than those boys together." Cortland bragged flexing his muscles. "OW!" He cried when Mikel went over and smacked his head.

"Would you stop being a douche bag?" Mikel asked and without warning, Cortland tackled Mikel to the floor. You have got to be kidding me.

"Idiots!" I said in annoyance as I got up and went over to them pinching their ears to stop their idiotic fight. "Quit hitting each other, that's my job!" And without warning a pair of hands dragged me down and soon I joined in on the fight.

"And my sister has a crush on him and she's only six." I heard Tiana said. Yeah I find that cute but weird from Selena.

* * *

"I just don't understand girls. OW! What did I do that time?" Cortland asked.

"Nothing, I just enjoy hitting you." Holly smiled as the rest of us laugh.

It's lunchtime now and my friends and I are together at our usual table. I saw Lucas's friends sitting together, feeling empty. Where's Lucas you ask? There he is grabbing his lunch and walking over to them only to be stopped by Justin Knox and his friends when Justin knocked the tray to Lucas causing him to spill his lunch on him.

"Oh no," Mikel said as he and the rest of us saw what Justin did.

"Didn't something like that happened to you freshmen year Link?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah something happened alright," I said. " And there's no way I'm letting Justin let Lucas go through the same way I have. Come on guys." I told Mikel and Cortland as we got up and walked over to Lucas to help him out. The minute we did however, Lucas saw us while Justin and his friends were laughing and what he did made me realize something.

"Hold on," I said stopping Mikel and Cortland when I saw Lucas shaking his head waving us off.

"Link, what are you talking about?" Mikel asked.

"He's gonna get his ass whooped pretty much like you have." Cortland said.

"I know," I said. "But he's got this."

"How?" Cortland asked.

"Because no one gave me something back then to what we gave Lucas right now." I smiled as Mikel and Cortland looked at Lucas in confusion when he turned to face Justin and his friends.

"Okay guys, you got me. Good one." Lucas said.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it Stone?" Justin asked giving Lucas a shove. Lucas was able to regain his balance and looked at his shirt seeing a hand print on the mess. Justin notices it too and looked his hand that he shoved Lucas with to see it holding the food mess.

"Ugh!" Justin cried in disgust trying get to wipe it off as the whole cafeteria was laughing, at Justin.

"Now look at what you made me do!" Justin said to Lucas angrily at his face and I was surprised how calm Lucas is.

"Technically, you did that all on your own." He said.

"Say that again?" Justin said.

"Technically, you did that all on your own?" Lucas said.

"No, aren't you supposed to be scared asking me to stop?" Justin asked.

"Why, so you can beat me up? You want to embarrassed me in front of the whole school? You want me to feel weak like I can't do a thing for you to do as you please? How old do you think I am Justin, five, ten, twelve? I'm surprised how far you made it considering how you're not bright in math." Lucas said.

"Watch it Stone!" Justin snapped and everyone gasped when he threw a punch at Lucas without warning but Lucas quickly caught it without flinching. Whoa, where did he learn to do that?

"You know Justin, as I grew older learning how to defend myself from people like you, I've also changed who I was." Lucas said throwing Justin's hand off of him. "It's called growing up. Everyone knows about it and has gone through it, except you. So if you think I'm scared of you now, think again."

Justin and his friends looked at Lucas in shocked. I guess they picked on Lucas for so long that Lucas has gotten used to it. But then Justin recovered with a smirk.

"That may be Stone. You have guts now but you still don't stand a chance by yourself. You're all alone." Justin said.

"You're wrong." Justin and his friends turned around and Lucas was surprised to see Matt and Cooper behind him.

"He's not alone Justin, he's got us." Cooper said.

"You mess with my bro, you mess with us as well." Matt said.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Stone's little boys." Justin said looking pleased. "You wanna join him getting your asses beat?"

"I think you need glasses Justin. We're almost the same height as you." Matt pointed out.

"Not to mention that we've also grown stronger like Lucas. So we can take on you and your little sidekicks." Cooper said.

"Bring it on, we can take you three on." Chaz said.

"Not quite." They turned when Hannah and Tiffany came over to them surrounding Justin and his friends.

"You guys may be equal in strengths but not when you're outnumbered." Tiffany said.

"Ooh, we're so scared of you girls." J.T. pretended.

"Make fun of us all you want but I lived with two younger brothers who are taller than me since the day they were born. You learn things from them." Hannah said cracking her knuckles causing Justin and his friends to look scared. Wow.

"I'm sure she can take you on Cort." Mikel said to him.

"What's a matter Justin? You're not afraid of some little freshmen are you?" Lucas smiled as Justin looked at him and at his friends.

"W-Whatever." Justin said. "Come on guys, these people are getting old anyway." He said as he and his friends left as the whole cafeteria along with us applauded to Lucas and his friends.

"Wow!" Holly said when the guys and I returned to our seats. "That was amazing!"

"I know I am. OW!" Cortland cried when Tiana smacked his head.

"She was talking about Lucas and his friends Mr. You-Didn't-Do-A-Thing." Tiana said.

"I can't believe they were able to pull it off." Mikel said as we watch Lucas and his friends reconcile their friendship.

"That's because they are best friends." I said. "They have a strong bond that's not like ours or anyone's. They know that they can do what they want by making it happen, keep the positives going, enjoy the moments, understand one another and believing in their friendship. That's why we picked them. They will own this school one day, in our place."

"And we'll always will be," We heard Tiffany say. "Through Life," She said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

"Forever," Lucas said smiling as he place his on top.

"TOGETHER!" They all cheered throwing their hands in the air and soon got into a big hug.

"Whoa!" Mikel said in amazement.

"Did you see that?" Tiana asked.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Cortland said.

"We never have done that." Holly said.

"That's because it defines what their friendship is all about. They care about each other very much." I said watching Lucas and his friends heading over to their table. "Hey guys," I turned to see them looking at me. "I never got to tell you all how lucky to have you all as my best friends." They smiled at me as they felt the same way. I hope to keep this forever.

* * *

It's Friday, the last day of the week before the weekend and everyone is excited for the weekend after a week of school. They will be after the assembly. There's one thing my friends and I need to do first.

"You think they're ready?" Mikel asked me as we stood out in the hall watching Lucas and his friends stood in the corner on the morning of school. His question was answered when they walked out of the corner together.

"Definitely." I said as they walk over to us.

"We're honored that you picked me and my friends." Tiffany said to us.

"We wish someone would've done the same thing for us." Tiana said smiling as Tiffany did the same.

"You taught us something," Matt said.

"Yes we did." Mikel smiling.

"You made us look like complete idiots!" Matt stated.

"We sure did." Mikel said chuckling.

"Thank you. We'll be better friends because of you." Matt said.

"Don't mention it. We're here for you guys anytime you need us." Mikel said nodding his head.

"Trying out for the basketball team?" Cortland asked Cooper.

Cooper's eyes widened. "Uh… well… yeeeeee… Nah."

Cortland chuckled and said, " _Are_ you trying out for the basketball team?"

Cooper looked at Cortland and then at his friends and then back at us with a smile. "Hell yeah I am!" He said.

"Good." Cortland said. "You might not make varsity this year but if you keep working hard then one day you will."

"Thanks." Cooper smiled as Cortland did the same.

"And we hope to see you at tryouts in the spring." Holly said to Hannah and then turned to Tiffany. "You too. I got a feeling you got what it takes to be a cheerleader."

"We'll be there." Hannah said.

"Now that we're seniors, soon to be graduating, and we've learned so much from this school, we wanted to leave behind our… legacy to people we believe will run this school." I said.

"Us?" Lucas said as he couldn't believe it.

"No," I said leaving them in confusion. "You guys still have a long way to go, trust me. But one day we hope that torch will be passed down to you guys and that you will pass it on someday."

"We'll do that." Lucas said.

"Cool." I said. "See you guys at the assembly." And with that, my friends and I turned around and walked away from the freshmen.

"Guys, I think we did our job." I smiled.

"That sure was a good way to start off our senior year!" Cortland said.

"It's all because of Link here. He was the one behind it all." Mikel said shaking my shoulders.

"Well I couldn't have pulled it off without your guys' help." I said.

"Don't be so modest Link." Holly smiled to me.

"Just as long as you don't be mean to me." I teased earning a playful punch from Holly.

"Do you really think they have what it takes to run this school when we leave?" Tiana asked.

"I know they will." I said. "They might have a better senior year than we will, and maybe more."

"Hey guys, we have two minutes to get to class or else Mrs. Stevens will give us detention for being late." Holly said.

"Race ya there!" Cortland said.

"You're on!" Mikel said as he and Cortland took off running to our class.

"I don't think so!" I said laughing as ran passed them making our way into the classroom with my friends right behind me laughing and then by my side.

* * *

 **That's it you guys! Hope you liked it! Please review.**

 _ **Revised 2/25/17**_


	33. Outtake 4

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Okay, I never knew how but the ideas just keep popping in my head that I couldn't help but write them out. So expect a lot of updates on this story.**

 **Anyways, these outtakes are on more of Lucas's human adventure before he met the Cullens. Tiffany's in the outtakes as well so you'll see her too. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 4**

 **Spring of Junior year:**

Lucas's POV

"Lucas, come on." Dad called as he, mom and Lilly are already at the front door of our house with their things from our trip in Mexico during spring break where we were invited to attend my great aunt Jade's wedding.

Yeah, my great aunt Jade got married. Surprised? You should be. Have you met my great aunt Jade? No? Well lucky you! She's not nice, she's mean! … Mean to the bone! She collects hair… from people she doesn't even know well! What the hell! And now she's _married_? For Christ sakes, who would want to get married at ninety years old?! I think the bigger question is what does her new husband see in _her_?

Anyway, no one in our family likes her. Something's not right about my great aunt. So why did my family and I go to her wedding you ask? Well she's got this insane beach house and she's passing it over to someone in her will, so it's majorly important that she loves me and my family. For what it's worth, we were sure to get it since Jade loves me and my family. … In her own way.

I was able to get out of the car walking over to the front door like I just got out of doing the hundred by hundred lap-a-thon in swimming and the bags I was carrying felt like bricks as I was dragging them along. During the walk, I was moaning and groaning until I caught up to my family and leaned on the wall for support.

"Whoa!" I cried when I was losing my balance and fell on my mom's flower bed as I heard Lilly giggling.

"So how are you feeling son?" Dad asked like nothing happened as I moaning while getting up. I looked at dad giving him the 'What do you think' look. Did I forget to mention that I'm not looking too hot? Not that I was ever the hot one like Matt and Cooper.

"I'm sick and dying, dad!" I said in a 'No duh!' tone.

"Maybe I should call the doctor." Mom said. She already checked on me during the flight and she's done all she could at her level there.

"No," I said picking up my things that I dropped. "No, just open the door so I could go to my bed and be alone."

"Okay." Dad said as he unlocked the door and opened it. The minute he did, there were noises going on, like a party. What the.

My family and I followed the noise and I was surprised to see Tiffany and Meghan in the kitchen, Matt and Cooper in the living room near the TV and Hannah sitting on the couch.

"Hey, HEY!" Dad said getting their attention.

"Oh hey, they're back!" Tiffany smiled as everyone said hi to us like they did nothing wrong. What the hell are my friends and my girlfriend doing in my house?!

"What is going on here?" I asked putting my things down as Lilly ran over happily to hug Meghan.

"We're making pizza." Meghan smiled.

"Playing video games." Matt smiled pointing at the screen.

"I'm about to take another selfie to upload on Instagram." Hannah smiled showing her phone.

"Boom!" Cooper smiled showing off his muscles. Okay that's not exactly what I meant.

"How long have you guys been hanging here, in _our_ house?" Mom asked walking over to the TV and turned it off ignoring Matt and Cooper's "Hey!" as she turned to my friends with her hands on her hips.

"Um, how long have you guys been gone to Jade's wedding?" Hannah asked my mom after thinking.

"Six days." Mom answered.

"About six days." Hannah said answering mom's question. So the minute I leave for my bitch of a great aunt's wedding, my friends and my girlfriend threw a party at _my_ house and didn't invite me?!

"How did you guys even get in here?" Dad asked them.

"Lucas gave me the key." Tiffany said.

"Oh yeah, I gave Tiffany the key to water the plants, remember?" I asked weakly. "Oh," I groaned holding my stomach like I was just sucker punched to the gut and soon I fell to the floor.

"Baby, are you okay?" Meghan asked me worriedly as she came over to me.

"No, I'm about to take a nap from the torturous flight. Of course I'm not, I'm dying!" I said adding another groan.

"Cooper, help me out." Meghan said as she grabbed my arm.

"You got it." Cooper said as he took my other arm and together they both got me up.

"Geez Lucas, you look like you're way past sick." Hannah said taking a look at me. Gee, ya think?!

"That's because big brother's got Jungle Worms!" Lilly said.

"Oh my god!" Cooper cried letting me go as I started stumbling and fell on the floor again with Meghan on my back and I heard the water running in the kitchen. Thanks for the help Coop. I thought sarcastically.

"What are Jungle Worms?" Tiffany asked as mom and dad came over and first helped Meghan up before me.

"Oh they're these weird little parasites that set up camp right in your guts." Matt explained as mom and dad got me to sit on the couch as I gave another groan.

"How do _you_ know so much about jungle worms?" Dad asked Matt.

"Eh, my mom got it from her ex-foreign boyfriend she dated a year ago when she borrowed his toothbrush." Matt answered with a shudder as I gave a moan.

"So what are the symptoms?" Meghan asked.

"Well, there's dry mouth," Mom said.

"I'm so thirsty." I said feeling my mouth drier than the dessert.

"There's chills," Dad said.

"Can someone cover me with a blanket?" I asked with a plea feeling so cold from my spine to my chest.

"Then there's moaning," Mom said. I moaned.

"And groaning," Dad said. I groaned. "Wasn't there another one Jessica?" He asked her.

"Yeah there's a lot of –" I cut mom off as I ran to the bathroom and hurled in the toilet.

"Vomit." I heard mom finished as I continue throwing up.

* * *

"Okay Lucas, that looks right. You just have one tiny mistake on this problem, but other than that, you're good." Tiffany said.

"Alright, thanks so much Tiffany." I said after she gave me back my homework.

"No problem Luke." Tiffany smiled.

It's been two days since I've miss school after spring break ended. Due to the Jungle Worms I got, I was stuck at home and just lying on my bed. Cooper complained that I got more days of vacation. That's true but he didn't have to deal with the pain I got from the trip. I knew I shouldn't have gone to my great aunt's wedding. But I guess I took one for the team to get that beach house.

Anyway, Tiffany and my friends helped me out on school bringing me the assignments on what I missed and now I'm all caught up. Hey, I need to keep my 4.0 GPA where it's at.

Tiffany and I cleared our things school work related on a sunny day outside at my backyard and we just turned to see Matt and Cooper wrestling around the ground in one of their fights, _again_. Why do they always do this? I sighed as Tiffany giggled while I went to the garden hose and aimed it at the guys. I pressed the nozzle and the guys yelped from the cold jet water I was spraying them with causing them to stop fighting.

"Not cool bro!" Matt said when I stopped and smirked as he and Cooper got up.

"I thought you needed to cool off." I chuckled causing the guys to tackle me to ground.

After messing around with the guys, we got up and heard the sliding door open and Meghan came running out jumping into my arms happily.

"This sure is a nice way to say hello." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're all better." Meghan smiled.

"So am I." I smiled. Meghan closed her eyes and was about to kiss me until I turned the other cheek which is where her lips ended instead.

"Well that was awkward." Meghan said when I turned to her.

"Sorry babe but I can't kiss you." I said sadly.

"I thought you said you're all better." Meghan said.

"I am, but according to my mom and the doctor, I could be still contagious. So these lips are only for eating, drinking and of course talking." I said.

"No kissing?! That's not fair!" Meghan pouted causing me to chuckle. "Not kissing you will be such torture."

"Better get used to it." I said pulling her close to me. At least I can hug her.

Just then, we all turned to see Hannah coming out, panting as she came to us.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah." Hannah said trying to catch her breath.

"What got you all excited?" Cooper asked seeing Hannah smiling that it looks like it's about to break from holding it.

"Did another boy ask you out?" Tiffany teased.

"Yes, but that's not why." Hannah panted.

"Well what is it then?" Meghan asked. Yeah, what could be so big to Hannah than her scoring _another_ boyfriend?

"You know about our May Dance assembly in May right?" Hannah asked as we all nodded our heads.

Like always, Timberline always has a May Dance assembly where we introduce the seniors on the Prom court. Meghan and my friends have organized the committee as junior class officers since they're in charge of making the prom while I was made the ASB Public Relations officer. Next year, I'll be President since I won the election along with Tiffany as Vice President, Hannah as Secretary, Matt as Treasurer and Cooper as Public Relations. Just wait until they get initiated like I was last year. *Chuckling*

"Well, guess who was able to get a certain girl group known as Fifth Harmony to perform at our assembly?!" Hannah said excitedly.

 **(A/N: Cue the audience screaming.)**

"Wait what!" The rest of us said in shock as we all went crazy like fan girls. Don't judge me or the boys.

"Shut up!" Meghan said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tiffany said.

"No way!" I said.

"Fifth Harmony?!" Cooper said.

"Are you sure you're talking Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane, Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello a.k.a. Destiny's Children?!" Matt asked to be sure. **(A/N: Yes I know Camila left the group but this is my story so I write it as it is.)**

"Who else!" Hannah said. No way! I love Fifth Harmony! I know all their songs by heart and know every single thing about them. I said don't judge me! Anyway, since their debut album, they've became one of the greatest girl group in history. I love all the girls. They are smoking hot! Don't tell Meghan I said that. I was just being honest.

"How did you even get Fifth Harmony to agree to perform at _our_ school?" Meghan asked Hannah. Yeah, there's no way people like Fifth Harmony would agree to just come to some regular school like ours.

"Well you know my cousin?" Hannah asked.

"The creepy one or the dancer?" I asked causing Hannah to frown.

"The dancer." She said to me.

"Right, go on." I said to her and we all turned to Hannah like we were on the edge of our seats.

"Well you know that their concert is in Seattle on the last week of April right?" Hannah said. "Well their next show is not until the week after the May dance assembly and Nolan is with them since he's their dancer. And since they're staying around in Seattle, I ask Nolan if he could ask them to perform at our school and he said that they would love to and perform a song for us." That caused us to go crazy at the news.

"I can't believe Fifth Harmony is coming to _our_ school!" I said.

"I can't believe we get to see them _twice_ in the same city!" Tiffany said.

"Dude, can you imagine us meeting Fifth Harmony in person?" Matt asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can't wait until I get to go out with all of them." Cooper grinned.

"Cooper, I doubt that you'll score a date with Fifth Harmony." Meghan giggled.

"Besides, you can't date all of them. That would be weird." Matt said to Cooper and then turned to me. "That would be weird, right?"

"Yes!" I said in a 'What are you stupid?' look. These guys will never understand anything about women.

"Well you get nothing so you are out!" Cooper said to me. I looked at him and Matt, who nodded his head in agreement and then to the girls who just shrugged.

"Fine," I said. "I have a girlfriend anyway, and it's not like they'll be falling me like they'll be falling for you." Which I too doubt that. I thought as my friends and I continue talking about our excitement for Fifth Harmony.

* * *

News got around at school that Fifth Harmony will be at the May Dance assembly to perform which got everyone very excited. I don't blame them, this is Fifth Harmony we're talking about.

Anyway, we saw Fifth Harmony at their concert in Seattle and man they are smoking hot. What, can't a guy be honest about how they look? You know I'm loyal to Meghan. I'm not an idiot. Back to this. I just can't wait to meet them in person on Friday at school where they will come to do a sound check before the next week.

"So are Fifth Harmony here yet?" Matt asked me as he and Cooper caught up to me, Meghan and Tiffany as we were walking to the gym on a Friday afternoon after school.

"Yeah, Hannah texted me saying they're arriving at the back of the school where the gym is. They're meeting us there." I answered causing Meghan and Tiffany to squeal in excitement.

"I can't believe we get to meet them!" Meghan said excitedly.

"Whatever happens, I'll die a happy woman." Tiffany said sounding like she was about to faint.

"I thought you said you'll faint when you get to meet Justin Bieber?" Cooper teased.

"My life Cooper, I say it how I want to say it." Tiffany said as we all laughed.

"Say that again when you meet Drake, Future and The Weeknd." Matt said as he took my blue water bottle I was holding and I turned to see what Matt is about to do causing me to panic.

"NO!" I screamed yanking it away from Matt before he even placed his lips on it.

"Geez bro, if you don't wanna share, you could've just said so _calmly_." Matt said.

"It's not that, you can't drink after me. I could be still contagious with Jungle Worms." I said holding the water bottle.

"Oh right." Matt said realizing it.

"How long until we know you're not contagious baby?" Meghan asked me. "Two weeks has been killing me."

"We're still waiting for the results." I said as we arrived at the doors to the gym.

"You guys," Hannah said coming out the doors. "Fifth Harmony are here and they're about to rehearse!" She said causing us all to be excited.

"Well come on!" I said as we followed Hannah inside where Fifth Harmony are waiting.

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (You ain't gotta go to work, no oh oh)  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (No...) {Ooh yeah}  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (No, no, no, no, no, no!)  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

My friends and I were dancing along as we watched Fifth Harmony rehearsed their song Work From Home and they sound even better in person. Dude, how lucky are we to have Fifth Harmony here getting to perform at our school next Friday?

 _Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah_

The girls ended the song with a pose and we all applauded for an incredible performance as we came over to them.

"How was that?" Ally asked us.

"That was great! You guys were amazing!" Meghan said.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled.

"So what time's your guy's assembly?" Normani asked.

"Well the assembly starts at one so get here about half hour before that." Tiffany told them and the girl group agreed on the time.

"Oh hey girls, quick announcement," Matt said coming over to the girls. "Cooper and I are not currently dating anyone." He said as he came between Lauren and Normani.

"We're just putting that out there." Cooper said to them, mostly to Dinah who looked at her friends until they all chuckled. Smooth. I thought, chuckling.

"And I'm also available for any guys you girls know to hook me up with. Just putting that out there." Hannah said to them earning more chuckles from us.

"Yeah, I'm not putting anything out there." Meghan said.

"I'm not that desperate nor am I an idiot like those two." Tiffany said causing me to laugh. I settled down when Fifth Harmony looked at me. As I saw Camila looked at me with her head tilted, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out having a text message.

"Sorry girls," I read the message to them. "I'm with Meghan but Matt and Cooper are definitely…" I smirked. "The idiots you girls can definitely date for one night." I said purposely misreading the text causing everyone minus Matt and Cooper who frowned, to burst out laughing.

"Okay so listen, we're gonna grab something to eat but we'll be back here to go over things for the assembly with you girls. Are you hungry? We can bring some food over to you." Tiffany offered to them.

"Sure." Fifth Harmony said.

"Meghan, why don't you stay here to make sure nothing happens to them like crazy fans and such?" I asked her knowing how my girlfriend isn't someone to be underestimated like how the boys try to beat me up to get Meghan but she stepped in.

"Sure," Meghan smiled. "Make my sandwich a turkey with everything with no tomatoes."

"You got it." I said giving her a hug and turned to Fifth Harmony. "We'll be back in about half an hour." I said to them and left with Tiffany, Matt, Cooper and Hannah to go to Merconi's.

* * *

"Oh would you just shut up!" Tiffany asked.

"I'm telling you, Dinah was so into me!" Cooper said.

"No she wasn't." Hannah said as we all got out of my car with our box filled with sandwiches and snacks and beverages.

"Yes she was, she was even laughing with me." Cooper said as we walked our way back to the gym.

"She was laughing _at_ you." Matt said laughing causing Cooper to punch his arm ending those two in another fight. I let Hannah and Tiffany hold the box as I went over to Matt and Cooper and stomped their feet stopping the fight.

"God dammit Lucas!" Matt cried as he and Cooper were hopping while holding their foot.

"You keep that up, I might hit you where you don't want me to hit you." I said as we continue walking over to the gym. As we did, the door opened and Dinah came out.

"Hey, is your school nurse here?" She asked us.

"I don't think so, why?" Hannah asked.

"It's Camila, she's not looking too good." Dinah said frantically causing us to follow her as we rush inside the gym.

There we saw Ally, Lauren and Normani standing while Camila was sitting on the school bleachers with Meghan getting down facing her.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked as Camila coughed and groaned.

"We don't know, she just suddenly fell and started feeling sick." Lauren said.

"Meghan, did something happen while we were gone?" I asked her.

"The only thing that happened was Emanuel sneaking in to take a picture of Fifth Harmony and I had to kick him out, literally, because no one's allowed to see them except for us and the Leadership students." Meghan explained. "Nothing happened to Camila to make her look like this."

"Great, Camila of Fifth Harmony is down because of Emanuel." Cooper said.

"Let's tell that to the GNG News so that everyone will hate on Emanuel. That will get him to stop hanging out with us." Matt said to Cooper and he agreed with him on that.

"Guys, let's not jump to that right now." I said to them. Even though I'm annoyed how Emanuel thinks he's cool because he hangs with us and I want to him see that he doesn't fit in with us.

"How long has she's been like this?" Tiffany asked the others.

"Probably about ten minutes ago while you guys were gone." Ally said as Camila moaned.

"Can she stand?" Hannah asked.

"Here, let's try." Meghan said helping Camila up with assistance from Normani and Dinah. The minute Camila stood up, she groaned and fell back down in her seat holding her stomach.

"Nope, I don't think she can. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked his head.

"She's really sick." Lauren said.

"How did Camila get sick so fast all of a sudden?" Matt asked. The rest of Fifth Harmony and Meghan just shrugged, unsure how it is possible.

Camila moaned. "I feel cold," She said as we looked at her. "And thirsty. Can someone hold me?" She asked the group and they shook their heads taking a step back from her. Come on, she can't be that sick.

"Here Camila, have some more of this water." Normani said handing Camila the blue water bottle and that's when my eyes widened when my cop senses picked up something.

"Whoa," I said yanking the bottle from Normani's hands before Camila got it causing those two and the rest of the group to look at me in confusion as did everyone else. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!" I turned to Camila. "Camila, you were drinking out of my water bottle?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked weakly. I turned to my friends who understood my reaction.

"Holy shit, I gave Camila Cabello Jungles Worms!" I said.

* * *

I cannot believe I gave a member of Fifth Harmony Jungle Worms. Now Camila is sick because of me. How could I have been so stupid to forget I left my water bottle behind? How could I have been so blind meeting Fifth Harmony to make such a move like that? I don't blame Camila for not knowing I had Jungle Worms, and I don't blame Meghan for not stopping Camila, I blame Emanuel for distracting Meghan from doing her job. At least we gave him a bit of punishment when Matt and Cooper gave word to the GNG News for what happened even though it was my fault. Let's just hope Camila gets better by Friday when we have the assembly.

Because I felt bad for getting Camila in this mess, and to avoid being charged from her lawyers, I offered Camila to stay at my place so that my mom can take of her and I volunteered to be of any assistance to Camila while dad took time off work to be body guard. Camila accepted even though she said she was not pressing any charges on me. Still I offered to avoid any conflict. Also, Camila sounded to have accepted it without a fuss. Anyway,

"Hey, how's Camila doing?" Tiffany asked coming into the guest room of my house where Camila is in bed.

"We were about to find out." I said as she and I and dad watched mom giving Camila a checkup. "How is she mom, is she feeling better?"

Mom put away her stethoscope and turned to us. "Well… I think so, but she still feels some of the symptoms." She explained as Camila let out a small groan.

"Still?" I asked as dad raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it, Lucas had Jungle Worms and he got better after two days. How could Camila still be sick for five days now?" Tiffany asked. Yeah, maybe I feel a little funny still after two days when I got better but I was okay in the end. And yet Camila is still in bed for so long.

"Well, maybe it's different depending on the person who gets it, or probably because Lucas got in Mexico which is where they came from so the time is different since Camila got it here." Mom said. Okay, I'm no doctor here but me and my cop senses know that none of that makes any sense.

"Just take it easy sweetie." Mom said to Camila who nodded as mom got up.

"Hey Jessica, I need to talk to you about something." Dad said to her and both of them left the room. I wonder what's going on.

"Are you okay Camila?" Tiffany asked when we came over to her.

"I might be a tiny bit better." Camila shrugged letting out a small groan.

"Camila, again I am so sorry for what happened to you." I said.

"It's okay Lucas. It's not your fault." Camila smiled. "I appreciate you doing this for me. Really, you didn't have to do this."

"Of course I do. It's the least I could do." I said giving Camila a smile.

"Come on Lucas, we don't wanna be late for school." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes." I said to Tiffany and turned to Camila. "Do you need anything before I go?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so." Camila said as she got comfortable in her bed lying down.

"Okay." I said and Tiffany and I were about to leave when Camila called us.

"Wait," We turned as Camila lifted her head up. "My feet are a bit chilly, could you put warm socks on them for me."

"Sure, you want me to give them another foot rub?" I asked.

"Yes please." Camila said and I was about to leave when she called me again. "Lucas, can I also have one of your famous smoothies?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." I smiled as Camila did the same.

"Uh, what else do you want Lucas to do for you Camila?" Tiffany asked her teasingly. "Wash the tour bus?"

"Tiffany." I said as if she was mad and pushed her out of the room and closed door to let Camila rest.

* * *

"I'm sorry you guys," Lauren said to us. "But if Camila's not better by Friday, we won't be able to perform at your guy's assembly. And if she's not better after that, we'll have to cancel our show in Miami on Monday."

"Miami! Yeah baby!" Cooper cheered as we all looked at him weirdly. "Sorry, I get crazy when people speak of the hottest places, places with girls that catch my wave, if you know what I mean." He said to Dinah with a smile.

Dinah just stared at Cooper and said, "No." That caused us minus Cooper to laugh.

My friends and I are at Cutters Point with the four members of Fifth Harmony after school. As you know, Camila is still in bed. And as Lauren said before, they won't perform at our assembly if Camila's not better by then. If they cancel their performance at our assembly, the school will be disappointed, big time.

"Well I feel awful." I said. "I was the one who got her sick."

"Well then it'll be on you. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head.

"I can't believe Camila's still sick for this long." Hannah said.

"What did your mom said on Camila's update, bro?" Matt asked me.

"Something about time differential depending on the person or other crap." I said. "It didn't make sense according to my cop senses."

"Cop senses?" Dinah said in confusion.

"Is that like a sixth sense?" Lauren asked me.

"Are you an undercover cop like your father?" Normani asked me.

"No," I chuckled. "It's just a skill I got from my dad where I suspect something from someone kinda like I can read the person's body behavior along with my surroundings and such. I just don't understand how Camila is not getting any better."

That's when Tiffany started giggling causing all of us to turn to her.

"Did we miss the joke here?" I asked her.

"Lucas, for a guy whose top of our class, knows about cars, sports and video games, you can be so stupid." Tiffany laughed causing us to be confused.

"How the hell am I stupid?" I asked.

"Lucas, Camila doesn't want to get better." Tiffany smiled. Huh? "Come on, you make her breakfast in bed, you warmed her socks, gave her foot rubs and massages, you sang her to sleep and stayed by her side in bed before she goes to sleep, you weren't all fan crazy meeting her, treating her like a regular person and you know, she might have the hots for you." She smirked causing me to be dumbstruck.

"Camila, Camila Cabello of Fifth Harmony, America's pop princess of the group have the hots for _me_?" I asked. As flattered as I am though. I thought. "I find that hard to believe that a beautiful girl like Camila has a thing for me."

"Why not? You're dating Meghan. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked him in the head.

"What do you think babe?" I asked Meghan.

She thought for a moment. "Well, if you were treating me like you were treating Camila, I sure wouldn't want to leave." She said.

"You think Camila's faking?" Dinah asked.

"I don't think she _is_ ," Meghan said. "I'm sure she was sick. I think she's just enjoying paradise at Casa De Stone." She giggled.

"Okay if that's the case, then what are we gonna do?" I asked everyone. After a moment of silence, Hannah spoke.

"Hmm, I think I know a way to motivate Camila to get out of bed and back on stage." She said.

"Does it involve Lucas and his cop senses?" Ally asked. "Because if so, can we borrow him on our tour in Brazil? Because the last time we were there, a fan ambushed me at the airport and security didn't do a swell job there." She said winking at me as the rest of the girls had that look as well towards me.

"No." Hannah said.

"And as much as I want to, hanging out with my favorite girl group, I'm not affording to miss more school." I said ignoring Matt and Cooper's glare. "So what's the plan?" I asked Hannah.

"Look, I was just thinking, Camila might suddenly feel better if she thought she was gonna be _replaced_ in Fifth Harmony." Hannah said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, replaced Camila?!" Matt asked as in a 'Say what!' tone. I'm with him; Hannah must be crazy to think we could replace Camila. No one could take her place. There isn't anyone like her with her voice.

"Well not for real," Hannah clarified. "We just make her _think_ she's being replaced."

"Who would we replace her with?" Normani asked and that's when Hannah smiled mischievously. I gotta feeling it's gonna be good.

* * *

My friends and I were stifling our laughs seeing Fifth Harmony singing with Emanuel the next day, the day before the assembly. Emanuel seems to be enjoying this as he seems pleased about being with Fifth Harmony.

I looked to see Camila having a horrified look on her face seeing when we told her that Emanuel would 'replace her' in Fifth Harmony since she wasn't 'feeling better.' I'm with her on that though. I mean have you not hear Emanuel sang? If cats could sing, I'm sure they would hate it too.

"Okay stop." Camila said getting up from the bleachers as the girls and Emanuel were still singing. "Stop it. Stop it!" She said going over to where the music is playing and turned off the machine causing the rest of her group to stop singing.

" _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh,"_ Emanuel continues singing _way_ off key not knowing the music stopped.

"Noooooo!" Camila said coming over and yanked the microphone out of Emanuel's hand.

"What?" He asked. Camila ignored Emanuel giving him a glare and then dropped it when she turned to us.

"Please," Camila begged. "Get rid of him. I'm feeling better."

"You really think you can perform tomorrow." I asked her.

"I'm positive." Camila said. "I'll be ready before the assembly starts. Just _please_ don't let him sing, or dance or… anything ever again." She said and walked out of the gym after that. As soon as she was gone, we all cheered.

"Yes!" Matt said.

"Nice!" Cooper said.

"Alright!" I said.

"Well that worked!" Meghan said.

"It worked great!" Tiffany said

"Really worked from home!" Hannah said.

"What worked?" Emanuel asked. We all turned to see him in confusion as he didn't join us on the celebration.

Yeah here's the thing; we only told Emanuel that since the school's been putting him down lately, we said him that he could redeem himself if he performs with Fifth Harmony in Camila's place at the assembly. Only that was just a way for Camila to see it and motivate her to get back on stage to end her charade. And it worked and Emanuel had no clue he was being used.

I walked over to Emanuel and sighed when I place my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry man, you didn't make the cut." I said to him.

* * *

Friday came and it was now time for Timberline to have their May dance assembly. But before that, Matt, Tiffany, Cooper and Hannah including myself got abducted by the current ASB officers in the early morning for initiation. Yeah, I was in it again. I didn't think they were gonna do it to me the second time.

Anyway, everyone at school was pleased to hear that Camila's 'better' and Fifth Harmony will still perform today at the assembly and that is what it's about to happen.

"Alright Blazers," Meghan said through the mic after introducing the senior members of the prom court. "It's the moment you've been waiting for. Five super beautiful girls, descendants of Destiny's Child, all Jungle worm-free, we give you the one and only, Fifth Harmony!"

The whole school cheered like crazy as Fifth Harmony appeared wearing the same construction clothes they wore in their music video as they start singing the song.

 **(A/N: Play Work From Home by Fifth Harmony feat. Ty Dolla $ign.)**

 _I ain't worried 'bout nothin', I ain't wearin' na-nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

 _I know you're always on the night shift_  
 _But I can't stand these nights alone_  
 _And I don't need no explanation_  
 _Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

Everyone got on their feet as they sing along and danced while watching Fifth Harmony perform and do their choreography. This is way better than seeing them perform at their concert.

"Timberline!" Ally said through the mic before she sang her part.

 _Let's put it into motion, I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early_

 _And I know you're always on the night shift_  
 _But I can't stand these nights alone_  
 _And I don't need no explanation_  
 _Cause baby,_ _you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work_  
 _Work, work, work_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

As the girls were singing,

"Lucas, get out here!" Dinah said. Wait what! I thought as Camila smiled coming over to me and dragged me to the center of the gym where she handing me her mic. The whole school cheered for _me_ and as if my mind was taking over, I sang Ty Dolla $ign's part in the song.

 _Oh yeah, girl go to work for me (Work for me)  
Can you make it clap, no hands for me?  
Take it to the ground, pick it up for me  
Look back at it all over me (Oh yeah)  
Put in work like my timesheet  
She ride it like a '63  
I'mma buy her new Céline  
Let her ride in a foreign with me  
Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo  
And she down to break the rules  
Ride or die, she gon' go  
I'm gon' jugg, she finessin'  
I pipe her, she take that  
Put in overtime on your body_

Everyone went wild for me as Camila stood by my side while I was singing. She smiled when I was done as I gave her back the mic and soon I saw the rest of Fifth Harmony dragging Cooper, Meghan, Tiffany, Hannah and Matt to the center as we dance with Fifth Harmony while they continue singing the song for the grand finale.

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (You ain't gotta go to work, no oh oh)  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (No...) {Ooh yeah}  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work (No, no, no, no, no, no!)  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Yeah, we can work from home_  
 _Yeah, we can work from home_  
 _Yeah_

"Come on Blazers, let me hear ya!" Camila said and my friends and I joined Fifth Harmony on their dance routine which got everyone screaming for.

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh_

 **(A/N: End song.)**

Fifth Harmony posed after finishing the song as the school applauded louder than we've ever heard them do.

"Thank you Timberline!" Fifth Harmony said.

After the assembly was done and everyone got their chance to meet Fifth Harmony, it was just me, my friends, Fifth Harmony and the Leadership class at the gym as we all came to thank Fifth Harmony for everything with all the hugging. I was able to get a picture with all members of the girl group and a hug as well. Now I will die a happy man. Come on, you know I still love Meghan.

I just got a hug from Camila and was about to turn away when she grabbed me from behind in a neck hold.

"What the!" I cried until a hand covered my mouth.

"You're mine!" Camila said and I turned from the corner of my eyes to see her smiling wickedly with excitement causing me to panic as she started pulling me away. I tried to call my friends for help but everyone was too busy with each other as Camila pulled me away until we were under the bleachers.

How is this girl so strong? Wait, what am I talking about, help me!

* * *

 **There's one adventure of Lucas's life as a human. You'll be expecting more. Please review and go to my poll.**


	34. Outtake 5

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtake takes place after Chapter 18 – Spring Breakers.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5**

 **Senior year after Spring break:**

Lucas's POV

After waking up and doing my morning routine, I drove my car and parked at my spot in the parking lot on a Monday morning, the day after Spring break. I waited outside my car to wait for my friends who arrived two minutes later.

"Well guys, spring break's over. Ready for school?" I asked as they met up with me.

"You mean getting ready for hell?" Tiffany said as we all looked at the school building. "Now that spring break is over, we have to go to the place with all the torture of learning everyone is dreading."

"Especially for us seniors with graduation coming up and we have so much to do." Hannah said.

"And that includes finals, sports, clubs, college decisions, our jobs, ASB duties, the May Dance assembly and then graduation requirements." Matt sighed as he counted off the list of things we have to do before we graduate. To think this will be our last and final year until we walk on these school grounds.

"Ugh, I hate doing the heavy lifting. And this comes from the guy who benches two fifty." Cooper complained.

"Hey," I said calming my friends down. "After that near disaster that almost ruined our trip in Seattle, being nearly killed on TV and almost getting grounded, _again_ , I for one would like some stress to get my mind off of being the star favorite of Dylan Wilde's shows." I said as my friends agreed with me and we all started walking into the building.

The minute we walked in however, the whole school applauded of our arrival, cheering us for being on TV, again. Ah man.

The first class of the morning was annoying. Everyone would not shut up or leave me alone reminding me about being on TV. The sooner Dylan will end up in jail for almost killing me, the happier I'll be.

After shaking everyone off our asses from the constant talk about our appearance after first period ended, my friends and I were finally able to get away as we all met up at my locker.

"Jesus Christ!" I said as we all were panting for breath. "What is with these people?!"

"Well one, you're now famous since you've been on Dylan Wilde's shows like a lot ," Hannah said as I opened my locker to get what I need for Physics. "And second, those 'people' happened to be girls wanting your attention Luke." She giggled. I still don't understand why girls suddenly becoming interested in me now. I only went out with two girls lately after Tina since Meghan died but like before, we didn't click. So I'm still single.

"And also, people are still having that spring fever at the moment." Tiffany said, chuckling.

"Well at least their spring break didn't end in near death by a guy who needs to get a face check." I said closing my locker.

"Although I did look awesome on screen." Cooper bragged showing off his muscles causing Hannah to slap his chest. "OW!"

"Now that you mentioned it Coop, well minus how you looked, we've been on TV just as much as Lucas has and we got some attention just as he received," Matt said.

"Where are you going with this, Matt?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm saying that I might have a chance with Mackenzie and that she would definitely wanna date me if she saw me on TV." Matt said talking about the girl he met at the beginning of the new semester.

"Doesn't that sound kinda shallow?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "Laters!" He said and took off very fast as the girls and I chuckled. Let's see how this turns out for Matt. It'll be funnier than Cooper's eighty one girls he's dated this year.

"Huh," Cooper said as if he just realized something. "With Matt deciding to get back to attempting to ask Mackenzie out, that leaves me with _so_ dibs on the love of my life, Sasha."

"Sasha? Sasha Yung? She's the love of your life?" I asked him in a 'You're joking, right?' tone. Sasha Yung is the new girl in the junior class that transferred from San Diego and pretty similar to Meghan, the guys here were falling for her. Have you not seen how beautiful that girl is?

"Well she's smart and hot so yeah!" Cooper said in a 'Duh!' tone. Oh boy, I don't think Cooper's gonna like what I'm about to tell him.

"What would you say if I told you hypothetically that Sasha winked at me and gave me a wave, last Friday before spring break, at the parking lot after school? Hypothetically." I said.

"Well I would say she probably just got something in her eye and was waving to someone behind you, and _didn't_ wink at you with a wave." Cooper said giving me the stare off when he glared. And here we go again like when I asked Meghan out to lunch when she first came here.

Seeing the tension between me and Cooper, Tiffany said, "Uh, I think we have to get to class or else we're gonna be late. Come on Hannah!"

"But I think they're gonna fight!" Hannah said excitedly but Tiffany grabbed Hannah by the arm and dragged her away from me and Cooper. Once it was just the two of us, I began talking.

"All I'm saying is that she winked at me when she waved." I clarified to say I have no interest in Sasha even though she is cute but no, I'm not interested.

"No, all _I'm_ saying is that _you_ should follow," Cooper reached into his jacket pulling out a sheet of paper for me to read. "Bro Code: Dibs!"

"Have you been carrying that with you the whole time?!" I asked in surprised. Cooper ignored me as he continues.

"It states that the first person to utter the word 'Dibs!,' have rights to claim on all of the following: passenger seats, game controls, tasty snacks, loose change and girls." Cooper read off pointing at the underline word of 'Girls' as I rolled my eyes. I was about to speak but Cooper cut me off when he continues reading.

"Any violation of said rule will result in the violator to run one half mile in the area of where the rule is violated in his underwear as state in the Bro Codes." He finished and turned to me as he swiftly rolls up the parchment. "Anything else?" I didn't say anything. "I didn't think so." Cooper said just as the warning bell rang for one minute until class and Cooper took off for his class. I sighed and took off for Physics.

Cooper is being ridiculous. So I told him what Sasha did to me and he took it the other way. It's not my fault I somehow have ways to get a girl's attention which I still don't understand that. Maybe if Cooper learns how to treat women with respect and sees that relationships do exist, he wouldn't have this sort of situation.

And must he bring out one of Bro Codes that he, Matt and I made in middle school that shows our loyalty to one another? I can follow a lot of things from the Bro Code but this one was ridiculous. For the record, when we added girls on the list of dibs in the Bro Codes, I didn't think I had a chance with any girl being interested in me and, come on let's face it, Matt would win in the end no matter what he does. I guess I was proven wrong when I met Meghan.

Second period ended and I was in the hallways going through my phone on Twitter as I made my way over to my AP Government that I didn't pay attention at what's in front of me.

"Whoa!" We both cried when someone bumped into me causing us to fall to the floor. I shook my head to regain myself when I saw who is on top of me with her long black curly hair wearing clothes that are meant for Phoenix with shorts and tight shirts.

"Oh, hey Lucas." Sasha said, smiling her perfect teeth that are in process from the braces.

"Hey Sasha." I said nervously as she got off and helped me up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was running from someone." Sasha said.

"No that's okay," I said waving it off. "I was the one not paying attention." I chuckled.

"So, how was your spring break? Apart from being on TV." Sasha giggled.

I was about to say something but then remembered. "Maybe you should ask Cooper about that." I said.

"I would. That's why I was running earlier; he's crushing on me again and you're not crushing on me which means we could have… a mature conversation." Sasha said.

"Yeeaaaaah, can't do that right now." I said.

"Why not?" Sasha asked in confusion.

"Because, then I would have to run a half mile in school in my underwear." I said causing Sasha to burst out laughing but then stopped when I wasn't.

"Oh my gosh you're serious." She said.

"Bingo." I said and took off running to my next class.

I wasn't looking forward to after third period because of my encounter with Sasha because I'm afraid of who I might be facing. How right I was.

I am at my locker putting things away when a hand slammed at the locker next to mine but I didn't flinch at the sound and instead I sighed.

"You saw me talking to her, didn't you?" I asked turning to Cooper.

"Hell yeah I did! Now, run in your underwear." He said.

"No!" I said and continue speaking before Cooper was gonna say anything about me refusing to accept the terms of violating our code. "Because _she_ bumped into me. Did we kissed? No. And… maybe… having dibs in the Bro Code, especially about girls, is… stupid." And that caused Cooper to gasp.

"Without rules, like dibs, there is only chaos! Total girl chaos, which sounds good, but it isn't." Cooper said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well how would you like if I…" Cooper was thinking about what to say when he saw my locker being opened. He reached in and pulled out something that got my eyes widened. "Undibafied the mini doughnut, cupcake _and_ the M-Azing bar that Matt, me and oh, you called dibs on in the seventh grade?" He asked holding the small bowl that has the doughnuts and cupcakes as he held out the chocolate M-Azing bar that is duct taped with a black marker that reads 'Dibs!' like the other snacks.

"Hands off the M-Azing bar! They're mine!" I said demanded.

The M-Azing bar is my all time favorite candy bar that had chocolate and M&Ms in them. Mom always tries to set a limit on me for eating too much but I didn't give a care. They taste like heaven. Unfortunately, the company stopped selling those years ago and luckily I was able to get the last box and saved one to last longer which was why I called dibs on it first. If Cooper eats it right now, I will end him!

"Oh I'll stay from your M-Azing bar, and you stay from my Sasha." Cooper said.

"Fine!" I said taking the bowl and the chocolate bar from Cooper and put it back in my locker before I shut it closed. "I'll stay away." I said and walked away from Cooper. I just turned a corner when,

You have got to be kidding me. I thought when I saw Sasha standing right in front of me, smiling. I held up my hand just when she was about to speak.

"Don't talk to me." I said and walked away to class. I was just at the stairs about to pass the commons when Sasha spoke.

"So, you can't talk to me anymore?" She asked catching up to me. My god, why does it have to be me? "You're a senior and ASB President who thinks he deserves better to be with people in his league?" Oh for Christ sakes. I thought as I turned around and grabbed Sasha until we hid ourselves under the stairs. I looked around and then faced Sasha.

"Cooper has dibs on you." I explained to Sasha. "That's why I can't talk or even look at you."

"Cooper has dibs on me?" She asked in a 'What the hell' tone as I shush her to be quiet. "So you boys can just pick out a girl and decides who they can and cannot date?"

"Yeah," I said in a 'I know, crazy, right?' tone. "But its rules that prevent total girl chaos, which sounds good, but it isn't." I clarified.

"Oh yeah, what if _I_ called dibs on you, huh?" Sasha asked as I thought about it.

Hmm, now that she asked, I don't think there's a violation to _that_. When Meghan first came here, Cooper called dibs on her. Well not exactly; he said "She will be mine." Anyway, I might have violated the code but Meghan seemed interested in me and not Cooper. He didn't beat my ass like all the other boys tried to do when they saw me and Meghan together. He still doesn't understand why Meghan likes me, most of the time, but accepts it and no code was broken.

"Well, I don't think so – whoa!" I cried when Sasha grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the commons.

"Hey everybody," Sasha said getting everyone's attention as they all turned to us. Why are my cop senses telling me that I'm not liking where this is going?

"Dibs on Lucas! And no girl can talk to him or even look at him." She smiled as everyone started murmuring. Whoa whoa whoa whoa! She can't be serious right? I was about to say something to explain about Sasha's craziness when suddenly, she grabbed my face and kissed me fully on the lips.

I was completely stunned when she let go. Did _not_ see that one coming.

"What do you gotta say about that?" Sasha smirked. I nervously looked over Sasha's shoulder to see Cooper rising up behind her glaring at me. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"Do you mind holding my pants?" I asked Sasha causing her to be confused.

Everyone was cheering and whooping as I was running passed them in just my boxers in school.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I said as I was running trying my best to ignore the cameras everyone's recording.

After being sent to the principal's office with a warning and fourth period ended, I met up with Cooper at my locker again. I was fully dressed when I was there. I couldn't take it anymore. I have to end things to get out of this annoying chaos.

"For the last time," I said to Cooper what must have been a thousand when we came to this topic. "I don't wanna date Sasha." I stated as Cooper just glared at me while nodding his head. "But, Sasha thinks we should remove girls out of dibs from the Bro Codes and maybe she's right."

"Oh yeah," Cooper said happily in a sarcastic tone. "And then you can go tell her how amazing she is to win her love?" He asked as I sighed shaking my head. "Plus, you need all three members present to remove a dibulation." He said causing me to give Cooper the 'What?!' look.

"He's right," Cooper and I turned to see that it was Hannah who spoke. "We were there when three idiots signed that stupid thing."

"What are you girls doing?" I asked seeing her and Tiffany a few feet away with their backs to us.

"We're not supposed to talk or even look at you Lucas, but Sasha instead said that since we're friends with you, we can still talk to you but not directly and must be within ten away from you." Tiffany explained. I looked at Cooper who just shrugged.

"Fine, call Matt to get his ass over here so we get this over with." I said as Cooper just pulled out his phone.

"Oh you can't do that." Tiffany said.

"How come?" Cooper asked.

"Matt is with Mackenzie with her ballet club 'helping' her out for the whole day." Hannah explained as Cooper and I had weirded looks. I was wondering where Matt's been lately. I thought as Cooper went off to see his coach to talk about the college basketball he was accepted into while the girls and I head on over to lunch.

Tiffany and Hannah took a table while I went over to grab some food. As I was making my way to the line. I saw a few girls I know from my class sitting at their table.

"Hey." I smiled to them. The minute I spoke, the girls turned to see who it was that spoke until they saw me and looked away quickly. Okay.

"What's up?" I greeted to another group of girls I know at another table and their eyes widen in fear seeing me and covered their face. What the hell. Apparently they aren't the only ones.

Everywhere I see, girls that see me covered their faces refusing to look at me. My question as to why was answered when I saw Sasha walking over to me and I had the 'You have got to be kidding me' look seeing Sasha wearing a shirt with my face on it with the words 'Dibs on.' She gave a twirl when she approached me and I saw a poster on her backpack with the same thing as seen on her shirt. I looked at it and at Sasha who is smirking.

"Would you please undibs me?!" I asked her. "No girls at Timberline would even look or talk to me."

"Do you know what the term dibs stand for?" Sasha asked. I just shrugged. "Dealer Identification Book, as in farmers would put chalk marks on the back of cows that were for sale."

Oh, guess I didn't know it that way. Well when she put it like that, sure.

"Am I a cow to you?!" Sasha asked.

"You're not a cow," I said to her. "You're great. And you're the most popular kid in your class and you speak your mind."

"Hell yeah I do." Sasha said.

"And.. you're mysterious." I continued.

"Oh I'm _very_ mysterious." Sasha said giving me that mysterious look.

"And, you're a good… kisser." I smiled causing Sasha to blush. At that moment, someone rise from behind Sasha glaring at me.

You have got to be kidding me. I thought as I closed my eyes wanting to beat myself up.

Knowing why, Sasha said, "Do you need me to hold your pants?"

"Yep."

After running around the school in my underwear and being sent to the principal's office, _again_ , Cooper and I were waiting outside at the entrance after school where everyone was leaving. Sasha came out in the same shirt with the poster I saw earlier and saw us with our arms folded.

"Well, if it isn't the dibsy twins." Sasha smiled.

"Go on, ask her!" I said to Cooper. "Because I am getting tired running around ninety five percent naked in Timberline! One more and I'm done for!"

Sasha turned to Cooper. When Cooper didn't say anything, I elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Sasha, I've been thinking a lot about you over spring break, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date, with me." Cooper smiled to her. Sasha sighed as she came over to him.

"You're really sweet Cooper," She said to him causing Cooper to smile big. "But I told you before, I've been through a rough relationship and I don't think I'm ready for another one."

"So that's not a no." Cooper said still smiling.

"Oh it's a no." Sasha said.

Cooper sighed as I gave him the 'Sorry' look. "Right, because you like Lucas, and you gave him a wave while winking at him before spring break." He said causing Sasha to be surprised.

"I never winked and waved at Lucas." She said causing me and Cooper to be surprised as well.

"Uh yeah you did," I said to her. "At the parking lot, after school."

"I might have had some dust in my eye and I was actually waving at my friend behind you, but I was not winking or waving at _you_." Sasha clarified. What?

Cooper had a hopeful look on his face as he said, "So you don't wanna go out with Lucas either."

"Let's just say," Sasha took off the shirt that had my face leaving her in her Chargers t-shirt and took off the poster that was on her backpack as she said, "Lucas's undibbed!" She said to everyone who was listening as she threw away the stuff and said goodbye to us.

"Well, glad there's no more confusing, right man?" Cooper smiled as he playfully punched my shoulder as I nodded my head. Although I was sure that Sasha had indeed waved and winked at me.

I looked over Cooper's shoulder to see Sasha heading to the parking lot. As she was walking, she turned her head and winked at me while giving me a wave causing me to do a double take.

I looked behind me seeing no one there and turned to Cooper. "Is it dusty out here?" I asked him.

"No." Cooper answered and I looked over his shoulders again to see Sasha still smiling at me before she arrived at her car.

Okay, it's official; I am not dating another girl until I get a college degree.

* * *

"Okay," Cooper said on another morning before school as he, Matt and I are at my locker. "Now that we're all assembled, and have agreed that dibs on girls creates total girl chaos rather than preventing it," He said as Matt nodded his head.

"Girls are herby removed from the list of dibs of the Bro Codes." I said pulling out a black marker.

"Agreed." Matt said. I took the cap off as Cooper held out the parchment that reads the rules of the Bro Codes and I crossed off girls on the list under dibs.

"Now," I said taking the parchment and putting it in my locker. "Let's celebrate this occasion by feasting on the snacks that we've saved and dibbed for about five years now." I said pulling out the bowl showing the snacks.

At that moment, Matt, Cooper and I rushed in and grabbed the snacks we called dibs on and started eating like how Cookie Monster does it. I couldn't help but moan when I tasted the chocolate bar. Oh god I miss that.

As we were eating, there was giggling and the guys and I turned to see it was Tiffany and Hannah as they walked over to us.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Matt asked with a mouthful.

"You guys know you're eating the wrong snacks, right?" Hannah asked in amusement.

"Huh?" Cooper said.

"Say what?" Matt said.

"Come again?" I said as we all paused on the snacks we were eating.

"Lucas dibbed the cupcakes, Matt, the M-Azing bar and Cooper, the mini doughnuts." Tiffany smirked. I looked at the guys to see sure enough Matt with the doughnuts and Cooper with the cupcakes. Judging from my cop senses and the guys' expression, they are thinking the same thing I am.

Oh no.

Everyone started cheering again as the guys and I were running around the school in our underwear.

"Okay, when this is over, we get rid of dibs from the Bro Codes all together!" Cooper said as he was ahead of us.

"Done!" Matt and I said running right behind Cooper as we continue running for something we came up with that is officially stupid.

* * *

 **I hope you guys were laughing your asses off. Please review and go to my poll.**


	35. Outtake 6

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **You remember Beth Warner who is now Beth Belisle, Lucas's English teacher who lives next door to him? Well you're about to see how they met. :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 6**

 **Spring of sophomore year:**

Lucas's POV

There was silence in the classroom of World Literature. All of us looked around to see what was going on if there was something planned for today's lesson. Some of us were confused. Some were worried. Some were anxious. And some were… well, they didn't mind.

"Um, where's Hardebeck?" Hannah asked feeling a bit freaked out seeing that it's been a quarter since class started and our teacher hasn't shown up yet.

"Uh-oh." Matt said when we all realized what it means.

"Did we actually do it?" Meghan asked.

"Did we finally break him?" Cooper asked.

"Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"Wait for it," I said giving out the signal until my cop senses pointed at the person who came inside.

"You broke him!" Allen, our security hall monitor, announced like he couldn't believe what we've done causing us to cheer.

"Quiet!" Allen said in annoyance. "Mr. Hardebeck retired yesterday." More cheers erupted from us.

"Quiet!" He said. "The guy survived Russia _and_ Mrs. Hardebeck, and he couldn't get pass you guys?" Allen asked us all.

"Hey, what can we say? We're just unteachable." Matt smirked causing some of us to laugh as I high fived him.

"Well now he left a letter here to express his feelings to you guys." Allen said holding out the letter he was carrying when he came in and started reading. "Dear you little – Okay, I actually can't read this." He laughed as he crumples up the paper and threw it basketball style in the trash can as the class laugh at the little show Allen's putting on. Gotta love his personality and style.

"They always talked about the good old days before 1985." Tiffany said to Allen.

"What did happen in that year?" Meghan asked.

"I believe that was the year the board of education made hitting a student with a ruler illegal." I answered.

"Board of education? I do believe I am." Hannah smiled causing us to laugh.

"Well now you guys are in need of a new English teacher, and I took the liberty of recommending one for you all." Allen said.

"Thanks Allen but no thanks." Cooper said. And that's when I picked up something from my cop senses.

"Uh Cooper, I think you might wanna reconsider that." I said and we all turned to see a young beautiful woman with dark black curly hair with a round shape face and a slender yet rounded body wearing dark blue jeans in style of dress pants and a black top lace decorated loose waist shirt and blouse with a vest in a form of blue jeans. Whoa.

"Everyone, please welcome Ms. Beth Warner." Allen said introducing her to us. "She was a student teacher here for Mrs. Stevens and she has agreed to sub this class for the rest of the year."

"Hello everyone." Ms. Warner greeted us with a smile. I know her, I just never met her. Everyone that has her always talks about how great she is. The looks weren't just one of the reasons why.

"Hi. Um sorry, but rumor has it you ride a convertible." Hannah said shyly to Ms. Warner.

"2012 _650i_ BMW convertible." Ms. Warner answered with a smile. Double whoa. "You?"

"I drive a Mercedes Benz." Cooper said causing me to reach over and smack his head. "OW!"

"You wish. You don't even have your learner's permit yet." I said to Cooper and turned to Ms. Warner. "That's my car he's talking about."

"Really, how were you able to get one of those? They're seriously expensive." Ms. Warner asked me.

"It was an unexpected sixteenth birthday gift. The gift that was once my cousin's with good radio features but uses up a lot of gas mileage even just for going to the grocery store to buy milk." I said causing Ms. Warner to giggle.

"Ms. Warner is here to teach you about great books and great ideas. Please give her the same respect as you do for me and the faculty here at this school." Allen said to us.

"Allen, I'm pretty sure we can do better than that." Tiffany smiled. Allen left leaving Ms. Warner to take the stage. And by stage, I mean the classroom. You know what, forget that. Let's see what this new soon to be teacher has in store for us.

"Now," Ms. Warner said after she gone over the attendance and started passing us a book to read. "Frank Miller, The Dark Knight Returns."

Wait what? I thought as I looked at the cover of the book to see sure enough of the famous fictional superhero. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only here that is confused of what's going on.

"Wait, a comic book?" Hannah asked.

"Um, this is Batman." Meghan said to be sure.

"A _future_ Batman." Ms. Warner clarified as she faced us.

"Well what's the difference?" Matt asked as we skimmed through the pages of the comic book.

"This story here is a _continuation_ , based on the original series of characters." Ms. Warner explained to us. "Do you guys know what that means?"

"Yeah, pretty much." We all answered causing Ms. Warner to be pleased.

"Um Ms. Warner, sorry if I'm telling you how to do your job, but aren't you supposed to be teaching us the important books?" Tiffany asked and Ms. Warner just smiled.

"Well this graphic novel was as important to its style of literature as any book you can think of." Ms. Warner answered.

"Well what's it about?" I asked.

"It's about a world that has become so tough, that Batman actually fights Superman." Ms. Warner explained. Whoa, really? "You guys tell me why he does that."

"Uh not that I'm complaining, but you're gonna start by teaching us a _comic_ book?" Cooper asked. "Am I in the wrong classroom?" He asked, looking around wildly.

"If you were Cooper, Lucas would've told you that from his cop senses." Ms. Warner giggled.

"You know about my cop senses?" I asked the teacher in surprise. Not many people know about my skill I got from my dad since I was a kid.

"Of course, I know all about you guys." Ms. Warner smiled. "Allen told me everything about each and every one of you." Triple whoa. This student teacher isn't like any other teachers I've had throughout my education. Ms. Warner is actually… well… cool. She's so like Allen; she dresses cool in style and she interacts with us like she hasn't become an adult yet.

"Can you guys actually hit me?" Cooper asked me and my friends as his eyes started to close.

"What for?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to like a teacher. I can't like a teacher, it doesn't work that way for me." Cooper said with eyes still closed causing us to laugh.

"Cooper, there's nothing wrong with liking a teacher." Meghan giggled.

"Yeah, the only reason why they don't like you is because of all the slacking you did in class." Matt laughed.

"You should be happy about this Cooper. Today's actually turning out to be a great day." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, we got rid of our old English teacher for a better one who is really a cool person to be taught by. What could ruin this moment?" I asked. The answer to that question was when the classroom door opened and a man wearing a grey tux with grey hair came in and I did not like what my cop senses picked up from Principal Crawford.

"I spoke too soon." I said.

"So," Mr. Crawford said looking around. "I was coming by to your classroom to see how you were doing on your first day and I noticed when before I came in that someone has a comic book." He said looking at the first one on the front of the classroom by one student and then looked at us all. "In fact, everybody has a comic book."

"Technically they're graphic novels," I said.

"Pipe down Mr. Stone." Mr. Crawford said. Yeowch.

"Ms. Warner was just teaching us something important about these books." Tiffany explained to the principal to back up Ms. Warner's decision.

"Oh is she?" Mr. Crawford said turning to Ms. Warner who nodded. "Well she's not." He said turning to us. "It isn't literature, its comic books which are against school policy Ms. Warner." He said causing us to be silent as he took one of the books from someone and handed it to Ms. Warner. "You will gather these up and you _will_ teach something important." He said to her.

"Oh come on Mr. Crawford, why can't she teach us something like this?" Matt complained.

"Yeah, so this story isn't Romeo and Juliet or Animal Farm, what's the harm in Batman?" Meghan asked.

"Because Batman is not school related, they are nothing but a distraction to _children_ and teach nothing educational to you guys." Mr. Crawford said and looked at the small stack of books on the teacher's desk. "To Kill A Mockingbird?" He said picking up the book. "Are you familiar with this?" He asked Ms. Warner.

"I know this book." She answered.

"Then teach it, Ms Warner." Mr. Crawford demanded. Ms. Warner just nodded her head and silently took the book Mr. Crawford was holding and the principal left the classroom shutting the door behind us.

"So much for a good day." Hannah muttered. I agreed with Hannah, even though we tease each other a lot with me winning in the end. I thought. There was nothing but silence as Ms. Warner just stood there with the book she is supposed to teach us in her hands.

"So…," Ms. Warner said looking up to us as we wait for what she has to say now. That's when I picked up something good from my cop senses when she smiled and picked up the book that is on her desk. "The Dark Knight Returns!" I had a feeling she wasn't gonna back down that easily. "Read it tonight. And tomorrow, we _will_ learn something important."

At those words, all of us started clapping for Ms. Warner, cheering for her.

"Hold it, stop right there." Ms. Warner said walking over to Cooper. "You're not supposed to like a teacher, it doesn't work that way for you." She smirked.

Cooper was stunned. "I know, what the hell are you doing to me?!" He said in amazement as he stood up clapping with the rest of us as she smiled. We are so loving this teacher.

* * *

It was later in the evening at my house where my family and I are having dinner. I just took a sip of my glass of water when I noticed that my parents and Lilly were staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I continue eating the mash potatoes and vegetables.

"Sweetheart, you know it makes me happy seeing you eat my cooking but you should slow down." Mom said as I was eating the food nonstop.

"Why you eat so fast big brother?" Lilly asked me.

"Because dinner is keeping me from my homework." I said through a mouthful earning surprised looks from my parents.

"I'm sorry, but for a second there I thought you said you need to hurry up and do your homework, as in it's not due tonight or something like that." Dad said to be sure.

"Exactly in those words dad." I said.

"Okay son, I get you're keeping up on your 4.0 GPA but you never actually do homework for fun." Dad said. "What's the occasion?"

"The student teacher who is subbing the rest of the year in English wants us to read this." I said showing my family the book.

"Wait, that's a comic book." Mom said.

"Correct." I said.

"Wait a second; comic book, student teacher," Dad thought for a moment and turned to me. "What does she dress like and what vehicle does she drives?"

"BMW Convertible and she dress in such style that is in." I answered. "The principal doesn't like her very much."

"Oh my god, she's a young idealist. It's history repeating itself!" Dad said.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Well when I was in high school, I had a pretty cool student teacher like you do and she was my teacher for the rest of high school. She was the greatest teacher I ever had; so laid back but serious and everything." Dad said.

"I bet the principal was hard on her like mine is to Ms. Warner because he won't let us read this." I said.

"But she is anyway? Won't that cost her to get a teaching license?" Mom asked in concern.

"Well if there's one thing I remembered in my high school times through my straight C averages," Dad said causing me to chuckle as Lilly giggled and mom rolled her eyes. "I was reminded that years later the world will change. You'll be brought into a world that you never thought was possible. Now today this world has become complicated. The heroes and villains aren't easily recognized. It probably takes different teaching methods to tell them apart."

"My student teacher taught me something similar to what Ms. Warner is teaching Lucas and the others and I think it will help." Dad finished.

"But Kendall, the world isn't so different that the principal doesn't still make the final decision." Mom said.

"Interesting right?" Dad said to mom and turned to me. "I believe that your principal has the power over you guys. He's like who I believe?"

It took me a split second to understand what dad meant as my eyes widened in surprised from the unexpected.

"Superman." I said. Whoa. "Then… that means Ms. Warner's like… Batman!" Double whoa!

"Ms. Warner's a superhero? That's amazing!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Well what's the difference between the two?" Mom asked not getting any of this.

"One has superpowers and the other doesn't." Dad answered.

"That's not a fair fight, that's like you and your cop senses against me and my mother senses." Mom said causing me to burst out laughing.

"You know what," I said after I calmed down. "I don't want Ms. Warner, a.k.a. Batman, to lose."

"Then you might as well do your homework to find out what happens next." Dad said, smirking.

I was dead silent.

"Do you really think our son would just run off and do his –" Mom didn't finish what she was gonna say, as I didn't finish my dinner, as I bolted out of my seat and ran upstairs to my room with my comic book in my hands.

"So Ms. Warner is like Batman?!" Matt asked in shocked.

"That's what I believe according to my dad." I said.

I am in my room right now where I am talking to Matt, Hannah, Meghan, Tiffany and Cooper on Skype from my computer where we are group video chatting about this book.

"How did I miss something like this?!" Hannah asked looking through the comic book. "It's no wonder I'm loving this teacher. It's like how I love Ben Affleck portraying Bruce Wayne." She said excitedly.

"Hey, I heard there's actually a Batman Vs. Superman movie coming out this summer." Meghan said.

"Are you serious?!" I asked earning a nod from Meghan. Damn, what are the odds?

"We have got to see that!" Tiffany said.

"Hell yeah we should!" Matt said.

"I'd love to see who would win, hopefully Batman!" Hannah said.

"Just when this topic couldn't get any more interesting." I said.

"He's something interesting to us all besides this book, Cooper's actually _reading_ to learn." Matt said and we all turned to Cooper's screen to see him sure enough being engrossed in the book. That is so new.

Cooper looked up when he saw us and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will throw you into the sewage flap!"

"And he's Cooper again." I said causing us to laugh minus Cooper.

"Well what can I say, Ms. Warner is one bad ass teacher." Cooper said putting down the comic book.

"I'll say, she's amazing." Meghan said. "She's not like any other teacher we've had before."

"I don't think there's anyone like her." I said.

"Yeah well apparently Mr. Crawford wants her to be like him." Matt said rolling his eyes as most of us shook our heads.

"He's so stubborn." Tiffany said.

"Define stubborn." I said.

"Hmm, stubborn as in going 'by the book' like we shouldn't even have spirit." Tiffany said.

"Okay, I thought it was something like wanting things in that person's way." I said.

"No, I think it can be that way too, or both." Hannah said. Huh, I guess that's true.

"Well Ms. Warner better stick to her teaching methods this way. She actually makes learning fun." Matt said.

"Yeah, there's some learning into this more than we think." Meghan said.

"Interesting, then I guess that makes vampires act and live human in this world if they don't drink blood." I said causing us all to laugh at the idea.

"Well what else could they survive on, animal blood?" Tiffany teased causing more laughter to erupt.

"Hey, I got a question that sorta relates to this book." Cooper said.

"Shoot Cooper, what do you got?" Matt asked. Yeah, this outta be good. I thought getting interested to see that Cooper is actually into learning.

"It's about Batman," Cooper said. "See I was doing some research –"

At those words, the rest of us were taking a sip of soda when we spit a stream away from the screen and sputtered a cough. Cooper doing _research_?! What the hell _did_ Ms. Warner do to Cooper?

"Any who, here's what I got." Cooper said. "Batman is a man dressed as a bat, correct?" We all nodded our heads. "Now look at this picture I'm sending you."

That's when a message popped up in my inbox and I clicked it to show an image of some man like mutant creature or something.

"This guy is called Man-Bat." Cooper explained. "Man-Bat is a part man part bat hybrid. Now, if Man-bat was dressed up as a man to fight crime, would he be Man-Batman?" Huh, that sure is an interesting question.

"No I think he would be Bat-Man-Bat." I shrugged.

"Hold on, wouldn't Man-Batman just be a Batman that was bitten by a radioactive man?" Meghan asked.

"Well technically, Batman _is_ a man. You're talking about a man who would have the powers of a man. That's just… Man-Man." Matt said.

"Wait, isn't Man-Man just Man?" Hannah asked.

"But what if Man-Man was dressed as a bat?" I asked.

"Then that's just Batman." Tiffany said.

"No, see if a man dresses as a bat, that's Batman. But if Man-Man was dressed as a bat, that's Batman-Man." I said.

"Does that answer your question?" Matt asked Cooper.

"I think so… sort of. Oh great I'm got no damn clue now." Cooper said in frustration.

"He's officially back." I laughed as we continued talking about the book the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was school and I for one am excited because of English. Why couldn't I had that class in first period instead? Well I don't have to.

I was at my locker in the morning before school start. After getting what I need for Biology, I was walking down the hallways when I saw her in the classroom and I figured, why not.

"Hey Ms. Warner." I said, walking into her classroom.

"Hello Lucas." She smiled from her desk. "What brings you here on this early morning? Our class doesn't start until fourth period."

"I know," I chuckled. "I just dropped by and just wanna say that… yesterday was… really interesting and I can't wait for what you have for us next." I said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Lucas, I really appreciate that." Ms. Warner smiled as she got up from her seat.

"Well I'm not just saying it, I meant it. You really… spoke out from this book you made us read." I said showing her the comic book we were assigned to read.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I just want students to learn things in their own way, like your friend Cooper." Ms. Warner said causing me to laugh.

"Maybe you should help him in math." I said as Ms. Warner laughed.

"I'm more suited in English. That's where you can identify who you are and what you want to be. Do you know what I love about being a teacher?" Ms. Warner asked.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I love to interact with students, like Allen does. I know it's against school policy to have a deeper student teacher relationship but I think it's a better way of understanding a student. I would care about my students… like they were my own children." Ms. Warner smiled.

"I think it's time for out with the old and in with the new. We are now in a new world that may seem complicated… like this book." I said realizing it causing Ms. Warner to smile big.

"I see an A in your future." She said.

"And I can see you in the future being a great mother." I smiled to her. "You're dating anyone right now?"

"No, but I'm hoping to find that certain someone and have something like you and Meghan have right now. You two are a perfect couple." Ms. Warner said.

"Well I'm glad you think so. My friends believe so too, it's just that the boys are voting me and Meghan as most underdog couple in this school." I said trying to ignore the feeling seeing boys denying Meghan as _my_ girlfriend and think it's legal for Meghan to date two boys to them.

"Then I might have to give them detention for trying to break you two up." Ms. Warner smiled causing us both to laugh. That's when the five minute warning bell rang.

"Oh crap, I gotta go. I'll see you in class." I said.

"See you there Lucas. It was nice talking to you." Ms. Warner said and I was off to Biology.

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was English class with Ms. Warner and we students couldn't be any more excited for this. So right we are.

"So," Ms. Warner said walking around the classroom. "Can good change?"

"Well good is good." I answered.

"Well can _evil_ change?" Ms. Warner said in a challenge tone.

"Does it?" Hannah asked in confusion.

"It seems like just when we thought we've seen the worst of there could be, somebody comes up with something." Tiffany said.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Ms. Warner asked.

"Because it's evil that fascinates us." Meghan answered.

"But shouldn't good always win in the end?" Matt asked. Yeah, because if evil wins, then we're screwed for our world.

"Does it always?" Ms. Warner asked hiding a smile I caught from my cop senses. Again, whoa. That's when my cop senses picked up a bad vibe. Oh no. I thought as the door opened and he came in.

"Well here I am cruising by on your second day and I see no Mockingbird. Yet I see comic books." Mr. Crawford said looking around to see the comic book of Batman on our desks.

"Yes, we're studying the natures of good and evil." Ms. Warner smiled as we did the same.

Mr. Crawford gave a fake gasp. "I don't care. Class dismissed." He said to us. What?

"Excuse me?" Ms. Warner said to the principal as he ignored her facing us.

"Study hall, all of you. Now!" He demanded as none of us moved a muscle. Even those who wanted nothing that could make them happier to leave now didn't. He can't just tell us to leave just because he's the principal. Well… he can but judging from my cop senses, he can't force us to leave.

When we didn't, Ms. Warner quietly said, "Go." And slowly, we did so and left the classroom.

"Get Allen." I said to Matt and Cooper when we were out of the classroom where the door shut behind us and I held out my hand. Cooper handed me his Biodish microphone from his bag before he and Matt took off to find Allen. The girls gathered around me as I got to the wall outside the classroom and aimed the Biodish to where I could hear what's going on until I got a good signal and turned on the speaker just when Ms. Warner spoke.

"Sir, if I may explain my lesson plan,"

"Oh there's no need, Ms. Warner. You're fired." Mr. Crawford said. "I'm pulling the plug on your teaching. You can say goodbye to your future of even becoming one before you graduate."

No, Ms. Warner can't be fired. This is her dream. This is what she wanted and worked so hard for. What does Mr. Crawford has against her style of teaching?

"You're only a student teacher, and you think there are heroes and villains? There aren't." Mr. Crawford said. What does he know? Oh yeah, he doesn't know shit! "There are only kids that come and go."

"I'd like to see you come and go!" Tiffany muttered angrily.

"I wonder how he feels about his own kids." Hannah muttered in disbelief.

"Do you really think that you have affected anybody?" Mr. Crawford asked Ms. Warner. I turned when I heard footsteps to see Matt and Cooper have returned with Allen who is confused as he was ushered into the room closing the door behind him as Matt and Cooper joined me and the girls.

"Uh, can someone fill me in what just happened?" Allen asked joining Ms. Warner and Mr. Crawford.

"I've been cut off from teaching. I wanna thank you Allen for believing in me." Ms. Warner said to me.

"There's no need to thank me Beth, at all. Mr. Crawford, why would you cut someone like Beth off from teaching?" Allen asked.

"Go back to your duty Mr. Thomas. This has nothing to do with you." Mr. Crawford said.

"Okay fine, I get it, I'm no teacher, just a security hall monitor and coach for basketball here. A coach who had lead this team to a back-to-back championships." Allen bragged.

"Hell yeah he has!" Cooper said not too loud as Matt hit him in the head. "OW!"

"Shh!" We said and listened to the staff's conversation.

"Ms. Warner was hired to substitute in teaching _literature_." Mr. Crawford said. "But she's not; she rides a convertible, she's not dressed for the attire and she teaches comic books. You call that a teacher or a faculty who works in school Allen?" He asked.

"Oh what's the harm in any of those things?" Allen asked. "It's what you called being a unique and one of a kind teacher who loves to interact with their students with more than learning and doesn't believe that kids will come and go."

"You tell him Allen." Matt said as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"And if you let Beth go, then you might as well be ready to let me go." Allen said confidently. Oh boy, I hope Allen knows what he's doing.

"Let _you_ go?" Mr. Crawford said in shock.

"I think Allen has broken the principal." Meghan said.

"This is it." Tiffany said but that's when my cop senses picked up something from the principal.

"Whoa, I wasn't prepared for that," Mr. Crawford said. "Just give me a second – okay yeah, you're fired too!"

"No!" My friends and I turned to see to our surprised, the whole classroom listening on what's happening. I'm gonna ignored that. No, not Allen too!

"Huh, that was totally different than what I pictured in my head." I heard Allen said like he didn't see that coming, calmly.

"I was about to fire you today anyway; you're way passed violating from dressing the attire and you're continuing to interact with students like you are one. So you might as well clear out your office tomorrow." Mr. Crawford said.

Beth and Allen and those of us listening outside were dead silent from hearing this as we were sad of the result of this battle.

* * *

"Lucas, are you there bro?" Matt asked.

"Huh what?" I asked feeling like I woke up but instead I was brought back from zoning out.

"I asked what you got for problem number twenty one." Matt asked.

"Oh uh… sorry man, I didn't… do it." I said.

"I know, I was just trying to get us somewhere to avoid the dead silence." Matt said.

"Excuse us that we can't seem to think with what just happened at school Matt." Hannah said.

"Hey, I'm trying my best to cheer you guys up." Matt said.

"We appreciate that, Matt. Thanks." Meghan said.

It was later in the evening and I am in my room again video chatting on Skype again with my friends trying to help each other out with homework from our other classes, but I don't think any of us are in the mood for homework and it's not because we are being lazy.

"Yeah, I can't seem to think and it's not because I'm being distracted with girls." Cooper said.

"I can't believe that Mr. Crawford has fired Ms. Warner and Allen. We lost our favorite faculty and now we lost our soon to be teacher. Or was gonna be a teacher." Tiffany said.

"This is so unfair of Crawford!" I said pounding my desk in frustration. "Why does he have to be so uptight like we're in boarding school in the 1900s?"

"It's just complete bullshit! He can't just fire Ms. Warner and Allen." Cooper said.

"You're right Cooper." Meghan said.

"I am?" Cooper asked in shock.

"He is?!" Matt, Hannah, Tiffany and I asked in unison, just as shocked as Cooper. Okay, what has happened to Cooper?

"Did we miss something here Megs?" Tiffany asked.

"I told my dad about this. He's a lawyer, remember? Mr. Crawford can't just fire Allen." Meghan explained. "From what dad told me, according to statue 3020 A, faculty dismissal have to come from the state."

"Then what will he do next if he can't just fire Allen?" I asked Meghan.

"Well Mr. Crawford has to take it to his boss, the superintendent of schools." Meghan said.

"So either way, they're screwed." Matt said.

"Yeeaaaaah I don't think that was helping." Meghan said, realizing what she said.

"And I was about to accept you as Lucas's girlfriend." Cooper said causing me to frown.

"Hey, Cooper?"

"Yeah?" Cooper asked as I typed something and sent it to him where I heard a bell rang where Cooper received a message from me. He looked at the message as I smirked when Cooper's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"What the! Okay how the hell did you do _that_ without an emoji?!" He asked as the rest of us laughed. That ended quickly as we went back to being sad.

"Do you guys wanna meet up in Target tonight to buy a farewell gift for Allen and Ms. Warner? I'm buying." Hannah said.

"You mean your dad's buying since he's paying your bills." I said dully.

"Sure." Hannah said giving a small smile understanding my mood.

"Lucas," I turned to see my parents at the door.

"Mom, dad, what's up?" I asked as they came into my room.

"I made you some tea. You sounded a bit upset sweetheart." Mom said handing me a cup of green tea.

"Thanks mom." I said taking a sip as mom patted my shoulder.

"We're really sorry about them you guys." Dad said facing the screen of my computer.

"It's all good Kendall. I wish you were able to press charges on Mr. Crawford for being an ass. Can you?" Matt asked hopefully.

Dad chuckled as he said, "Being chief of police doesn't work that way Matt."

"Dammit." Cooper muttered. I'm with him on that.

"I don't get what's so wrong about this. I know it sounds unusual for a teacher to be teaching this sort of way and how a faculty behaves but that's not a reason to be fired." Mom said.

"Mr. Crawford is the one with the problem, not us or them." Tiffany said. "Now Allen and Ms. Warner's future decides by the superintendent."

"Who's the superintendent?" Dad asked. "I heard you got a new one since the previous one retired."

"I believe her name was Jasmine Walters." Hannah answered.

"Wait a minute, Jasmine Walters?!" Dad asked in shocked and then he slowly smiled.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked slowly like dad has pulled a dangerous prank making me feel scared.

"Shouldn't you be worried about what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Cooper asked.

"Uh I don't think he's worried because it's even confusing my cop senses." I said staring at my dad weirdly as mom was in confusion as were everyone else.

"I think there's a chance that those two are safe." Dad smiled. Okay, what does my dad know that we don't?

* * *

"Hurry up bro, they'll be in there any minute now." Matt said.

"Hey, I don't have super speed here and technology doesn't work that way in this situation." I said as I was working on my laptop.

"Is everything set?" Meghan asked me.

"Yes, we set up the hidden cameras and microphones in the shelves, posters, mugs, plants and that fake apple." I said. "We should get good audio and vision of the scene."

My friends and I along with the class are in the lower section of the schools in the early mornings before school where we, being young students, are eavesdropping on the meeting with Mr. Crawford and Allen and Ms. Warner who are about to meet the superintendent through my laptop receiving access from the cameras and microphones we set up before they come in there. This will decide on their futures.

"I hope the superintendent will go easy on them." Hannah said.

"So do I. I wonder why your dad was so calmed about this." Tiffany said to me.

"Beats me, I still don't get how he acts like he's sixteen instead of an old man." I said.

"I don't get how you're related to him. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked his head.

"Here they come." Tiffany said and we were all quiet as we watch on my laptop Allen and Ms. Warner come in and took a seat on the student desks with Mr. Crawford behind them as he wrote something on the white board.

"So today's lesson," Mr. Crawford said as he finished what he wrote that reads 'You're Fired!' and turned to Allen and Ms. Warner. "Okay, so I've learned it's more difficult to get rid of rebel rousers than I thought." He said walking over to the front of the teacher's desk leaning back against it. "Too bad for you two, _I_ got a great relationship with the superintendent of schools." He smirked with a chuckle.

"I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face." Matt commented.

"So how's your relationship, Allen?" Mr. Crawford asked him like he had the advantage.

At that moment, the sound of a door came in and a woman appeared with dark straight brown hair with black highlights with glasses wearing a dark blue blazer and pencil skirt with black heels. She wasn't paying attention due to her being engrossed on her phone. I didn't think adults would be on their phones at this age. She sat on the edge of the teacher's desk putting away her phone in her handbag setting it down and looked around seeing who's here.

"Okay, so can someone tell me _why_ I should be doing something?" She asked. So this is the superintendent? I was expecting more… well… not that kind.

"Mrs. Walters and I go way back." Allen smiled.

"So Crawford, I hear you wanted to dismiss a caring faculty and a cool educator?" Mrs. Walters asked Mr. Crawford in a 'That's what I'm here for?' tone.

"Ms. Warner has been here for one day, and she's teaching comic books ma'am." Mr. Crawford explained in a disapproved tone to the superintendent.

"Right, and I taught my first class Star Wars." Mrs. Walters said causing Mr. Crawford to laugh.

"That's funny." He said, continuing to do so until he sees that Mrs. Walters raised an eyebrow and was not at all laughing. "Oh no." He said.

"Oh no is right." Tiffany said.

"Hey guys, popcorn me." Hannah said and a hand came from behind me handing Hannah some popcorn. Wait, since when did they had that? Oh you know what, forget it. I thought as I ask for some as well and we continue watching the program.

"Now I wonder why I would do that." Mrs. Walters said making a thinking expression. That's when Allen raised his hand.

"Allen?" Mrs. Walters said.

"I believe you took the characters we've grown to love to show that good and evil isn't always black and white." He answered.

"How come?" Mrs. Walters asked like she and Allen were rehearsing a skit.

"So we could understand it better when you taught us the important books." Allen said.

"Allen, you were actually listening the whole time!" Mrs. Walters smiled in amazement.

"Oh how could I not?" Allen smiled. "Girl, you were dressed like Angelina Jolie every day, you taught comic books, and for Christ sakes you rode to school in a Ferrari."

Damn! I thought as I looked at everyone who is just as amazed as I am and we saw Mr. Crawford clapped his face like he couldn't believe it. Looks like his plan has backfired big time.

"Yeah, up until the part the Ferrari and I both crashed." Mrs. Walters said with a sigh. "But things had their reason and I married my doctor." She smiled. The girls were aweing at the story.

"Awe, you fell in love with him?" Mr. Crawford asked with a smile.

"Well that, and just in case it happens again." Mrs. Walters said causing Mr. Crawford to give out a weird look. Okay then. "You enjoying teaching?" She asked Ms. Warner.

"I am." Ms. Warner spoke finally with a smile.

"You got a student you're a fond of?" Mrs. Walters asked.

"She can't be a fond with a student, she's a teacher. And she can't be even close to one after one day." Mr. Crawford said to the superintendent.

"Well I do, it's Lucas Stone. He's an amazing guy, so sweet and caring. He's very supportive of what I do. I actually love him like a son." Ms. Warner smiled causing me to feel my heart getting deeply warm. Whoa, I wasn't expecting Ms. Warner to think of me as her favorite, let alone how much she cares about me already. I couldn't help but smile at those words.

"She's not wrong about how amazing and sweet you are." Meghan smiled and kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

"Lucas Stone huh. Funny, I had a guy by the name of Stone I was a fond of when I was a student teacher." Mrs. Walters said, smiling. "Quite unusual that student the way he jokes around but acts serious with his senses, that Kendall Stone."

"No way!" All of us were saying. Mrs. Walters was my dad's cool student teacher he told me about? I think Allen and Ms. Warner are definitely safe.

"Jasmine, I just wanted her to teach To Kill A Mockingbird." Mr. Crawford said to her showing the book like that's all he needed.

Mrs. Walters looked at the book and took it in her hands.

"Are you familiar with this book?" Mrs. Walters asked Ms. Warner.

"Yes," Ms. Warner said when Mrs. Walters handed her the book. "Isn't this the one about understanding that people actually turn out good if you give them a chance?"

"Beats me, I just read comic books and romance novels, maybe a little human vampire relationship." Mrs. Walters shrugged as Allen chuckled.

"Look Crawford, I'll observed Beth's class today, and I'll make my decision. I already made mine with Allen awhile ago." Mrs. Walters said as Allen smiled. Seeing Mr. Crawford's confused expression, she added, "I hired him after he retired from the NBA you know." That caused the principal's eyes to widen.

"I… had no idea." He said. "I withdraw my objection." He said nervously.

"Oh too late for that." Mrs. Walters said. "Too important. What the kid is taught, is what the kid becomes. That's what this job's about. You called me to see how it's being done and I will." She said turning around and saw what was on the whiteboard.

"Hmm, this has been an interesting lesson." She said. "Let's see what comes with it. And I'm sure the students in Beth's class would like to hear it too instead of listening through the cameras that are being set up in here." She said smirking at the camera, looking at us.

"Oh shit!" We all cried as I closed the laptop shut and we all scrambled getting up and running. Did not see that coming at all!

* * *

"Alright everyone," Ms. Warner said as we all got settled in her class. "We have some special guests with us today," She said introducing Allen, Mr. Crawford and Mrs. Walters in the room. "Please behave as you normally would." Way ahead of you Ms. Warner. I thought as I got up from my seat.

"Hi!" I smiled to Mrs. Walters walking over to her.

"Hi." Mrs. Walters greeted with a smile.

"We love Ms. Warner, do you understand what I mean, Aunt Jasmine?" I said to her.

"R-Real aunt or y-y-you're just calling her that?" Mr. Crawford asked me.

"She was my dad's teacher. He speaks highly fond of her." I said to him and turned to the superintendent. "Lucas Stone, son of Kendall Stone, the Chief of Police of Lacey." I smiled shaking Mrs. Walters's hand as she smiled big causing Mr. Crawford's eyes to widen like the size of plates.

"I withdraw my complaint!" He said to Mrs. Walters as I went back to my seat, smirking earning a high five from Matt and Cooper.

"You already got these students wrapped around your fingers?" Mrs. Walters asked Ms. Warner.

"Yes," Ms. Warner smiled proudly. "It's better to understand through the student's point of view so they can have a better understanding when they learn by opening myself up to them with welcoming arms."

"Okay," Mrs. Walters said coming to the front of the classroom. "Does anybody here understand the significance of Beth's style she uses in the book, To Kill A Mockingbird?" She asked us. "I want to see what you guys have learned from Beth. Who would like to come up here and talk about this?"

Tiffany stood up and raised her hand causing Mrs. Walters to come over and looked at her and us.

Mrs. Walters then turned to Allen with an unexpected look like she did not see this coming. "Am I –?"

"Nope." Allen said.

"So they're –"

"Oh yeah." Allen chuckled.

"Do they have a –"

"Guess we'll find out." Allen smiled.

"Sit down." Mrs. Walters said to Tiffany. She did so as Mrs. Walters returned to the front of the room.

"I'll make the presentation." Matt offered as he stood up.

"You like this teacher?" Mrs. Walters asked Matt.

"I like all my teachers including Allen." Matt said.

"Are you familiar with the material?" Mrs. Walters asked as she ushered Matt to come over.

"Me? Pff," Matt said as he came over carrying the Batman book. "Nah, never saw this before," He said flipping through the pages. "Never saw this in my life." He said and turned back heading to his seat. "Yep, I read it. I read it actually, a lot."

"Nice." I said to Matt, chuckling.

"Thanks for telling the truth." Mrs. Walters said sarcastically as Allen chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't help myself." Matt said looking at the comic book.

"Now I think that I'd prefer someone here who is unfamiliar with the material, someone who is more… unteachable." Mrs. Walters said walking over to Cooper looking at him.

Cooper looked around and then at the superintendent. "Sup." He said with a smile.

Mrs. Walters went back to the front of the room ushering Cooper to come forward. As Cooper stood up, so did me, Tiffany, Meghan, Matt and Hannah.

"Not you guys." Allen said.

"I just looked at the pictures." Cooper said.

"We actually read the words." I smiled.

"They're a team." Allen smiled to Mrs. Walters.

"I hope you guys have learned something." Ms. Warner smiled to us.

"We always learn something," Tiffany said pointing to her, me and Meghan.

"And understand something." Meghan said.

"We follow them to catch up." Hannah said mentioning her and Matt.

"I just learn from those who understood it the most." Cooper said.

"Despite our strengths and weakness, we're a team." Meghan said.

"We do things together, through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand as my friends and I turned to her.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said doing the same.

"Memory," Hannah said joining in.

"Forever," I said with my hand as Meghan placed hers on top.

"Together!" We said as we threw our hands in the air.

"And they have what you guys had. How about that." Mrs. Walters chuckled as Allen was pleased.

"Come here." Ms. Warner said to us.

"Yeah?" Cooper said as we all approached her.

"You know you can say the stuff." Ms. Warner said to Cooper. "I know you're a lot smarter than you want us to know."

"Shh! Come on, you should know I have a reputation to uphold in this school." Cooper hissed as we all chuckled.

"You got this Cooper." I said to him adding a light punch to his shoulder.

"I hope so." Allen said. "Our future is in your guys' hands." He's right; it all comes down to this. That last move makes a huge difference.

My friends and I got into position and faced the classroom, ready for the presentation of this lesson. I was the first to speak.

"In Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns, the key word is dark." I said to the class. "He doesn't write heroes or villains that you're used to. You have to really think about what's right and what's wrong."

"The pictures make you work too." Tiffany explained. "You have to look up, down, across and sideways, but I believe he's trying to get us to look at what our own world has become; up, down, across and sideways."

"Heroes that should be friends with a common goal fight each other instead." Meghan said.

"One hero was trying to inspire his old friend to take a look at the world and realized it has changed." Hannah said. "So he needed to change too."

"But he wouldn't, so he fought against him… which was hard to look at. Because the world was dark enough and heroes are supposed to bring light." Matt said.

"Everyone in this room knows that someone with real power doesn't need to hit a kid with a ruler to get the kid to want to learn." I said.

"Because we're are in a new world. And we don't do that in this generation." Cooper said. "Frank Miller turned a comic book into… what's the word." Cooper said snapping his fingers.

"Oh you know the words." Ms. Warner smiled.

"Literature." Cooper said as Matt thumped his back. "And Ms. Warner here is using that style for us to learn the books such as To Kill A Mockingbird so we can understand it better."

"We've learned so much already. And she hasn't become a teacher yet. But we love her already, like she's our own mother." I said smiling to Ms. Warner.

"You did all of that in just two days?" Mrs. Walters asked Ms. Warner in a 'I can't believe it' tone.

Ms. Warner chuckled. "They have ways to show us how smart they really are."

"She did this in two days, step it up on your coaching, Allen." Mrs. Walters said playfully smacking his shoulder as Allen chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." He said.

"Jasmine, comic books are against school policy." Mr. Crawford stated to her.

"And yet it's legal to hit a kid with a ruler in half of the United States?" Mrs. Walters said to him with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Crawford mumbled something and silently left the classroom.

"Allen, I know it was you that chose Beth for these students," Mrs. Walters said to him. "Maybe because she, you know, remind you of someone?" She smiled as Allen had that thinking expression but pretending.

"Nope." He said causing us to laugh.

* * *

"Okay here's another Batman question," Cooper said as we were sitting around in World Lit the next day of school.

"Shoot." Matt said.

"Do you think Cooper will understand the answer this time?" Meghan asked me teasingly.

"Let's find out. Take it away Coop." I said to him with a chuckle.

"So if Batman were bitten by a radioactive Man-Bat, and then fought crime disguised as Man-Bat, would he be Man-Bat-Man-Bat-Man or simply Man-Bat-Man-Bat-Batman?" Cooper asked causing the rest of us to be stunned.

"Okay you were able to come up with this kind of question and yet you never had the time to do your homework?" Hannah asked Cooper as he just shrugged.

"Is he still wearing the Batman suit under the Man-Bat suit?" Tiffany asked Cooper with a smirk. Cooper was silent until,

"Ah damn it, I'm all confused again!" He said causing us to laugh again. That's when silence came in the English classroom as we all turned to see Mrs. Walters and Allen coming in when the bell rang signaling class. I don't like where this is going judging by my cop senses.

"Hey guys," Allen said as he and Mrs. Walters faced us. "We just wanna let you know that… the decision has been reached. I'm safe, thank you for asking. Now I know you're gonna remain quiet and calm," That's when my friends and I all stood up.

"We love her!" We said causing Allen to sigh as Mrs. Walters told us to sit down and we did.

"Thank you." She said. "We appreciated when a student is a fond of a teacher, in fact there's intuitive decision but it _cannot_ be the first priority."

"Oh no." Cooper said.

"That has to be preparation that a teacher puts into a lesson plan and what the students take from it." Mrs. Walters said and turned to Allen. "Allen, you know coaching is the same as teaching, what are you plans for today's practice for the team?"

"I don't know, I'm just probably gonna make it up as I go." Allen shrugged as Mrs. Walters sighed and turned to us.

"Now Ms. Warner went against school policies." She said. "The principal decided to what he saw fit. Right and wrong can be difficult to identify sometimes, that's what you just learned for English. It's like how you learn how to survive with math and testing things out in science, and history, what does it teaches us? Allen," Mrs. Walters said to him.

"When it's a struggle between right and wrong, _that's_ when the real hero fights the hardest." Allen answered.

"So, for the greater good of this school, it has been decided that someone had to go." Mrs. Walters said causing me and my friends to look at each other like it couldn't be happening. "So I would like to introduce you to your new English teacher for the rest of the year."

"No!" Hannah said.

"Come on!" Matt said

"This is so unfair!" Meghan said.

"Okay, I don't care if I get detention or get cut off from the team but bullshit!" Cooper said.

"Why is it worth learning _anything_ if we can't change the world for the better?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to be heroes if we can't do anything about anything?" Tiffany asked. At that moment, she came into the room when Mrs. Walters signaled her to come in.

"Hi everyone." Ms. Warner smiled to us. The minute she came in, we all clapped and cheered seeing that Ms. Warner will get to be a teacher after all.

After we settled down, Cooper said, "What do you know, you actually can beat Superman." He smiled.

"Well done Cooper," Ms. Warner smiled walking over to him. "You get an A." She said patting his shoulder.

"Why does she hate me you guys?" Cooper smiled to us as we laughed. We looked to see Ms. Warner opening her arms for us and that was our signal when we got up and came towards her and I was the first person to hug Ms. Warner before everyone gathered around her for a group hug.

* * *

It was later at night at my house where I'm having dinner again with my family joined by Mrs. Walters who I invited after school. She was happy to see dad again after so long as dad was to her. I wonder if that's what it's gonna be like for me and Ms. Warner in the future.

"She's one of your teachers, daddy?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Walters taught me a lot of things. She's the best." Dad smiled.

"Daddy's the best!" Lilly smiled to Mrs. Walters as chuckled

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Walters for everything you've done to help make my husband who he is." Mom smiled to Mrs. Walters.

"It was my pleasure. I'm so proud of what Kendall has become now with his life, especially being a family man. I can see you have taken your son under your wing." Mrs. Walters said to dad while looking at me.

"Yeah except I'm more mature at my age unlike him." I said causing us to laugh.

"Was my daddy a good student?" Lilly asked Mrs. Walters.

"He was a wonderful student." Mrs. Walters said.

"Why are you lying to my sister?" I asked Mrs. Walters from what my cop senses are telling me as dad froze from eating and mom raised an eyebrow while Lilly was confused.

"He tried his best." Mrs. Walters said to Lilly.

" _Why_ are you lying to my sister?" I asked smirking causing Mrs. Walters to sighed turning to Lilly.

"He was so bad that he decided to be a police officer so he would go to jail." She said causing me to laugh.

"Gee thanks." Dad said as Mrs. Walters chuckled joined by me and mom as Lilly giggled.

"Jasmine?" I said.

"Yeah Lucas?" Mrs. Walters asked.

"When I told my family about Ms. Warner, dad said that… history was repeating itself. She's my cool student teacher, you were dad's cool student teacher. Is it true what they mean by that? Will that happen to me in the future?" I asked.

"Maybe," Mrs. Walters said. "But history _is_ history. First thing you have to know is to teach history. You write it how you want to write it."

"So you're saying I don't have to go to college like dad did." I said causing mom to cover Lilly's ears.

"Oh you are definitely going to college." She said to me. "It's already enough I had to deal with your father to keep him in line." That caused dad to laugh.

"Relax, I was just joking." I said, chuckling.

"You decide if you want history to keep going, or to end it and start over a new one Lucas. This is your life after all. You tell it the way you want, and then let fate take you there." Mrs. Walters said to me and I nodded my head and we all continue having dinner.

I sure hope the future I want is a good one. Maybe not how I envision it but it will be fate's way of telling it. Or at least compromise for everyone. Whatever it is, I hope my life in the future will be just as good as my parent's, Mrs. Walters, Ms. Warner and everyone before.

* * *

 **That was a long one don't ya think? Please review.**


	36. Outtake 7

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Enjoy this next update on Lucas's human life.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7**

 **October of freshmen year:**

Lucas's POV

I've been rubbing and rubbing for what felt like hours until I stopped.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Hannah asked after I wiped off the paint that was on her dad's new car. … Or at least tried to.

"That depends." I said getting up and looking at the stain. "How good are his eye sight right now?" I asked about the green stain on the driver's door. I know Hannah's dad and he may be getting old but his eye sight are as sharp as a hawk. At least that's what he claims.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" Hannah asked like all hope is lost. Excuse me?

" _We_?" I asked Hannah raising my eyebrows. "Oh no no no no no no no! There is no we. There was never a we. There is a you and you are you and you are screwed." I said to her. Besides, I am not gonna get dragged down into another one of her problems she caused.

"Why do we have to tell daddy that I did it?" Hannah asked.

"Well we're not gonna tell him that I did it because I didn't." I said putting all the cleaning kit away. After all, I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger.

"Okay, okay, uh… ooh, I know! What if, we tell dad that someone broke in? Yeah!" Hannah said causing me to frown.

"Just to come into the garage and shoot the car with a paintball gun?" I asked in a 'you're kidding, right?' tone. No one's gonna fall for that, not even Cooper.

"I'm sorry, I buy it. All those people are on drugs." Hannah said.

"Well we could tell him they wanted the car to show their daddies what a spoiled princess they are." I smirked causing Hannah to stick her tongue at me. "Relax," I chuckled. "I have some car paint that covers scratches and such for my mom's car in the garage. It should work the same way with this situation and it's the same color as your dad's. I'll go to my house real quick, paint over the stain and it'll dry out in about hour way before your dad gets home. Problem solve."

"Oh thank you Lucas, I owe you big time." Hannah said in relief as she hugged me.

"You said that a thousand times, and you still haven't done your part of the deal." I smirked when she let go.

"I'll come up with something." Hannah said as I gather my things.

I am at Hannah's place on a Sunday afternoon where she first showed me her dad's new car since she's complaining about getting one herself when she gets her license. Well she's got a long way to go since she's got another year until then. Anyway, the other reason why I'm here is because I came to drop off the paintball gun for Hannah where she and I along with Matt, Tiffany, Cooper, Haley, Trevin and Ryan will represent our school against Thurston, Ridge, Capital and Olympia High School for a paintball war.

Now what happened earlier you ask? Well, let's just say that there's a reason why you have to count to three before you pull the trigger and Hannah wasn't careful when she accidentally shot some green paint at the car. I'm surprised how it didn't leave a dent. Anyway, for the paint over her dad's car, a little cover paint should do the trick.

"So Lucas," Hannah said when we walked outside from her garage. "Are your parents okay with you going to the party on Saturday?"

"Wait what?" I asked in a stop turning to Hannah.

"You know how parents are these days with young teenagers wanting to go places. I mean it took a lot of persuasion to get my dad to let me go and I'm sure with your over reactive mother and immature cop of a father, that must be difficult." Hannah chuckled.

"No I mean, what party are you talking about?" I asked.

"Marissa's party, apparently it's a special party for the freshmen." Hannah said.

"Okay so how come I am the last one to know?" I asked in confusion.

Hannah raised an eyebrow as she said, "How could you not know? She, Jenna and Travis invited everyone to come."

"I didn't get invited." I said.

"What!" Hannah said in shocked. "Are you sure? She invited Tiffany, Matt and Cooper but not you?"

"I guess not." I said turning away not wanting Hannah to see the hurt on my face.

"This can't be right," Hannah said. "Why didn't Marissa invite you?"

"How should I know?" I asked.

"Okay Lucas, I'm definitely doing this favor; I'm gonna talk to Marissa into inviting you to that party." Hannah said.

"Don't do that Hannah," I said kindly as I turned to her. "I don't want Marissa to think I was being desperate to come. Who knows, maybe she didn't get the chance to do so."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Hannah said. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?"

"Positive, don't worry about it." I said giving Hannah a small smile. "I gotta go before your dad gets home. I'll be back real quick." I said getting on my bike.

"Alright, see you soon." Hannah said as I rode my bike home.

* * *

The rest of day, my mind has been on about Marissa's party. It's a party for the freshmen and yet she invited my friends but not me. Why? Did she really not have a chance to do so? That can't be because Marissa's in my Honors World Studies class. She would have at least noticed me. So why didn't she invite me? Does she have a problem with me? I try to think back if I ever did anything bad to her but no, we never really talk or interact. What reason did Marissa have for inviting my friends and leaving me out? So many possibilities but none of them add up. There are some things I don't get in high school.

It's Monday at school and I am at my locker going over what I need for the classes I have before school starts. We got the reading discussion for Of Mice and Men in English so I need the book, we're probably gonna review on the sorting algorithm in computer class so I don't need anything there and it's obvious that we need the textbook for World Studies. Ugh, great, another weight to add on my back for the day.

I just put my textbook in my backpack and was searching through my locker for my copy on Of Mice and Men when I heard voices.

"So what are you gonna wear for the party?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Marissa." That got my attention. I listen in as my locker covers my face to avoid being seen.

"Come on Jenna, I need to know." Marissa begged. "We have to match if we're gonna be bad ass bffs."

"I never thought of it that way. That's brilliant!" Jenna said excitedly. "Okay, how about I sent you the pics and you find what you need?"

"Done!" Marissa said.

"Damn, the party's not until Saturday and you girls are already talking about what to wear?" A guy asked joining in and that's the voice I recognized as Travis.

"Look whose talking Mr. I'm-Hoping-This-Event-Will-Be-A-Make-Out-Party." Jenna teased.

"Hey with girls like Tiffany and Hannah, I'd definitely got a shot with them." Travis said causing me to feel a twinge of annoyance to hear Travis talk that way about my friends.

"Speaking of whom, you guys did make sure you invited them and Matt and Cooper and _not_ Lucas, right?" Marissa asked. What?

"Why would we?" Jenna asked in disgust.

"Yeah I don't see why those guys are friends with Lucas." Travis said.

"I think the bigger question is _how_ he became friends with them in the first place." Jenna said.

"How can he? Lucas isn't like the others, he's not cool." Marissa said.

"A total nerd there. I mean he's a smart ass, he never gets any girls, plays video games and swimming isn't a real sport that people would go to." Travis said.

"Not to mention that Lucas's dad is a police officer meaning he's so P.A." Jenna said. That's not a good thing to be hearing.

"P.A.?" Travis asked.

"Parental acceptable." Jenna answered. "Parents love him meaning like if you need to go somewhere your parents wouldn't allow you to go unless Lucas is with you, he's the approval."

"At least we're doing them a favor by saving their reputation. After all, this party is for the cool people that will soon own this school one day." Marissa said as the other two agree. The three of them started walking away, unaware that I was here, as I slowly closed my locker half way and watch them walk away like they were in triumph just as the warning bell rang for school to start.

So that's why I didn't get invited to the party. Apparently I'm not cool enough to be there since this party is for cool people only. Not to mention I'm not cool enough to have friends like Matt, Tiffany, Hannah and Cooper. As hurt I am of how Marissa and her friends were judging me, what they said is true.

I'm not really cool like my friends; I'm not a jock like Cooper who plays basketball for our school like his brother Kole, I don't date many girls like Matt (I actually never dated), I don't get the attention of girls like Hannah does with boys and I don't look like any celebrity like Tiffany looks like Kim Kardashian. Where am I you ask? I'm the nerd of the group. I'm not as good looking as Matt and Cooper, I play video games my whole life, I'm always doing my school work being on top of it and all (I care about my future, people should know that) and being the son of the chief of police doesn't exactly give much freedom. I do but not the rebellion kind.

How is it that I became friends with Tiffany and the others? Before I came to Lacey, it was just the four of them. Now I came and we all became best friends. We were kids though, we're in high school now. Everything's changing. And it will change the minute my friends go to that party… without me.

"There you are." I was doing my homework for World Studies outside of school and it's lunchtime when someone called me and I looked up to see it was Hannah coming up to me along with Cooper, Tiffany and Matt. "Where were you?"

"We haven't seen you all morning." Tiffany said.

"I was at school obviously." I said turning back on my work.

"Yeah but you usually meet up with us during passing periods." Matt said.

"I was busy." I said, still on my work.

"Why are you out here?" Cooper asked me.

"What does it look like genius, I'm doing my homework." I said.

"Since when do you actually _do_ homework?" Cooper asked.

"Maybe it's what I'm supposed to do for someone like me." I said bitterly trying my best not to break my pencil.

"Is everything alright, bro?" Matt asked causing me to turn my head to him.

"Are you my bro?" I asked with a glare.

"What?" Matt said.

"What's going on with you, Lucas?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh like you don't know?" I snapped.

"No, we don't." Cooper said.

"Lucas, what happened?" Hannah asked.

"I found out why I wasn't invited to that party." I said looking back on my work.

"And that is…" Hannah said.

"It turns out I'm not cool enough to come." I said.

"WHAT!"

"Marissa told you that?" Hannah said in shocked.

"She didn't have to, I overheard her, Jenna and Travis talking about me." I said. "They think not inviting me is their way of rescuing you all."

"Well that's complete bullshit!" Cooper said.

"They can't just invite us only because we're cooler than Lucas." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, let's go find those guys and give them a piece of our minds." Matt said.

"Why should you? I'm not getting invited." I said.

"Of course you are. You have to be." Hannah said.

"Guys, I'm a nerd! You don't invite nerds to a cool party. It doesn't go together that way." I said.

"He does bring up a good point. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah and Matt hit him. "But so what, we're not gonna let Marissa and the others treat you that way."

"I don't need your guys' sympathy since I'm not like you. You won't have time for old friends like me since you're now one of them. You shouldn't even bother coming over talking to me." I snapped causing them to jump when I slammed my textbook shut hard and gathered my things. "I'm going to the library." I said to them and walked away only I wasn't going to the library and instead wait outside my next class geometry like what nerds do.

The class was nothing but learning new calculations on degrees and like what nerds do, I ask questions and take notes. As I was listening to what my teacher is saying to the class, a small triangle folded paper was thrown on my notebook. I looked at where it came from and saw it was Hannah who is sitting next to me along with Tiffany. Both of them gave me anxious looks as I turned away and grabbed the paper tossing it in my bag not bothering to read it.

Why should they be doing this? They shouldn't be worried. I'm not one of them after all. They shouldn't even be all sympathetic to me. They're cool, I'm not. I'm a nerd, they aren't. I'm not supposed to be their friend anymore. I shouldn't even have been friends with them. Why would they want to be friends with me even still?

"So, you didn't get invited huh." I turned my head seeing one of my other friends Trevin sitting down next to me in science class.

"Matt and the others told you didn't they." I said facing the front of the classroom.

"Well not exactly," Trevin said causing me to turn to him in confusion. "I heard it from Hannah who told Tiffany who told Cooper who told Matt who told Ryan who told Haley who told me," Trevin stopped to take a deep breath. "That you weren't invited."

"Gee, that's one way to send the message." I said sarcastically.

"Honestly man, I'm surprised that _you_ didn't get in." Trevin said as he pulled out his notebook.

"How come?" I asked in surprised.

"Well because you're… cool." Trevin said nervously.

"Don't say that because you feel bad for me." I sighed.

"I'm not," Trevin said firmly. "I'm being straight honest with you man. Lucas, you're the coolest guy I know since elementary. You and the others were the star students in middle school and hell, you were well known to the older students in the seventh grade. Even Kole's friends know you and they're two grades above of us."

"Trevin, I'm a nerd like you, no offense." I said.

"None taken, but you're a cooler nerd than I am." Trevin said.

"You started dating Haley since last week." I pointed out how Haley who is just as pretty as Hannah and Tiffany started having a thing for Trevin just as Trevin was head over heels for her since the beginning of high school. That proves me to be a bigger nerd.

"Yeah and she got invited." Trevin said sadly.

"I'm sorry man." I said.

"It's fine." Trevin said. "I knew it was gonna happen anyway. She's cooler than me and I didn't think she and I would ever end up together."

"She loves you though." I said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the guys care about you too. They are just as upset as you are of what Marissa and the others think of you and they would do anything for you, not out of pity." Trevin said.

"You're right." I said. "Man I'm such an idiot for what I said to the guys at lunch."

"We're all idiots these days. But if anyone's an idiot, it's Marissa and her friends for not seeing what a great guy you are and it's not just because they didn't go to the same school we went to." Trevin said. "Everyone should know how cool you are not based on what you do for life."

"Thanks Trev." I said just as class started when the teacher came in.

After science ended, I had one more class for the day and that's gym and that's where I have Matt and Cooper. After changing into my gym attire in the locker room, I got inside the gym and looked around to find the two standing around and talking. I'm surprised they didn't end up fighting.

"Hey," I said as I went over to Matt and Cooper. They turned to me when I called them. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you guys earlier. I was hurt and upset for what Marissa and the others said about me and I took it out on you and the girls and you didn't deserve that. So again, I'm sorry."

"Hey bro, we understand. We are all just as pissed off about Marissa as you are and it's _not_ because we are being sympathetic." Matt said giving me a smile adding a light slap on my shoulder as I nodded my head.

"Listen Lucas," Cooper said. "Matt and I talked to the girls earlier, and we all automatically agreed that if you're not invited, then we're not going."

"Guys no," I said feeling bad about that idea. "Don't do this because of me."

"Well we're not going to that party without you." Matt said to me.

"Yeah, we're not gonna have a good time if you're not gonna be there." Cooper said.

"You just want me to come because my dad's the chief of police and your parents don't ask questions about you going to that party if I'm with you." I said to him with a bit of teasing.

Cooper was just silent for a few seconds until he said, "Well yeah but still I'm not gonna just leave you behind."

"Look guys, you're being invited to one of the coolest parties ever. You can't turn this invite down just because I'm not allowed to come. Here in high school, opportunities like this only come once in life time. You have to go to that party." I insisted.

"You're sure about this, bro?" Matt asked feeling unsure.

"Yes." I said, even though a part of me knows that I was lying… just a bit.

"Well if you say so." Matt said.

"In that case, great. Because Audrey's gonna be there and I do not wanna miss my chance with her. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked his head.

"Nice of you to be sympathetic Coop." I chuckled as Cooper punched my shoulder.

"Mendes, Stone, Carson, quit dilly dallying over there!" Coach called us. "We just started doing laps and everyone is already two laps ahead of you three!"

"We're on it!" Cooper replied.

"Race you guys." I said.

"You're on bro!" Matt said as the three of us sprinted ahead to join the class.

* * *

"Okay Lucas, what do you think of this outfit? Does this shirt go with this jean?" Tiffany said coming back inside showing herself wearing a light blue blouse with dark jeans. "Oh my gosh, who the hell am I kidding, this doesn't match! Thanks Lucas." She said before I got to say anything and left the room as I chuckled seeing this for like the fifth time.

"I'm always here to help." I called her as I flopped myself back on Tiffany's bed resuming back to my own little world.

It's Saturday and I am at Tiffany's house where I'm helping her get ready for the party where only the cool people are going. Right now Tiffany's having one of those fashion crises on deciding what to wear. It can't be that hard.

"Okay Lucas," Tiffany said coming back inside as I got up but quickly covered my eyes just in time at what I almost saw. "I can't decide what to wear." Like she didn't tell me that the first time but that's not it.

"Here's a hypothetical thought, you could warn a guy if you're about to come into the room without pants." I said causing Tiffany to give out a scream as she left the room before she came back.

"Sorry." She said after I removed my hands from my eyes.

"Would you just calm down?" I asked after finally stepping in and threw her a dark black blouse for Tiffany to wear.

"I can't help it." Tiffany said as she was now doing her hair and make-up. "Gavin is gonna be there and Hannah tells me that he likes me."

"You got nothing to worry about." I said. "Just don't say anything so random to him and be you." At least Tiffany has a shot with someone than I will ever have with a girl.

"I hope you're right Lucas." Tiffany said as she was done with her look.

"Just have fun out there." I said.

Tiffany looked at me through the mirror before she turned to me. "You know I don't have to go and neither do the others." Not again.

"Yes you do." I said what must have been the thousandth time.

Even though my friends agreed that they will attend, they still insisted that they stay behind. They've been like that the whole week. No matter how many times they do that, I'm not gonna let them bail out of this party because of me.

"Tiffany, I'm not letting you guys do this because of me. Marissa and the others will know you stood them up if you stay behind with me." I said.

"It won't be much fun without you." Tiffany said sadly.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"But Lucas,"

"I said I'll be fine!" I snapped causing Tiffany to jump. "Sorry, still working on that." I said having a mental scolding to myself in my head. "Look don't worry about me, okay. You guys have fun without me."

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiffany, Hannah and her mom are here." Gwen called.

"You wanna say no to that at the last minute?" I asked causing Tiffany to sigh.

"Coming." Tiffany called to her mom. "I guess I'll see you later." She said to me as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah. Hey, good luck with Gavin." I said giving Tiffany a smile of encouragement.

"I will." Tiffany said giving me a small smile but I can tell from my cop senses that she was feeling sad. Soon I followed Tiffany out of her room and walked downstairs where she said goodbye to her family before she was out the door. As soon as Tiffany left with Hannah, I said goodbye to Tiffany's family so I can head home for dinner.

I was just putting on my shoes when,

"Lucas," I turned when Sam called me. "If it makes you feel better, I always thought you're cool." She said shyly with a blush.

"Thanks Sami." I smiled causing Sam to blush even more as I left the house.

"So they actually went to the party?" Trevin asked.

"That's what I'm telling ya." I said. It was after dinner and I am in my room on my bed talking to Trevin on the phone.

"Sorry about that, man." Trevin said.

"It's all good." I said. "You wanna come over to my house and play some Halo or do you wanna connect up?"

"Uh actually…," Trevin said awkwardly. Before I could say anything, I heard giggling on the other side of the line.

"Who was that?" I asked as I sat up straight. Please tell me that wasn't his mother.

"Hi Lucas!" What the!

"Haley?!" I asked in surprised.

"Yeah, Haley is with me, at my house." Trevin said nervously.

"I thought she was at the party." I said.

"Oh Lucas, you really think I would go when Marissa wouldn't invite my boyfriend?" Haley said. "I just told her that I got sick with a very bad bug and couldn't make it so that she doesn't suspect that Trevin is the reason why I bailed."

"Okay then." I said. Now it's my turn to feel awkward about this.

"Again I'm sorry about that. I assumed that the others would bail like Haley did." Trevin said. "We can still connect up, the three of us. Haley is a badass in Halo."

"Trevin." Haley said in embarrassment as he chuckled.

"That's okay Trevin, you two sounded busy before I called so I'll let you guys go back to whatever you were doing." I said.

"Hold on a second," Trevin said. "Hales, why don't you go order some pizza."

"Okay." I heard Haley say.

"You sure you're okay with all of this." Trevin asked me and I knew what he was talking about.

"Look, as hurt as I am still that the guys got invited over me, I know better than to hold them back." I said.

"If you say so." Trevin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lucas, you know this isn't some ordinary party." Trevin said. "This is a party that happens in high school where everything changes the moment you step in. I'm not saying that it's likely but people change when that happens."

"That can't happen." I said in fear.

"I'm not saying that but it could. My cousin told me about this when he got invited once. I just don't want you to lose our friends and I don't wanna lose them either." Trevin said.

"I don't wanna lose them." I said.

"Well if it does happen, just know you got me and Haley. We'll always be there for you." Trevin said.

"Thanks Trev." I said.

"No problem. Gotta go, Haley's waiting for me." Trevin said.

"Have fun." I said and hung up setting my phone down.

What if Trevin's right? No, he can't be right. I mean why else did those ASB officers Link and his friends put us in the corner? He wanted us to stay together since we're best friends. But what if Trevin is right? What if my friends will change when they arrive at the party? Cooper will definitely be a true jock, Hannah will get a lot of attention, Matt will date a lot of girls half way through high school and Tiffany will be treated like Kim Kardashian for real. The thought of me being with my friends after the party hurts to see how they'll treat me. And with Haley and Trevin together, I'm all alone.

 _No! That can't happen!_

 _You never know._

You _don't know shit!_

 _Don't you mean you? Because we're two different sides in one person._

"Shut up!" I said smacking my head to snap out of it and shook my head when I came back to my senses. I need to get my mind off of this party. I thought.

I decided to go to the Capital Mall and watch a movie. I looked at my phone to see what's on and see that the final film of Harry Potter is on and it's not on for another hour. Well, it's perfect for a nerd. I thought.

After taking a shower and changing into some clothes that at least makes me look okay looking, I grabbed my phone and wallet and left my room.

"I'm going to the movies." I told my parents and left the house and walk my way to the bus stop.

Twenty minutes later, the city bus dropped me off at the Capital Mall and I thanked the driver for the ride. I looked at my battered watch and see that there's only twenty minutes until the movie starts. I went inside and was about to reach the entrance when,

"Lucas?"

I turned around and saw who it was that called me.

"Oh hey Kole." I said to Cooper's older brother as he came over and we both did our handshake snapping our fingers in the end.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Kole asked, smiling.

"Alright." I shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was supposed to hang with my girlfriend Emily, but earlier in the afternoon she went hiking and got bitten by a poisonous snake." Kole said.

"Holy shit, is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kole shrugged. "She called me from the hospital and was all like," Kole started sticking out his tongue and made noises with it, mumbling.

"Okay then." I said as Kole stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

"Anyway, since Emily's unavailable, I might as well hang here while I'm waiting to pick up Cooper." Kole said.

"Wait, Marissa's house is close by?" I asked. I would've seen that.

"What are you talking about?" Kole asked raising an eyebrow. "The party's here."

"What?" I turned around and was at the entrance looking around to see sure enough many of the freshmen I know including Marissa and Jenna talking with some girls while Travis is playing foosball with some of the basketball players and then I found them at a table; Matt just smacked Cooper's head leading them into their childish fights as Hannah was looking excited for Tiffany as they both squealed jumping up and down.

"Of course it is." I said feeling hurt as I watch the scene. Where else to have the coolest party than the coolest place where everyone hangs out?

"You didn't get invited did you." Kole said coming to my side and watch the scene with me.

"Obviously." I said still watching.

"I am so gonna beat Cooper's ass for not telling me." Kole said, chuckling a bit. "Adding the fact that he would go and leave you hanging."

"Actually, I let him… and the others." I said.

"And why did you do that?" Kole asked.

I was silent until I said, "I didn't wanna sound selfish if I make my friends not go if I wasn't invited. They deserve it. I just want them to be happy. They look like they are. So… I am." I said as I watch Hannah taking her turn to hit Cooper's head.

"And there you have it." Kole said.

"Huh?" I asked turning to him.

"Lucas, being cool is not about being good looking, what sport you play, the hobbies you do or how many dates you go on, it's about who you are as a person and the things you do to others. And what you did by letting your friends go to the party when you didn't get invited even when they insisted on not going shows that you're cool. People should see that by not judging a book by its cover. And that goes for Marissa and the others about you." Kole said.

"Easy for you to say," I said. "You're the coolest guy I know. You're the star player of the basketball team for this school." How else Cooper is who he is minus the effort he puts into at school?

"I wasn't always like this." Kole said looking away like he's lost in a distance. "Before I met you Lucas, I was a nerd myself. Not the total nerd kind. I was just as smart as the teachers with the glasses. That was until people see how good I am at basketball and people respected me for who I am. Even though I put down the glasses for contact lens and changed physically, Emily said she liked me from before but is okay with what I am now." He smiled at what he said and turned back to me.

"Luke, if I thought you aren't cool, would I still be talking to you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, looking down.

"Why don't we ask the others?" Kole said as I lifted my head in confusion. "Hey Cooper!" He called causing me to panic just as Kole quickly turned me around and pushed me inside causing me to fall down. I looked back to see Kole is gone. Oh I am so gonna beat his –

"Lucas!" Oh man. I thought as I quickly got up to see Matt, Tiffany, Hannah and Cooper coming over to me.

"You actually came!" Tiffany said as she happily hugged me along with Hannah.

"Well actually I was –"

"Dude, you gotta come check out the new foosball table. There's even a fooshockey table next to it!" Cooper said excitedly.

"That's okay, I was just about to leave." I said.

"What do you mean, you just got here." Hannah said.

"Yeah bro, I got some fries with your favorite sauce of buttermilk ranch like you always want it." Matt said. "I even got an extra Mt. Dew for you. We can mix it with my Dr. Pepper like we always do."

"Really, I should –"

"Come on Lucas," Tiffany said taking my hand. "You have to meet Gavin. He's really a great guy and he asked for my number earlier." She said as she was tugging my hand.

"Guys!" I said yanking my hand out of Tiffany's grip. "I didn't get invited, remember? I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well we're inviting you." Cooper said.

"No you're not, it doesn't work that way; the invitee doesn't invite the uninvited." I said.

"What the hell has gotten into you, bro?" Matt asked.

"Why are you my bro?" I asked him.

"What is it with that?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Why should you guys be doing this? I'm not cool enough to be invited. I'm not cool enough to even be here. I'm not cool enough to be your friend." I said causing the four of them to be silent as they stare at me.

"So that's it?" Hannah asked me. "You think it's over between us?"

"To you guys it is." I said. "So I guess I'll… see you guys later." I said turning around and started walking towards the exit.

"Okay fine Lucas," Tiffany called me. "Go ahead and walk out after almost seven years of friendship just because of what _some_ people say about you." She said causing me to stop right in my tracks. Oh no.

"Not the speech again." I said slowly turning around as they came over to me.

"Say what you want Lucas but let me ask you this," Tiffany said as I sighed. "Who tutored you every weekend when you struggled in chemistry?" She asked hitting me right there.

"You did." I said to her.

"Who was able to score a date with hot British twins and picked _you_ to come with me over Cooper?" Matt asked.

I sighed and answered, "You did." I said to him and added. "But for the record, all I ever did with Janice was to help her with her math." I said knowing that she wasn't exactly that bright.

"Whatever Luke but who had your back when you called the wrestling team jerks in Latin?" Cooper asked.

"You did." I said to him. "But Gladitorous el stupidius! Just saying." I added.

"Who was able to pull her magic at the last minute to get you some hair gel when you ran out of it for the sixth grade dance?" Hannah asked.

"You did." I sighed.

"And who has always believed in our friendship to last forever no matter what?" Tiffany asked.

I was silent until, "I did. I always have and always will."

"And that goes for us Lucas," Tiffany said. "No matter what people say about you, you'll always be our best friend."

"We'll always here for you, bro." Matt said thumping my back.

"We got your back man." Cooper said.

"No matter what people say, you'll always be cool to us." Hannah said. Before I could say anything, I saw Marissa, Jenna and Travis coming over to us.

"There you guys are!" Marissa said excitedly. "You got to get over here, there's –" She stopped when she, Jenna and Travis saw me. "Who invited him?" She pointed to me like I have no name.

"Actually, I was –"

"We invited him." Tiffany said to them cutting me off as Matt placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Guys," I hissed.

"Well uninvite him because he's not supposed to be here." Jenna said simply to my friends.

"And why's that?" Matt asked in a disapproved tone.

"Come on you guys, you don't think Lucas is… different than us?" Travis asked.

"What? Smarter? So Lucas is a smart ass but Tiffany is just as smart as he is." Cooper said.

"Yeah but Tiffany isn't the nerd, Lucas is." Jenna said.

"Watch it Jenna! Nobody calls Lucas a nerd but me!" Hannah snapped.

"Gee thanks." I said to Hannah sarcastically.

"Let me ask you three something, what's wrong with you guys?" Matt asked.

"There's nothing wrong with us." Marissa said.

"You know we've never actually seen you three with anybody that isn't in your little group." Tiffany said.

"Well I don't see Lucas here as your guys' friend." Travis said.

"What do you have against a guy like Lucas?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, he's a guy like Lucas?" Travis shrugged.

"Travis, you and the girls are the ones who are uncool for treating Lucas like shit!" Cooper said.

"Cooper, stop." I hissed to him but he ignored me.

"Come on Coop," Travis said giving him a smile as he came over and put his arm over Cooper's shoulders. "You don't need to put up with this. It's you and me now. We're teammates, and that comes way before whatever Lucas and these guys are." He said pointing to the rest of us.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany said as she and Hannah placed their hands on their hips.

"Say that again." Hannah said.

"These guys?" Matt said.

"Oh you are so hella wrong Travis," Cooper said, disapprovingly as he threw Travis's arm off of Cooper's shoulder. "These guys _and_ Lucas here are my friends, not just on the court, all the time."

"How are you friends with this guy?" Jenna asked Cooper in disbelief.

"Why would you wanna be friends with someone like him?" Marissa asked.

"Because Lucas had my back ever since we were kids when he stood up for me against Justin. He didn't need muscles or throw a punch to do so; he had guts and got serious heart for the people he cares for and it's because of that I can depend on him, not just for doing my homework, but whenever I need him and I'm not gonna turn my back on him. I have and will always be there for Lucas because he is the most loyal person ever and the coolest guy I know, because he's my best friend." Cooper said to those three.

"And that goes for us as well." Hannah said. "Even though Lucas is mean to me all the time, I love him for that because it's what we do to each other."

"I always consider Lucas as my bro even though I've known Cooper longer." Matt said putting his arm now over my shoulders and gave me a light shake.

"Lucas is like a brother to me ever since we became neighbors and I'm not gonna lose my brother because of some popularity." Tiffany said.

"And let us tell you three something," Hannah said to them. "Lucas has been our friend ever since he came here. And if you think you were 'saving us' from ruining our reputation because of him, you are so wrong. Lucas is the one who saved us because our friendship wouldn't be complete without him."

"He's the most valuable and most important member of this group and he's a better teammate than anyone I'll ever work with including you Travis." Cooper said.

"And another thing, when you mess with Lucas, you mess with all of us. So when you invite only me, Cooper, Tiffany and Hannah, you invite Lucas as well. But if you're not gonna accept that, then you can uninvite us from this sad excuse of a party." Matt said.

"Psst, would you please stop helping me?" I hissed and they continue ignoring me.

"Fine, you guys are uninvited." Marissa declared.

"Whatever, this party sucks ass anyway the minute we got in here." Cooper scoffed.

"Have it your way." Jenna said.

"Do whatever you guys want Cooper but you can always come back to us sooner or later when you see that Lucas isn't us." Travis said.

"And who's us?" Tiffany asked. Travis shrugged as he, Marissa and Jenna turned around and walked away from us.

"Guys, what the hell did you just do?" I asked them when it was just us five now.

"I believe we were standing up for you, bro." Matt said.

"Yeah and it cost you guys to be kicked out of the party." I said.

"So?" Hannah said.

"Don't you guys get it?" I asked when they were not getting the picture. "Now people won't be respecting you how you wanna be respected. Your status will go down because you stayed with me. I'm only dragging you down."

"Lucas, are you dragging us down?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course not, that's why I was leaving." I said and was about to turn away when Matt stopped me.

"The hell you are." He said pulling me back in.

"Lucas, you are not a nerd." Hannah said. I listened to what my cop senses have to say and nothing off happened meaning she's telling the truth."

"You don't think so?" I asked.

"Of course not." Cooper said.

"You really think I'm cool?" I asked.

"Of course not." Cooper said and I was in disbelief not only hearing the answer but that no one has hit him for that.

"Then what am I?" I asked. Come on people, make up your minds!

"You're Lucas, I'm Cooper, he's Matt, she's Hannah and she's Tiffany, just like it's always been. What else do you need to know?" Cooper said.

I thought for a moment. "You're all gonna stick with me no matter what huh." I said.

"We'll always be with you Lucas no matter what because we're best friends and we'll always be friends through Life," Tiffany said holding out her hand in the middle.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper said following suit.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers. I looked at the joined hands and then at my friends who are waiting for me.

"Forever," I said with a smile as I placed my hand on top.

"TOGETHER!" We all cheered throwing our hands in the air.

"Did we get your ass on in the right place? OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked his head.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked as the others laughed.

"He's back." Matt said.

"I better call Kole and tell him to pick us up. Hope he doesn't get pissed for interrupting his make out session with Emily." Cooper said.

"He won't," I said as the others turned to me in confusion. "He's outside waiting. Apparently his girlfriend had a date with a snake instead." I said causing us all to laugh.

Cooper texted Kole that we were on our way and we were just about to leave when,

"Hey," I turned to see a good looking guy with curly light brown hair wearing a dark green polo t-shirt and light faded jeans with a few holes coming over to us.

"Gavin." Tiffany said.

"I overheard what happened between you guys." Gavin said and turned to me. "I'm sorry about that Lucas, they had no right to treat you that way."

"Thanks Gavin." I said.

"So you're leaving?" Gavin asked Tiffany.

"Yeah," Tiffany said sadly. "Apparently we've all been booted out."

"Cool if I join you guys?" Gavin asked.

"You sure?" I asked in surprised.

"Of course," Gavin said. "I'd really like to get to know Tiffany's friends." He said to her smiling causing Tiffany to blush.

"Okay sure, come on." I said and Gavin was about join us when,

"Excuse me," We turned when Marissa called and we saw her, Jenna and Travis coming over to us again. "But what are you doing?" She asked Gavin.

"I'm gonna hang with Tiffany and her friends." Gavin said casually.

"Uh no you're not." Jenna said.

"And why shouldn't I?" Gavin asked.

"Because you're hanging with Lucas." Travis said.

"And?" Gavin said.

"Gavin, Lucas isn't cool." Travis said.

"What gave you that impression?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you see anything about Lucas?" Travis said.

"So you just assumed what he is because of his looks and what he does? So uncool of you guys." Gavin said shaking his head. "I don't know anything about Lucas. That's why I wanna hang with him and his friends."

"Fine, then you're uninvited too." Marissa said to him.

"Whatever." Gavin shrugged like it was nothing and turned to us. "Let's go."

"Wait up!" We turned where we saw one of our friends Ryan coming over to us. "I'm coming too if that's okay."

"Sure man!" Matt said high fiving him.

"Say what!" Jenna said in disbelief.

"You wanna hangout with Lucas, Ryan?" Travis asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Why wouldn't I? I know Lucas, he's cool as shit!" Ryan said coming over to gave me a shake on the shoulder.

"Well then you're out too." Marissa said.

"Then we're leaving." A girl I recognized from my English class said as she and some of her friends came over to my side facing those three. "I may not know Lucas that well but I think he's a pretty nice guy." She said as her friends agree with her.

"Same here." Some guys said coming over to us.

"Yeah, we know Lucas in middle school and he's a good guy." He said. Soon pretty much all the people who are at the party came over on my side telling good things about me leaving just Marissa, Jenna and Travis alone on their side.

"You're kidding me right?" Travis said.

"You can't be serious!" Jenna said.

"You all would rather hang with Lucas than us?" Marissa asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, Lucas is cool."

"What do you guys have against Lucas?"

"Do you even _know_ Lucas?"

"They think they do but they don't, at all."

Before any of those three could say anything,

"Geez guys, what's taking you all so long?" We all turned to see Kole walking over to us.

"It's Kole!" Travis said looking like a fan meeting a celebrity.

"Oh my gosh, it is him!" Jenna said excitedly as she was trying to make herself look presentable.

"Hi Kole." Marissa said to him waving at him while batting her eyes as Kole came over to my side. He just stared at them and then turned to me giving me a quick wink and I understood why.

"Oh hey Lucas." He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Sup Kole." I said as Kole and I did our handshake snapping our fingers in the end. We turned to see Marissa, Jenna and Travis with their mouths opened in dumbstruck at what they saw.

"You know him?!" Jenna asked me.

"How could I not, he's Cooper's brother." I said.

"Kole's your brother?!" Travis asked Cooper in shocked.

"Well yeah, I thought it was obvious to you guys." Cooper chuckled as Travis looked a bit pale.

"So… y-y-you know Lucas?" Marissa asked Kole shyly.

"How could _I_ not?" Kole said as he put his arm over my shoulders. "Lucas is such a awesome guy. He even beat me in a one on one match in basketball." He smiled. Well, I wouldn't call having Kole tripping and losing the ball allowing me to take it and shoot with nothing but net as winning.

"What, is there a problem with me being friends with Lucas?" Kole asked the three. "Because I always thought Lucas is cool. Does that make me uncool?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, it's just that, well, you see," Travis was stuttering on what to say but is failing.

"Um…" Jenna said. I looked at the three and then at my friends and the people who are on my side and turned back to them.

"Looks like the uncool appears to be winning this round. What now?" I asked them.

"We can't invite Lucas, it'll damage our entire rep." Jenna whispered to Marissa.

"But if we don't then we'll be a total laughing stock on how everyone chose Lucas over us." Travis whispered.

"We're waiting." Tiffany said as Marissa looked constipated on what to do.

"Okay fine!" She finally said. "Lucas can stay."

Kole gave a small shake on the shoulder and I quickly looked at him from the corner of my eyes to see him giving me a look and I understood what it means.

"And?" I asked Marissa, Jenna and Travis.

"Oh please don't make this hard for us than it already is." Marissa begged when she and the others understood what I mean.

"Okay, then I'll just tell my 856 followers on Twitter give or take a few, what's going on." Cooper said as he pulled his phone and began typing. "Marissa, Jenna & Travis are treating my boy Lucas here like shit just because he's 'uncool' to be at their party." He looked at the three. "Should I continue? I do have twenty-nine characters left."

"Alright, alright!" Marissa said. "Lucas…" She was struggling as she looked at her friends for help as they all sighed and said,

"Lucas is… the coolest guy… ever."

"Now was that so hard?" Kole chuckled.

"Then in that case, come on bro!" Matt said excitedly as he dragged me over to the entertainment area.

"You coming Kole?" Cooper asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kole smiled and joined us as everyone else went back to the party and seems to be enjoying it. Well almost everyone.

"Ah man," Gavin said when I was able to score on the fooshockey. It was me, Matt and Ryan against Gavin, Cooper and Kole. "You're good at this." He said to me.

"Ain't that the truth." Ryan said as the puck came out starting the next round.

"He's a fast learner." Matt said.

"Beginner's luck." I said as I passed the puck to him.

"Say that again on round fourteen." Cooper said just as I got the puck and scored again earning high fives from Matt and Ryan. I turned to see Cooper and Kole shaking their heads and then I saw Gavin looking over me.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What's wrong Gavin?" Tiffany asked. Gavin pointed behind me and we looked to see four guys coming in from the entrance.

"I know that guy." Gavin said pointing at the one in front with tan skin and curly black hair. "That's Scott, we went to middle school together."

"He's a student?!" Hannah asked. I'm with her; that guy looks _way_ too old to be a student, he looks more like he's in college.

"Oh he's a student alright," Kole said. Looks like he knows Scott as well. "And he's a freshman." What?!

"Holy shit!" Cooper said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, failed the eighth grade three times and he's nothing but trouble." Kole said.

"Well it doesn't look good." Tiffany said as we saw Travis coming over to Scott and it looks like he's not okay with this judging from my cop senses.

"Oh hey Travis, what's up?" Scott smiled to him.

"Why the hell are you here?" Travis asked looking displeased. "What, Thurston isn't having any parties tonight?"

"Nah, I heard you guys were partying so me and my boys decided to come here since we have nothing to do." Scott said.

"Then make other plans," Travis said. "Because you're not supposed to be here."

"I wasn't asking." Scott said as his smile vanished turning into a threat. Before Travis can react, Scott sucker punched him right in the gut.

"Travis!" Marissa cried as she and Jenna came to him when he fell to the floor. That's when Scott grabbed Marissa as she was fighting to get him to let go. The same was happening to Jenna with his other friends.

"Lucas!" I ignored my friends when I rushed in and tackled Scott causing him to let go of Marissa as he ran into the one holding Jenna causing him to let her go. He stumbled as Marissa was able to get away and joined Jenna trying to get Travis up.

"Dude, back off." I said to Scott as I felt like everyone is now watching this in silence.

"Wow Travis, you must be pathetic." Scott said seeing me. "You invited the nerd to the party over me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a nerd. Like I haven't heard that one before." I said. "Listen Scott, you should get the picture that you're not welcome here so why don't you and your pals get lost."

"You don't tell us what to do." Scott said as he and his friends came over to me. Oh boy. I thought.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"This," I got down just in time when Scott threw a punch aiming for my face and I sent a kick right in the round tables causing Scott to double over igniting his friends to come at me.

"Lucas!" Tiffany and Hannah cried seeing I was at an unfair advantage despite that I now have a black belt.

"Hang on bro, we're coming!" Matt said as I was being grabbed until I was able to break free sending a few punches at Scott's friends.

"Look out!" Travis called and I saw Scott pull out a pocket knife. Oh shit! I thought as I avoided his strikes while Matt and the guys tried to hold off Scott's friends from joining in. That's when Scott was able to get me in a hold as he pinned me down.

"What are you gonna do about it? You can't do shit!" Scott said. That's what you think. I thought as I was able to flip myself over getting Scott off of me. Just as Scott and I got on our feet, Scott came at me and without thinking, I threw a punch right at his face causing him to fall to the floor as everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing.

"Whoa." I said seeing Scott on the floor and not getting up. Did I seriously do that? I then looked at everyone who then looked at me after seeing Scott motionless on the floor and then cheered. That was unexpected. I thought as everyone came to me.

"That was awesome Lucas!"

"Dude, you were insane!"

"That was badass man!"

"You nearly scared me!"

"You rock Luke!"

Everywhere I look, people are commenting me on what I did and I couldn't help but feel flattered even though this attention is unexpected.

"Oh!" Matt said when I turned around as did everyone reacting the same thing.

"Oh shit." Kole said as I was confused until I looked over my shoulder to see a handle sticking out.

"Huh, I thought I felt an unusual bite." I said. "Heh, does anyone else feel a bit light headed?" I asked as everything started to spin until all I see was completely black.

I opened my eyes slowly to see I was facing the floor where I was about to fall face first only that I was being held until I see a pair of arms holding me.

"You okay bro?" Matt asked me.

"What happened?" I asked as I was lifted up.

"Well, you were kicking ass against Scott and knocked him out big time until you passed out seeing a knife on the back of your shoulder when Scott stabbed you." Cooper said as I looked around to see no sign of Scott and his friends as everyone continues to go back to the party even though they were watching over me on what's happening now.

"How bad is it?" I asked feeling the pain every time I try to move my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Tiffany and Hannah are getting some alcohol for your wound." Matt asked as he and Cooper sat me down gently as I winced from the blade that is in me.

"Dude, you really made this party one to talk about. This is definitely something to remember to start our freshmen year." Cooper smiled.

"Let's hope this doesn't get out to my parents." I said. And by that I mean mom; she'll have a serious heart attack if she heard what happened to me. I turned when I saw Marissa, Jenna and Travis coming over to us, slowly.

"You… you stopped Scott from hurting us." Marissa said to me.

"Sort of." I said giving a shrug which was a bad idea coming from the pain.

"After how we treated you and everything we said, you still defended us and fought Scott and his friends yourself and got stabbed." Jenna said.

"We didn't think you'd do that. You could've just stood there and watch us take the hit. We would've deserve it." Travis said.

"I'm not that kind of person." I said. That's when Hannah came in and stuffed a lemon in my mouth as Tiffany came behind me. I was being held down when,

I gave out a muffled scream biting on the lemon so hard giving me a sour taste when something pulled out of me so hard. Shit that hurts! I thought as I nearly fell over and was about to fall when a pair of arms caught me, but it wasn't Matt and Cooper's. I looked to see it was Travis and Jenna's instead as they helped me up as I saw Marissa coming over behind me. That's when something burns when I felt liquid pouring onto the spot where I got stabbed and then quickly someone patched it up.

Marissa came over in front of me and had a sincere look on her face.

"We're sorry Lucas." She said.

"Really sorry." Jenna said.

"Yeah, any friend of these guys is a friend of ours." Travis said as I nodded my head.

"Can you stand?" Marissa asked me.

"I think so." I said as Travis and Jenna carefully let me go to see and I was still standing.

"Okay then, let's get back to the party. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"You still up for fooshockey?" Travis asked me.

"Maybe, but I don't think I can do it with the shoulder I got stabbed on." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." Travis smiled to me as he carefully patted my back and led me over to the gaming center with the others.

The rest of the night was great. Not just because of the awesome party, not because I still have my friends adding new ones I made, but I started to see what it means to be cool. Even though I'm not like others, they love me for… well, me. And I should be proud of that. And I am. I should know that since I'm the nerd after all but hey, don't be fooled. I'm the guy who's not afraid to take risks. Maybe a little.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	37. Outtake 8

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I thought you guys would like hear more about Lucas's girlfriend in this story, Meghan Valentine. :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 8**

 **October of junior year:**

Lucas's POV

"Lucas. Lucas!"

"Huh, what?" I asked looking around seeing Tiffany snapping her fingers right in my face.

"Were you even listening?" She asked.

"Yeah, lim of x to 3 is 8/4 which equals 2." I said.

"Lucas, I'm helping you with chemistry, not calculus." Tiffany said and I looked at my notes and opened textbook to see sure enough that they're for chemistry judging from the elements of the periodic table.

"Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly. "Okay, I wasn't really paying attention."

I am at Tiffany's house on a Friday night where she is helping me with chemistry in her room where I have to learn about combining the elements. It's easier said than done. How the hell do scientists do this? I just hope this isn't involved with computers when I go to college.

"Is everything okay Lucas?" Tiffany asked closing her notebook and taking a good look at me. "You seemed a bit bothered about something." That caused me to sigh.

"To be honest with you Tiff, no, I'm not." I said closing my notebook as well.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"It's Meghan." I answered.

"Is she sick?" Tiffany asked.

"No, but something is wrong with her." I said.

"What is it?"

"You tell me." I said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Friday Afternoon**_

" _Hey, thanks for the ride, babe." I said to Meghan as I got into her car. I just got off of work after only four hours at Starbucks and Meghan came to pick me up since my car is in the shop due to engine problems._

" _Don't mention it baby." Meghan smiled as I gave her a kiss before she started driving to my house._

 _How is it that Meghan is my girlfriend? The most beautiful girl in school, hell, the whole world, is dating_ me _. Compared to her, I'm okay looking at all and almost close to six feet. Then add that Meghan's now a cheerleader for the school and yet she's dating a swimmer like me. All the boys were assuming that since Meghan's a cheerleader, she and I would be yesterday's news but no, Meghan's still loyal to me. Apparently the guys believe cheerleaders only date basketball or football players. Boys, we're in a new generation now. We don't stick to the status quo forever._

 _Anyway, I always doubt myself to believe I would end up having Meghan since I'm… well… how do I say this nicely about myself? Okay, different. I'll put it that way. I don't look like Meghan's type but yet she loves me for me. It makes me happy about that though._

" _So how was work today?" Meghan asked._

" _Pretty slow," I shrugged. "The only two things that actually happened was the old lady giving me a fifty instead of a five, no matter how many times I told her what it was, she claims that's what she owes me, and there's the part where this girl received her order of beverage from me and left but then came back giving me a pamphlet with a note saying she wanted to say hi to me but saw that I was busy adding her number that goes 'Text me…' which made it really awkward." I said causing Meghan to giggle. This isn't a first; ever since I started working, girls have been… I don't how to say this exactly, they have been treating me… different. I mean as in… they treat me like how they treat guys like Matt or Cooper with the smiles and the flirting. But that would mean that girls are interested in me. Since when? Girls were never interested in me when I try to ask them out before and now they are? Sometimes I don't understand women._

" _Should I be jealous?" Meghan teased._

" _I wouldn't really worry about her." I said. "She looks a lot like my grandma Julianna when she was young and I don't wanna think about the thought about me and that girl together." I shuddered._

" _Are you sure?" Meghan asked playfully as she pulled over on my driveway. "This girls sounds like she wants you."_

" _Even if she does, you don't just give a note to someone to tell them hi, just say so in person." I said. "And anyways, she can't do anything to get in between me and you. My heart belongs to you and you only. She's not like you; smart, kind, loving, got some serious girl power and most of all, beautiful." I smiled. That's when all of a sudden, Meghan's expression changed when she tensed up in her seat._

" _Get out." She said._

" _What?" I said in confusion._

" _Get out." Meghan said a little louder._

" _Meghan, did I say something wrong?" I said reaching over to gently grab her hand._

" _Stop bullying me!" Meghan snapped yanking her hand away from me. Huh?_

" _What did I do?" I asked._

" _I don't want you to treat me so different Lucas." Meghan said, turning away from me._

" _Meghan, what are you talking about? All I did was complimented on how beautiful you are." I said._

" _I said get out!" Meghan snapped causing me to flinch as I quickly got out of the car._

" _Um, I'll call you later?" I said more in a question as Meghan reached over and slammed the door shut before she pulled out of my driveway and took off leaving me all confused… and hurt._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I tried calling her back a few hours later to check on her but she wouldn't answer. She didn't respond to my e-mails and text messages and she ignored my tweets and video calls." I finished as Tiffany listens.

"Oh my gosh." She said.

"Please tell me what I did wrong." I said to Tiffany, begging. "Did I do something to cause Meghan to snap at me? If it's about that girl who gave me her number, can you call her and set her straight?"

"Honestly Lucas, after what you told me through all the conversation between you and her, I don't think you did anything wrong and yet Meghan makes it sound like you did." Tiffany said.

"I don't know what when wrong." I said. "One minute we were having a playful conversation and the next minute she snapped at me like I'm the bad guy. Please tell me it was a woman thing."

"The only woman thing that involves snapping is pregnancy. And I know for sure that's not the case." Tiffany said, adding a small chuckle. Of course not, Meghan's father, Mark would beat the hell out of me for sure… and possibly file court on me. It'll give his excuse to now hate me.

"Then what did I do?" I asked. "What _should_ I do?"

"I think Meghan just had a bad day." Tiffany assured me. "Just give her some space, but keep up on her. I'm sure she'll come around."

"You really think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so." Tiffany smiled. "I know how much you love Meghan and care about her. I know she feels the same way about you since she always talks about you with me and Hannah."

"What did she say about me?" I asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Tiffany smiled, waving it off like it was nothing.

"Gee thanks." I said as Tiffany giggled.

"Come on, let's get you focus on chemistry." Tiffany said reopening her book causing me to groan. Man, I was hoping to get out of it.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was… difficult. Meghan and I still haven't talked to each other since Friday. She still hasn't responded to my calls. I wonder what her parents are thinking when they see her. I hope Mark doesn't make the wrong assumption. My parents can see the worry look on my face. You can't hide it from my dad's cop senses.

I just don't understand what Meghan's problem is. She accuses _me_ of bullying her. How am I the bully? I'm not a bully, I was the bull _ied_. I don't think it works that way. I'm worried about how this affects our relationship. I don't wanna lose Meghan as my girlfriend, but what can I do to fix this? The main question is,

What is the problem?

It's Monday which means for us, it's time for school. If you're Cooper, you complain about being bored as hell. For everyone else, I hope you have plans after you graduate high school. During school, Meghan still hasn't talk to me but we went on with this façade to not give the boys' hopes up about us.

Right now, it's fifth period and my friends and I have American Lit with Ms. Warner, going over the book on Animal Farm.

"In what ways did Snowball and Napoleon vie for pre-eminence?" Ms. Warner asked from reading her book.

"Bring in the mama!" Cooper declared earning a weird but amused look from Ms. Warner.

I rolled my eyes and answered. "They talk it out."

"No, they go to war." Matt said who is sitting next to me with Cooper behind him.

"Why can't they talk it out?" I asked Matt.

"They go to war." Matt said to me.

"Uh okay Matt, you and me against Lucas, like old times." Cooper said as he and Matt shook hands when Matt nodded and then both of them turned to me as I had an unbelievable look on my face.

"They talk it out!" I said.

"They go to war!" Matt said.

"Let's get him!" Cooper said. But before either of them could move, I quickly reached under my desk and pulled out two Nerf guns and Matt and Cooper covered themselves as I was shooting multiple Nerf darts at them rapidly. Matt and Cooper lowered their arms having the 'What the hell was that?' looks on their faces at me.

"Should've talked it out." I smirked as I spun the Nerf guns in my hands stopping to give each gun a blow at the place where the darts came out and strapped them back under my desk while I heard Trevin and Ryan laughing their heads off. … And Emanuel was laughing as well. I thought having one class with him last year was enough.

"You had Nerf guns taped under your desk?" Cooper asked me.

"I had them taped before the first day of school started." I said.

"How did you know you need them for this class?" Matt asked me as Cooper removed the darts that were stuck on him.

"Who says this is the only class I had my Nerf guns taped under a desk?" I asked smirking as Matt and Cooper leaned away from me as Ms. Warner giggled and continued with her lesson.

"Snowball announces his plans to modernize the farm by building a windmill, Napoleon has his dogs chase Snowball away and declares himself leader later on." She said. "George Orwell made the two characters prime examples of what happens when many conflicts don't end well between two sides during the story. Anyone wanna guess what comes next? Meghan?"

Meghan, who is sitting in front of me, lifted her head from her notes facing Ms. Warner.

"Please stop picking on me." She said.

"What?" Ms. Warner said in confusion as Tiffany raised her hand.

"Napoleon took things his way and ends up in an opposite direction for the farm." Tiffany, sitting in front of Matt, answered.

"The windmill ended up a success, but when it got destroyed through a violent storm, all animals were convinced that Snowball sabotaged their project," Ms. Warner explained as she walked around the classroom. "He soon brings treasons to other animals that are in league with Snowball. Meghan, no one should be texting you in class." She said to her kindly and I looked to see Meghan on her phone. I was about to look over her shoulder to see who Meghan was texting but she put it away before I got the chance. Who was that? If it's a guy who somehow has Meghan's number, now I have to be prepared for Meghan to change her number, _again_.

"I agree." Meghan said and then turned around to face me. "I don't like it when you say that about me." You have got to be kidding me. We're still going on about that?

"Okay since when has calling someone beautiful an insult?" I asked. "You were fine with me calling you that before and now you're not, what gives?" I said as Ms. Warner continues.

"As you remember, Mr. Fredrick attacks the farm. Even though the animals won, Boxer took the hit." Ms. Warner said as she returned to the front of the classroom facing us. "What does this part of the story relates to us in real life?" She asked causing Hannah, who is sitting behind me to slowly raise her hand. "Hannah?"

"People would get hurt even though they know what they're up against?" Hannah asked.

"And that led them like how Boxer would end up." Meghan said, looking down at her desk. Ms. Warner looked at Meghan and then at me and my friends.

"What's going on?" She asked. Meghan was silent as Matt, Cooper and Hannah had confused looks on their face when they and Tiffany turned to me while the rest of the class listens.

"Meghan thinks I'm bullying her because I said something she doesn't like now." I explained to Ms. Warner.

"Well a bully is someone who says things a person doesn't like." Ms. Warner said. "A bully is someone who uses power and intimidation to hurt others. There is a difference between conflicts with a friend and a bully. So don't just throw a word around."

"There are other words that you don't need to throw out as well." Meghan said as she turned to face me.

"What, beautiful? What do you have against someone calling you that now? The word that describes who you are?" I asked.

"I asked you not to, why do we have to talk about this?" Meghan snapped.

" _Because,_ the most powerful tool anyone can use is the ability to solve a conflict with words." Ms. Warner said as I looked at Meghan.

"Meghan, since when has me calling you beautiful ever been a bad thing? It's the truth about you, not just from me but from everyone. And I'm not saying that to get something out of you, I'm being completely honest with you being beautiful outside and inside, your own definition of beautiful."

It all happened in a flash when I felt a sting that burns on my cheek as the whole class gasped.

"Meghan!" Ms. Warner said in shocked as I turned with my hand on my cheek where Meghan slapped me as she gathered her things and was out the door in seconds. I got out from my seat and followed after her before anyone could stop me. Actually, I don't think Ms. Warner minded.

"Meghan!" I called as we were out of the building and in the parking lot. "Meghan! Meghan! Meghan, come back here!" She ignored me as she was in her car. "Meghan, come on. Open this door! Meghan, please!" I said but she continues ignoring me as she pulled out of her spot and drove off as I watch her leave the school premises. Before she did, I thought I saw something where Meghan's eyes are as she blinked a couple of times.

"Lucas!" I turned when my friends caught up to me.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"Not exactly." I said as I felt the burning on my cheek.

"Dude, I can't believe your girlfriend bitch slapped you." Cooper laughed causing Matt to smack his head. "OW!" He cried.

"Way to be sensitive." Hannah said to him.

"What happened bro?" Matt asked me.

"I wish I knew." I said as I looked at where Meghan took off. "Guys, I'm worried about Meghan."

"What did you do?" Hannah asked.

"Don't you think I would know what it is?" I asked. "Something's not right here, my cop senses are making me go crazy!"

"Lucas, we'll find out what's wrong. We're here to help." Tiffany said.

"Meghan's our friend and we'll help out whatever problem she has." Hannah said.

"Yeah bro, we'll figure this out together." Matt said.

"Even if things don't end well. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

After school ended, we called Meghan to meet us at Starbucks. I'm not technically on duty but I will help incase I'm needed. Now why is Meghan meeting us there? Ask Tiffany who came up with a way to resolve a conflict.

Cooper came over to us with two cones of each with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. He handed one to Matt and then one to Hannah. The two of them had towels on their arms as they accepted the ice cream from Cooper. Hannah then gave the ice cream for Tiffany and backed away as Matt gave one to Meghan and did the same. They joined me and Cooper as Tiffany and Meghan stared at each other.

"Bro, are you sure you want Tiffany to go through with this, especially fighting with ice cream?" Matt asked me.

Yeah, see Tiffany has come up with a special way to handle a conflict and from what we remembered in history, someone fires the shot in the air and the other person took it the wrong way and shot that person and killed him. Tiffany thinks that the best way to see where this problem was going if it involves me is that if Meghan fights back, then it does involves me but if she stands down, then something is wrong but it has nothing to do with me.

"Tiffany volunteered to do it on my behalf to find out for herself. You know how she understands people." I said. "Besides, I can't fight girls that have no fighting experiences in my level and plus business today is slow and that ice cream is about to expire tomorrow anyway." I added with a shrug causing Matt to understand completely.

Tiffany and Meghan walked up to each other, turned around and was back to back. Tiffany then got down moving her shoulders around on Meghan's back.

"What are you doing?" Meghan asked.

"I'm itchy." Tiffany said playfully as she stood back up against Meghan while I felt an annoyed twinge. Okay I know Tiffany's a girl but nobody rubs their back against Meghan's except me!

"Alright Tiffany," Cooper said as he came over to her. "As the one who challenged this duel, you get the first shot. You take three paces, turn and fire." He said moving his hands around in motion.

"How do you know how to do this so well Cooper?" Hannah asked.

"We do this in basketball practice a lot. We always see who gets the first shot at half court." Cooper shrugged and walked over to the middle to get out of Tiffany's way.

"Okay ladies, ice cream ready." Cooper said as Tiffany and Meghan got in position. "One," They took a step forward. "Two," They took another step forward. "Three," "They took one more step. "Turn," They did so facing each other. "And fire! Wait!" Cooper halted. "Something's not right here." He said as Matt shook his head while I rolled my eyes and Hannah giggled seeing Cooper in the middle where Tiffany and Meghan are facing each other unaware that when he was counting, he was taking steps with the girls. As soon as we pulled Cooper out of the way joining us, he said, "Oh" He chuckled when he realizes it. "That would've been bad." Actually, that would've been hilarious but we'll save that for next time. "Fire!" He said signaling the fight.

There was silence as Meghan and Tiffany stared at each other. We looked at Tiffany since she gets the first move. She stared at Meghan and then at her cone. She then turned to Hannah and handed it to her.

"And that boys, is how you resolve a conflict." Hannah said as she took a lick and stared at it. "Hmm, this taste one day before expired." She said to me.

"Okay babe, please take the hint and let's move this all aside." I said to Meghan who is still holding her cone.

"This will be over when you all stop treating me different." Meghan said.

"You are different, we all are." Tiffany said to her. "That's what makes us special. That's what makes _you_ special. You're the nicest and most beautiful girl we know and we love you for it. Accept it."

Meghan just stared at Tiffany and walked over to her as Tiffany held her arms out for a hug. Without warning, Meghan shoved the ice cream right in Tiffany's face. The rest of us were speechless as the ice cream fell off of Tiffany's face while Meghan turned around and stormed out of Starbucks into her car and drove off.

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Hannah asked as she gave her the towel.

"I'm fine." Tiffany replied calmly as she wipes her face off from the ice cream that was on her face. Fine? How can she fine after what my girlfriend just did?!

"Tiffany, I'm so sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay Lucas," Tiffany said as she was done cleaning her face as we all sat down. "It's not your fault. And it's not Meghan's either."

"What do you mean? How are you okay with all of this?" Cooper asked.

"Because that's not Meghan. That's not Lucas's girlfriend and that's not our friend. This isn't Meghan at all." Tiffany said.

"So it has nothing to do with me?" I asked.

"It does, but you're not the cause of it. You're more… linked to it." Tiffany said.

"Well then what could've happened that changed her all of a sudden?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but it's making me all worried. I'm worried that… this could be the end… for me and Meghan." I said sadly.

"Dude, relax." Cooper said giving me a light slap on the shoulder. "It doesn't look like Meghan wants to break up with you even though she's way out of your league." He said and this time, no one smacked his head.

"Yeah bro, something must be going on that doesn't involve your guy's relationship." Matt said. I hope so but what is it then that's making Meghan act like this? This isn't my girlfriend that I know and love. Why can't my cop senses just tell me?! I thought as I was running my hands through my hair.

"You know, this reminds me back in middle school how I was shorter than most people and someone would say that…" Hannah's voice trailed off and she looked like as she was somehow lost in her thought, looking down at a distance. "Oh my gosh." She said quietly.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

I turned my head and noticed that Hannah's staring me with a look like she just realized something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling weirded out.

"You gots to go." Hannah said to me.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"We needs more towels." Hannah said suddenly. What? "Tiffany needs more towels."

"No I don't." Tiffany said.

"Get her more towels!" Hannah said to me and the guys.

"Okay, okay!" I said as we got up.

"We're going!" Matt said as we entered behind the counter.

"Damn, what got her panties in a bunch?" Cooper said to me and Matt.

"Cooper!" Hannah said in a warning tone causing us to scramble to the back room in fear looking for towels.

Geez, first Meghan and now Hannah? What is with these girls? Is this a woman thing that I don't wanna know about?

Hannah's POV

As soon as Matt, Cooper and Lucas were in the back room and out of ear shot, I scooted closer to Tiffany.

"Hannah, what's going on?" Tiffany asked. I turned my head to check that the boys are still in the back room which they are and then turned back to her.

"Of course Meghan's beautiful, she's the most beautiful girl in school to everyone not just to boys but girls too who admire her for not caring that she's beautiful. That's what we love about her." I explained.

"So what's the problem?" Tiffany asked, not understanding this.

"Somebody doesn't." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Meghan doesn't want to be herself because she feels different, because a bully makes you feel different." I said. "A bully made me feel different about myself and made me feel bad about it before."

"But why would Meghan think I would do that to her? Why would she think _Lucas_ would do that to her? He's her boyfriend, he would never treat Meghan that way." Tiffany said. I thought for a moment.

"I think Meghan was trying to get Lucas to hear her." I said.

"Hear what?" Tiffany asked like it doesn't make sense. "Why does Meghan keep talking about a bully if she knows that Lucas is…" Tiffany trailed off until, "Oh no." She said and I nodded as if I've proven my point. Tiffany got up and left Starbucks, got into her car and drove off. As soon as she did, I turned my head to see the boys coming back from the back room.

"Wait, did Tiffany just leave?" Cooper asked as he, Matt and Lucas exited the counter when they noticed Tiffany's absence.

"Yep." I said getting up and coming over to them.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do with these towels?" Matt asked showing the two white towels in his hands.

"Oh they're not for Tiffany." I said taking them both from Matt.

"Well then who are they for?" Lucas asked.

"They're for you." I said to him.

"Me?"

"Yep," I said as I gently pushed Lucas back behind the entrance to the counter. "Stand right there." I said as I tied one end of the towel around Lucas's wrist leaving him confused.

"Hannah," Lucas said. "What are you even doing –"

"Don't," I cut him off, facing him. "Mistaken my wrath because of my size because I've lived with two younger brothers who are taller than me by a foot and I can still be intimidating so don't make me use it on you!"

"Okay." Lucas said raising his free hand up in surrender as I tied the other end of the towel that is tied with Lucas's wrist around a handlebar that is underneath the counter for towels.

"Look, I know we get on each other's nerves a lot, but this time, what I'm about to do to you is a serious business. I'm doing this for your own good because I care about you Lucas; I'm your best friend and you have to trust me." I said to him as Lucas was confused.

"Uh last time I checked, a best friend doesn't tie another best friend behind the counter where he works." Cooper said to me.

"Besides, _I'm_ his best friend, we're bros." Matt pointed out as I turned to them.

"Well if you guys are his best friend, you would understand _why_ he needs to be tied up." I said holding out a towel for Matt and Cooper causing them to look at each other in confusion.

"You what, I'm just gonna do it." Cooper said taking the towel from me. "One, because I don't need an explanation and two, because I want in on whatever action is going on." He said going to the counter with Lucas. "Sorry man." He said to Lucas as he tied Lucas's wrist to the other handlebar with the towel.

"Okay Lucas, I'm about to tell you something and I need you not to get mad." I said to him as Cooper jumped over the counter and joined me and Matt.

Lucas looked at how he was tied up and chuckled as he looked at me. "Hannah, if this is about what happened to my science gerbil in the sixth grade, I already knew it was you that killed it a long time ago." He said causing my eyes to widen at how he knew.

"Okay one, I'm sorry but for the record, I didn't kill him, I just… accidently let him out and he crawled out the window and… didn't get to the other side." I said. "And second, that's not it."

"Heh, well whatever it is Hannah, I'm not gonna get mad about it." Lucas said like I was being ridiculous. Well let's hope my plan works.

"Something's happening to Meghan." I said. Just as I feared, Lucas's expression slowly turned from a smile to a frown.

"What." He said quietly.

Tiffany's POV

After what Hannah was telling me, it all made sense about Meghan's behavior. I just can't believe it. How could I not see that? I understand people, I should at least understand what's going on with Meghan. I'm just glad Hannah told me first before Lucas because I'm sure he wouldn't like it one bit. Let's hope Hannah can hold Lucas off long enough while I talk to Meghan.

A few minutes later, I arrived at Meghan's house. Her parents are not home so I let myself in. I walked upstairs and opened the door of her room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed hugging herself like she was cold.

"We need to talk." I said as I sat on the bed next to Meghan.

"I'm sorry for shoving ice cream in your face." Meghan said. I saw her eyes were all red and watery, there were shadows under them.

"That's not it," I said. "This isn't about the conflict between you and me or you and Lucas or you and us, your friends, this is a conflict that you're lucky I came here first before Lucas because he wouldn't like this more than I do. Why would you keep this quiet and not come to us?" I asked feeling hurt. "Why didn't you just _tell_ us that someone is bullying you?"

Meghan didn't answer right away as fresh tears came out of her eyes. "I'm scared." She said quietly. "I didn't want you guys to see me like this, especially Lucas. I guess I did a good job being undetected from his cop senses, haven't I." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"You thought it would just go away?" I asked as Meghan nodded her head.

"It's getting worst now." She said.

"Do you know there's a difference between a conflict between a bully and a conflict between you and Lucas?" I asked.

"What?"

I answered that when I pulled Meghan close to me embracing her in a hug, comforting her.

"I called Lucas a bully," Meghan said. "I slapped him, and then I ice creamed you. I'm hurting people. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, and I'm sure Lucas will understand as well. I know he wants to help you as well." I said.

"But why?" Meghan asked as she started crying. "Everything that has happen these past few days involves him. If Lucas finds out, I'm afraid of what he'll think and… I might lose him." She said as she continues crying as I started rubbing her back to soothe.

"Meghan, Lucas isn't like that. He loves you. And you shouldn't be doing this alone at all, I'm here for you and so is Lucas. And also Matt, Hannah and Cooper. We're all here for you. We're your friends. Whatever is going on between you and this person, we'll be with you no matter what you think." I said as Meghan was able to calm down. "Now we got two things to worry about."

"What's that?" Meghan asked, sniffling. That's when my phone was vibrating. I answered when I saw Hannah's name on the screen calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tiffany, so remember what happened in the sixth grade of what became of that science gerbil?" Hannah asked.

"He's coming isn't he?" I asked understanding what she means.

"Yeah, Lucas is on his way and he's not too happy about this." Hannah said and I hung up after that turning to Meghan.

"That would be two." I said to her.

 _ **Meanwhile during the conversation…**_

Lucas's POV

"Someone's bullying Meghan?" Matt asked in shocked.

"Who?!" Cooper asked, demandingly as his knuckles tightened so hard that I'm sure his nails would break through his skin.

"I don't know who but I'm certain that's what happening to her. You remember how I was like when someone was bullying me in middle school." Hannah said to Matt and Cooper and turned to me.

"I had to tie you up before I told you what someone was doing to Meghan because I know how much you care about her since you now have that boyfriend protective material." She said to me. "And when it comes to the people you care about, well, despite you don't have Cooper's muscles, your strengths can be… unpredictable. Remember how you took out the entire football team in middle school, as a _seventh_ grader before you got your black belt?"

"Oh that was one hell of a lesson to the football players alright." Cooper said.

"Yeah, _never_ mess with Lucas by taking his Fruit Rollups." Matt said as he and Cooper nodded their heads as I just stood there listening while trying to get every inch of myself in control feeling the blood boil inside me that's causing me to shake breathing through my nose.

"Okay, I think I did it right." Hannah said.

"Oh Hannah," Matt said, shaking his head. "Hate to break it to you girl, but you messed up big time."

"What do you mean? I shouldn't have told him?" Hannah asked, turning to them.

"Nah, he would've figured it out anyway from his cop senses but that's not it." Matt said.

"Then what did I do wrong?" Hannah asked looking at where I'm standing and seeing if she left out something.

"Well one, you used towels." Cooper said as I looked at the towels that are tied to me to the handlebars.

"What should've I used?" Hannah asked.

"Eh, it wouldn't matter anyway." Cooper said as he and Matt pulled Hannah, who is confused, when they all took a step back just as I grabbed the towel on my right and pulled it hard for a few seconds causing it to pull out the handlebar right off the counter so easily where you can hear the sound of wood being ripped off from a few saw dusts flying around softly.

"Oh." Hannah said as I did the same thing with the other towel on my left.

"If there's one thing we should know about Lucas, when it comes to the people he cares about, _nothing_ can hold him." Cooper said as I got the towels off of me. I saw Hannah pulling out her phone just as I left Starbucks.

I was driving in my car that is now fixed heading to Meghan's house. My hands wouldn't stop gripping on the steering wheel so tight and I couldn't help myself breathing so hard from this anger.

I can't believe that someone is bullying my girlfriend! Why?! What did she ever do to them? Why would this person do that to someone like her? I think the bigger question I should really be asking is why Meghan didn't tell me about this! How could she? It already hurts enough how she behaved towards me and when she slapped me but keeping this quiet from me hurts the most. What did this person do to make Meghan act like this? I'll figure out what to do if it's a girl, maybe my dad will arrest her but if it's a guy, I swear to god I will so bring the hurt on him so badly that he'll wish his mother had kept her legs crossed. The way I was able to break those handlebars was only a warm up, even though it'll cost me this week's paycheck.

I arrived at Meghan's house and I saw Tiffany's car already there. Of course she is. I thought as I got out of my car and went inside and upstairs. When I arrived at Meghan's room to see it closed, I opened the door and when I did, stuff came falling down in front of me and I saw tons of filled boxes spilling out, some drawers moves aside, a swivel desk chair spun around when pushed and many other things going down as Tiffany and Meghan were backing away.

"Or not." Tiffany said as I stepped over the fallen items and turned to Meghan who looked scared.

"Why would you not tell me about this?" I asked her.

"I should be fighting my own battles, Lucas." Meghan said.

"No you shouldn't and you don't have to, Meghan!" I said. "That's the point of having friends. That's what our relationship is about, you should always tell me what goes on in your life and vice versa with me. And did you really think that there was anything you could put in front of this door to keep me from helping you?" I asked flailing my arms around.

"Lucas, calm down." Tiffany said, coming over to Meghan who was sniffling. Okay, I do deserve a good beating for being hard on my girlfriend but can you blame me for how upset I am for two reasons? That's when I turned when I heard footsteps coming upstairs and into Meghan's room.

"Meghan, did you really think you could keep this kind of stuff from us?" Hannah asked.

"You expect that we were gonna let you take care of this problem all by yourself?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what did you think we were gonna do? Oh by the way I took some cereal." Cooper said as Matt, Tiffany, Hannah and I had disbelief looks on our faces at Cooper holding out a bowl with a spoon. "You're out of milk… now. OW!" He cried when Hannah reached over and smacked his head.

"You know, I don't like it when one of us has a problem, we always help each other out and Meghan thinks she's the exception." I said turning to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you. I just… didn't want to make you all feel like burdens." Meghan said.

"Meghan, what kind of people do you think we are? What did you expect from me? No matter how bad this is, whatever it is, I'm here for you no matter what, because I'm your boyfriend." I said.

"Plus you're not just Lucas's boyfriend, you're his friend." Hannah said to Meghan.

"And you're not only his friend, you're our friend too." Matt said.

"Yeah," Cooper said setting down his bowl. "We're here for you. Together we can overcome anything."

"I told you." Tiffany said to Meghan giving her a smile. Meghan looked at her and then me and then everyone else and I felt my cop senses telling me that she feels unsure.

"But what if you're dealing with someone who –" Meghan was interrupted when her phone gave out a ding. She pulled it out and looked at her screen before putting it away. "Who just won't stop?" She finished.

"Then we won't stop either." I said. "We won't let this person get away with this. We're not gonna let them get to us that way; that's what gives them power. No matter what this person has against us, we're not gonna back down. I won't back down, I won't let this person hurt you anymore." Meghan just stared at me as tears were coming out.

"Come here," I said to her softly with my arms open as Tiffany gently ushers her to my arms as I wrapped them around Meghan when she is in them.

"I took my anger out you. I called you the bully. I hurt you. I hurt your friends. I'm so sorry." Meghan said as she started crying.

"Shh," I said as I rubbed her back. "It's okay. None of that matters. I'm here for you. Always. I love you." I said to her softly.

"I love you." She sniffled, earning kiss on her head from me as I hugged her.

"Come on guys." Tiffany said hugging Meghan from behind.

"Awe!" Hannah said joining in.

"Group hug!" Matt said happily doing the same.

"Ah hell yeah!" Cooper said getting in on it as we all hugged Meghan in a group circle to show her how important she is in our group.

* * *

I'm glad we have cleared the air of Meghan's behavior and I'm also glad to have her back to where she was with me, but we still have one main conflict. We have a new one now; this unknown bully who's hurting my girlfriend.

My friends and I didn't press on with Meghan about who is the one hassling her after what she went through yesterday but we are ready to stop this person that is responsible for hurting her. Whoever this person is, he or she made a big mistake. You mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me and don't even think about underestimating me. You know what they say; you mess with the bull, you get the horns.

It's American Lit again and we were expecting another interesting lesson from Ms. Warner about Animal Farm, but instead, we see Ms. Warner standing behind her desk until she lifted her head up facing the class.

"I want to talk to you." She said. "I know there's something going on here." She said mostly to me and my friends.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" Meghan asked.

"Do _you_ want to, Meghan?" Ms. Warner said coming in front of her desk. "From what I've seen, you haven't told your parents or me and I respect that."

"It ain't good." Matt said.

"I thought so. You're in on it?" Ms. Warner asked Matt.

"Yep." Matt nodded.

"And you're in on it?" Ms. Warner asked Hannah.

"Of course." Hannah said.

"Lucas, of course you're involved in this." Ms. Warner said to me.

"Yes." I said.

"The right way?" Ms. Warner asked. I looked at Ms. Warner and it looked like she saw through me. Of course she would, she knows me too well. She knows about everything about everyone.

"Definitely." I answered.

"The right way Lucas," Ms. Warner said. "What you do now doesn't make you who you are, you should already know that from the very beginning. Got it?" I nodded my head.

"Tiffany?" Ms. Warner turned to her.

"Everything will be alright. It always is." Tiffany answered.

"Why do you think that it always is? Cooper, what's on the board?" Ms. Warner asked pointing at the whiteboard that reads "Friendship" and underneath it "Growth" in black marker.

"The top one?" Cooper asked slowly.

Ms. Warner chuckled. "That's right." She smiled.

"And you're about to tell us about the second one." Cooper said.

"Yes." Ms. Warner said.

"What do you know, jocks can be strong _and_ smart." Cooper grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing's more important than friends when you go through life." Ms. Warner said. "Even if you're alone when they aren't around, when they're not with you in person, there's always someone you can turn to; a parent or a teacher or even a stranger, its okay to ask for help."

I looked at my friends who looked at me and then at each other.

"That's because there is so much out there waiting that makes it easier for you guys." Ms. Warner said.

"How do we fight that?" I asked.

"That's where growth comes in," Ms. Warner said. "Relying on each other. Grow together. But sometimes you have to grow by yourself. But whatever it is that makes its way to you, it's just shadows."

"Thanks Ms. Warner." I said as she smiled and looked around.

"Haley," Ms. Warner said. "Trevin, Ryan, Bri, Emanuel, Connor, Allie, Rob, Liam, Gabby, Jordyn, A.J., Monica, Darien, Zoey, I know there are lots of groups of friends in here. And I know you guys know too." She said with pride as we all smiled to her. "Learn from each other. Continue to grow. And always know that I'm here for you. I care about you all like you're my own."

And with that, the bell rang signaling the next class.

After school, my friends and I are at my house sitting in my room figuring out what to do now after what we've learned from American Lit.

"Okay I know what Ms. Warner says is right but Meghan, if you want, I am more than happy to teach that guy a lesson for you." Cooper said to her.

"Sorry Coop but if anyone's gonna do the beating it's me. I'm the boyfriend after all but don't worry, I'll save some for you." I said as I wrapped my arm around Meghan while Cooper and I bumped fist.

"Thanks you guys but no." Meghan said causing me to be confused. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Come on, he doesn't scare us." Cooper scoffed.

" _He's_ a she." Meghan said. Oh.

"I'll still do it. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah smacked his head.

"No you won't Cooper and it's not because you can't hit girls." Hannah said.

"We got this." Tiffany said pointing at her and Hannah.

"Thank you but still no." Meghan said.

"Well we tried." Hannah said.

"Okay good, you're gonna face this one down, but how?" Matt asked Meghan. She pulled out her phone facing us.

"You wanna know what she's been texting me about?" Meghan said. "She's been insulting me, very harshly; saying things about how I get attention from boys, being admired by girls, the attention I get. She states that I'm not even real, that I'm nothing but fake. Um Lucas, ow." She said.

"Oh sorry." I said loosening when my hand was gripping onto Meghan's waist so tight. Can you blame me for what I'm hearing? How dare this girl call my girlfriend fake for who she is!

"Oh this girl doesn't know shit." Cooper said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't let this girl get to you, Meghan. She's probably just jealous." Hannah said.

"She didn't do this out of jealousy, I can assure you that. And there's more to it." Meghan said. "She found out something about me, and she says that she'll tell the whole school about it."

"Um Meghan, in case you haven't noticed, the whole school knows pretty much about you." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah and I know every single thing about you when we started dating." I said to her.

"They don't know everything, neither do you Lucas." Meghan said. What?

"What don't I know about you, Meghan?" I asked as the others were confused. I mean I know her full name, her birthday is on Valentine's Day, she's from Sacramento, California, her father Mark is a lawyer who well… does not like me I would say, her mother Lynda does landscaping, she's a cheerleader and honor student like me, she is someone whose got serious girl power, she's very nice to others, she blinks a lot and it's not Morse code to the boys saying 'Please rescue me,' she loves Justin Bieber, _a lot,_ what don't I know about my girlfriend?

Meghan took some deep breaths. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you."

"You don't have to say it." Tiffany said.

"No, I do." Meghan said taking more deep breaths. "I'm just… just worried about… what you guys would think of me when I tell you this."

"And that is…?" Matt asked.

"I wasn't always like this," Meghan said. "Being extremely beautiful, dress pretty, falling for cute boys, never did cheerleading at such a young age, getting the attention of boys, going fan crazy for guys like One Direction, Justin Bieber or Channing Tatum, I was totally the opposite of what I am today. I was… I was a… nerd."

Whoa! I thought as my friends and I were gaping at Meghan at what we just heard.

"That makes _so_ much sense of what Meghan sees in Lucas." Cooper said still looking speechless. So were Matt, Hannah and Tiffany that they were too speechless to hit Cooper.

"Yes, I was always into my studies for fun, I wore glasses, had braces with a few zits, I talk about smart things, I dress by the rules and I had no one but my books." Meghan said.

"I think we know what happens next." Matt said.

"Yeah, you were bullied." Tiffany said as Meghan nodded her head.

"After freshmen year, I gave myself a new makeover; I started wearing beautiful clothes, wore face masks to remove my zits, got out of my braces, wore contact lens, started being more social with what's in and out, a typical pretty teenage girl thing." Meghan explained. "The next year, everyone started treating me different. I've received a lot of attention, especially from boys trying to ask me out but I never dated, not after how they treated me before. That was before I came here."

"And now this girl will reveal that to the whole school." Hannah finished for Meghan earning a nod. Okay, now I know the real Meghan. I just didn't see that coming, at all. Anyway,

"Meghan, if I'm not allowed to put myself down for being a nerd and not okay looking, why should I let you do that to yourself?" I asked her.

"Your situation of being a nerd is different than mine." Meghan said, being unable to look at me.

"So what?" I asked as I placed my finger under Meghan's chin getting her to look me. "Did you really think if I found out about this, I wouldn't want to be with you anymore? Is that what's been bothering you?" Meghan nodded her head.

"Babe, I don't care about what you were like before or what you are now, I love you for being you. That's the only thing I care about." I said.

"Really?" Meghan asked me and I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't love you any different if I found out about the real you." I said. "Plus, I think it's cute to hear that you're a nerd." I said causing Meghan to blush as I pulled her close to me for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you Lukey-pookie." Meghan said.

"Meghan." I groaned as Matt and Cooper snickered earning a dirty look from me. Why does she always call me that?

"What, it's cute." Meghan giggled.

"Not as cute as me calling you Meggy bear." I teased causing Meghan to blush furiously of red as she slapped my chest as I chuckled.

"Okay, so we know what this girl is threatening Meghan about and what she'll do. Now what?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure." Meghan said. "I don't know what to do. What _do_ I do?" She asked looking at me. I looked at her and then at my friends.

"You look at your friends," I said. "And you realize that no matter what you are or what you do, we'll always be here for you." Meghan looked around to see me and my friends smiling to her causing her to slowly smile seeing that we're here for her all the way. Because that's what friends do. Because that's what I'm here for as her boyfriend.

* * *

Narrator's POV

 **(A/N: You are about to meet up with Meghan. You are given the role of the one bullying her. She calls you to meet her after school and she'll be speaking to you. Follow along.)**

Meghan is sitting alone in the commons of the campus after school. There was nothing but silence, except for when Meghan lifted her head hearing the footsteps of the person coming over to her. Meghan got up from her seat when her bully approached her.

"Thank you for meeting me." Meghan said to her. "I know you probably have something to say, like you always have something to say, but now it's my turn to talk. You need to listen and you need to watch."

"Yes, I'm not who people think I am." Meghan continued. "They think they know everything about me, even my boyfriend thinks he knows me, but they don't. You do though. And you're not gonna put me down because of my past that you found out by telling everyone about it to make me look bad. Because I'm gonna do it."

At that moment, Lucas, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper, Hannah, Haley, Trevin, Ryan, Bri, Emanuel and many other students appeared gathering in the hallways joining Meghan with Lucas by her side facing her bully.

"I may be the most beautiful girl to everyone in this school where boys try to get my attention, being a cheerleader and being admired by everyone, but deep down, I was the girl who hides behind the glasses, a nerd. That's who I was before and that's who I'll always be." Meghan said to the bully. "I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for these people, my friends." She continued. "Because it's true friends that accept you for who you are, regardless of your past."

"I do however want to thank you though." Meghan said to the bully taking a step towards her. "Because this was hard, especially telling about part of my life to the one person I love. But I've embraced it. So thank you." She said with a smile.

"Wait, where are you going?" Meghan asked seeing her bullying turning around and walked away.

Lucas came over to Meghan's side and took her hand.

"Look at that babe," He said as they watch her bully continue walking away. "The farther away she goes, the smaller she gets." He said as the bully disappeared and he gave Meghan a proud smile as Meghan went up and kissed his lips while everyone applauded to Meghan for standing up for herself.

* * *

Lucas's POV

The next day of school, everything was back to normal, if you know what I mean. The bully was no longer a threat to Meghan since her idea to make her look bad backfired and was not heard of again. My relationship with Meghan has gotten stronger than before. The only problem is the same as always for me. Boys are still trying to ask her out even though she's taken by yours truly even though they knew what she was before. Either they don't care or they're just too blind to picture her as a nerd. Seriously, there should be a law against going after someone who is in a relationship and should be punished for it. Why can't Mark help me out if he has something against me dating his daughter?

"Well, we did it." Meghan said one morning before school starts.

" _You_ did it." I said as we were walking down the halls hand in hand. "Friendship and growth, remember?"

"So what happens next?" Meghan asked.

"Beats me," I shrugged. "Whatever it is, you can handle it, and I'll be here for you."

"And I'll be there for you." Meghan smiled as I gave her a kiss before we arrived at my locker.

"So guess what Lucas," Meghan said as I opened my locker. "My psychology class is making us do a project for our presentation of our choice of topic."

"That's sounds cool." I said as I grabbed my textbook for Calculus putting it in my bag. "So what's your presentation gonna be about?" I asked putting my textbook for French in my bag next causing Meghan to smile and I picked up something from my cop senses that is making me feel a bit cautious for some reason.

"Well, since you accepted me for who I am regardless of what I was before comparing you with the other boys, I thought I'd do a little experiment to see if people would treat me differently if I look as I were before to study the effects of their minds." Meghan explained, smiling bigger. "And I'm starting off with you as my first subject as I wear these." She said holding out something small for me to see.

"Glasses? Really?" I asked chuckling as I reached into my locker and pulled out my textbook for AP U.S. History. "As honored I am to be part of your experiment, my reaction and behavior to you is not gonna change based on how – oh my god you look so smart and hot!" I said with my mouth open in complete dumbstruck when after I closed my locker, I turned to see Meghan wearing those black frame cat eye glasses on her face causing me to nearly fall to my knees as I lean on my locker for support.

"That's not all," Meghan smiled as she touched her glasses lifting them down as she looked at me, peering causing me to gulp as my heart started racing. "Algorithms." She said causing me to be completely stunned how she said something so smart in that tone.

I must have been frozen because Meghan giggled and cupped my face closing my mouth to kiss me causing me to snap out of it.

"Come on." I said taking Meghan's hand.

"Where are we going?" Meghan asked as I started leading us out of the hallway. "Class is that way." She said in amusement.

"I need to show the guys I have one smart and beautiful girlfriend." I said as Meghan started giggling.

I'll say it again, how is it that Meghan's my girlfriend?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review.**


	38. Outtake 9

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here's another update on Lucas and Meghan.**

* * *

 **Outtake 9**

 **February of sophomore year:**

Lucas's POV

"Hey Meghan!" Todd said to her acting all cool.

"Hi Todd." Meghan politely said to him.

"So you wanna go out with me for Valentine's Day tonight?" Todd asked excitedly.

"Of course not, I'm spending that holiday with Lucas, my boyfriend." Meghan said in a 'No duh' tone while pointing at me where I am right next to her as I gave Todd the 'Yeah, hello' look. Yeah people, I was right here the whole time when Todd came over to me and Meghan, mostly to Meghan.

"Oh, you're still with him?" Todd asked, not even looking at me but at Meghan still as I was getting more pissed by the second. "I'd figured you'd dumped him over the weekend." That tears it! I thought as I reached up and pinched the area between his neck and right shoulder causing Todd to give out a cry and fall to his knees. Hey what do you know, we're the same height now.

"Okay you listen up and you better listen real good," I said as Todd was flailing his arms around madly while my fingers remained where they were at his pressure point. "I was already pissed twice when you tried to ask Meghan out in front of me and assuming that she and I are history, but ignoring the hell out of me like I don't even exist is where you have crossed the line!"

"You better tell the next guy who tries to ask Meghan out and tell him and anyone else to make other plans because Meghan is spending Valentine's Day with _me_ because she's _my_ girlfriend because if you don't let it go, I swear to god Karma will be a bitch to you! Do I make myself clear?" I asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, okay, okay!" Todd cried allowing me to let go as he scrambled up and took off. Until he was out of sight, I sighed.

"Ugh," I said leaning against the lockers. "Sorry you had to see me like that, again." I said to Meghan.

"That's okay. Thanks for saving me, _again_." Meghan said.

"That's the tenth time these guys tried to ask you out today, and school hasn't even started yet!" I said in disbelief. "And also that's the fourth day for them to do that! I'm getting tired of it."

"If it makes you feel better, I think it was hot how you got all possessive on me." Meghan smiled causing me to blush. I gave another sigh.

"Why can't guys just leave you alone? There are other beautiful girls to spend Valentine's Day with." I said.

"I'm surprised you never dated them." Meghan teased.

"Have you met me?" I asked causing Meghan to giggle as I roll my eyes. "And says the girl who never dated before." I just can't believe that a beautiful girl like Meghan never had a boyfriend before back in California. I guess you can say that I'm the 'lucky one' to be her first.

"I may fall for cute boys but I don't go out with someone so self centered or narcissistic with an Adonis complex." Meghan said.

"You mean like Matt and Cooper?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hey!" Meghan and I turned to see Matt and Cooper walking over to us along with Tiffany and Hannah.

"You got it all wrong about us, Meghan." Cooper said.

"Yeah, all those things describe Cooper." Matt said earning a punch from Cooper as I laughed.

"Yeah and thanks you two for letting me handle Todd and the boys trying to ask Meghan out single handily." I said sarcastically.

"Another one?" Hannah asked. "Was it that now, the seventieth time since you two became official?"

"The seventy-second." I corrected.

"Are guys really that desperate to ask a girl like Meghan out on a date?" Tiffany asked.

"Why don't we ask Cooper?" Hannah teased as we all turned to him.

"Now that is just offensive." Cooper said as the rest of us laughs.

"Well you do appear to be the expert." Trevin said as he joined us along with his girlfriend Haley and our other friend Ryan.

"At least I'm more of an expert than you. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"Cooper is an expert of something alright." Tiffany said.

"More like an expert of being dumped." Matt said causing Cooper to end those two in another childish fight.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Haley asked me.

"I would but I'm a bit occupied." I said as Meghan buries her head against my chest when she got my arms wrapped around her giving me goose bumps while she giggles. Man, this is torturing me in a good way.

"Listen," Meghan said when she stopped and looked up at me. "I have a dentist appointment in the afternoon so I need to go to my teachers right now letting them know that I'll be gone for fifth and sixth period."

"Will I get to see that beautiful smile for tonight's date?" I asked with a smile.

"You know it." Meghan smiled. "I'll be at your place at six."

"It's a date." I said.

"A Valentine date." Meghan said as she and I kissed. "I love you Lukey-pookie."

"Lukey-pookie?" Matt said after he and Cooper stopped fighting and burst into laughing along with Trevin and Ryan while the girls giggled as I turned a deep shade of red.

"That is so going on Twitter right now!" Cooper said as he pulled out his phone and started typing.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" I hissed to Meghan as she smiled innocently. She started calling me that since we started dating. Why? It's so embarrassing.

"Who said I made that promise?" She smirked. Okay, I gotta come up with a pet name that will embarrass her. "I'll see you in Biology." She said and walked away. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I still can't believe she's my girlfriend." I said in a daze as I watch her walk away until she turned the hallway.

"Nobody can." Ryan said and I turned to see it was just us guys now as I playfully shoved Ryan. From what I'm hearing, Hannah went to meet up with her new boyfriend Nat and Tiffany and Haley went to talk to their Trigonometry teacher.

"And we're not talking about us." Matt said to me. "We're talking about, who was it that just tried to ask Meghan out, Todd, and many other boys that want Meghan. Even Cooper doesn't understand it but he knows better than to get in the way of what you want bro."

"Yeah, by the end of this month, every boy in the school will fail to steal Meghan from you." Ryan said to me.

I sighed again from hearing this. Come on boys, Meghan's my girlfriend and she loves me. Can't they just accept that? I did when they were with someone I got shot down. I mean what are the odds I get another girl if Meghan and I break up? Very slim.

"That reminds me of something." Cooper said and turned to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You, me and Matt made an agreement that if either one of us ever got a hot girlfriend, that person would have _his_ girlfriend hooked the other guy up with one of her girlfriends as said in the Bro Codes." Cooper said coming to my side.

"Uh yeah, I don't ever recall that." I said looking away.

"October twenty-first, 2009 in the seventh grade," Trevin said as I turned to him while Cooper had the 'See?' look. Oh man. "Lunchtime, you, Cooper and Matt made that agreement when you both fell for Ramona ending up in a disaster and hence began the Bro Codes starting with hot girlfriends. Ramona had the quality of those three's interest combined."

When Trevin saw my confused face on how he knew it so well, he said to me, "I was the witness when you guys made the first rule of the Bro Codes, remember?"

I was silent until, "… Oh yeah, that." I said, pretending like I now remembered what they're talking about as I turned to Cooper.

"Yeah, you've been with Meghan for over a week now, where's my shorty, Shorty?" Cooper asked me.

"Oh come on Coop, you can't hold me to that." I said.

"Wa – Why not?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"Because when I agreed to that, I didn't think I'd ever get a hot girlfriend and I was positive that Matt would last five days longer than you, or even an hour." I said causing Matt to laugh.

"Besides, all of Meghan's friends are in California, you expect her to call them to come over here?" Matt asked Cooper.

"Well duh. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked his head.

"H-H-hey, how come I wasn't part of this Bro Code you guys are talking about?" Ryan asked us.

"You went to the bathroom at that time when that lunch special went down the wrong waterfall." Trevin explained to Ryan.

"Oh so that's how it works? I have a diarrhea problem and I don't get a hot girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, that's how it works. OW!" Cooper cried when Ryan smacked his head.

"You have Checka and she is just as hot as the rest of the girls." Matt said to Ryan.

"Yeah but Checka is really putting up a fight." Ryan said as the five minute warning bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I took off for Biology where I saw Meghan already here in her seat. And the seat next to hers which is supposed to be mine is occupied by _another_ guy who's trying to ask her out. And he's not even in this class.

"Unbelievable." I muttered as I walk over to them.

I'm doing my best to ignored how the guys don't think Meghan and I aren't meant to be together because I'm super excited to spend my first ever Valentine's Day with Meghan, our first one together. Sure it's only been about a week since we started dating but it's a big deal. Not only that its Valentine's Day but it's also Meghan's birthday. I have good plans for tonight's date at Ricardo's Restaurant. It's a good place to celebrate two special occasions. All I need is to by a special gift after school and the first Valentine's Day will be very memorable.

School just loves to torture us by slowing down time. Come on, I really want to spend Valentine's with my girlfriend. That is a word I still can't get over to say. Meghan's _my_ girlfriend? To all those boys that are still trying to make plans with Meghan, trust me, I'm asking the same question how Meghan likes me.

Anyways, I know everyone is in the same boat as me to spend Valentine's Day with their significant other. Why can't Valentine's Day be the holiday to give us students a day off from school? I'm sure people who are married get day offs from their jobs.

I was at my locker getting my textbook for World History later when I just opened it after putting in the combo I saw what was in it.

On top of my notebooks from my previous classes, there was a white envelope with my name on it. Curious, I took it out and opened it to see a letter inside.

 _Hey baby,_

 _I know we had plans for tonight but I just had a better idea of romance._

 _What'd be more romantic than at this boathouse my mom told me about?_

 _I know I should've texted you before I left about this but how's that romantic on this special day?_

 _Anyway, I'll meet you there tonight. I can't stop thinking about you._

 _Love you,_

 _Meghan :)_

I couldn't help but smiled seeing all the hearts around this note. Underneath her signed name was the address of this boathouse. Sounds cool. This special day doesn't get better than this. I am curious to why she didn't texted me or when she suddenly came up with the change of plans but hey, as long as we're spending Valentine's Day together, I'm happy. I closed my locker after getting what I need and head on over to my next class.

Finally, school ended and all I did is buy the gift I needed. I got lucky with my weekly paycheck I got along with the tips since I started working at Starbucks. Meghan's definitely gonna love this. I got home and took a shower, put on some decent clothes for my date and grabbed the gift I bought and left my room. I said goodbye to my family before I hopped into my car and drove off to the biggest night of my life.

A few minutes later, I arrived at this fancy boathouse in the area where a lot of boathouses are it. Wow, Meghan really has the best idea to spend Valentine's Day. I'll have to thank Lynda for giving her daughter the idea. I got out of the car with the roses and Meghan's gift in my hands and walked on over to the boathouse with a smile on my face.

"Meghan?" I said coming inside from the front door. "Your date is here. Wow girl, you really picked a nice place." I said looking around on the decent well paid furniture.

"Meghan? Are you here?" I asked not hearing her response as I saw no sign of her presence. Maybe she's running late. I thought as I didn't see a car besides mine. Meghan's car got totaled no thanks to Justin so she must have got Lynda or her father Mark to drop her off there. Yeah, that's it.

But if that's the case, then why are my cop senses acting up?

"Meghan?" I said. "Where are you?"

"She's not here." I jumped when someone spoke and turned when I heard the door that I came from closed and I saw someone familiar standing by it.

"Todd?" I said.

"The one and only." He said as he was leaning against the wall with arms folded and one leg against the wall. "And Meghan won't be joining us."

"What did you do to her?" I asked as my teeth were gritting while trying to calm myself down. If Todd has hurt Meghan, I swear that –

"Oh don't worry Lucas," Todd said interrupting my thoughts as he smirked. "We haven't done anything to her. Not yet." I almost lost myself wanting to throw myself at Todd but then I got confused at what he said.

"Wait, we?"

"That's right, we." I turned around to see six other guys appearing from different directions.

"Gabe?" I said when I recognized him from my Biology class. "Roger? Antonio? Kirby? Zeke? Miles?" I said seeing more familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You know Lucas, for a guy whose smart, you can be so gullible." Todd said as my cop senses went off like crazy.

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but I don't have time for this." I said calmly. "I gotta go."

"Stop him." Todd said and that's when someone grabbed my wrist pulling me back causing me to whack Antonio right in the face with the roses causing him to let go of me while I stuffed my gift for Meghan in my jacket as the others try to make a grab for me.

Thankfully, my martial arts skills gave me the edge as I was able to fight them off and made a breakthrough for the door where Todd is standing in front of it. He grabbed my arms to stop me from escaping causing me to turn us around until we were back to back with our arms still locked to each other.

Just then, I felt two stabs at both of my ribs and something was shot through my skin so easily without the need to cut open as it feels like cold water from a nozzle. I couldn't help but scream as my legs gave away and I fell to the floor as whatever it was pulled out and I couldn't help but shake like mad due to my body twitching uncontrollably.

I heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. There was also something going on in my head like it was making me hear even more things, like a static. I don't know what it was because things were slowing fading into darkness until I was completely out.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"Thanks for helping me reorganizes these files Tiffany."

"Don't mention it Jessica." I smiled.

I am at Lucas's house where I am helping Lucas's mom reorganize some files of patients at the hospital she's been assigned to do. There were some interesting… incidents you would call it, each patient were in for. I can tell how stressful it is for Jessica and I don't want her to go through with that, especially on this special day.

"So, do you and Kendall have any plans for Valentine's Day?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh we're just gonna have a simple dinner here while taking care of Lilly." Jessica shrugged. "What about you? I'm sure you should be out right now spending Valentine's Day with a certain someone." She smiled causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm actually spending Valentine's with me, myself and I; probably eating ice cream while watching romance movies." I sighed.

Mom and dad are out having dinner to spend their Valentine's Day together and Sam is with her friends to watch a new movie at the Capital Mall. Hannah is with her new boyfriend, Matt is with some girl he's now dating, Trevin is with Haley, Ryan and Checka, Cooper and Marti but I don't think it won't last long, and Lucas is with Meghan.

Where am I? I'm not with anyone at the moment. I have been dating a few boys, not as many as Hannah, but they weren't right for me. I wonder if I'll ever find a guy and be the next Lucas and Meghan but I guess I'll never know.

"I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Jessica said patting my hand giving me a warming smile as I gave one back.

"Thanks Jessica." I said.

"Okay," I turned to see Kendall coming in. "Lilly just finished her bath and is now putting on the clothes I lay out for her."

"How about I get dinner ready?" Jessica smiled as Kendall came over and gave her a kiss.

"Sure thing." Kendall smiled and then smirked. "After that and when Lilly gets to bed, we can have a little moment before Lucas gets home."

"Kendall!" Jessica said slapping his arm as Kendall laughs while I was feeling a _little_ awkward being in this moment. How old is Lucas's dad exactly? That's when the doorbell rang. Oh thank goodness.

"I'll get it." I said running to the door and answered it and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi Tiffany." Meghan smiled wearing a simple yet beautiful white dress with her dark blue purse in her hands.

"Meghan?" I said in confusion.

"Last time I checked." Meghan chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Lucas's mom out with something. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here for Lucas for our Valentine's date. I'm supposed to meet him here so he can take me to wherever our dinner is." Meghan smiled. What? "Is he here?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"Actually, he left about half an hour ago, meeting you." I said.

"What are you talking about? He told me to meet him here. We agreed on that." Meghan said, frowning.

"But Lucas told me of your change of plans for him to meet you." I said remembering what Lucas told me but not much.

"I never made a change of plans." Meghan said.

"Didn't you leave him a note in his locker?" I asked.

"No, I would've texted him about it, which I didn't." Meghan said as my eyes were in shocked at what I'm hearing.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked when he and Jessica appeared.

"Meghan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lucas?" Jessica asked.

"Apparently there's some mysterious miscommunication between Lucas and Meghan." I explained to Lucas's parents. "Lucas claims to have received a note from Meghan to meet him at a changed location for Valentine's Day while Meghan claims she didn't."

"But then where is Lucas?" Meghan asked looking worried.

"I don't know, he never told us where." I said.

"Kendall, you don't think something happened to him, do you?" Jessica asked him worriedly.

"I don't know, but my cop senses are giving me a bad feeling about this." Kendall said looking just as worried as us. Oh my gosh, I surely hope nothing bad happened to Lucas but then how come this is bad from the sound of it?

Just then suddenly, there was sound of an alarm going off somewhere in the house.

"What is that?" Meghan asked.

"Oh no, Lucas!" Kendall said as he took off somewhere in the house as Jessica had a panic look on her face. Huh? I thought as Meghan I followed them to where Kendall is hurriedly pulling out a device from his desk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lucas's chip went off." Kendall said as he turned off the alarm.

"Chip?" Meghan said.

"What chip?" I asked.

"As soon as Lucas was old enough to toddle on his own, I -… well Jessica, had put a locator chip surgically installed into Lucas's head by some doctor we knew back Forks." Kendall explained. **(A/N: No, he's not talking about Carlisle you guys.)**

I looked at Kendall and then at Jessica when I understood something. "You made Kendall chip Lucas?"

"Oh you know how much I care about my first baby!" Jessica said. "I did it because I get so worried about Lucas for everything. He's been giving me heart attacks ever since he inherited Kendall's cop senses when he was a kid and that time when he handcuffed Charlie back in Forks." That caused Kendall to snicker earning a slap in the arm by her.

"Well why is the chip going off?" Meghan asked.

"Something must have shorted out the circuit to stop transmitting triggering an emergency distress signal and gives out where Lucas is now." Kendall said looking at the screen.

"Well where is he?" I asked.

Kendall took a moment until, "He's at a boathouse at Shaymin Lake."

"Come on!" I said as Meghan followed me out of the house.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you girls." Kendall said as Meghan and I got into his cruiser. Oh Lucas, please be okay.

Lucas's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Things were a bit hazy until they started to focus.

"The defendant has finally woken up." I heard Roger say.

"W-What's going on?" I asked weakly as I tried to move. "Huh?" I looked when I felt my arms being held and saw them raised above my head where both of my wrist are handcuffed to poles behinds me. I tried to move but it was useless. My arms weren't the only ones that are being handcuffed. "H-Hey, what is this? What gives?" I said seeing my legs are handcuffed as well.

"You're on trial. That's what up." Todd said and I saw him and the others gathering around me.

"Trial?"

"That's right. Let the trial of Lucas Stone begin." Todd said as the other boys cheered while I tried to get out of these handcuffs. No good. How do you get out of these damn things? I should've asked my dad or Charlie or Logan or James or Carlos about this.

"Okay, can someone tell me what kind of trial I'm on exactly?" I asked.

"Zeke?" Todd said calling to him.

"The defendant here Lucas Stone has been charged of stealing Meghan Valentine from the victims of the trial." Zeke said.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered in disbelief. They are still hung over about that?

"Sorry Lucas but tonight, your date is with us." Kirby said.

"Looks like _you_ should've made other plans for Valentine's Day, but it looks like you already have bailing on Meghan. And I don't think she's gonna like it if she sees that you stood her up. She'll be hurt because of you." Miles said, with a smirk.

"She'll be hurt because of you guys by not letting me go!" I said angrily. That's when I got punched right in the stomach causing me to barely double over due to the handcuffs as I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"You don't have permission to speak." Gabe said to me as I tried once again to get out of these handcuffs which are started to hurt. I looked down where I can still feel Meghan's gift in my jacket as I looked at my jeans to find my phone but my pockets felt empty.

"Looking for this?" I looked up to see Antonio holding out my phone before he dropped it to the floor and stomped it into pieces. There goes the warranty.

"Look guys, can't we just talk this out?" I asked and that's when two more punches came at me; one in the stomach again and this time, one at my cheek.

"One more word out of you before trial starts and you'll be punished." Todd said as I felt blood come out of my lips.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from getting to Meghan. And you guys are not getting in the way of our relationship!" I said and that's when I felt two stabs at my side sending the familiar feeling from before until they got pulled out. As my body was twitching, I saw Gabe and Antonio holding out two stun guns when they stepped back away from me.

"That was just a warning." Antonio said.

"Can I at least ask – zZz – questions – zZz?" I asked, still twitching uncontrollably.

"You already have, but sure." Todd said.

"How could you – zZz – guys have written that note in Meghan's handwriting – zZz?" I asked how it looks exactly like hers in the note I got.

"Gabe is known to have a good penmanship when comes to other people's handwriting." Todd said as Gabe grinned in pleasure.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked.

"We're doing this for Meghan." Roger said. "We're not letting her suffer being your girlfriend." Are you kidding me? How could these guys be so delusional?

"What do you guys have against me dating Meghan?!" I asked in disbelief. "Can't you just get over it?" That earned me two more punches and a kick in the shin as I gave out a cry.

"Meghan is the most beautiful girl in school, and she deserves to be with a guy who is more handsome, stronger, cooler, and certainly not you, like us." Todd said to me.

"Well how are you gonna settle who gets Meghan – zZz?" I asked. "Surely if you did get rid of me, you guys will be fighting each other for her love."

"Nice try Lucas, but you ain't gonna toy us that easily." Miles said. Damn it. I was hoping they would fight amongst each other so I can find a way out of this.

"You're not worthy of being Meghan's boyfriend." Zeke said to me. "You're not even worthy enough to be her friend."

"Yeah, so you can undo your mind-nerd-tricks or whatever you did to manipulate Meghan into your bidding." Roger said.

"I did _nothing_ to force Meghan into having a relationship with me!" I said and that's when I got stabbed by a stun gun sending the electricity through my body. "She loves – zZz – me – zZz."

"You two are not in love." Todd stated. "She just doesn't know she's being used."

"I would never use Meghan." I said. This is getting me nowhere.

"I say we move right to the penalty phase." Zeke said as the other boys nodded their head in agreement. Wait, being tasered and beaten like a punching bag was not the penalty phase. Oh shit, I don't like where this is going.

"Hold on," I said causing the boys to turn to me. "Uh, permission to speak out?" I asked.

There was silence until Kirby said, "I think the defendant deserve ones last chance to speak before we reach the verdict." He nodded to Todd and Todd gave me the okay to speak.

"Look, I get it, I'm not exactly good looking, I'm into the whole videogames and things nerds would do, I'm not a football or basketball player, I don't have the muscles and I'm not even close to six feet tall." I said. "But so what? You think Meghan looks for a guy like that, like you all?" I asked them who all have those kinds of qualities. Add total selfish self centered jerks and denial to them.

"Yes!" They all said like it was an obvious answer.

"Fine, but let me ask you this," I said. "Do you know _anything_ about Meghan? Anything at all?"

"Of course we do." Miles said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Oh yeah? When's her birthday?" I asked in a challenged tone.

There was silence as the guys looked at each other.

"Uh… May thirteenth?" Antonio asked.

"It happens to be tonight. Hence the name Valentine. Should've been that obvious." I said and continued talking. "Do you know her favorite singer which is Justin Bieber? Actually that's obvious as well. Do you know where she's from which is Sacramento, California? Do you even know that her mom is a landscaper and her dad's a lawyer? Good luck with him. Do you know that she has inner strength the way she nearly broke one of your guy's arm off last time you tried to beat my ass when Meghan first became my friend? Do you know that she's really nice to others and doesn't like it when someone she loves gets harmed by others? Do you see how her hair flows in the wind whenever she walks? Do you know that her hazel eyes held so much sparkle when you look right into them? Do you see how her flawless skin glows in the light making her even more beautiful than ever?"

"But what do you know? You only care about how Meghan looks and thinking who you believe is right for her like she's some shiny object. All you want to do with her is make out with her like crazy or… get in her pants or whatever you guys only care about. I love Meghan, and I care so much about her. She's not like the other girls I once fell for. You guys are the ones who aren't worthy of Meghan's love." That earned me more punches and another jab to get tasered for a few seconds.

"What you said Lucas may be true, but now we know everything about Meghan thanks to you." Todd said. "Now if you don't have anything else to say, commence penalty phase." He said to the others and with that they all started walking over to me.

It's no use. I try to open their minds and they just won't listen or understand. I can't fight them off by myself, not with the way I'm being handcuffed. I'm too exhausted to even do so from the beating and being tasered. If they succeed, Meghan will think I stood her up and I will lose the only girl to have ever love me as more than a friend. It's over for me.

Just then, there was a bang from the stairs and something came tumbling down.

"Oh shit!" Cooper cried as he tumbled all the way until he reached the bottom. "Okay, ow." He grunted.

"That wasn't exactly a flashy entrance Coop." Matt said as he came down the stairs and helped him up.

"There he is!" Hannah cried when she and Tiffany arrived.

"Lucas!" Tiffany cried when she saw me in my position.

"Guys!" I cried.

"Stop them!" Todd commanded as he joined Gabe, Zeke, Roger, Miles, Kirby and Antonio coming at my friends. Unfortunately for them, Matt and Cooper both tackled Roger and Antonio hard as Tiffany avoided Todd's grasped and literally kicked his ass while Hannah singled handily flipped the rest of the boys one by one causing them to end up on their backs, hard.

"Are you okay bro?" Matt asked as he and my friends came over to me.

"Oh thank goodness we found you." Hannah said as she hugged me.

"Let's get you out of here." Tiffany said.

"Where are the keys to these damn handcuffs?" Cooper said as he and Matt tried to yanked me out of these poles.

"Forget that, call Meghan and tell her what happened." I said.

"Not if we can help it." Todd said as he and the others got up and was about to come towards us again.

"Did I not send you the message?" Hannah asked turning to them in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Don't make me send it to you the second time." That caused them to step back away from me and my friends. "I'm glad I didn't date you all because right now you all are complete asses."

"What the hell is your guys' problem?" Tiffany asked them.

"We're rescuing Meghan from Lucas." Gabe said.

"What rescue? All you did was handcuffed Lucas." Matt said in disbelief.

"Not to mention they were beating me and nearly tasered me to – zZz – death – zZz." I said causing my friends to turn to me in shock at what I said and back at Todd and his boys in anger.

"Now that is just low, and this comes from the guy who just got blown off from his date just because she was stuck babysitting her baby brother." Cooper said.

"Says the guy who also believed that Lucas doesn't deserve Meghan. You had a thing for her too." Antonio said to Cooper.

"I didn't say that Lucas doesn't deserve Meghan, I just said that I don't get what Meghan sees in him." Cooper said. "And yes, I had the hots for Meghan before but hearing how Lucas likes Meghan as well, I'd figure I let him have a shot since she's shown to like Lucas as well as stated in the Bro Codes. I mean what are the odds that Lucas will ever get a girl like Meghan ever again. I'm just saying." He said in defense to me and the others before Matt and the girls were about to hit him.

"You guys are so selfish to think you can chose who a girl can and cannot date." Tiffany said to Todd and the others.

"That is so discriminating and sexist." Hannah said.

"You don't know what Meghan wants." Zeke said.

"Oh do we? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Matt asked and that's when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw her appear just as she gasped seeing me.

"What the hell are you guys think you're doing?!" Meghan said as she ran over to me.

"Meghan!" I said as she hugged me so tight that it hurts from the beatings.

"Baby, are you okay?" Meghan asked she kissed my cheek which hurts as well.

"Meghan, I swear I wasn't trying to bail on you. I had no idea I was being set up. I wanted to come to our date." I explained.

"It's okay, I understood what was going on when I came to your house." Meghan said.

"The defendant will refrain from using his hypnosis to sway the witness." Todd said. Seriously?

"And we're not leaving until you release Meghan from your spell." Zeke said to me.

"You guys are worst than me and Cooper." Matt said as Meghan turned to Todd and his friends.

"What were you guys thinking?" She asked them sternly.

"We were trying to save you Meghan." Roger said, confidently.

"Save me?! The only person here that needs saving is Lucas!" Meghan said.

"We were stopping him so he doesn't get away with this." Antonio said.

"You just don't know that you needed saving." Gabe said.

"What I know is that Lucas would've been with me on our date on this special day if it wasn't for you guys trying to get in the way." Meghan said.

"We're doing this for you." Todd said.

"You did this for yourselves!" Meghan snapped as she marched towards Todd in total fury.

"Whoa!" Matt said as he and Cooper hugged each other.

"Oh shit!" Cooper said as my eyes widened while they cowered close to me.

"Oh my gosh!" Tiffany said as she and Hannah hugged each other.

"Eep!" Hannah yelped as they joined me and the guys while we watch Meghan unleashing her fury. Damn.

"You listen and you better listen well," Meghan said jabbing a finger at Todd so hard while the other boys were cowardly behind him while they all backed away from Meghan as much as possible until they hit a wall. "I was already tired with you all asking me out when you know perfectly well that I'm in a relationship, even asking me out right in front of him! I don't see you guys that way like I see Lucas! I love him! And no, I am not blinking in Morse code saying 'Please rescue me,' I just have a habit of doing that. Lucas did not force me into a relationship, I chose to be in the relationship by _my_ own choice. It's you idiots that think that you can choose who I can and cannot date. I am not a prize to you all! Lucas is the one for me! He is the kindest, sweetest, funniest and most amazing boyfriend I ever had and he didn't need to be like Matt or Cooper or you guys to do so!" Meghan then turned away coming over to me as her face softens.

"I was in love with you from the moment I saw you. You don't know how happy I am since we started dating. I am proud to be your girlfriend." Meghan smiled to me. "I love you."

"I love you." I said earning a kiss fully from Meghan sending that electric spark different from the taser; this was softer, more warm than that.

"Meghan," Meghan pulled back and we all turned to see Todd who spoke. "He's not right for you." He said, like he was pleading.

"Then you don't know _anything_ about me or anything what I want in a relationship." Meghan said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"But –"

"Oh save your guy's breath and just shut up!" Cooper said.

"Lucas won in a mature way and you all lost." Matt said.

"Just grow up." Hannah said.

"Because right now, you got bigger troubles now apart from fighting for Meghan's love." Tiffany said.

That's when more footsteps came thundering down the stairs and about ten police men appeared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you all for kidnapping and assaulting my son with unauthorized excessive force from what I heard!" Dad said to Todd and the others looking very pissed.

"Oh shit!" Todd and the guys cried when their eyes widened at who's here before they started scrambling to escape like going through the window but was stopped by my friends as the cops cornered the boys.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Dad asked as he ran over to me.

"Not exactly." I said weakly as I was panting from being tasered and everything still. Not to mention my arms are about to fall off from being hung above my head for so long. Dad must have read my mind as he pulled out a key and unlocked the handcuffs on my wrists. I was finally free but my arms were held up for so long that they fell lifelessly with no feeling like rubber that it causes me to have no control when I was about to fall forward.

"Whoa there!" Matt said when he and Cooper caught me before I hit the ground.

"We got'cha man." Cooper said as they let me put all my weight on their shoulders while dad unlocked the handcuffs on my legs as I watched Todd and the guys struggling when they got caught by dad's team.

"Guys, I heard about prison," Zeke said.

"Yeah?" Antonio said.

"It ain't good." Zeke said.

"No please!" Gabe cried.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" Miles cried.

"You wouldn't arrest a kid, would you?" Kirby asked.

"Please, this is all a big misunderstanding!" Roger begged.

"Lucas, tell them we didn't do anything." Todd said when he was facing me while James was holding him. "Tell them we were just messing around with you. Tell them we didn't mean it." He said with a pleaded look. Unbelievable. I thought as I gave Todd a disbelief look.

"We all know that's a down-right straight up lie." I said to him bitterly. "Besides, why should I help you after everything you did and what you said about me, especially how you think about me and Meghan? I told you that Karma is gonna be a bitch to you, and I'm not talking about going to jail for beating me and owing me a new phone," I looked at dad who smirked while nodding his head. "Mama bear's outside and she is not happy that you messed with her cub."

That caused Todd and the other boys to panic as they were trying to get out of the polices' hands while they were being escorted up the stairs.

"Let's get you to the hospital Lucas." Dad said as Cooper and Matt carried me up the stairs with Meghan, Tiffany, Hannah and dad right behind us as we got outside. The minute we did, I saw mom shrieking as she grabbed Todd by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him like mad like she was strangling him while the cops just watched her as they put the other boys in the cruisers. Mom stopped the minute she saw me and dropped Todd.

"My baby!" She cried as she pushed Matt and Cooper out of the way and hugged me.

"Ow, mom, everything hurts. Ow." I said as she started assaulting me with kisses.

"You have seriously given me a heart attack!" Mom said to me. Well it's not my fault. I thought.

"Jessica, you take Lucas's car with Tiffany and Meghan." Dad said as mom gently took my lanyard from my pocket.

"Come on." Tiffany said as Matt and Cooper led me to my car. After Meghan got in the backseat, I was next after some assistance before Tiffany and mom went to the front.

"How are feeling baby?" Meghan asked me while pulling me close to her as mom started the car.

"Tired and… sore and…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because I was so drained from what happened that my eyes started to droop. Next thing that happened was that Meghan brought me down so that my head was sitting on her lap.

"Sleep." Meghan said as she stroke my head. "You rest now." She continues stroking my head as my eyes started to fall and soon they were closed as everything has started to take over.

* * *

Over the weekend, I was stuck at the hospital in bed. I wasn't that badly hurt; just some scars and bruises and the effects from the taser. I was surprised when I first woke up in the hospital the next morning was seeing that Meghan hadn't left my side when she should've been back at her home resting, comfortably. She really does love me. How did I ever deserve the title of being her boyfriend?

Because of what happened to me and how, Todd, Gabe, Roger, Zeke, Miles, Antonio and Kirby were arrested and are now in jail where they have been sentenced there for five years for kidnap, assault and tasering me. I wish they could add blinded by obsession and attempt stealing someone's girlfriend as a crime. Dad would understand. If I were mom, I'm sure she would want to add hurting her 'baby' as one. She's my mom you guys, what do you expect from her?

On Monday, I was finally out of the hospital that morning just in time to go back to school. Dad dropped me off at school where I was greeted by Meghan.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she gave me a kiss.

"I'm okay now – zZz." Meghan gave me the 'What was that look?' as I said, "Sorry, still have some the effect from the tasers. Come on." I said as we walked inside the school building.

The minute we stepped inside, students' heads turned in our direction. I saw most of the boys immediately turned away avoiding looking at me while the girls were giving me concern looks. What was that about?

"The girls were worried about you. The boys are pretty much scared of you after Matt and Cooper told them what happened." Meghan answered my unasked question as we were walking down the halls. "The two warned them of the consequences if they ever get in between us by using Todd and the others as an example."

"I don't think that's gonna stop them forever." I sighed. "But I gotta be ready for whatever they got planned to take you away from me."

"Nothing they try to do will make me leave you." Meghan said when we arrived at my locker as she took both of my hands in hers. "My heart belongs to you forever and nothing will change that."

"And neither will mine." I smiled as I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "By the way, I have something for you." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small rectangle black case. "This was supposed to your gift last Thursday. Happy belated Valentine's Day and Happy late Birthday babe." I opened it and Meghan gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas," She exclaimed seeing a silver chain necklace where in the center was a small triangle purple amethyst which is her birthstone. I'm amazed how it's still in one peace after what happened last week when Todd and the others ganged up on me. "It's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I said as I took out the necklace and put it around Meghan's neck.

"Lucas, you're the best boyfriend I ever had." She said.

"Aren't I the only boyfriend you ever had?" I teased as Meghan giggled.

"I love you." Meghan said as I pulled her close to me.

"I love you, Meggy bear." I said, holding my smirk as Meghan turned red in embarrassment.

"Lucas!" She said as she slapped my chest.

"Now we're even." I laughed while Meghan pouted. See her pouting is cuter on her than it is on me. Now I got a pet name for Meghan to embarrass her. Maybe now she'll think twice for calling me that. The bell rang and I took Meghan's hand and we head on to Biology.

* * *

 **Hope you guys love the story of Lucas's human life. I'll see if I can come up with more if it comes to me. Please review and go to my poll.**

 _ **Revised 6/20/17**_


	39. Outtake 10

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here's more on Lucas's human life.**

* * *

 **Outtake 10**

 **November of freshmen year:**

Lucas's POV

Another day here in school where teachers do the teaching and students do the learning. Wouldn't we just be called the learners? I don't know, it was just a thought. Anyway, most of us students can hardly bare with the classes. What did you expect, the teachers are being insane. The only good thing about school is seeing your friends, as well as the activities they have. We may care about out education but we are just teenagers soon to be adults.

Right now the school has a big break in between classes and my friends and I are at the student store where they sell a lot of cool things here apart from school supplies like pizza, not like what the cafeteria ladies serve us, candies, USB or any other computer essentials, school clothing such as sweaters and t-shirts and of course smoothies, which is what I got.

"This is so good!" Tiffany said drinking her strawberry papaya.

"I know," I said. "How do they make two things that never go together, go together?" I asked looking at my sweet spinach smoothie. I should be eating vegetables more often. I mean I do eat salad daily but still.

Tiffany and I walked away from the counter and met up with Matt and Cooper who are reading a magazine.

"Okay," Matt said, reading it off. "You're having a slumber party and…," He looked at it closely to be sure he's reading it right. "Your best friend dares you to call the boy you have a crush on." Tiffany and I looked at each other weirdly and then back at the guys. "What do you do?" He asked turning to Cooper.

"Hmm," Cooper put it to a thought. "That depends, how cute is the boy?" He said in a challenge tone as Matt agreed with him.

"Okay I know I'm gonna regret saying this but, why are you two reading Elle Girl Magazine?" I asked seeing the magazine Matt's holding.

"To learn stuff." Matt answered with a shrug.

"About what?" Tiffany asked.

"Uh hello, girls." Cooper answered showing the word "Girl" showing on the title.

"Oh I see, you boys are finding new ways to get rejected." I teased causing Tiffany to laugh while Matt and Cooper ignored me and continued reading.

"Okay come on man, skip to the next one." Cooper said to Matt and Matt skims through for the next question.

"Okay uh… oh here's one," Matt said and reads it off. "Your best friend borrows your lip gloss _without_ asking." He said causing Cooper to let out a fake gasp. "Yeah, okay, okay, do you: A, get a new best friend, B, push her down a flight of stairs, or C, –"

"What, it doesn't say that?" Tiffany said in a 'That's ridiculous' tone.

"It doesn't, but I feel like it should definitely be an option." Matt said closing the magazine.

"Well I say B." Cooper said. "Down the stairs she goes." He said causing him and Matt to laugh.

"You two are such idiots." I chuckled causing the two to playfully shove me.

"Hey Tiffany," Hannah called at the checkout counter as Tiffany and I turned to her. "They don't have grapes, do you want raisins?" She asked holding out a bag to show Tiffany.

"Ew no, I hate raisins." Tiffany said in disgust.

"Why do you hate raisins?" I asked Tiffany.

"Because they're all wrinkly, it's like I'm eating itty bitty old people." Tiffany replied wrinkling her nose.

"And you said my sweet spinach smoothie was sick." I chuckled as Tiffany playfully slapped my arm before she took another sip of her smoothie.

"Ooh, guys, they have Goo Pops! Get over here!" Hannah said causing me and Tiffany to come over.

"Wait, they have it here?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah we just got them in." Mr. Tiller, the student store owner, said. "You guys want some?"

"Yeah, I'll take a blue raspberry and a… green apple." Hannah said taking the two colorful sticks out of the jar.

"What are Goo Pops?" I asked.

"Oh they're these sweet candies made into goo put into tubes with over twenty flavors." Tiffany explained showing the pink strawberry she chose in her hand.

"Here Lucas," Hannah said handing me the purple grape one. I looked at it trying to figure out how to eat out of it.

"How do I open this?" I asked.

"Oh it's easy," Hannah said taking the Goo Pop from me and did a demonstration. "You just bite the tip, and then you squeeze," She did so but had a look like she got stuck on something. "That's weird, it's not coming out." She said after she took it out of her mouth pointing the end she bit at away from her and tried to squeeze to see if it's working. Just as she gave a squeeze, a sound of a squirt was heard and purple liquid was shot out of the tube Hannah's holding and hit one of the light blue backpacks on the racks causing us to have that 'Uh-oh' looks on our faces.

"It came out." I said as we watched the goo drip all over the backpack.

Matt and Cooper joined me and the girls as we anxiously watch Mr. Tiller clean the backpack Hannah messed up.

"Well?" Hannah asked Mr. Tiller. He sighed when he got rid of the goo on the backpack, but not the stain.

"I'm sorry but it won't come out." He said and had that unfortunate look on his face. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to buy the backpack."

"Oh man." Hannah said.

"How much is it?" Tiffany asked.

"Well with tax, $50." Mr. Tiller said causing me and my friends to have a surprise look on our faces. Fifty dollars for just one backpack?! Since when are they that hella expensive?

"What, I don't have fifty bucks." Hannah said.

"You could borrow it from your friends." Mr. Tiller said. Hannah turned to Matt and Cooper for assistance but,

"Whoa," Matt said looking at his watch, which he does not have. "Look at the time."

"Yeah, we're late for class." Cooper said. Oh like he ever cared about class. And just like that, Matt and Cooper took off leaving the student store before I could catch them.

"Yeah thanks for the help!" I called them and turned back to Mr. Tiller who is patiently waiting.

Hannah reached into her bag to see what she has. "I only got fifteen." She said showing the ten and five in her hand. Hannah turned to me and Tiffany with a pleading look. Tiffany looked into her bag.

"I have ten." She said pulling out the single ten dollar. They looked at me as I sighed and reached into my wallet.

"I got twenty five." I said as Tiffany and I gave our money to Hannah who gave it to Mr. Tiller who nodded in thanks when he accepted it.

"Thanks guys, I really feel bad." Hannah said to me and Tiffany.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends and we're all here for each other, well almost all of us." Tiffany said with a chuckle while Hannah still feels bad coming from my cop senses.

"Here Hannah, have another Goo Pop." I said reaching in and handed another green apple to her.

"Thanks." Hannah smiled as she bit into the end. "I don't know why the other one squirted out like that." She said and took it out of her mouth and aimed it carefully away from the backpacks on the rack. "All I did was squeezed a little like this." Just as she squeezed it, this time the goo was squirted right at my face causing the girls to gasp.

"Um, oops." Hannah said as she and Tiffany were stifling a giggle while I licked the goo off my lips tasting the sweet green apple.

"You know what, I think you had enough Goo Pops for one day." I said.

Because of Hannah's unintentional action, Tiffany and I ended up broke. I blame the person who thought fifty bucks were a fair price on a back pack. Man money is always the problem here at school. If we're going to college in the future, shouldn't school help us save money since college is expensive? Again, it was just a thought. The sooner I get a job for me, the better I hope I get for my future.

"Stupid backpack!" Hannah said trying to wipe off the stain on her 'new' backpack she was forced to buy. "Stupid Goo Pop stain!"

"Saying it a hundred times ain't gonna help." I said while cutting out some pictures of a magazine I borrowed for this poster I'm working on in English while the markers were laid out around my area.

Its lunchtime and Hannah is with me and Tiffany where we are hearing Hannah complain about the backpack she got.

"You know you could still use the backpack since you needed a new one." Tiffany pointed out to Hannah as she took a bite of her salad.

"Hell no," Hannah said. "Even without the Goo Pop stain it's all…" She was looking for the word until Tiffany and I said,

"Stupid?" Tiffany asked.

"Whacked up?" I asked seeing that this backpack looked like it was made back in the 90's.

"Yeah that." Hannah said. Then she had an annoyed look on her face. "Would you two idiots just pick a damn radio station?!" She asked as we all turned to see Matt and Cooper at the storage closet near the ASB office where those two are adjusting the radio to find a tune to listen to in the commons.

"Yeah guys, that static is giving me a headache here." Tiffany said hearing barely any song that is playing.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Matt said in frustration as he continues turning the knob.

"Let me see here," Cooper said getting Matt to move aside as Cooper took his turn with the radio but so far, still static. "Damn, how old is this thing exactly?" He asked.

"I don't get it," Matt said looking at the CDs that were laid out for this school. "We're in a school that has been reconstructed with brand new equipment and high-tech gear and yet they couldn't put the money in for a new sound system for the commons." He said as he put down the CDs while Cooper just gave up as they joined me and the girls.

"The school has been on a tight budget since Ridge and Thurston sued Timberline three years ago for that cover of the yearbook of our mascot with a ram's head and feathers around it." Tiffany said.

"And there was that time two years ago with that stunt at the Homecoming assembly making a mockery of their mascot." I said.

"Oh well," Matt said reaching over my tray for some fries. "So anyway, Cooper and I are gonna see a movie that just came out tonight; Fast and Furious 6."

"You guys wanna come with us?" Cooper asked.

"We can't!" Hannah said very grumpy.

"Okay so what's with the snappy attitude?" Cooper said causing Hannah to reach over and smack his head. "OW!" He cried.

"She's mad because we don't have any money left." Tiffany explained.

"No thanks to you guys." I said to Matt and Cooper.

"Hey bro, we weren't the ones who squirted Goo Pops everywhere." Matt said.

"Anyways, we're broke so we can't go." I said.

"And it's all because I have to buy this stupid backpack." Hannah said and got up where she came over to the trashcan and threw her backpack in there and walked away, very upset. Matt and Cooper both got up and walked over to the trashcan where Hannah threw her backpack.

"Did you hear that backpack?" Cooper said to it.

"You just got dumped." Matt said to it.

"Literally." Cooper said as they walked away racing to get Nicole's attention.

"I need to go to the library." Tiffany said as she got up. "I'll see you in class Lucas." She said to me and left leaving me alone at the table with my supplies for my poster.

I just glued another picture adding a colorful label with markers and put everything down for some reason seeing that my poster is half done. I looked at the trashcan and for some reason, I went over there and pulled out the backpack Hannah threw away and sighed.

Sucks for Hannah. She loses her money all because of this backpack that is in a gooey damage and it's not worth being used. Not to mention how… what's a nice word to say it, uncool. There's nothing about this backpack that defines what the person is. It's like we're in boarding school.

I looked closely at the backpack. You know, it's not exactly that bad if you take a moment to see how the stain made kind of a good pattern on it. I mean it could a little modification to it.

Then a thought came to me.

"Hmm," I said as I looked at the backpack and at my poster where my design is still shown. "Light bulb." **(A/N: Say in Gru from Despicable Me's impression.)**

* * *

Tiffany's POV

Here I am sitting in Hannah's room at night after school. There was nothing to do tonight except eating popcorn while shooting unused ones at balloons to pop that are pinned on the wall. Let me tell you this; it's boring as hell.

Why are we doing this on a Friday night? What else is there to do that doesn't involve money? With what I spent on that smoothie and Hannah's backpack, I'm broke with her along with Lucas. I don't blame Hannah, I blame Global Warming.

…

I don't know, everyone blames it whenever something doesn't go our way.

I just missed my shot to pop a balloon and Hannah just inserted a corn at the tip of her straw placing it in her mouth ready to blow when,

"Hey girls," Lucas said coming in just as Hannah blew her corn. "Whoa!" He cried causing himself to fall on his ass as Hannah's corn zipped passed him and popped another balloon.

"Lucas, are you okay?" I asked coming over to help him up.

Lucas had a freaked out look as he got up and looked around. "Okay I really should wear a bell around my neck so you girls know I'm coming in before you might possibly, oh I don't know, put my eye out!" He said causing me to giggle.

"Sorry Luke." Hannah said glumly as she took another shot and popped another balloon.

"What are you girls doing anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Shooting unpopped popcorn kernels at balloons." I answered as Hannah made a shot and popped another balloon again. How is she so good at this? I only made three and she's beating me by ten.

"That's how you spend Friday night?" Lucas asked as he went over ate some popcorn that were made.

"What do you expect from two broke girls? No pun intended." Hannah said glumly as she shot her corn but misses this time. Finally.

"So what were you doing after school Lucas?" I asked him. "I called your cell and you didn't answer and your mom said you were busy when I called your house."

"Oh I was making something." Lucas smiled and then went over to Hannah's door. What's he up to?

"And ta-da!" He said coming back showing me and Hannah something in his hands.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Hannah said getting up from her bed and coming over. "That is such a cute backpack!" She said as we examined the pink glitter paint on it making swirly patterns along with hearts and butterflies and a stick figure of a girl and an image of Shawn Mendes's headshot and a beads keychain design clipped on each zipper.

"Glad you think so Hannah, because it's yours." Lucas smiled as he gave the backpack to Hannah.

"Huh?" Hannah and I both said in confusion as Hannah accepted the backpack.

"That's the one you were forced to buy." Lucas explained causing me and Hannah to examine the backpack for a closer look.

"Oh my gosh it is!" I said recognizing the familiar light blue backpack that Hannah squirted with Goo Pop earlier in school. "How did you do all of this, Lucas?" I asked.

"Oh I just use some materials I still have from elementary school for arts and crafts so I used those along with my mom's sewing machine to put the image on it and that happened." Lucas explained pointing out to the backpack.

"That's amazing Lucas!" I said.

"Yeah," Hannah said looking at her new backpack. I am more jealous of her for getting that backpack than at beating me at popping balloons. "Look, he even covered up the goo with the paint." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I actually used some of my mom's perfume to air out that goo but other than that, everything else went well." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you're the best!" Hannah said as she hugged him.

"Remember that." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh, someone take a picture of this so I can upload this on Instagram!" Hannah said giving me her phone as I started taking pictures of Hannah wearing her backpack.

* * *

Lucas's POV

I'm glad Hannah loves the new backpack I modified for her. Let me tell you that it was never easy. It took me hours to find the right color that goes with the color provided on the backpack along with finding things and knowing what Hannah likes to make it a 'Hannah backpack.' And let's not forget how I waited one hour to get rid of that smell from the Goo Pop and how it was picked up from the trashcan. I'm glad I didn't throw away my arts and craft supplies. I thought I save them since my sister Lilly has lately been showing some artistic talents.

Anyway, Hannah was beyond ecstatic about her new improved backpack now thanks to me. She wouldn't stop talking about it over the weekend when she showed it to Matt and Cooper but hey, when something new happens or you owe something very flashy, you just got to share to others big time.

It's Monday now and it's back to another day in school meaning another day of drag.

"Okay Geometry has got to be the most ridiculous class ever!" Cooper complained one morning after first period when we met up and started walking down the halls.

"You said that in World Studies." Tiffany said.

"And Integrated Science." Hannah said.

"And English." Matt said.

"Yeah but Geometry is impossible!" Cooper clarified. "Like what is a trapezoid? Because saying it's half a hexagon is apparently wrong to the teacher."

"It's a quadrilateral with two parallel sides." I explained to Cooper.

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be a rhombus?" Cooper asked.

"No, did you even listen in class this morning?" Matt asked.

"You know I use the first period to catch up on my sleep." Cooper said as I rolled my eyes.

"A rhombus is an equilateral parallelogram." Tiffany explained and that got Cooper all totally confused now, more confused than he was before.

"What the hell is a parallelogram?!" He asked.

"We're not giving you the answers for everything okay. Just use the thing people call a textbook." I said causing Cooper to groan.

"Hey Hannah," We all turned when we walked into a girl in our class Brandi. "Where did you get that backpack?" She asked her seeing the one I made for Hannah.

Hannah looked at where Brandi was looking at and smiled. "Oh Lucas made it."

"Really?" Brandi asked in shocked turning to me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I want one." Brandi said.

"You know bro, these are pretty cool. You should make a guy's version of it." Matt suggested to me.

"That'll be so cool!" Tiffany said.

"I think I can do that." I said. "Can I borrow one of your guy's backpacks so I can work on it during free time in Comm. Tech?" I asked Matt and Cooper.

"Here, you can borrow mine Luke." Cooper said giving me his. I took it and felt its weight.

"Don't you need your books to study?" I asked him.

"Pff, hell no." Cooper scoffed causing me chuckle.

"Okay, I'll have it ready before lunch so meet me there." I said as the minute warning bell rang signaling us to get to class as we went our separate ways.

"Wait, what's a parallelogram?" Cooper called causing me to shake my head while chuckling.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at the table by myself since I got here early as I wait for everyone to show up. Soon my friends did as well as Brandi along with Haley, Trevin and Ryan. Once they did, I reached underneath the table and pulled it out to show them.

"And bam!" I said showing the grey backpack that had a picture of a cobra on it along with a few stars painted in gold glitter paint and a number nine to represent his jersey and medal keychain on his zipper.

"Wow." Everyone said in amazement as I handed the backpack to Cooper.

"Sweet! This is so bad ass, man." He said as he examined it. "Are you sure this is the backpack I gave you earlier?" He asked to be sure.

"Of course it is." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Cooper said as he took a closer look at it. "There's that bullet hole." Wait, what! I thought as our eyes widened. "Kidding. OW!" He cried when Matt smacked his head leading those two into their childish fights in their seats. Normally, I would break them up in a painful amusing way but not this time.

"Lucas, these things are so cool!" Brandi said. "When are you gonna do mine?" She asked.

"And mine!" Haley said.

"What about me?" Ryan said.

"Yeah I want one!" Trevin said.

"Hey you can't leave out me and Matt." Tiffany said.

"Soon, I promise." I assured everyone. "Just give me time on them."

"You know Lucas, you should sell these." Hannah suggested.

"Oh that is such a good idea!" Cooper said when he and Matt immediately stopped fighting from what Hannah said as everyone else agreed, except me.

"I don't know guys." I said feeling a bit unsure about this. I never sold anything in my life not counting fundraisers and garage sales. This is about selling something _I_ made.

"Oh come on bro," Matt said like I was mad. "If these were in a store right now, people would so buy them. Hell, they would pay anything for these backpacks." He said causing everyone else to agree again. Hmm, it would be nice to earn some money instead being broke.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I'd buy one except, you know I already got this one for free," Cooper said looking at his backpack I made for him. "So that would be pretty retarded for me to buy another one. This is free right?" He asked me to be sure.

"I'll think about." I smirked causing Cooper to playfully punch my arm as I chuckled.

"Excuse me," Someone said coming by until I was able to see an older girl showing herself. "Hi, I'm Gabby. Sorry to eavesdrop, I was putting up some fliers for the bake sale." She smiled showing some of the fliers in her hands. "Uh Lucas, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I took a sip of my water bottle.

"Did you really make these backpacks?" Gabby asked.

"Pretty much." I said with a shrug.

"How talented is he?" Tiffany said.

"Very," Gabby said looking impressed and then turned to me. "Hey, I'm the Editor-in-Chief, do you mind if I take some pictures for the school paper?"

"No, go ahead." I said reaching over for Cooper's backpack and held it up for Gabby. I don't see any harm with my ideas being shown to the school, or the school district.

"This is so cool." Gabby said as she took some pics from her phone. "A really great job." She said as she continues taking some good shots. I hope my messy spiky hair looks good.

"Hey," Cooper said coming to my side. "You wanna take a pic with the backpack on me?" He smiled to Gabby.

Gabby just stared at Cooper and said, "Yeah, not really." That caused us to laugh at another rejection for Cooper.

"Your lost." Cooper said as Gabby took another pic of the backpack I'm holding and then at Hannah's for some.

"This is so genius." Gabby said taking shots from different angles.

It looks like I might be famous, and I don't even play basketball.

* * *

It's Wednesday and it's another day at school. As usual they are either boring, tired or difficult and today it's a bit of all three together. I barely stayed awake in my first two classes and it's not just because World Studies was pointless or that the lesson in my computer class in Comm. Tech is confusing as hell, I was tired from making those backpacks to my friends.

After everyone I met at lunch and they wanted one of the backpacks I made, since I was lucky that I have no homework and I already did my assignments in class, I spent the last two evenings making those six backpacks for them. It was not easy finding things what they requested and making the design that describes them. When I got them done and gave it to them, they insisted on paying me but I refused. I don't put price on friendship. Besides, I don't can make a business with these, especially since I ran out of art supplies to use making those backpacks and I can't buy new ones with the budget I have on me which is zip. All my savings are in the back that I plan on saving for emergencies and college.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Hannah asked me and Tiffany when we met up after second period and walked down hallways. "I don't have homework for all my classes today for sure."

"I only got the worksheet in science but I can do that in the morning." Tiffany said. "Lucas?"

"I still got that poster that's almost done for English." I said. "Plus I'm watching Lilly while my parents both have the night shifts tonight so we can do something at my place. Maybe we can rent a movie and order pizza?"

"With what money?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh right," I said forgetting the fact that we're broke because of the backpack last week. "I got popcorn, we can shoot balloons with it from straws." I suggested turning to Hannah to see if she still has some left over.

"Sorry but I already shot them all." Hannah said unfortunately. "And plus they cost three dollars _per_ bag." God dammit! What is with these prices?

"Gosh, it sucks being poor, doesn't it." Tiffany said as we continued walking.

"It won't be long until we're eligible to apply jobs for money." I said.

"Easy for you to say Lucas, you and Matt got another year. The rest of us still have two more to go." Hannah complained. "I can't wait that long!"

"You could ask your dad for a raise on your allowance." I suggested.

"This isn't a joke Lucas." Hannah said.

"Who said I was joking?" I smirked causing Hannah to smack my arm as I laugh.

"Well there must be some way to make money while we're waiting to be eligible to apply." Tiffany said.

"There's always babysitting, car wash or mowing lawns." I suggested. "We could have a fundraiser and sell – what in the world!" I said doing a double take seeing two girls walking passed us and what really got my attention was what they were carrying seeing their backpacks with glitter paint, some images and different kinds of key chains.

"Did you girls see that?" I asked making sure my eyes were working properly as they followed what I saw.

"This comes from a girl who can understand and like see through a person by stepping into their shoes, yes I saw those backpacks." Tiffany said.

"Uh guys," Hannah said and we turned seeing her pointing at something and we saw a guy talking to a girl.

"I love it! Don't you just love it?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah I do!" He said looking at her backpack that has the same design I saw earlier. They weren't the only ones; everywhere I see, students are walking by us and I see them carrying different kinds of backpacks with the same designs that immediately too familiar to me.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Hannah asked as we all looked around at the people walking by with their backpacks like we're suddenly in a different universe.

"Lucas, did you made those backpacks?" Tiffany asked.

"No," Unless I did them all in my sleep. I kept looking until I saw the answer to the question. "But I know who did." I said pointing near the end of the commons where students are lining up at a table apparently buying something from her. What are they buying? Why don't you read the sign that say "Backpacks By Gabby" where Gabby who is behind the table selling the backpacks, backpacks with designs and ideas from me!

The girls and I had disbelief looks on our faces as we walked over to get full view at what we're witnessing here.

"Oh hey guys!" Gabby smiled when she saw us. "Hey, if you wanna buy one of my backpacks, you better hurry because they're selling fast." She pointed out showing that there are about twenty five left on her rack and table.

Un. Be. Lievable. I thought as Hannah, Tiffany and I looked at each other in disbelief.

We just stood there and watch Gabby selling backpacks while waiting for Matt and Cooper to show up which they did so almost bumping into us when they arrived.

"We got the Friendship Alert: Code Lucas. What is it bro?" Matt asked me while panting.

"That!" Tiffany answered grabbing both Cooper and Matt's chin to turn them so they can see where everyone's buying backpacks from Gabby while she accepted their money.

"Hey, I thought you said didn't want to sell your backpacks." Cooper said to me in a offended tone as he and Matt turned to me.

"I did." I said causing Matt and Cooper to be confused and I understood why. "I-I-I mean I didn't." Wait a minute. I thought as I tried to straighten it out. "I mean I did say I didn't want to sell them." I clarified.

"Wait, so those aren't your backpacks, Lucas?" Cooper asked.

"No, that bitch Gabby stole Lucas's idea!" Hannah said.

"Oh that is so not cool!" Matt said.

"Yeah, if anyone's gonna rip off Lucas's ideas, it should've been me. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked his head.

"Oh hey remember," Gabby called the last four people that bought the backpacks while they were leaving. "They'll be more backpacks by Gabby in next week so tell your friends." I'm afraid they'll have to wait longer or not at all.

"Come on guys," I said as we walked over to Gabby who is still at the table. "Uh hello." I said to her.

"Hi, is there a problem?" Gabby asked innocently with a smile. Oh let's see here, you were selling backpacks to students with designs and ideas that I used claiming them as yours. Yes there's a problem!

"Yes there's a problem!" Hannah said in disbelief. "You stole Lucas's backpack idea!"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Gabby said, still smiling. Oh that is a down-right lie and it's just not from my cop senses.

"Yeah you do! You took pictures of Lucas's backpack ideas as an excuse to use them and make them yourself so you can sell them to others." Tiffany said. Yeah, I was wondering why I never saw them on the school website news.

"Would you like to buy one of my backpacks?" Gabby asked with that smile as she showed us what's left.

"I'm not buying something from you that you ripped off from me!" I said to Gabby.

"Look, we know that these were Lucas's idea." Matt stated as Gabby just stared at us, still smiling which is really starting to annoy me.

"I'm sorry but we're closed. Come back another day." She said. Are you kidding me?!

"You're not closed." Hannah said.

"Yeah you're just a table. You can't close a table." Cooper said as Gabby just stared at us and flipped her name tent from "Backpacks By Gabby" to "Closed." Apparently she can.

"She closed the table!" Cooper said to me and the others in a 'Did you see that?' tone.

"Let's get out of here." I said as we all turned and walked away.

"Thank you. Come again." Gabby said to us causing me to stop and turn giving her a disbelief look as she waved and smiled before turned back and continued walking away.

I can't believe Gabby is selling backpacks with ideas that _I_ made! She totally ripped me off! I mean I did say I didn't want to sell my backpacks but that doesn't mean someone else can. The nerve of that girl! I'm just so mad that wish I knew a way to wipe that smile off her face.

"You can sue Gabby you know." Hannah said to me at lunchtime where we are sitting at a table outside with Tiffany and Cooper. "You can ask your dad's lawyer friend to help you out." As tempting as that idea sounds,

"I'm not suing that girl." I said like it was ridiculous.

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm only fifteen, fifteen year olds don't sue people." I said and then taking a bite of my sub sandwich.

"Well they should." Hannah said simply and then turned to Cooper. "Cooper, don't you think Lucas should sue Gabby?" She asked. Cooper didn't answer because he didn't hear her and that's because he was too engrossed in his headphones while using his tray like a DJ table.

"Hello, earth to Cooper." Tiffany said reaching over the table to wave at Cooper's face but he continues to jam to his music. Hannah sighed as she grabbed a straw and stuck a piece of raisin at the tip where she blew it at Cooper.

"OW!" He cried finally giving his attention to us as he placed his hand on his neck to where it hurt.

"Damn Hannah, you're really good at it." I said sounding very impressed as Hannah smiled in pleasure.

"Did you just hit me with this raisin?!" Cooper asked holding out the piece Hannah shot him with. "You nearly had my eye out!"

"I was trying to get your attention you big dummy." Hannah said.

"Well excuse me that I was trying listen over a hundred songs on this thing." Cooper said showing his device to us.

"Is that the new IPhone 5?" Tiffany asked as Cooper nodded his head. "How is it?"

"Oh I'm loving this thing!" Cooper said taking out his ear buds. "Except for these headphones. They have good sound quality but they are a pain in the ass when you take them out after sticking them into your ear for awhile. It hurts like hell."

"As much as I wanna hear about the new IPhone I'm dying to get, how about we talk about Lucas's backpack situation?" Hannah said trying to get everyone to focus. I'm with her on that.

"You guys wanna talk about backpacks?" Matt asked when he joined us a cup of yogurt parfait in one hand and a rolled up paper in the other. "You gotta read today's paper." He said as he sat down and handed the paper to me.

"What's in it?" I asked as I unrolled The Blazer News.

"Oh just a little article about _Gabby's_ backpack." Matt asked in a 'What do you think?' tone. What! I flipped through the pages until I saw this 'little' article Matt told me about.

"Backpack Attack?" I asked in disbelief when I read the title.

"Hey that's clever. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah smacked his head. "Well it rhymes okay." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it gets worse than you think." Matt said. "Gabby's backpacks, the student store of this school wants to start selling them."

"No way!" Hannah said as the rest of us had disbelief looks on our faces.

"Yeah way, and they're gonna give her a big cut of the profit." Matt finished.

"Are you serious?!" I said.

"No way!" Tiffany said.

"Once again, yeah way." Matt said.

"Man, this is complete bullshit." Cooper said. Exactly in my words Cooper. I can't believe Gabby is taking all the credit for my ideas and the student store will give her the money. She's gonna end up rich for plagiarism. I'm not sure what to do but I do know one thing; there is no way in hell am I gonna let Gabby get away with this! The question is, what can I do?

"That headline should stay Gabby, The Big'Ol Backpack Stealer." Hannah said as we all gave her the 'What the hell was that?' look. "Or something clever."

"Well at least we along with a few others know these were Lucas's idea." Matt said as he took off his backpack. "Ah man, my books are heavy. Coop, rub my shoulders." He said to him causing Cooper to give him a weird look.

"Have you lost your mind?" Cooper said putting down the fries he was about to eat.

"Come on, I'm hurt. Bros don't let other bros hurt. It said so in the Bro codes." Matt said.

"Well these headphones are hurting my ear. What, you wanna massage my ear hole?" Cooper asked sarcastically. "Come on, massage it. Put your finger in there." He said.

"Alright fine! I'll massage my own shoulders." Matt huffed as he did so himself. Wow, for once those two didn't end up fighting.

"Lucas, what are you gonna do about Gabby taking credit for your idea?" Hannah asked me.

That's what I'm asking myself. What can I do? I know I can't sue her because I'm sure it doesn't work that way. Gabby obviously won't admit the truth and those who bought it from her won't believe me and my friends either that I made them because they'll accuse me of jealously trying to steal her idea which are my ideas.

Maybe I don't need to get people to see the truth. Maybe I can get people to just think that the backpacks today were yesterday's news, like there was something new and in. Like how Apple keeps making new modification to IPhones and people keep buying them. Like someone I know has a big and small IPad _and_ a regular size IPad.

A thought came to me as I turned to where Matt is still rubbing his shoulders and Cooper looking at his IPhone while holding out his headphones. I looked at the paper.

"Does it say when the student store gonna start selling her backpacks?" I asked as Tiffany and Hannah joined me as we skimmed through the article.

"Uh yeah, it says that Gabby is gonna have some big meeting there this Friday." Hannah said.

"Hmm," I thought.

"I know that look," Tiffany said when she saw me smiling. "You got an idea."

"When does Lucas never got an idea?" Cooper said.

"What cha' got bro?" Matt asked.

"Light bulb." I said.

* * *

Narrator's POV

It's Friday at school and students are once again wandering around during passing period. Some are using the time going to the student store to buy something there. That is where Gabby is now as she laid out some of her backpacks on the counter for Mr. Tiller to see so they can discuss on selling them to the school.

"So I just expanded on my original idea and create these different styles." Gabby explained even though it was only half true since Lucas was the master behind it but Gabby made it better which means she didn't steal the idea. **(A/N: So she thinks.)**

"Great." Mr. Tiller said in amazement seeing the different designs on the backpacks Gabby has. "Just great. You know students come here every day asking if we sell these.

"Really." Gabby said.

"Yeah and I'm always telling them, no, we don't sell backpacks by Gabby but does that stop them? Nope." Mr. Tiller said.

"Wow that is so great." Gabby said.

"So are you ready to start business?" Mr. Tiller asked.

"I am." Gabby smiled.

Somewhere in the student store, Cooper, wearing shades with a magazine in his hands pulled out his walkie talkie as he watches Gabby and Mr. Tiller discuss their business.

"Tiff, the rabbit's in the hole." He said.

"Huh? What rabbit?" Tiffany said from the walkie talkie causing Cooper to sigh.

"Gabby's here and the deal's going down." Cooper explained through the device and released the button when he's not talking to it. "People just can't play the game right." He said as he watches.

"Hey, are these for sale?" A girl asked when she saw the backpacks and that causes most of the students to come over trying to buy one of them.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying to make a deal with a girl here." Mr. Tiller said to them causing the students to back away giving space for Gabby and Mr. Tiller.

"Okay," Gabby said. "I provided my backpacks, you sell them for I say seventy dollars apiece, out of that, sixty seven dollars go to me and you can –" She was cut off when Hannah came rushing in.

"Hey everybody," She said to the students. "Come outside, you gotta see this!" She left causing the students to be curious as they followed her out the store leaving Gabby and Mr. Tiller alone along with Cooper who went over to them.

"Afternoon." He smiled to them and left.

"What's going on?" Mr. Tiller asked.

"Uh I don't know," Gabby said as Mr. Tiller left the counter and followed everyone leaving Gabby the only one left. "Uh sir," She said trying to get his attention. "Sir!" This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to make a deal with Mr. Tiller to have him sell her backpacks and claim the share of the profit. Gabby is now worried of what's going on that could interfere her chances of making a big deal with the student store.

Lucas's POV

I watched and smiled as the girl close to me chose a purple backpack to see if it's the right one for her as another girl came to Tiffany.

"Okay, these are insane!" She said.

"Aren't they?" Tiffany smiled giving her a high five.

"So cool!" A guy said taking the dark blue one and gave me the money.

"I so got to have one!" Another girl said as she came over to the kiosk I borrowed from the school and looked at the backpacks I have on sell.

I looked and saw, just as I was hoping, Mr. Tiller coming in seeing this with Gabby by his side.

"What's all the commotion?" I heard him ask.

"I… I don't know." Gabby said with a worried look and tries to get his attention. "Let's go back inside." She insisted.

"Hold on," Mr. Tiller said and walked over to us. Perfect.

"No sir, wrong way. Sir!" Gabby said.

"Excuse me," Mr. Tiller said coming over to me. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just selling my backpacks." I said with a shrug.

"Backpacks by _Lucas_." Hannah smiled showing my backpack I made with my usual designs along with more images and words I made this time.

"Hey Lucas," Matt said coming over with the backpack he has on. "This feels awesome bro." He said to me.

"What does he mean 'feels awesome?'" Mr. Tiller asked curiously.

"Well you see, Lucas's backpacks has some pretty neat features." Hannah explained.

"Uh sir," Gabby said to Mr. Tiller trying to get his attention again "We were about to make a deal."

"Hold on," Mr. Tiller said still facing me. "What features are we talking about here?" He asked.

"Oh you see you turn this knob here and it massages your back." Matt said as he turned the knob the strap on his left and groaned feeling the vibration from the backpack. "Oh yeah, that's the spot. You are a genius bro." He said walking by me but not before he and I pound fist.

"Oh where are my manners? Do you wanna try one?" I asked Mr. Tiller and Tiffany took one of my backpacks and put it on him as he accepts my offer.

"And we turn this and," Tiffany turned the knob and Mr. Tiller's face turned into surprise at what he's feeling.

"Oh. Oh!" He smiled. "Oh this feels good." He said.

"Sir, our meeting!" Gabby begged but Mr. Tiller ignored her when Tiffany spoke to him.

"And if you really want to relax, turn that other knob." She said pointing at the one on the other strap. Mr. Tiller did so curiously. That's when Liam Payne's Strip That Down was heard playing.

"Whoa! It's a radio too?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you can even plug your music device or go Bluetooth." I said.

"That way, you don't have to listen from those annoying headphones in your ear." Cooper said coming in with his backpack.

"Great! Fantastic idea!" Mr. Tiller said liking the thought as Gabby was looking like she's losing a lost battle.

"Ain't that the truth. I mean look around." Matt said. "People are loving it."

"Excuse me," A girl said coming over with interest. "I wanna buy a backpack by Lucas." She said showing me the cash.

"B-But you already bought a backpack by Gabby." Gabby said showing the backpack in a 'Remember?' tone with a nervous face.

"Yeah, it sucks." The girl said to Gabby causing he face to fall, especially when the girl tossed the backpack she got from Gabby right into the trashcan. "I love this one!" She said when I gave her the orange backpack in exchange for her cash. "And it vibrates and plays music?" She asked me.

"You got it." I smiled to her as she thanked me.

"Um, you're Lucas, right?" Mr. Tiller asked me.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Listen, do you wanna make a deal?" Mr. Tiller asked causing Gabby to have a 'Huh?' look. "So we can sell your backpacks at the Timberline student store.

"I don't see the harm in it." I said.

"Come on, we got a lot to talk about." Mr. Tiller said as Gabby had a disbelief look on her face when I walked with Mr. Tiller to head back to the student store.

"Wait!" Gabby called. "What about my backpacks?"

I stopped and turned to look around before I turned to Gabby.

"Well there's one in the trash over there." I pointed out for her with a smile acting innocent and ran to catch up with Mr. Tiller.

* * *

I waited until my friends gathered around at the commons on Monday at school before fourth period ends since I got special permission to leave class early and so did my friends thanks to me. Once they were present, I was ready for what I have for them.

"Okay, I know there's been a lot of questions you guys were wondering about my backpack deal I made with the student store over the weekend." I said.

"Not a lot of questions." Hannah said.

"Just one," Matt said. "How much are we talking here, bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, how much money will you be getting?" Tiffany asked me excitedly as everyone else was begging to know.

I chuckled and said, "To answer that question, I didn't take any money." That caused everyone to be surprised at my answer.

"Okay," Cooper said. "That's a _very_ bad deal. You should be the one getting the hits." He said to me as everyone else agrees.

"No, instead of the money, I asked for something cool, something we can all use at this school; students and faculty." I explained. "You guys ready?" I smiled. Everyone said yes and I went to the storage closet near the ASB office.

"And bam!" I said as I opened it causing everyone to gasp in amazement seeing the new radio entertainment sound system that came earlier this month.

"Whoa!" Hannah said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tiffany said

"Sweet!" Matt said.

"That is bad ass man!" Cooper said.

"Just look at all these equipment." Tiffany said.

"I know, right?" I said sounding just as excited as everyone.

"Well quit chatting and play some tunes man!" Cooper said and I went to my IPod that I plug the system with and played the first song that appeared.

 _Nobody pray for me, it been that day for me, waaaaay (yeah, yeah!)_

 _Aye, I remember syrup sandwiches and crime allowances  
Finesse a nigga with some counterfeits  
But now I'm counting this  
Parmesan where my accountant lives in fact I'm down at this  
D'usśe with my boo bae, tastes like kool aid for the analysts  
Girl, I can buy your ass the world with my paystub  
Ooh that pussy good, won't you sit it on my taste bloods  
I get way too petty once you let me do the extras  
Pull up on your block, then break it down we playing Tetris  
A.M. to the P.M., P.M. to the A.M. funk  
Piss out your per diem you just gotta hate em, funk  
If I quit your BM I still ride Mercedes, funk  
If I quit this season I still be the greatest, funk  
My left stroke just went viral  
Right stroke put lil baby in a spiral  
Soprano C, we like to keep it on a high note  
It's levels to it, you and I know, bitch be humble_

 _(Hol' up bitch) sit down,_  
 _(Hol' up lil bitch, hol' up, lil bitch) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up bitch) sit down (sit down hol' up lil bitch)_  
 _Be humble (bitch)_  
 _(Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) bitch sit down_  
 _Lil bitch (hol' up lil bitch) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up bitch) sit down_  
 _(Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) sit down_  
 _(Hol' up lil bitch) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up bitch) sit down (hol' up sit down lil bitch)_  
 _(Sit down lil bitch) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up lil bitch) bitch, sit down_  
 _(Hol' up lil bitch) be humble_  
 _(Hol' up bitch) sit down_  
 _(Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up)_

Everyone was jamming to Kendrick Lamar's song HUMBLE. as the school gathered around when lunch started. There, people saw me and commented on _my_ backpacks that I made saying how much they love it and that I'm a genius. I may have not accepted the money that I was offered for the deal at the student store but I didn't for that. I just thought it was right and it was like what I did for this school.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	40. Outtake 11

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here's a special one that happened during Lucas's life. I'm telling you, I write Lucas's human life like a sitcom; it's like a series before we go to a new one before he met the Cullens.**

* * *

 **Outtake 11**

 **Near the end of October of junior year:**

Lucas's POV

I was walking down the hallways on a Thursday morning in school where I was able to meet up with my girlfriend.

"Hey babe." I said with a smile as Meghan and I gave each other a quick kiss. "How was class?" I asked about first period.

"Why don't you ask the boys who kept disrupting the teacher when they were trying to ask me out, again." Meghan said causing me to roll my eyes. This is getting old. When will these boys ever learn that Meghan's _my_ girlfriend? I'm guessing never.

"Speaking of asking you out," I said, trying to kind of change the subject. "How would you like to have dinner tomorrow at my place with my family?"

Meghan smiled and I was about to answer when,

"Lucas!" That's when Cooper jumped in front of me with a freaked out expression. "Help! He's crazy!"

"What the –" I said as Cooper grabbed me and turned me around as I saw Matt coming at us looking beyond mad.

"You're asking for it Coop!" Matt said as Cooper held me like a shield while Matt was reaching his arms passed me trying to strangle Cooper.

"Lucas, call your dad!" Cooper said.

"A little help here!" I said while trying to stop these two from dragging me into another one of their childish fights. Thankfully I saw Tiffany and Hannah coming when they saw us and helped Meghan breaking us apart and finally they did after two minutes.

"Cooper, what did we tell you about using Lucas as a shield?" Hannah asked. "That's my job." Oh yeah thanks. I thought sarcastically after Meghan pulled me to her side from being tasseled by stupid and stupider.

"Uh what is going on here?" Tiffany asked while looking like she was trying to show us something and I looked at Matt as I did a double take and understood the uncomfortable presence I felt not coming from being in the fight.

"You handcuffed Matt to Emanuel?" I asked Cooper seeing one of Matt's hands handcuffed with one of Emanuel's.

"He asked out Becky before I did! Hence a violation of the Bro Codes!" Cooper said talking about the girl in our American Lit class who is painfully shy yet very attractive.

"Okay one, you were _way_ too forward to her and she bumped into me when she ran away from you. So there are no violations to that." Matt defended. "And plus Emanuel would have a better shot with Becky than you!" He added while moving his handcuffed wrist around.

"Really?" Emanuel asked with a hopeful look.

"Hell no!" We all said to Emanuel like that was a retarded idea causing him to be disappointed. When will he learn that he should be with people that are right for him? Just because he's with people like us doesn't mean he's like us; you know, get attention, date a lot and, not counting me, good looking. Emanuel is none of those things. To top it off, he is not at all, will he ever be cool because he's so annoying.

"Where did you get the handcuffs anyway?" I asked Cooper.

"I took them from your bag this morning before school, Luke." Cooper said causing me to be surprised. What!

"You took them from my…" I took off my backpack and opened it to look inside and found the place where I keep the handcuffs dad and his friends lend me to use whenever a boy will not stop asking Meghan out… only that one of them wasn't there.

"Dude!" I said to Cooper in disbelief as he just shrugged like it was nothing. Unbelievable! I thought.

"Get me out of this, bro." Matt said holding out the hand that is handcuffed to Emanuel. I sighed as I pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuff releasing both Matt and Emanuel. Once Emanuel was free, he took off running in fear after that fight we had.

"Like we didn't have enough of Emanuel in school that you decided to drag him into our lives outside of it?" Meghan asked Cooper in disbelief as we all turned to him.

"Turns out, yeah I didn't think twice about that. OW!" Cooper cried when we all hit him and then Matt tackled Cooper leading them into their fights again.

"Hey guys." The rest of us turned to see the two people that called us.

"Adrian!" Hannah cried as she happily ran into her new boyfriend's arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"How's it going everyone?" Adria, Adrian's twin sister, asked us, smiling.

"You tell us." Tiffany said showing Matt and Cooper on the floor, still fighting since I let it go this time.

"Fighting over a girl again?" Adria asked me with a tease.

"Something like that." I chuckled.

"Anyway Hannah, are you good coming over tomorrow night to celebrate my parent's anniversary?" Adrian asked her.

"Your dad's coming home?" I asked. Adrian and Adria's dad, Colonel Rae is in the air force and like all military people, he's away for a long time leaving the twins at home with their mother.

"Yeah, our dad is gonna be home for a few days." Adrian said to us.

"And it's the first time in three years that we get to celebrate our parent's anniversary with them together." Adria said smiling looking very excited. I don't blame her, she really misses her dad the most than Adrian and wants to use all the time she has with their dad.

"Well that's great for you guys." Meghan said.

"And I'd love to join you." Hannah smiled earning a kiss from Adrian.

"I better run since I have a free period next." Adria said to us. "I need to head to the bakery to order the cake since _someone_ was too stubborn to do so after the last five attempts he made in one day." She said to Adrian.

"You tried to make a cake?" Hannah laughed.

"Hey, I wanna show my dad what I'm capable of so he won't be disappointed in me." Adrian defended.

"He's been disappointed in you since you were eleven." Adria said to him.

"Was that the time when Adrian let out that stink bomb at his aunt's wedding?" I chuckled when I was told about that story as the others laugh.

"Oh come on, even my dad hates his sister." Adrian said.

"Either way, she wrote you out of her will." Adria said causing us to laugh some more. "Anyway, see ya." She said and took off.

"I'll see you guys later." Adrian said and kissed Hannah before he left.

"Come on Lucas, we're gonna be late for calculus." Tiffany said to me.

"Right." I said.

"Hang on," Meghan said getting my attention. "What about them?" She asked pointing at Matt and Cooper who are still fighting. Wow, that's a new record for longest childish fight. I thought.

"I got this." I smirked as I looked at what I still have in my hand after Emanuel took off.

It must be cool to have a parent or a relative to be serving in the military. You get to travel places while helping our country. That's the best part about it. The downside is being away from home for a long period of time. That includes being away from friends, families, possibly miss spending the holidays with them, not being able to come support someone on a special event, that is tough. I'm not sure I could handle that if I were to serve in the military. That, plus my mom would have a heart attack for the thought of me doing that. I'm more of a college educator guy. Anyway,

"Bro, this is ridiculous!" Matt said to me after fifth period ended.

"Are you guys done with the fighting then?" I teased.

"You could've just bonked our heads together or spray us with suspicious liquid instead of this!" Cooper said holding up his wrist where his and Matt's are handcuffed together because of me as I laughed.

"Hey, just be thankful that you two had the last three classes together." I said as I pulled out the key and unlocked the handcuffed setting them free. Heck, even Ms. Warner was amused when she saw Matt and Cooper being handcuffed together.

"Aw Lucas, you should've let them stay like that." Tiffany said.

"I was hoping for some actual bromance between the two." Hannah giggled.

"Well if there was a bromance, it would actually be me with Lucas, right bro?" Matt said to me with a smile.

"Bros for life!" I smiled as Matt and I pound fists.

"Sorry Matt but Lucas is taken by me." Meghan teased as she pulled me closed to her and kissed my cheek.

"That's true." I said as we all started walking to Leadership class. We just arrived to the room when we saw Adrian out in the hall since he has this class with us.

"Hey Adrian." We all said. Adrian turned to see who called him. When he saw us, he held up his finger telling us to be quiet showing that he's on his phone talking to someone.

"Yeah," Adrian said on the phone. "No, I get it, I understand." He paused. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize. You do what you gotta do." There was a pause. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." Another pause. "Yeah, I love you too. Bye." He hung up and sighed.

"Is everything okay Adrian?" Hannah asked as she came over to him.

"Not really." Adrian said sadly, not facing us.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

Adrian turned to us. "That was my dad. H-… He's not able to come." We were almost dead silent from what we heard.

"What!" My friend and I said in shocked.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"There was a situation in some country, I don't know, he was needed there. Bottom line is that he won't be able to come home and celebrate his anniversary with mom." Adrian said.

"I'm so sorry man." I said as Hannah hugged Adrian to comfort him. It really sucks that just when something good is about to happen, they pull the plug.

"It's not the first," Adrian shrugged. "And I'm not the first either if you know what I'm talking about." He said and we all understand what he means.

"Does Adria know?" Meghan asked.

"No, but she's about to." Adrian said.

"How are you gonna tell her about this?" Cooper asked. Adrian looked at us, giving a pleading look and we all knew immediately what he means when we spoke at the same time.

"Whoa there!" Meghan said.

"Oh no way!" Hannah said.

"Hell no!" Cooper said.

"Forget it!" Matt said.

"Not gonna happen!" Tiffany said.

"We're not telling her!" I said.

"Why?!" Adrian begged.

"Because it's gonna be like slapping a sweet innocent puppy in the face." Cooper answered. "And this comes from a guy who goes 'Bye bye' to the girl after eight hours of dating when they least expect it." He added as we all had 'He's right' look while Adrian had a disbelief look on his face.

"So you think its okay to throw me under the bus to tell Adria that our dad –" Adrian was cut off when,

"Junior Colonel Adria Rae present and accounted for!" She announced happily causing us to jump from her sneaking up on us unintentionally. It's scary how girls do that.

We all looked at each other nervously seeing how happy and excited Adria is right now. Talk about timing.

"So Adrian, I found a perfect cake for mom and dad and it'll arrive tomorrow afternoon which will be perfect to when we give it to them after dinner. They are gonna love it!" Adria said happily. Oh boy. I thought.

None of us responded to what Adria said feeling hesitant for her to hear the news.

"Um Adria," Adrian said walking up to her. Adrian looked at him curiously to know what's up. That's when my cop senses picked it up and I took Meghan's arm and she and my friends followed my lead when we all took a huge step back away when Adrian turned to us for assistance. "Wussies!" He called us. Oh yeah, says the guy who wanted to avoid telling his sister the news.

"Why are they wussies?" Adria asked in amusement.

"Oh I don't know," Adrian said with a nervous laugh. "Guess some people are born with the wussy genes."

"Okay, what's up?" Adria asked. Adrian sighed as he came over to her and my friends and I listen in.

"Sis, sometimes… in life," He started.

"Adrian, mom already beat you too it," Adria said like they've been over this. "A man and woman fall in love and they get those special feelings –"

"Whoa, no not that!" Adrian said in a freaked out tone as Adria and the rest of us laugh.

Adrian took a deep breath and said, "Dad called and said he had a change of plans, he's not coming home." That caused Adria to frown.

"He is too coming home, he told me." She said.

"I know. He said he was but there was a military situation and –" Adrian tried to explain but Adria spoke like she wasn't finished.

"But we've planned dinner for him and mom and everything." Adria said and I saw her lips were trembling.

"I know," Adrian said. "I'm sad about this too but –" But Adrian didn't finish as Adria turned and walked away. "Come on sis, don't be mad at dad about this."

"I'm not mad," Adria said. "I just miss him." That's when we can hear her starting to cry.

"Adria, we're really sorry about this." Tiffany said.

"No, don't say sorry just because my dad isn't able to come on this once in a life time chance for him to come home and be with his family like he always does!" Adria snapped as she stopped and turned to us where we saw her eyes all watery.

"Adria, don't be like that." Hannah said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Meghan asked.

"No." Adria said and took off crying. Once she was gone, Adrian sighed in frustration.

"Sorry man." I said as I walked over to Adrian and patted his shoulder.

"She misses dad more than I do." He said. "You can tell how much tomorrow was gonna mean to her." I nodded my head.

"Hey," Matt called and Adrian and I turned to him.

"Earlier, did you just call us wussies?" Cooper asked in an offended tone.

"Yeah." Adrian answered.

"Okay." Matt and Cooper said as they walked inside the classroom with the rest of us following after them.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen… how high did you want me to count?" Lilly asked.

"That's good enough." Meghan smiled.

"What do I do now big brother?" Lilly asked. "Big brother?" I didn't respond.

"Lucas!" Meghan called.

"Huh what?" I asked looking around.

"Are you okay big brother?" Lilly asked.

"Sorry baby sis, guess I got distracted." I said to her with a small smile. It's Friday night and Meghan is at my house with me and Lilly where we are helping Lilly learn simple things for a kindergartener while mom and dad has a night shift at their jobs. They should be home soon for dinner.

"Does it have to do with Adria?" Meghan asked me.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Well, apart from not paying attention to help your little sister to learn, you failed to pay attention to your cooking." Meghan pointed.

"What?" That's when I remembered. "Oh crap!" I panicked and turned to see the pot blowing steam on the stove as I rushed over and opened the lid when,

 **SPLAT!**

I turned around and was able to blink out the spaghetti sauce that was covering my eyes just as I heard Meghan burst into laughter while Lilly giggled at my look from the dinner I was making.

"Oh yeah sure, you girls think this is funny." I said sarcastically.

"That is so going on Instagram." Meghan laughed as she held up her phone and snapped a picture of me.

"Oh you're asking for it." I smirked and came at Meghan as she and Lilly screamed as I wrapped my arms around Meghan and assaulted her with kisses on her face.

"Ew! You're getting sauce all over me!" Meghan squealed.

"That's the idea." I teased as I continue kissing her.

"Should I be arresting you for assaulting a woman?" I looked up to see it was dad who just got home from the police station.

"Hey she started it!" I said when I let go of Meghan. "She and Lilly were laughing at me when tonight's dinner exploded at my face." I explained.

"Well then you are just not meant to cook." Dad chuckled as he unhooked his belt and put it away from Lilly's reach as I rolled my eyes. I wiped my face to get rid of the spaghetti sauce when I saw dad reaching into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack.

"You okay dad?" I asked as dad sat down and placed the ice pack on his foot.

"Yeah, Logan and I were called when a fight broke out near downtown Olympia and next thing that happened was that I sprained my foot." Dad said. "At least I'm hoping its just sprain because I am not going into the ER with your mother there. She'll make a serious fuss over me than she has on you, son." He said.

"Maybe it's a sign that you're getting old, hence being called the old man." I chuckled as dad playfully punches my arm as Lilly giggled.

"Kendall," Meghan said. "What made you become a police officer?" She asked and we turned to dad for his answer.

"I don't know," He said. "I guess after losing my mom and my sister to those thugs, I feel like… I feel like I didn't want others to go through the same thing I did. So after much thought, I joined the police force and since then I've been helping others, protecting them."

"Even though you know the danger you're putting yourself into?" I asked. Dad thought for a minute and said,

"Sometimes you got to understand that what you do is for the people you love." Dad said. "Plus I have no trouble with my cop senses on the alert." He grinned as I rolled my eyes seeing dad going immature again after being wised.

"Now, I'm about to hit the showers." Dad said getting up, wincing a bit from his foot. "If your mother asks about me like this, you and I were wrestling for assaulting Meghan." He said to me and we all laugh as dad walked out of the kitchen.

"Your dad is amazing." Meghan said to me.

"He's the best!" Lilly smiled as she started doing some coloring.

"He sure is." I said as I started trying to fix my cooking. "So was Charlie. You would've loved him back in Forks. I love the guy."

"Back there where your dad said about what you do for the people you love, isn't that what Colonel Rae is doing for his family?" Meghan asked and I thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I said as I closed the lid and turned around as I wait on the spaghetti to be ready. "I still feel bad for Adria. She's really bummed about her dad not coming home."

"I'm sure she'll understand that her dad has a job that he must fulfill and wanted to come home just as much as she does. She should be proud of what he's done to our country." Meghan said.

"It's not just Adria," I said. "And not Adrian too. I'm talking about all those other kids with parents in the military; always being away for a long time and never home just to spend time with them or come see them at their big event or even celebrate special occasions. It's already enough I had to see my dad risk his life for this city but for those kids seeing their parents risk their lives for this country, that's tough."

"I know, and it's sad." Meghan said as I nodded my head. "I just wish there was a way for Adria to see her dad even if he can't come home."

That's when a bell went on, which is actually from the timer telling me to lower the heat of the stove. But still, a thought just came to me as I lowered the heat.

"Maybe there is." I said.

"What do you mean?" Meghan asked. I pulled out my phone and waited as it rang until he was able to pick it up.

"Lucas?"

"Adrian, hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Alright I guess." Adrian replied.

"How's your mom and Adria doing?" I asked.

"My mom is fine. She's use to this sort of thing." Adrian said understanding what I'm asking. "Adria however has been in her room since after school and has been eating ice cream right out of the carton. I'm sure she's about to explode any minute from her third one."

"Okay she's not with you. Good. Listen, I need you to do me a really big favor but don't tell Adria about it." I said.

"What is it?" Adrian asked with interest. Adrian and I spent the next twenty minutes talking about my idea and he was beyond amazed that he sounded like he would kiss me. Adrian agreed of what I asked and said he'll call back as soon as possible. Let's hope it's soon.

* * *

"Okay Cooper," I said through the walkie talkie after seeing him high up in the ceiling of the school gym with his legs showing.

"Yeah?" Cooper asked through the device.

I looked over Trevin's shoulder as he directed me on what's next on the laptop and said through the device, "Plug in the cable B in the port that reads 'Confetti'."

"Got it." Cooper said. "Coming down." He said and I turned to be sure Cooper is okay when I did a double take seeing a guy coming out instead before Cooper as the machine was lowering the platform they were on until they reached the floor.

"Uh who are you?" I asked the guy next to Cooper.

"Nigel." He answered as he was tying up the leftover cable.

"I thought you were Cooper." I said pointing at Cooper.

"No, I'm Nigel." He said.

"Good work Nigel." Cooper smiled as he took the cable from Nigel. "You can go now." Nigel nodded and started leaving.

"Uh where the hell did Nigel come from?" I asked Cooper.

"Norway." Cooper smiled and turned. "I'll see you at workout after school." He called Nigel. Okay that's not what I meant.

"Lucas," I turned when Tiffany came over to me. "What time does this assembly start?"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "Class ends in ten minutes and the assembly doesn't start until ten minutes after." I looked at her. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, and our guests are here. Should we let them in?" Tiffany asked.

"Go ahead and lead them to where they'll be sitting." I said. Tiffany nodded and did what she was told as I turned to Trevin. "Are we good Trev?"

"Yes, everything's ready when we start." He said. Let's hope so. Soon the bell rang ending class telling everyone to be here at the gym for the assembly. That's when the stands are being packed with students and faculty finding a seat as they were all curious at what's going on.

"Lucas, let's hope this turns out well." Ms. Barr said to me. I turned to see her smiling. "This is an amazing thing for you to do."

"Let's just hope this turns out well." I said as everyone was settled and I looked to see the leadership class ready for this. Ms Barr took the mic and walked over to the booth to speak.

"Hello Timberline, and welcome to our first ever Veteran's Day assembly." She said as the school applauded of the introduction. "We are glad you are all here as we honor the upcoming holidays to our veterans that are serving our country. We like to welcome those here of parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents of our students who have or had serve the military. Can we give them a round of applause?"

Everyone clapped and cheer at the seating at the end of the court where our guests of people of students that have been invited here. As soon as the applause died, Ms. Barr spoke.

"This event is a special occasion that was brought together by our ASB Public Relations officer Lucas Stone who came up with this idea. Lucas?" Everyone started cheering for me as I went over and take the mic.

"Hey guys," I said. "I'm Lucas Stone, the ASB Public Relations officer of this school. I bet you're all wondering why I decided to organize this assembly for our veterans huh."

"Well, I just thought it'll be nice for our people serving the military if we all do this as a way of saying… thank you, for serving our country. They risk their lives for ours so they can protect us even knowing the risks. They know the danger that's out there and what they're up against. They go to places no one can imagine they would go to."

"Of course, being in the military means being away for a long time. And that includes being away from friends, and family. But we all have to understand that what they're doing is to do what's right. They're doing this to help others, they're doing it for the people they love. That's why we should be proud for our veterans for what they've done for us, this country even if it means being away. I mean we got our own train, they got a helicopter and we never see each other for awhile. We respect that, because what they're doing, is for us."

Everyone applauded at my speech as I saw many in tears from my words. Wow, I really have made such a difference to everyone.

"Now we are gonna start this assembly with a special occasion for someone." I said. "Adria, get over here!" I called her. Everyone cheered as Meghan brought over Adria who is confused at what's going on.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" She asked when she came to my side. I ignored her as I turned to the whole school.

"As most of you know, Adria's dad, Colonel Rae is in the air force." I said.

"Can we not talk about my dad, please?" Adria asked me as I still ignored her.

"But, he couldn't come home last week to celebrate his anniversary with his wife along with Adria and her brother Adrian." I continued.

"Okay this is cruel." Adria said.

"Therefore, we have arranged Adria to celebrate her parent's anniversary here, live. Via the internet." I said causing the whole school to be excited to see this.

"But Lucas, my dad's in some military base for the next five weeks." Adria said to me. "There's no way we can contact him."

"Oh, there is." I smiled. "Adrian, you and your mom get over now!" I said and stepped aside.

"We're here!" Adrian said as he and his mom stood next to Adria who is even more confused as Adrian turned her to face the big projection screen where the screen turned blue.

"We are gonna contact their dad via Skype, right now!" I said.

"What?" Adria said as if she couldn't believe what she's hearing as Adrian and their mom smiled.

"Trevin, are we ready?" I asked as Cooper held up the camera facing Adria and her family with Matt holding up the mic stick for them to give clear audio.

"We are connecting to overseas air force base," Trevin said as he typed in the laptop hooked from the camera Cooper's holding and the projector where it's showing on the big screen. "Now!" He signaled as we see the big video screen showing where the words 'Connecting' is showing. Fingers cross. I thought. The image disappeared and instead showed an image where a man in his forties wearing his uniform is seen.

"Hello everyone." He smiled as everyone cheered seeing him.

"Dad?" Adria said in shocked.

"Hey dad!" Adrian said excitedly.

"Hello honey!" Mrs. Rae smiled.

"Daddy!" Adria said.

"Hey kiddo." Colonel Rae smiled to Adria as she was showing the tears.

"You're actually here!" She said.

"Wow, look at you; you've really grown so much." Colonel Rae said.

"Daddy, I miss you so much!" Adria said.

"I miss you too kiddo." Colonel Rae said. "I'm just happy that your friend Lucas was able to arrange this so I could see you since I wasn't able to come home last week."

"Well I'm happy to help the man who's serving our country." I smiled as I joined Adria and her family facing the big screen. "We're happy to have you here Colonel Rae."

"I'm honored to be here Lucas at this assembly seeing all these faces doing well with their lives at home while others like me are out doing things for this country. Thank you." Colonel Rae smiled.

"Anytime sir." I said.

"How's Chief Stone doing?" Colonel Rae asked.

"My dad? Eh, the usual." I said with a shrug knowing dad is such a jokester at his age.

"I'm so sorry." Colonel Rae chuckled.

"Okay sir, are you ready? Because," I turned to see Tiffany and Hannah bringing the cake over to us as the entire Leadership class joined us to face the big screen. "It's time to celebrate you and your wife's anniversary!" I announced and that's when the music played as we all sang along.

 **(A/N: Play Worldwide by Big Time Rush.)**

 _Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing  
You by my side, yeah_

 _It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go_

 _The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

 _I-I-I-I'm never never_  
 _Never as far away as it may seem_  
 _No never_  
 _Soon we'll be together_  
 _We'll pick up right where we left off_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo_  
 _There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night)_  
 _And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
 _Baby, it won't be long_  
 _You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

 _Oh_  
 _Wherever the wind blows me_

 _Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
Worldwide_

 _Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
 _But don't you worry_  
 _Cause you have my heart_

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

The school was cheering as confetti started raining down where we are standing.

"Happy anniversary honey. I love you." Colonel Rae smiled.

"I love you too." Mrs. Rae said through the tears.

"Adrian, light up the candles." Hannah said.

"Right," Adrian said as he pulled out a remote from his pocket. Wait, what is he doing? "Get ready dad because this will blow your mind. I have specially rigged this cake with automatic self lighting candles that will light up with a press of this button."

"Oh boy." Adria said like she has a bad feeling about this. So do I coming from my cop senses.

"I will now light the candles on three." Adrian said as he held up the remote. "One,"

That's when the cake popped and it splattered everywhere when it exploded causing the whole school to laugh while some of us had the expression like we should've seen this coming from Adrian.

"You were right Adrian, it really blew something." Colonel Rae chuckled. "Nice to see you haven't changed." He said as Adrian sighed with a shrugged like he gave up.

That's when Trevin came over to me and whispered in my ear. "Luke, we're starting to lose the signal. I'm not sure we can hold this connection for much longer."

"Oh okay," I nodded as Trevin went back to the laptop and I turned to Adria and her family. "Guys, we have to wrap this one up, quick." They nodded their heads and we can hear Adrian and his mom arguing with Adria to say the last words to their dad over them which she gave in at the end.

"Okay, okay," Adria said in an 'I surrender tone as she turned to face the screen where Colonel Rae is still there. "Daddy, I wish we were together but… this almost feels like we are. Um…," She looked at us all and then at her dad. "I'm _really_ proud of you. I love you daddy." She smiled as her eyes were in tears still.

"I love you too kiddo." Colonel Rae smiled as I can see he was shedding a tear. "You, Adrian, your mom, I love you guys."

Adria turned to me and pulled me close for a hug. "And I love you and everyone here." She smiled as I hugged her back. I looked up to see Colonel Rae's face still on the screen until a window says,

 **Connection Interrupted**

 **Video with CLRae has ended**

"We lost the connection you guys." Trevin said to us. That's when slowly, the whole school was applauding at us for what we did as the leadership students and I gave Adria, Adrian and their mom a group hug for giving everyone a special moment as a military family.

* * *

Over the three day weekend, everyone wouldn't stop talking about the Veteran's Day assembly I hosted. How can they when the GNG News recorded the whole thing and posted it on YouTube. I didn't think it would be one to talk about. Now I hear many students saying they're planning on going to the military after high school to help our country because they felt inspired from the assembly. Wow, who would have thought I would do all of that to them and the military family?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hannah said on a Tuesday after school.

"I'm not." I said casually.

"Bro, how can you not be pissed about it?" Matt asked me in disbelief.

"He's the teacher, if he says that my U.S History report is all wrong then it's wrong." I shrugged.

"But he gave you a C minus." Tiffany said.

"Take it from the guy who's a straight C student, that's not good." Cooper said.

"So? It's not that bad. That paper was only worth thirty percent of my grade." I said. "Besides, he's giving me a chance to redo it for half credit." I smiled.

"But that'll cost your chance of valedictorian." Meghan said.

"Oh like I ever cared about that, I want to get into a good college." I said.

"But Lucas,"

"Hey," I said to my friends like they are being ridiculous. " _Nothing_ can put me in a bad mood." I smiled.

"Because of the assembly?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, how can I be upset after seeing the look on Adria's face when she got the chance to see her dad? Seeing that really made me so happy for her." I said.

"Well we're glad to hear that bro." Matt smiled as he thumped my back. "And that was really awesome for what you did there for her and everyone in the military family."

"Yeah, that was totally bad ass man." Cooper smiled as playfully punched my arm.

"That's it," Meghan smiled. "You're getting a hug." She said as she did so giving me a big hug.

"Group hug for Lucas!" Hannah said as she and everyone else gathered around and hugged me.

"Guys no," I said.

"Oh it's happening man and you're getting one." Cooper said.

"We're doing it right now!" Matt said.

"You get the hug!" Meghan smiled as I chuckled when I gave in.

"We love you Lucas!" Tiffany playfully said everyone got all mushy and gushy on me. God, I love my friends.

After minutes being in a group hug, I said goodbye and got into my car as I headed on home with a smile on my face. I'm just so happy for what I did. I feel so… proud. I really helped Adria get to see her dad and she was beyond happy of what has happened to her. I got her to do that live at the assembly. And because of that, the principal Mr. Lehnis requested that we do it again next year as a tradition. Wow. I don't know what could ruin this moment.

"I'm home." I called when I arrived home a few minutes later. I entered the front door and came inside only to not get a response. "Mom? Dad? Lilly?" No response. Weird, where is everyone? I walked around until I reached the living room and stopped when I found my family… but they weren't alone.

My parents and Lilly were sitting on the couch as three men in black suits were standing near them. At first, I was about to get into protective mode seeing these men having to do with why my family didn't respond to my call but saw that my family aren't tied up or silenced, but they are sitting close together.

"Hello sweetheart." Mom said to me, almost like she had no emotion. Lilly looked confused yet curious as dad was dead silent like he's caught doing something very illegal.

"Uh… who are –"

"I'm Agent Kinsey, these are Agents Farrow and Powers." One of them said. I couldn't help but gulp and it's not because who they are as agents, it's because my cop senses aren't picking up anything from them.

"We're with the United States Secret Service." Agent Farrow said to me. Oh boy.

"This is about this YouTube video of your school's Veteran's Day assembly where you were in contact to a secure military base overseas." Agent Kinsey said. I don't like where this is going.

"And according to our sources, _you_ were the one who hosted the entire event." Agent Powers said to me.

Oh shit.

My family and I were now watching the Secret Service agents observing our room. I couldn't help but feel scared. Just what do they want from me? I didn't do anything that bad, did I? I just don't understand this because my cop senses aren't acting up from these guys. It's not that they aren't working, it's just that they're like trying but getting a buzz.

"Dad, what is going on?!" I hissed to him since he was standing next to me with mom and Lilly on my other side as we watch Agent Kinsey picking up a pillow from the couch and feeling it, Agent Farrow held up a device to scan our room and Agent Powers was walking around the shelves where the DVDs and my video games are at.

"I don't know because my cop senses aren't working the same as yours." Dad hissed to me. "You know these government agents, they show no emotion. They're like robots so we can't identify what's going on." Well that sure has calmed me down. I thought sarcastically.

"I don't understand any of this." Mom said.

"What are they doing mommy?" Lilly asked as Lilly hugged my leg tightly.

"Just relax ma'am." Agent Kinsey said to Lilly as he set down the pillow where it was.

"How can we relax when three Secret Service agents are tearing our house apart in pieces?!" I asked in a freaked out tone.

"We're just checking your place out." Agent Farrow said as he continues scanning.

"Okay as Chief of Police of Lacey, I demand to know why!" Dad said causing the three agents to turn to us.

"Let's just say that what your son did has caught the attention of someone very high up in the U.S. government." Agent Farrow said with a pleasing smile.

"Ah crap." I muttered.

"Sweetheart, calm down." Mom said to me.

"Calm down?! I'm being targeted by someone in the government and _I_ need to calm down?!" I asked.

"We're clear." Agent Farrow said to the other agents and put away his scanning device.

"Alright," Agent Kinsey said turning to me. "We're done here for now. Please don't leave town until we contact you again." What?

"Why can't I leave town?" I asked.

"Just don't leave town." Agent Kinsey said to me and with that, he and the other agents walked out of the house.

"Um, okay." I said as the closed behind them. "Have a nice day."

To them they will but I won't. I thought as mom hugged me for comfort as dad patted my shoulder when they saw the worried look on my face.

* * *

I cannot believe what has happened. Because of what I did at the assembly, I'm in huge trouble with the government! What the hell was I thinking being able to get in contact with Adria's dad overseas at a secured military base?! Why am I such a softie?! Now I'm about to get arrested by the feds. I couldn't get rid of Agent Kinsey's voice telling me to 'Not leave town.' I don't know what they are gonna do to me but I know one thing, I am not going to prison.

Right now, I am at school the next day during a passing period and you can see me turning the knob furiously for the combination of my locker and pulled only that it didn't open.

"Come on," I said and turned the knob again and then gave three quick bangs to the locker. "Come on," I repeated the sequence. "Come on!" I said. Man, why can't they have finger print recognition to make opening the lockers easier?! I continue trying to hurry up and open my locker like time was running out when,

"Lucas," I screamed and jumped moving my arms around going into black belt move only to see it was only Meghan, Hannah, Matt, Tiffany and Cooper.

"Dude, chill out bro, you look like you're expecting a ghost to show up." Matt said.

"You can say that again." I said straightening my sunglasses that I was wearing as I resumed where I left off. After the federal agents left, I immediately called my friends and told them what happened. They were shocked and concerned why and what the feds want with me. Hannah kicked Cooper's ass, literally, when he was making jokes about it when I told them. Finally I was able to open my locker and started grabbing things and stuffing them in my bag.

"Baby, would you stop packing?" Meghan asked trying to stop me.

"No, I will _continue_ packing!" I said and kept on grabbing the things in my locker.

"Lucas,"

"Guys," I stopped as I turned to them. "I hacked into a secure military communications network at the assembly. The federal agents are coming for me any minute, and I am so not ready for whatever they got planned for me! I couldn't sleep or eat last night, I'm pretty sure I bombed my calculus test this morning and," I looked into my shirt. "I'm somehow wearing my mom's bra!" I turned to my locker but Tiffany stopped me.

"Look, I know this looks bad but running away isn't gonna solve anything." She said.

"No, but rotting in prison ain't gonna do me any good!" I said and continued packing.

"Well where are you gonna go?" Hannah asked.

I stopped and turned to them. "Utah." I answered and went back to packing.

"Okay of all the places you would go to, why Utah?" Cooper asked like I was crazy.

"Because, nothing bad ever happens in Utah!" I said.

"A lot of things can happen there. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"Well what about your parents and Lilly?" Meghan asked me. "You can't just abandon them."

"What choice do I have? Besides, the government wants me only. It's my problem, not theirs." I said. "I already got everything set. My things are in the car, I got my passport with me, everything."

"Bro, how are you gonna afford a plane ticket? Plus, how are you gonna survive wherever you're gonna go?" Matt asked.

"Please, I've been given big tips at Starbucks and fat pay checks based off of it every week." I said. "They should be good for a year until I get a job raising alpacas."

"He's lost it." Cooper said as I closed my locker and pulled my hood up to cover my head and made sure my sunglasses are secured over my eyes.

"I gotta go," I said to them. "If anyone asks where I am, just tell them that –"

"Lucas,"

"What Meghan?!"

"Mr. Stone." I froze hearing his voice. Ah shit. I thought as I nervously turned to see Agents Kinsey and Farrow standing there, waiting for me. Man these Secret Service agents are scary.

"Stone?" I asked making my voice as deep as possible as a disguise. "Uh are you looking for Lucas Stone?" I asked as the agents looked at me weirdly. "He passed away." I said. "Funeral's Saturday. Bye!" I said as I walked away passed the agents.

"Mr. Stone." Agent Kinsey said causing me to stop in defeat. Man. I thought.

I sighed as I turned to them "Alright," I said as I held up my arms to them. "Just go easy on the handcuffs." The two agents turned to each other with weird looks and then to me.

"Just come with us." Agent Farrow said to me. Next thing that happened was that he took my arm and started escorting me out the school building with Agent Kinsey by my side.

"Wait," We turned to see my friends running up to us.

"You're not taking my boyfriend away." Meghan said to the agents.

"Babe, you and everyone else, please stay out of this." I said to them kindly.

"After what you did Lucas, no way." Hannah said.

"We're not gonna stand and let you do things by yourself." Tiffany said.

"And you two aren't gonna take my bro away without a fight." Matt said to the agents.

"Yeah, if want to take Lucas, you have to take us as well." Cooper said proudly.

"Fine, you're all coming with us." Agent Kinsey said.

"Well it was nice knowing you Lucas." Cooper said and was able to take off only to be stopped by Matt as Agent Kinsey came behind my friends and escorted us to their vehicle.

The ride was silent until we arrived shortly at my house. Ah man, mom's gonna kill me for trying to run away.

"Please just go away and leave me alone." I begged to the agents when we all arrived at the front door. "I'm just a boy who's trying to deal with life here."

"Inside please." Agent Kinsey said.

"No," Tiffany said causing Agent Kinsey to raise an eyebrow at her. "Ever since you got here, you've been freaking Lucas out for the past twenty four hours with your sudden arrival and searching his whole house telling him not to leave town."

"So Lucas did something to bring Adria and her dad together in a way, is that so wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah so we demand to know what is going on such as what do you want with Lucas." Meghan said.

"Yeah and why are we being dragged into this now?" Matt asked.

"There's someone who would like to see Mr. Stone." Agent Kinsey said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone very high up in the U.S. government." Agent Kinsey said like it was very important.

"Who, the president?" Cooper asked sarcastically.

"Higher." Agent Kinsey said causing us to be confused. Who's higher than the president of the U.S. government? Agent Kinsey opened the door and led us all inside my house where I hear chatting going. It was… peaceful. What the. We followed Agent Kinsey with Agent Farrow behind us when we arrived into the living room where my eyes widened at what I saw.

There, I see my parents and Lilly along with two other people who must be more of the Secret Service agents based on how they're dressed and with them talking to my family is a woman someone I was not at all, way passed that, expecting to see.

"Wow Lilly, this is such an amazing picture you drew." The woman said looking at my sister's drawing.

"Really?" Lilly asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, something tells me you might have a future as an artist." She said causing Lilly to beam.

"She gets that from me." Dad bragged.

"The only art you can master is 'the best cheese burger.'" Mom said laughed along with the woman as dad shrugged until he saw us.

"Oh hey guys." That caused everyone else to turn to us.

"Oh," Tiffany said.

"My," Hannah said.

"Gosh!" Meghan said, all three of them were shocked.

"I-I-Is that Mrs. …" Matt pointed at the woman who nodded sitting next to Lilly.

"Obama." Cooper whispered.

"Obama?!" I said. This can't be real. No way that the president's wife is here, in my house!

"Yes it is." Mom smiled as she, dad and Michelle got up.

"First Lady of the United States of America," Dad said. "We would like to introduce you to Cooper Mendes, Hannah Beltran, Matt Carson, Meghan Valentine, Tiffany Stewart and this clone who is our son, Lucas Stone."

Michelle smiled as she walked over to us while we were all speechless. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Lucas," She said as she shook my hand while I pulled myself together the best I could to not faint. "Tiffany, Meghan, Hannah, Matt and Cooper." She said shaking everyone else's hands as we were still speechless of the First Lady's presence. That's when I was able to say,

"Please don't put me federal prison. Cooper's the guilty one!" I said pointing to Cooper as everyone else minus him agreed.

"Hey!" Cooper said in offense.

"Relax son, you're not in trouble." Dad said to me with a smile.

"I'm not?"

"No, she saw your Veteran's Day assembly on YouTube!" Mom smiled.

"Wait seriously?!" My friends and I said in complete shocked as Michelle nodded her head.

"Yes, your video is right now number one and it has over millions of views as of right now." She said. No way! I didn't think the assembly would be _that_ popular.

"So what are you doing here?" Cooper asked Michelle in demand causing her to raise an eyebrow at his tone. "Um, you're Excellency." He added making a gesture for someone royalty.

"Cooper, you don't call her 'You're Excellency.'" Matt said.

"Oh no, I like it, it has nice ring to it." Michelle said causing Cooper to turn to Matt giving him the 'What now?' look as Matt held his hands up in surrender.

"So if I'm not in trouble, why are you here?" I asked Michelle.

"I came to say, I'm proud of you Lucas." She said to me.

I was surprised but confused at Michelle's words. "Me? How come?"

"Because of what you did for all those students at your school with military families, especially for what you did for your friend Adria and Adrian." Michelle answered.

"You mean setting up that Skype video for them live so they can celebrate their parent's anniversary?" I asked to be sure.

"Mm-hmm, my husband and I talk to a lot of people with family in the military." Michelle said. "And it can be really hard for kids who have a mom or dad away from home for a long time."

"Hold on there," Cooper said to Michelle and turned to me. "You got something in the fridge I could eat? OW!" He cried when we all hit him.

"Cooper, the First Lady is talking!" Hannah said.

"She's the most important person in the world!" Matt said.

"So what, I can't have a sandwich? OW!" Cooper cried when we hit him again.

Michelle chuckled as she continued. "Anyway, I watched that video with my family and I was really touched for what you did for everyone at your school and honoring those who have served our country."

"And you're proud of us too?" Meghan guessed.

"Of course," Michelle said. "As important as it is for Adria and her brother to support what their dad is doing, it's just as important that they have good friends like you all who understand their situation and support them too like you all support each other with your friendship chant." She smiled.

"Wait, you know about our friendship chant?" Tiffany asked in shocked.

"Tiff, she's the First Lady of the United States, she knows everything." I said like I've been over this a hundred times.

"That's right," Michelle smiled. "I know everything about everyone like Lucas's cop senses, Tiffany's sheets of Drake she sleeps on every night, Meghan's sleep eating, Matt's singing Miley Cyrus in the shower, Hannah's list of many, many, _many_ boys she's dated and will date in the future and Cooper's love of reading Haiku poems." Wait what?! I thought as we all turned to him in surprised as Cooper was mortified in embarrassment.

"Dude, that was personal!" Cooper hissed as Michelle chuckled.

"Before I go, I have one more thing," She ushered Agent Kinsey who handed her a black box. "This is for you Lucas."

"Whoa!" I said as my friends and family gasped seeing a gold medal when Michelle opened the box.

"My husband and I would like to present you this medal for your involvement in helping kids of the military family and we hope that you will continue bringing them happiness by being there for them as well as supporting our people in the military." Michelle smiled.

"Wow, t-thanks Mrs. Obama." I said as my shaken hand reached over accepted the medal and I stared at the image that has my full name engraved on it. Wow.

"Well, I think that's it. I should be getting to my next meeting." Michelle said closing the box. "And can someone get this guy a sandwich?" She asked pointing to Cooper. That causes the agents in the room to sprint into the kitchen and started working.

After the agents made Cooper his sandwich, they and Michelle left leaving me, my friends and family at home as we all took another look in amazement at this medal I got. Wow, who knew this would happen when you get involved in something this big?

* * *

 **What do you think of that one? Also, I thought it would make sense having Michelle Obama in this story since she was still the first lady at that time here. Keep up on this story. Please review.**


	41. Outtake 12

**Forever Together**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Enjoy this funny adventure of Lucas's human life. It's another one of those Lucas and Meghan stories.**

* * *

 **Outtake 12**

 **May of sophomore year:**

Cooper's POV

Here I am on a Thursday at school after my brother Kole and I got out of his car and went inside going separate ways. I was walking down the hallways on the morning before schools starts when I saw Fiona walking ahead of me.

Seeing my chances, I stopped to pull out my phone to type something and sent her a text message and watched when Fiona stopped and heard her phone ring. She smiled and took it out to read the message when she saw it was from me but then her smiled disappeared when she screamed like how those crazy ass bitches do in horror films as she took off running while I was given a major earache from her screams even from a distance. Jesus Christ!

"That is the last time I date twins." I said while rubbing my ear as I put my phone away. Well that's taken care of, now to deal with the classes, books and learning stuff. Ugh.

I was walking to find my friends and I was able to see Matt, Trevin and Ryan there and it looks like Trevin and Ryan are arguing. This, I gotta see.

"They are not!" Trevin said to Ryan.

"They are too!" Ryan stated.

"Okay, why the hell am I even having this conversation with you?" Trevin asked as if he was talking to himself.

"Hey guys," I said as I came over to them, greeting them with high fives and handshakes. "What's going on here?"

"Eh, mummies and zombies again." Matt answered with a shrug as he took out a mini cookie from the Chips Ahoy bags from the vending machines and tossed it in his mouth. His answered caused me to sigh.

"Dude, they're not the same thing." I said to Ryan like we've been over this before as he had that 'Come on!' look on his face.

"And you get a cookie as well." Matt said handing me one.

"Oh thanks." I said tossing it into my mouth. That'll kill my diet but screw that.

"Okay but what would you say to this?" Ryan asked. "If a zombie bites a vampire, and the vampire bites a human, does the human become a vampire or a zombie? Or a zompire?"

Matt and I looked at each other having those 'What the hell?' looks on our faces.

"Trevin," Matt said snapping his fingers to signal him.

Trevin turned to Matt. "Cookie?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sorry man, all out." Matt said holding the bag upside down and shook it to show nothing but crumbs.

"You think I was gonna give this one for free?" Trevin said as Matt sighed.

"Oh shit." I said getting behind Matt.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shh, it's Trisha!" I hissed as I peeked over Matt's shoulder and guys saw Trisha at her locker. I dumped that girl two weeks ago because… well because I can.

"Dude, she's not gonna be a total bitch to you." Ryan said as I lowered myself to avoid being seen by Trisha when she is done with her locker business.

"You don't know that." I said. "In Game of Thrones, Balon Greyjoy received his son's genitals in a box. For all we know, Trisha might have a voodoo doll of me with fork stuck in my junk."

"I don't think she would do something that psychotic but Trisha seems to have something but it's not about you, it's Lucas." Trevin said.

"Wait what!" I said standing up straight and saw Trisha looking over her shoulder and she was smiling and I looked at her direction to see three lockers down from Trisha was Lucas who is looking at his notebook and judging from his nerd traits, he seems engross on them. Trisha smiled big and waved and Lucas looked like he waved but was actually scratching his head as he looked up like he was in a distance and went back to his notes. That causes Trisha to be disappointed as she closed her locker and walked away.

"Uh what the hell was that about?" I asked.

"You guys saw that, right?" Matt asked as we all continue staring at what just happened.

"Yeah, she was looking _at_ Lucas, not passed him, at him." Trevin said.

"Okay then what was with that smiling and disappointment there?" Ryan asked.

Before any of us could answer, a girl walked passed and then to where Lucas is and we saw her dropping her notebook, but not by accident. When she picked it up, Lucas was where he was still on his notebook. I don't think he even notices when that girl looked at him but had that same disappointment as Trisha as she walked away.

"Was that Giselle?" Matt asked. "Since when is she a klutz?"

"Yeah, why did she purposely drop her notebook in front of Lucas?" I asked.

"I don't know but – oh what the hell is that smell?!" Ryan asked and I was able to catch a whiff of something that almost made me choke.

"That's Monica putting on her today's perfume." Trevin said pulling the collar of his shirt up his mouth.

And I saw on the side of the hall was Monica, who I dumped last weekend, giving a spray of perfume sold by Ariana Grande in front of her and then step towards it. She put it away closing her locker and the walks passed Lucas. His only reaction was that his nose wrinkled as Monica turned around clearing her throat before she walked passed him again. She turned her head to see Lucas still looking at his notes causing her to give herself a silent frustration as she walked away.

"Okay, _now_ what is going on with that?" Trevin asked.

"The perfume walk-by." I said causing the guys to look at me in confusion. "A girl walks by the guy giving out her smell of perfume she wears. First you see her, then you smell her. It's one of those tricks for girls to get a guy's attention." I explained

"Wait, are you saying that _Monica_ was trying to get Lucas's attention?" Ryan asked me in shocked. Wait a minute. I thought

"Well Trisha was staring at Lucas, Giselle purposely dropped her notebook coincidently where Lucas is and now that." Trevin said trying to understand the meaning of this.

"But wait, if those girls were trying to get Lucas's attention then that would mean that…," Matt said and that's when we all had our eyes widened at the realization.

"Holy shit!" We all said in unison.

Lucas's POV

I just want this week to be over with. This upcoming test for Trig will be the death of me. What is with Mrs. Messer and this subject? I don't understand how I am passing that class when this subject is confusing as hell for me.

I am at my locker going over my notes in this early morning when I heard a 'Holy shit!' and I looked around to who said that. I don't know who but I was able to see Matt, Cooper, Trevin and Ryan together hanging around in the hallways. I closed my locker while putting my notebook away in my bag and walked over to them almost bumping into a girl to who I apologized for that.

"Hey guys." I said coming over to them.

"Hey Lucas." They we did high fives and handshakes.

"Uh, so where's Meghan, Lucas?" Cooper asked me after we were done.

"Oh she's sick in bed." I answered.

"Wait, how could Meghan be sick? I thought she would never catch a cold as long as she's taking those… trout fluids or something." Trevin said.

"It's fish oil." I corrected. "She's fine but she'll be back on Monday. So what's been happening here?"

"Well there's Ryan going on about mummies and zombies." Matt said.

"Again?" I asked Ryan in a 'This is getting old' tone.

"Well what do you think would happen if a zombie bites a vampire, and the vampire bites a human, does the human become a vampire or a zombie? Or a zompire?" Ryan asked me.

"I don't know, I'll let you know if I ever become a vampire getting bitten by a zombie when I take a bite out of you." I said causing all of us to laugh. Like that could ever happen.

"Oh Lucas," I turned around when someone tapped my shoulder and see it was Cindy from my Trig class. "Hi. Did you get the assignment in Trig? I forgot to write it down." She asked with a smile, shyly.

"Oh no, I don't have it." I said when I forgot we have homework due tomorrow. That's just great. Add that on the list of things that will give me a headache. "But Mrs. Messer always writes it on the board. You can just go look at it."

"Oh." Cindy said as her smile faltered a bit. According to my cop senses, she sounds disappointed. "Okay. I'll go look. Thanks." She said and walked away.

Okay that was weird. I thought as I watch Cindy walk away. Cindy's an A student like me. She should know what the assignment is. So why would she ask me about it?

"I wonder what's up with her." I said turning to the guys.

"Gee, I wonder." Ryan said, and that was sarcasm I feel from my cop senses.

"Yes, whatever could it be." Cooper said feigning a curiosity as I looked at them all having the same expression.

"Okay, what is it that you guys know that I don't?" I asked.

"Should we tell him?" Matt asked Cooper, Ryan and Trevin.

"He'll just figure it out eventually from his cop senses." Trevin said.

"Tell me what?" I asked while I was getting annoyed being left out on this.

"Let's just say that I don't get you at all." Cooper said to me.

"Don't," Matt said grabbing my wrist when I raised it up ready to smack Cooper in the head. "He's trying to make a point."

"And what point is that exactly?" I asked when Matt let go of my wrist.

"Lucas," Ryan said as he put his arm over my shoulders. "I get that you're new at this whole relationship thing, but you should at least know when a girl is hitting on you."

That caused me to burst out laughing. I haven't laughed that hard since Cooper was dating this older girl in school only to find out she's only dating him so that her parents won't know that she's into women and assumed Cooper is into men.

"Stop, you guys are killing me here." I said trying control myself. I'm about to piss my pants any second now.

"We're not joking bro." Matt said as I was able to calm down.

"Oh come on," I said. "You really expect me to believe that Cindy was actually hitting on me?"

"Oh it's not just her, there were four other girls that tried to get your attention earlier since they all have a thing for you." Matt said.

"What?" I said like they were being ridiculous. "No way."

"Yes way," Cooper said. "Those girls were definitely flirting with you."

"That's ridiculous. Since when do girls ever flirt with me?" I asked. "Not that I am but I tried to wow them before and they never have felt the same way I did. They would laugh right at my face like I was making a joke. Girls never flirt with me before."

"Yes before, that was _before_ you started dating Meghan." Trevin said.

"So?" What does Meghan have to do with this?

"Lucas, you have what we call "The Scent."" Ryan said quoting the two words.

"And what exactly is "The Scent?"" I asked mimicking what Ryan did.

"Oh we'll tell you about "The Scent."" Cooper said doing those quotations.

"Okay would you stop that?!" I asked slapping Cooper's hands to knock it off. "What is this scent you guys are talking about?"

"Lucas, there are a lot of reasons you would believe why girls don't wanna date you, but the real reason why is because you never had a girlfriend before. No one wants to take a chance on you." Trevin explained. "Now that you're dating Meghan, you got the scent meaning that girls want you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they can't have you bro. You're with Meghan, they think you're unavailable, hence why they want you." Matt said.

"But they know that Meghan's my girlfriend." I said.

"Well like the boys who spend their lives trying to steal Meghan from you, they don't give a shit. It makes the girls want a guy even more." Ryan said.

"That may be but unlike the girls, all the guys just completely ignore me like I don't even exist while they try to ask Meghan out in front of me and all they want from Meghan is to make out with her while getting a feel of her ass." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a second, so," Cooper said interrupting me. "Did you actually smack that ass or did you grab it and held on to it?" He asked me as the guys had those 'Oh snap!' voices.

"I am not having that conversation with you!" I said in annoyance. Besides, what's going on with me and Meghan is between me and her only. "Look, I appreciate your guy's concern but I highly doubt that is what's up with these girls."

"And what do _you_ think is going on?" Trevin asked me.

" _I_ think they were just being nice and wanted to be my friend. I believe you guys need to get your brains checked about what you believe is going on because you don't have the skill to detect what is going on like me because I would've known that if that were true."

"Lucas?" I turned around to see a girl I know in my biology class Stella speaking to me.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" I asked.

"Did you know that the sun sets today at 6:52?" Stella asked and my cop senses picked up something when she batted her eyes at me.

"I… did not know that." I said nervously as I turned to my friends. "Guys." I said to them in fear as they had that 'Told ya' looks on their faces.

This can't be right. There's no way that girls are now flirting with me. Me. How? Why? What's going on here? This doesn't make any sense at all. One minute they have no interest in me and the next second they do suddenly. My friends told me that the reason why is because I have 'The Scent' just because I started dating Meghan and girls want me since I'm no longer single. I don't know if should feel flattered or offended.

I shouldn't be worried about this, right? So a few girls tried to make a move on me. That doesn't mean much. It only happened this morning. Anyway, I know better than to be tempted from whatever they try to do with me. I love Meghan. She's my girlfriend and I will stay loyal to her. … I'm just not gonna tell her about this. I don't want her to think there's really something going on and believe I might have change feelings about Meghan. No. Besides, I got a lot on my plate such as school like what's happening now in Biology.

I am sitting by myself doing the worksheet Mr. Marmion assigned us to do with the textbook opened as the seat that is Meghan's is vacant. As I was doing the work, I heard giggling from behind me. I lifted my head and turned around to see a group of girls with their heads close together. When they saw me turning to them, their smiles grew bigger as they waved at me eagerly. I waved back awkwardly and then turned back to my work.

"They're just being friendly." I muttered to myself as my hand started moving while looking at my textbook. "There's no way they were flirting with you."

As I continue doing the assignment, a folded piece of paper was tossed on my worksheet. I turned to my left to see Travis and one of his teammates at a table next to me. Travis motion his head to point to his left and sitting at a table next to him was a girl who apparently is the one behind this note because when I opened it, it reads out,

 _Hi Lucas,_

 _I like your hair. It looks great! :)_

 _\- Natalie_

I turned back to see Natalie smiling at me as I gave her a small one in return before I turned back to myself. Oh man, what is happening here? I must be in some sort of alternate universe.

The bell rang ending first period. Well that's one class down… and five more to go.

"Don't forget, next week's assignment requires you to work with a partner so you need to get paired up by then." Mr. Marmion announced to the class.

After gathering our things and having most of us leaving the classroom immediately, I walked over to my teacher.

"Sir, I'll be working with Meghan just so you'll know." I said to him.

"Ah Lucas, you know I admire my two best students here with great work they put into," Mr. Marmion smiled but then had a look that sets my cop senses off. "Unfortunately, my class policy states that you have to work with someone who is present in class. I'm afraid that Meghan will have to work with someone else who is also absent."

"You can't be serious." I said. Do you know what this means if Meghan and I aren't working together on a class assignment?

"I wish I wasn't, but if it makes you feel any better, only Meghan and three other girls are absent today." Mr. Marmion said patting my shoulder.

"I guess." I said as Mr. Marmion went back to his desk.

Well at least I don't to worry about Meghan being paired up with an idiot boy who doesn't care about the project as long as he's with Meghan. That's just my luck though. Meghan is the best in science besides Tiffany and they helped me a lot in that subject. Now what am I gonna do?

"Lucas," I turned around to see it was Stella. Uh-oh. "Do you wanna work with me on the project?" She asked. That's just even greater! Now that Meghan and I can't work together since she's not here, I'll get paired up with the girls who want to be my girlfriend. I need to get out of this.

"Uh…" I was trying to figure out what to say before Stella could take things the other way until finally, "Actually, I think I'm gonna go solo on this one. You know what Wiz Khalifa always says, work hard, play harder." At least I think that's what he said. I gotta listen to that song again.  
"It's better that way when I do schoolwork, because I have the strength of ten men."

That caused Stella laugh, and not the kind where she thought I was making a joke or looked like a complete idiot when I embarrass myself.

"You're so funny." She said to me.

"I am?"

"And cute." Stella smiled. Oh shit.

"N-N-No. No, I'm not that cute." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes you are, but if you're set on working alone, I understand." Stella said and I heard a small sigh coming from her. Oh thank you so much. I praised the lord! I knew you still care about me!

"Trini still needs a partner." Mr. Marmion said with Trini standing next to him. "Anyone not paired up? Lucas?" He asked turning me.

"Taken." I said linking my arm with Stella's causing her to smile big. Hey, it was either her or Trini who is… well… weird. No offense. Mr. Marmion nodded and took Trini with him to find a partner for her as I let go of Stella's arm. That's just great of all greatness. Now I have no choice but to work with Stella who might have a chance to make out with me. Oh please no. I take my thanks back from the lord.

"And don't worry," Stella said to me. "Your girlfriend Marti won't mind." She smiled.

I was silent until, "Um, her name's Meghan." I corrected her.

"Whatever." Stella smiled with a shrug and left the classroom.

"I wish I was sick like Meghan." I said to myself as I started to leave for my next class. The minute I was out the door however,

"Hi Lucas," I turned to see it was Bernadette. "You wanna walk with me to trig?" She smiled with a hopeful look.

You have got to be kidding me!

My next classes were torture! And I'm not talking about the actual classes, I'm talking about the things that happened in class and by things, I mean girls. They spent the majority of class time to flirt with me by small talk, complimenting me and other stuff. How are my teachers not stopping them? I'm being harassed you know! There are rules against that! But apparently the teachers seem to be enjoying my moment in hell since they smiled at me nicely since they appeared to be amused. Why did I even bother? Why me, that's the question.

"Yo Lucas, we're over here man!" Ryan called and I turned to see him with Matt, Cooper and Trevin at a table during lunch time and I walked over to them with a tray of food in my hands.

"What are you looking for bro?" Matt asked as I was turning my head around while setting my tray down.

"The weirdest thing happened," I said to them as I sat down. "I was gonna pay for my lunch but Bonnie the lunch lady says that there was no need to because it's already taken care of."

"Well at least you got a free lunch." Cooper said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well… yeah but it baffles me to who paid for my lunch." I said.

"Don't look at us, normally it's you and me that pays lunch for these knuckleheads." Trevin said causing Ryan and Cooper to give him a playful shove.

"Lucas, over here." The guys and I turned to see at another table was Stella sitting by herself calling me with a smile.

"Ah shit, Lucas, you dog." Ryan said.

"That explains it." Trevin said.

"What?" I asked them.

"You still don't smell it, do you?" Matt asked me. I looked at today's lunch which is a big burrito.

"Is it that bad?" I asked after taking a sniff of my lunch. "They say it was fresh."

"No, we're talking about "The Scent."" Cooper said with those fingers he's quoting.

"Would you knock it off with the fingers?!" I asked slapping Cooper's hands to cut it out. "Keep doing that and I'll break those fingers in six different ways and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Lucas, I saved you a seat." Stella smiled as she patted a seat next to her.

I turned to the guys who had the 'What did we tell ya?' looks on their faces. "Alright look," I said to them as I got up. "I'm just gonna go over there, but _only_ to talk about the biology assignment."

"Hey Luke," Cooper said. "Remember,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, be myself." I said. Like I haven't heard that one before.

"No, be _me_." Cooper said with a serious look as the others nodded their heads in agreement. I shook my head and went over to Stella sitting down next to her while keeping a distance.

"Hey Stella." I said.

"Hi Lucas." Stella smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good, thanks." I said. "So…, I supposed you wanna talk about the assignment in biology huh. How should we do this? Should we start this weekend?"

"Oh there's no rush for it. We got plenty of time. We could however spend the weekend hanging out." Stella smiled.

"Uh well, I was gonna… check on Meghan since she's sick and uh… the guys and I were planning for a guy's night of Call of Duty and Halo at my place on Saturday and uh… I was planning on… shopping on Sunday for new clothes." I said. Yes I shop for clothes but I'm not over the top. What kind of crazy person would spend their life shopping over little things? "So I don't know if we have to… hang out unless it involves the assignment."

"Why do you need new clothes? I like the shirt you're wearing." Stella said admiring my long blue mixed with grey button shirt.

"Thanks, underneath it, I'm half naked." I said sarcastically causing Stella to laugh like before.

Cooper's POV

The guys and I were in complete dumbstruck when we froze watching Lucas with Stella at what just happened.

"Okay, now can someone tell me that my ears are functioning properly?" Matt asked sticking a finger in his ear for a wiggle.

"He just made her laugh _with_ him, something's wrong." I said to the guys.

"Did you see the way that girl was looking at him?" Ryan asked as we saw Stella having a dreamy look on her face as she watches Lucas talking to her.

"Yeah, like Haley used to look at me." Trevin said with a dazed look on his face.

"And this is why I was never in the car with you two." Ryan said to him as Trevin had that 'What?' look.

We look back to Stella having her arm out and Lucas slowly placed his fingers on it. What the hell!

"Dude, did you see that?! She let him touch her for more than two seconds. What is happening?!" I asked as we saw Stella giggled. She didn't even freaked out or pulled back so quickly. This can't be right, no offense but there's no way that Stella's actually interested in Lucas like that.

"O-O-Okay, there's a possible explanation that is one hundred percent guaranteed the right answer." Trevin said as we all turned to him while he was watching Stella and Lucas.

"Which is?" Matt asked.

"That ain't Lucas." Trevin stated as we all turned to see the scene. Oh please tell me that's it.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

It was after school and I am in my room with Haley, Hannah and Checka just hanging out where we are talking about something _very_ interesting that happened today at school.

"So not only did they have lunch together but Matt said Lucas actually made her laugh. And not the kind where you laugh like a hyena on steroids to a guy." I explained.

"Oh yeah, Cooper said that Monica did the perfume walk-by on Lucas." Hannah said. No way.

"That's nothing," Haley said. "Trevin said that Stella made him touch her arm."

"Wait, did she Purell?" Checka asked.

Haley paused for dramatic effect and said, "No."

"I can't believe Ryan mentioned her paying Lucas's lunch and left that part out." Checka said in disbelief. That's what she took from that? Because there's something bigger we are talking about here.

"You think we should tell Meghan?" Hannah asked me.

"I don't know," I said. Meghan does deserve to hear what's been happening to Lucas but I can't be sure. "We shouldn't worry her unless it's very serious."

"Already five girls have tried to flirt with Lucas." Haley pointed out.

"Well we don't know if it's gonna happen again." I said.

"I guess we could wait until things get serious." Hannah said and we all agreed on that.

"I don't mean to be rude about Lucas, but what is it with these girls?" Checka asked. "I mean I know Lucas for awhile and they never had a thing for him at all before. So what is it about Lucas now that makes him so interesting to them?"

"Well the way I see it, there are three possibilities," Haley said. "One, Lucas is wearing some makeup that doesn't make a change but gives him some sort of attraction, two, being with Meghan has rubbed off on Lucas for him to get attention from girls, and three, Lucas is somehow smarter than my Trevin and made a clone of himself."

"Hales, I highly doubt _that_ is the reason why." Hannah said.

"Then how come we've never been into Lucas's basement?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow causing Hannah and Check to put it into a thought as I chuckled.

"Lucas still believes from his dad about the basement dragon that still lives there." I said. It's funny how Kendall messes with Lucas at his age as chief of police.

Just then, I heard a soft ringing and we turned to see my computer screen light up and someone's calling me for a Skype video.

"Who's calling?" Hannah asked as we got up and went to my computer where I read the username that says ' .'

"It's Meghan." I said answering the call. The video shows up and Meghan is there looking a bit better than this morning. "Hey Meghan, what's up?" I greeted with a smile.

"I gave you ONE JOB!" Meghan snapped causing me and the girls to flinch at her tone.

"Nice to see you too." Checka said sarcastically. Yeah, I haven't seen Meghan that mad since she saw what the boys at school who were after her did to Lucas on Valentine's Day.

"Come on, keep an eye on him! How hard is that?!" Meghan asked.

"Harder than you make it sound." Hannah said as I turned to Meghan.

"We thought you meant don't let him do something so reckless such as take on Justin by himself." I said causing Meghan to raised an eyebrow. Oh shit.

"Which only happened one time after third period." Haley assured to Meghan when she understood Meghan's reaction.

"Wait, how did you even know about this?" I asked Meghan.

"I saw a lot of Twitter posts from the girls at school talking about how Lucas smiled to them, making them laugh and stuff. Care to explain to me about that?" Meghan said.

"Meghan, it's not what you think." Hannah said. "The girls are suddenly interested in Lucas just like how the boys try to make a move on you while they make Lucas look like he's a ghost who's even invisible to his own kind."

"Well why didn't you guys tell me?" Meghan asked.

"We didn't want you to worry." Checka said.

" _Should_ I worry?" Meghan asked.

"No, come on, nothings gonna happen." I said like she's being ridiculous.

"That's what I said before I came to Washington. And the next minute, bingo-bango, something happened!" Meghan said flailing her arms around.

"Yeah but you'll be back on Monday." Haley said to Meghan.

"You don't get it," Meghan said. "I had to risk my neck getting run over by Justin. All these girls have to do is use their charms, Ariana Grande tickets and Pokémon cards."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Checka asked.

"I don't know. Might be the flu talking, but… these girls need to disappear!" Meghan said.

"Meghan, you're overreacting about this." Hannah said. "As far as we know, only five girls tried to get Lucas's attention today."

"Yeah, but one of them is a tall, blonde, gymnast for this school." Meghan pointed out.

"Look, Lucas isn't like that. He's not an idiot to fall for pretty girls." I said causing Meghan to frown. Oh shit… again! "Because he only has eyes for you." I said causing Meghan to roll her eyes.

"Nice try." She said.

"Thanks, I was scrambling there." I said. Damn, if this is what sick Meghan is like, I hate to see a cranky Meghan.

* * *

Matt's POV

It's the day before the weekend, Friday. Or as we call it, Friyay! We just need to survive this day of school. That is if we can figure about this situation for my bro Lucas.

"It's unbelievable." Trevin said as he, Ryan, Cooper and I are sitting together at lunch. "Lucas is getting hit on by the girls at school and somehow my girlfriend yells at me for it." He said in disbelief as he dipped a chicken nugget and put it in his mouth

"Checka laid into me too." Ryan said. "Apparently I'm overly fixated on premium Swiss chocolate bars." He said as he finish making his sub sandwich.

"Can you even eat those things?" Cooper asked as he stirs his yogurt parfait.

"If I take a Lactaid a half hour before and some Pepto right after." Ryan said eating his sandwich.

"That's sounds like a lot of work, man." Trevin said.

"What can I say, I'm worth it." Ryan said. Okay, I think there more important things than food.

"Would you guys focus?!" I said.

"Sorry." The others said.

"We need to do something about Lucas's girl situation." I said.

"Yeah, we need to get these girls to get the hint that Lucas really does have a girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Well what do you think we should do, shake a bottle of nickels at them whenever they come near Lucas?" Trevin asked sarcastically like he thinks I don't know that already. All I did was shrugged in response.

"Well," Cooper said having a thinking expression. Since when does he ever think? "We know that these girls want Lucas since they're single, but if we get some guys to ask them out and they say yes, then they might get off of Lucas and Meghan's back."

Huh, who knew Cooper's best subject involves girls. He might as well get an A for that.

"Well who's gonna ask the girls out?" Trevin asked.

"I'll do it." Oh no. I mentally groaned as someone none of us want to see sat down next to me. We turned to see Emanuel as he happily joined us. Why? He doesn't belong in our group just because he knows Lucas. We aren't friends like that. I don't blame Lucas, I blame Emanuel thinking he is cool. Hell no, he's annoying.

"I'll help Lucas. Heck, I'll ask every girl who are trying to get Lucas. You know how smooth I am with the ladies." Emanuel smiled.

"Hitting on Mrs. Guffler doesn't count." Cooper whispered to me. "He doesn't get it when he got sent to the principal's office for inappropriate behavior to a teacher. And that's the same guy who believes a restraining order is actually a sweet card kind for a gesture." He whispered in disbelief and then turned to Emanuel. "Nothing personal, but I don't think you're the ladies… type." He said to him.

"Ah, you're underestimating me. Have you forgotten of all the cheerleaders that love me?" Emanuel smiled while the rest of us hid a disbelief look on our faces. Just because you're the school mascot Emanuel, doesn't mean it makes cheerleaders love you when you do routines with them. When will he get that through that thick head of his?

"Hey Trevin," I turned when Ryan spoke to him. "You remember that culture of prions for Ms. Marshall's research on those enecphal-whatever the hell it was she borrowed from the biology department?"

"Yeah." Trevin answered.

"How long would it take for that mad cow disease to kill me?" Ryan asked as I understood why he wants to know.

"Well, given how long that load of crap was found, if you became the victim of it now and based on your digestive system issues, I'm estimating maybe about say… four or five years." Trevin said.

Ryan thought for a moment. "No, that's not gonna do it." He said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

I turned to Emanuel and said, "You know what, you're in." That caused Emmanuel to beam. "In fact, I heard Kaley is expecting Lucas to meet her at an unused classroom passed the music room. Go surprise her there."

"You got it!" Emanuel said as he got up and took off looking hopeful.

"I hope Kaley has a thing for big fat guys like him." Ryan said when Emanuel was gone.

"Doesn't matter, Emanuel's heading to the girl's bathroom setup by the football team as a prank." I smirked as we all laughed imagining the outcome of that.

"Anyway," Cooper said as we all settled down from the laughing. "I was thinking Matt and I can volunteer to do it since you two already have girlfriends." He said to Trevin and Ryan.

"Okay, that's two down, what are you gonna do with the other twelve girls and counting?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but any of them are better than Emanuel." Trevin said as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Hey look, there's Stella now." Ryan said and we all turned to see him pointing at Stella sitting alone at a lunch table. No doubt she's waiting for Lucas and use her magic to have him.

"Okay, time to commence Operation Get These Girls To Get Off Of Lucas's Back plan." I said causing the guys to look at me weirdly.

"Eh!" Ryan said making a buzzer sound while showing the thumbs down.

"Not even close dude." Trevin said. Well excuse me if I'm no good at code names like Lucas.

"I got this." Cooper said getting up from his seat and walks over to Stella. Well this should be good. I thought as Ryan, Trevin and I listen closely to Cooper and Stella.

"Hey Stella." Cooper said.

Stella looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hi Cooper."

"You know it's against the rules for a pretty girl like you to be sitting alone." Cooper smiled.

"I won't be." Stella smiled.

"Is that a yes that I can join you?" Cooper asked.

"No." Stella said automatically as she smiles causing me and the guys to burst into laughter while Cooper was silent.

"Good to see you." Cooper said and walked back to us feeling awkward.

"You should call Guinness, that might be a new record." Trevin said causing us to laugh more while Cooper frown when he sat down.

"She's clearly having lunch by herself for some private moment." Cooper said.

"Lucas, over here!" We turned when Stella spoke and saw her waving to Lucas who was about to head over to us but stopped. He had his eyes closed for a minute with that 'Why me?' look on his face as he regrettably went over to sit with Stella.

"Oh she wanted a moment alright, with Lucas." Ryan sniggered while Cooper frowned again.

"I could've made her very happy." Cooper said.

"You kept on walking, I think you did." I teased causing Trevin and Ryan to laugh while Cooper tackles me causing us both to end up in our usual fights.

* * *

Lucas's POV

"So here are the assignments for Biology, some notes in English and here is what was on that test in trig." I said showing the subjects I remember from the test today without the answers. "Mrs. Messer says that you'll make it up on Monday after school. By the way, can you make sure that they put you in a private room for you so that no boys would distract you?"

"I'll be sure of it. Thanks." Meghan said after receiving the work from me. It was after school and I am at Meghan's house in her room where I just gave all the work she's missed because of her absence.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better but I won't know until after the weekend." Meghan sighed. "So, how was your day? Anything happened at school while I was gone?" Ah crap!

"Oh…, you know… the usual." I said. "I had to stop Justin being an ass resulting me to having _my_ ass kicked, _again_. Allen actually tried to do a back flip like he did when he was in high school, and failed but close. Oh and I had to break up Matt and Cooper from their idiotic fights again at lunch."

"You mean your lunch with Stella?" Meghan asked causing me to choke on my water bottle I was drinking.

"W-W-What? What are you talking about? Mostly-Mostly, who-who-who-who told you that?" I stuttered while being completely nervous about this.

"Stella tweeted about you spending time with her at lunch." Meghan said. Damn, I gotta remind myself to ask Trevin for his hacking assistance on the social media to stop these girls from talking about me. Anyway, how do I say this without letting Meghan think the wrong way?

"Look, Stella and I were just talking about the assignment in Biology at lunch. That was it." I said. "I'm sorry that you and I aren't gonna be working together but Mr. Marmion has his rules about whose here to work with who."

"Are you sure that's not _all_ she wants to talk about?" Meghan asked raising an eyebrow. Ah shit!

"Wh-Why would you say that?" I asked nervously.

"Because it sounds to me that Stella and all those girls want you." Meghan said.

"Um," I cleared my throat to try to not get her mad, especially when she's sick. "Look, Stella is just a classmate. Do I like her; as a friend if that were to happen, yes but more than that, no. Has she done anything to make me fall for her? No. That goes the same with the other girls at school. Nothing really is going on. You should know that I'm not the kind of guy who would be tempted by them and I'm not an idiot like Cooper."

"It's okay, I know better. I trust you." Meghan said and that's when I felt something from my cop senses coming from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you weren't threatened when the boys at school tried to ask me out when they know full well that I'm yours, so why should I be?" Meghan asked. There it goes again, Meghan seems to be hiding something but I'd rather not push it since she's sick.

"Okay, well I better go so you can rest." I said getting up from her bed. "I'll see you at school on Monday. I love you."

"I love you." Meghan said not even looking at me and I left her and headed on home where I am driving my car with a sigh.

Well that went well, sort of. I thought. Meghan didn't get mad about the attention I was getting at school and didn't think I was going behind her back which I wasn't. At least now that it's the weekend, I don't have to worry about those girls hitting on me until Monday. But by then, Meghan will be back and despite that the boys will crawl back to asking Meghan out right in front of me, the girls will finally leave me alone.

…

I know that sounds selfish for Meghan to take it all but she's dealt with this for awhile.

I was in my neighborhood where I am on my way to my house hoping to take a nice shower and play some Madden NFL on Xbox when my phone started vibrating. I pulled over and took out my phone to see it was receiving a call from home.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Son, do you know a Macy in your school?" Dad asked me. Macy? Hold on… isn't she the president of the Justin Bieber Fan Club at school? Why do I get the feeling that it's not good?

"I think so, why?" I asked slowly.

"Because she is here at our house saying you were expecting her." Dad answered.

"What!" I looked through the windows, squinting my eyes to see through the windows of my house a figure that is not dads or Lilly's there. Oh shit, I don't like the looks of this.

"Tell her I'm not home until late at night because I have work but I'm sneaking around the back to my room." I told dad.

"But Lucas –" I hung up before dad could finish and turned off my car where I sprinted to Tiffany's house and knocked on the door furiously while checking at my house until the door opened.

"Lucas!" Sam said complete surprise while blushing. Oh thank god!

"Hey Sami, can I come in? Thanks!" I said coming inside quickly and shut the door while locking it.

"Uh, w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" Sam asked me as I looked through the peephole to check.

"Apparently Macy's at my house where she somehow wants to be the president of _my_ fan club now." I said turning to her while turning back to the door pressing my ear against it to listen outside.

"Why is she at your house?" Sam asked.

"This may come as a surprise to you and everyone, but it seems that since Meghan and I started dating, the girls at school are starting to hit on me." I said as I looked through the peephole again.

"Um, i-i-it's not a surprise, I'm sure you get hit on by them all the time." Sam said causing me to turn to her where she is blushing as I gave her a look that said 'Yeah right.'

"Right." I said. "Because girls are always like, "Ooh, that guy caught over hundreds of Pokémon on Pokémon Go and always has his right knee popping. I gotta get me some of that."" I said sarcastically.

"I-I-I don't know. It must have happens more than you realize." Sam said shyly.

"Have you met me, it doesn't." I said.

"You sure? You're nice, funny, smart … c-c-cute. Maybe you're getting hit on and y-y-you don't even know it." Sam said as I saw her eyes move around like she was trying to give out a hint.

Oh trust me I know, but not you hitting on me. I thought. I know well enough that Sam has a crush on me since we were kids to which she thinks it's a secret from me. See unlike the girls at school, Sam never has hit on me even before I went out with Meghan. She always hopes that one day I would be her boyfriend but to me, I always think of Sam as like a sister to me since she's my friend. Tiffany would tease her about Sam's crush in front of me and yet their dad Hayden thinks me and Tiffany would end up together. I don't get why he believes that.

I was about to say something when the door knocked causing me to jump since I was close to it and I looked through the peephole and my eyes widened at who it was. You got to be kidding me!

"It's Bernadette!" I hissed turning to Sam. "I'm not here! You haven't seen me! You don't know where I am!" I told Sam as she nodded her head and I took off to her backyard and rushed over to mine where I climbed myself up the balcony to my room. Once I climbed over it, I zipped into my room, shutting the doors behind me and locking them and pulled the curtains over. Soon as that was done, I took a deep breath of relief as my eyes closed.

Finally, I am safe in my own fortress of solitude. I thought to myself.

"Hi Lucas!" My eyes opened at her voice and I turned to see Stella sitting on my bed. "What took you so long?" She smiled.

"Unbelievable!" I said in disbelief.

* * *

If I thought being annoyed with girls trying to ask me out at school was torturing enough, at home was no good. Neither was work where girls come to Starbucks to order coffee just as an excuse to talk to me. I try to tell them off and so did my boss but when the girls offered big tips, well, that was both our weaknesses there.

Its school now and I should be happy about Monday, right? Well I was wrong. Meghan was supposed to be back today but this morning she felt a little woozy and unsure to attend so that means I got today to deal with this madness and I got the plan for that.

Here I am feeling uncomfortable as I just sat here in silence on an early morning before school. That's when I heard the door unlock and I hear her singing along while coming in.

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

She was singing along until she opened the cabinet and screamed when she saw me while jumping back.

"Hi Ms. Warner." I greeted while Ms. Warner was catching her breath as her hand was to her chest.

"Okay Lucas, I know we're in school but what the hell are you doing in there?" Ms. Warner asked, panting.

"Right now, I'm sitting on your umbrella." I said. That's when I heard a flop from underneath where I'm sitting. "And it just opened." OW! I thought as Ms. Warner helped me out of the cabinet.

"Why were you in my cabinet?" Ms. Warner asked as she sets her things near her desk.

"I'm hiding." I answered.

"Lucas, you're still having a hard time on your elaboration skills in class so you might as well get started on practicing them now." Ms. Warner said in amusement as she turned on her computer.

"I'm hiding from the girls at school." I said.

"I'm gonna need more than that." Ms. Warner chuckled.

"They want some of this now." I said showing myself as an example.

"Keep going." Ms. Warner chuckled again while going to her white board to write out her agenda for the class as I sighed.

"It's just that… ever since Meghan and I started dating, girls have been trying to ask me out the same way the boys try to steal Meghan from me like they believe it's legal to do that when it involves her." I explained. "Girls were never like this before with me and now they are. Now they won't leave me alone especially since Meghan's not gonna be at school today."

"Oh Lucas, you can't blame girls for wanting a handsome man like you." Ms. Warner smiled to me.

"Seriously, have you or anyone, anyone at all, ever met me?" I asked causing Ms. Warner to laugh.

"Lucas, it's natural for people to have a sudden interest in someone just when that person started dating." She said. "A lot of boys never asked me out until they heard that I was the one who broke up with my first boyfriend my junior year in high school."

"I'm pretty sure there's a difference." I said as Ms. Warner chuckled while resuming to writing on the board. "I just don't know what to do Ms. Warner. They won't leave me alone or take the hint that I do have a girlfriend."

"You know," Ms. Warner said turning to me. "My grandmother always says to me that ninety nine percent of the problems go away by themselves."

"They do? How?" I asked.

"Well in this case, that depends on a person's interest where they soon later outgrow them." Ms. Warner explained.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, have you ever had a favorite toy you were obsessed with as a kid?" Ms. Warner asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, when I was eight I got my own light saber from Star Wars. I always dressed myself as a Jedi for trick-or-treating and instead of saying 'Trick or treat,' I say 'I will use the force to knock down your door!'" I said chuckling at those moments.

"And when was the last time you used that light saber?" Ms. Warner asked.

"Well… it's in my closet… been there for… six years." I said realizing how long it's been.

"And why is that?" Ms. Warner asked.

"Because I was bored with it and knew I was being silly thinking I have 'The Force' and I went on to other things such as sports and Pokémon. And of course girls, but they never notice me… until now." I said leading back to the main topic.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ms. Warner said causing me to be confused. "You love something until years later you outgrown them like you outgrow shoes or clothes. My point is Lucas, today the girls like you, the next day, they'll move on to another boy and they'll leave you alone."

"You really think so?" I asked with a hopeful look.

"I know so." Ms. Warner smiled. That's when the bell rang that there are five minutes left before school starts. "Now you better get going and I hope to see you in my class and _not_ in my cabinet." She teased.

"Yeah, okay." I sighed as I walked out of the classroom. Just as I did, I turned my head to the right to see Stella heading her way over to me with a hopeful smile on her face. Shit! I thought while I turned the other way and took off running.

* * *

"He's not with us." Ryan said.

"Haven't seen him." Matt said.

"Don't know where he is." Trevin said as they all explained to Macy of my whereabouts.

"Okay, well, let him know that I wanna ask him something." Macy said and walked away from my friends.

"She's gone bro." Matt said when Macy was out of sight and out of earshot as Trevin turned to my locker.

"You know you can't hide in there forever." Trevin said as he was turning the knob on my locker. The minute he opened it, my head popped out of it.

"Uh, yes I can." I said.

It's after third period and uh yeah, I've been skipping classes. I know, it's not like me to do so considering I'm top of the class but with all these girls wanting a piece of me, I didn't have a choice since Meghan probably won't be in school today.

"Bro, this is retarded." Matt said. "Do you really think you can avoid the problem this way? And how the hell did you even do this?" He asked mentioning how I was quite comfortable putting myself in my own locker.

"I wouldn't worry about that." I said waving it off.

"Dude, what are we supposed to tell Ms. Warner about your absence? She saw you this morning." Trevin said to me.

"I caught what Meghan gave me and I had to leave early except this flu will be over by tomorrow… or however long Meghan will be sick. Just tell her that other part." I said.

"Well how long are you planning on hiding in there? Until school's over today? Or by the end of the week?" Ryan asked me.

"Just slip my diploma through the grate." I said as I saw Cooper coming over to us.

"Hey man, here are the notes from health class." He said giving me a sheet of paper.

"Thanks Coop." I said. "Hold it," I said when I looked at the notes just when Cooper was about to leave us. "Cooper, what kind of notes are these? I see doodles, you and Gal Gadot's initials in a heart along with her name with your surname and a chewed up piece of gum?" I asked seeing all the writing non-related to health and a little blue used gum.

"Oh thanks a lot man, you touched it. Now I can't eat it. OW!" Cooper cried when I smacked his head with the paper he gave me.

"Get back in Ms. Bader's room and get me some good notes!" I said in annoyance causing Cooper to groan.

"Man, I don't wanna go back in there. I only go to a classroom once a day unless it involves the bathroom." Cooper complained.

"Well then you can forget about going to The Damn Tour with me this weekend for not helping out the bro as stated in the Bro –," I was cut off when I felt my cop senses acting up. "Shit!" I said shutting my locker when I pushed myself back inside knowing one of the girls is on her way to flirt with me.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." The guys said to her in unison.

"Nice try, I know he's in his locker with you guys guarding it. I can even smell your Axe body spray on the way here Lucas." Stella said for me to hear. Dammit! I picked a bad time to wear Axe body spray!

"Well even if he is in there, which he isn't, we're not letting you near him." Matt said.

"Yeah and there's nothing you can do to get us out of the way if that were to happen." Cooper said to Stella. That's my boys! I thought as I peeked through the grate. I was able to see Stella facing the guys and I noticed that she's smiling and I don't like that look judging from my cop senses.

That's when I saw two beautiful girls walk by and one of them dropped her notebook. After she bend over to pick it up and walked away with her friend, Cooper and Matt immediately chased after them after getting a glimpse of their jeans fitting perfectly on their asses with the way they walk.

Idiots!

"Okay maybe it worked for those two, but Trevin and I already have girlfriends so don't waste your time." Ryan said as Trevin nodded in agreement. Thank you, Ryan!

"Okay, but I should tell you Ryan that someone actually scratched your Porsche in the parking lot this morning." Stella said causing Ryan's eyes to widen.

"My Porsche?! I just gave it a new paint job!" He cried and took off. I take my thank you back. I thought.

"Well unlike those three, I have a strong will when it comes to girls and I'm not obsessed with my own car so nothing you have can move me out of the way." Trevin said to Stella with his arms folded. And they say us nerds are pathetic and can't throw a punch. Look at the two varsity swimmers.

"Okay then," Stella said and reached into her bag to pull out something and I was able to see a small thin box with animated pictures on it.

"Wha-i-i-i-is that the Pokkén Tournament for Wii U?" Trevin said in shocked as my eyes widened seeing the new Pokémon game. No way!

"Oh yeah," Stella smiled showing it to Trevin. Oh no, don't tell me.

"How did you get your hands on that? They don't come out for another four months." Trevin said in a whisper.

"Oh my uncle was in Japan and got an early copy for helping out their new software. He wanted to give it to my little brother but he has no interest in them. You can have it if you want. You just have to, you know." Stella smiled as she waved the game left to right causing Trevin's head to follow its movement like he was hypnotized. No Trevin, you're better than that. Stay strong!

Trevin was following the game's movement from Stella's hand just when it was above the trashcan. No, no, no, NO!

"Sorry Lucas!" Trevin said and rushed over to yank the game out of Stella's hand and took off with it. Why do I even bother? Why?!

As soon as Trevin was gone, Stella smiled as she went over to my locker and started turning the knob. Wait, she couldn't possibly,

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She said playfully until she opened my locker.

"Unfreaking believable!" I said. Seriously?! What is with these girls?! Do they know everything about me such as my locker combo?! I looked around in my locker trying to find a way out of this.

"Look Stella, it's only fair to warn you that I am wired to explosives in here." I said. "You pull me out, this whole school will blow sky high." That's when Stella yanked me out of my locker easily. "Well that didn't work." I said as Stella shut my locker and walked over to me. Where the hell do girls get their strengths?

"You can't hide from me." Stella smiled as I backed away from her until I hit a wall. Ah shit!

"Look Stella, I don't think I can," I was about to break a run for it but Stella blocked my way by putting a hand on the wall. I turned the other way only for her other arm to do the same thing. "Dammit!" I said.

"You are not getting out of here this easy." Stella said.

"Listen Stella, you're a very nice person and beautiful, but you know that I'm dating Meghan, my girlfriend." I said. "I can't do this."

"I think you know that you can." Stella said when she placed her hands on my face.

Oh no. I thought as Stella closed her eyes and leaned towards me with her lips ready. I closed my eyes shut and pulled my lips in bracing myself for my doom. I felt something on my lips, but it wasn't Stella's lips I'm feeling.

That caused me to raise an eyebrow until I slowly opened my eyes to see a piece of paper that is in between my face and Stella's. What the. I thought. I looked at where it came from and saw someone by my side who I am very surprised to see, but happy.

"Oops, sorry. I needed to show Lucas something but I tripped and let the paper fall out of my hands but thanks for catching it." Meghan said acting all innocent. Thank you lord! I knew you were on my side the whole time!

"What is this?" Stella asked looking at the paper in a tone that like Meghan was being rude.

"Oh it's just an idea Lucas and I will be working on in Biology which by the way, I talked to Mr. Marmion earlier and he believes it is best that Lucas and I will work together due to some…'issues' I heard he's been having." Meghan smiled to Stella. "But thanks for trying to help my boyfriend so, bye-bye."

"You heard her." I smiled to Stella causing her to pout as she walked away from us. Finally I'm free from that crazy she-devil! I thought. That's when Meghan turned to me and her smiled disappeared. Uh-oh.

"I'm mad at you Lucas." She said, frowning. I should've known. "You lied to me; you said that nothing was going on between you, Stella and those other girls."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, sighing like I blew it big time. "Stella and all these girls wanted to ask me out now since we started dating. And I didn't want to tell you because… I thought you might get upset. I was afraid we would break up over it and I didn't want that to happen. And it's not because it'll give the boys here a chance to sweep you off your feet and have a chance for them to selfishly rub it in my face to think that I'm not meant to be your boyfriend at all. So again, I'm sorry."

Meghan just stared at me looking hurt. That's it, it's over between me and her. It's been a nice three months while it lasted. There goes the only girl who has ever seen me as more than just a friend.

Meghan then sighed. "Well, I lied too." She said. Wait what! I thought giving her a raised eyebrow. "I _was_ threatened about those girls being interested in you. I'm mean they're all beautiful, popular and they've known you longer than I have, I was afraid I was gonna lose you too." She said giving me a sad look.

"Meghan, that would never happen, and it never will." I said taking her hands in mine. "You know that my heart belongs to you. How I feel for those girls is nothing compared to how I feel about you. I love you Meghan."

"I love you Lucas." Meghan smiled.

"And I promised to never hide something from you ever again." I said.

"Me too." Meghan said and I pulled her over to me for a hug as we kissed.

Thank goodness we clear the air and I got the girls to stop obsessing over me since Meghan is now back in school. Now everything is back to normal.

"Hey Meghan," Well, almost back to normal. Meghan and I broke apart still in each other's arms when we turned to see a guy coming up to us but his eyes were on Meghan. "You wanna work with me on the Biology assignment?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Meghan sighed knowing that he and every other boy here are so blind to see the facts. Not to mention that he's not even in our Biology class. I on the other hand, well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad the boys are trying to steal Meghan from me.

* * *

 **Well that was fun don't you think? Please review.**


End file.
